The Crimson and Silver Gremory
by makoto x chelia
Summary: The first son of Sirzechs and Grayfia, Zavian's blessed from his parents with power, but also cursed too. His life changed one fateful day, now he's got his own goals, and will shake up the world as the Crimson and Silver Gremory grows and protects his loved ones!
1. Prologue

**So, welcome to the new story! After having the poll, it seems that this one came out on top! So, thank you to everyone who gave it a vote, now it's time to meet the first son of Sirzechs and Grayfia, and see his journey, but being the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia isn't always easy, sometimes it can be highly difficult...**

* * *

**Prologue****!**

Running…

Running as fast as he could, was a young boy.

Escaping from what was happening to him.

Being chased down by a wild creature with eyes that could melt anything in its path.

The young boy had soft features making him look quite handsome, bright red eyes that could even shine in darkness, though one of them seemed to have something different about it. His hair was a mixture of bright red, and silver hair that extended down towards his shoulders with two long bangs going just past his shoulders, matching that of his Father's, yet his face looked more like his Mother's. His fringe fell just before reaching his eyes.

He looked to be the age of ten years old.

Being chased down by a monster…

He suddenly turned around and pointed his finger towards him, and smiled out happily.

"Got you!"

From his pointed finger, a wave of Power of Destruction came out like a small bullet, yet it held quite a bit of power behind his blast. Power of Destruction, the ability to annihilate anything that comes in its path, struck the beast in the chest.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Dramatically, the beast fell down to the ground, and held its chest.

But then its body began to shimmer in the light, and turned into a male that seemed to be in his twenties with full red hair.

"You got me, I've been hit."

The man chuckled out, while the young boy leaped upwards, and hopped onto the stomach of the elder male, causing the older to cough out in fake pain, while the younger boy pushed his hands against the older man's chest.

"Did you see that Tou-chan? I managed to catch you off guard."

The elder man chuckled, rubbing the younger's head gently.

"That you did, I was really surprised. You shot me!" He placed a hand over his chest once more. "I think I'm dying! I need a new heart, now where can I get a new heart…?" Chuckling, his eyes went towards the young boy who showed a fearless smile. "I'll take your heart!"

The elder man tried to grab the young boy, but he slapped his hand away and jumped up.

"You wont take me!"

The young boy placed several of his fingers outwards, and each of them gathered the famed Power of Destruction or POD for short, each becoming spheres, and them he whipped his hand outwards, shooting each of them off like bullets.

For his Father, he was rather surprised, and raised a barrier to block them, but the boy waved his fingers upwards, and the demonic power rose into the air, changing direction, surprising the elder man quite a bit.

"So, you've been keeping that from me. Controlling your Power of Destruction are you Zavian~?"

Zavian adopted a soft smile, and then gave a thumbs up.

"I've gotta keep my secrets to beat you old man!"

"I'm not old! Ask your Kaa-chan!"

Zavian let out a belly laugh while Sirzechs showed a small pout on his face.

But that was the time Zavian needed to whip his hand downwards, and shot off the spheres as fast as he could.

Sirzechs let off a smirk, cupping his hands together, and the POD gathered in his hands, and soon it became a sphere, which grew larger and larger, until Sirzechs shot it off into the sky, encompassing the power of Zavian and took it down immediately, without even leaving a trace.

"I'd like to teach you this technique one day Zavian, since you're quite similar to me. A Wizard Technique type, you're also quite like your Kaa-chan...scary when you want to be scary~" Zavian let out a childlike laughter. "But in all seriousness, seeing you growing all of the time brings a smile to my heart."

"How can your heart smile?"

Sirzechs strode over to Zavian and petted his head, the young boy looked up towards him with a smile.

"Because it can!" Zavian still didn't get it, but went along with it. "Anyway, best not tell your Kaa-chan that we sneaked out of school for this. You know what Grayfia might do if she finds-"

"Did you think I wasn't aware of your transgressions Sirzechs-sama?"

Sirzechs jumped, and so did Zavian.

Their eyes turned towards the right, to see a mildly angry looking Grayfia. Her face was like a stone wall, unreadable. Yet her eyes, her eyes that felt like they were burning fire into the pair of them, Sirzechs even was looking afraid.

"H-Heeeeey Grayfia, what's going on? You're quite sneaky, I didn't sense anything at all. W-What are you doing here? Not trying to hurt me, are you?"

Grayfia moved forward, brushing her maid's outfit, and pulled out a harisen.

Sirzechs whimpered, moving behind the young boy, and pushed him forward.

"Tou-chan!"

"She wont hit you!"

Grayfia continued moving closer.

"Zavian-sama, you currently should be in school." He winced at the tone. "And Sirzechs-sama, you also taking Zavian-sama out of school which is vital to the growing youth. Could I ask why you decided to do this?"

"I only have today off Grayfia, I wont see him for like nearly a week properly, so I thought that a day with me would be more educational than a day at boring old..." Grayfia's eyes sharpened, Sirzechs stiffened. "...I-I mean, to the fun loving school that's awesome. Yeah, that's it. Hehehehe."

Nervous laughter filled the air, Grayfia let out a sigh, but then she placed a hand to her stomach, feeling an odd sensation which Zavian noticed.

"Kaa-chan, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm currently well Zavian-sama. Though I wished you would call me 'Grayfia' during these times when I am on my duties."

"But, you're my Kaa-chan, everyone knows that. Why would I call you Grayfia? Isn't that bad for your son to call you by your name so casually Kaa-chan? Even if you're the maid of the Gremory, I still respect you as my Kaa-chan."

Sirzechs chuckled, but stopped when Grayfia glanced towards him.

"Sorry Grayfia, I love playing together with my son. He's really growing and I didn't want to miss out with all of these duties cropping up."

Grayfia's eyes went between Sirzechs and Zavian and then let out a small breath.

"If you put it that way then maybe I can let it go this time." Sirzechs and Zavian smiled to the other, but Grayfia moved closer. "But next time, do not pull Zavian-sama out of school to simply play games. I will arrange times for when we can spend time together as a family. Education is important, especially if you want our child to succeed later down in life. I wont allow anything but the best for Zavian-sama."

Sirzechs and Zavian bowed their heads respectfully to Grayfia.

"Yes Grayfia, I'm sorry."

"Me too Kaa-chan."

Grayfia allowed a rarely seen smile to appear on her face.

"Then we shall commence with play. Zavian-sama, I recommend we jump Sirzechs-sama and take him down together."

"W-Wait, what?"

Sirzechs blinked rapidly, Zavian chuckled as Grayfia adopted a kinder face.

"Yes Kaa-chan! Lets take down the Maou-sama!"

Zavian jumped Sirzechs, knocking him down to the ground while Grayfia used her magic to bind down Sirzechs who began laughing while Zavian did the same thing.

Though sometimes they couldn't be together like this, in rare instances, it was the best time that they all had with one another.

* * *

Zavian later on ended up going back home with his parents having gone towards their respective works. He was alright with it, since that's what they had to do, he admired that they held such strong positions or at least made them do their work in the case of Grayfia. He was sure that Sirzechs would struggle without Grayfia.

But while he was walking back towards the castles doors, he saw a shadow appearing behind him, something that he smirked at.

"So, my rival has returned to fight against me has he?"

Zavian said it while showing a strong expression on his face.

"That's right! The Maou-sama's son is my opponent today! I shall beat you and take the title as strongest in the Underworld!"

Zavian rolled his eyes.

"I'm hardly the strongest in the Underworld. I'm not more powerful than my parents never mind anyone else."

"I meant our age!"

The voice complained, Zavian chuckled light heartedly.

"Alright then, don't get your body in a twist." His eyes turned around towards the voice, and gave a smile. "Are you coming for me Bova-kun or not?"

Before him, was a rough looking Dragon that was breathing out a stream of fire that even made Zavian seem small even though he was the average height for a child his age. The Dragon turned his mouth towards Zavian and breathed out a stream of fire without even speaking anymore, Zavian chuckled and flew up into the air on his Devil wings.

Bova followed him with the stream of fire, where Zavian placed his hands together, and shot off a large volume of POD power. It was larger than most would be able to do at his age. He was the child of Sirzechs and Grayfia, two very powerful Devils, so he himself was also quite powerful at the same time.

The POD washed over the flames, and took them down without any worries, but Bova flew up high and came to the same level as Zavian and readied to breathe out his fire, when Zavian waved his hands, and a wave of POD came out, slamming against Bova's body and blew him backwards, Bova let out a small cry and spat out waves of flames that didn't lose intensity to a fully seasoned Dragon showing his strength.

However, Zavian managed to use his POD to shoot down the power each and every time, matching the attacks blow for blow.

"Damn you and your Power of Destruction!"

Bova growled, Zavian let out a small laugh, and them clapped his hands together, summoning his POD in his palms, which took the form of arrows. They looked powerful, and able to pierce anything that could come across them.

Them while Bova recovered from using his power, Zavian threw his arrows of destruction, and they came close to Bova's body. Bova grimaced, and went to move, when Zavian threw his hands outwards, and moved the POD arrows, blocking Bova's path, one of the arrows hovered near the Dragon's neck, making Bova relent.

"Alright, you win for today Zavian. You're still able to best me damn it."

Zavian dropped the arrows, moving closer to the airborne Dragon.

"Don't sound so silly, you did quite well today Bova-kun. You've managed to overcome me before, I was just super pumped today because I fought my Tou-chan briefly. It was the best. So what are you doing? Besides challenging me that is. Are you causing trouble again?"

Bova huffed turning his head to the left.

"No, I'm not causing trouble. I'm just looking for strong opponents, and I found one. I thought that you'd be in school today, but it seems that you aren't. So I decided to challenge you to another match, that's all."

Zavian chuckled, petting the Dragon's head.

"Of course, don't worry about it Bova-kun. I had fun."

"Well, of course! Anyway-"

"Zavian!" Zavian heard his name being called, and saw his Grandmother on the ground, waving him down. "Zavian, your Kaa-sama called, and said that I should take care of you! Would you like to go to the human world with me?"

"Okay Obaa-chan!" Zavian's head turned to Bova who looked on with a rough expression. "Want to come Bova-kun?"

"Nah, I'm going to go and see if that Mermaid wishes to have a fight."

Zavian knew he'd reply like that.

"Alright then, see you soon."

He waved off Bova, and flew down to his Grandmother, Venelana.

"Zavian, are you ready sweetheart?"

"Yes Obaa-chan! Where are we going?"

"Actually, we're going to one of my favourite places in the human world. It is a place in Europe where there's a beautiful town that we can look at from afar. Since it also belongs to your Tou-chan, we would be quite safe with one another."

"That sounds good to me Obaa-chan!"

Venelana showed a kind smile, and locked hands with Zavian, before they walked off together.

* * *

Sometime later, Zavian and Venelana appeared in a certain part of Europe and sat on a hill outside of a beautiful looking town before them.

Venelana set out a picnic setting, while Zavian began taking out the food like a dutiful grandson would do for his Grandmother.

"You're a good boy Zavian." Venelana smiled out, edging closer to the young boy. "Now, why don't we eat together? After this, we can go shopping, I do need a big strong man to carry my bags for me. Could you help me out with that Zavian?"

"Yes! Leave it to me Obaa-chan!"

He said it with a childlike sense of wonder, thrusting his fist into the sky, and looked strong.

Venelana released a small giggle and they began eating their food together on a quiet peaceful hill.

"So Zavian, tell me about your schooling. Your Kaa-chan told me that you sneaked out of class with your Tou-chan this morning."

Zavian rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah, I wanted to spend time with Tou-chan too. Since he's quite busy we wont see one another much this week."

"Well, that's fine with me. Every child should spend time with their parents every so often, even if they're busy and important like your Tou-chan and Kaa-chan." Venelana continued to smile, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Also, have you been thinking of your peerage? You're going to be gaining your Evil Pieces in the near future. You have to begin making preparations now. Since you're the son of the Maou Lucifer, many will expect great things from you and your peerage."

"Aah yes, that's right. I've already begun thinking Obaa-chan, and I've decided that I'm going to find people that need to be saved too."

Venelana tilted her head curiously.

"Is that so dear?"

"Yes. I've heard stories from others servants, and how bad their lives were, and some are with some bad Devils, I want to make a peerage of people that need places to go and I'll take care of them, and we'll be a happy family."

"Well, you are a Gremory, extraordinary affection, I shouldn't be surprised you'd say something like that." Venelana smiled out. "I'm sure any peerage member you'd have would be loved. But don't forget to get a balanced peerage, you don't want to be just focused on power of technique alone. You need a good balance to make a strong group, and make sure that they are good people too. You don't want to be with bad people now dear."

"Yes, you're right Obaa-chan. I want a quite diverse peerage. Maybe I'll make Sera-tan into my peerage member..."

"Hehe, I don't know if...well, she probably would considering how she likes clinging to you. But even then, I'm sure you'll find good chances to add strong people to your peerage. Maybe you'll find Sacred Gear users, or strong people with unique powers. You never know what might happen Zavian."

"Yeah..."

Zavian smiled and they continued speaking quietly to one another.

But soon Venelana noticed a flow of power coming from the nearby town which Zavian also noticed too. It felt like a group of power, Venelana's eyes sharpened, while Zavian looked towards his Grandmother.

"Obaa-chan, there's a group of people down there. Are we going to leave or should we go and investigate?"

"That's a good question dear. I don't know yet. Since you're here, I'm torn on if we should go back or I should go on my own. But if I go on my own then there could be a chance you could be harmed. Or if I send you back now, they might be alerted to my location and then could cause harm to me. But this is your Tou-chan's territory, they are trespassing in this area, and it is my duty to find out what's going on. Perhaps it would be better if we left-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Zavian heard a scream.

It sounded like that of a young girl.

He couldn't tell age by the voice alone.

But the sound of the voice sounded like they were terrified.

Zavian didn't even think and took off.

Someone was in danger, that's all that mattered.

He was always taught to help those that couldn't help themselves, and protect them with his life.

So that's what he was doing at that moment in time.

"Zavian! Wait!"

Venelana let out a breath, and chased after Zavian.

Zavian ran as fast as he could, shooting down the hill like a bullet, and entered the largely deserted area. Zavian knew that the town was more of a place where people would go on a vacation than a place where people actually lived so most of the time it was abandoned. But even he had come here before on vacation with his parents.

He zipped through the streets with Venelana hot on his heels.

But as she flew after him, a number of people appeared behind him to try and hurt him with magical techniques, but Venelana landed before them while using her own POD to destroy their attacks before they could reach Zavian's body, and showed her scary aura. Her demonic power surrounded her body, and her eyes shifted between the enemies before her.

"Not my grandson. I suggest running away before I take your lives."

Venelana threatened.

She usually was a kind and sweet young woman.

But when it came to her family, she wasn't the nicest, and she wouldn't hold back her thoughts either.

Zavian continued running towards the cries that he could hear.

Desperate to find who it was that was being attacked.

He heard more and more cries as he continued running through the streets.

Each stride bringing him closer to his objective, and that was the safety of the person before him.

He heard the noises getting louder and louder as he moved forward.

Then as he rushed into the open area of the town, he saw that across the way, was a young blue haired girl that seemed around his age. Hanging from her neck, was a cross, and in her hand, was a normal looking sword. It didn't seem to be all that special, it seemed to be just an ordinary katana.

But on her body, were several wounds that were bleeding.

And before her, were men and women alike carrying weapons and they were attacking her body without even a worry. She tried to defend herself the best that she could, but she couldn't get away so easily.

Zavian had already seen enough by that time, and rushed in to help the young woman, shooting off a mass of POD power, separating the girl from the men and women that had swords, and spears among other things, jumping towards her, and got between the two of sets of people, and put up his hands in a fighting position.

"Why are you attacking this girl?"

Zavian demanded from the people before him.

"Don't get in the way or you'll be exorcised Devil boy!"

"Don't get in the way!"

"We'll kill her!"

"Stupid girl thinking she can detain us!"

Zavian turned his head to the young girl and saw that she looked between him and the others chasing her, she exactly wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about anyone at that moment. However, within her sharp eyes, he could see that she was quite determined, yet displayed a hint of fear.

"Detain you. Then are you strays by chance?"

Zavian's question was met with a smirk.

"We're a group that go around killing Devils, and Vampire's and other dark creatures like yourself." The seemingly leader said to Zavian who narrowed his eyes. "And this girl got in the way of that. So if you'd kindly move out of the way, I'll kill her, then I'll kill you."

Zavian looked between the blue haired girl, and then the group before him.

It seemed like she had gotten caught up in this mess somehow, and ended up nearly being killed as a result.

But since this was Gremory territory and he was a Gremory, then he had jurisdiction there.

"...My name is Zavian Gremory, and this territory belongs to the Gremory's! If you don't leave right now, you shall incur my wrath!"

Zavian threatened.

He wasn't usually the violent kind.

But to defend people that were being attacked, then he would show his side that was quite like his Father going serious, and the same for his Mother.

The men and women blinked in surprise, looking at Zavian curiously.

But then they began laughing.

"Hahaha! What a joke!"

"Run on home junior!"

"Seriously! Are you trying to be a beast cute pup!?"

Zavian tilted his head, then showed a smile.

"I tried to warn you."

Zavian raised his hands to the sky, and sent his POD into the sky. The humans watched on with wonder, seeing that slowly, the dark energy was encompassing the sky, and soon blocked off the sun, creating darkness around their form.

It looked like a large cloud had formed in the air, the humans didn't know what was happening.

"Extinction Rain!"

Zavian waved his hands downwards, and from the cloud up high, droplets of rain shot down like hail, and anything they hit, caused them to bleed, or snap in the case of weapons, destroying the parts it hit, and broke the weapons. Some of the rain also hit the people in the legs, and back, breaking their stances, and forced them onto bended knee.

"Aaaaah!"

"W-We underestimated this child!"

"What is this monster!?"

"Damn it all!"

The people screamed out, trying to use magic to stop the attacks, but the rain was strong, and destroyed parts of the magic circles that they made had been obliterated into nothingness, allowing the rest of the rain to continue beating down onto their forms.

The young girl watched on with unsure eyes.

She didn't know what to make of the Devil boy before her.

She was supposed to not like Devils.

They were her enemy.

Yet one was defending her.

She had to question if there was an ulterior motive behind what he was doing.

She wondered if she was going to be next.

"Time to be finished!"

Zavian rushed forward, coating his hands in POD power, and punched forward, slamming his fist into the men and women's stomach, and unleashed blasts near their bodies, and added with the rain, which didn't touch Zavian since he controlled where it went, it broke the ones that stances didn't break before, knocking them down to the ground.

A majority of the humans, who didn't seem to be all that powerful, had their stances broken and fell down to the ground while howling in pain, but Zavian stood in defence of the blue haired girl who still didn't know what was happening, why he was defending her like he was.

"Now, why don't you all back off? I don't want to harm you anymore."

"Little bratty child, thinking that he can beat us!"

One of the members that was left standing went to strike Zavian, but Zavian placed his hand outwards, and unleashed a demonic blast of POD to attack the man, but he dodged the attack, swinging his sword to Zavian.

Zavian pulled backwards, avoiding the slash all together, and placed his fingers in a shooting position, pointing them towards the man that was attacking him, shooting off a bullet of POD power that could erase many things.

The man huffed, and activated a fireball based magic spell, shooting it towards the sphere, but Zavian cocked his hand outwards, and upwards, the POD bullet changed direction, and went over the power itself.

"You can control your own power!?"

The man said with surprise, summoning more magical circles, and shot off a number of elements to take down Zavian's attack, but he dodged the sphere out of the way with good finger movements that even the man was surprised.

But then he made a lightning bolt magic blast, hitting the sphere, and took it down.

He smiled at what happened, and was feeling smug…

But then that was replaced with fear when Zavian appeared before him with his foot swinging outwards, and kicked the man in the face, so hard that the air pressure crumbled an already weakened wall, and knocked the man down to the ground, pointing his fingers to his forehead.

"I can fight with my hands and feet too you know?"

Zavian stood protectively of the girl, while the downed hunters were all worried about what was happening.

The child had taken them down.

Even though they hunted his kind, a child took them down.

Zavian then looked down at the man who he had knocked down.

"Now take your men and women out of the Gremory territory. For attacking a defenceless child, I cannot be sure what you are thinking about. It seems that you are the ones that have evil in their hearts if you're attacking a child like this."

Zavian commanded, but the men and women didn't answer.

Zavian scowled, but then Venelana appeared while carrying a number of people behind her, surprising everyone that was around. The kind beauty of Venelana managed to beat a number of people, what was even more worrying was that Zavian managed to beat the enemies and he was a child.

"Coming into the territory of the Gremory without permission is not allowed. Our borders are clearly marked, if you have any business with this girl, since she is in our territory, it is up to the members of the Gremory clan to decide what happens to her. Unless, you can offer me some explanations on why you're attacking my grandson when he was defending this girl? And tell me about why you're hunting her in the first place? To me, I don't see what a child has done to warrant such an attack. I can see the wounds on that girl, it seems like you had intended to kill her for real."

They didn't know what to do.

Venelana was speaking calmly, but an aura around her was giving worry to everyone else that was around them.

Zavian himself made sure that his body was between the girl, and the humans trying to harm her.

Venelana then moved closer to them, and dealt with them while Zavian turned towards the blue haired girl.

Her eyes scanned over Zavian as he pulled closer.

She looked on, and wasn't sure if she was looking at an ally, an enemy or something else entirely.

But because of the wounds on her body, and general dizziness of what happened, her eyes became heavy and she fainted on the spot.

The last thing she saw was a flash of brilliant red and silver that could make anyone intrigued.

* * *

Pain…

Pain rippled through her small body.

She couldn't tell what it was, but she felt like she was dying…

No.

Actually, she felt like her pain was being taken away slowly but surely.

She couldn't work it out.

She didn't know what it was, but it felt like something was washing over her body, and it felt so good. Oh so good. It was so good she thought that she was losing her mind.

The feeling of what it was, made her feel amazing.

She was almost afraid to open her eyes.

When she dared to open her eyes, she felt light hitting her eyes, and she hated the light.

She couldn't even think about what she was going to do now.

The area around her seemed unfamiliar.

It wasn't like the Church she had been at her entire life.

It looked more, polished.

High class.

"Mmmmm..."

That's when she heard a noise.

And also felt arms wrapped around her form.

She didn't even register anything was going on until she heard that noise.

She didn't even feel the body around her body.

Her bottom lip trembled, she didn't even want to know what was going on.

But she turned her eyes slowly to the area that the noise came from.

The first thing she saw was a brilliant red colour, and the same for the silver mixed into the red.

She went lower with her eyes, seeing a cute face of a child before her, hugging onto her form.

Her voice failed her.

She couldn't cry out.

She couldn't do anything.

Her body felt stiff.

Her eyes continued going down, seeing that his shoulders were bare, they had no clothing on.

Continuing with her trembling bottom lip, she continued going down his body, having enough strength to push aside the covers, and saw a near naked sleeping boy.

But she also noticed that on his chest, there were several scar like marks.

Her fingers twitched as she dared to poke his body.

She poked his chest, his arm, and shoulder.

She felt demonic energy coming off of him.

Yet it seemed calm.

"So, this boy is a Devil...? He feels human enough to me..."

The girl reasoned, pushing against his body more and more.

Then she saw his face twitching, so she moved closer and closer.

She couldn't work out what happened.

As she leaned closer and closer, her eyes fluttered and her body tensed more and more.

As she got so close to Zavian, her finger pushed against his cheek, and this time, it woke him up.

His eyes slowly opened, looking tired, and he moved his head upwards, but since the girl was so close, his lips pushed against her cheek, and hers did against his own without even realizing until it was too late.

"Mmmmm...morning is here..."

The young blue haired girl shook her body, and could only let out a scream.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Grayfia heard "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" being yelled, and placed a hand on her forehead.

"It seems our guest is awake."

She slowly stood up, and walked towards the room that Zavian and the girl was in.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The girl screamed while jumping backwards, almost falling off the bed.

The screaming itself caused Zavian to groan, rubbing his eyes.

"Mmmmm, what's that yelling for…?"

His sleepy eyes looked around.

Then they landed on the girl, so he sat up on the bed, but that just gave her a better view of his near naked front.

Her eyes shot across his body and then she placed a hand over her mouth, looking mortified.

"Aah, you're awake. I'm glad you have woken up~"

The girls eyes blinked none stop.

They couldn't decide to stay open or close.

Her breathing became rapid.

Her fingers spread out from her hand, and made gripping motions to Zavian who tilted his head.

"Is something wrong?"

"W...Why are you nearly naked?" She asked in a calmer manner, but she felt her bottom lip trembling. "I am not going to be seduced by the Devils body. No matter how big anything I might have seen might be. I wont allow myself to be tempted by the Devils. E-Even if the Devil kisses my cheek, I will go to Heaven one day. Remember the teaching's, don't be tempted..."

Zavian looked down at his naked body.

Then he looked back towards her with a smile.

"I was making sure you were healed of course. So I bathed you in demonic power. It works better if we have skin to skin contact. Kaa-chan said that as long as your body made contact with mine then I could help speed up the healing process..."

"I'm being seduced by the Devils. They have taken me to their camp to be seduced, and used as a bride of the Devils. It's alright, you've prepared for this. Griselda, I wont see you again, but I wont bow down to the Devils either. I will fight with every last breath inside of me, and eventually find myself with God. I'll see you up there one day."

The girl didn't know whether she was coming or going now.

She didn't even know what to think.

It was all mind blowing.

It was insane.

Zavian didn't know what she was talking about.

It seemed like she had resigned herself to die or something of that nature.

"Erm, you're in no danger."

"Now the Devil is saying I'm in no danger. Another trick of the Devils. I'm going to die."

Zavian cocked his head.

"You're very eccentric aren't you?"

"Now the Devil is saying I'm eccentric even though I do not know what that means. I can only assume it is bad. If I had Excalibur with me then I could defend myself, but the Devil is going to destroy me like he did those other humans."

"Actually, they're currently locked up. No one's dead."

"The Devil is lying to me again." Her eyes looked around the area, and she saw her blade in the corner of the room. "Now I am going to stand up and not look at the near naked Devil boy in front of me." She did as she said, and stood up, when she realized that she was in a nightgown, while Zavian casually stood up. "Don't attack me, I know how to disable Devils with a glare alone. I learned it from Griselda."

"I don't know who Griselda-san is but I'm sure she's a nice person."

Zavian bent over to pick up his pants off the floor, the blue haired girl looked at his butt briefly, before turning her head, and said "The Devil is continuing to seduce me with his butt this time." then she moved backwards, towards her blade.

Zavian gave her a curious look stopping her in her tracks.

"You're in no danger. If you were, wouldn't you be shackled or something?"

She had to admit that it was a good point.

If she was in danger then he probably would have attacked her by now.

And she wouldn't be in a fancy room like she was.

But she still was cautious about what was going on.

Zavian turned back to slide on his pants while the girl moved ever backwards.

"By the way, my name is Zavian Gremory. What's your name?"

The young girl paused, wondering if she should reveal her name or not.

But then she thought that it might help scare the Devil if she did.

"My name is Xenovia, and I am an Exorcist in training. But even in training, I am still quite powerful, so don't try any seduction tricks with me with your butt, or anything of that nature. I have read the books about how male Devils seduce women, and I am going to tell you right now, I am a human that can't be seduced."

"I don't think that's accurate to modern Devils."

Zavian replied, placing on his shirt, while the girl grabbed a nearby shirt, and threw it on her body and some pants as well. Since she saw 'Blue haired girls clothes.' written on paper nearby, she thought that they would be for her.

Then as Zavian turned around, Xenovia grabbed her blade, and mercilessly swung it for Zavian without even thinking about the consequences, going right for his neck to cleave off his head.

But while turning, he caught the sight of the blade, so he pulled back, the sword cutting the air, Xenovia got into a mediocre stance with her blade.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"You kidnapped me to be in your little dungeon and you were going to attack me no doubt! Devils are like that after all!"

"That's a very generalization of a race without knowing them. Have you interacted with Devils before?"

Xenovia didn't reveal anything but swung her sword for Zavian once more.

Zavian however ran his POD through his hand, and shot it for Xenovia's blade. The energy was unreal, and Xenovia was immensely surprised when the POD shot went right through the sword she was wielding, essentially cutting it in half, the section of the blade that had been cut off stabbed into the floor, while she held the remnants of the broken sword, to her everlasting surprise and couldn't begin to imagine what she was going to do now.

"Calm down, I'm not here to harm you."

"Says the Devil who was near naked with me in bed."

Xenovia dead panned, Zavian rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but that was to heal your body. You had some nasty injuries, I was taking care of you. If I didn't do that, then you could have died. Could you tell me why you were with them within Gremory territory? I need to know so I can make a proper transfer for you to go back to your people once more."

Xenovia didn't believe him, and shot for the door.

He went to intercept when Xenovia threw her sword for Zavian.

Zavian grabbed the blade, and within a single motion, he threw it at the door, stabbing into the wood, blocking Xenovia's path all together, she couldn't deny that he was quite skilled to throw that with such accuracy.

"Don't run away, I only want to talk to you. I'm not here to harm you."

"I cannot believe that. Everything in the teachings has told me different. I cannot stand here, and just allow you to devour my soul."

"Devour your soul…? Are you teaching ancient stuff? Devils haven't devoured souls for hundreds of years."

Xenovia scowled.

"Don't insult the teachings."

"I'm not, I'm just saying that-"

"Zavian-sama." Grayfia stepped through the door, cutting off Zavian. "Ah, it seems that our guest has woken up..." She noticed the blade in the wall. "...and has taken up fighting already. I suppose that makes sense considering that she's most likely an Exorcist."

"Yes, her name is Xenovia-san and I think she might be confused about why we brought her here. She thinks we're going to take her soul or something like that."

Zavian chuckled awkwardly, while Xenovia saw her chance, and rushed for the door, pushing past Grayfia, and ran down the corridor.

Zavian looked towards his Mother who held onto her stomach briefly.

"Kaa-chan, are you okay? You could have stopped her then easily."

"Ah, I could of yes. I was momentarily distracted. But do not fear Zavian-sama, she cannot leave this house, I have sealed it off."

Zavian chuckled lightly.

But he could see that his Mother was feeling a little unwell or something and was worried for her.

* * *

Xenovia ran down the corridors as fast as she could.

She didn't know where she was going, but she had to escape.

She saw many corridors that looked the same.

She saw pictures on the wall of Lord and Lady Gremory among others.

She even saw an image of Zavian which looked a little younger than he was now.

But that didn't matter.

What did was running out of the area.

She tried different doors, but they were locked, or when she opened them, they were just another bed room, or the bath room, and she couldn't find a way for her to get out of the castle that she was in.

When she found an open door, she burst through it, and saw Sirzechs sat in the room, holding up a dangerous looking sword.

Her eyes widened when he turned towards her, placing the sword back down in its rightful place.

"Hello there. You must be-"

"Demon!"

Xenovia yelled, and ran out of the door, shutting it behind her, leaving behind a baffled Sirzechs.

Xenovia continued running, turning a corridor, and found some stairs.

"Thank you God, I am going to escape. Wait for me Griselda."

Relief came to her body, so she went down them as fast as she could.

As she ran down them, she was opened up to a large foyer area with different plants near the walls, more pictures hung up, and decorated with the Gremory symbol that could make most things look shameful.

She found the door in front of her, so she ran forward.

But as she did, she heard a noise coming from the left, so her eyes dared that way, and she saw that someone was holding up a blade…

It was Venelana.

She was holding up some scissors, cutting some fabric before her.

But to Xenovia, they looked very sharp, and could be turned on her.

Venelana noticed Xenovia in the hallway, and gave a gentle smile.

"Aah, you're the girl from before. You have finally woken up. I'm sure that Zavian is very happy, he was quite worried about you, he shared a lot of his demonic power with you so your healing would be increased."

Xenovia wasn't sure what to believe.

But she shot for the door, and went to open it, when a circle appeared before her, a barrier.

She couldn't touch it.

Her hands were repelled when she tried.

"Sorry, but if you go into the Underworld then you might be seen as an invader." Zavian said as he came up behind her. She grabbed a nearby plant pot to throw at Zavian, but he held up his hands. "Listen, I'm not here to kill you. I don't want to do anything to you, please just calm down so we can talk about what's happening."

"Never!"

Xenovia charged for Zavian, throwing the pot at Zavian, but Zavian shot it down with his demonic power, Xenovia placed her hand outwards, thrusting it towards Zavian but Zavian caught her fist, and pushed her backwards.

"Please listen to me. I am not going to harm you. Lets talk about what happened."

Xenovia inhaled and exhaled.

She was surrounded by powerful Devils.

Griselda in times like this told her to think rationally, and do what she could to escape her worries.

Even though she didn't want to do this, she had to do what it takes to get back to the Church.

"Alright...I shall have a conversation with you. But I want it to be just a calm meeting."

"I wasn't the one swinging a sword around."

Xenovia gave him a dead panned expression, Zavian scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

* * *

Later on, Zavian and Xenovia sat down within the living area, and were moderately alone. Some maids and servants were hanging around, but beyond that, they were alone. Grayfia and Sirzechs were currently sorting out a number of things regarding Xenovia, and his grandparents were bust doing their duties.

He could see that she was acting rather stiff.

Though given the circumstances, he could understand why that was.

It made sense.

He however acted calm like a nobleman would do, having his hands together, showing a calm and collected expression.

"So, could you tell me why you were chasing after those people? Or they chasing after you?"

Xenovia didn't know if she should reveal anything or not at first.

But then seeing that she was in a tight situation, then she had to do something.

"I am an Exorcist...in training. They betrayed the faith. They needed to be stopped, I saw an opportunity, and took it. Though I admit now that I didn't think it through and got myself into a bad situation. I wished to prove to Griselda that I was strong and didn't need to hold back, and was ready to go on missions to defend the Church and its loyal followers. But now, I was saved by a Devil. I hope God can forgive this transgression."

"Well, I'm sure God would be fine with it if you live."

Xenovia's eyes snapped upon Zavian as he said it, almost like she was in disbelief.

"You know nothing of my God, do not presume things."

Zavian seeing the harsh eyes of Xenovia on his form, continued showing a calm and rational face.

"Okay then. All I'm saying is that we have to make contact with your group, and arrange a place for you to be taken to. Devils of our nature can't exactly go towards the Church, enemy territory, and the same for the Church coming to the Underworld to collect you. We still are at odds with one another after all."

"Drop me off in the middle of a wooded area near the place you found me, I could find my way back to the Church."

Xenovia stated it as if it was nothing.

But to Zavian it wasn't an option.

"Sorry but I can't do that."

"Why? Are you denying me the chance to return back to the Church?"

Zavian shook his head.

"If we drop you off in the middle of nowhere, and something happened to you, I am not sure I could live with that on my conscience."

"Funny, I didn't know that a Devil had conscience."

She laughed through her nose, almost scoffing.

She didn't back down for even a second.

She wasn't even going to show a vulnerable side.

Zavian had to admit that it wasn't so bad to see such a girl her age acting so tough even in the face of overwhelming odds.

"We do, and I would have it on mine if something happened to you. The best way for us to deal with this is to make sure that we all understand what happened, and have you safely returned to the Church. My parents are currently making contact with the Church and we're sorting out a neutral meeting ground, and to discuss it and explain what happened. I think it is safe for all sides to do it this way."

Zavian answered Xenovia in a way to defuse the situation.

Xenovia hummed as she folded her arms.

"I see, then I suppose that would have to be the best way. If it is to keep the sides all happy, and not have any negativity on our groups."

Zavian nodded his head.

"Now, is there anything you would like to eat Xenovia-san? You haven't eaten since...well, whenever it was you ate last."

"No, I'm currently fine." Contrary to what she said, her stomach began rumbling, causing her to blush in mild embarrassment. "...I guess that maybe a meal wouldn't be so bad. Though I would like it checked for poison beforehand."

Zavian laughed off Xenovia's words.

"Haha, you're funny Xenovia-san, we wouldn't poison any food."

Xenovia gave him a wary look, and wasn't so sure about it.

But she was glad to get some food.

Even if it was from the Devils.

* * *

Two days later, Xenovia laid in her bed, and wondered what was going to happen.

She didn't think that a Devils home would be like this.

It was quite calm and cheerful.

Even during the meals, she saw Zavian and his family laughing together.

Even with her there, they didn't even seem like they were in the company of an Exorcist.

She just couldn't work it out.

But then she needed the bathroom, so she stood up, and walked out of the room.

She knew that trying to escape was futile.

She was in the Underworld, she had nowhere else to go.

Though even relying on Devils was hard for the young woman.

As she walked down the corridor, she saw that Zavian's bedroom door was slightly ajar, and a thought came to her, so she decided to go inside.

"Devil boy, are you in here?"

She asked, walking inside of the room...only to discover that it was empty.

Her eyes glanced around the bedroom, noticing that there were many different type of things around. Mostly, they were for children, like video games, a large television among other things, but she also saw some pictures on the side.

She saw some of Sirzechs, Grayfia and Zavian, some of his grandparents, and other pictures with children his own age.

She continued looking towards the pictures, and moved forward towards them...

But then she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and instinctively attack Zavian, but he casually dodged the attack, and put distance between us. Xenovia went to attack again, but she saw that it was Zavian himself so she paused, she knew that she probably wouldn't of been able to over power him anyway.

"Do you really feel that bad being here that your instincts tell you to attack?"

"If the situation was reversed, you'd feel the same as myself." Zavian couldn't deny that it might be the case. "By the way, I have to ask something."

"Yes?"

"I had to understand a few things. Like, why did you rescue me? You're a Devil, I'm from the Church. According to what you said and my own interpretations, I invaded your lands, the Gremory's territory and I'm being difficult. Most Devils would just casually throw me away or kill me or something. I've been here two days now, and not a single attempt has been made on my life. I do not understand."

"Well, that's not my way."

Zavian spoke up while looking stoic, quite like Grayfia.

"What is your way exactly?"

"It is to give others a home and make sure that they have good lives."

Xenovia folded her arms.

"Devils always say alluring words. That's what we're taught at the Church. Devils will deceive you and try and make you lower your sense of security."

"I understand why you're distrustful of me, I probably would be the same. But I can say that you'll be safe here."

"Safe? I saw those scars on your body. How can I be safe here when you aren't safe here?"

Zavian's eyes drifted to the side.

"I didn't get them from living here, that was a completely different incident all together."

"And how is that anyway? What happened to you?"

Zavian inhaled slowly, and remembered how he got them.

It was difficult to think about it.

He couldn't.

Xenovia then peered into his eyes deeply, then pointed to one of his eyes.

"This eye, it isn't natural, is it? I had my doubts before, but seeing it this close, there's some differences."

"I can see out of it and everything, but it isn't natural no."

Zavian revealed while Xenovia continued looking into his eyes.

"What happened to your eye? Did someone attack you? It must of been painful to have your eye destroyed...yet, you seem cheerful. If my eye was destroyed, then I'd be angry or bitter."

Zavian bowed his head.

"Sorry, I don't want to relive that time in my life, it was the worst experience of my life. But it wasn't anything to do with my parents. They love me, and they want what's best for me, they can't help if evil people try underhanded tactics. And yes, I'm angry about it, but I can't change the past, I can only move forward, and do good in this world. I have loving parents, and I want to spread my affection to those who don't have it, my Tou-chan is a kind Maou-sama, and I too want to be like that, yet like my Kaa-chan, I want to do my best in all my duties. And I too want to make sure that you're okay."

"But why would it matter to you if I am okay or not?"

Xenovia brought up as she thought about what Zavian said about what happened, so Zavian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because you're under my care. We met while you were in Gremory territory, and I was there to make sure that you were safe. I know you probably dislike me, don't trust me, and might even be planning to run away again at any opportunity that you have, and I don't blame you for that."

Xenovia blinked in confusion.

"You...don't?"

It just didn't make sense.

The Devils, from what she had seen with Strays, were people that would use anything for their own greed.

But, what she was seeing was a child her own age, someone that displayed happiness, and also sadness.

Someone that showed genuine emotions.

Someone that was looking out for her.

"No. You're in a situation that you can't control. To you, you're in the Maou-sama's house surrounded by powerful Devils, that would be terrifying for any Exorcist. And here I am, speaking about things like you shouldn't be worried. You have every right to be worried, or scared or whatever you feel. But I'm not going to harm you. I wont attack you, you're safe here. And I'm not going to try and corrupt you away from God either. That isn't what I would do. Everyone has the right to believe whatever they want to believe in. If that's God, or your parents like it is with me, then that's our choice."

Xenovia didn't want to believe it.

She wanted to say that it was the Devils words that were trying to lure her away from God.

But, there was something in his words, in his voice that she began to believe.

She wouldn't allow her to fall from God...yet, she didn't want to fight until she knew that she had to.

"You saved my life...if you knew I was an Exorcist like you do now, would you have chosen my side rather than the enemy Exorcists that had chased me?"

"Yes."

Xenovia managed to hide a surprised expression coming to face, and pressed forward.

"Why is that?"

"I saw your eyes."

"My eyes? Is there something weird about my eyes?"

Zavian shook his head.

"No, but I saw that you didn't hold evil intentions, and they did. In my life, I've seen a good number of people holding different intentions. I can tell if someone is being attacked, or the attacker, and if they're good or not."

"That's quite the skill. I have yet to develop such things."

Zavian chuckled lightly.

"I can see that~"

Xenovia found bemusement coming to her from Zavian's calm smile.

"Maybe I wont fight for now. But if only you tell me more about Devils from a Devil himself."

"What is that you want to know exactly?"

Xenovia pondered that for a few moments, before nodding.

"Do all Devils prefer being naked in bed with other people?"

Being direct, wasn't something that Zavian had expected.

"Hehe, I think that's more of a Gremory thing. Being clothed while in bed feels odd for me, and I said that I had to do that to heal your wounds. I'm not someone with a healing power naturally, the best I can do is share my demonic energy and heal your wounds slowly."

"I see, I see. And are all male members of the Gremory family also romantically involved with silver haired maids?"

Zavian cocked his head curiously.

"Erm...no, that's exclusive to my Tou-chan."

"I understand. And what is your feeling on the colour blue? Since it is the opposite of the colour red like some of your hair."

"Why?"

"I would like your opinion."

Xenovia's stoic voice was rather surprising to say the least.

"Well, blue is a nice colour. Reminds me of the ocean actually."

Xenovia scanned his face before inclining her neck.

"Right, and you aren't out to end the world, right?"

"Haha, no that's not in my plans."

Xenovia's face began curling upwards…

But then she realized what she was doing, so stopped herself, and remained as stoic as she could.

"I see, then that's fine. I need the bathroom now young Devil."

"Zavian, that's my name. You can call me that if you want."

"Zavian...then I shall call you Zavian. Now I'm going to the bathroom Zavian."

Xenovia bowed her head, and walked to the bathroom like she had originally planned beforehand.

Devils were the enemy...yet, she hadn't talked to someone her own age so casually before.

Everyone else in the Church wouldn't really speak to her.

Yet Zavian managed to speak to her normally. He wasn't put off by her direct words, and he didn't even seem to show worry when she attacked him.

All in all, Xenovia thought that if she had to spend time with some Devils, then this Devil wasn't so bad.

* * *

The time had come, and Sirzechs stood with Grayfia, and Zavian, among a few guards just in case something where to happen.

Xenovia preferred standing at a distance.

But it seemed that she had slowly began warming up to Zavian himself as she spoke to him without any disgust or anger in her voice.

Though it was clear that she was still tense.

"Tou-chan, how long is it until they come?"

"They should be arriving soon. I had to contact the Church directly, and it seems that they are making sure this isn't a trap."

Sirzechs replied happily, Zavian could understand that.

"You'll get to go back to your friends."

"I don't have friends."

Zavian heard that from Xenovia, and felt sad for her.

"No one at all?"

"The other kids don't want to talk to me, so I don't mind. Though I can converse with Griselda sometimes when she's not angry at me."

"It's nice that you have someone to speak to."

Xenovia hummed, as they continued waiting around.

But then after a little while, a bright circle appeared before them, and it showed some people appearing in a flash of golden light.

The light that was shone from the circle was so bright that Zavian covered his eyes, but Grayfia and Sirzechs all stayed calm and collected.

The person who appeared was a young woman who was very endowed in the chest area. Her hair was blonde and curly. On the right side of her hair, there seemed to be a flower attached to it, and from behind her, beautiful wings grew from her back.

Beside her, were a few Angels, and even a foreign looking woman who could be an actress with stunning eyes.

Xenovia recognized her, and gained a relieved face.

"Griselda."

Griselda's eyes went towards Xenovia, and a smile spread across her face.

"Xenovia, you are safe. I'm so happy." Xenovia nodded, but then Griselda frowned, causing Xenovia to back away. "But, you ran away from the Church to pursue enemies that could have killed you? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Th...That's, I was trying to prove myself-"

"Xenovia." The young blue haired girl winced, dropping the calm demeanour for that one of a worried child. "You could have died, I was immensely worried about you. You can't go running off when you like. If anyone else had found you, then you could have been killed. You're lucky that the Gremory boy had found you and not a Devil with greedier intentions."

Xenovia's head bowed down, Gabriel giggled sweetly.

"Griselda-san, don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine." Her eyes went towards Zavian and smiled adorably. "I've been hearing good things about you young man. Saving young Xenovia-san here, and managing to keep her safe, and sound. You have Heaven's thanks."

Zavian bowed his head like his Mother had taught him before, Sirzechs stepped forward, and gave an odd chuckle.

"Sorry about this Gabriel, it seems like this incident had caused trouble for both sides with this meeting happening in my territory."

Gabriel shook her head gently.

"No, I'm sorry for causing you worry with Xenovia-san here. But your son showed a great kindness, even in the face of difficulty as I've been told from Griselda-san. Onii-sama wanted to come, but he's currently a little busy so the duty fell down to me. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course~ Haha, this is just a formality anyway, this isn't that serious. Everyone understands what happened during that day, it isn't an issue."

Grayfia nodded, not saying a word since she was in her maid mode at that moment.

"You are correct Sirzechs-san, I understand perfectly. I am just grateful for your kind son taking care of Xenovia-san." Gabriel glanced towards Zavian who looked shyly to the side. "Hehe, you don't have to be shy with me, I promise I wont bite~"

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry Gabriel-sama! It's just...n-no, never mind." Gabriel continued to smile, as Zavian leaned forward. "Erm, Gabriel-sama, can I ask a question…?"

"It's alright, don't worry. You can ask me anything."

"Then, is it possible for Church humans and Devils to be friends?"

Xenovia's face turned to surprise, as did Grayfia and Griselda.

However Sirzechs was happy that Zavian said something like that.

Gabriel let out a small giggle.

"One day I hope that's the case. Isn't it better to be friends than not fight?"

"Y-Yes that's right!"

"Then lets all work hard to make that dream achievable okay Zavian-kun?"

"Of course Gabriel-sama!"

"Then lets be friends Zavian-kun! You and me can be friends!"

Gabriel's childlike innocence had to surprise Grayfia.

But she was happy that her son was making strides to better the world already and make friends with other factions.

"I-I see...i-is that allowed?"

Gabriel leaned down towards him, placing her hand on top of his head gently.

"Of course, I'm sure that it would be fine. Besides, I think you're very kind and brave to risk your life to protect someone you didn't know. It shows me that you're going to be a beautifully kind Devil one day."

"Then I accept!"

Gabriel bowed her head to Zavian and the others, and briefly talked about what happened with Xenovia and her entering territory.

It worked out pretty well and nothing was going to come of it, Sirzechs was a kind guy and didn't see it fit to have anything be put on Xenovia since she was still a young girl, and he also saw that even if Xenovia didn't admit it, she had enjoyed some time with Zavian, and vice versa, and hoped one day that peace between the factions would happen so they could be friends fully.

Once it was done, Gabriel and the others began taking their leave.

Xenovia looked towards Zavian who waved.

Though it was an odd experience, she saw something that she didn't think that she would…

A kind Devil.

Somehow, she knew that this would change a few things on how she would look and what she would feel for the future.

When they were gone, Zavian noticed that Grayfia held a hand to her stomach once more.

Something that she had been doing for a while now.

"Kaa-chan, something's wrong, isn't there?"

Grayfia tilted her head.

"Why do you think that?"

"You...keep holding your stomach...and I heard you being sick the other day...a-are you ill? Are you going to be sicker…?"

Seeing the worry on her sons face, Grayfia bent down towards him, placing a hand on his head, and gently rubbed, showing a kinder softer side that Grayfia rarely showed in public, if ever when in public.

"I'm not sick Zavian-sama. Something wonderful has happened."

"O-Oh?"

Sirzechs adopted a smile, picked up Zavian and held him up high.

"Your Kaa-chan is pregnant Zavian! You're going to be an Onii-sama!"

"A-An Onii-sama? I'm going to have an Otouto or Imouto?!"

"That's right! We don't know what it is yet, but your Kaa-chan and I are having another child! We've been truly blessed!"

"I-I see, then I'm so happy! I'll make sure the new baby is safe Tou-chan!"

Sirzechs chuckled happily.

"Good, I'll be counting on you~"

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be a good Onii-sama Zavian-sama."

Grayfia said with a refreshing smile on her face, in turn Zavian allowed a smile to appear on his face.

But then his face turned serious.

"Can we name the baby if it's a boy, Sirzechs two electric boogaloo?"

Grayfia wore a baffled face, Sirzechs on the other hand nodded.

"That's a good name Zavian! I approve!"

"No."

Grayfia vehemently denied it.

Sirzechs scrunched up his eyebrows.

"How about-"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish! It was a name for a girl!"

Sirzechs complaint made Grayfia narrow her eyes.

"Was it Grayfia two electric boogaloo?" Sirzechs wore a sheepish smile. "No. I don't even know what an electric boogaloo is."

"It's a dance."

Sirzechs expressed joyfully, Grayfia stayed on him with cloudy eyes.

"No."

Sirzechs and Zavian gave a collective sigh, while Zavian was placed onto Sirzechs' shoulders.

"We'll find a good name. Come on Zavian! Lets go and think of names for the new baby!"

"Yes Tou-chan!"

Grayfia rolled her eyes as Sirzechs began running around the area.

But she couldn't deny that she was happy.

To see her son and Sirzechs being so close, and now with another baby on the way, it felt good to her.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So yeah, that's the end of the chapter! You all voted for it, so here it is, the first son of Sirzechs and Grayfia, the older brother of Millicas! I'm surprised this one came on top, but I'm alright with it since I've got a bunch of ideas for this story! I'd also like to thank everyone who did vote, and for those other stories that didn't make it, like Ophis' Spawn and some others, I'll do them one day, but for right now, this is what won!**

**So Zavian's quite the character, he can be quite eccentric but an intelligent young man, a mixture of Sirzechs and Grayfia's personalities, can be fun loving and yet super serious when he needs to be, and as befitting a Gremory, he doesn't seem to care that he's naked or near naked in from of others, and as expected as a child of Sirzechs and Grayfia, he's quite gifted in his powers with having a good mastery of his Power of Destruction and able to control it at a young age to a good degree, and he has quite the sad past, which is going to play a role later down the story when we find out more of what had happened to him, lets just say it isn't always great to be the son of famous people.**

**And Xenovia who's quite cold to Zavian at first (quite understandable, especially how they met in bed with one another after she woke up) began slowly warming up to the idea that all Devils aren't so bad when hearing more about Zavian himself, and what he believes, and had a small change of heart by the end which will grow as we go through the story.**

**So yeah, now it's peerage time, and this is where you all can become involved!**

**As you can tell, Xenovia is going to be in the peerage, and why Xenovia you might wonder? I think she's quite useful with her swords, I've got an idea for a combination between her and Zavian with both having destructive powers, it would be quite fun, and I like Xenovia's character in general, especially during later volumes where she goes all out with her thoughts, her bluntness among other things.**

**But the rest of the peerage, is up to you all! I've had some suggestions via PM's, and reviews on other things. Let me know what you think! Some peerage members will be shared with Akira from Half Breed Warrior, but the peerage wont be the exact same.**

**An older Kunou (since this is fanfiction, while she can't in canon, Kunou would be quite strong with her foxfire among other abilities), Akeno (Holy Lightning among other abilities definitely an asset), Bova (Tannin's son, powerful Dragon and already Zavian's friend/rival) a female Vali (Divine Dividing and a Lucifer, definitely an asset, and Zavian's Father is the currently titled Lucifer so that would be fun), a female Yuuto (eventually two Sacred Gear's, and Gram along with other Demon swords, would be a great asset to Zavian), Tosca (her barriers would be quite useful and could seal enemies) Koneko (Senjutsu user, and the fact that Sirzechs rescues Koneko in canon, it would make sense to give Koneko to Zavian rather than Rias since his sons of age at that point to take care of her), Elmenhilde (her Vampire abilities could be quite the asset), Leonardo (Annihilation Maker would be quite good for Zavian's peerage) Seekvaira (her clans ability would be useful and she's quite intelligent, underutilized in the main series, yes she's an heiress but since this is fanfiction, it could be fun), Le Fay (a magician who's quite skilled), Lint Sellzen (as we've seen recently, she's quite skilled, and can match quite strong opponents).**

**I also received a quite cool idea where Sona joins Zavian's peerage, therefore Tsubaki would also join the peerage, Sona's remaining members can be discussed later, maybe given Rias' or Zavian's peerages. As for Saji, either be a male or female, that would be your choice. I don't think that has been done before, I thought it was a cool and interesting to explore, and yes, Sona's an heiress, but as with Kunou and Seekvaira above, this is fanfiction so it could change to her joining Zavian's peerage, I've got ideas on how it could work.**

**For now though, only Xenovia is a confirmed member of the peerage, and of course, suggestions that aren't on the list above are always welcomed!**

**So yeah, thanks for reading, thanks for voting on the poll, and until next time!**


	2. Nekomata's troubles!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Mr Beaver Buttington; Thanks, changed.**

**weslyschraepen; I couldn't put her in the peerage, Rias kinda needs the Sekiryuutei. Yeah maybe~ Perhaps~**

**LoamyCoffee; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Ingvlid would be quite useful.**

**Absolute Mirage; Thanks very much! Yeah, it's going to be quite the journey for Zavian and his group. She is one of my favourite characters as well. Lint is basically Freed without the vulgar words that he uses, and she's pretty interesting. No worries, I can understand about real life problems.**

**HUNTER with bad grammar; Cool, thanks for the suggestions! I don't know if that has been done before, it could be interesting to explore. Saji can use all four though, so two people using two at a time should be quite easy. And thanks!**

**ArcherGenes; Thanks very much! Xenovia is quite the cool character! It depends on if Ise is a female here or not.**

**Wannabe-Freak; Well, I am glad that I can inspire you to write! And thanks very much!**

**Primus1661; Cool, thanks for the votes!**

**BrxkenArrow; I don't see a male Cao Cao following a Devil, a female might considering romantic feelings and all. And yeah, with the True Longinus, Cao Cao would be a very strong peerage member. Akira from Half Breed Warriors got Jin so it would be a repeat of that, if I was going to give him one, it would be a different one.**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, Xenovia's in the peerage, harem and has been introduced quite early! Yeah, Xenovia will be shown time to time thinking about Zavian, or hearing about his achievements among other things. Yeah she could do that~ Cool suggestions! I could see that happening actually~ Yeah that would be cool, Saji has some awesome powers, and it's sad that in canon they don't get to shine much. That would be pretty funny~ Millicas as a bro-con would be funny. Yeah, I could see him doing that.**

**Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked it! And yeah they would be!**

**BloodTyrant16; Rossweisse would be cool~**

**Crenin; Those are great additions, thanks for the suggestions!**

**KirigayaYamato; Thanks very much! Yeah, I'm not sure if it has been done before, but it would be fun to explore. And thanks for the suggestions! And thank you very much!**

**Skull Flame; Yeah, good thing wasn't it? We'll find out more as we go into the story, but those people are going to be enemies for Zavian and his group. That's Gabriel for you. Hehe, that would be funny~ She is yeah, Millicas in canon is about 5-8 years old, so Zavina's ten right now, so when canon comes around, Millicas will be around 6-7 years old. Yup! That's Bova for you! Nyx huh, that's quite interesting.**

**Nivek Beldo; Yup, just a game between Father and son. They have a nice dynamic between them huh~? She didn't know he was the son of Lucifer though, she doesn't really know who Zavian was besides being a Devil, she found out, but it didn't give her more surprise than her situation. He does yeah. We'll learn more about that in the future. Zavian's the type to not let those things define him, he might've lost an eye, but he doesn't seek pity, it's made him a stronger person. Yeah maybe~ Yeah that would be pretty cool~ Well, female Saji wouldn't be obsessed with Sona, she'd be obsessed with Zavian. Yeah sounds good. And yeah, we'll learn more about that in the future~**

**The Last Kenpachi; Jeanne could be an option, she's more Knight to me than Bishop with the swords and all. But she could still rain down swords.**

**HolyKnightX; Thanks very much! Then I'm glad it came out for you! Well, powerful enemies that want to break Sirzechs and Grayfia because they can't take down the pair due to their power, trying to murder their son would be a horrid thing for them both. Ooh yeah, Serafall's gonna find out. Yeah, I feel sorry for Seekvaira, she has an awesome Clan Trait, yet she's hardly used in canon. Xenovia's gonna have a unique perspective now on this.**

**Arkraith; No worries, I'll be doing it in the future. Yeah it's gonna be a fun ride!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's a mixture of childlike and serious. He has quite the back story that's gonna be explored in the future. She is yeah, we'll see a different kind of Xenovia by the time we come to canon. Still blunt and all, but her experience with the Devils has begun to change her views on them. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**TehStorm; You're not wrong, it is criminally underrated.**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the suggestion! A female Issei huh. Yeah maybe~ Depends on a few things~**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! She'd be cool. Sera, as in Serafall. Yeah maybe she could~ Those are quite interesting ideas as well! Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah they'd be pretty cool! Thanks! Yeah, he's quite close to his parents, and they can be quite overprotective, but that's because they love him and don't want him to suffer. Bova and Zavian have quite the nice relationship with one another. Venelana and Zavian have a nice Grandmother, grandson relationship. That's Zavian for you, and even if he's a Wizard Technique type, so is Sirzechs and he can annihilate anything with his power, Zavian's his son so he'll be able to bring the pain when he needs to. Xenovia was scared, as most Exorcists would be when in that kind of situation. Well, you never know what that sword could be, could be something important later on~ He does yeah, he likes sleeping in the buff. It could be that, we'll have to wait and see~ Euclid and Zavian are going to have an interesting relationship with one another. I'm glad that you liked it! And yeah, it's gonna be interesting to see them again!**

**Guest 2; That would be quite funny! Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, I could see Millicas doing things like that, taking after Sirzechs.**

**Guest 3; Yeah, they'd be quite awesome!**

**Guest 4; Thanks very much! Yeah, I did a poll, and this came out on top. I'm glad that you like him! It's going to be quite interesting seeing Zavian grow. Ooh yeah, Xenovia and Zavian are going to have quite the relationship.**

**Oblivious IJ; No worries~ Yeah, that would be quite awesome! Leonardo would be quite diverse~ Elmenhilde is a good character to use~ Yeah some will be the same but not all of them. Hehe, Zavian's Sirzechs sidekick, that would be funny~ Xenovia and Zavian are gonna have quite an interesting relationship. He could be like that! Hehe~**

**DxD; Maybe in another story, by the time canon starts, Millicas will be about 6-7 years old, considering Zavian's about ten now, and Grayfia's pregnant with Millicas. But he'll dote on Millicas, and take care of him. They could still do that, the cute younger brother, and his aunt doing such things.**

**Kamen Rider W; Thanks very much! Cool suggestions!**

**Guest 5; Thanks! Yeah, she will be considering what happened in the last chapter~**

**Guest 6; That would be quite funny! Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Vizard Masky; Yup! That's him! Zavian is loved by the general public, he's the son of the Maou Lucifer, and his Queen, he's quite popular, but being popular isn't always great, a lot of expectations are on Zavian to the point that it is insane sometimes, so that's gonna be an aspect that we'll explore more in the future. It depends on how it's done, and why they're hated in the first place, Akira from Half Breed Warrior is hated for being an existence that shouldn't of happened. Cool, thanks for the votes! That would be quite the spin on it~**

**Lightwave; Yeah, it seems to be rare. He's got quite a few personality quirks, he can be childlike yet he can be dead serious when he needs to be. Yeah, we'll learn more about that in the future, and what's gonna happen with that. It will yeah, she'll see that Devils can be good people too. It will be conflicting but she'll come to see Zavian and some other Devils as good people before becoming a Devil like in canon. He does yeah, we'll see Zavian doing a number of things in the future. Those are cool suggestions!**

**Guest 7; Ooh yeah, it will be something like that. It's going to be one of the things that Zavian's gonna have to deal with in his life.**

**Guest 8; I'd have to catch up on the manga before doing an Akame ga kill story, I've watched most of the anime, and I've heard that it isn't the same as the manga so I'd have to read that first. I do like Akame so she'd be a good pairing, and yeah, that imperial arms could be quite interesting to do.**

**lunacyvonklaus; Thanks for letting me know!**

**Draak D. Sol; They wouldn't be able to do anything though since Zavian right now is ten, by the time canon comes around, Millicas will be seven. And thanks very much!**

**Neonlight01; Why would he be hated? He's a pure blooded Devil from an esteemed family, he's not a half breed like Akira, but being Zavian is still quite difficult with the immense pressure that society would place onto him. Yeah he can make friends with people, apart of the Gremory charm I suppose~ Okay.**

**Guest 9; Yeah that would be interesting. I wish we knew more about them though. I've read what's been translated and they seem pretty cool.**

**Guest 10; Yeah, that would be fun.**

**Revanchist; Yup, she showed up right away and we'll see more of her in the future. I could see Xenovia doing something like that.**

**Guest 11; I don't see why not, he can shape it in different ways and a sword wouldn't be impossible.**

**AlphaOmega; Yup, that's what he is. Yeah, he's a nice guy, despite what's happened to him, he's quite positive. We'll find out more about him in the future. He did yeah, must be the Gremory way~ Xenovia's got a few things to think about~**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Nekomata's troubles!**

It had been a few months since Zavian saw Xenovia, he had to wonder what she was doing, what she was thinking and if she even thought about him, and what she might be doing.

Though he had to admit that it was also rather weird that he found himself thinking about Xenovia since most of the time he had been in a place where she basically hated him, and even at the end, he didn't know how she felt about him.

While waking up, he crawled out of bed, and stretched his arm.

Since he was alone, he was naked.

He liked sleeping like that.

But he didn't expect that his door would open.

"Zavian-kun, I need your..." A young girl with short black hair and glasses walked into the room, and observed Zavian's naked body, running her eyes downwards across his naked body, her eyes widening and her cheeks turned bright red. "Z-Zavian-kun! I'm so sorry! I should of knocked!"

Zavian scratched the back of his head.

"Good morning to you too Sona-san."

Sona's cheeks flushed deeper shades of red, her eyebrows went wild with her thoughts, and her body felt hotter.

Zavian casually picked up some underwear, and placed it on, while Sona continued blushing.

"You can look now."

Sona felt her heart beat increase immensely.

"W-Why are you not bothered by me seeing you like that...?"

Sona couldn't work it out, but Zavian shrugged.

"I don't think about things like that, being naked is fine with me. So, what's wrong Sona-san?"

Sona's bottom lip trembled as her mind flashed back to the naked Zavian, but she tried to hold it together the best that she could.

"Y-Yes, Onee-sama's been acting strange since yesterday. I think she found out about you meeting Gabriel-sama."

"Oh...I see. Then I guess we should get to her."

Zavian walked towards the door, but Sona turned him around.

"Clothes."

"Ooh yeah~"

He gave a sheepish smile, and returned into his room, to get some clothes on.

* * *

"Onee-sama, please come out of the room. It was months ago Onee-sama."

Sona's eyes scanned the door itself within her castle to the bedroom of her elder sister.

"I only just found out about it recently. I sensed a disturbance in the force that day, but I didn't pay attention. I should have trusted my instincts. Gabriel of course would try something like this, she is that crafty, and she hurts me all of the time. Now she's stealing Zavi-tan away from me and she is a bully! Angel, she is not an Angel! She is a true Demon in Angel's clothing! Monster might be a more accurate saying!"

Her eyes turned to the boy beside her, and let out a small breath.

"You see why I called you? Onee-sama wont come out at all."

Zavian leaned forward expectedly, and then casually unleashed some POD on the door handle, and turned it into nothing, casually pushing the door open.

"Doors open Sona-san."

Sona placed a hand on her forehead, letting out a deep breath.

"I could have done that." Zavian stuck out his tongue towards her. "Onee-sama's been depressed since you saw Gabriel-sama….well, when she found out about it anyway."

Sona winced while Zavian casually walked into the room.

Hunched over, was Serafall.

She looked like she had been crying.

Zavian casually moved forward with Sona following behind with an intense gaze.

"Sera-tan, what's going on? Sona-san seemed worried when she called this morning. You haven't left this room since last night."

Serafall let out a hiccup, brushing under her eyes.

"It's Gabriel, you have become friends with Gabriel even though she has sent me abusive messages."

"She doesn't send you abusive messages."

Sona sighed out, but Serafall shot up, and shook her entire body left to right.

"That's not true Sona-chan! She called me a thing the other day while laughing at me! And she wrote me this letter!"

Serafall threw the letter at both Zavian and Sona.

Zavian picked it up, and saw the words 'I'm going to get you' written on it.

But there was some part of the message that had been scrubbed away.

"What else was written Sera-tan?"

"Nothing."

Serafall said it with a sheepish smile on her face.

Sona wasn't convinced, so she used her demonic power to fix it, and saw the rest of the sentence.

"I'm going to get you a present for being my friend. That's what it says Onee-sama."

Serafall folded her arms, and huffed.

"She comes off as kind but she's secretly ruthless. She has the title of God's Deceiver you know? She lures enemies with her womanly wiles, and then she turns on them, and sucks the life force out of them, only to destroy them mentally."

"Hehe, you're funny Sera-tan~"

Serafall sniffled, but Sona remained unconvinced.

"I'm worried about what's going to happen if she steals you away from me Zavi-tan, I'm scared. I'm physically scared of what she is going to do. My soul is shaking. I couldn't take it if something happened to my Zavi-tan too. She can't be trusted."

Zavian gave her a baffled look, before folding his arms.

"Sera-tan, don't be silly, you're still my favourite magical girl."

"A-Above Sailor Moon, and Madoka Kaname or Homura Akemi?"

"Well, Homura-chan is..." Serafall's bottom lip trembled, so Zavian smiled weakly. "Yes, above them, you're my favourite. So, are you going to stop worrying Sona-san and the others now? You have to get back to your duties. Don't worry about Gabriel-sama, and my relationship, it doesn't affect what I feel about you."

Serafall jumps up into the air, and shakes her fist around.

"Then if that's the case, I'm happy!"

Both Sona and Zavian let out small breaths while sweat dropping at the same time.

"No sadness anymore Sera-tan?"

"No sadness~" Serafall skips towards Zavian and places a hand on his shoulder. "Remember Zavi-tan, I'm going to be here for you, always. Since you're so sweet with your cuteness, and how adorable you are, I'll make sure that you're safe from Gabriel."

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't do anything to him Onee-sama."

Serafall turns towards Sona briefly with a blank stare, and then winks.

"Anyway! Got to go! Thanks Zavi-tan! You're so kind and adorable!"

Serafall outstretches her hands, and begins flapping away while running as fast as she could.

But then Serafall came back running, and placed a kiss on Zavian's cheek, causing him to blush lightly.

"Zavi-tan, you say the word, and I join your peerage! I wont allow anyone other than the best with my Zavi-tan!"

"W-Well, thank you kindly Sera-tan, but you're a Maou-sama so..."

"So what? I'd love to be with Zavi-tan! I'll keep you with me forever! I'll be your Queen! What do you think Sona-chan?"

Sona's face turned downwards.

"I don't know Onee-sama, it would be your choice. Though I'm not sure..."

"Then I'll join Zavi-tan's peerage, become his wife, and then we'll have fun together forever and ever!"

Serafall turned around and began running away once more.

Sona shakes her head at Serafall's antics, before turning to Zavian.

"Thank you for coming Zavian-kun, Onee-sama can be difficult when she wants to be."

"Nah, no troubles. Saves me from doing some boring clan talk this morning anyway."

Sona adopted a light scowl on her face.

"You shouldn't call it boring. You're the future of Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san as well. You have to show all of your good qualities, that means no slacking off when you want to do. Though for this instance it is fine since doing this also helps the Underworld since Onee-sama was being difficult once more. But in the future, I will not allow you to skip important duties."

Zavian winced at the tone Sona used, though he knew she was right, and was looking out for him in her own way.

"Yes, I know you're right Sona-san."

"Good, then we really should be going to school. Onee-sama, honestly she can take up a lot of time when she's acting like this."

Despite her words, Zavian could tell that she was only trying to look out for her elder sister and was happy about that, and now that he was going to be someone that also takes care of a younger sibling, like Sona takes care of her elder sibling, he had to learn about a few things from Sona so he could make a good impression.

* * *

When getting to school, Sona and Zavian sat down together in class, and began speaking.

"By the way Zavian-kun, in the near future, you're going to receive your Evil Pieces, right?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm currently deciding on what I'm going to do when it comes to that. Though I've got a few options for what might happen after that. But right now, I haven't received any offers...well, I mean, I've received a few from people who want to be tied to the Gremory family, and by extension the Maou Lucifer, but they seem to just want power so I wouldn't want to be with those people."

Sona nodded as Rias came into the room, and locked eyes with Zavian.

Her eyes shone brightly, and she rushed over, hugging him into her growing chest, petting the back of his head.

"Geez, Rias."

Zavian murmured, while Rias gave a smile.

"What? I'm just doting on you like a good Auntie would." Rias sat down close by and her eyes went between Zavian and Sona, then leaned closer. "So, what are you two discussing?"

"Just thinking about the future Rias. What about you?"

Rias stroked her chin deeply.

"I have been thinking about who's going to be on my peerage. Maybe I'll get a cute woman on the peerage to match me~ It would be good. What about you Zavian?"

"Well, Sona-san and I were discussing peerage members."

"I see, then I'm sure you'd get some good ones."

Sona pushed up her glasses as Seekvaira came into the room.

Their eyes locked onto one another, sparks going off between them.

Zavian could feel the heat going between the two, placing his hands behind his head, and chuckled deeply.

"Sona-san, Seekvaira-san, there's no need to glare in the morning times. You should just sit back and relax." Sona and Seekvaira both turned their eyes onto Zavian, so he slunk back onto his seat. "C-Carry on then."

Even Sirzechs would be worried about their gazes.

So Zavian didn't have a chance.

"So, Sona-san, good morning. It seems that you and Zavian-kun came into school today together."

Seekvaira's eyes didn't leave Sona's who glared back hard.

Rias gulped, when feeling the intensity between the two of them.

"Yes, that's correct. We decided to go to school together this morning. Is that okay with you?"

Seekvaira sat down slowly, sitting down on the other side of Zavian.

Zavian looked between the two women, and they continued to glare, and now he was in the middle of the glaring between the two of them, his eyes looked down at the table before him, and just allowed them to continue on, he wasn't going to mess with them, he had learned that by seeing his Father anger his Mother, he wasn't going to do that.

"Sure, that's fine. But I was hoping that I'd be able to go to school with Zavian-kun this morning. I suppose we could go tomorrow instead, it isn't an issue."

Sona's bottom lip sunk into her mouth briefly, then she pushed it out, and exhaled.

"If that's what you're going to do, then that's fine. Though you wouldn't mind if I went along with you, would you?"

The mirth in Sona's voice made it all the more worrying.

Even Rias felt that she was feeling worried about seeing this before her.

Seekvaira's eyebrows twitched, then she released a sigh.

"Sure, if that's what you want, I don't have a problem with it. Though we might be leaving early together, that isn't going to be an issue with you though, right? It doesn't matter if anything bad happens."

"Then we shall go to school together tomorrow. Is that fine with you Zavian-kun?"

Zavian merely gave a thumbs up to Sona and Seekvaira, his voice failing him.

Rias exhaled "Wow, wouldn't want to be caught between those two." and turned her head towards the left so she didn't have to face them anymore.

But then another member of the class came into the room, and that was a boy named Diodora.

He was a boy that wasn't liked by a majority of the Devil children for his crude way of speaking to others.

He walked towards the others when seeing them talking, and looked towards Zavian who stared back.

"Good morning everyone." He didn't wait for a reply, and turned towards Zavian. "So, I heard that you were acquainted with a member of the Church, is that right?"

Zavian thought for a few moments that he saw jealousy within Diodora's eyes.

"Yes, so what?"

Diodora huffed, and cocked his head to the left.

"Well, I only just found out about it, and was surprised. Keeping that little secret to yourself, how cruel you are."

"I told my friends about it."

Diodora's eyes narrowed...but then he smirked.

"Aah, friends. Yeah that's right, your 'friends' the overgrown lizard, and these girls. How lovely these friends are. Maybe one day you wont be able to see your friends if someone comes back to finish the job on your eyes."

Zavian remained calm, and just stared at him.

But Rias stood up, and slapped Diodora across the face, surprising everyone around, though most mentally praised Rias for slapping him.

"How dare you say such awful things?"

For a moment, Diodora's eyes turned dangerous on Rias, so Zavian got between them, and stood his ground.

"Try anything with her, and I'll stop you."

Diodora scowled at them all, but Sona, Seekvaira, Rias, and Zavian just stared him down.

Then he chuckled and brushed a hand on his face.

"Sorry, I overstepped my bounds. I was merely saying that it was a tragedy that it happened, that's all."

Diodora turned around and walked to his seat, while Sona looked towards Rias.

"Whoa Rias. Where did that come from?"

"That guy pushes my buttons too much, I wont allow him to say such terrible things to my Nephew." Rias walked towards Zavian and hugged him into her chest once more. "Because he's so cuddly, and I love him so much~"

"Rias, you're always so hyper."

Zavian said with a chuckle, Rias however didn't care, and continued hugging him tightly.

* * *

At lunch, Zavian, Sona, Seekvaira, and Rias sat together to eat some food together. Usually, they would eat with someone else but that person hadn't come into school that day, though Zavian knew why that was and knew that they were okay.

Seekvaira inhaled slowly, and brought out a small bento box, and swiftly pushed it in front of Zavian. The bento box had a gundam insignia written on the side, and a nice little message for Zavian himself, which surprised Sona and also annoyed her but she didn't know why.

"I had time this morning to make this, you can have it if you want."

Zavian felt touched that Seekvaira took the time to make such a thing for him.

"Thanks Seek-chan!"

"S-Seek-chan...w-well, I suppose that I wouldn't mind if you called me that."

Rias could see the cold stare coming from Sona.

Seekvaira herself looked to be sharp and precise with her gaze.

"Then I'll eat this! Thanks! I completely forgot to make a bento this morning, with the whole Sera-tan being depressed, among other boring duties that I have, and making sure Kaa-chan is okay with the new baby inside of her~ I freaked Kaa-chan out the other day and asked her where babies came from~ Though I already knew anyway, it's fun seeing Kaa-chan break her usual stoic nature, and seeing her looking flabbergasted."

"Only Zavian-kun would do such things."

Seekvaira said it with a smile, while Sona continued to frown.

Rias felt pain coming to her heart.

She could see the aura coming off of Sona, and the aura coming off of Seekvaira.

Sona casually brought out a cupcake, and pushed it in front of Zavian, Seekvaira's eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I made this Zavian-kun in my spare time. You have may this if you want."

Zavian's face dropped, while Rias turned her face, muttering "Poor guys gonna die." and felt ill just looking at the cupcake. Though it looked good, Rias and the others knew better, they knew that it wouldn't be so amazing.

"A-Ah, if you made it then shouldn't you eat it?"

"No, I insist that you have it. I made it for you."

Sona's serious face and matching voice caused Zavian to feel worried.

He looked towards Sona and saw that she didn't seem to be backing down.

He knew that she took pride in her cooking.

Serafall loved Sona's cooking, she was the only one who seemed to love it.

But the fact was…

Sona just wasn't that good at cooking.

She was brilliant in practically everything else.

Yet cooking seemed to be a hard thing for her to deal with.

His eyes began to water, and a single tear fell down his face.

"You're crying tears of happiness, there's no need, but it is oddly sweet."

Sona allowed a small smile to appear, Seekvaira coughed into her hand and held back bile.

Rias shook her and thought "_They're not tears of happiness._" while thinking about how Zavian was going to survive.

Zavian looked at Sona, and saw that her face was declining.

He remembered the wise words from his Father.

"_Now Zavian, if you're ever put into a situation where a girls feelings might be hurt as a result of them asking you to do something for them, no matter how hard it is, as long as it is legal, you have to bite the bullet, and go through with it to make sure that the girls hearts aren't broken._"

Now Zavian was faced with that choice.

Seeing Sona's face declining, Zavian took the cupcake, and smiled while continuing to cry, his body convulsing in worry of what might happen if he took a bite out of the cupcake.

"Y-Yes! I understand Sona-san! Thank you for taking the time to make this cupcake for me! I-I'll have it right now!"

"Yes, please do."

Zavian saw Sona continued looking at him, so he sunk his teeth into the cupcake, and immediately, Zavian's mouth felt like it was on fire.

Fresh tears flowed from his eyes, while Rias grimaced and so did Seekvaira.

It felt like he was dying.

His cheeks turned bright red with heat coming from his mouth.

Sona saw more tears flowing, and allowed her fingers to be cupped together.

"How it is?"

Zavian couldn't reply right away.

He was trying to not be sick.

But he shoved the entire cupcake into his mouth, and inhaled it down, biting which felt like larva each time his teeth sank into the sponge that was the cupcake.

Eventually, he raised his thumb and only managed to say "It's amazing." which made Sona happy, while Seekvaira shuddered at how he pulled that off, and thought he was rather brave to go where no Devil had gone before, and survived, and that was, Sona's cooking.

Then Zavian downed an entire liter of water, panting long and hard.

"Anyway, a bunch of people challenged me today so there's going to be a match again."

Seekvaira tossed a hand through her hair.

"That seems quite interesting. Though it usually happens at least one every few weeks. Doesn't that Dragon Bova-san challenge you?"

"All the time. But he's quite endearing so being around Bova-kun is quite fun. He's also good for training, he has my back. Speaking of, maybe he would like to have a fight today as well..."

While Zavian thought about it, Sona and Seekvaira seemed to be glaring at the other.

It seemed to be more than just gaining Zavian's attention.

It seemed more personal than that.

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Zavian unleashed his POD power to a bunch of Devils in front of him, and took down their demonic powers instantly, and destroyed their barriers with his power, and caused them to be on bended knee with his power alone.

Currently, Zavian was doing something that he liked to call, Accepting challenges, in which a number of Devils, his age and older, would come and challenge him due to him being the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia, and usually, the higher ups also found that to be quite the exciting event so he usually did it within an arena, and now he had just finished off a number of challengers that had tried to challenge him to a hard fight.

His Mother, who was beginning to show that she was pregnant with the new Gremory, watched on with a stoic, yet within her eyes, was a pride like no other, and Sirzechs himself clapped happily at seeing his sons display.

"Aah, he's growing all of the time isn't he Grayfia?"

Sirzechs couldn't help but display his happiness at seeing Zavian grow as he was, and how strong he was coming along.

"Yes, it seems that he's quite skilled in using his demonic power, he'll be a fine Devil growing up."

Zavian let out a smile as he jumped over a charging Devil, and infused POD into his foot, kicking him in the back, and used the POD power to blast him away, forcing his body against the floor, cracking the ground with his power.

Then once they were all finished, Zavian bowed to the audience, trying to make sure that he did his parents proud.

He heard some good comments like "He really is strong for his age." and "What an amazing display of techniques." but there were some people that weren't exactly supportive of what Zavian was doing and what he had shown.

"Is that really the son of Sirzechs Lucifer?"

"I recall Sirzechs taking out a lot of people when he was his age."

Mostly, it was the older Devils that expected more than what should be normal of a boy his age.

Because he was the son of the Maou Lucifer, and Grayfia who in her own right has been hailed as the strongest Queen, he had many expectations on him, and some people, no matter what he accomplished, it simply wasn't good enough in their eyes.

But Zavian wouldn't let it get him down and continued doing his best.

Then he went to go and meet with his parents.

"That was awesome Zavian, what a cool display of powers! Don't worry about what those old folks say, even if you slayed a God they wouldn't be satisfied. When I was your age, I couldn't control my power nearly as much as you can. You've got your Kaa-chan's skills it seems and my power~ Ultimate combination it seems hahaha~"

Zavian adopted a childlike smile, and pointed his fingers at Sirzechs.

"I'll beat you one day old man!"

Sirzechs adopted a large smirk on his face.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's right, I shall be able to beat you too~"

Grayfia looked on with pride.

"Yes, that's a good goal to aim for Zavian-sama. If you became that strong then I'd be happy, though it is fine with anything you choose to do with your life, and how strong you come doesn't matter to me, as long as you're happy."

"Thanks Kaa-chan!"

"Zavian-sama, remember, in public, I'd like you to call me Grayfia."

"Aah lighten up Grayfia, it's all good." Grayfia gave Sirzechs a stare. "A-Aah, that doesn't mean you shouldn't listen to your Kaa-chan Zavian, especially during these difficult times during pregnancy, you'll find out one day with your girlfriend or wife or whatever you want Zavian."

Grayfia still didn't look pleased.

In fact, she gave scary eyes to Sirzechs who cowered behind Zavian once more.

"Tou-chan, you can't hide behind me every time you become scared!"

"B-But she's giving me those eyes, I am worried about what is going to happen in the future!"

Zavian and Grayfia both gave Sirzechs a curious look.

But then Zavian turned to Grayfia and looked at her growing stomach.

"Kaa-chan, I have a new name for the baby."

"Not eletric boogaloo is it?"

"Give me some credit Kaa-chan." Grayfia bowed her head for him to continue. "Mambo Foxtrot."

"That is so awesome."

Sirzechs said it with awe in his eyes.

But Grayfia shook her head.

"No, that's not going to be the name. I know what the mambo is...foxtrot is a dance as well?"

Grayfia was unsure, so Zavian filled her in, and began to foxtrot in front of her.

Sirzechs' face turned upwards, and began to foxtrot as well with him.

"This is quite fun Grayfia~ Join in~"

"I'm currently pregnant, I can't do that right now."

Sirzechs and Zavian however continued dancing together like the children they were, at least Zavian, Sirzechs sometimes was a child at heart. Grayfia sometimes just had to accept it, but seeing her son happy was more than enough.

But then a servant of the Gremory family came close to Sirzechs and began whispering in his ear. When he was finished, Sirzechs explained the situation to Grayfia in a hushed down, Zavian wondered what they were talking about.

Zavian looked on curiously as Grayfia looked towards Zavian.

"Zavian-sama, it seems like we're going to have to go on duty now. I'm sorry about that. Is it alright if you return home?"

"Of course Kaa-chan, I need to go and do some home work anyway."

Grayfia adopted a light smile, petting his head.

"Good boy, then we'll take our leave, and a guard will escort you home."

"I'll be fine."

When he said it, Grayfia's eyes went towards his own, and she showed concern on her face.

"No, you'll be going home with some guards. I wont allow you to become harmed again...please follow what I say."

Zavian could see that she was worried.

She wouldn't show it, but what happened in the past, affected Grayfia and how she wanted to keep her son safe.

No matter what.

So for the moment, he went along with it.

"Sure, if that's what you want Kaa-chan."

Grayfia looked relieved, and so was Zavian.

During her pregnancy, he didn't want to cause any stress so he did his best to make sure that she was calm.

* * *

Sitting in his bedroom, at the table, he was doing some complicated fractions, among other things.

He yawned, leaning his head against his hand and his below against the desk.

His eyes blinked, trying to stay awake.

Seekvaira and Sona sat in his bedroom, and were causally doing their own homework.

Then his door opened and came in Sirzechs Knight.

"Zavian-sama, someone has entered the premises without authorization, please remain calm and I'll see what it is."

"Okay Souji-san."

Zavian sat down on his bed, and looked out of the window to see if there's anything that he could see, hoping it wasn't someone who was trying to kidnap him.

But then he caught the sight of a white flash outside of his window.

It was barely noticeable, but he saw a white thing going across the large garden outside of his window, and then saw it going towards the tree, shooting up the tree.

The thing that surprised him was that he barely felt her presence, it was like it was masking its presence.

Curiosity came over him, he opened his window, Sona and Seekvaira looked on towards them.

"Wait, what are you doing Zavian-kun?"

Seekvaira asked, so Zavian pointed to the tree.

"There's someone there, go and get Souji-san okay? I'll go and stall them if they're an enemy."

"Wait!"

Before Seekvaira could say it to him, he slid out of the window, so Sona and Seekvaira went to alert Souji.

Extending his wings, he flew over towards the tree, and saw that hiding in the tree, was a young girl, which cat like ears on her head. The fluffy white ears and the fluffy tail behind her swayed around as the cold night came upon them.

His eyes ran across the young girl, before adopting a smile.

"Hey little kitty, are you stuck in a tree?"

The cat girl gasped, and her eyes went downwards towards Zavian.

She had been lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that he was there, and when seeing him, she clamped up, and recoiled into herself.

Seeing her worry, Zavian flew up towards the cat girl, landing on the branch beside her.

"Hey, it's alright now, you don't have to be worried."

She still wasn't sure.

And now she had come onto his land, the Devils land, she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

She was scared and lashed out with her claw, swiping for Zavian who pulled back away from her.

"Kitty's got some fight to her." Zavian joked, but the cat girl didn't seem pleased, and leaped for Zavian's body. "Okay, lets calm down and talk rationally."

Zavian leaped over her body and appeared on the other side of her, landing perfectly on the tree, and then extended his hand for friendship, but the cat girl recoiled as if she was in worry about being attacked.

Zavian placed his hand down, and gave a relaxing smile.

"It's alright, you're in no danger."

Zavian gave a reassuring face, while she looked on.

Seeing that Zavian wasn't going to attack her after a minute of studying his face, she placed her claws down and lowered her head.

"...Are you mad at me coming here? I, didn't mean to...I was lost in my thoughts and...I came here...and..."

Seeing the fidgeting that she was doing, it was clear that the girl was a little nervous, and frightened.

Zavian pursed his lips, and pulled closer, the young girl coiled away.

"I know, you don't have to worry about that. Want some catnip~?"

Her ears twitched.

"...Catnip?"

She gained a confused face.

"I heard that Nekomata's like catnip right? Magical catnip of course. I could get you some."

"...I'd go into a frenzy if I had some."

Zavian chuckled lightly.

"I see, then that would be worrying wouldn't it?"

"...Yes."

She seemed to be a little more respective when seeing that he was a warm person.

Zavian brushed a bang of hair out of his eyes, and leaned even closer.

"So, want to tell me why you're here little kitten? Has something happened to you?" The girl didn't say anything, and just looked down. "Don't worry, you're not in danger, I'll make sure that you're safe. So what's going on?"

The young cat girl wasn't so sure about what to say.

Since Zavian seemed to be warm, and didn't show hostility, it was a comfort to her.

Her eyes opened and closed, and then looked towards Zavian.

"...Are you not angry I'm here?"

Zavian shook his head.

"I'm confused more than anything. I heard about some Nekomata's coming to the Underworld recently but I didn't expect you to come to my home. Why did you come here little kitten? Did you run away from home?"

"...No, but I'm...Onee-sama will be mad at me..."

Zavian inched closer.

"Why would she be angry at you?"

Zavian asked, trying to connect with the young Nekomata, wondering why she was even on Gremory territory in the first place. He could see that she wasn't evil, but she looked frightened, and because of that Zavian was going to make sure that she would be alright.

"...I lost all the money Onee-sama earned...someone stole it...and she trusted me to keep it safe w-while she did things for our Master...now, Onee-sama's going to be in trouble...and she'll be upset with me."

"Your money got stolen huh?" The young girl nodded sadly. "Yeah, there's some bad Devils out there that do naughty things like that, but they'll be brought to justice eventually. I'm sorry about that happening. How much did you lose anyway little kitten?"

"...7000."

Zavian was quite surprised by the amount.

"7000 huh."

"Yes...Onee-sama spent time making that money, and now she's going to be upset...and our Master is going to be angry..."

Zavian could see how sad that the girl looked.

She looked like she was in a bind.

She looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

Zavian placed a hand on her head, and gently petted it.

"Is that why you came to hide up here in the trees?"

"I-I didn't know that this was a Devils castle...I was just walking and thinking...and then I heard a noise behind me so I hid myself...I didn't want to be attacked...I became scared so..."

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows, and sat closer to the young girl.

The girls eyes shot for the young boy, who gave her a gentle smile.

"I'll help you okay?"

The girl wore surprise on her face.

"Y-You'll help me?"

"Yes. It seems like you're quite upset, and scared. If someone stole your money then that's not good, especially if it was hard earned. I'll help you get the money back, then your Onee-sama and your Master can't be angry or upset, can they?"

"No...but, I can't just ask for you to help me...we're strangers and I came here without your knowledge so..."

Zavian could see her worries, so he relieved them.

"I see, then we'll have to go and get your money back for you, wont we? It isn't an issue at all."

The young cat girl blinked in mild surprise.

"...Is it possible?"

"I don't know yet, but we'll find a way. These people shouldn't of stolen from you, we'll have to go and get it back."

She seemed to be in disbelief.

Someone was willing to do this for her.

To go above what normal people would do for strangers, just for her.

"...You'll help me? I don't have anything to give you…it might be a burden to you."

"Well, people sometimes can be bullies, and that's not good. We'll have to go and make sure that they give you your money back. Don't worry about it, bullies like that have to be stopped from hurting anyone else, and stealing money from them."

The young cat girl fluttered her eyelashes, then hung her head down.

"...Yes, thank you for helping me."

Zavian patted her head, and hopped off the tree.

He then held open his arms.

"Jump."

The young cat girl looked down at Zavian, and then jumped out of the tree, landing in Zavian's arms who placed the young cat girl on the ground.

The cat girl then stretched her hand upwards.

"My name is Shirone..."

"Shirone huh. My name is Zavian Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Shirone suddenly looked quite shocked.

"Z-Zavian Gremory?"

"Yes, that's right. Have you heard of me?"

Shirone looked even shyer than before.

"...Yes, you're the famous Zavian Gremory who's known to be strong for a young Devil. ...I didn't realize. But seeing your hair maybe I should have...I haven't been in the Underworld long so I didn't think about it..."

Zavian chuckled lightly.

"Come on, lets go and see who's around to help us out."

Shirone wasn't sure.

But Zavian felt so warm and kind that she was enthralled by him. And how he was going to help her. She didn't know if she deserved it, but she was glad all the same that she was receiving kindness that was from people other than her elder sister.

* * *

After looking around the house, he couldn't find anyone that could really help him fight. He knew his Father, and peerage members were at a meeting, and his grandparents weren't around either. There were some maids and guards, but they were needed at the Gremory estate, but Zavian finally found a member of his Father's peerage, the Knight known as Souji who was with Seekvaira, and Sona.

"I see, so criminals have taken this girls money, and have been stealing others money as well?"

Zavian explained the situation and Souji came to that conclusion.

"Yes that's right Souji-san. Can we do anything to get it back?"

"Of course Zavian-sama. If there's criminal activity happening in the Underworld, then it is also one of my duties to take care of it. Though your Kaa-sama would be against you going, but I can see your determination is just like your Tou-sama so I will come along and provide you some support and deal with the large threats should we come across them. It should be fine if this girl managed to get away that I'll be able to handle this situation."

Zavian bowed his head to his Father's Knight.

"Thank you Souji-san, I'll be counting on you."

After that, Zavian contacted Bova to see if he could go.

He wasn't going to be starting a fight and Souji was there to take care of the large threats, but he did manage to go with Bova, Sona and Seekvaira. Shirone stayed behind Zavian, feeling a little guilty about not being able to do it by herself, and having to rely on Zavian.

Yet she was happy that Zavian was able to help her out, and she found a nice Devil.

Seekvaira and Sona looked at one another, while Bova grimaced.

"Zavian-sama, is this a fight between women?"

He whispered, seeing Sona and Seekvaira continuing to stare at one another.

"I think so, they have a weird relationship. Though I do think they are friends."

Seekvaira and Sona continued to glance at one another.

Zavian then looked between them, and petted both of their heads.

"Are you both okay?"

""Fine.""

Sona and Seekvaira replied at the same time, almost eerily.

Zavian let out a small chuckle, and looked at the group.

* * *

As they walked, they went towards a dark part of the Underworld. A place that people rarely went, and Zavian had to wonder why Shirone was even out there in the first place, and what was happening with her.

"Shirone-san, why did you come out here anyway? This place can be dangerous. It usually is unoccupied with how inhabitable that this place is. So I don't quite understand."

Shirone bowed her head.

"...I was told to come this way to go back home. Master sent me to the shops, and I was told to come back this way and he would meet me...but, Master wasn't here, and then I was attacked, and they stole the money...I managed to barely get away and that was because I managed to surprise them with my physical strength...if it was Onee-sama then she would have beaten them before..."

Zavian found that a little suspicious.

"So your Master said he'd come but he didn't?"

Shirone gave a single nod of her head.

"Yes, that's right...this place was supposed to be his area...but, I couldn't find him..."

"I see..."

Sona looked towards the young cat girl, and then leaned towards Zavian.

"Don't you find that a little suspicious? This guy sent her here, even though this is the middle of nowhere. It is true that it is close to the Gremory territory, but this area usually isn't occupied at all."

Seekvaira who was nearby nodded her head.

"She's right about that, she even mentioned that this Naberius member said that it belonged to him? Though it doesn't, since it is closer to Gremory territory. Isn't that strange?"

"Of course it is, but we don't know the circumstances behind it yet. We'd have to find out what's going on before anything else happens. I don't like how this has played out from what she's said. This might be innocent though, so until finding out the truth, we have to keep open about this."

Sona and Seekvaira nodded, and they continued walking.

But as they got towards a forest like area, Souji stopped and placed his hand outwards.

"Zavian-sama, Sona-sama, Seekvaira-sama, and Bova-san, stay back here for a moment."

Zavian, Seekvaira and Sona nodded their heads, as Souji moved forward.

The group watched as Souji moved forward, towards a tree, and then sliced through it.

The tree glowed with a bright magic circle, and sent off a wave of demonic power towards Souji, but Souji sliced through it like nothing, his speed was so fast that none of the people around could see what was going on.

"Souji-san, that seemed to be hidden rather well."

"Yes, that was definitely a High Class Devil level of trap, and near the Gremory territory, they must be masters at hiding in plain sight. It seems that these thugs are more than average. Let us be careful Zavian-sama, and everyone else. Don't proceed unless I say that it is okay, and we will be safe. Though I say that you leave, leave immediately, are we clear?"

Zavian and the others nodded, as Souji went forward.

Zavian and the others stayed back, and didn't do anything, and watched Souji move forward.

Sona stood beside Zavian and Seekvaira stood on the other side, while Shirone hid behind Zavian and Bova stood in front of him.

Zavian looked around, and then turned to the right hand side.

He felt an ever so slight disturbance in demonic power so Zavian shot off a large blast of POD towards that direction, and the space shimmered, revealing a Devil who rose a barrier, blocking Zavian's destructive power, but the POD managed to break down the barrier, Souji flashed back and held a sword to the man's neck.

"Good eye, Zavian-sama."

Zavian nodded as he stepped forward.

"You, could you tell me where your leader is? I want to get the money of this cat girl back if you would?"

The rough looking Devil let out a simple laugh.

"As if, you think we'd just give easy money back?"

"He's holding a sword to your neck idiot. Literally, making such words right now isn't in your best favour. You could be sliced apart."

Bova added into the conversation, Souji's blade held close to the man's neck.

The Devil didn't seem to care all that much, and showed a toothy grin.

But before he could do anything, Souji turned left, and cut through several demonic energies that were coming for him, and the children. Zavian had to admit that he was quite fast, there wasn't even a trace of where he went.

Then stepping outwards, was a rough looking Devil with a crooked teeth.

His cold eyes went over the children, and then towards Souji who scowled.

"It's alright, we can sell these Devils now. I recognize that hair, silver and red, the famed son of Sirzechs, and his Queen. You'd sell for a hefty price, and then there's that black haired girl. If memory serves, she's from the Sitri Clan and the blonde is from the Agares Clan, then they'd be good too."

Souji furrowed his eyebrows, and brought up a current list of the most wanted Devils, and Stray Devils, and searched swiftly. While he did, the Devil tried to shoot demonic power at him, but Souji cut through it without looking.

"Sorry, but those children are under my protection. If you make aggressive movements towards them then you will have to deal with me. Is that alright with you? I will have to show how serious I truly am."

Souji threatened with his voice darkening more and more. But then the man simply clicked his fingers, and magical circles appeared on the ground, and began to rise upwards from the ground, and began to shape into different creatures.

They seemed to be chimera like beasts that had formed, Zavian and the others scowled, while Souji tightened his hand on the blade.

"Zavian-sama, allow me to take care of this."

"Yes, I understand."

Faster than he could see, Souji disappeared from sight, only to reappear on the other side, slicing through the creature, splitting it right down the middle, and appeared on the other side of the creature within less than a second.

The Devil leader looked completely astonished by what had happened.

It wasn't real.

The speed was insane.

His eyes turned towards Souji who looked towards him with cold eyes.

"Y-You bastard! How dare you! That's it! Everyone, kill him! I want him dead!"

The Devils around the leader all raised their fists, and flung their bodies towards Souji who began cutting them down with ease. It wasn't even a battle, it was a one sided slaughter, Zavian was in awe at seeing his Father's Knight so strong and hoped that he'd get a Knight that powerful one day.

Zavian placed his hands outwards, and pointed at the man that seemed to be in charge.

"You, tell me why you stole this girls money? She's only a child, are you that desperate you'd steal from a child?"

"Desperation? Hardly. It was easy money, and besides, when I saw her, she was a rare Nekomata. I thought I'd be able to get a good price if I sold her. If I hadn't been distracted for a moment, then I would have caught the damn girl. Good thing she's come back, now I can sell her."

Zavian's eyes narrowed upon the enemy as he looked back to his forces.

Souji was able to stop them with single swings of his blade.

Cutting them down, and destroying them with his power.

It was simply brilliant.

"You will not sell her, you will not touch her. You will return the money to her."

"Hahaha! Honestly, I'm being threatened by a child?! Even if you're the son of the Lucifer, it doesn't matter to me!"

Zavian adopted a serious face like Grayfia would.

Sona allowed a small smile to appear on her face as Bova stood right next to Zavian.

Even Seekvaira thought that it was cool when Zavian looked like that. He could be playful, but he also knew when to be serious.

The boss turned behind him, and saw that the members of his group were getting slaughter, so he didn't have time.

"Tch, stronger than I thought. I guess that I'll have to become serious from the start! I'll take you before he can get to me!"

The Devil charged up demonic power between his fingers, and let off a powerful wave of energy towards Zavian and the others.

Zavian immediately thrusted his hand to Seekvaira who nodded, and placed her hands outwards.

"I'll slow it down!"

Using her clans trait, Seekvaira's power came into a barrier form, and surrounded the demonic power. Because of her time technique, Seekvaira could use her power to slow down the attack which allowed Zavian to channel his POD and concentrate on destruction, forming it into a sphere, and shot it forward as the barrier dropped, blasting against the opponents demonic power, and destroyed it, the sphere continued going for the enemy Devil.

"Damn it! Stronger than I thought!"

The man scowled out, snapping his fingers, and summoned what seemed to be a beast. It breathed out fire, and had claws that were as sharp as a Dragon's. While it wasn't a Dragon exactly, it seemed to be quite Dragon like.

Zavian however turned towards Bova who stepped forward.

"Bova-kun, lets show them a good combination between us two!"

"Then I'll support Zavian-sama ahead of everyone else!"

The beast opened its jaw to bite towards Bova, but Bova opened his mouth, and unleashed a large fire ball. The beast turned its mouth open and released a stream of fire which clashed with the flames of Bova.

Zavian then raised his hand to the sky, and created his POD, shooting it into the air, and formed a sphere up in the air.

"While I don't have the amount of power my Tou-chan and Kaa-chan have right now, I can do this!"

Using the sphere from up above, Zavian directed his hand downwards, and the sphere shot down like a mini meteor. The beast turned towards it, and went to shoot off flames to combat the mini meteor, when Bova opened his jaw, and bit into the beasts body, causing it to howl.

"I've got it Zavian-sama!"

"Well done Bova-kun!"

Zavian flashed a smile and a thumbs up, Bova mimicked him, as the POD slammed against the creatures arm, and the destruction aspect of the power began taking down the beasts arm, reducing it into nothingness, it being swallowed up by the POD attack.

The leader looked completely surprised.

"...So the rumours of your destructive powers weren't unfounded. You completely bypassed the regeneration of the beast, and destroyed its arm. What a power...you'll be dangerous when you grow up!"

The man shot off his demonic power, and threw it at Zavian, but Zavian widened his arms into an arc, and shot off POD in a strong burst, encompassing the demonic power, and turned it to nothingness, the Devil leader scowled, and placed his hand outwards, creating a barrier of demonic power, but not before throwing a knife towards Zavian filled with demonic power.

"I have it."

Sona formed her water into a bird, and it shot off in a fast manner, catching the knife mid air, and threw it back towards the Devil, piercing the barrier which gave Zavian's power a good chance, and his clashed with the barrier, and though he destroyed it, the leader remained strong, and held his hand out, creating what seemed to be many demonic blades in the air, while the beast charged for Bova, clashing with his body so the Dragon pushed back with his strength.

"As I said, you'll be dangerous in the future. And you'll be good to be sold so you're coming with me!"

He waved his hands forward, and threw his demonic blades at Zavian.

Zavian however pointed his fingers and making a gun shape, and with precise timing, unleashed a hail of POD bullets that came into contact with the power of the Devil, taking down his bullets, while Sona placed her hands outwards, used her water to knock some of the demonic power of the enemy towards Zavian's POD power, and took them down together.

But one got past their attacks, and went for Seekvaira who gasped.

Zavian however got before her, and grabbed the demonic power with his POD infused hand just before it could touch her, crushing the demonic power with his POD power, protecting her from behind harmed.

"...Thanks Zavian-kun. I'm sorry I needed protecting."

"No worries Seek-chan, that's what team mates do for each other."

Seekvaira allowed a small blush to appear on her face, before nodding.

Zavian then turned to the enemy with a smile on his face.

"See that? Sona-san has good control over her water to change the trajectory of certain powers if she concentrates hard enough. Isn't it amazing?"

As he said it, Bova spun around and swiped his tail at the beast, pushing it backwards.

"Zavian-sama we should finish it off!"

Bova spoke up, and gathered harsh flames by his mouth.

"Right behind you. Sona-san, Seekvaira-san, support us."

"Yes, understood. I suggest that we go with the combination that combines our powers together Bova-san, and Zavian-kun can use his powers to bypass their defenses, Seekvaira-san can use her power to slow down the enemy."

Seekvaira scowled.

"I was just going to say that."

Sona pushed up her glasses, and turned her head to the side which irritated Seekvaira even more.

Bova hummed, but nodded.

"...Okay if Zavian-sama thinks it is the best."

Zavian placed his hand outwards the power that Bova released, and sent off his own POD power, which combined with the flames that Bova sent out, mixing together in a brilliant display, and slammed against the beast that had appeared, engulfing the monster with their powers mixing together.

Seekvaira then casually used her own ability to make a barrier of time which slowed the enemy from trying to escape the flaming whirlwind of destructive power, and in turn, Sona allowed her water to enter, which mixed with the flames and became hot steam that began melting the enemy even more, so the destructive power managed to break down the beasts body in a glorious flash.

"...That's an interesting combination."

Shirone noted, seeing the beast being engulfed in the power.

The Devil boss looked surprised by such a display.

"W-What was that?!"

He demanded from Zavian and the others.

"It's a combination move between the four of us. Sona-san here uses her water to surround the enemy, and combine it with the flames to become steam which can get into places the flames can't and melt the beast away. Seekvaira-sans power allows the enemy to be slowed down so their reaction time would be less than what it is now, so the beast couldn't fight off the attacks faster than it destroyed its body. The flames burn the body of the beast, while my Power of Destruction destroys any natural or otherwise, defenses that the beast or opponent might have, and the time barrier also keeps the area around it safe and the enemy trapped. Only someone with strong power could break through it or had unreal defenses to survive such an attack. Now, are you going to give up? Souji-san behind you is slaughtering your allies. If you give up now then you might be saved from having such a harsh sentence."

"I'll never give up! I'll not be bested by a bunch of kids! As if that's going to happen!"

The Devil shot off towards Zavian and the others.

His hand charged with demonic power, and went to punch forward when Souji flashed before him, and cut him down with a single slash of his sword, Zavian and the others were immensely impressed by what happened.

"Amazing Souji-san. I'm definitely going to aim to get a Knight like you."

Souji gave Zavian a calm smile.

"I'm sure you will. Besides, I saw what happened, you four are quite the good team. I saw the display of your powers. Zavian-sama, I also saw you assessing the situation, and using the people around you to a good degree. Well done, I'm sure Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-sama will be highly pleased."

Zavian and Bova gave each other a fist bump while Sona brushed her skirt, and Seekvaira fixed her blouse.

But Seekvaira had to admit that it felt...good being apart of a team like that.

While she was 50/50 on Sona, she also worked with Zavian quite well, and could use his powers, and her own together.

Shirone watched as each of them walked towards the downed Devil.

"Now, are you going to give the money back to this girl?"

He pointed to Shirone, the Devil bared his teeth.

But Zavian held a calm and collected face, Souji looked down with a questioning eyebrow.

Seeing no choice, the Devil threw the bag of money down towards Zavian who picked it up and quickly checked on it.

Seeing that it was the right amount, Zavian took the bag back to Shirone, placing it in her hands.

"There you go, you got it back."

Shirone couldn't believe it.

Seeing what happened, how Zavian went so far for her, and how they worked together…

It was amazing.

"...You really gave me my money back...and you don't want anything at all?"

"Nope. These people tried to harm you, you don't have to repay us at all. I'm just glad that you're safe. We should go and get you back to your Onee-sama. So, no more sadness Shirone-san? Are you a happy kitty now~?"

Shirone looked at the money, and then towards Zavian.

Seeing his kind expression, moved her.

She felt glad that she had gone within Gremory territory.

She thought that she would have been killed beforehand.

But now, she was safe, and her Master didn't have to know that she lost the money.

"...You speak weirdly...but yes, thank you Zavian-sama."

Zavian gave an awkward smile.

"Eeh, don't add 'sama' onto my name. I feel complex about it."

"...But that Dragon does."

"Yeah, but he wont stop."

"That's because of my undying loyalty to you Zavian-sama! It would be disrespectful to call you anything other than that!"

Bova declared while shaking his body around.

Zavian chuckled awkwardly.

"Sometimes he forgets though."

Bova sweat drops while Shirone watched curiously.

"...Zavian-san then?"

"Sure, that's fine with me~"

Zavian gave a childlike smile, while his hands were behind his head.

Souji looked down at the Devils, and then their surrounding's, and thought about what had happened.

"_They are awfully close to Gremory territory, and we didn't even notice a thing at all? Even with our advanced security...it seems beyond these Devils, they must have gotten help from someone. But who would want to use these Devils...was it simply just to steal? Or are there more sinister motives behind their actions? They couldn't be after Zavian-sama, could they? I'll have to inform Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-sama about this._"

While he thought it, his eyes drifted off to Zavian who checked on the other members in his group, and made sure that they were alright.

* * *

Once that business was dealt with, Zavian walked with Shirone to go and meet her Master, and check out what kind of man he really was for himself. He found it suspicious that he asked Shirone to go towards that part of the Underworld. While it didn't really belong to anyone, it was right nearby Gremory territory, and then there was the fact that the Naberius Clan, the Clan that the Devil belonged too had land that was a good distance from him.

"You didn't have to walk me back."

Shirone said while looking away.

Zavian however chuckled deeply.

"Of course I did, I didn't want you to be attacked again. And honestly, he really shouldn't of sent you out on your own if you're new to the Underworld. And I don't quite understand why he wanted to meet you in such a place in the first place."

Shirone nodded, and continued going with Zavian.

He walked into the Naberius territory (having contacted them beforehand) and walked towards the mansion.

There, was a young cat girl, but older than Shirone, and had black ears, and tail, and long flowing black hair. He was around his age, perhaps a little older, and the man that stood nearby seemed to be around the age of 15 years old with thin lips, and narrowed eyes.

The young black cat wore surprise on her face.

"Shirone...you said that she was in the bath." Her eyes landed on Zavian and growled. "Kidnapper! Have you taken my Imouto!?"

Zavian cocked his head as the young woman cupped her hands together, gathering some power.

"I kidnapped her and brought her back? Why would I do that if I was a kidnapper?"

The raven haired woman scowled and went to shoot her power when Shirone sighed.

"Onee-sama, don't do anything to Zavian-san, he helped me with my problem."

"What problem?"

Zavian went to speak about said problem when the man did instead.

"Hush Kuroka." The man denied the newly named Kuroka. "Shirone, did you get what I wanted from the market?"

Shirone bowed her head, and then shook it.

"...I was attacked, so I dropped it."

The man's eyes narrowed, and stomped over.

Kuroka scowled, and moved forward as well.

"What an insolent girl-"

"Excuse me." Zavian spoke up, placing himself between Shirone and the Naberius Clan member. "My name is-"

"Zavian Gremory, I know who you are. What is your business here exactly?"

Zavian heard the unpleasant tone and gave off a small scowl.

"This girl, Shirone-san was found in the Gremory estate, and she was attacked by some Devils."

Kuroka's concern became more apparent, moving forward quickly, and got before Shirone with worry.

"Shirone, are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

Shirone shook her head, and held up the bag of money.

"...This was stolen, but Zavian-san got this back for me with his friends. The Devils are also currently heading for jail to be put on trial after Sirzechs-sama's Knight grew suspicious about what was happening, and found out that they were bandits that usually killed other Devils. ...I was lucky to get away."

Zavian nodded his head, and turned to Naberius.

"By the way, this girl went towards a forest that's known to be dangerous, and said that you were going to meet her there." Kuroka looked annoyed by hearing that, while Naberius continued to hold a smile on his face. "Could I ask why you'd request to meet her there? And why did you send her off on her own in the first place? She's new to the Underworld, and it must have been tough on her."

"I was busy, and so was her Onee-sama." He ran a hand through his hair. "I was going to be nearby that forest so I thought it would be the best place. Clearly, I was wrong if some bandits came and took the place. But, I wouldn't worry about it, it is all good. She is safe, and has returned. That's all that matters. Thank you Zavian Gremory for helping my new friend return."

Something about his tone was cold.

It wasn't like he was all that threatening.

But he was showing a destructive expression on his face.

He didn't look pleasant.

Zavian couldn't prove it, but he knew something about this was off.

"I see...then I can't tell you how to run your life, but please make sure that next time at least have Shirone-san here go around with someone who knows the Underworld. It could've been a different circumstance if that was another Devil with evil intentions."

"Yes of course. Thank you."

Zavian nodded, and saw Shirone go to her elder sister.

Kuroka glanced towards Zavian's hair and then his face.

She noticed his eye, and then looked to the side.

"You saved my Imouto nyaaa. Thanks for that. Shirone always wanders into trouble somehow."

"Ehe, no problem. She's a kind girl."

Zavian expressed a happy smile on his face, Kuroka glanced at his eye once more, the fake one, and while she didn't say anything, she understood something so she adopted a playful smirk on her face, and poked his cheek.

"So, this is the famed Zavian Gremory. Aaah, it seems that you're a little cute."

"C-Cute?"

Kuroka gained a larger smirk, and ran her finger across his cheek.

"I've heard that the Devils have seductive faces, now I can see why. What a cute face you have nyaaa. And I sense a good flow of demonic power from you. Since you're the child of Sirzechs Lucifer, and his Queen, you'll naturally be quite strong."

Zavian adopted a small blush on his cheeks.

But that didn't last when Naberius snapped "Kuroka! Shirone! Follow!" causing the pair to flinch, then bow their heads.

"...Thank you for helping me."

Shirone bowed once more before walking off.

Kuroka looked on towards Zavian and then folded her arms.

"Yeah, thanks for protecting my Imouto...I wouldn't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

Zavian wore a complex face, and cocked his head to the side.

But then as Kuroka began to turn, Zavian quickly leaned closer.

"If you ever need help...don't hesitate to come and get me."

"What makes you so certain I need help nyaaa?"

Kuroka teased, licking her lips sensually.

But then Zavian's 'Grayfia' like face came on where he looked serious, surprising her.

"It's just a feeling that I get. Sorry to bother you. Hope you keep safe~"

Zavian bowed, and began walking away.

Zavian didn't really know it, but he got a bad vibe from the Naberius member, and had to wonder what that was about.

Kuroka stared at the fleeting form of Zavian for a few moments, before turning her head to the left, and walked away with the others.

* * *

When he returned home, Zavian was listening to Grayfia and Sirzechs speak about what happened during the day, about Shirone and the other things that he did. Grayfia was naturally worried while Sirzechs seemed quite happy.

"Zavian-sama, it could have been dangerous. You went with Souji-sama to such a place."

"Yes, I went to go and help Shirone-san get her money back Kaa-chan. I knew you'd be worried, but you always taught me to always help out when I can help out. And she looked scared about losing this money. I can see why when it comes to that man."

Grayfia wore a complex expression while Sirzechs placed a hand on Zavian's head.

"You did good today Zavian."

"Sirzechs-sama..."

Grayfia tried to deny it, but Sirzechs continued.

"We did say that he should always help out others, and he did do that. He was smart enough to also get my Knight to assist him. His actions caused that young girl to receive her money back, and uncover a blind spot within the Gremory territory, or rather, just outside of it. All in all, Zavian did great today Grayfia. Don't you think so? He took initiative, gathered allies, and worked together with them to achieve a common goal."

Grayfia exhaled slowly, bending down to sit beside Zavian.

"Yes, I understand that Sirzechs-sama, and I am proud of you Zavian-sama for accomplishing these goals today. I just worry..." Her eyes showed a surprising vulnerable side, peering into the eyes of Zavian, and glanced at his fake eye. "...I couldn't do anything to save you that day, and as a result of who we are, you nearly lost your life. I, don't want to experience that ever again."

Zavian leaned closer to his Mother, and hugged onto her.

Grayfia froze for a few moments, before hugging onto her son.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan, I'll be strong, stronger than anyone in the future, so no one else has to suffer like I did."

Grayfia's face lifted up into a smile.

"I suspected you'd say something like that, you are Sirzechs-sama's child after all. He is also someone that would come out with such words. So I can't worry about such things. I am very pleased Zavian-sama, you managed to resolve a situation without our help, it shows how much you're growing and in the future, you'll grow into someone very influential in the world. Also, tell Serafall-sama to stop calling every five minutes."

Zavian blinked at the end.

"Eh?"

"She keeps ringing about sleepovers."

Zavian chuckled lightly.

"I understand, that's so Sera-tan, she's so weird sometimes~"

"Indeed she is."

Zavian smiled out, and continued holding onto his Mother tightly.

Sirzechs joined in too into a threeway hug situation.

Though Grayfia probably would always be worried after what happened to her son, she had to admit that he was growing up, and was going to help people in different and difficult situations. Even if she didn't like it, he was like his Father in that aspect, always trying to save people.

* * *

Meanwhile within the Church, Xenovia couldn't get the idea of Zavian out of her head.

Even though it had been a few months, she found a Devil that wasn't so bad, it was quite conflicting with her nature.

Before, she didn't think about what Devils would be like.

If they were anything but evil.

But seeing Zavian act more compassionately than some humans she had met, she had to admit that her life had taken some strange turns.

Griselda watched on curiously as Xenovia sat by herself, folding her arms, and held onto her wrist.

"Xenovia, is something wrong? You've been acting weird for a little while now."

Xenovia's eyes shot for Griselda, and held a confused face.

"Griselda, there's something that I am doubting about right now."

"Oh? What's that then?"

Xenovia looked uncomfortable as she thought about what she was going to say.

"It's just, about the Devil known as Zavian Gremory. For some reason, he is clouding my mind with him in my thoughts. I think that he might have infected me with a virus."

Griselda gave her a curious look.

"Why do you think that Xenovia?"

Xenovia placed her fingers to her wrist once more.

"It seems that my heart rate increases when I think about Zavian Gremory. And then there's a feeling of unsure feelings inside of myself, when I think about what Zavian Gremory did for me. My cheeks flush, and body becomes hot. I can only conclude that he infected me with a virus when I think of him. Maybe he did it when he was looking after me."

Griselda understood what she was thinking.

But she couldn't come out right and say it.

So she danced around the truth.

"I don't believe you're ill, or infected you with a virus Xenovia."

"But..."

Xenovia wasn't so sure, but Griselda understood quite well.

"Don't worry about it so much. It just means that you like Zavian Gremory. He is a nice young man."

Xenovia thought that he was.

But there was something else that stopped her, and that had to do with being a Devil.

"Even if he's a Devil? Wouldn't it be against the teachings for me to even consider that a Devil could be nice? I want to serve God, yet my mind goes back to Zavian Gremory at a few times. I can't help but think that it might be something I can't escape."

"I know, but don't worry about it so much. Even if you can't be friends, it doesn't mean that you can't think fondly of the young Devil boy sometimes. I'm sure that he'll also think of you, and perhaps one day, when the Factions make friends, you can see one another. Would you like that Xenovia?"

Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows, and wasn't sure what to think about it.

She didn't think that the Factions would become friends.

If they did, would she see Zavian again?

It was a thought that she had.

Even though he was a Devil…

He was the first person in a long time to ever speak to her so normally.

Someone that actually would be friendly with her.

She didn't know it at the time, but Xenovia truly did like the time that she spent with Zavian and it helped her see that all Devils couldn't be bad and some actually were good like Zavian.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So Zavian's life came into play a little more here, how the Underworld view him, while he's respected and admired, there are people who compare him to his parents and the feats they have done and he has done among other things. He also met Shirone/Koneko and Kuroka briefly! He'll be spending more time with them in the future! He, Sona, Seekvaira and Bova seemed to also have good team work! And people are hanging around near the Gremory territory. Xenovia also had a cameo at the end, and showed that she was thinking about Zavian after a few months of being separated.**

**So thanks for the votes so far! I've got some really interesting ideas! Reading the reviews, and PM's, and what not, they've been great ideas, and some I didn't even think about!**

**So, some people have been asking about a female Issei, the only way that would happen is if Rias would be with Zavian as well.**

**Some people have been asking about if Zavian is going to receive a Longinus/Sacred Gear and the answer is...technically he can't because he's a pure blooded Devil unlike Akira from Half Breed Warrior who had human blood in him. The only ways that Zavian could realistically receive one is if he goes the Sairaorg route and reincarnates a spirit of a Longinus as in the case of Regulus, or if like Incinerate Anthem, a Longinus chooses to go with Zavian, or Zavian makes a pact with like, Bova and does what Azazel did with Fafnir or Vidar does with a certain someone (wont spoil it for those who've not read that far into the story), and uses Bova as a power source to have what they had.**

**Anyway, for the peerage! Obviously, Xenovia's in it, and Koneko/Shirone as well! **

**So, about Seekvaira, and Sona, it seems that I got a fair few for each, I'd only have one on the peerage because they kinda would fill the same role with their intelligence and all, and if Sona or Seekvaira joins, they'd probably be the Queen, or a Bishop since they lean on the magic side of things, and act like Ravel does for Ise in canon for Zavian. A few people also quite liked the fem Saji idea, so even if Sona isn't in Zavian's peerage, that can still be a thing.**

**Others currently I'm thinking about is Leonardo, he'd probably be a Pawn, maybe a mutation piece, Elmenhilde, Bova, female Vali, Kuroka, Asia, and some others as well. Keep suggesting and until next time!**

**So here's the peerage and harem so far!**

**Zavian peerage**

**Queen; Undecided.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Undecided.**

**Bishops; Both Undecided.**

**Knights; Xenovia, Undecided.**

**Pawns; Undecided.**

**Zavian; Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Gabriel.**


	3. The magic mirror!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**AscheriitXL; It depends really, in canon Grayfia challenged Serafall to be the Leviathan Maou, we don't know when that took place, before or after she became Sirzechs Queen, but if it was after then that could've been complicated, and people want Ise to become a Maou in canon, despite him being a servant of Rias so I don't see why a Maou couldn't become someone's servant. The only rule we know about really is that they can't have a harem but that might change in the future of the series.**

**Domur2; Yeah I guess they could~**

**CrimsonDragonGodEMPEROR; Thanks very much! Glad that you like it! Yeah you're not wrong, she'd be quite cost heavy~ Kuroka's quite a cool character. Yeah, Bova and Zavian have quite the close relationship. And cool thanks for the votes!**

**Clarent excalibur; They have quite the fun relationship don't they? She is quite fun huh~? It would be new yeah. It probably would piss off Diodora if Asia joined Zavian's peerage along with Xenovia. Elmenhilde as the Rook huh, perhaps. Yeah I don't see why not, sounds cool to me. That would be pretty funny, thanks for the suggestion! Asia probably would to be close to Zavian, Akeno would just do it for fun. And that would be quite funny~**

**Oblivious IJ; You're not wrong about that. It would be something different. She does yeah, she doesn't understand what's going on with her emotions. Yeah don't do that to Grayfia, she might become angry, and that could be scary. Bishounen like Kiba would be. She'd be very OP lol.**

**Nivek Beldo; Yeah, Sona certainly got surprised early that morning. She is yeah, she wont allow Diodora to speak to Zavian like that. Glad that you liked their rivalry they have going on. He doesn't no, he wants to keep his Mother happy. She did yeah, but thanks to Zavian and the rest, they managed to help Shirone out. Yeah don't forget about that, it's going to be brought up again in the future. She didn't understand what she was feeling and why, though Griselda had thoughts about it. Ice from...Grayfia? She's never been confirmed to wield ice, and in all of her battles in canon that have been translated, she's never really shown any mastery over ice magic, Serafall has but Grayfia hasn't. Yeah that would be cool. Well, she'd probably just be obsessed with Zavian. Xenovia gets all of the Excalibur pieces, and Durandal, quite a few different skills so she's really not limited as a Knight.**

**UndeadGods; Thanks for the suggestions! They seem good to me!**

**LoamyCoffee; Seems so yeah~ Was it said that he had that?**

**Absolute Mirage; Thanks very much! Yeah he's quite the fighter, and uses tactics, along with some skills with his POD to destroy the enemies. You're not wrong about that, Seekvaira is rarely used. That would be pretty cool! No worries at all.**

**lunacyvonklaus; Thanks for the vote!**

**Crenin; We did yeah! Kitty power lol. Yeah he could be the Kaichou of the school, though Sona probably would do more of the duties as that's the kind of person Sona is. Yeah, those ideas sound cool to me! Yeah I don't see why not, I've got some ideas for power ups for Zavian even without a Sacred Gear. No worries, it does that to me sometimes too.**

**TehStorm; Thanks very much! Yeah she'd be cool, and not really, it could be seen as a partnership between the two clans.**

**Vizard Masky; Yup, we're gonna start having some fun interesting plans going ahead now! They do yeah! And yeah, Rias cares about Zavian a lot. We did yeah, and that's gonna be interesting when we get to that part of the story. Zavian's pretty smart so he's got some ideas up his sleeve. Thanks for the suggestions! No worries, I understood what you meant. And thanks!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He does yeah, he's got a tough life filled with duties, and hardships, and lots of expectations placed onto him. And yeah, he can handle it, it might be tough but he's got a handle on what he needs to do. He can yeah, it's part of that Gremory part of him. Yeah maybe they can. He can be a serious leader when he needs to be.**

**Guest 1; Thanks very much! Yasaka huh, I've never considered that before, it would be something different.**

**Guest 2; Thanks! Yeah, Serafall can be quite funny like that~ Yeah thanks for the votes!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! No worries about it. They surely are yeah, Zavian just doesn't care about it. She did yeah, Serafall got quite upset about that. Yeah that would be funny. Yeah, Rias wouldn't allow Diodora to say such things to Zavian. Zavian can survive her cooking it seems haha~ He does like challenges, he isn't as much as one like Vali or Crom. Glad that you liked it! He did yeah, he'll help anyone that he can. He is yeah, he's the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia, so he's got a good amount of power. We'll have to wait and see what happens with that~ It will be fun~ She has yeah, Xenovia's still thinking about Zavian months later. Thanks for the vote. Yeah, like Incinerate Anthem. There's a few reasons that I can think of. Either, the author has a future power up in mind with Regulus being a Pawn, he couldn't think of other peerage members for Sairaorg to have so had the Longinus be the Pawn, or the author didn't think about the idea of summoning like Asia does with Fafnir until later on or the author just wanted Regulus on the peerage which I still like. It probably wouldn't be Saji's sister since we don't know much about her, Elmenhilde could be cool. I could see that happening actually, sounds cool to me! Yeah he's gonna have a few interesting techniques that he'll display in the future. That would be pretty cool. He'd probably use a different move to Rias since that's Rias' move, he'd probably copy his Father's moves, and try and enhance them. That could be funny~ Yeah, Millicas will look up to him. I don't see why not, sounds good to me. Like the names! To Rias' yeah. Well, that depends on a few things. Yeah maybe! Could happen. Yeah that would be funny, and cannon fodder would be erased if Zavian's power in the future was released fully.**

**Astal Ouroboros; Yeah, Kuroka's pretty strong, I could see her being a useful peerage member!**

**Skull Flame; They have their fun comedic moments. He survived, somehow. Zavian doesn't know how, but he did. They're really not no. She surely is yeah, and yeah, we'll lead more into that in the future of the fic.**

**Morregen; Thanks very much! I tried that once, and to me personally, it just didn't feel right, I don't know what it was, but when other characters come in from other series it feels different to me. I think it can be exciting if the people from other peerages develop in different ways because of the King being different. I don't mind suggestions at all. No worries at all.**

**Guest 3; That would be pretty fun, thanks for the suggestion!**

**Guest 4; Yeah, I don't see why not, that sounds good to me. I could see that happening. That would be pretty cool between Esdeath and oc. I could see them having that kind of relationship between them.**

**NazgulBelserion; Thanks for the suggestions, though I probably wont be using characters from other series, it just doesn't feel right to me.**

**Arkraith; For the second chapter of my stories yeah it is, but it will grow, and no, they weren't ever edited. Thanks very much! I'm glad that I can make you smile!**

**Guest 5; That sounds pretty cool to me!**

**Guest 6; That sounds like an awesome back story to me! Thanks for letting me know!**

**emiya-excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, Zavian's gonna help them with their problems! And thanks, I'll try. No worries~**

**TheLoneHero17; Yeah this is the beginning parts of the fic! Well thank you very much, I'm happy that you enjoy reading my stories. Thanks very much! Glad that you like it so far! And thanks very much!**

**Guest 7; Yeah she'd be quite cool! And thanks very much!**

**Lightwave; They're surely not. No they really don't get along, and that's Diodora for you. He did yeah, and they have quite excellent teamwork. That's Kuroka, she was worried for Shirone, but saw that Zavian wasn't such a bad person. Yeah, we'll have to wait, and see what happens~**

**Neonlight01; Yup, Sona's brilliant in many ways, cooking isn't one of them. Zavian managed to survive, somehow. I'm glad you liked it! And yeah, he's always amazing! Maybe he did, we'll find out more in the future.**

**AlphaOmega; Mostly, people want to spare her feelings, and she has a Maou for a sister so most don't want to anger Serafall. She did yeah, though she didn't expect to meet someone like Zavian. They did yeah, and of course, Zavian's from two powerful Devils so he's quite strong for his age. Yeah, we'll see what happens~**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The magic mirror!**

It's been a few months since Zavian had found the neko girl within his tree, and now he was aged 11 years old. His birthday had gone off as normal, many people had come and tried to ask about Zavian and his peerage among other things of that nature.

Now his Mother was quite heavily pregnant, Zavian thought that she probably would give birth quite soon, but right now...

"I love you Zavian-sama!"

"You're the best!"

"We support you!"

Zavian currently was doing a duty of attending a certain type of party that was designed around him specifically.

People would call it the 'Zavian Faction' where people gathered, and became people that would support Zavian.

Since he was the son of the Maou Lucifer, and the Strongest Queen, people had begun building his very own faction and decided to support him in their own ways.

They wanted him to become things like a Maou, someone that would change the Underworld.

More than Devils though.

Other people had gathered from different factions, and Zavian...was happy.

To see that Fallen Angels, Devils, Youkai, Vampire's in some regards, humans like magicians and Sacred Gear users and other types of people could gather just to see him and his future.

They all mingled quite well.

Zavian always thought that if he would do these things, then he would make sure that it was a place where everyone could be happy. No matter what age, race, gender. It didn't matter. Vampire, Fallen Angel, Devil, human, anything that could come was always welcome.

Many expectations were placed upon him because of his status, and then he thought about his Mother...no, his sibling that was residing within his Mother right now, and decided that he'd take the burdens of the people so they could have a relaxing childhood, that's what Zavian had decided within his heart.

"Thank you, thank you for coming everyone!"

Zavian shook peoples hands, and solved peoples problems.

Since he had grown up more, he took on duties that usually at least teenagers would take on at the tender age of 11 years old.

He decided to take on the duties, because these people were dependant on him, his Father was busy helping his Mother prepare for the birth of his sibling, he hadn't been told if it was a boy or girl since they said "It will be more enjoying to find out when they've arrived in the world!" or something of that affect, Zavian thought that Sirzechs was doing it to have a laugh with Zavian.

Supporting Zavian was Sona, Ravel and Seekvaira, who all seemed determined to become involved with such things. Zavian thanked them deeply within his heart while he dealt with many different duties that these people needed sorting out.

Ravel was a girl that was younger than Zavian, but also someone who had good knowledge and decided to lend assistance every now and again.

Then once it was done, Zavian panted, and stretched his arms.

"Darn, that was quite hard."

Ravel, who was nearby, walked closer, and bowed her head.

"That was a good turn out Zavian-sama."

"Ravel-chan, no 'sama' on my name."

Zavian petted her head while saying it, causing Ravel to gain a slight smile.

"S-Sorry, I just sometimes forget about such things."

"She's right though Zavian-kun, you did quite well." Sona smiled out, only for Seekvaira to give a glare. "What?"

Seekvaira huffed "Nothing at all." and turned her head to the side.

"Either way, thanks for coming everyone to support me~" Zavian sang out, and petted each of their heads in an affectionate way. "And you Ravel-chan, you're just so adorable, I might have to take you away with me~"

Ravels face flashed several shades of red, pulling backwards, and brushed her skirt.

"W-Well, that's something different Zavian-sama! I can't think about such things!"

Zavian bent down towards Ravel, and gave her a smile.

"You're so silly sometimes Ravel-chan, acting all proper, and then become embarrassed when dealing with such things. Anyway, thank you for supporting me Ravel-chan, you're quite good at supporting me."

Ravel poked her fingers together while Sona tilted her head.

"Either way Zavian-kun, we should be leaving."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Again, thank you for all the support today girls! I couldn't of done it without you!"

Zavian bowed his head to them all, causing them to smile, and follow after Zavian.

As they were leaving together, and had entered the car park to take a limo ride out of there, Zavian noticed that a young boy was crying.

"I'm sorry but the signing and hand shaking is over."

The guard apologized to the child.

He couldn't be older than five years old, with his Mother, and a guard was denying him entrance.

"B-But, I came to see Zavian-sama too..."

He said sadly, trying to keep his tears back.

The Mother said something akin to "Isn't there something that we can do?" as she wanted her son to be happy.

But the guard kept denying them.

Not one to allow a child to cry, Zavian moved closer, and bent down to the crying boy.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying little boy?"

The little boy peered up towards Zavian and gasped, pulling backwards.

But Zavian caught the boy before he could fall over, and the boy looked on shyly.

Zavian's eyes went towards the guard.

"What's going on here Guard-san?"

"This boy and his Kaa-san couldn't make the handshaking and the autograph signing since the area was already full, so I had to turn them away."

"Is that so?" Zavian looked towards the boy who had a small piece of paper in his hand. "How about I sign that okay?"

"Y-Yes please!"

The child seemed excited, so Zavian smiled, and began signing the paper, while the Mother looked on and couldn't help but say "So kind." as Zavian signed the paper, and then handed it back to the young boy and gave him a handshake, making him blush with happiness and shyness to receive such attention from Zavian.

"I'm sorry that you missed out, the next time we have a gathering like this..." Zavian clicked his fingers, and summoned some tickets. "There, you'll have all access, okay?"

"T-Thank you Zavian-sama..."

The child shyly said as Zavian gave him a small hug, the love and admiration that the Gremory were known for. Then Zavian gave the Mother a hug who smiled happily that her son had been given such kindness from someone as popular as Zavian.

The guard however looked on.

"Zavian-sama, even if you want to, you can't do..."

"It's fine." Zavian said with a smile, then petted the young boys head. "Besides, they came here, and were denied because the area was filled already. It would be bad of me if I didn't return such dedication wouldn't it? I have to protect the children's dreams after all, and if it is a simple dream of just meeting someone ordinary like me, then that's okay with me."

The guard seemed to understand Zavian's words, and bowed his head and didn't say anything more.

Zavian then took out a number, and gave it to the young boy.

"You ring that anytime and I'll answer okay?"

"Y-Yes! Zavian-sama is so cool!"

Zavian chuckled, gently petting the young boys head.

"Well thank you very much. I'll keep doing my best so you do the same okay?"

"Yes! I'll do my best!"

"Good boy."

Zavian watched as the young boy took his Mother's hand, who bowed while saying "Thank you very much for your kindness!" but Zavian waved them off with a smile, and they disappeared soon afterwards.

Ravel watched on, and couldn't help the smile on her face.

Zavian was unlike any other Devil she knew.

Sona and Seekvaira thought the same.

* * *

After that, Zavian returned home to see that his Mother was attempting to do some house work, but because she was quite pregnant at this point, Zavian rushed over, and gently guided his Mother to the couch.

"Kaa-chan, don't put stress on your body."

"Ah, Zavian-sama. I needed to do some work."

"Leave that to me, you can relax. Tou-chan said that it is the joy of pregnancy is that you get to relax."

Grayfia furrowed her eyebrows.

"He only says that to slack off Zavian-sama. So he can have time to do whatever he wants."

"I know that~" Zavian sang out, placing his hands behind his head. "But, it doesn't mean it isn't any less true. Take it easy Kaa-chan and leave the house duties to the other maids, and butlers, and myself if need be."

Grayfia released a small breath, and then placed a hand on Zavian's head.

"You are a kind boy after all Zavian-sama. If you're saying such things then I will have to do as you say, just this once though. I'll take it easy."

Zavian gave a bright smile.

"That's good Kaa-chan! Now, can I get you anything?"

"Nothing at the moment. But..." Grayfia produced a harisen, and placed it on the couch beside her. "Go and put this on your Tou-sama's desk. He'll know what it means."

"Okay Kaa-chan!" Zavian shot to the side, and grabbed the remote. "Watch some television Kaa-chan and keep yourself calm!"

Grayfia nodded, and Zavian shot out of the room.

Grayfia grabbed the harisen, and held it up, Zavian shot back in and quickly said "Got it!" and ran away with the harisen.

* * *

Zavian rushed towards Sirzechs' office, and saw that he was chilling out in said room, his hands behind his neck, and his eyes fluttering. When he saw Zavian, he gained a smile.

"Aah Zavian, come and have some fun with me. I'm bored."

"I would but Kaa-chan told me to put this on the table. She said you'd know what it means."

Zavian produced the harisen and casually laid it down on the table.

The colour drained from Sirzechs' face, and he felt ill inside of his body from looking at such a thing.

"T-That Grayfia, she's really able to make me work even when she's not here...aaha, it isn't fair but I guess that I will have to get to work." Sirzechs sighed, as Zavian moved closer. "Zavian, you're a good boy, why don't you help me? Unless you're busy of course."

"Nope. I'm not busy Tou-chan, just come back from some duties. I can help you."

Sirzechs looked relieved to say the least.

"Thank you Zavian, you're a life saver." Sirzechs ran a hand through his red hair, as he took out a few files. "Here, would you sort out these requests for me? You'll be doing all of this stuff one day. Especially if you're going to take over me as the Lucifer Maou. How does Zavian Lucifer sound?"

Zavian gained a bright smile, and gave him a thumbs up.

"That sounds good to me Tou-chan!"

Sirzechs continued to smile, and began doing some work.

As Zavian went through some of the requests, he saw one, and looked on quite sadly.

"Tou-chan, this one seems so desperate."

"Hmmm?" Zavian held out the request and gave it to Sirzechs, who looked over it. "I see, this is quite the serious case. Maybe I should go and see what this is about. How about you come with me Zavian? This will be good for you when you begin handling hard requests, and complicated requests."

"Okay Tou-chan! I'll do my best!"

Sirzechs nodded, and stood up, Zavian stood beside his Father, and walked together with him.

* * *

The place that Zavian ended up being in was the human world.

He didn't get to go to the human world much, but he was glad when he could.

He was in a place called Japan though Zavian didn't know exactly where in Japan, and was sat on the floor as apparently, that's what the Japanese people do, that's what he was told by his Mother and Father, and Rias who seemed to love Japan to the point that she could be considered a Japanophile.

His Father was summoned to deal with something that was quite tricky.

A clan had summoned Sirzechs directly, and since he was a Maou, it must have been a serious case, that's what he thought anyway.

The clan he sat down before was a member of a certain clan related to Japan, and that was to do with the Shinra Clan.

Zavian sat down with his Father who was currently meeting with the clan after being summoned by them, Zavian also saw that his Mother was sat down behind them. Sirzechs wasn't so sure about it since his wife was pregnant and even Zavian was worried about his Mother, but Grayfia refused to stay behind and simply allow her duties to fall behind since she was pregnant, that's one aspect of his Mother than Zavian had to admire since she was strong willed, and never stopped.

Sirzechs then began to speak to the members of the Shinra Clan who had called about beasts appearing out of the mirrors.

Zavian didn't quite understand how that would happen.

Monsters coming out of the mirrors.

It was intriguing to Zavian.

Zavian as they spoke, saw that there was a girl with long black hair stood to the side, in front of a mirror. Her eyes appealed to him since they were different colour. One was violet, and the other was light brown.

But she looked sad.

Zavian continued listening to what was happening with the parents of the girl speaking so sadly.

"We're at the end of our tether." The Father of the girl spoke up. "We don't know what to do. No matter what we try, abnormal beings come out of the mirrors around Tsubaki. It is like she has been cursed."

Zavian looked towards her Father, and saw rather than calling her a curse, it was like he was deeply saddened that his daughter had been afflicted with such a situation, and wondered if they would be able to do anything.

"I see, it must be a stressful situation. What was the cause of this curse exactly?"

"We can't be sure. It has been happening since she was a young child, we don't know how it happened, and we don't know how to dispel it. I'm worried that Tsubaki might be attacked one day and she wont be able to recover from it. She lives a life of basic isolation already so I'm worried for her future."

The male Shinra continued while his wife kept glancing at their daughter sadly, trying to control the tears that were going to be produced.

Zavian felt his heart ache for their plight already.

"I understand. Honestly, it might be a difficult situation, but seeing the desperation in your faces, and the fact you called us Devils, something that would most likely get you released from the clan of Shinra, you truly didn't have anywhere else to turn."

"Yes, that's right. Please...please help my daughter."

Both of the adult Shinra's bowed their bodies until their foreheads touched the floor.

Zavian continued to watch on, and glanced towards the female his own age, seeing that despite she was keeping a calm expression, her eyes displayed a worry and a sadness that would make him almost crumble down.

But then as they bowed, and Sirzechs spoke "No please don't bow.", Zavian saw that from the mirror, something was coming out, something that he hadn't seen before in this world, and went to grab the young girl, when he shot into action, and grabbed her body, surprising her, the monster came out of the mirror and slammed its hand in the place where the girl was, a second later, and she would have been flattened.

"Zavian-sama!"

Grayfia let out her worry, as Zavian placed his hand forward, and shot off a large chunk of POD energy that wrapped around the creature that came out of the mirror, encompassing over it, and with the power that Zavian had, completely disintegrated it into nothingness.

Sirzechs inhaled a breath, and them smiled.

"Well done Zavian, you're quite on the ball! As expected of my child!"

Grayfia looked towards Zavian and saw that he wasn't injured.

That relieved her.

She didn't want to go through the trauma of what happened to him again.

She couldn't.

The young girl in Zavian's arms looked up towards him, her different coloured eyes peered into his own eyes, and he looked down towards her, giving off a kind expression on his face, befitting that of a Gremory.

"You saved me...I'm sorry!" The young girl pushed Zavian backwards, who landed on his butt, while the girl shot to her feet and bowed her head, her cheeks slightly red. "Sorry for having to be saved young Devil."

"N-No, it's all good~ You're safe, that's good enough for me~"

Zavian was blasé about it, but the young girl kept her eyes on his form, and found it quite amazing that he just jumped into save her while not even thinking about himself during that situation, it was quite the amazing thing to see.

"Tsubaki, are you okay?"

Tsubaki's Mother asked hurriedly, the young girl nodded her head slowly, trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was saved by someone her own age when she usually was brought to nothing with others who ignored her and didn't want to get to know about her.

"Yes I'm okay."

Tsubaki's Mother hugged her, while her Father turned back to Sirzechs.

"As seen then, it can happen at any time. Day, night. It just happens, and we aren't sure what the reason is for. Exhausting all conventional methods, I have no choice but to turn to you all and allow you to help us. Of course, we'll do anything in exchange. But to save my daughters life, and allow her to have a life at all, it is a small price to pay."

Zavian could hear the passion in his voice.

And the passion within Tsubaki's Mother's expressions.

Tsubaki herself seemed to be slightly broken.

Living in a basic exile, he wondered what it would be like if he lived like that, and was glad he had the parents that he had.

Sirzechs looked between the three humans that had appeared, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I can understand your plight. I'll have to see what I can do about this situation. Until then, are you going to be okay with leaving Tsubaki here? Is she going to be safe? I can see within your eyes, you look to be exhausted."

"Y-Yes of course we'll be fine. Just you accepting to help is enough for our family. Even if it means exile, to help Tsubaki, then I and my family would be eternally grateful."

Sirzechs waved his hand while Zavian glanced towards Tsubaki, and wondered what would happen if she was left alone with the beasts coming from the mirrors, and hoped that she would be alright, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

* * *

When Zavian returned home that night, he thought about Tsubaki, and what she was going through, and wondered if she would be attacked during the night by some powers that she had no idea on how to control.

Zavian felt sorry for her, and what was happening to her.

Also for her parents as well.

Sirzechs could see the boy in deep thought, and moved closer.

"You're thinking about that girl, aren't you?"

"Yes...is there anything we can do Tou-chan? I saw her eyes, they seemed so sad. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her."

Sirzechs' hand rubbed his head gently.

"You're such a kind boy. Thinking about others like that even when you first met them. The curse that she has is probably an abnormal power that she has, and it is letting itself go loose. To help her, is to help her control such a power. But as seen with her family, they might not be able to handle such a thing."

"Then what can we do?"

Sirzechs allowed his brows to knit together.

"There's a number of things that we can do. To help her out, we'd have to find the nature of her power, and help her control it."

"Then I'll help her Tou-chan! I can destroy those Demon thingies that tried to attack her."

"Haha, that you can. Saving the girls, and kicking butt all in one day, you truly do have quite the life Zavian. But, remember to not be put into a place where you can be hurt." Sirzechs' eyes went towards Zavian's artificial eye, and sighed deeply. "I don't want what happened to happen to you again, I don't think I'd be able to take it."

Zavian grabs his Father's hand, and held onto it tightly.

"Don't worry Tou-chan, I'll become strong enough so no one can ever use me against you again."

"Yeah, I know. I just wished that I could've done more that day..."

"It's okay, I'm still alive."

"But you suffered through a lot of pain that day...what they did to you would have broken a normal child's psyche. But you my son, keeps shining like a bright star. If you keep doing that, then I know that you'll be alright."

Zavian nodded, and gave his Father a thumbs up, Sirzechs doing the same thing. Grayfia watched on from the doorway, and couldn't help but be proud and happy for her son to keep such a positive attitude after what had happened during the past.

Grayfia then walked into the room.

"Zavian-sama, you have to do your homework."

"Ugh...I don't want too..."

"Zavian-sama."

He winced at the tone, even Sirzechs did.

"You better go and do it Zavian."

"Y-Yeah..." He looked towards his Mother, and bowed his head. "I'll go and do my homework now."

Zavian bowed once more, and walked out of the room to go to his bedroom.

Grayfia's facial expressions softened, and then allowed a smile to appear.

"It seems our son is quite determined to help this girl out with her problems. Such a unique situation that it is after all."

"Yeah, I'm sure that Zavian can do something. He is our adorable son after all, being awesome is in his DNA~"

Grayfia gave Sirzechs a dry look, while he let out a belly laugh.

* * *

A few days later, Zavian sat within the living room, and was reading a book about what Tsubaki was going through to see if there's anything that he could do to help her out. Something about her predicament struck a cord with him, so he wanted to help out anyway that he could do.

But as he was reading his book, shooting in through the door was Kuroka who cried "Shit! Help nyaaaa!" and ducked as a blast of demonic power came out, and hit the wall, shaking it. Kuroka growled, but then screamed when a spear came swinging for her, so she pulled backwards, and landed on her butt, giving off a small cry.

After her, Shirone came running through the door, and shot under a table.

Kuroka turned around to the people chasing her, and pointed her hand towards them.

"Oi! I was given permission to come here nyaaa! Don't make me mess you guys up nyaaa!"

Kuroka yelled defiantly, showing that she wasn't pleased.

Zavian saw the situation and placed his book down as two guards pointed spears towards Kuroka who flinched when seeing the sharpness of the spears, she didn't want to be stabbed after all.

"Shit! Put down the spears nyaaa!"

Kuroka growled but the men with the spears aimed them for her throat.

But before they could do anything, Zavian shot through the spears with his POD, and destroyed the spears, protecting Kuroka before they could be used against her.

"What's going on here?"

Zavian asked the guards, who looked at Kuroka who scowled right back.

"Zavian-sama, these two Nekomata's came onto the premises without authorization. We have detained them so do not worry about them harming you."

Zavian gave Kuroka a curious look.

And then he looked towards the guards, and raised his hand.

"It's alright, these girls are friends of mine. You don't have to worry, I'll make sure that they're alright now."

The guards looked conflicted but ultimately they nodded after some persuasion from Zavian so they left.

Once they were gone, Zavian looked towards Kuroka and Shirone who was hiding under the table.

He went close to the table, and bent down towards Shirone.

"It's alright now, you can come out. I'm sorry that you were both chased, it shouldn't of happened."

Shirone gave a shy looking face as she crawled out of the table.

Her eyes met Zavian's own who gave her a smile, and a pat on the head.

Shirone had grown closer to Zavian since their first meeting, since they had met several times a week now, Kuroka even began warming up to Zavian and decided to come by every now and again, though Zavian could tell there was something more to it than what was being said.

Kuroka released a breath "Damn straight they went away nyaaa." before casually going towards the couch and sat down on it. Seeing chocolates in front of her, she picks one up, casually eating it before slipping a hand down her body, giving Zavian a wicked smile.

"So, is this how the rich Devils live nyaaa?"

"...Onee-sama, we've been here before, why say it like that?"

Kuroka huffed while Zavian sat down.

"And a hello to the pair of you. Is there something going on?"

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders.

"Masters away so I wanted to play. That's all nyaaa. Besides, Shirone said that she wanted to see you again. But didn't expect that the ninja squad would try and take me down. I was nearly mauled to death with those guys nyaaa. What a frightening experience."

Zavian gave Kuroka a curious look.

"So, where has your Master gone anyway?"

Kuroka stiffened for a brief moment.

Zavian took note of that, and knew something was off about him.

But then Kuroka waved her hand in a casual manner.

"He's just gone to do boring Devil duties or something nyaaa. That's all it is. Didn't care much to listen honestly."

Zavian knew something was amiss, but he didn't have proof...not yet anyway.

"I see, then if that's the case, you can make yourselves at home here. I'm just researching anyway."

Kuroka perked her ears while Shirone sat down beside Zavian, something that Kuroka took note of.

"So what are you researching?"

Zavian hummed, and explained about Tsubaki's predicament, and what's going on with her.

Kuroka furrowed her eyebrows, and then folded her arms.

"I see, that seems quite serious nyaaa."

"...Maybe they're coming because she's afraid."

Shirone gave her thoughts on the matter, Zavian folded his arms.

"I thought that it could be like that. I think it might be because she can't control the power, but I'm not sure why they come at seemingly random points. It could be just fear, or maybe it is some kind of curse. But I've not found any curse that could lead me to the conclusion of what this actually is."

"It could be just her power nyaaa." Kuroka began, swaying side to side. "It could be her natural powers she was born with. Like a Sacred Gear or something."

"A Sacred Gear to summon abnormal beings through mirrors?"

"Maybe nyaaa. Or it could be a by-product of her natural Sacred Gear, or it could be an awakened Balance Breaker and she doesn't realize. Or as you said, it could be someone cursed the girl. But who knows, I'm not an expert on such things nyaaa~"

Zavian gave a smile of thanks.

"That could help explain it, thanks!"

Kuroka nodded with a wicked smile on her face, while Shirone looked between Zavian and Kuroka.

"Anyway, got anything to drink nyaa? Dead thirsty."

Kuroka meowed out, Zavian nodded his head.

"Yes, we've got many drinks. You can choose anything you want Kuroka-san. The kitchen is at the far end of the hallway. You can't miss it."

"Cool~"

Kuroka got up, and skipped out of the room.

As soon as she did, Shirone looked towards Zavian, who gave her a smile back.

"...Onee-sama is lying."

Zavian blinked with surprise.

"What do you mean? What is she lying about Shirone-san?"

Shirone's eyes lowered towards the floor.

"...If she finds out I spoke to you about my worries...then she would be angry at me..."

"It's alright I wont say anything."

Shirone nods slowly, her fingers fidgeting.

"...She knows where Master has gone...I heard them speaking about something...but, I didn't get much. All I heard was Master was doing something, and Onee-sama was angry about it...I don't know what it was about, but Onee-sama seemed upset."

Zavian could see the worry within Shirone's eyes, so his hand petted her head to relieve her worries.

"Don't worry Shirone-san, I'll make sure that she's okay."

Shirone's adorable face went up towards Zavian who smiled down towards her.

In that expression alone, that made her feel better.

Before she could say anything else though, Kuroka came bouncing in with a couple of drinks in her hands, carrying some in her kimono.

"Daaaamn, you guys have a lot of drinks nyaaa~ This is quite awesome~ You Devils live it up here don't you nyaaa~?"

Zavian gave her a curious look.

"I guess that we do. Have anything that you want Kuroka-san. Food, drinks, anything you want."

"Y-You freaking serious?"

Kuroka sounded surprised.

But Zavian kept his smile on.

"Of course, we're friends, right?"

Kuroka smirked, and went back towards the kitchen while saying "Awesome~" while Shirone peered up to Zavian who kept his smile down towards her.

"...Zavian-san, Onee-sama's personality might be strange...but I care about Onee-sama, and my Master is...I don't trust Master..."

Zavian's lips curled downwards.

"I see...then if you ever need help, you come and get me immediately, okay? And if you're scared or worried, you can come to me. I'll keep you safe."

Shirone couldn't hide her astonishment when Zavian said something like that.

Besides Kuroka, there was no one else that would go through these lengths to help her out.

"...Zavian-san, you're so kind...even though I was a stranger...you're still trying to help me even after these months...thank you."

Zavian chuckled, and gave Shirone a hug which surprised her.

But oddly, it made her happy that she was being hugged like she was.

While hugging her, Zavian thought about what Naberius was doing.

He could see that Shirone was worried about her elder sister, and Zavian himself knew something was off about Naberius himself, and Zavian was going to find out about what he was doing, to make sure that the Neko girls were safe.

* * *

The next day, Zavian sat down with Rias and casually were drinking tea together along with Sona who was sat down beside Zavian, and seemingly was sorting out some paper work.

"It seems that she's got quite the power."

Rias said while showing a soft smile.

"Yeah, it seems so. I'm thinking of helping her somehow with it."

Rias nodded slowly, sipping on some tea.

"There's also something happening within the human world with Gremory territory."

Zavian cocked his head.

"Oh?"

"Yes, there's someone that's been slipping in and out of territories belonging to the Gremory family. But we haven't been able to ascertain who that person actually is."

Zavian wore a complex expression while Sona pulled out a piece of paper.

"Sigh that Zavian-kun."

"Okay~"

Zavian casually sighed the paper while Rias gave a curious look.

"What are you doing anyway? What did you sign?"

Zavian cocked his head towards Rias as Sona pulled the paper away, and placed it in a file.

"You know with all the fanmail I get, Ravel-san, Seekvaira-san and Sona-san give me assistance with sorting through it. I've got some that's gonna keep me busy for the next six months."

Rias wore a surprised face.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that much. Then again, you are Onii-sama's child so it would make sense."

Zavian breathed out slowly as Seekvaira came into the room.

Sona locked eyes onto her, and once more, sparks went off between them.

But then Seekvaira sat down beside Zavian and saw some cookies on the table before them.

"Anyway, we got a request to go to the human world tomorrow, while Shinra-san's parents are going to be busy dealing with an urgent matter. They don't want to leave Shinra-san behind alone, so I'll be going with Bova-kun and Souji-san to make sure that she is safe since Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are busy tomorrow. Apparently, other members of the clan don't like the idea of us Devils, and Shinra-san's abilities in general have caused division within the Shinra Clan so they're concerned for their daughter."

"That sounds wise. Would it be fine if I attend?"

Sona asked while Seekvaira rolled her eyes, and took a cookie.

"Sure! The more the merrier! Rias, want to come?"

"I would, but I'm a little busy tomorrow dealing with some clan matters."

Zavian could understand that.

He turned to Seekvaira when his face turned downwards.

"Seek-chan, that's-"

Before he could finish, Seekvaira took a bite of the cookie, and allowed it to slide down her mouth.

Zavian placed a hand to his mouth, as Seekvaira gave Zavian a curious look.

"Is something wrong?"

"...Wait for it."

Seekvaira gave a confused look.

But then she felt a rumble from her stomach.

Then a bubbling sensation as she clutched her stomach.

"W-What..." Seekvaira glanced at Sona and then the cookies, realization coming over her. "Oh no...please no..."

"What is it Seekvaira-san?" Sona asked, looking towards her calmly. "Oh, you ate one of my cookies. I made them for Zavian-kun, but it's fine if you have one. Did you enjoy it?"

Seekvaira's face fell, and the colour dropped off her face, leaving it a pale white.

Seekvaira placed a hand over her mouth, and yelled "OH CRAP!" and ran out of the room, Rias, and Zavian grimaced while Sona tilted her head.

"What's going on with her? Did she have food poisoning before coming here?"

Rias and Zavian glanced at Sona who seemed to be quite curious.

Zavian then stood up, stretching his arms.

"I'll go and check on her."

Zavian calmly walked out of the room, and went to the bathroom.

Then when getting there, he knocked on the door.

"Seek-chan, you okay?"

[I-I'm dying!]

Zavian grimaced once more at Seekvaira's words.

"Don't worry, it will pass." Zavian soothed, and heard gagging noises, Zavian cringed. "I'm right here if you need anything."

Zavian thought her heard a small cry coming from the bathroom, and he could understand that very well.

* * *

The next day, Zavian, Bova, Sona and Sirzechs Knight Souji stood by as the Shinra family, and Souji spoke to one another, Zavian could see Tsubaki looking unsure of what she was going to do as Sona and Tsubaki casually glanced at one another.

Zavian asked if anyone else could come along to help out, Sona wished to come for reasons Zavian wasn't sure about, Bova came in case there was going to be fighting, Seekvaira would come, but she was recovering from Sona's cookie.

Once the conversation finished, Tsubaki's parents left and allowed Souji and the others to take care of her. Zavian knew that his parents were worried about him going to the human world, but he also needed to grow as a person so he had to do these things.

"Zavian-sama, I'll make sure that you are all safe. If any enemies come, you make sure that you keep the others protected while I deal with the main threat, okay? Though we aren't expecting danger, expect the unexpected as they say."

"Yes Souji-san! Leave it to me!"

Souji nodded his head, and sat down peacefully, and began concentrating. Tsubaki's eyes looked towards Bova. She hadn't seen a Dragon before, and now she was in the presence of a Dragon that was sitting in her living room, it seemed crazy.

Sona herself looked towards Tsubaki, and then towards Zavian.

"_It seems like Zavian-kun might be able to show me what kind of King he would be in the future through this girl. It seems like she also might be worried about us. That makes sense, since we're Devils. I'll have to watch and see how this plays out._"

Bova opened his jaw, and bit the air, Tsubaki seemed surprised.

"Is that a Dragon?"

"I am Bova the Destroyer thank you good woman!"

Bova spoke to Tsubaki while showing his sharp teeth who gave him a curious stare.

Zavian lightly tapped Bova on the head, who stuck out his tongue.

"Don't say that to our clients, they might become scared."

"S-Sorry Zavian-sama."

Zavian chuckled, petting Bova on the head.

"Don't worry about it."

As he said it, Sona looked between Tsubaki and the others, then she stood up.

"So, Zavian-kun has been telling me about your situation. It seems like you don't have much time to speak to others."

"Yes, that's right. I currently don't have friends."

Tsubaki answered in a calm tone, but with hints of sadness within her.

Zavian saw that Sona gained a gentle expression to her face, and bent down towards her.

"Since we're going to be here, why don't we pass the time to play some games. I myself do like playing chess."

"Chess? I haven't played that before."

Sona's eyes sparkled.

That's what it seemed like to Zavian anyway.

Reality was that Sona just had a lighter expression.

"Then I could teach you about chess. I myself find it a good pass time. Sometimes I play with Zavian-kun, and we have good matches."

"I see...then maybe I should do as well. It could be entertaining."

Zavian watched as Sona and Tsubaki began talking to one another.

It seemed like Sona and Tsubaki were able to speak so calmly to one another, and he was glad about that. Sona and Tsubaki to him seemed like that they could be quite close to one another, and could become good friends.

While they played chess, Bova began to yawn.

"I wish a powerful opponent would come."

"We really shouldn't be wishing for power opponents to appear though Bova-kun."

Bova clicked his tongue.

"Just to find some powerful opponents Zavian-sama, that's all. I'm not looking for anything bad to happen."

"Good, that's good. By the way, how is it being in the human world? Are you enjoying your time here?"

"It's good, I quite like it. But Zavian-sama, I have begun thinking about what I am going to do in the future."

"Yes? That is?"

Zavian curiously asked, as Bova bowed his head towards Zavian himself.

"I want to follow Zavian-sama through all of his endeavours!"

"E-Eh?"

That caught Sona's attention and she listened deeply, while playing chess with Tsubaki.

"Yes, I've decided, I need to follow the Devil that first beat me! No other Devil our age has been able to beat me!" Bova moved closer, uncomfortably closer to Zavian's face. "Zavian-sama! Take me right now!"

"W-What are you saying!?"

Zavian took it the wrong way, seeing Bova's desperate face, his eyes shedding tears, and him shaking around near uncontrollably.

"I want you to take me Zavian-sama as your own!"

"That sounds so suggestive!"

Zavian stood up, and began running, Bova was determined, and flew after him.

"Wait Zavian-sama! Accept me!"

"I don't want to accept you in that way!"

"Why not?! I'll do anything you ask me too!"

"Then please calm down and don't do anything weird!"

Sona watched with bemusement as Bova continued chasing Zavian around the area, while Tsubaki seemed confused by what was going on.

"D-Does that Dragon want to be romantically linked with Gremory-sama?"

"He...no, it isn't like that." Sona divulged, watching Bova continue flying and crying after Zavian. "You see, Bova-san lives an existence where he seeks out strong people to fight. He's a bit of a delinquent, but Zavian-kun was the first to extend a hand of friendship towards Bova-san after having a manly battle, and managing to win against the Dragon. Ever since then, Bova-san has developed a Otouto and Onii-sama type relationship with Zavian-kun with Zavian-kun acting more of the Onii-sama. Bova-san can be rash, and a bit rude, yet has a good heart, and Zavian-kun is more fun loving, yet can be level headed when the situation calls for it. It is a quality I admire, he can switch from playful to serious at a moments notice."

Tsubaki couldn't help but notice the softness of Sona's voice when she spoke about Zavian.

"It sounds like you are good friends."

Sona gained a normal looking face, pushing up her glasses.

"Zavian-kun and I have been friends for a long time. We have an odd relationship. Sometimes, he's very much like his Otou-sama, laid back and doesn't want to do any work. But then he surprises me when he stays up all night just to help me finish some reports I was behind on, or defending me from bullies, or just even helping me with my rowdy Onee-sama or what have you. Dependable, I suppose would be the best way to describe him. He's a very curious person, and I am intrigued what he'll be like in the future. Though I might have to reprimand him sometimes when he's being too laid back and doesn't want to do work."

Tsubaki allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

* * *

But in that instant as she felt danger coming with shivers going through her, from behind her, a mirror magically appeared, and from it, a monster came out of it, at the same time that several magical attacks were coming from outside, falling towards the house, so Souji shot up to action, and cleaved through them, while Zavian said "Bova-kun!" who nodded, and kicked Zavian's feet as he jumped up, sending him rocketing towards Sona and Tsubaki.

While flipping through the air, Zavian got between the two girls, and charged up his fist with POD, and punched forward, slamming against the beasts face, and sent it spiraling towards the left hand side, where Bova shot off a large fireball, encompassing the beast in flames, burning it down to a charred corpse.

"Zavian-kun, it seems that the situation has turned around."

"Yes, please stay near me Sona-san, Shinra-san, I'll keep you both safe."

Zavian spoke with a kind smile on his face, Tsubaki's eyes dared to go to Zavian who gave her a comforting smile. Tsubaki didn't know how to feel, no one had spoken to her so kindly before, and to do such things for her, like protecting her. Only her parents did such things for her.

Zavian then noticed that some humans came towards them, and moved closer towards Tsubaki who instinctively pulled away. Zavian stepped forward as did Sona, placing themselves between Tsubaki and the humans.

It seemed that Souji had been distracted by powerful beasts so he was busy dealing with them.

Zavian crossed his eyes at the enemies, while Sona pushed up her glasses.

"They chose the prime time to attack. With only Souji-san here to deal with, and the others of the Gremory are currently busy and Shinra-sans parents also being away right now, they chose to attack now. But for what purpose..."

Zavian however could see in the humans eyes that their target was indeed Tsubaki.

"Their target is Shinra-san." Tsubaki's eyes lowered while Zavian continued looking at the humans. "You came here to hurt Shinra-san, haven't you?"

The seemingly leader of the group scowled towards Tsubaki.

"What a cursed power she has." Tsubaki's eyes continued going lower. "She's brought a curse upon our household, and now she's even collaborating with the Devils? It seems that those from this part of the Shinra clan have fallen so low."

Zavian's eyes darted back to Tsubaki and saw that her eyes continued to lower.

Because of the circumstances of her life, even her own clan disliked her, and wanted to get rid of her.

Zavian's eyes shot towards the group once more, who surprisingly flinched when Zavian gave a very Grayfia look to them all.

"You're coming to hurt her...to kill her, because she has a power she can't control?"

"Of course. That kind of cursed power to summon beings is..."

"It isn't a cursed power!" Zavian snapped, Tsubaki's eyes lifted up to see Zavian protecting her. "She has an ability she was born with. Tou-chan and Kaa-chan have told me that this kind of ability isn't that of a curse along with my own researched, it is simply a power she was bestowed when she was a child. It is no different to my Power of Destruction, or Sona-san's ability to manipulate water. You are going to kill her for having an ability she can't control, and yeah, her family reached out to Devils, because you all wouldn't support them. They couldn't handle it anymore, and decided to receive some help. If you intend to attack this girl, then you wont get pass me."

Tsubaki's long eyelashes fluttered while she could feel her cheeks slightly turning red.

How Zavian was protecting her.

It was the first time that someone outside of her family had ever done such things.

However the leader of the Shinra Clan group here (Zavian didn't know if he was in fact the true Leader of the Shinra Clan, but for this group he was the leader), showed a darkened smile, and placed his hand outwards, creating magical circles in the sky, which radiated light from them.

"Weakness of Devils, is light. I made sure that you'd be locked down with-"

DON! DON! DON! DON!

Faster than the Shinra leader could comprehend, Zavian's POD destroyed the light magic circles that he had formed, his eyes shook around at the speed of Zavian's power, and how his eyes radiated protective feelings over Tsubaki.

"Lock me down with light? My Power of Destruction destroys everything. Even light."

Sona glanced towards Zavian, and saw his serious face, and couldn't help but admit that he looked rather cool.

"Brat kid! So, is this the famed son of Sirzechs Lucifer!? He does have a good flow of power! But, can you handle this!?"

Many circles of light began to appear around his form.

It seemed to be a purifying technique used on evil spirits and Devils like Zavian.

Zavian knew from reading that the Shinra Clan was apart of the Five Principal Clans that used exorcism in their techniques, and if light was apart of it, then Zavian could understand what this man was trying to accomplish.

Sona pushed up her glasses, and then assessed the situation.

"Zavian-kun, it seems pretty clear that Souji-san is dealing with harsh enemies outside, so we have to deal with these."

"Yes, Sona-san, you stay back and protect Shinra-san there. I'll deal with the leader guy, Bova-kun, you're on clean up duties with the others. Sona-san will support you from behind."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. Added onto that however Zavian-kun, I suggest that you be ready to destroy the lights at any second, he might be able to release them up close so be careful if he attacks close by. I can sense that he's a strong person for children such as us."

"Yes, I understand. But if I couldn't at least stall this man until Souji-san comes then I couldn't class myself as my parents child!"

Sona liked his determination, and rushed forward as did Bova.

"Haaaah! Since it is for Zavian-sama! I shall burn them all down!"

Bova opened his mouth, and created large fireballs that were sent crashing downwards towards the group that had guns of light and using magical techniques to try and take down the fireballs.

But Sona manipulated water that was nearby, and caused it to surround the fireballs just enough that the attacks would be protected from being destroyed, and only the water was destroyed by the powers that the Shinra Clan members had fired off, then the water disappeared, and the meteor flames came down and clashed with the enemies.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"N-No! This can't be happening!"

"What intense flames!"

The members of the Shinra Clan cried out, as the flames burned their bodies.

Next to that, one member tried to fire a light bullet towards Tsubaki.

"I don't think so."

Though Tsubaki wasn't a Devil, she could have been hurt, so Sona raised her hand, and formed a magic shield to block the bullet from reaching her body, Tsubaki looked towards Sona who concentrated on helping out Bova.

Bova then flew down, and swung his tail outwards, hitting the enemies so hard that their bodies went up into the air, Sona used her water to grab the enemies that Bova sent up into the air, and swung their bodies downwards, forcing the impact to be harsh.

"Well done Bova-san, you're doing quite well."

Bova raised his head to the sky.

"Naturally, I am Bova the Destroyer, and Zavian-sama's herald!"

Sona gave a confused look towards Bova but he didn't stop shooting off his fire towards the humans. They used magic to block the flames by combining together, though that just gave Sona the time to surround them with water, and whips of water dragged their bodies up into the air.

"Let go of me!"

"Damn it all to hell!"

The humans tried to break out, but Bova breathed out flames, and clashed with the enemies to burn their bodies, causing them to be taken out of the fight.

The combination between Sona and Bova seemed to be quite good.

At the same time, Zavian went towards the enemy leader while said enemy shot off many different spheres of light towards him.

"You damn Devil, don't mess with me!"

He yelled, and the spheres of light came close to Zavian.

But the young Devil pointed his fingers like guns, and shot off POD blasts that came out sharp as needles, and as fast as bullets, each cancelling out the lights with the destructive power that they held behind them.

The leader was quite surprised.

To see a child doing such things was surprising.

Even if it was a Devil like Zavian, it seemed fantastical.

"If that's what you're showing then I'll become serious as well!"

The leader summoned to his side a naginata, and came at Zavian while infusing the light power of his purifying techniques into it.

"I see, so you can even infuse light into your weapon? It seems that you aren't bad with your magic! Even then, I cannot be stalled!"

Zavian saw him swing it towards him while white light trailed in the sky, so he leaped upwards, avoiding the slash, and aimed his hand downwards, unleashing a hailstorm of power towards him.

"You really are a punk kid aren't you?"

The leader growled, and formed defensive circles, but Zavian flicked his hands outwards, and destroyed his own demonic power into a brilliant flash of red energy above, blinding the Shinra leader long enough for Zavian to fly downwards, and slide by his defences, and got up close with the man.

But he smirked, and unleashed a barrage of light towards Zavian up close.

"Did you think I'd leave myself open like that brat?"

The leaders light went towards Zavian who was too close to release his power, or raise a barrier...

"Gremory-sama!"

Tsubaki gasped out…

But the light phased through Zavian's body as if he wasn't there.

Like he was a shadow.

It was like he wasn't there at all.

It was surprising.

"Did you think I'd just jump the gun and attack so close by? I'm not an idiot and rush into battle without having back up plans!"

The man gasped, turning around to see that Zavian was there, and had a sphere of POD in his hand, thrusting it towards the man's stomach. He tried to use a barrier to defend against the attack, but Zavian's speed was faster than he could raise a barrier, the sphere rotated into his stomach, and tore into the man's flesh, causing extreme pain to come over the man, and then Zavian blasted the man away with his POD.

Tsubaki seemed confused, but Sona explained while she sent off a wave of water towards the enemies while supporting Bova who was shooting off large fireballs to the enemies that were currently trying to attack him, they weren't as strong as the leader so Bova and Sona's teamwork managed to take them down easily enough.

"He used an illusion you see." Sona began to Tsubaki who seemed intrigued. "Zavian-kun isn't an idiot. He might be childlike, but no one can accuse him of being an idiot. He uses his head during a battle, and formed an illusion while he hid himself with his powers to get close. He wanted to see if the man had a countermeasure against any Devils that got close, so he crafted the illusion. He learned from his parents about these common powers of Devils, yet has made them quite unique to himself."

Tsubaki was impressed.

He used his intelligence, and his skills to overcome an opponent that could have done serious damage to him.

But as she was silently praising Zavian, from behind her, more mirrors began to manifest, and monsters began to come out. Zavian noticed it as the leader twitched on the ground, and moved upwards.

"Look out!"

Zavian shot off like a bullet, and got behind Tsubaki and Sona immediately, and swung his hands outwards, increasing the output of his demonic power, and destroyed them with his POD power, overtaking the enemies instantly, and caused them to vanish from the world at large, Tsubaki's eyes lowered sadly.

But then the leader who had his naginata infused with light, launched it towards Tsubaki while Zavian was dealing with the mirrors so they would be destroyed and wouldn't harm Tsubaki or Sona, and Sona was busy dealing with the other humans with Bova, didn't see it until it came close.

"As if!"

Sona went to raise a barrier…

But the man yelled "Seal!" and Sona's power was sealed away for a few moments, possibly due to a Sacred Gear, which allowed the naginata to come close in, Tsubaki's eyes widening in fear…

But then appearing before her, while grabbing a monster by the throat, Zavian appeared, and took the naginata in the arm. His power was also sealed when Sona was so he couldn't activate his demonic power.

Tsubaki's eyes produced tears, seeing that Zavian's arm had been pierced with the light, and the light was spreading through Zavian's body.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault..."

Tsubaki began to cry.

The people protecting her were being targeted, and one of them had been hurt as a result.

Zavian however took out the naginata of light, and threw it to the ground, his wound leaked fresh blood, but his demonic power returned, so he ran his finger across the wound, and ice began to grow along the wound, freezing it so it didn't appear anymore.

Zavian looked towards the beast that Tsubaki's power had summoned, and then towards Tsubaki herself who was crying.

"Shinra-san, why are you crying?"

Tsubaki's eyes lifted to meet Zavian's kind ones.

"...Why are you doing this for someone like me?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you're okay that's why."

"That can't be the only reason. I'm a cursed existence who's power keeps summoning monsters that attack-"

"They don't hate you." Zavian spoke kindly, shooting his POD towards a group of enemies that surrounded Bova, who in turn combined his flames with the power, and took down the enemies, destroying their stances. "These beasts, I think I understand why they're doing what they're doing. They seem to come out when your emotions are high. Either scared, or angry. It seems that the beasts come out, and are basically telling you "Stop being sad!" while attacking you since these powers of yours are wild, and so they are basically acting on basic instincts. But this power of yours is quite wonderful, you can summon friends to your side."

Tsubaki hadn't thought of it like that before.

Friends...

Zavian then looked towards the enemy, and raised his hand.

The man who saw Zavian seemingly still able to fight, gasped, and pulled back, gathering some light with magic…

But Zavian quickly shot through them and destroyed it while giving a hard stare towards the enemy.

"And you, attacking a defenceless girl that hasn't done anything wrong. You say that she's a curse, but only people that harm her could be called a curse. I said before that you wont harm this girl, and I wont let you harm her. Even if you stab me, you wont harm her. I've already suffered through a lot of pain, nothing you do can top that kind of anguish that I suffered. She shouldn't be harmed because she can't control her power."

Tsubaki shed a few more tears while Sona adopted a light smile, she found what Zavian was saying to be quite beautiful.

Zavian then placed the beast down beside Tsubaki who flinched when seeing it.

But Zavian took her hand, and placed it on the beasts head.

She thought that it was going to attack…

But all it did was look on calmly.

It didn't even show aggression.

A change within Tsubaki caused it to happen.

"See? It doesn't want to kill you. It wants to be your friend. Your fear made it scared, and it lashed out. I've been observing you for a few days now, and at first I couldn't understand why they'd appear when certain things happened, but after speaking to your parents, and my own, and even my friends, I discovered why it was coming. They appeared, when your emotions turned negative. When you were afraid. Even if you didn't show it, your fear of the mirrors coming and summoning them, inadvertently created a cycle that was never ending. Your fear of them coming, made them come and they lashed out because they were afraid."

Sona adopted a light smile on her face, turning to Tsubaki.

"I think he's right Shinra-san. From my own observations along with what I've been told before, it seemed that each time that you felt danger, or worry, they came to protect you, but they couldn't distinguish you from the enemies at large due to your inexperience probably. With proper training and time, your powers could be honed for them to be controlled."

Zavian smiled as he continued towards Tsubaki.

"This is your power Shinra-san, change it into something that you desire, the power you want, allow it to become something inside of you that you command. You don't have to fear them. Embrace them, accept them."

Tsubaki watched as the beast curled up to her.

In contrast to before, it seemed like it wasn't trying to kill her.

It was just trying to calm and comfort.

She also understood now.

It was her fear fuelling the anger of the beasts that caused her to be attacked.

But the beasts also happened to be calm when Tsubaki had grown a little confidence.

Looking at Zavian and the others fight and managed to hold back the enemies, it was beautiful and lovely.

Then her eyes landed on the younger Zavian, and she couldn't help but feel...warm.

Someone was doing such things for her.

Someone was protecting her.

Zavian then pointed towards the leader, and went to say something when Souji appeared once more, and saw the situation, and then chuckled.

"Zavian-sama, you managed to win the day. Well done." His eyes went towards Tsubaki who was playing with the beast. "...And it seems that you've given that girl a change of heart. The beasts no longer have anger or fear in their hearts, and replaced with calmness."

Souji watched as the beast disappeared back into the mirror, Tsubaki's lips curled upwards, while Zavian, Sona and Bova came together once more.

Then Souji looked down towards the leader of the attack, and the others around. The enemies had been mostly defeated, and then the rest that would try an attack, Souji managed to take down the enemies with a single swing of his blade, destroying the forces, which made Zavian quite happy to see such an attack.

Souji then began dealing with the enemies on a personal level, and summoned Sirzechs.

Upon learning about what happened, Sirzechs was quite angry.

Seeing the wound on his son, Sirzechs felt like destroying the enemies.

But for the sake of peace, he didn't do anything other than casually threaten the enemies that if they targeted his son again then they'd suffer consequences. Zavian didn't even want to think what those consequences would be.

* * *

After that, Sirzechs spoke to Tsubaki's parents, while Zavian himself had his wound checked by a healer. But because of his actions of freezing it, it didn't seem to be too bad. Even with the light, his demonic power managed to keep him safe from it for the most part.

Tsubaki's parents kept apologizing to Sirzechs for what happened, but he waved his hand and said that it was alright.

Tsubaki herself watched as Zavian sat with his hands to his face, and looked on with a calm face.

She walked closer, and sat down beside him.

"Shinra-san, how are you feeling?"

Tsubaki's eyes shyly went into his own eyes.

"...I'm fine, thanks to you. You saved my life, thank you very much. No one besides my parents...have done such beautiful things for me before. Yet, you took a naginata in the arm for me, infused with light. It could have seriously injured, or have killed you. I don't understand why you'd do that for someone you hardly know."

Zavian gained a gentle smile on his face, something that made Tsubaki blush a little more at.

"I don't want others to suffer." Tsubaki found those words quite profound. Simple, yet powerful. "You see, I suffered when I was younger, and I've decided that if I see others suffering then I'll do my best to make sure that person doesn't suffer anymore. Besides, this isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You can't help with what you're born with. Naturally you'd be scared if suddenly these monsters came out of the mirror, and as you grew to fear them, they grew in fear, and lashed out, so the cycle was ongoing more and more. But it seems that you've begun changing your thoughts on them, maybe they wont lash out much anymore."

Tsubaki listened deeply to what he said, and Sona who was stood off to the side, couldn't help but mentally agree with what he was saying.

Something about how his words carried over made everything seemed quite eye opening.

Sona could see that Zavian would be quite a compassionate Devil as they grew together.

It was something that she admired.

Something that Zavian could prove with his actions the words that he spoke.

Tsubaki inhaled a breath, and allowed a soft smile to appear.

"Thank you...my power seems a little clearer to me now. Though I'm still unsure of how to proceed, what both you and Sona-sama had said made sense to me. I was worrying about them, so they came out which validated my fears. They'd usually come out once every hour at least. But it's been nearly two now, and nothing has happened."

"You've begun controlling your emotions, it seems to be based on that. Though I have to say that it probably wont always stay away since your power is coming from you, it will have to be released eventually, so I don't know what you're going to have to do..."

"I can answer that." Sirzechs pulled closer with Tsubaki's parents. "I've been discussing with Tsubaki's parents here, and it seems that you Zavian can handle these beasts if they come out, so I've worked a deal where you'll be able to help Tsubaki-san here harness her power, and give it form. To help change her power into something that she can control."

"But what about the fact that we're Devils, and they're from a prestigious clan…? Those members before brought up a point that since Shinra-san and her parents summoned us, then they wont be receptive to them anymore. I don't want them to be in danger because of us Tou-chan."

Zavian seemed confused and expressed his thoughts on the matter, so Tsubaki's Father dipped his head.

"It's been in discussion for a while now, and after today's events, even if the men and women that attacked weren't at the top of the Shinra Clan, there still are people that would be against Tsubaki being within the clan and now our dealings with the Devils. So, we've decided to leave the Shinra Clan."

"But Tou-san..."

Tsubaki went to argue, but her Father leaned down to her kindly.

"Do not be concerned Tsubaki, this is a small price to pay. The Devils figured it out, your strange ability I mean. It seems that even the children are quite intelligent. It might seem weird, but I've made an agreement with Sirzechs-sama here to help you Tsubaki. And it seems that you're quite taken with Zavian-sama here so it makes sense that he'd help you with your power."

"T-Taken?!" Tsubaki suddenly freaked out, while Bova smirked. "I-I wouldn't s-say such things! H-He just protected me! That's all! A-And he also helped me gain control over my power so...t-that's something that I..." Tsubaki's eyes went towards the younger Zavian, and her cheeks turned slightly red. "...Gremory-sama, w-what my parents said...ugh...erm…."

Tsubaki's bottom lip trembled while trying to figure out the words to say since she was embarrassed, as Bova poked her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"It's okay, I'm quite taken with Zavian-sama too."

"D-Dragon and Devil looooooooooooooooooooooooove!?"

Tsubaki yelled at the top of her lungs while blushing hard, Sona bit her lip so she didn't laugh, while Zavian looked towards Bova with worry.

"Bova-kun..."

"What? I am taken with Zavian-sama! I want to be with Zavian-sama forever!"

"P-Please stop saying it so suggestively!"

"I don't understand Zavian-sama! I want to be yours Zavian-sama! I'll give you everything I am Zavian-sama! Take me Zavian-sama!"

Zavian looked back towards Bova and saw that he was crying heavy tears.

He then tried getting closer to Zavian who took off running once more.

Sona placed a hand to her mouth, and let out a small giggle, something she only did when Zavian was around, he could make Sona laugh and be less serious than she usually was.

Tsubaki watched keenly as Zavian was being chased by the crying Bova who kept yelling "Zavian-sama!" again and again, while Zavian himself grimaced at the situation, and Tsubaki couldn't help but think about what Zavian had done for her.

Not only saving her, but helping her understand her own power, and make some kind of peace with herself.

Though it would be a long way to go, Tsubaki could begin to understand herself once more, and the young Devil boy with crimson and silver hair who had helped her, had saved her in more than just physically, and couldn't help but feel as if she might have found someone that she could become friends with, both Zavian and Sona, and as for Bova...she found him quite odd, yet could see that he was a good Dragon after all.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, as if you've read the chapter, it seems that the decision has been made! While thinking about the pro's and con's of what you all brought up in reviews and P'Ms, and my own thoughts about it, I've decided that for this fic, Sona's gonna be apart of Zavian's peerage! And since she is, fem Saji is also going to be apart of it since that was what came out on the votes, that's gonna be quite interesting! But don't worry for Seekvaira fans out there, she will join a future stories peerage, maybe even Zenki's peerage when I get around to writing that, but for this, Sona won! And yes, I know in canon it probably wouldn't happen, but this is fanfiction so things can change.**

**But getting back to it, this chapter introduced Tsubaki! With her ability to summon demons/abnormal beings (which is canon), it seemed like she was plagued by it, but with thanks to Zavian, Sona and the rest, she managed to make some kind of peace with them, and it seems that Bova's quite, enthusiastic about being with Zavian.**

**Shirone and Kuroka have grown a little closer to Zavian since the last chapter, and Shirone's shown her concerns with Zavian over Kuroka and what could happen to her.**

**We also saw the the thing that's dubbed 'Zavian Faction' where basically a lot of people come and support Zavian and his future, though that also puts a lot of pressure on Zavian to do his best, and gives some hard situations. But since Zavian is a Gremory, he wishes to help them all anyway.**

**Now onto the peerage itself, obviously Sona, female Saji and Tsubaki are going to be in the peerage. Tsubaki will be a Knight, Saji (fem) will have two to three Pawns, since Zavian's stronger than Sona could reincarnate Saji with less pieces, and as for Sona...I haven't decided if she'll be the Queen or Bishop yet. But she's definitely in the peerage. And speaking of her being in the peerage, some of her peerage members will be going to Rias', since there's three from Rias', two of them will be going to Rias' to fill the void, but they're quite strong members of the canon Sitri peerage so they wont lose power.**

**But more than there, there's the Artificial Sacred Gear's that the Sitri members have in canon, I had an idea about some of them going to Zavian's peerage members that don't have Sacred Gear's or couldn't because they aren't human, like Koneko for instance having Ruruko's one from canon, since I wont spoil it for those who haven't read it yet in later LN volumes, but how far she's progressed with it from a Devil that couldn't take Koneko to what she's done in recent LN's, it seems that Artificial Sacred Gear's are quite strong, Koneko wielding that would increase her speed and make her quite strong. And then there's some others as well.**

**Also about Ravel, a few people have asked about her, I don't know for the peerage, but she could be, I could see her and Sona playing off one another and becoming quite great strategists together along with Zavian imputing his thoughts.**

**As for Kuroka, she's definitely in the harem, I don't know about peerage yet, but for harem she is.**

**I am still thinking about having female Vali in the peerage with the Longinus and the power Vali has, if that was the case then Le Fay and Kuroka definitely would be in the peerage too.**

**Anyway, those are just some thoughts I had.**

**Also, those wondering about Half Breed Devil, that will be updated in the next week or so, just sorting out a few things for that story.**

**Anyway, the peerage is nearly full now, so please keep suggesting, and until the next chapter, thanks for reading!**

**Zavian peerage**

**Queen; Undecided.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Undecided.**

**Bishops; Asia, Undecided.**

**Knights; Xenovia, Tsubaki.**

**Pawns; Elmenhilde (two pieces), Saji (two to three), Undecided.**

**Zavian; Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Elmenhilde, Kuroka, Saji (fem).**


	4. Save those Neko's part one

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**lio4567892012; Thank you!**

**AnimeA55Kicker; I suppose that she might say something like that~**

**Clarent excalibur; Yeah, Tsubaki has been introduced! She's going to be a fun character! Yeah she's going to accomplish many things. Yeah, I don't see why not, that would be pretty cool. That would be quite funny, thanks for the suggestion! I could see that happening. It would be, and I don't see why not, it would be a nice change. Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, that would be cool!**

**Oblivious IJ; Yeah since Sona is in his group, he would be a member of the Student Council. That's Bova for you, he can be quite dramatic. Yeah, Seekvaira got taken out by Sona's cooking. I suppose so in some ways.**

**Wtfstarftw10; Thanks very much!**

**Andrew123456; Yeah maybe!**

**LoamyCoffee; Well he might do, it could be just an idiot line that he said. He does yeah~**

**Dominus1389; She couldn't in canon so...yeah~ Sorry but that's how it is. Kuroka would be a good Bishop. And yeah~**

**HUNTER with bad grammar; Perhaps, she mainly uses her weapon and Sacred Gear to fight like a Knight. But she could work as a Pawn too.**

**Crenin; Sorry, for this fic they wont be. Ravel doesn't really need to be a Rook with her regeneration powers, since it is powered by the amount of demonic power she has, it would make sense for her to be a Bishop to increase her demonic power. Yeah they'd be cool, thanks for the suggestions!**

**TehStorm; Thanks, and yeah, Zavian's peerage, not Zavian himself. Ice learned from Grayfia? Maybe, though she's not really used ice in her fights.**

**weslyschraepen; Yeah maybe~!**

**Skull Flame; He really doesn't, he's quite the passionate guy. Yeah, she really does know that now~ It has yeah, we'll see more of it soon. Thanks!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He does yeah, it's the Zavian Faction. No, it wouldn't.**

**Guest 1; Thanks very much! Yeah they'd be cool~**

**Kamen Rider W; Yeah they'd be cool. Irina...dunno yet.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Well, we'll have to wait and see~ I guess. Yeah, dunno to what yet, but got some ideas. She is yeah! Yeah it would be cool. Yeah, he's got a faction for himself, so it's going to be fun to see it play out. They are yeah, it seems to be filled with many different people. I suppose they could yeah. Yup Ravel is quite the supportive girl. Maybe~ Yeah, he really loves Grayfia, and wants to make her as comfortable as he could. Glad that you liked it! It will be resolved quite soon, though Zavian can't just accuse without any evidence, which he's going to be getting. Don't see why not. She did yeah~ I'm sure that it would yeah. He did yeah. It's going to be fun when she does~ Yeah I don't see why not, his talent would be above Sirzechs considering he's from Sirzechs and Grayfia. Yeah he could be. That would be funny. That would be quite funny. Yeah sounds good to me. Yeah maybe, and he could still pass on his powers to others if he wanted to, add the Power of Destruction to his peerage members. Yeah, Elmenhilde might be getting a Sacred Gear all her own, she'd be half Vampire if that was the case, what that would be you'd have to wait and see. I've got a few names in mind, and yeah, Saji's hand to hand. Well you never know, they might do. Nope, with Zavian. Yeah maybe~ Yeah, it was obvious that they wouldn't win, but Ruruko went from not being able to contend with Koneko to blindsiding Ise for a few moments with an Artificial Sacred Gear, against someone who's got a Longinus, it's impressive. It would probably be his parents though, like Sirzechs or Grayfia, or both of them. Yeah maybe~**

**Guest 2; Yeah maybe!**

**Guest 3; Yeah I don't see why not, it sounds good to me! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Guest 4; Thanks for the vote!**

**igeorge; Sona's in Zavian's peerage so she wont have a Queen.**

**Guest 5; That sounds funny to me!**

**Kagami red eyes black dragon; Thanks very much! Yeah maybe~ I suppose it would be~ Thanks, it's going to be fun~ And yeah I suppose it would be~**

**Arkraith; Thanks very much! No worries~**

**Lightwave; She is yeah. Not really, some will appear, some wont.**

**Neonlight01; He surely does yeah~ He is yeah, he cares about anyone that would need help. He does yeah, he wants his sibling to have an easy life knowing that it can be a tough life. He did yeah, he helped her with that problem~**

**Guest 6; Yeah, that looks good to me, and that would be pretty awesome to see~ That sounds cool to me! Fuuka would be cool, always liked Fuuka. Yeah I don't see why not, it could be pretty cool to me~ Futaba is one of my favourite girls from that game so I don't see why not. And yeah, those pairings make sense to me.**

**Absolute Mirage; Thanks! It surely is quite the shake up huh. Lint would probably work better as a Knight honestly. And thanks very much!**

**AlphaOmega; He has yeah, he managed to get through to her, and help her gain new perspectives on her powers. She did yeah, most of Sona's peerage members will either just not appear, or be placed in Rias' group. Yeah, that seems to be how those clans operate honestly. They can't no, and yeah, they're under Gremory protection.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Save those Neko's part one**

A few weeks after meeting Tsubaki and helping her out with her problems, Zavian was sat on the grass outside of the Gremory castle, and was with Tsubaki, holding onto her hands, which caused her cheeks to flush lightly.

"Okay Shinra-san! Lets work together to make sure your powers don't run out of control, okay?"

"Y-Yes Gremory-sama..."

"Ehehe, you don't have to call me 'Gremory-sama' you know?"

Tsubaki's face plunged deeper into the redness that she felt, the heat inside of her.

Zavian didn't seem to understand that though, and just continued holding onto her hand.

"Okay Shinra-san, lets summon a beast, okay? Or, if you want, you can change your power into anything you want. Tou-chan gave me some books that taught me about special powers like yours, and that it can change into different types of power. So, what is it that you'll be looking for exactly?"

"Honestly, I don't know right now...but, I have to ask Gremory-sama, it seems that you don't have a lot of free time, and you're here helping me out...I was just surprised that you had the time to help me out with my problems..."

Zavian flashed a kind smile which in turn caused Tsubaki to blush a little more.

"I wouldn't worry about it Shinra-san, I have time for you. I just move stuff around. Sona-san is a big help, so is Ravel-chan actually. They both have good skills in helping me out. Seek-chan sometimes helps out too, but she also hangs out with Sairaorg-kun to help him out with the various things that he does. So, shall we begin?"

Tsubaki wordlessly nods her head and they begun.

The young girl closed her eyes, and summoned her power.

While it was happening, Zavian could see the mirrors forming once more behind her, and it allowed a monster to come out of the mirror. Zavian watched as the beast casually strolled around Zavian's and Tsubaki's body.

"Seems like another one has come out Shinra-san."

Tsubaki's eyes opened to see the beast casually licked Zavian's face playfully.

"Y-Yes, it seems to be more friendly than before. Though it seems that right now I can't control what kind of beast comes out...honestly, I am thinking about changing my power and using it to..." Tsubaki stopped when seeing the beast casually begin biting Zavian's clothes. "...a-ah, w-why is the beast d-doing something like that…?"

Tsubaki watched with a blush as the beast ripped Zavian's shirt off his body, revealing his chest to Tsubaki who held back a small nosebleed when looking over Zavian's chest.

"My, it seems that the beast has responded to some dormant feelings that you have Shinra-san."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! N-No! I didn't have any feelings about this! I-I didn't have any thoughts about you being naked! Or anything of that nature! T-That's something that I can't even comprehend at all!"

Zavian chuckled lightly as the beast went for his pants.

Zavian petted the beasts head while Tsubaki unconsciously thought about Zavian's lower body briefly.

And in the moment that she did, the beast responded by biting at Zavian's pants, and tore them off.

"N-Nooooooooooo! Y-You can't do that to Gremory-sama!"

Tsubaki yelled out, as Zavian was left in his underwear.

But rather than be embarrassed, he merely chuckled, and placed a hand to his face.

"Ara, seems like the beast has some more desires. Shinra-san, is this something that you've been thinking about?"

He questioned innocently, Tsubaki's face heated up immensely.

She then looked over Zavian's body and gained a nose bleed, shooting her backwards and knocked her down to the ground, Zavian wondered if she was knocked out or not, though he saw that she was twitching on the floor.

"It must be surprising to see the opposite sex like this huh."

Tsubaki couldn't say anything while Zavian chuckled at the sight of Tsubaki doing such things.

Then as Tsubaki was twitching on the ground, Sona casually walked up towards them, and saw Zavian's state of dress, the monster nearby, and then Tsubaki on the ground. While keeping the best composure that she could, Sona pushed up her glasses, and glanced at Zavian, but could feel her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Zavian-kun, what has happened to your clothing exactly?"

"Beast ate it."

Zavian explained swiftly, Sona nodded slowly, and almost felt like she was going to fall over when seeing Zavian stand up.

"I-I see, and Tsubaki made that beast then..."

"Yes, that's right. And it seems that you're on a first name basis with Shinra-san then?"

Sona inclined her neck, her bottom lip trembling when peering at Zavian's near nude body.

"Yes, we've been hanging out together, so it would make sense. Also Kuroka-san and Shirone-san are here."

Zavian tilted his head, and looked behind Sona and he saw that in fact was true. Shirone was behind Kuroka and held a large blush on her face, looking Zavian up and down, while Kuroka smacked her lips together.

"My oh my, look at the young Devil boy." Her eyes go for his crotch and dangle there. "Fufufu, that's quite the sight to behold, it seems that even the Gremory are endowed even at a young age. I did hear that female Bael members are naturally gifted with large busts, so the boys of Bael must be gifted with large members nyaaa~ Since you're a descendant from Bael through your Tou-sama, it seems that it is quite an amazing sight to see."

Zavian just stood there with a large smile on his face.

"Kuroka-san, Shirone-san, what are you two doing here?"

"Yeah, actually..." Kuroka rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "...could you look after Shirone for me for a bit? I have a few things that I need to do, and I can't take Shirone with me. So could you do that for me?"

Zavian glanced at Shirone and his smile grew.

"Of course, she's welcome here anytime!"

Kuroka looked relieved while Shirone kept looking at Zavian's body and blushing hard.

"Thanks Zavi-chan nyaaa. You are quite cute and kind after all. Besides, Shirone wished to be with Zavi-chan during this time. I gave her a choice and she said she felt comfortable with Zavi-chan so I'm glad you're being as kind as you are nyaaa~"

Zavian nodded, and walked closer to Shirone.

He bent down towards the flushing Shirone, and petted her head.

"You want to spend the day with me Shirone-san?"

"...I like being with Zavian-san, he's kind to us."

Zavian chuckled, petting her head gently.

Then his eyes went towards Kuroka.

"So, what are you doing anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

"Aah, I wouldn't worry about it so much nyaaa. Just something that Naberius has me doing, that's all."

"Is it dangerous?"

Zavian asked with slight worry.

He didn't want anything bad to happen to Kuroka.

But Kuroka waved her hand and began walking away while saying "Thanks for watching Shirone for me." without answering his question which made him aware of what Kuroka was doing...no, rather, he was sure that there was something deeper going on than what was being suggested.

His eyes went towards Shirone who seemed to be a little more worried, so he patted her head gently.

"Don't worry Shirone-san, we'll take care of it somehow. I've already begun my investigation into your Master. He'll slip up sooner or later, then we'll have him. I've got people watching over him and he'll soon slip."

Shirone adopted a light smile, then hugged onto Zavian's body tightly.

Zavian himself petted her head, but he felt worry for Kuroka and hoped that she wasn't doing anything dangerous.

* * *

After that, Zavian got dressed, and went into the house to deal with some more duties, and that was meetings about his future peerage. Zavian had Shirone sitting beside him, and kept a tight hold of his hand, Ravel also joined in and exchanged glances with Shirone who narrowed her eyes. Sona also joined in and sat down close by with Tsubaki and Bova, Grayfia who was quite heavily pregnant at this point, looked on towards Zavian who gave a smile.

"Zavian-sama, since the time you'll be receiving your Evil Pieces is coming up, many people have been sending applications for them to join your group."

Zavian could understand that.

He already knew that his peerage was a topic of discussion.

"Yes that's right Kaa-chan. I am planning my peerage as we speak. Though it is difficult, there's so many things to think about. Balance, strength, unique skills, Sacred Gears among other things. Ehehe, I wonder how Tou-chan managed to make a peerage so strong."

"Well, your Tou-sama also had some help Zavian-sama. It isn't bad to ask for assistance when needed...though your Tou-sama seems to love to ask my assistance for more than what should be acceptable." Zavian chuckled awkwardly at that. "Also while on that subject, if possible, I would be happy if you had someone...like myself that would help you out with many different duties. Since it is going to be a hard road for you as you grow, with many duties falling onto you, more than average Devils, and even more than High Class Devils, even Ultimate Class Devils in some regards, you're going to need assistance, your Tou-sama also needed that assistance."

Zavian tilted his head, and then looked at Sona.

"Sona-san, you'll join my peerage, right?"

"W-What?" Sona let out surprised. "You want me to join your peerage?"

"Yup."

Zavian didn't give it a second thought.

He thought Sona would be quite appropriate for his peerage.

"S-Since when did you decide something like that?"

"Hmmmm, I've been thinking about it for a while. Well, even if you're the Sitri Heiress, that doesn't have to change, and I'm sure the Sitri and Gremory would be happy with that arrangement, and they always have other options to have someone take the next head of the household anyway."

"W-Well, that is true. But to come out and ask such things..."

Zavian wiggled his fingers towards Sona while she gave him a curious look.

"Kaa-chan is right about needing help in the future. I've got many plans for the future after all, and I'll need a strong support structure. But, if it isn't your thing, I could ask Seek-chan if she wants to join my peerage..."

"Seekvaira-san, huh." Sona spoke with a stone gaze. "I see...well, if it is something you're asking me, I could consider it. And it would bring close ties with Sitri and Gremory, I am sure that it wouldn't be so bad to hear such things. But, I'd also have to think about it and see if you're worthy enough for me to join your peerage. Seeing your future prospects, among other things. If you're serious about me joining your peerage then I'll have to think deeply about this, it could coincide with my own future goals, and with both Sitri and Gremory together, then my own ideas would flourish."

"For your Rating Game School, right Sona-san?"

Sona nods her head strongly.

"Yes, that's correct. But more than that, I also have other goals, and a partnership between us could also be beneficial to the both of us. Besides, Grayfia-san is right, you will need someone to make sure you don't slack off."

"I-I don't slack off..."

Zavian murmured, but Sona gave harsh eyes and caused him to lower his head, Grayfia had approving eyes.

"If you say so, but I recall a time when you hid so you didn't have to do your duties."

"I know better now Sona-san."

"I hope so."

Zavian flashed a smile to Sona who looked back calmly.

Ravel looked on between Zavian and Sona, and her head went downwards.

"...What's wrong grilled chicken Princess?"

Shirone asked while continuing to hold onto Zavian's hand.

Ravel's eyes snapped towards Shirone who stared at her curiously.

"W-What did you call me?"

"Grilled chicken Princess. KFC told me you were apart of their organization."

Ravel's eyes blazed while Zavian looked between them.

"Hmph, at least I'm not some weirdo cat. I'd rather be KFC than a cat like you. Clinging to Zavian-sama when he's busy, I see that you're as lively as ever."

"Kentucky Fried Chicken, that's what KFC stands for, right? You'd know since you're from there."

"Seriously! I am Ravel Phenex, and I wont degrade myself to answering such things!"

"Other words yes."

Ravel scowled at Shirone who looked back coldly.

Zavian noticed however, that Shirone was merely trying to cheer Ravel up, even he noticed that when Ravel's face fell a little bit, though he wasn't exactly sure why that was, he would have to speak to her about it when they got some alone time together.

Grayfia however continued.

"Zavian-sama, I have some meetings for you tomorrow that have been quite insistent that they come. Of course, it is completely your choice, and whatever you choose, both your Tou-sama and myself will respect your decision. Even if the Underworld don't seem to like it, we will stand by your decisions."

Zavian nods his head happily.

"Yes, thank you Kaa-chan. Hehe, I'm gonna build an amazing peerage and do many things for the future! First of all, I'm going to change how Low Class, and Middle Class Devils are treated by some higher ups." Sona took note of that and so did Ravel. "Honestly, I see people suffering because of their status. I'll be helping those people have some more rights than they do now."

"I-I see, that's quite the goal Zavian-sama. Though I am sure you'll be able to pull it off."

Zavian gave a thankful smile to his Mother while the others watched on, each having thoughts about Zavian's peerage.

* * *

Later on, during the night, Zavian waited patiently within a bedroom.

Dark as night outside, Zavian could see thanks to being a Devil.

Sat beside him, was Shirone, and waited for Kuroka to return.

She had said she'd be back by now, but she wasn't, and Zavian was becoming increasingly worried.

Kuroka had an ability that caused her to keep herself hidden the best that she could.

So it made sense that they couldn't fully track her right now.

"...Zavian-san, do you think Onee-sama is doing bad things?"

Shirone expressed her concern to Zavian who furrowed his eyebrows.

"...I don't know Shirone-san, I really don't know. But if she is..."

"...She'll be punished, wont she Zavian-san?"

The worry within her voice made Zavian understand a few things.

"Not if I can help it Shirone-san. I'll do my best to keep her safe Shirone-san."

Shirone's eyes fluttered with those words.

Someone she hadn't expected to meet, was being so kind and helpful towards her, and her sister who essentially were strays in the eyes of most. Thrown away and forgotten about and with what Shirone would call a monster, it was clear that it was happening like that.

Shirone clung to Zavian's hand tightly, Zavian's kind eyes fell upon her, and gave her an innocent smile on his face.

"Don't worry Shirone-san, I'll take care of this somehow. Leave it to me."

"But Master is..."

"He's got some stuff about him that I am looking into. He will make a mistake sooner or later. Once he does, I'll get you both away from him. Until then, please endure this, and I'll do my best to protect you, okay?"

Shirone's lips curled upwards, nodding her head slowly.

"...Yes, I can endure if Zavian-san asks me. ...I trust you."

It was a big thing for Shirone to say.

But that was the truth.

She did trust Zavian with all of her heart.

It made her feel good that Zavian was there for them.

But then after a little while, Kuroka appeared within the room via a magic circle, but the young girl clutched her side, and fell down to her knees.

"Onee-sama!"

Shirone rushed to her elder sisters side, surprising her that she knew she was there.

Zavian then stood up, and walked closer towards her.

Kuroka's eyes fell against his form.

"...W-Why are you here nyaaa? I thought I said that you could return back home once dropping Shirone here nyaaa."

"She was worried, she was scared that you had disappeared for good so I stayed with her until you would come back."

Kuroka's eyes fell upon Shirone who lowered her eyes.

"...Onee-sama, I'm sorry but…I couldn't simply stay silent about this...even if Onee-sama becomes angry at me...I had to say something to Zavian-san...he wants to help us...he cares about us Onee-sama...he wants to keep us safe...Onee-sama doesn't have to hide her pain from Zavian-san anymore...he can help us Onee-sama...please tell him what's going on..."

Zavian showed a kind smile as she said that, bending down towards her, and saw some wounds on her body.

"What is he doing to you?"

Kuroka turned her head to the side, and didn't answer anything.

"You don't have to concern yourself with that, I'm just making sure that Shirone and I are safe. That's what my job is, as an Onee-sama, to look after their younger sibling. Well, you'll know soon enough with your Kaa-sama ready to pop at any second now."

Zavian could hear that despite her dismissive words, something deeper was going on than he wanted to know about.

But for the sake of keeping them safe, then he was going to do his best to make sure that they would be safe.

"How did you get those wounds Kuroka-san? Did you go out fighting?"

Kuroka turned her head to the side, trying her best to not show her face.

Zavian thought that she probably did that so it didn't betray her own feelings.

"It doesn't matter nyaaa. Anyway, thanks for keeping Shirone company, but you can go now. I'll be fine nyaaa."

She spoke with a dismissive attitude.

Zavian glanced at Shirone who lowered her eyebrows down to the ground.

Upon seeing that, Zavian understood a few things that he would have to do.

Since Kuroka was pulling away, and didn't seem to want to talk, then he would have to do his own investigation, or rather, carry on with his own investigation.

"Alright then. But take these." Zavian summoned a vial of Phoenix Tears, and tossed them to Kuroka who caught them with surprise on her face. "I got them off a friend for a birthday present once, I keep them in case of emergencies, I think this qualifies."

Zavian bowed his head, and began walking away.

Shirone watched with saddened eyes…

But then she remembered what Zavian said, so she placed her trust in him.

Kuroka looked on as Zavian disappeared.

It was weird.

She hadn't had someone care about her before to even consider helping her.

Yet this Devil boy wanted to help her out without even asking for things…

Yet that's what worried her, since she knew what her Master was capable of, and she didn't want to drag in Zavian, someone that Shirone had clearly grown attached to, and have that person taken away from her, in case something happened to her.

* * *

The next morning, Ravel Phenex had something that she wished to speak to Zavian about.

She was of course allowed to come into the Gremory castle, and she decided to go to his bedroom.

She thought about what was going to happen in the future.

Since she knew Zavian was going to have a very busy life that he was going to have, she wondered if there was anything that she would be able to do.

When she made it, she knocked on the door.

"Zavian-sama, it's me, Ravel. Can I come inside?"

She didn't get an answer.

She thought that was strange.

She didn't understand why she didn't get an answer so she knocked once more.

"Zavian-sama, are you there?"

Zavian once again didn't answer the question.

She knew he was in there.

She felt it.

But she didn't get why he didn't answer the question.

So she felt worried, and pushed the door open.

"Zavian-sama, are you..." Her eyes went towards the bed, and saw Zavian sleeping, but he was stark naked. She saw, everything. "Z-ZAVIAN-SAMA'S NAKED BODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Ravel cried out.

Yet she didn't take her eyes off him for several seconds.

It was like she couldn't.

She was hypnotized by the young boy and his body.

The screaming caused Zavian to stir in the bed, and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

He glanced towards Ravel who was blushing madly, and kept her hands to her eyes, and she couldn't look towards him. She couldn't even think about looking towards him, it was something that caused her heart to feel heavy.

"Mmmmm, Ravel-chan. What's going on?"

Zavian grumbled out, batting his eyelids, not realizing that he was naked since he was still rather sleepy.

Ravel dared her eyes to go towards Zavian, but she saw his body once more, and couldn't help but feel hot within her body, and the fact that Zavian was just staring towards her with an innocent expression made it even worse.

"Z-Zavian-sama! Y-You're! Y-You are! You are! Y-You're!"

Ravel couldn't get past those words.

Zavian tilted his head curiously, and leaned forward, but that didn't help Ravel as he crawled across the bed, and she saw things moving, she could see what was going on with his body, and she wondered if he realized.

"Ara, Ravel-chan. What did I say about using those words with me? Call me Zavian."

Ravel's eyes flashed towards Zavian, and saw his naked body moving closer, so she looked away, her face resembling a tomato.

"I-I can't Zavian-sama, it would be a disrespect to you to call you something like that..."

Zavian cocked his head curiously.

"Why aren't you looking at me Ravel-chan?"

"...Body."

Ravels shyly said, glancing towards Zavian who sat down on the bed fully.

"Body…?"

"Y-Your body..."

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows, and looked down at himself.

Realizing that he was naked, he chuckled happily.

"Oh Ravel-chan, don't worry about it. If you want to look I don't mind."

Ravel's bottom lip quivered, her eyes turned towards Zavian and saw his naked form, then she blushed a deep scarlet, and turned her head to the left hand side while saying "I'm sorry Zavian-sama! I can't help it!" which made Zavian chuckle.

Zavian smiled, and got off the bed, walking towards the draws.

"Don't worry Ravel-chan, I'm getting dressed now." Zavian casually slid on his clothing, and then placed his hands on his hips. "So, what's going on Ravel-chan? Is there something you want to talk about right now?"

Ravel recalled the naked Zavian briefly in her mind, gushing and then turned her neck to the side.

"E-Erm...I-I came here for a reason...yes. The treason...w-wait, not treason!" Ravel seemed to be panicking which Zavian found to be cute. "Y-Yeah, I mean, reason! Yes, there is a reason I am here Zavian-sama!"

Zavian sat down on the bed, and folded his arms.

"Yes, and what is that reason Ravel-chan?"

Ravel practically skipped off to the bed, and sat down beside him.

Shyly, she poked her fingers together.

"Y-Yes, I heard that you have some peerage meetings this morning."

"Oh yeah..."

Zavian sighed out, he remembered that.

It wasn't fun at all.

"T-Then allow me to help you out Zavian-sama! I can lend my assistance!"

Zavian gave a bemused smile.

"You can Ravel-chan?"

Ravel puffed out her chest, and inclined her neck.

"Yes of course, I can help you sort out many different things. I-It is something that I can do above Sona-sama!"

Zavian had to wonder exactly why she was saying it in such a manner.

"Why above Sona-san may I ask?"

"W-Well, it's just...erm, Sona-sama is...she is someone that can support you in many different areas...but, I can also support Zavian-sama too...since Zavian-sama is going to have a very busy life in the future, then I can do my best to help you out Zavian-sama..."

Zavian leaned closer to Ravel who shyly peered into his eyes.

"Ravel-chan, you and Sona-san do different things for me. Sona-san takes more of the business side to assist me and planning events among other things, you help me more with personal interactions such as these. You both have different yet equal roles in my life. I'm blessed to have two cute girls willing to assist me~"

Ravel's cheeks darkened red while Zavian gave her a confident smile on his face.

"Zavian-sama, thank you..."

"Then, we should begin the day, right Ravel-chan?"

Ravel became peppy, nodding her head swiftly.

"Y-Yes! We shall do our best!"

Zavian stood up, and stuck out his hand towards Ravel.

Ravel gave a shy face as she linked fingers with Zavian, and then they walked off together.

* * *

Zavian right now, was doing something that he really didn't want to do at all.

People had practically forced their way into his home and demanded to speak to Zavian about his future prospects, and his peerage among other things of that nature.

Ravel was giving assistance, and unfortunately, this was the darker side of being a popular person.

People only out for themselves.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we'd make compatible partners..."

Zavian apologized as the...he didn't even remember how many people had come to see him this day about his peerage.

Becoming closer to that age, obviously people would want to see if he was going to add people into the peerage that he had. From other clans, and things of that nature.

But he had to gently deny them each time since he wanted to build his own group.

He wanted to find people he thought would be the best, not people just wanting to be apart of the Gremory group because of his parents.

"But, I could be a good asset! Take me onto your peerage!"

The man before him roared out, Zavian furrowed his eyebrows, and then folded his arms as Ravel answered instead.

"I appreciate you coming and so does Zavian-sama, but I'm sorry. Zavian-sama, and I feel as if you aren't genuine in your feelings of joining the peerage and are attempting to join for selfish reasons. I'm sorry if that sounds offensive, but that's how it is."

"Yes, she's right. Thank you for coming."

Zavian bowed his head as Bova walked into the room.

His eyes went towards the man who wasn't taking 'no' as an answer, and walked closer.

"Zavian-sama said no so please leave right now."

Zavian was glad Bova had said that.

The man grumbled something like "Hmph, pathetic boy anyway." and stormed off like a petulant child.

Ravel shook her head.

"Seriously, these people only want people for the sake of it, to try and abuse the Gremory families abilities for themselves."

Zavian couldn't agree more as Bova sat down nearby.

"Can you believe it Bova-kun? He wanted to join my peerage so he could try and become closer to Rias. Apparently, she had already rejected him, and now he wanted to join me for power and to marry Rias. As if I'd have him."

"Weirdos, they really need to get a life." Zavian and Ravel couldn't agree more. "Anyway, it doesn't matter about such things, you're going to be obtaining your peerage soon enough. I can't wait to see who you're going to add to it!"

When he said it, Ravel's eyebrows knitted together, and thought about something deeply.

Zavian placed his hand to his face, and hummed.

"Yeah. If I make a mistake, then the Underworld is going to be on me like a bad sweater." Bova gave a curious and confused look while Ravel understood perfectly. "Basically, my future is being watched carefully, I have to make sure that I make a strong group. I have to make sure that I don't let my parents down. They say that it is okay, but I can't allow them to be let down by me. Knowing the Underworld, they'd hassle my parents about if I made a wrong decision. I have to be clever and think about my opportunities."

"He's right about that. Zavian-sama's future is going to be monitored by many people. Many people see Zavian-sama as the future of the Underworld. If there's going to be someone that's a future candidate for a Maou-sama already then it would be Zavian-sama."

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows.

Bova's lips pursed.

"Aah, it's so confusing! I'm glad I don't have to think about these political matters! It would make my head spin!"

Zavian chuckled lightly, as Bova stretched his neck.

"You're not wrong. Don't worry Bova-kun, leave the politics to me, Ravel-chan here, and Sona-san as well." As he spoke, he watched Bova's face decline, so he gained a confused face. "What's wrong Bova-kun? Has something happened?"

"No! Not at all! Just thinking about something deeply."

"Hehe, what's that thing then?"

Bova's Dragon like tongue came out of his mouth briefly, and gently licked over his lips, while Zavian took a cookie, and hate it slowly. Ravel gave a curious stare towards Zavian and then Bova, and wondered what he was thinking about.

"It's nothing to worrying about. Nothing that I have to share anyway."

"You can talk to me you know? We're friends."

Zavian spoke gently, trying his best to connect to his friend.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right Zavian-sama. But with you moving forward now, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Zavian cocked his head.

"What do you mean? What do you have to do?"

"Since you're gaining more popular people and have meetings about marriage and peerage members, among other things. I don't know what I'm going to do. To be able to stand beside Zavian-sama would be the best. Then maybe I could become…Zavian-sama!"

"Y-Yeah?"

Zavian became surprised when Bova acted serious.

"Zavian-sama, I want to fight you right now!"

"Sure, but why?"

"Because...Because I want to decide my future Zavian-sama! Please fight me!"

"Deciding futures..."

Ravel murmured, thinking deeply about what he had said.

Zavian could see that something was happening.

He wasn't sure what it was.

But Bova seemed determined, so he didn't see why not, and went outside with the Dragon.

* * *

The Dragon grew to its natural height which dwarfed Zavian and most Devils honestly.

Zavian peered up at his friend, who looked down towards him.

"Can I ask what this is about?"

"I'll show you afterwards! This is for the future!"

"Future? What future?"

"My future Zavian-sama! Please watch me use my powers!"

Ravel also thought about it. Since she would have to decide her own future soon enough.

Zavian tilted his head as Bova opened his large mouth, and sent off a sea of flames downwards towards Zavian, and washed over his form. The flames were so hot that the ground around the flames began melting, Bova seemed quite serious about this fight.

But when he stopped his flames, he saw around Zavian that a dome of POD had been formed, protecting him from the attack, and then it disappeared...no, that's not what it did.

The dome shrunk downwards, and collected with Zavian's hand, forming itself into a single sphere of destruction. While it didn't seem to have the power of his Father, the destructive power that Bova could feel from the POD alone was quite fantastic, outstanding.

"I don't get what's going on with you, but those flames were serious, so I'll show you some seriousness as well!"

Zavian threw his sphere towards Bova who took to the sky on his wings.

Zavian, with a simple flick of his wrist, sent the POD power towards the flying Bova.

_"Zavian-sama's just like his parents, Technique Wizard types. Using his Power of Destruction, Zavian-sama can manipulate his powers in different ways, and he's also good at using different types of magic. In the future, Zavian-sama's going to need some support. Is this what Bova-sama is thinking about? Is this what his future is? Does he want to continue supporting Zavian-sama...supporting Zavian-sama, I wonder if Zavian-sama would want me to support him in the future..._"

Ravel thought about it while the fight continued going on.

Bova snarled, and opened his mouth, releasing many bolts of fire to try and take it down, but with his skills in manipulating his own power, the sphere changed directions again and again, avoiding the waves of fire that Bova sent off.

"As expected! But I have been training too Zavian-sama to defeat you!"

Zavian watched as Bova's flames grew larger, and rather than encompass a small part of the area, he made a sea of flames that managed to take over a good wide range, and it caught up his POD power and using the intense heat, he destroyed the sphere of Zavian's, and the flames continued heading towards Zavian himself while Zavian cocked his head.

"I see, then I guess I'll also use some new cool moves Kaa-chan taught me to make sure that naughty people are put into place!" Zavian placed his hand outwards, and gathered demonic power. Then from the demonic power, ice began to grow from the power, and then it shot off towards the flames themselves. "Freeze."

With that single word, Zavian's ice came into contact with the fire that was being sent off, and clashed together in a beautiful flow of fire and ice, struggling against one another, but ultimately, the ice managed to edge out the flames, and froze half of the flames, while Zavian waved his hand, and a wave of POD came out of his hand, and came to the other flames that had been weakened from the ice attack, and destroyed them completely, the POD continued going for Bova's body in a brilliant red flash.

"Shit!"

Bova cursed as he avoided the attack.

But part of the POD managed to come into contact with Bova's arm, and caused his arm to be wounded, and made him cry out.

Zavian then swung his hand outwards, and the POD he shot off that damaged Bova turned around and aimed right for Bova once more, surprising the Dragon who flapped his wings so hard that a large gust came out.

"Bova-kun, I have to admit that your flames are becoming stronger. But you sacrificed your power for using them over a wider area. That's why my ice was able to freeze the flames. Dragon flames are heard to be some of the strongest flames, so my ice freezing it could only be because of the fact that your flames had thinned while extending the range. If against weaker enemies, then that technique would have taken them out. But for stronger opponents, they can exploit that kind of weakness. If you manage to use that attack without sacrificing power, then that could have really been damaging to me."

As he said it, Zavian thrusted his hand left and right, the POD following after him, and chased after Bova.

But Bova wouldn't allow him to continue doing it, so he turned back around to the POD, and gathered flames by his mouth. Rather than use it in a wide burst, he allowed the powers to grow more and more in his mouth, increasing the heat.

"As expected of Zavian-sama to say such things! But I'll prove that I can be strong too!"

Zavian watched with keen interest as Bova shot off a large fireball that looked like a meteor, clashing against Zavian's power, and the two exploded in the sky, creating a large cloud of smoke that covered half of the garden that they were occupying.

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what Bova was thinking about.

But then saw Bova shooting downwards towards Zavian, so Zavian raised a magic shield, something he learned from his Mother, and halted Bova's progress, or so he thought anyway.

The moment Zavian's shield of magic came known, the Dragon swung his claws for the barrier, and scratched at the barrier, causing Zavian to tilt his head, then open his hand wide, summoning POD at each of his fingertips.

"Five Finger Destruction!"

Zavian jabbed his fingers forward as the five spheres came out.

But rather than go right for Bova, they circulated him, and span around his body in a dangerous yet beautiful display of red perfection. Bova tried to swipe at the POD spheres, but each enclosed around him at different areas, and caused them to explode against his body, forcing Bova to let out a cry.

But because he was a Dragon, he naturally had high defences because of his Dragon scales. But Zavian's power had managed to wound Bova in all parts of the attack, and he even bled a little but Bova seemed happy about that rather than seemingly like he was in pain.

"Zavian-sama's technique is fantastic like always. I should have expected such things."

Zavian gave a smile, and saluted Bova.

"Tell me what this is about Bova-kun, I don't understand why you're suddenly trying to fight me. Fighting is pretty fun when training, but it seems that something else is going on in your mind. So do you want to talk about it?"

"Not until the fight is over!"

Bova decreed so Zavian shrugged, and went to fight the Dragon. Bova came at Zavian with a flurry of large fists, so Zavian pulled backwards, the fists smashing against the floor, and at close range, Bova unleashed a hailstorm of flames that came at Zavian faster than before which surprised him, but nonetheless, Zavian allowed himself to sail through the air with his wings now extending and shoot upwards.

Once getting high enough, Bova found it hard to see him, so Zavian cupped his hands together, and formed the POD, which began taking shape into a sword. The sword was crimson and had hints of silver like his hair, and then with a flaming sphere coming for him, Zavian swung his sword downwards, and sliced through the flaming sphere. Because of the destructive nature of the sword, anything that was being cut was eliminated out of existence, and that caused the fireball to lose its stability, the flames turning into embers in the sky, keeping Zavian safe and sound.

Bova looked on in awe at the sword in Zavian's hand.

"Since when can you do that Zavian-sama?!"

Zavian chuckled, and raised the sword into the sky.

"I've been concentrating on shaping the POD into different forms, and using what I can to turn my power into different usages. Because of the destructive aspect of my sword, rather than cutting, it is destroying anything in its path, being in sword form allows it to seem like it is cutting, but I simply destroyed it. It can also be used like a sword against things that can't be destroyed so easily like another sword that's made of strong metal like a Holy or Demon Sword. But since it is just destruction it can also be destroyed easier than a sword made of metal like the Holy or Demonic blades. And I can only make one right now, it's difficult to make others."

Bova was surprised.

Seeing such techniques, it made sense why he was Sirzechs and Grayfia's child.

He had inherited both of their unique talents, and could shape his power to use it in this kind of manner.

Ravel even was surprised to see such a move.

Yet, it made her happy to see that Zavian even at a young age was making such a technique.

It made it seem understandable that he did have the talents of both Sirzechs and Grayfia with shaping the POD along with how he used some magic as well, that's what made Zavian quite the Devil in her eyes.

But Bova then began laughing.

"Hahaha! As expected of Zavian-sama! You always come up with weird ways to use your powers! A Sword of Destruction! That's amazing! I'd like to see if your sword can destroy my Dragon scales! Lets see Zavian-sama!"

Zavian watched as Bova shot for him, so Zavian flew down and their clash continued.

Both got in some good hits, Zavian's POD managed to prove shocking to Bova who had become accustomed to fighting Zavian, but saw that Zavian added more of his power than usual, and Zavian had some scratches on his body from Bova's attacks, and managed to receive some wounds, but nothing too dangerous.

But in the end, Zavian managed to overcome Bova with a final swing of his blade which destroyed Bova's stance, and he fell down to the ground while Zavian stood close by with his hands behind his back looking like a proper noblemen, peering down at his Dragon friend, the POD sword disappearing into the ether.

It seemed to be hard to keep the technique up as Zavian was panting a little bit.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on Bova-kun? You've been acting a little strange since the mention of my growing life was mentioned."

Bova's large eyes went towards Zavian, and then he bit his lower lip.

"...Zavian-sama, you're going to be growing your peerage aren't you? Even if you play it off as fun, you're still going to be trying to find the strongest people that you can, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't know about strength but I'm going to be going for the members who I think would best suit me and my way of living among other things and who I can support, and who support my dreams, and also, people that need a home. But why do you look so sad Bova-kun? You don't have to be sad."

"...Being sad, I wouldn't call it that but..." His eyes went towards Zavian, and with a passionate cry, Bova announced. "I want to stay beside Zavian-sama! I want to be Zavian-sama's Dragon! To be able to call myself 'Zavian-sama Fang!' is a huge deal for me! To be with Zavian-sama is the best! Even if not in your peerage, to be with Zavian-sama always has been a dream of mine since you first defeated me in battle! That day, I changed because of Zavian-sama! You showed me kindness and strength can go hand in hand!"

Zavian blinked at Bova's cry, and could see that Bova seemed deeply serious about what he was saying.

Zavian moved closer to the Dragon who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

But then Zavian placed his hand on Bova's head, and gently patted his head.

"Silly Bova-kun, why wouldn't I accept Bova-kun at all?"

"B-But, you need to have a strong group...and I might not measure up to others out there...if I can't be strong then you would have wasted your power on me..."

"I don't think you're weak Bova-kun. You're very strong. In some ways, you're stronger than I am. Physically, you'd be able to demolish me, and you have talents that I simply don't have. You were worried about this, weren't you?" Bova's face turned crestfallen, so Zavian gently embraced the Dragon and gave him a comforting hug. "Silly Bova-kun, you're like one of my best friends, if you're so passionate about it, then why would I deny you? We're a great team after all, best friends till the end, right Bova-kun?"

Bova began crying heavy tears, while Zavian comforted the Dragon.

It seemed that he worried about that for a while, and also, it seemed like Bova had acknowledged that Zavian was someone that he'd willingly follow no matter what. If that was his Evil Piece, his familiar or simply someone that stood beside him, that's what Bova wished to be.

A weight had been lifted off of Bova's mind.

Ravel watched on and couldn't help but smile slightly…

But then that changed to confusion when Bova's face filled with large tears.

"Zavian-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ooh Bova-kun! Don't cry I'm here now!"

Zavian hugged Bova's head while he cried heavy tears.

Ravel was bemused by what was happening at that moment in time.

But she also thought about her own future.

With Sona being there for Zavian…

No, even she could bring something unique to the table, that's what she thought anyway, and wondered if she could also help out Zavian in her own ways different to how Sona would help out with her own way and differentiate herself from Sona and be someone that could help out Zavian and help him achieve many different goals.

* * *

When finding the chance and having been told by a source of his, Zavian, after a few weeks of trying to catch the Naberius clan member going out alone, found that chance, and followed after him.

He couldn't tell his parents quite yet, if they had become involved, and truly nothing was going on, then they might be under fire, and he wouldn't allow his parents to suffer because of his thoughts on the matter.

Zavian since he couldn't involve anyone else right now besides some people he knew he could, he went with Souji, Sirzechs' Knight, and Sirzechs' Bishop, MacGregor Mathers. Those two were considered to be very powerful.

Zavian wasn't an idiot.

He wouldn't walk into a trap without any help, or backup if he could help it.

"Zavian-sama, Sirzechs-sama asked me and MacGregor to look after you during these times while he is busy, but are you sure that this is alright?"

"Yes...I'm sure that this man is up to something, please help me out...I'm sorry if I sound selfish, but I need to help those girls out. I feel as if he's truly an evil person...I need to make sure that he is stopped from doing bad things. As Tou-chan can't make baseless accusations, I need to discover what it is this man is doing, before any formal complaints can be made."

Souji wore a complex face.

But in the end, he inclined his neck.

"I also have some doubts about this man and you're right about what you said about Sirzechs-sama, so please follow our lead. Is that alright with you MacGregor?"

"He's like Sirzechs, so of course he's going to want to come along. Even if we said stay back, he'll still come. Yet, this will be good experiences for him when he begins to take on duties such as this on his own. We'll protect you Zavian-sama, just follow after us."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for helping me."

Zavian agreed, and followed him.

But as they walked, he went into a place where it wasn't usually occupied in the Underworld, and therefore could be dangerous.

Zavian knew it was dangerous, but he had to do it for Kuroka and Shirone, and decided to keep following after him.

But then he stopped, and came to an oddly shaped X that was on the ground.

It was barely noticeable, but it was there sat on the ground, like it was an old rune.

The man turned towards Zavian, MacGregor and Souji but they hid themselves before he could see him, and the Bishop MacGregor used magic to hide their presence from him.

Zavian was good at hiding his presence, he had learned from his Mother, and Father how to do it after the incident happened, in case he needed to hide away from enemies that would want to attack him for being who he was, and MacGregor was impressed that he managed to do it so well, even he couldn't detect him that well, and he was stood right beside him.

Then when he thought no one was there, the Naberius member chanted some spell that Zavian wasn't aware of, but he heard what was being said, and then Zavian saw a portal opening in front of the man, and he stepped inside.

"What the hell..."

Zavian murmured, as MacGregor furrowed his eyebrows.

"It is like a reverse summoning type magic. Instead of bringing something to you, you bring yourself to that location. It is quite intricate, I am quite impressed."

"Can you activate it MacGregor?"

Souji asked, seeing the portal closing.

MacGregor looked over the portal for a few moments, before inclining his neck.

"Yes, I should be capable of opening it. Are we going to go ahead?"

"We need to assess the situation before going in with our forces. It should be enough for the pair of us." Souji stood up. "Zavian-sama, it might be dangerous in there..."

"Souji-san..."

"I understand, you're so kind to not want to do nothing. Let us go, but as we discussed before, keep behind us."

MacGregor used transformation magic on them to make them look like someone else entirely. Since they all had distinguishable appearances, it would be easier if they looked like they belonged, so they made themselves look like a rough and tumble bandit type person.

Then MacGregor used magic to copy the technique of the man before, and opened the portal.

"Fascinating..."

Zavian murmured as they stepped through the portal.

Zavian saw a bunch of people as he walked into what seemed to be a camp. There were stalls up that were selling weapons, and creatures which Zavian found to be disgusting since they were in cages, and also selling other Devils.

"Is this the Underworld? Not, it can't be, can it?"

Zavian asked Souji as they walked together.

"Hmmm...I don't believe so, but it seems accessible from the Underworld. MacGregor, can you tell anything?"

MacGregor hummed as he activated some magic secretly.

"This area seems to be filled with evil intentions. I can also tell that there's some strong enemies around here. Zavian-sama, it seems that we might have uncovered a hideaway for bandits, and Stray Devils and it is thanks to your intuition."

"Thanks...but, I just thought about doing what was right...but we have to find that man..."

"He's that way."

MacGregor spoke, having been able to find him with magic, and pointed towards the left going down a street.

"Either way, stay beside me."

Souji finalized.

"Okay."

Zavian nodded, and followed after Souji with MacGregor and walked through the plaza area. Zavian saw several fairies trapped within cages, and being sold, and Zavian murmured "How horrible." while Souji and MacGregor also felt the same but didn't say anything.

One man who seemed to be a guard of the area noticed the gruff looking Zavian with others and walking, so he moved towards them, and stood in front of Zavian and the others.

"Haven't seen your faces before."

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows, sensing a dangerous leaking intention coming from him.

"Just killed our Master." Zavian lied the best he could. "Dumb Devil tried to enslave us. He was trying to force us to do things that were against my will, so I had to kill that man. I heard that this place is an area that I can kill some more stupid Devils. Is that true?"

Zavian hoped his performance was believable.

He wasn't sure if he believed it.

But the man leaned closer, and inspected Zavian with his eyes and the others.

As befitting of Sirzechs Knight and Bishop, they managed to keep cool under the pressure since they were powerful already.

Though they worried for Zavian.

But to their surprise, Zavian didn't flinch.

He didn't even think about anything other than looking stern and cold, something he had noted with Stray Devils.

He also noticed Naberius was getting further away.

So he pushed past the Devil, who tried to grab him, Souji and MacGregor went to react, but Zavian slid downwards, and brushed the man's hand away from him, and gave him a cold look that was quite like Grayfia.

It almost matched Grayfia, and if it could match Grayfia, who could frighten even Sirzechs, then Zavian's glare caused the man to back down, along with the killing intent Zavian released.

"Good choice."

Zavian walked away, and followed Naberius secretly.

"Nicely handled Zavian-sama."

Souji praised kindly, Zavian smiled gently as they walked together.

Zavian also saw that there were a good bunch of Devils that looked to be killers. Zavian definitely could feel murderous intent in the air,

This place seemed to be a base of operations like this being here, under the noses of the Devils, it was surprising.

The only reason Zavian found it was because he followed Naberius.

But if he didn't then the chances to find this would have been large.

Then after following Naberius, he found him talking to a man with silver hair.

Zavian looked upon this man, and couldn't help but feel like he was looking upon someone that he knew, yet he didn't know why that was, since he was sure that he hadn't met this man before, and wondered what he was.

Without drawing attention to themselves, Zavian and the others continued on.

Zavian got close while MacGregor and Souji made sure that they got all the details as they could.

Zavian noticed that the man seemed to be dealing with Naberius, and gave him documents...and they had Zavian's name on them.

Zavian narrowed his eyes, and went to convey to Souji when the silver haired man's eyes landed on Zavian himself as if he sensed him there. Even with his appearance changed, it was like he knew it was Zavian under the illusion.

For that instant, Zavian stopped.

He couldn't even blink.

The man's eyes felt cold...yet, also warm.

Zavian couldn't explain it.

But it was like the man was staring at him with a mixture of hatred and kindness all wrapped up into one.

He mouthed something like "See you soon." which freaked Zavian out, and he didn't even want to think about it.

Then the man walked away, Zavian blinked to clear his mind, and then pushed against Souji's clothing.

"Souji-san...a man over there, was given a file with my name on it...he left that way..."

Zavian didn't even want to think about what that man was doing, and why he had his name on it.

Souji's eyes narrowed, and quickly left while whispering "Stay with MacGregor." which Zavian did, allowing Souji to secretly follow after the man, but Zavian wasn't sure if he would be able to think clearly, after seeing that.

What would Naberius be doing with a file on him, and who was the silver haired man and why would he want it?

Those questions all went through his mind, but he didn't have any ideas on what it would be like.

Naberius glanced at Zavian who looked right towards him.

Naberius' eyes narrowed and so did Zavian's own.

Then Naberius made a sphere of demonic power and launched it at the man close to Zavian, hitting him hard, and pushed him down.

"What the hell!?"

The man yelled out, and turned to see Zavian, and glared.

Zavian grimaced, as MacGregor stepped forward, and got between them.

"Is there a problem?"

"That bastard attacked me! Get out of the way before-"

"Before, what?"

MacGregor threatened with a dark glare in his eyes.

Zavian looked towards the Naberius, and saw that he had already escaped.

"No..."

"Do not worry, I have already gathered the evidence we need."

MacGregor confirmed kindly, while pushing back the Devil that tried to attack Zavian.

After a minute or so, Souji came back, and stood before Zavian.

Zavian and the others walked off to a quiet area so they could talk.

"Did you find him?"

"Whoever he was, I couldn't find him. He seemed to be good at masking his presence. But we should be leaving, since I've confirmed a few things about this place. We need you to return back home, while we make arrangements for this area to be sealed off. A fight might break out so it would be better if you weren't here."

"Yes, I understand. I should also go and make sure that Kuroka-san and Shirone-san are okay."

"Yes, I understand, I'll inform Sirzechs-sama about this right away. Then MacGregor, send Zavian-sama back to the Underworld."

Zavian knew it was serious so he did what he needed to do at that moment in time. He needed to go and make sure that Kuroka and Shirone were safe and sound.

* * *

When Zavian's eyes adjusted to the light around him, he was brought back to the Underworld, just outside of his home.

Immediately, Zavian decided to call Shirone to make sure that she was alright.

A magical circle appeared beside his ear, and waited for a response.

[Zavian-san, I'm glad you called...it's Onee-sama.]

"Kuroka-san? Has something happened?"

[Onee-sama's just gone out...she said she'd be back soon, but she looked very serious. I'm currently trying to follow her Zavian-san...but Onee-sama seems serious...I'm worried, she had a meeting with our Master this morning and if something happens then...]

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows.

"I see...then I'll be right there Shirone-san, tell me where you go, and I'll come and help you."

[...Thank you Zavian-san.]

Zavian inhaled slowly, and began calling the Gremory household, but he didn't receive an answer. All he got was some maids that had said Lord, and Lady Gremory had gone out with Rias, and Sirzechs' peerage weren't at home either.

Zavian understood why as they had been called away to deal with what Zavian had just found out.

So, he had to go and leave.

However, as he was going to run up his path, that's when Sona, Bova, Tsubaki, and Ravel were all walking up towards him.

"H-Hey, I'm surprised you're here."

"Yes, we came to have some time to play together. Remember Zavian-kun?"

Zavian recalled that he had said he'd be having some fun with them that day, but since it came urgently with Naberius, he had to leave immediately.

"Y-Yeah...but, something has come up, so I've got to get going."

"Zavian-sama, what's...is something going on?"

Ravel asked, seeing Zavian being in a hurry.

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's top secret, something that I've been investigating for a while now."

"And that is?"

Zavian looked towards Ravel who asked that.

"Thinking about doing something that could cause trouble, Zavian-kun?"

Sona spoke up, Zavian chuckled awkwardly, and he didn't know what to say since he didn't want to trouble Sona and the others...no, he didn't want to endanger them.

Zavian scratched the back of his head gently.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just hehehe...n-nothing too much, just checking things out, and then..."

"You're going to go and sneak into an area that the man known as Naberius has been occupying, aren't you? Or, are you thinking about following the Nekomata known as Kuroka-san?"

Zavian could feel Sona's cold expression on his form.

Zavian chuckled nervously.

"Your question has many possible answers."

"Would you like to venture one?"

Sona said with a no nonsense stare.

Zavian continued chuckling awkwardly.

"Well, one might say yes, and one might say no..."

"And this one before me is saying yes, is that right?"

Zavian winced at Sona's tone.

"...Maybe."

Sona inhaled through her nose sharply, pulling closer.

"You're going to conduct activity that might be considered dangerous?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And might I ask, why that is?"

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because I have to make sure that Shirone-san and Kuroka-san are safe."

Sona gave a surprised look towards Zavian.

"To make sure they're safe? It is that simple?"

"Yes. Shirone-san has shared with me that Kuroka-san has been going out several times during the weeks, and I am concerned that something has been happening. I've seen some wounds on her, and I don't want anything bad to happen to her, so I had someone watch her when she would be leaving, and I just received word that she has just left, and is currently following after her. If she goes to a dangerous place and gets hurt then it would be pretty bad."

"Then we should go and get your Tou-sama-"

"Tou-chan is busy Sona-san. I have to leave now."

Zavian tried to move forward with Ravel and Bova following, but Sona got in the way.

"You're going to a place you don't know about, you could be hurt or worse."

"And if I don't go then Kuroka-san could be hurt, or worse. I'll contact people along the way, but the person I have following her wont be able to handle it alone, and she could be hurt if she is left alone for too long. So I'm going to go and help her as much as I can."

Sona folded her arms.

"I'm not sure about this. Potentially, it could be too dangerous, and then you could die as a result of such things. Do you want to suffer like that?"

"No, I don't want anyone else to suffer either. I've had suspicions about them for a while now, so I have to do something...anything. Shirone-san seems worried, and there's no one at the Gremory castle that could offer assistance right now."

Sona released a small breath.

She didn't like the idea of Zavian going off on his own like this.

But she could understand why they had to leave so quickly.

If it was the case where they would have to go immediately, then she couldn't complain about it, she would have to make sure that she would be alright.

She then folded her arms, and bowed her head.

"If that's what you're going to do then I can't say anything other than just agree, and go with you."

Zavian showed a calming smile on his face.

"Thank you Sona-san."

"Then we should be going immediately."

Zavian nodded his head, and together, the group set off to find out what was going on with Kuroka.

Though Zavian wasn't sure what was going to be ahead of him, he was sure that he wasn't going to let down Kuroka and Shirone and do everything that he could to make sure that those girls were safe, no matter what else would happen.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So Zavian and Tsubaki got a little closer with him helping her out with her powers, and her beasts doing something that she had, desired though Zavian doesn't really care about being stripped. Shirone's trust in Zavian is quite high, and Zavian himself is out on a mission to do his best to make sure that Kuroka and Shirone are safe, even tracking down a mysterious market, where a mysterious silver haired man was, and had some details on Zavian. Why he wanted these, we'll find out in the future! But aside from that, Zavian's asked Sona to be in his peerage! Sona is thinking about it, but she'll need to see what Zavian can do before accepting as it is her future so she wants to make sure. Even Bova wanted to know his future, and had a fight with Zavian to clear his mind, Zavian setting him straight that he always wanted Bova to be his friend no matter what else. Even Ravel is considering joining his group, why she would we'll discover more about in the future.**

**Anyway, onto the peerage! It seems that the Ravel love is there, and she'll serve a unique role in Zavian's life, separate to Sona's role in his life since as a Maou's child, he's going to have a lot of things to deal with. So yeah, Ravel's in the peerage! As for Kuroka, I'm tossed between having her either join the peerage or be a contract like Asia has with Fafnir. Either way, it will be decided by next chapter, the same with Bova being Zavian's contract/familiar or peerage member.**

**Also a number of people have been talking about having female Cao Cao on the peerage, that would be different, and having the True Longinus on Zavian's peerage would look quite great to the Underworld, and I think some interesting combinations would occur between Cao Cao and Zavian. So yeah, I'll pose that question to you all, and if it does happen, I'd have the piece either be a Mutated Knight, and in that case Xenovia would be the last remaining Rook, or last remaining Mutated Pawns, or Mutated Queen, in that case Sona would be the Bishop, and Ravel would take the Pawns. If female Cao Cao does join, then I'd know what I'd do with the Hero Faction and who'd be in charge of it instead. And if not chosen, then I know who's going to fill the last pieces of the peerage.**

**So yeah, that's the end, until next time where Zavian works with the group to rescue Kuroka, and deal with Naberius! Thanks for reading!**

**Zavian peerage**

**Queen; Sona.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Undecided.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

**Knights; Xenovia, Tsubaki.**

**Pawns; Elmenhilde (two pieces), Saji (three pieces), Undecided.**

**Zavian; Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Elmenhilde, Kuroka, Saji (fem), Ravel.**


	5. Save those Neko's part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Primus1661; Cool, thanks for the vote! And yeah, Cao Cao probably would, it would be a thing where she'd learn to trust in Zavian.**

**Izuku Uchiha; Hello, and thank you very much! I'm happy you are enjoying it! Some of them could be yeah~ Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, I could see Bova doing something like that. And yeah, due to her ability to attract dragon's, I could see Bova taking a liking to Asia. Tsubaki's always fun to write for, and yeah I could see them just doing that as they grow older, knowing his habits. That would be funny to see Bova do that. She probably wouldn't be freaked out about it. Ooh yeah, she'd be showing up during that time. Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Kagami red eyes black dragon; Thanks very much! Yeah he could do something like that. Irina's one of my favourite characters too. And thanks very much!**

**lio4567892012; Thanks very much! I'll try my best!**

**LoamyCoffee; Yeah very serious~**

**Oblivious IJ; In some respects, yeah~ He did yeah~ In some ways he is yeah. Basically, Sona's the serious one most of the time to Zavian's playful side. Your guess is as good as mine. Yeah maybe in the future. Ehehe, they'd be very OP indeed.**

**Andrew123456; Thanks for the vote!**

**weslyschraepen; Thanks for the votes!**

**LuisMStar; Yeah I though it would be pretty cool, thanks for the votes! Yeah they would be pretty fun between them, rivals for Zavian's affections.**

**TehStorm; It would yeah, thanks for the vote! Yeah, I was thinking about Gilgamesh being a possible candidate for the replacement leader. I've got some ideas for some cool power ups which will show off Zavian's talents. And thanks very much!**

**Cboylan; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, that's his Gremory way, he just doesn't care. He is yeah, but with his friends helping him out, and his own wits, he wont allow anyone like that to join. He has yeah, he understands what his life is going to be like and having someone like Sona to support him would be for the best. Glad that you liked it! Yeah, Zavian can do such things, and he'll also show some inventive ways to use it in the future. Thanks for the vote! Yeah, he'll have to have his wits about him.**

**Arkraith; Well you never know. It's actually really a long story, but to cut it down and simplify it, it's a joke between my friend and me and it started with something we were talking about. It evolved into this. Nothing to do with taking focus, or anything, just for some good fun.**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the vote!**

**Drake; Thanks very much! Aah, I forgot~ She's there.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, I don't see why not, sounds good to me.**

**Skull Flame; Yup, she can be perverted. She is yeah~ She did yeah, Ravel has some cute moments. Very passionate. They did yeah~ Time to hunt him down~  
**

**Guest 3; Yeah I don't see why not, it would be cool!**

**AlphaOmega; In this case, Zavian just doesn't care, its a flip on that where usually they freak out, but in this case, Zavian just takes it in his stride. Well, if you've read recent LN's, then Tsubaki's got quite the hidden pervy side to her. Yeah, since he's the Maou's son, he's quite popular, but that's not always the best. They are yeah, they want to make sure he's safe. It will yeah, it will strengthen bonds between Phenex and Gremory, and Sitri and Gremory. Maybe. Yeah, lets see what happens!**

**Guest 4; Thanks for the vote!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, they have quite the fun relationship between them. Maybe yeah, I don't see why not. It's implied she can summon more than she did during that volume she revealed it. Yeah maybe it could. She could yeah, and their child could do that as well. We are yeah, this chapter finishes off that. Glad you liked it! Zavian's more hand to hand and magic than sword play, he knows how to do it from his Father's Knight, but he uses more magic than swords or anything. Yeah it would be cool. Yeah it seems like that huh. Yup, it's being wrapped up now. Yeah maybe he could, sounds great~ Zavian's gonna have some cool moves with the power of destruction. She'd fit in either way. Eh, it would probably still have a leader.**

**Lightwave; Yup, it's going to be quite something~ They do yeah, they care and want to make sure he's okay.**

**Neonlight01; She did yeah, and later in the novels, Tsubaki's shown more of a pervy side that she's quite embarrassed about. He did yeah, he understands what it is going to take for the future. And yeah, you'd have a point, and maybe something else would happen during that part of the arc. Yeah that sounds pretty cool to me! Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 5; Yeah, there might be a Rating Game between the two of them in the future~ And I could see that happening actually, thanks for the suggestion!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Save those Neko's part two!**

Kuroka had a mission right now, and that was to end this.

Everything that had been happening.

She couldn't hold back anymore, and decided to go towards the location she thought that he would be to end this. To protect Shirone, to keep everyone safe, and that was her mission in this moment in time.

She thought about what the implications would be…

But this was about her little sister.

Someone she found to be very important, and someone that she loved.

She wouldn't allow harm to come to her.

She thought about what would happen after she did this…

But then she thought of Zavian.

Someone she hadn't expected she'd have met.

A Devil that was kind.

She didn't think such things existed.

But it seemed like that was the case.

He was kind, and genuine.

And he cared about Shirone.

That was enough for her.

If Shirone was safe, then that's all that mattered in the end, and she could carry on with her ideas right now to do what she needed to do no matter what else was going to happen, and she didn't realize that Shirone was following due to her single minded nature right now, and her goals.

Kuroka entered what appeared to be a forest, and thought that she would be able to catch him off guard…

But when she arrived deeper into the forest, her Master, Naberius was stood there, seemingly with an angry expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kuroka demanded, readying herself to kill him.

However, his eyes narrowed upon Kuroka.

"How dare you try and get away with this?"

"What are you talking about?"

Kuroka didn't quite understand what he was saying.

But Naberius continued to glare hard.

"I saw him, that Zavian Gremory. He followed after me, and found out about what my transactions have been going on for. You think that I would merely allow that to happen? You think that you can do such things?"

"...So, he followed you, and found you out, is that right?"

Kuroka couldn't help but feel conflicted about this.

It meant that he could be in danger.

It only gave her another reason to finish him off.

"Of course! I know it was him! And you allowed him to follow me, didn't you?! Did you alert him to my presence, is that what it was!?"

"I didn't tell him anything. He was concerned about me and Shirone nyaaa. That's probably why he followed you...and you think I wouldn't find out about what experiments you were going to do to Shirone? I wont allow you to harm Shirone, I'll kill you before you can even lay a finger on her nyaaa."

Naberius folded his arms confidently.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah that's right nyaa. You know how this is going to end. I'm a lot stronger than you are. I've grown more powerful than you are. I wont let you hurt Shirone, and I'm through with working for you."

Kuroka began moving forward while her Senjutsu swam around her form. The aura of it completely dazzled the enemy, and it was like he was ready to take down the enemy no matter what. Kuroka had a killing intent that could cause most to cry out in fear.

Naberius pulled backwards, and summoned demonic power to his hand and went to shoot it out when Kuroka wiggled her fingers, and the ground below the man began to turn into a watery substance, like mud, and it began swallowing the man whole.

"W-What are you doing?!"

He yelled out while shooting demonic power at the mud.

But said mud suck the demonic power into it, and exploded the power underneath him, and though he thought that he would be propelled upwards, he wasn't and was still sinking down into the mud while Kuroka glared harshly at him.

"C-Come on now Kuroka, you don't want to do this to me! Didn't I give you a home?!"

"You gave us a home, only to abuse our powers, and you were going to abuse Shirone. I don't take kindly to people doing that nyaaa."

Naberius' eyes narrowed angrily at Kuroka.

Kuroka didn't care though and she continued allowing him to sink down into the mud.

"I didn't want to waste you Kuroka. You had much talent, and I could've used your powers. But it seems that I don't have a choice now."

"What are you babbling on about now?"

Kuroka looked as if she didn't care.

But the man placed his hand outwards, and from behind Kuroka, a magical circle grew larger and larger. Kuroka's eyes turned around to see the magical circle growing, and from it, a beast began to rise out of it, the darkness of the creatures eyes caught Kuroka's attention who widened said eyes that she had.

"Sorry Kuroka, but you'll be eliminated, and then I'll have Shirone to experiment on."

Kuroka's eyes narrowed angrily, and saw the sadistic smirk of the man.

But the beast that had appeared…

Was strong.

And now she knew, she was in trouble.

* * *

Zavian followed the place where his informant had told him to go, and found that it was an area that most didn't visit in the Underworld because of the rumours of a beast being there that could even kill a normal High Class Devil with ease.

It was a place that was owned by a clan that Zavian, Ravel and Sona didn't really like, especially after hearing about the predicament that Shirone and Kuroka were currently in.

Zavian saw Shirone stood just outside of the darkened woodland area, so he walked closer towards her.

He saw desperation in her eyes.

Worry.

Fear.

It was clear that Shirone was feeling worried for her elder sister, and it made sense why.

You didn't have to know of the area to know that it was highly dangerous.

It was easy to tell with the creepy feelings coming from the woodland area before them, it was that worrying.

"Onee-sama went inside there Zavian-san… I'm worried about her. I tried my best to not be seen by her, but Onee-sama seemed to be going strong."

Zavian placed his hand on top of her head.

"Yeah I know Shirone-san, we'll go and find out what's happening right now okay?"

Shirone bowed her head, and held onto Zavian's hand. A flash of jealousy ripped through Ravel's eyes while Zavian gave a comforting face to Shirone, seeing that she was distressed right now. Sona pushed up her glasses, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Zavian-kun, we can't go into there. If we do then we could be attacked by the beast that's supposed to be housed here. Since this area is controlled by another Clan than ours, it is something of a guard dog like being, but I've heard rumours that it has been known to kill those who enter the territory. We should wait for backup to arrive."

Zavian could understand that, why she'd say something like that.

But he was also worried about Kuroka, and could see that there was something about the woods that would cause problems.

"I know you're right, but if we wait then there could be disastrous consequences for Kuroka-san. This place has been known to kill Devils...honestly, the only reason it isn't gone is Naberius and their ties with..." Zavian furrowed his eyebrows, and thought about a few things. "...Hmmmm, there's..."

"Is something wrong Zavian-sama?"

Ravel asked with a worried face.

Zavian showed a calm smile on his face, shaking his head.

"No of course not, I'm alright."

Zavian reassured her.

But, something deep inside told him that he was beginning to understand a number of things that were going on.

But before that though, there was a scream that rang out from the forest.

"O-Onee-sama!"

Shirone cried out with worry, knowing the voice instantly.

Zavian tightened his hand, and threw his hand to Sona.

"You stay here Sona-san, with Tsubaki-san, Bova-kun, Shirone-san, and Ravel-chan. I'll go and see what's happening!"

"Oh no you don't! Not without me Zavian-sama!"

Bova bravely said, but Zavian shook his head.

"You said you want to stay beside me, right?"

Bova nodded his head strongly.

"Yes of course! I'll do anything you ask me to!"

"Then please stay here and look after everyone here. I'm placing my trust in you Bova-kun, I know you can do this."

Bova was torn.

He wanted to follow Zavian and fight beside him.

But he did believe genuinely that Zavian would know best of what to say and what to do.

In the end, he bowed his head, and just nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, I understand."

Zavian nodded, and shot off towards the dense woods before him.

Shooting through the trees, and hopping across the trees, Zavian searched for Kuroka within the wooded area.

Zavian went through the forest for over a minute, before coming up against a barrier that blocked his path. It was demonic in nature, Zavian narrowed his eyes, and placed his hand outwards, unleashing a barrage of POD power that destroyed the barrier with ease, only for some bat looking creatures to fly down towards him in a fast movement.

"I don't have time for this!"

Zavian placed his hands outwards, and gathered two spheres of POD. Then with a flick of his wrist, he sent them off in strong bursts, and moved his fingers in complex manners, the POD spheres followed, and washed over the bat creatures again and again, destroying their bodies as Zavian noticed the nature of the bats were quite abnormal, it was almost as if they had been enhanced by something.

Then when they were done, Zavian continued moving forward at a fast pace.

After another minute or so, he found a clearing, where he saw on the ground, a bleeding Kuroka, and hovering above her, was a chimera looking beast. It had a snakes tail, and a lions head, and a body that Zavian wasn't aware of, it closely resembled a monkey's, but it wasn't exactly like that, and its hands were sharpened claws.

And near her, was Naberius with his cold eyes.

But when he saw Zavian, he gasped.

"Damn it!"

"Kuroka-san!"

Zavian called out, but Kuroka didn't answer, so Zavian shot forward, and sent off a strong wave of POD towards the chimera beast. However, the beast turned towards Zavian and opened its mouth wide, unleashing a very powerful flaming energy that could even compete with the likes of Bova and others of that nature, a Dragon.

Zavian's and the beasts attacks flashed while clashing against one another, destroying each other's power, cancelling it out, only for the beast to shoot off towards Zavian like it was hungry, opening its mouth, and its sharp teeth went towards Zavian's body to chomp down on him, as Zavian saw that Naberius was trying to escape.

"I don't think so!"

Befitting being his Mother, and Father's child, Zavian was quite skilled in magic, and he managed to raise a barrier of magic quite quickly, blocking off the sharpened teeth which tried to crunch through the magic barrier.

As it tried to bite through the barrier, Zavian created a block of ice before Naberius, and froze his path so he couldn't escape. Naberius glared, and turned towards Zavian who was blocking the barriers.

"Thinking that you can suddenly try and do anything to me!"

Naberius summoned demonic power, and shot it towards Zavian who was keeping the barriers up.

With the combined attacks of teeth and demonic power, Zavian's barriers broke.

But immediately, Zavian raised another set of barriers before the beast, and demonic power could move closer, Zavian gritting his teeth at the sight.

Kuroka's eyes hazily opened briefly, looking towards Zavian who was defending her, and she couldn't work out why.

"...Why are...you doing this…?"

Kuroka cried out, trying to think of what was happening.

Zavian glanced at Kuroka, and offered a smile.

That smile caused her to feel different things.

"Because you're my friend, I'll definitely save you Kuroka-san, no matter what."

Kuroka's eyes lit up with fresh tears.

But that also showed how happy she was.

How loved she felt in that moment.

Kuroka, in her last moments of consciousness, stretched out her hand, and formed a space around Naberius which stopped his demonic power, and he couldn't even teleport out of there, he was trapped within her barriers.

"Sealed...you in...another space...take that..."

Zavian looked towards Naberius and saw that he indeed was trapped. He couldn't move out of the barrier, and even when he used his demonic power, it still didn't work. Kuroka had used all her power to seal him, and that gave Zavian the chance.

"Kuroka-san...stay with me Kuroka-san! Okay!? Keep your eyes open!"

"...Sorry...take care...of Shirone...for me..."

While Zavian's barriers broke, and rose once more, Kuroka passed out from the attack she received.

"L-Let me out of here!"

Naberius yelled, but Zavian ignored him and turned to the chimera beast.

Zavian added his POD to the magical barrier, which mixed with the magic barrier, and due to the destructive nature of the POD, along with blocking the teeth, the POD travelled up the teeth of the monster, and destroyed them down, not even a spec of the beast was left.

But then the beast released a fiery blast right close to Zavian's body, and the barrier broke, so Zavian shot outwards but the beast raised his claws, and swiped for Zavian's body, slicing towards his arm and legs.

"Hah!"

Zavian spread his wings flying off to the sky, avoiding the claws, but saw that the claws were going for Kuroka instead so he shot downwards like a bullet, all the while shooting off bullets of destruction towards the enemy before him.

But when the POD blasts hit against the beasts body, it barely created more than small wounds.

It didn't even seem to be phased which surprised Zavian, but he didn't stop, and got towards the passed out Kuroka, but saw the beast going towards Zavian with its claws, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to make it out in time, so he unleashed his POD which had a mixture of silver inside of the attack, clashing with the claws of the beast, but the beast despite having its claws being deleted out of existence, continued swinging for Zavian.

Zavian attempted to move out of the way, but a sea of flames came towards both Kuroka and Zavian.

Since Kuroka was knocked out, and Zavian was destroying the claws, he decided to turn to the flames, and use several layers of thick barriers, blocking the flames, but the flames were strong, and smashed through his barriers.

"Damn it."

Deciding to keep Kuroka safe, Zavian placed her down behind him, and released his barriers, to place barriers around Kuroka to keep her safe, and used his remaining power to clash with the flames, and the claws at the same time.

Zavian noted that the healing of this beast was incredible.

By now, he thought that his claws would have been destroyed completely.

While they were being destroyed, the healing aspect of the beast was more than enough for Zavian to understand that this beast probably went through some kind of experimentation to make it as strong as it is, but Zavian didn't give up, and managed to destroy the flames with his POD just in time but the claws sliced Zavian's body.

It brought fresh blood down his top, cutting into his skin.

But he didn't even wince.

He had suffered more pain than that in his life so claws like that didn't even register with him.

"Seems like you're quite good, beast. But you wont beat me so easily."

The beast howled, and shot off flames towards Zavian.

Zavian however dodged out of the way, and coated his fist in POD power. The beast shot off many flaming attacks, but Zavian avoided them one by one which scorched the ground, while it attempted to slice towards Zavian with its other claw, but Zavian leaped over it, avoiding the slicing of the beast.

Zavian then landed, but the beasts head was right on him, opening its mouth at close range, ready to release fire at a moments notice.

"I wont allow it."

But as he did that, from the side, a sphere of water slammed against the beast, knocking it backwards ever so slightly, allowing Zavian the chance to leap upwards, and nail a fist full of POD right in its stomach, strengthening the power of Zavian's attack, and ripped into the stomach of the beast, creating a small hole which began leaking blood.

"Charge!"

Another voice came out, and a fireball shot out towards the beast, slamming against its body and forced it to step away, burning the beast ever so slightly.

"I've got Kuroka-sama!"

Zavian turned to see Ravel with Shirone lifting Kuroka out of the barriers he set up, all the while Tsubaki began spinning a naginata, and sliced at the beasts body, cutting into the side of the beast, and then leaped backwards, appearing beside Sona and Bova who stepped out.

"Sona-san...everyone. Why did you come? It could be dangerous."

Sona pushed up her glasses.

"Clearly, it seems like you're suddenly becoming involved with these types of things, and if we didn't come then maybe reckless things might happen. You are Sirzechs-sama's child, and also being around Onee-sama makes you reckless. Honestly, I have to make sure that you don't become too reckless. What would Onee-sama call it...ah yes, you have too big of a heart to not rush into danger. Clearly you need to have someone to rein you in sometimes."

Sona said it strictly, but Tsubaki got close to Zavian and whispered in his ear.

"While we were waiting outside, Sona-sama was showing the most concern, so she rallied the others to come and give you assistance. She said something like "Zavian-kun surely will do reckless things, but I simply can't let him die, so lets go and give him assistance." so that's why we ended up coming here."

Zavian was surprised to here that.

Sona, the logical person, lead with her heart rather than her head.

Zavian could understand.

"I see, so that's what happened."

"What did you say Zavian-kun?"

Sona spoke up, not hearing what Tsubaki had said.

Zavian chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nothing at all~" Zavian saw the beast rise up from where it was before, and turn its aggression towards them. "I guess that we don't have a choice in this case, lets all work together, and completely destroy it!"

[Yes!]

The others replied with pep, and showed strong feelings on their faces.

Sona then directed her hands towards Zavian.

"Zavian-kun, your power should be able to surpass its regeneration speed."

"Y-You know about that?"

Sona nodded slowly.

"Of course, I had seen some of the battle before stepping into the fray. But that's not important, it should be easy enough to destroy this thing if you build your demonic power to concentrate on destruction. We rest can deal with the enemy until then, is that okay with everyone else here?" They all nodded, as Zavian looked unsure. "Do not be concerned Zavian-kun, this is a simple tactic, yet effective. Since you have the destructive power if built up, then you can use it to help us destroy this enemy."

"Alright then but I'll need about a minute to muster up that kind of destructive power."

"That's fine, Bova-san!"

"Aye!"

Bova grew to his natural state, and appeared to be a big Dragon. While not his Father's height yet, Bova was still tall, and had strong flames that were released in a strong burst, but the beast released its own fire right towards Bova's own, clashing in a blazing glory, while Zavian activates a magic circle beneath him, and stuck out his hand, concentrating on the area of destruction that his Father had gifted him.

"That's good, now Tsubaki-san, it's time to unleash your attack at the wound it suffered before!"

"Yes!"

Tsubaki, swinging her naginata around, rushed forward as Bova distracted it. Since it was a simple blade, she made a stab towards the enemy, but the tail of the beast came up, the snake aspect of it, chomped down towards Tsubaki.

Zavian growled, and went to step in, when Sona gathered water around the tail of the monster, and many birds clung to the tail, and pulled the tail backwards, allowing Tsubaki enough time to get in close, and slice at the wound that the beast already had thanks to Zavian, causing it to bleed a deep red colour, and that allowed Bova the time to increase his flames and broke through the enemies, crashing against the beast before it, and sent it smashing against the ground.

Sona allowed a small smile to appear, but that soon ended when the beast stood up, and charged for Bova once more. Bova went to spit out flames, when the beast ran an aura through its body, and swung its large fist for Bova, who tried doing it back, but the beast simply had too much strength and knocked Bova down to the ground, Zavian winced at seeing his friend being hurt like that.

But he still concentrated on his power building while Tsubaki jumped out of the way, once the beast shot off an aura of its power towards her, which turned the ground before her to rubble, Sona narrowed her eyes, and changed the water into a large snake, which wrapped around the opponent, and pulled it downwards.

"I've got it Zavian-kun, just be ready when I give the signal."

"Right."

Zavian continued concentrating on his power, but the beast struggled against Sona's water, and its aura leaked out enough to destroy the power making the water take that shape, which fell down to the ground like rain.

But because it was still there, the water rose up once more, and clung to the body of the beast, as Bova got up from the ground, and widened its mouth, chomping down onto the beasts body, causing it to let out a howl of pain.

"That's right, the Dragon bites!"

While Bova bit into it, Tsubaki rushes closer the best she could, and slashes at the wound Zavian caused it before to make it more bloodier and dangerous for him.

But that didn't last long when the beast unleashed its aura, crumbling Sona's water, blew Tsubaki backwards, and Bova was forced to let go of the beast, only to receive a wave of flames right for his body and forced him down to the ground.

Sona grimaced at the sight, but Zavian showed he was ready so she nodded.

"Then lets begin!"

Sona readied her water once more.

But rather than attack the creature, it wrapped around one of its arms, and dragged its body downwards. As she did, Bova got up from the other side, and grabbed its other arm, and pulled it downwards, following what Sona was doing.

Zavian then looked to Sona who nodded.

"Then I'll destroy it right now!"

Zavian rushed forward while keeping his demonic sphere on high.

The destructive power of it seemed incredible.

Like it could destroy the forest alone.

Zavian kept running, and when getting close to the beast, he thrusted the sphere into the beasts body, where it had been wounded before. All natural defences were crumbling away, even the aura it tried to release was being destroyed by Zavian's POD destructive nature, and slid inside of the beasts body.

"Expand!"

The sphere inside of the beast grew with the demonic power compressed inside, and became a sphere that ate away at the body of the creature. From the inside, its body was being destroyed, and soon it became apparent on the outside, when a huge hole opens up in the body of the creature, and the sphere continued to grow until it ate up all of the body, Zavian landing on the floor, and panted slightly, but the beast that had caused trouble, was simply already deceased, causing the others to relax a little bit.

Zavian looked towards Naberius who was shell shocked by what had happened.

He looked scared.

His beast had been destroyed, and he was the only one left.

That scared him more than he thought he would.

"I wont let you hurt Kuroka-san and Shirone-san anymore! Do you understand?! Your evil is over now!"

Naberius' eyes fell slowly into despair.

He didn't have any cards to play.

It was simple as that.

He was terrified.

But that soon ended when Shirone began crying.

"Onee-sama...w-why aren't you waking up Onee-sama…? Please wake up Onee-sama...please..."

Zavian heard her cries, so he rushed towards her, and saw the wounds on her body.

He turned to Ravel who immediately nodded.

"Y-Yes, here!"

Ravel took out a vial of Phoenix Tears, and threw them to Zavian, who caught them and poured the liquid over Kuroka's wounds. But even then, Zavian and the others knew the truth about what was happening.

"...Zavian-san, Onee-sama is..."

"She's lost a good amount of blood." Zavian began, Shirone's eyes turned downwards with sadness. "But, we'll get her to the hospital immediately. Don't worry Shirone-san, she wont die today."

Shirone and the others then get up to leave, when Sirzechs arrives.

Before he could say anything, he saw Kuroka in such a condition, and then Zavian and the others.

He also saw Naberius trapped within a barrier.

"I see...then it is the confirmed suspicions...yes, I'll deal with this right away. Zavian, everyone come here."

Realizing what had happened, Sirzechs ushered them closer, and made a circle to transport them all along with detaining Naberius.

* * *

While Kuroka was being treated, Zavian stood in front of his Father who looked down towards him. He didn't say anything for a good while, Zavian just thought that Sirzechs might be thinking how he let him down or something like that.

That was the last thing he wanted.

But he didn't even know what Sirzechs was thinking.

He just had a stone face.

After waiting for a little while, Zavian went to speak when Sirzechs began.

"Before you say anything, I'm not disappointed in you."

Zavian was quite surprised to hear that.

"Y-You're not…?"

Sirzechs bent down towards Zavian and petted the young boys head.

"Of course not, you saved that girl today with your friends. You thought something was off, and carried out a plan and it was successful. I'm proud of you my boy, and you managed to work together with your friends, that's also a good part of being a leader, relying on others strengths. I was, just worried about you. But, it seems that you can use your powers quite well. Like when you destroyed that beast, it was awesome~ I didn't see it fully, but I saw Ravel's little recording of it. She thought that they'd need evidence so she recorded it."

Zavian was surprised Ravel did that.

But it meant that she truly did care about what was happening.

Zavian chuckled lightly, as Sirzechs ruffles Zavian's hair.

"But what about before..."

"Souji and MacGregor informed me about your thoughts, and decided to investigate, with your assistance. Since I was busy, it seems you took on duties to track down potential enemies."

"Yes...I know you might have been worried...but, I..."

"You went to my Knight and Bishop, you did the right thing Zavian. If you had gone on your own during a situation where you had a lot of time to plan, then I would have been mad. But, since you used your head, and went to a place with my peerage members and uncovered a place that housed Stray Devils selling illegal products and even Devils, and other creatures, along with stopping that Naberius member who's currently under house arrest, that kind of achievement at your age, is fantastic. I'm proud of you."

It felt good to hear that from his Father.

Sirzechs was proud of him.

"Does Kaa-chan know about this…?"

Zavian spoke with worry.

But Sirzechs shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't allow any stress to be put onto her, so lets not tell her, okay? Not until the baby is born anyway." Zavian nodded his head. "Good, now tell me what's been going on lately. The truth about what you've found out."

"How did you..."

Zavian couldn't hide his astonishment of what he was hearing from Sirzechs.

It seemed like he had known more than Zavian had allowed to be slipped.

"Because you're my son, I knew you'd do something. I didn't think it would lean towards this, but since it is you, I can understand that you'd do something. I've also had my own thoughts about that Naberius man for a while now."

"Yes...here." Zavian took out a few files with magic, and gave it to his Father. "Since meeting him, I found out some details about him. I can't confirm it all, but there's some evidence there...Kuroka-san would have the rest, I'm sure of it. But I think she's worried she might get into trouble. Since she's alone, and how some people have already viewed the neko girls because of their status as basically strays in some respects...I can get why she would be worried about going to the Devils for some help...maybe she felt abandoned by the world, and unable to trust anyone...maybe even me."

Zavian expressed joylessly.

Hearing about what had happened, and his own evidence, along with how Kuroka had been distant.

"I can understand that. But we need to have her testimony before we do anything. While this evidence is pretty damming, it isn't enough to be proven. If she told us then we would be able to arrest him immediately. If she knows more than she's letting on then..."

"I'll speak to her."

Zavian spoke with a kind smile on his face, Sirzechs couldn't help but hold pride in his face for his young son.

"I'm sure you'll be able to get what we need. I'll leave her to you while I finish off some business."

Zavian nodded, and walked towards Kuroka's room.

Since she was unconscious, it would be a while before she would be saying anything at all.

Zavian also understood though that he would have to wait.

* * *

After waiting for a few hours, thanks to the medical expertise of the hospital, they were able to help Kuroka to a place where her life was no longer in danger. When she opened her eyes, she groaned, and felt pain rippling through her body.

Then she saw Zavian sitting beside her bed.

"Z-Zavi-chan, what are you doing here?"

She seemed surprised, Zavian however gave a calm expression on his face.

"Kuroka-san, we know about your Master. He's been doing illegal research on people, hasn't he?" Kuroka's eyes lowered to her bed sheets. "...Did he try and do that to you Kuroka-san?"

"...He said that if I did things for him, then he wouldn't do it to Shirone or myself. But I've been having suspicions about him recently, so I..."

"What were you doing in the forest? With Naberius."

Zavian asked kindly, wanting to connect.

Kuroka however didn't say anything, and just looked down at the sheet.

Zavian pushed closer to the bed.

"Kuroka-san...you're worried you're going to be killed or something, aren't you?" Kuroka didn't say anything, but Zavian saw her eyes flickering. "You're scared...for Shirone-san and yourself, aren't you?" Kuroka's hands tightened, and some tears came to her eyes. "You wont be harmed Kuroka-san."

"How do you know that though? You couldn't possible know."

Kuroka spoke with an accusing tone.

But without missing a beat, Zavian continued.

"Because I said as much. I don't take my words lightly, if I am going to say something then I will say it and say it with truth and try to make that goal be accomplished. It might be hard, but if you tell me everything that's been happening, then my Tou-chan has promised that he'll secure you and Shirone-san, no matter what."

Kuroka didn't know if she could trust that.

It was hard for her to think about.

But seeing how Zavian was looking at her, and how he was also taking care of Shirone…

"You saved my life...I remember when I was attacked...I barely remember what happened...but before I passed out...you saved my life."

"Yes, that's right I did. And I'd do it again anytime that you need saving."

Kuroka though still was unsure about a few things.

"But why…? Aren't I just a stray to you nyaaa? You're the famous son of Sirzechs Lucifer, and Grayfia, the strongest Queen. Yet, you came to save a stray cat nyaaa? I've been naughty you know...I've had to do things to keep Shirone safe...why would you even want to be near me...the things I've done is..."

Zavian pulled even closer, adopting a kind face that even caused Kuroka to feel good inside of herself for the moment.

"I know."

"...I've had to steal, and hurt people, the things I've done maybe can't be forgiven..."

Zavian inhaled slowly.

"He forced you to do it, right?" Kuroka bowed her head in agreement, unable to speak. "Then it isn't your fault Kuroka-san. You couldn't help it. Many in your situation would probably do the same thing. So, are you going to tell me why you were in that forest?"

Kuroka knitted her hands together, and looked on with a sad face.

"...His lab is there nyaaa. I...I was going to destroy it….and then him." Zavian didn't show anything other than understanding on his face. "...I couldn't take it anymore, I found out that he was going to...he was going to experiment on Shirone... I knew he was going to hurt Shirone...and I knew that if I did this...then you'd keep Shirone safe when I couldn't..." Kuroka's eyes began to leak tears, Zavian cupped her hand with his own, making her look deeply into his eyes. "...There you go again, with that damn Gremory kindness...I don't deserve kindness...please stop looking at me so kindly...please..."

She practically begged when she spoke.

It was like she needed validation that she was a bad person.

That she didn't deserve love and affection.

Zavian stood up, and gently embraced Kuroka.

Kuroka tried to resist it.

She really did.

She didn't think that she could have such warmth.

Such kindness.

But Zavian continued to hug her, pushing through her attempts to force him away, knowing that she needed someone, anyone to comfort her, and that person was Zavian.

"Kuroka-san, you think you have to do everything by yourself. But, did it ever occur to you that you have people to rely on?" Kuroka widened in pure surprise. Such powerful words caused her to feel very differently. "You haven't had anyone other than yourself to rely on, right?" Kuroka shed some more tears, while Zavian hugged her gently into his chest. "You can rely on me now, Kuroka-san. I'll take care of you, and Shirone-san. You wont have to go back to that bastard again. We've got damming evidence against him, and with your testimony, you can safely be assured that he will not be able to wriggle out of this. He wont escape anything now."

"E-Even if I'm a naughty cat? You'd still want me?"

Zavian chuckled lightly.

"Even if you're a naughty cat, I'd still want you." Kuroka embraced Zavian tightly, and wouldn't let him go, while Zavian petted the back of her head comfortingly. "Kuroka-san, you have to tell my Tou-chan about what you know, okay?"

Kuroka lowered her head, then inhaled slowly.

"...If you think it is a good idea Zavi-chan then I guess I'll have to face the music...but, promise me before I do. No matter what happens to me...please keep Shirone safe...that girl has a hardened heart, yet she allowed you into her heart. She seems attached to you Zavi-chan so please make sure that she's safe. If you promise me that...then I'll tell everything I know to Sirzechs-sama."

"Of course Kuroka-san, I'll look after Shirone-san, no matter what."

Kuroka gave a thankful smile.

"Thanks Zavi-chan. I was worried you'd be like the other Devils when we first met. My only real experience with Devils is that bastard that calls himself my Master, and some other terrible Devils...but, I guess Shirone found one of the good Devils out there. And quite cute too~ I was thinking about finding a Sacred Gear possessor to mate with, but I think I could find happiness with Zavi-chan too~"

"W-Wait, mate with? A-As in..."

Kuroka's smirk grew.

"That's right baby, just wait until we're teenagers, I'm going to rock your world. I'll take you to paradise and show you things that you haven't even dreamed of nyaaa. Fufufu, to see a cute boy like you with me...ahahaha, our children would have the famed Power of Destruction, and my adorableness! That's fine with me nyaaa~ Besides, you're quite cute, so our children would be cute too~ It's important for our children to be adorable as well as powerful nyaaa~"

Zavian's cheeks burned red while Kuroka seductively licked her lips.

It seemed that Zavian had unexpectedly won over Kuroka.

Zavian then walked towards the door, and opened it revealing Sirzechs who was about to nod.

"Ah Zavian, have you finished?" Zavian nodded. "Then is she willing to cooperate?"

"Yes, she's willing to explain about what happened."

"I see, then I'll listen to her words, and then go and retrieve Naberius."

Zavian thought that would be for the best.

But there was something else that he needed to do and he needed one thing.

"Tou-chan, when you go...can I go with you?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I want to look him in the eye, and ask that monster how he could abuse these girls. Also, I want to ask him about myself, and what connections he had to that man and why he gave over details about myself to him."

Sirzechs adopted a light smile.

"Yes, I understand. Then I'll listen to Kuroka's words."

Sirzechs entered the room, and began speaking with Kuroka.

At first, Kuroka wasn't sure, but with encouragement from Zavian, she managed to tell Sirzechs everything that had been happening, and as she spoke, Zavian was more horrified by what he had been doing and what he intended to do to Kuroka, and Shirone, and what he had tried to do before.

* * *

After that meeting, Zavian and Sirzechs went to go and arrest Naberius for what he had done. Sirzechs had sent his group to the labs Kuroka had told them about, and found what was horrid experiments that shouldn't of been brought into the world.

Sirzechs took a step forward and had the man escorted outside.

"S-Sirzechs-sama, what is this about…? I was attacked by that damn Kuroka who I gave a home to. Then your child-"

"Save your words, because we have found out about your plans. Your experiments, your dealings with the black market, and working together with Stray Devils, and how you were going to betray the Underworld in order to make disgusting abominations. My son has been gaining a lot of evidence against you, and we've found your labs, with those mutations stashed there."

The man's face fell downwards into a despair filled one.

It looked as if he was going to pass out.

He couldn't believe it.

His work, was ruined.

His life, was ruined.

He felt...scared.

"W-Wait, you must be mistaken! I wouldn't do such things...i-it was that Kuroka! She was even going to experiment on her own Imouto! That's why I was at the black market, I was gaining intelligence on her, and was going to-"

"You gave a file with my name on it to someone." Zavian divulged, Sirzechs narrowed his eyes at Naberius. "I want to know why you had my name on that file. What was within that file? Also, trying to lie about Kuroka-san is only going to make you more guilty. We've got evidence to contradict what you're saying, and I've been collecting evidence against you. Maybe you didn't realize but today wasn't the first time that I had followed you or had someone follow you. It has been a few months now. Today we finally received the vital information that we needed to stop you. You slipped up."

Naberius's eyes narrowed even more, anger settling in.

His hand clenched together, looking as if he was going to strike.

But with Sirzechs stood there, it was highly difficult to even move a muscle.

"...You brat Devil, I knew you'd be trouble from the first moment I met you. And look at you now, trying to play the Hero of the tale, when you're going to suffer."

Sirzechs eyes narrowed, and his hand began to gather POD.

"Excuse me, did you just threaten my child? Because I don't take kindly to those threats."

The power rolling off of him was fantastic…

It was scary.

Sirzechs' aura was releasing a lot of killing intent.

Zavian was surprised the man didn't collapse under the immense killing intent.

He stayed on his feet, but he was sweating heavily, his breathing became laboured, and his eyes were cloudy.

But his hate turned onto Zavian.

And it was turned on high.

"If it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't of been found out...only you, the bastard from the Gremory...haha, you think you're safe...you're never going to be safe Zavian Gremory, there's someone out there very interested in and you'll be his one day hahahaha!"

Sirzechs growled and went to take a step forward when the man charged for him.

Sirzechs easily could have taken him, but he saw Zavian move so he backed down, knowing the difference in demonic power between the two was too great, Zavian simply was stronger than Naberius.

"Don't get in my way!"

He swung his fist for Zavian, but he jumped over it, and blasted downwards with his POD, coating the man's arm, and brought heavy wounds to his body. The only reason his arm didn't get erased out of existence was because he activated barriers before being hit, but the barriers were reduced to nothing.

"Sorry, but I'm getting in your way."

Zavian coated his hands in POD, while the Devil growled, and sent off blasts of demonic power.

Zavian placed his hands outwards, and made several barriers to block the attacks, Sirzechs was quite impressed to see such a thing. The demonic power of Naberius couldn't break through, and then Zavian was allowed to attack when seeing a chance, so he sent off a wave of POD which slammed against the body of Naberius, causing wounds to appear on his chest, and he cried out in pain.

"That's nothing compared to the pain you've put many through!"

Zavian yelled at him, Naberius while on the floor, panted and held a hand to his chest.

"D-Damn it...beaten by a child...you truly are a monster aren't you Zavian Gremory?"

"Yeah, I'm a monster when it comes to evil like you."

Naberius watched as Zavian moved closer towards him.

Not one to lose, he raised barriers, and shot off demonic bullets to Zavian.

But Zavian simply allowed his POD to form in front of him, becoming a wall of destruction and each bullet that hit the shield, merely collapsed, and destroyed itself upon the wall, shocking Naberius quite a bit, and impressing Sirzechs a lot.

"My power wont fall to someone like you. You'd have to have a good level of strength to destroy this wall, and you don't have that strength. You can't push me around like you did Kuroka-san and Shirone-san, you can't prey on my lack of options like you did them. The only good thing you did for those desperate girls was bring them to the Underworld so we could meet. I'll be taking care of those girls now, and they'll have the best life, be rest assured as you rot in your prison cell for the heinous crimes you've committed."

Sirzechs adopted a light smile, and muttered "Damn, my son is cool." when seeing the serious face and matching words of Zavian.

Naberius tried firing many attacks of demonic power, but they crumbled under the wall of destruction Zavian had set up, it looked quite worrying to see such an attack stopping his own, it couldn't even get through.

Naberius continued to pant, and tried to strike Zavian, but Zavian raised his hand, and filled it with POD, and then delivered a painful strike right against Naberius, so painful that his entire body shook, and blood came out of his mouth, splattering across the ground.

"Sorry, maybe I should of held back a bit. Sairaorg-kun and Bova-kun usually can take a punch like that with ease."

"Y-You son of a bitch! You're going to be destroyed one day! I can guarantee it!"

"No, I wont, because I'm going to become the strongest. That's what my vow is, understand? I'm the child of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge, I wont show a pitiful side and use all of my powers to defend anyone that needs it, and I'll use it on you to defend my loved ones, including Shirone-san and Kuroka-san."

The man from Naberius cried out of anger and anguish, unable to do anything other than glare hard.

Zavian continued to look down on his opponent, who stared back up in fear of Zavian's eyes on his form. In that moment, he saw something terrifying, and scary. Zavian's POD surrounded his form, and gathered in the air, creating spheres that could annihilate any target that was Middle Class Devil and lower, and injure stronger foes.

The man continued to panic.

He didn't want to do this anymore.

Zavian and Sirzechs both were stood there, and he knew now that his life was over.

He couldn't fight either of these two, it just wouldn't be possible at all.

But he saw that Zavian was moving closer, so he took out a blade, and it seemed to have been infused with some kind of power. Sirzechs noticed it, and growled, but before he could do anything, Zavian placed his hand outwards, and shot off a large blast of POD power which encompassed the blade, and also the hand of the man, and turned the hand to nothingness, along with the blade.

"A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He screamed in anguish, looking at his now non-existent hand.

Fresh blood like the same colour of Sirzechs' hair dyed the ground with such crimson that it looked scary.

But still he seemed to be growling at Zavian and Sirzechs.

He hated them, and what was happening to him.

"Y-You think that even if I die, this will end? You wont know what's happened to you until I'm finished with you. ...I might die today, but others will come and take my place. That also means with you Zavian Gremory, I wont be held accountable for anything that I've done! You will know suffering!"

Suddenly, the man's body began to light up with strange markings.

Sirzechs knew what they were, so he placed a barrier up to defend against such an attack, while the man's aura swelled.

"You're really going to kill yourself to not speak at all? Is that what you're after?"

Zavian asked him, but the man smirked right at Zavian.

"Just wait for it, you'll be amazed by what's going to happen to you in the future. I might die, but you're going to suffer worse than anyone else!"

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes at the thing that he said, and he didn't like it at all.

But then the man's body erupted with the power that he set off, and a large explosion was set off.

Zavian stood behind the barriers of Sirzechs which took the brunt of the attack easily. Sirzechs could see it happening, the man's own death.

Desperate to die after everything that had happened.

"He'd rather die than face the consequences...I feel as if that's rather sad."

"It's the fact of life sometimes Zavian." Sirzechs spoke up while wearing a complex expression. "Because of his actions, he'd rather have taken his own life, than ever do anything like stand up for the things that he has done. He knew that he didn't have a leg to stand on, that technique wasn't about killing us, it was just about killing himself, there was no way to stop it once it started, I am surprised he decided to do that, but it is a fitting end. He was a coward in life by using others, and experimenting on others all for the sake of power. Yet, he didn't even consider training or anything. And to abuse people that needed protection, it is quite the low thing to do."

Zavian wore a complex expression as he watched Sirzechs walk forward towards the place that the man had destroyed himself.

"Tou-chan, sometimes the world can be quite complicated can't it?"

Zavian asked his Father who inclined his neck in agreement.

"Yeah, it seems that it can be. It is our job to make some sense in this world Zavian."

Zavian took those words to heart.

He could understand what his Father meant.

But there was a looming question that Zavian didn't even want to think about.

"But what about Kuroka-san now? Is she going to be punished for what's happened?"

"Haha, yes, she'll be fine Zavian. I'll make sure of it somehow."

Zavian expressed a smile.

"Thanks Tou-chan...me too, I'll do anything to help out also."

Sirzechs leaned down and petted his sons head.

"I know you'll be able to do it, I'll be counting on you."

Zavian nodded strongly, he was prepared for this.

He was going to do his best for his friend, and help Shirone and Kuroka no matter what else was going to happen.

* * *

Later on, Sirzechs was speaking with the council with Zavian while the others waited for what was going to happen. Ravel glanced at Sona who pushed up her glasses, and merely looked on calmly, but she also knew better.

"Sona-sama, are you going to disclose to Zavian-sama that you were looking for Zavian-sama since this morning and it wasn't a coincidence that we found him as he was leaving to go and protect Kuroka-sama?"

Sona's face didn't change, but her cheeks turned slightly red, while Tsubaki nodded her head.

"Yes, I understand, it is because you care about Zavian-san, isn't that the reason you were concerned Sona-sama?"

Sona turned her head to the side.

"...I knew he'd end up doing something eventually, that's the kind of man Zavian-kun is. I just made sure that he would have backup by the time that he would need some assistance, that's all it was. Besides, his future is something that many are expecting to see, I just made the decision to be there for when it would happen, and to make sure that Zavian-kun is ready for the challenges ahead."

Bova gave a sly look to Sona who turned towards him curiously.

"Is it because you love Zavian-sama?"

"N-No!" Sona let out a cry, but then coughed, and straightened her face. "I-I mean, of course not, don't be so troublesome Bova-san."

"Hehehehe, it's alright, I care about Zavian-sama too~"

"N-No! Dragon's and Devils can't date!"

Tsubaki pointed at Bova as she said it wildly, Bova gave Tsubaki a curious look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Y-You just said you care about him!"

"I do."

Bova said with a bright smile, causing Tsubaki to blush intently.

"W-Well, that's...I-I mean...t-that can't happen! Z-Zavian-san and you can't date! It would be...I-I don't know, it would be...it would be..."

"Date? Why would I date Zavian-sama? I'm his herald, I don't want to romantically be involved with Zavian-sama, it would be weird."

Tsubaki looked on with relieved eyes, while Bova tilted his head curiously at Tsubaki.

But then Zavian walked closer to Shirone and the others with Sirzechs following after him, and offered a gentle smile on his face.

"Shirone-san, everyone."

"Zavian-sama, what happened?"

Ravel asked swiftly, Zavian bent down towards Shirone who seemed to be unsure.

"Shirone-san, if you could live anywhere, where would that be? No...rather, who would you want to live with?"

Shirone didn't even think that this was real.

She was sure that she knew where this was going.

But she had to make sure.

She had to speak about it.

She had to ask…

"Zavian-san. I want to stay with Zavian-san."

"Hehe, then your wish has been granted. How about you stay with me forever?"

Shirone's eyes lit up, and then began watering.

To be with Zavian forever…

It felt like a dream.

Her small arms went around Zavian who embraced her back.

It was lovely to feel her doing this.

To feel her and his body against the other.

She felt warm, complete.

But, there was one thing that Shirone had thought about, and that was concerning her big sister.

"Onee-sama...Zavian-san, Onee-sama is..."

"Yeah, Kuroka-san had done some bad things. But after a while of Tou-chan and myself speaking on her behalf, and the reasons why she had to do that, it has been decided that she would be staying with us as well. How about it Koneko-chan~"

"K-Koneko-chan…?"

Zavian scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah, that's right. I thought it was a cute nickname for a cute kitten like you~"

"Koneko...Koneko...I like Koneko..."

Zavian tilted his head while Sirzechs coughed into his hand.

"Yes, after everything that had happened, Kuroka has been pardoned for her crimes, on the condition that she stays with the Gremory's to keep an eye on her, and her Imouto here. Though she had done crimes, the actions could be forgiven after everything that had happened." The group looked relieved while Sirzechs phone rang. "Aah, allow me to take this." He picks up his phone and answers it. "Yes...oh, Grayfia. What's going on…? Oh, so you're having the baby...okay." He seemed blasé about it as he hung up the phone. "Hehe, it seems like Grayfia is having the baby~" Sirzechs seemed blissfully unaware of what he was saying for a few moments while the others widened their eyes. But then it caught up to him. "W-Wait….Grayfia's having the baby….SHE'S HAVING THE BABY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!]

The others screamed as a response to Sirzechs screaming loudly.

They continued to scream for a few moments before Zavian walked closer to his Father.

"Tou-chan! You have to go to Kaa-chan right now!"

"O-Oh right...y-yeah, I'm prepared...she's going to kill me...please don't kill me...Zavian, if you see me next crying...then, I am sorry, but your Kaa-chan last time...ooh no, last time she did things...Zavian, I was scared...I was scared to my core..."

"Tou-chan..."

Zavian tried to comfort his Father, but he brushed him off.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine...thank you Zavian, I love you so much..."

"I-I love you too...please stop sounding like you're dying Tou-chan..."

Sirzechs sniffles, and hugs his son tightly.

"Yes, goodbye my boy."

Sirzechs wore fear on his face, and ran off.

Zavian and the others were left behind, baffled by what was happening.

But it seemed that Zavian's sibling was coming into the world.

* * *

Later on, Shirone went towards Kuroka and saw her laying in her bed, recovering from what happened.

She moved closer, and sat down on the bed.

Kuroka's eyes fluttered, peering into the eyes of Shirone.

"Shirone, what's going on?"

"...Onee-sama, Zavian-san...he has saved us." Kuroka's eyes blinked rapidly. "...He's put himself on the line for us...and your crimes have been pardoned, and Naberius is dead."

"S-Seriously!?"

Kuroka was flabbergasted.

But Shirone nodded her head.

"Yes...Zavian-san has done his best for us Onee-sama...there's a few conditions for your pardon and one of them is if we go to the house of Gremory, and stay with Zavian-san forever. I think that would be okay for everything that's happened."

Kuroka's eyes began shedding tears while she grabbed Shirone's hand.

"Yes, that's a great deal Shirone, I love that idea. Haha, that weird red and silver haired boy, it is amazing what he can accomplish. Even as a child, he's managed to save our lives. Fufu, he's definitely going to have a bright future nyaaa."

Shirone nodded her head.

"...Yes, that's why I have decided to stay beside him Onee-sama."

Kuroka knitted her eyebrows together.

"What do you mean?"

"...Onee-sama, I want to stand with Zavian-san, and do my best to make his dreams come true."

"Shirone..."

Shirone shook her head.

"Koneko."

"Koneko? Who's that?"

Kuroka wore a clueless face, but Shirone pointed to herself.

"Me. I'm Koneko...I want to be Koneko."

"Why Shirone?"

"...Because Zavian-san called me Koneko….a cute kitten. I want to be Zavian-san's cute kitten...his Koneko, and be beside him. If Zavian-san saved us...then he'll be doing many amazing things in the future, if he's going to be doing amazing things, then he'll need assistance...though I don't know if I would be worthy..."

"Silly." Kuroka rubbed her sisters head. "Zavi-chan would take you in a heart beat. That's the kind of boy he is. I've just discovered that Shirone, and I'm glad we've met him."

"Koneko."

Kuroka wagged her finger.

"You're always Shirone to me." Shirone, or Koneko now, sweat dropped. "Either way, if that's what you wish Shirone, then I can't stop you. If you've thought about it, then I'm sure Zavi-chan would welcome you with open arms. I thought that it was false...I didn't think that he would do anything for us. I thought that he'd be like Naberius, so I didn't want to become involved with him...but, as I saw him grow closer to you and myself, I found myself relying on him nyaaa. I found out myself that we could depend on him nyaaa. He's a good boy and cute nyaaa. You can understand that as well Shirone nyaaa."

Kuroka smiled out, Koneko showed a determined face.

* * *

At the door, Ravel heard everything that was being said, and what Kuroka and Koneko had said about Zavian.

What she thought that would be happy.

Sona saw Ravel standing close by and walked over.

"Ravel-san, is something going on?"

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows, then she nodded her head.

"Sona-sama, I will stand beside Zavian-sama."

Sona wore surprise on her face.

"You will?"

"Yes, that's right. I will stand beside Zavian-sama. You are someone...Zavian-sama has a lot of trust in you to help him in his life. But he also said once that he also couldn't do it without my assistance, so in that regard, you are also a rival for me."

"Rival, huh. Is that right?"

Sona continued to be confused, but Ravel made it clear with her face.

"Yes, that's right. I'll support Zavian-sama no matter what. Because I saw what Zavian-sama did for those girls in there, and what he's got planned for the future. Zavian-sama is going to need a lot of support. And I shall be that support. I also am aware that you also wish to support Zavian-sama as well, right Sona-sama?"

"..."

Sona didn't reply, but Ravel knew the truth.

"You don't have to say it to me, but I saw your face today Sona-sama, you were highly concerned for Zavian-sama. Is it because it is related to the incident in the past?"

"...Perhaps."

"Then I wouldn't be concerned, Zavian-sama's already vowed to become someone who changes the world, and maybe call me naive, but I believe Zavian-sama has what it takes. He's a rare Devil. He's a selfless Devil, more so than normal Gremory members. Because of what happened to Zavian-sama in the past, he has a unique perspective on life, so he can change this world, and I'll be beside him, Zavian-sama is the person I've decided to follow. Even if Zavian-sama didn't want to have me in his peerage, I believe in Zavian-sama's future goals." Ravel then heard her Zavian phone ring so she answered it. "Hello, Zavian-sama's personal assistant, Ravel speaking."

Sona gave her a curious look.

"You handle his phone calls?"

"I personally asked to be his assistant, and all important calls are directed to me when Zavian-sama is busy. He's a very busy person after all." Sona continued staring at her curiously, Ravel continued the call. "Oh yes, hello Zekram-sama...huh, a ceremony...I see, then that is very great news! I shall inform Zavian-sama immediately! Thank you, goodbye!"

Sona continued watching as Ravel hung up the phone, and began to text Zavian.

"What was that about?"

"Zavian-sama uncovered illegal activities within that black market along with dealing with Naberius, and many species were freed from captivity in that black market, many of the Devils want to hold a ceremony for what Zavian-sama has achieved. If you'll excuse me Sona-sama, there's a few things I have to prepare for for Zavian-sama."

Sona watched keenly as Ravel bowed her head, and walked off, leaving Sona alone to contemplate what Ravel had just said, and what's going to happen in the future.

* * *

Hours on hours had passed since then.

Zavian was sitting with Rias, Venelana and Zeoticus Zavian's Grandfather in the waiting room. The others had gone home, or in Shirone, or Koneko's case, she had gone to be with her sister. Rias glanced towards Zavian and the others, and saw that Venelana seemed pleased.

"Kaa-san, are you worried about Onee-sama?"

Referring to Grayfia, Rias seemed concerned.

But Venelana shook her head.

"Oh of course not. I'm more worried about Sirzechs right now."

"Why Obaa-chan?"

Zavian asked kindly, Zeoticus chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, when you were born...there was a lot of yelling and screams, and tears shed that day. All by Sirzechs. Then again, when you were born, you were already using the Power of Destruction and warping everything around you, destroying it while floating in the air in quite the same manner as Sirzechs, maybe even a little more, so that probably was hard to think about. The doctors couldn't even touch you during that time, and only Sirzechs and Grayfia could hold you in that form, and decided to name you Zavian."

Zavian looked surprised.

"I-I didn't know that."

"Oh yes, you are quite the abnormal Devil Zavian~"

Venelana giggled out, Zavian sweat dropped at that.

"Either way, I'm going to have a new niece or nephew to dote on~ I can't wait for it to happen~"

"Ara, it seems that our Rias is pumped to have another person to dote on~"

Zeoticus showed a kind smile, Rias swayed from side to side happily.

Then Zavian saw the doors to the room where Grayfia was open, and saw Sirzechs walking through, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Ooh Sirzechs, what happened dear?"

Venelana asked kindly, Sirzechs let out a small sob.

"I-It's fine, don't worry, it wasn't as bad as last time. I was prepared this time...b-but, yes, the baby is very healthy, and has been born! I'm a Tou-chan all over again!"

The members of the Gremory family began to cheer while Zavian rushed forward.

"Tou-chan, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

Zavian nodded and walked into the room with Rias, Venelana and Zeoticus.

Getting inside of the room, they saw an exhausted looking Grayfia holding a baby in her arms. Zavian's eyes gained happy tears when seeing the baby and his Mother, even Rias began crying happy tears too.

"Aah Grayfia, are you okay?"

Zeoticus asked kindly, Grayfia released a small breath, nodding.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you Zeoticus-sama."

"So...what is it?"

Rias asked, while looking at the baby.

She couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl.

Even Zavian didn't know.

But Grayfia smiled lightly, and announced "It's a boy." causing Zavian and Rias to grasp hands, jumping up and down in the air chanting "It's a boy!" over and over again while Grayfia gave a gentle smile.

"But, we still haven't found a name for him yet."

Grayfia let out sadly, wondering what the name for the baby could be.

Rias raised her hand.

"I have a name."

"Yes Ria-tan?"

Sirzechs spoke while wiping his tears away.

"Well, maybe it could be Ex."

"E-Ex?"

Grayfia murmured, Rias nodding seriously.

"It's a good name, I like it. I might name my child Ex if you don't have that name for your baby."

Grayfia shook her head and so did Sirzechs, Rias pouted and turned her head to the side.

Zavian looked closely at the baby, and then leaned closely.

"He's a complete red head, doesn't seem to have any silver like me Kaa-chan."

"Yes, it seems so. I guess that makes you and I unique Zavian."

Zavian chuckled, and was surprised that she didn't add the usual 'sama' onto his name. Either she was too tired, or she was showing more affection than usual.

"Kaa-chan, I've got a name for the baby."

"It isn't a dance move, is it?"

Zavian shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"Then what is it Zavian?"

Sirzechs' question was met with a beaming smile.

"Well, I thought of a few names, but there was one I thought would be quite nice, and I thought Millicas would be a nice name. It's a combination of a few names I thought of, but that sounded the best to me."

"Millicas...huh."

Grayfia tilted her head in wonder, Zavian chuckled awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah, I thought that maybe it would be a nice name. I thought of it while thinking hard, but if it isn't a good name then..."

"No, I like it." Grayfia spoke up, surprising Zavian. "Millicas Gremory….that's a nice name. Sirzechs, what do you think?"

Sirzechs' signature smile appeared, poking his youngest child in the face who wiggled around.

"Millicas Gremory...it seems perfect to me."

"Then, we'll go with your name Zavian. Millicas Gremory, named by his Onii-sama."

Grayfia showed a lovely smile to her eldest son who smiled while Venelana, Zeoticus and Rias looked on happily.

Zavian went to the bed, where Grayfia held the baby towards Zavian.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Zavian looked nervous on that.

He wasn't sure if he could do that.

"B-But, what if I drop him…?"

"Don't worry, it isn't hard. Just support the head with your hand, and cradle him in your arms like I am."

Zavian gulped, but nodded, and took the baby awkwardly into his arms.

He looked down at the bundle in his arms, and saw the baby's small eyes looking up at him.

Zavian couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of duty and wanting to protect him.

His feelings for Millicas already was that of love, and that of an elder brother.

"Hehe, so you're my Otouto huh? You're so small and squishy~" Zavian lightly poked the baby's cheek, making him squirm lightly. "Don't worry Millicas, I'll be the best Onii-sama ever, and make your life full of fun and wonder~ I'll do everything to make sure that your life is easy, I'll take on every duty I can okay Millicas~? Besides, I'll be the cool Onii-sama you come to when Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are being meanies~ Most of all...I'll protect you, and make sure what happened to me, never happens to you. You'll have the best life from now on Millicas, that's my promise to you."

The others watched on as a certain understanding was held right now.

How Zavian was connecting with his little brother.

Swearing to protect him, keep him safe.

To Grayfia and Sirzechs, it was a beautiful moment.

It felt serene that despite what happened before now, they could come together, and be a happy family.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**Well, that's the end of this mini arc! Zavian came to save Kuroka after everything that had happened, even putting himself into danger to protect her. Even Zavian's future peerage members came to give him some support. After it was all said and done, Kuroka finally opened up to Zavian and now he's going to keep her safe along with Shirone/Koneko. Zavian managed to slap down Naberius and in the end, rather than face punishment, he killed himself, but not before revealing that someone is after Zavian and why that is, we'll see more of that in the future. Ravel's also fully decided to be beside Zavian now seeing what he's done and what he could do in the future, I doubt Riser would be pleased with that though~ Sona's also beginning to decide for herself what she's going to do and can see Zavian's goals and kindness as something she'd want to follow.**

**At the end, Zavian became an elder brother! And helped name Millicas!**

**It seems that fem Cao Cao was split down the middle, though it did seem that more people wanted fem Cao Cao in the harem regardless of peerage or not, and that could be interesting, the human who hates supernatural beings like Devils ends up falling in love with a Devil, and someone brought a rivalry with a fem Vali with fem Cao Cao, I thought that could be quite interesting, though a lot have been asking about fem Vali so yeah, she's in the harem regardless, it will be fun with Vali going for the son of the Maou Lucifer, they're gonna have an interesting relationship to say the least, as for fem Cao Cao, she could be in the harem, haven't fully decided yet.**

**Anyway, onto the peerage, after thinking about it, Bova's gonna be Zavian's last Rook! I've got some good ideas with Zavian and Bova among other peerage members! As for Kuroka, after thinking about it, I've decided to have her join the peerage as Zavian's last Pawns, with her spacial abilities among other things, she'll be a useful peerage member! And with that, the peerage is finally complete. I probably wont change any now, though I have thought about having either Rossweisse or Le Fay in Zavian's peerage and if that was the case, either Bova or Kuroka would become a familiar/pact partner type character, but apart from that, this is the peerage going forward! I've also put Rias' peerage members down below.**

**Also, I will say since some have been asking about it via PM's and what not, that some of Zavian's peerage members are going to receive Artificial Sacred Gears that some of the Sitri members received in canon to boost up their capabilities for the future.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zavian peerage**

**Queen; Sona.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Bova.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ravel.**

**Knights; Xenovia, Tsubaki.**

**Pawns; Elmenhilde (two pieces), Saji (three pieces), Kuroka (three pieces).**

**Rias peerage**

**Queen; Akeno.**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Loup Garou.**

**Bishops, Gasper (mutation), Rossweisse.**

**Knights; Yuuto, Bennia.**

**Pawns; Issei (eight pieces).**

**Zavian; Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Elmenhilde, Kuroka, Saji (fem), Ravel, Vali (fem).**


	6. Rise of the Phenex and Neko's!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**HaMiroKar420; Thanks, here's the next chapter!**

**Primus1661; Yeah maybe he could, I don't see why not.**

**LoamyCoffee; Imagining a cat dancing to that made me chuckle, and thanks very much!**

**Oblivious IJ; She really can be yeah. It does yeah, she has a lot of trust in him. Apparently, that's the name Rias likes~ That's Tsubaki for you, she's quite wild with her imaginations sometimes. And thanks!**

**Morregen; He could technically I guess, he is apart of that family as well.**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, he could learn that anyway, Bova's gonna be a good part of the story regardless if he would be on Zavian's peerage or not. He could be protective of Asia, she does also draw in Dragon's towards her so it wouldn't be impossible for Bova to take a liking to her. That would be a fun moment. I could see that happening, thanks for the suggestions!**

**Skull Flame; It surely is yeah. There is yeah, we'll discover more in the future, it's going to be someone from canon but I wont say who yet. She is yeah~ Yeah, he does, Grayfia can be scary apparently. I thought it would be~ Zekram in this likes Zavian due to his full blooded status, and the power that brings.**

**LuisMStar; Thanks very much, they'll still be apart of the harem regardless~**

**TehStorm; Thanks very much, they'll still be apart of the harem, and yeah, Zavian's peerage members will be getting upgrades to make them strong. Yeah, Sona could do that, I don't see why not.**

**lio4567892012; Hehe, I guess that it can be huh~?**

**ShadowUzumaki55; A serious Zavian is quite the beast. Anger him, or harm someone he loves, then he'll come at you with the intent of destroying you. She does yeah, she can see that he's trustworthy. They have yeah, Sona's role is to be his second in command, Ravel is someone that assists him personally with events, his schedule among other things, Sona's role is to help him with formal duties such as underworld matters, peerage matters, and other important duties. He has yeah, and yup, it is gonna be like that, especially when Millicas grows up a bit. We'll find out more about it in the near future.**

**Arkraith; That's Tsubaki for you~ Thanks very much! She is quite cute huh~ He's going to have his hands full when they become teenagers. Yeah, there will be a timeskip quite soon.**

**Drake; Thanks very much! Yeah, seems so~**

**Guest 1; Thanks very much! Yeah, it could be cool~**

**Guest 2; I've never really watched Jojo's before, I've heard of it, and seen some clips and stuff, but I've never watched it. I'd have to get back to you, it is in my watch list, I've heard good things from the series so I might end up loving it.**

**Andrew123456; Yeah they could be!**

**ivan meza; I don't see why not!**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah he surely did his best huh~? He's still young, so of course he'd need time to charge, he can't just do it like Sirzechs yet, but when we reach canon, he'll be quite powerful. He is yeah, I always thought that Ajuka would be an awkward kind of parent n contrast to Sirzechs who we've seen in canon is quite hands on. She is yeah! They didn't have enough evidence, Sirzechs put him under house arrest until they gained the evidence they needed, then he went to take him away, before he killed himself. Thanks, glad you liked it! She did yeah, considering they're both have important stances in Zavian's life. Zekram in this would love the idea of Zavian since he's not only a pure blood, but someone who's powerful, and can rally people around in the Underworld. Yeah, it probably was like that yeah~ Hehe, yeah maybe~ Yeah, I guess that he could be like that. Though that person probably would be in Rias' peerage since Rias needs the Sekiryuutei or something equivalent within the peerage. That sounds good to me! Maybe she might be. He will be the President. Yeah maybe that could happen. Yeah he'll have some special moves all his own. Yeah I've seen the trailer. Those sound like awesome ideas to me! Perhaps she could, but she'd have to have a reason to show up. The same for Hades. That sounds great to me, and maybe she'd be there, I don't know yet. Sounds good to me!**

**Guest 3; That sounds good to me, if I did a Resident Evil fic, I'd probably go with something like that, and even with Lisa Trevor, I always felt sorry for her. That sounds awesome to me!**

**PAZZ; Zavian's peerage might seem like they aren't impressive, but they are going to get power ups, and will make them strong. Saji gets like four Sacred Gear's so that's quite awesome. Elmenhilde is going to have something that makes her strong as will the others. Thanks for the suggestions, I'll take them into consideration!**

**AlphaOmega; Yeah, they surely did~ She does yeah, and yeah, Kuroka's gonna be fun when they grow up. I suppose they do now~**

**Lightwave; He has yeah. I'm glad that you liked it! He did yeah, Zavian's gonna do his best to keep him safe. It surely is.**

**Guest 4; The peerage is going to be getting power ups to make them stronger, and yeah, he can reincarnate people with less pieces. Cao Cao though still has the True Longinus so it would take a good number of pieces for him to reincarnate Cao Cao. Yes I know, and sorry but she's staying.**

**Neonlight01; They tried their best, and managed to pull off a few victories. Yeah, it's going to be something that's looming for a while. They are yeah. He has yeah, and it seems like Sirzechs is worried when Grayfia's in that state. He did yeah, and we'll have to wait and see~**

**Guest 5; Yeah, I could see Kuroka doing things like that, and she could do things like that. Zavian by the point of canon could take the Fallen Angels easily, so Asia wouldn't be in danger, we'll see a few things happening during that arc. I could see Xenovia doing things like that, sounds good to me!**

**Guest 6; I guess that he could, it sounds great to me!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Rise of the Phenex and Neko's!**

A week after dealing with Naberius, Zavian was at a ceremony that was being held in his honour.

Because he had uncovered a big scandal, along with the fact that he had managed to save a good number of Devils from being sold on this black market, he was being honoured. He himself didn't want to make a huge deal out of it, but some of the more, stronger supporters of Zavian's were less than willing to let it go.

The people boomed and roared as Zavian began walking out onto the stage, being greeted by the four Maou's themselves. He also saw a good number of Old Devils that were also clapping and praising Zavian for what he had done.

He also saw his friends, Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, and the others in the crowd, clapping along. Even Koneko and Kuroka were clapping, Kuroka now had come out of the hospital, and was well enough to attend what was going on right now.

Sirzechs offered a proud smile, while Grayfia with the baby sat in the background and gave a prideful smile to her son.

"Aah Zavian, this seems quite extravagant huh?"

"Hehe, too extravagant for someone like me Tou-chan."

Zavian admitted with a chuckle, Sirzechs shared that same notion.

"I feel the same honestly. But this is for the Underworld after all. It wouldn't be a celebration if it didn't go all out like this." Zavian nodded, and went towards the microphone. "Today, we're here to celebrate, and recognize the hard work and effort my son had in not only bringing down a crime ring, but also saving many people from a harsh fate!" The crowd roared loudly, while Zavian himself gave a shy smile. "Zavian, is there anything you'd like to say?"

Zavian nodded, and took the mic from the stand before him.

"Yes, I'd like to say...I don't really deserve this praise." The crowd looked surprised but Zavian continued. "I managed to work and get this result yes, but these kind of things shouldn't be happening in the first place. And I didn't do it alone, I did it with the help of Ravel Phenex, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Bova Tannin, and my Tou-chan's Bishop, and Knight. Without them, I wouldn't of accomplished this." The crowd continued to be surprised but Zavian continued regardless. "Kuroka-san, and Koneko-chan, were girls that had nowhere to go, and were taken in by a man that was abusing their trust, and were going to experiment on them. He was apart of a large crime ring, the black market my Tou-chan mentioned. I saw many horrifying things during that day, I saw people locked in cages and being sold as if they were nothing. But, I also recognized something as well...mostly, they were Reincarnated Devils."

The crowds watched on while Kuroka and Koneko nodded to each other.

Even Ravel nodded her head, facing such a truth was hard for most, but she and a good few could understand what he was speaking about.

Zavian then fixed his stance and continued.

"Reincarnated Devils, have very little rights if any at all. I understand why that is, but sometimes, they are dealt a bad hand, and the Master they follow, can be a terrible person. Sometimes, it is too much power that the Master holds over the Reincarnated Devils. Maybe this is an unpopular opinion, but I've witnessed horrors before due to these vulnerable people. Rather than Stray, I want to make sure these people are safe and sound. If Kuroka-san didn't have me and my family, then she could have turned into a Stray, because she didn't have anywhere else to turn to when she, and her Imouto were being abused. That's why, in the future, I hope to establish more rights for Reincarnated Devils, and Low Class Devils who aren't born as lucky as I am, and others are. A place they can go to if they are being threatened or are forced to do terrible things. I want to make a place where Devils have to Stray less and less. To give them more rights than they have now, give them more of an education and see their progression through hard work and effort." Zavian bowed his head, and smiled gently. "Thank you for listening, and I'll be holding any questions you have for me afterwards."

At first, the crowd were stunned that he said that.

Even the Old Devils were stunned, and said things like "Yeah right." and "What kind of Devil does he think he is?" even saying things like "Such statements can't be taken lightly." but as they were saying that…

[YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

The crowd went wild with what Zavian had said.

They cheered because of the truth of his words.

Though of course some more pompous Devils held up their noses.

But mostly Low and Reincarnated Devils cheered. Even if their Masters were there, it showed that they truly believed in what Zavian was saying.

Sona was caught by surprise by what was happening.

Hearing what Zavian wanted to do, she was quite impressed, and thought that it was a noble goal.

Ravel watched with a prideful smile on her face, glad that Zavian was able to do such things.

It only made her decision to help him out with his missions and his persona goals, finding them to be very admirable.

Zavian then fielded some questions from the others while Ravel and Sona both supported Zavian as much as they could do.

But in this light, Ravel was sure that she was determined, and would face Zavian about it, how she was going to be beside him.

* * *

When Zavian had finished his talks for the day, Rias happened to catch him up when he was walking towards his bedroom, and she was followed behind by a young girl that he didn't recognize. Zavian gave her a curious, but kind look as Rias beamed out.

"Hey Zavian, I've got someone for you to meet!"

Zavian looked towards the girl, and gave a refreshing smile.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Zavian Gremory. Rias' nephew."

"Nephew?" She repeated, Zavian nodding. "But...you look like you're near the same age. How is that possible?"

Zavian gave a gentle smile, and whispered in her ear.

"You know about Devils hiding their age with their demonic power, right?" The girl nodded, Zavian indicated to Rias who smiled. "She's really older than she looks. She really is in her thirties."

The girls eyes widened, while Zavian chuckled lightly.

"W-Wow, so...yeah, that makes sense...she did seem to have old fashion tastes fufufufu~"

Rias, picking up on what was being said, knitted her brows together.

"What was that Akeno?"

Akeno, showing a teasing smile, poked Rias' face.

"Great work done. I almost believed that you were my age."

"I am your age though."

Rias shot back with a curiosity like no other.

But for Akeno, she seemed to be enjoying the feeling of teasing.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter, even if you are in your thirties, we can still be friends. Though no sleepovers fufufu~"

"T-Thirties?! I'm not in my thirties!" Rias roared like a tiger, then shot her eyes to Zavian who whistled innocently. "You told her I was in my thirties!?"

"Sorry, did you not want people to know?"

Rias shook bit her lower lip while her face turned red with embarrassed.

"W-Well...he sleeps nude!"

"We both do that."

Zavian answered Rias back, Akeno came into astonishment.

"Even then, you...erm...damn, I can't think of anything..."

Rias huffed while Zavian chuckled lightly.

"No worries Rias, it was just a joke after all~"

Akeno, observing the good natured fun between the two, gave her thoughts on the matter.

"Wow, it seems that you are quite close to one another~"

Rias inclined her neck.

"Close as can be." Rias' words caused Akeno to glance between them. "Anyway, Zavian. Akeno is going to be staying with us now. Remember when I talked about the person who was wandering into Gremory territories?" Zavian vaguely remembered that. "It seems that it was Akeno here who was the one going into our territories within the human world. She was worried we'd exterminate her, understandable considering that Devils must seem terrifying to humans who don't know of us personally."

"I can understand that." Zavian beamed. "Anyway, it's great that Rias managed to help you out! She is really kind huh~?"

Akeno adopted a slight smile, hugging the upper half of her body.

"Yes, Rias-san helped me out. I would have been killed if it wasn't for her."

Zavian continued to smile, placing a hand on Rias' shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well done Rias~ You did amazing!"

Rias coyly placed with her hair.

"Yeah, I just did my best. It was also my Tou-sama's Bishop who helped out as well. Either way, I'm sure that Akeno and I will be friends. I'll be taking care of her now since she's had a hard life."

Zavian showed a sympathetic look to his face, giving Akeno said look which made her tilt her head.

"Yes, that's right, if you are Rias, then I'll help you look after Akeno-san here too!"

Akeno gave a surprised look while Rias beamed out happily.

"Naturally, it seems that your kindness is shining through Zavian."

Zavian inclined his neck, giving Akeno a calm smile.

Akeno herself felt calm around the pair and could see how close they were to one another.

* * *

That night, Zavian laid on his bed, his body stripped of the clothing he usually wore, where he heard his door open just a crack.

At first, he wondered who it was.

But it became clear when it revealed it to be Tsubaki who had entered into his bedroom.

"Zavian-sama...I-I mean, Zavian-san, can I come inside?"

"Sure, please come in!"

Tsubaki fully opened the door, and walked in wearing nothing but her pyjamas.

Zavian sat up on his bed, and revealed some of his naked form to her.

Tsubaki's face turned bright red, but she pulled closer to Zavian's form.

She shyly sat down on the bed, drinking in his form with her eyes over his body.

When realizing what she was doing, she shyly turned to his face and saw that he was still smiling at her.

"T-Today Zavian-san, with the words you said...you truly want to accomplish those things? To give those people a right if they are being abused?"

"Yes, that's right. I've just seen many people like that, and no one is doing anything, so I'll do it myself, and give them a good life if I can help it. Like with Kuroka-san and Koneko-chan, I want to save people going down that path of darkness if I can so help it. Why do you ask?"

Tsubaki poked her fingers together with a timid expression, something she didn't usually show, but she pulled closer, and placed a hand near his thigh, as she edged towards his body.

"Zavian-san, your group...your peerage I mean, have you decided who's going to be apart of it yet?"

"Actually, I've got some candidates yes. But, why do you ask?"

Tsubaki's face turned slightly downtrodden.

"N-No reason." She lied. "I was just thinking about when you gain your Evil Pieces, and what that will mean for the future. I hope that you get a good peerage, because you really do have a lot of love to give people." Saying it from the depths of her feelings, Tsubaki placed a hand over her heart. "Like you did for me. You gave me a new life here, and I've had so much fun with everyone around me, it is amazing."

Zavian's face turned upwards.

"Tsubaki-san, you are adorable after all~ It isn't like I did those things for rewards or anything."

Tsubaki nodded as if she already knew that.

"I know, that's what makes it all the more special to me Zavian-san. You do these things, even when people don't know about it, to make peoples lives better. I know that my own life is better for having you in it."

Zavian was touched and surprised that she had said something so wonderful like that.

"Tsubaki-san, you're so kind to me. Thank you Tsubaki-san, it means a lot to me to know that I could help you out like that. And you are also getting along with Sona-san quite well. Are you thinking of joining Sona-san's peerage?"

Tsubaki tilted her head.

"But, isn't she joining yours?"

"Honestly, while I would love if Sona-san joined my peerage, I'm not sure she'd want to join my peerage."

Tsubaki, confused, moved closer on the bed.

"Why Zavian-san?"

"Well, Sona-san is amazing. She's smart, capable, and can pretty much think herself out of a gun fight with a single pen. She could do that, as she is that amazing. I don't know if she would want to join my group. I plan to ask her once more, but I'm expecting the answer to be no."

Tsubaki furrowed her eyebrows, thinking about what he said, and then she gently shook her head.

"I don't think that's the case Zavian-san."

"Oh? Do you have some insider knowledge Tsubaki-san?"

Zavian chuckled out, Tsubaki ran a finger through her long black hair, showcasing a soft expression on her face.

"I just think that Sona-sama might have a few reasons to join your peerage. I think she'd have a good chance to do such things with being on your group."

Zavian took in what Tsubaki had said, and couldn't help but smile lightly at the sight of Tsubaki.

"Thanks Tsubaki-san!"

Zavian hugged onto Tsubaki's body, but Tsubaki's mind went into overload when feeling his body against her own. She looked down and saw the curves of his butt, and could feel his warm skin on her own skin.

Her bottom lip quivered, her body heated up to an abnormal temperature, but she didn't feel like she was burning, she felt a good warm fuzzy feeling inside of her body, something about Zavian hugging onto her body made her feel good inside of her body and she didn't want to let go of him either.

Then her hands touched his back, and blew her mind at the sensation on her fingertips.

Her body jolted up, electricity passing through her body from his body.

Her eyes darted downwards and looked at his butt briefly, before she pulled away, her trembling lips made Zavian believe that Tsubaki was quite cute.

"Something wrong Tsubaki-san?"

Tsubaki overlooked Zavian's body once more, before she fell onto the bed, passing out from stimulation.

Zavian panicked "Tsubaki-san!" and got towards her, pushing against her body to wake her up, as Koneko walked into the room.

Her eyes looked over the bent over Zavian, and her cheeks flushed red.

"Z-Zavian-sans naked body..."

Koneko blushed adorably, and clutched her hands together cutely.

Kuroka casually walked into the room, and saw the naked Zavian, and the flushing Koneko, and smirked.

"Alright then, lets do this."

Zavian heard Kuroka's voice, turned towards her, and saw Kuroka disrobing her clothing, tossing it to the side, and revealed her naked body to Zavian's form. His eyes bulged while Kuroka swayed her hips side to side, pulling herself closer to Zavian.

"K-Kuroka-san! Why have you taken your clothes off!?"

"Nyaaa~ It's a naked free for all, isn't it? Lets have fun Zavi-chan~"

Kuroka placed a hand on Zavian's butt, and dragged him closer to her body.

His face turned slightly red, Koneko on the other hand didn't look pleased in the slightest.

Koneko walked over, and grabbed Zavian's hand, pulling him towards her.

"Onee-sama, I was coming here to sleep together with Zavian-san."

Kuroka stuck out her tongue.

"Seems like great ideas are just that, great. Because I also had the same thought." Her eyes went to the passed out Tsubaki, and chuckled dirtily. "Naughty girl, she must not have been able to handle the situation of intimacy like this. It doesn't matter anyway, we can still have fun." Kuroka's lips went to Zavian's neck, and lightly kissed his flesh, causing a groan to come out of his mouth. "Come on Zavi-chan, lets work up some cuteness points between us before we make love to one another in the future."

Koneko still frowned, hugging onto Zavian's body, his cheeks burned red when noticing that Koneko's head was near a certain area of his.

"...No, I wont allow Onee-sama to steal Zavian-san from me."

Kuroka smirked dangerously.

"Fufufu, even if it is Shirone, I wont hold back from my cute Zavi-chan nyaaa."

"Neither will I Onee-sama."

Koneko said it sternly, showcasing her willingness to fight even Kuroka over Zavian's body.

Zavian on the other hand enjoyed that they were settled into a new life even if they occasionally fought one another like this.

* * *

The next day, early that morning, Ravel paced up and down in her bedroom.

She had been thinking about asking since she was younger.

But now with the time that he'll actually be gaining his Evil Pieces, her reality is coming quicker, and she felt all the more nervous.

She realized that she would have to deal with being in Zavian's peerage, the peerage that was going to be closely monitored. Though she was determined, she didn't know how she was going to break it to her family, and if they would be alright with it.

But then as she paced back and forth, there was a knock at her door, surprising her.

"Y-Yes?"

[Yo Ravel, it's me, Riser. Kaa-sama and Tou-sama told me to get you up.]

"I'm awake!" Ravel yelled, blushing furiously as she thought about being in Zavian's peerage once more. "I-I'll be coming down soon enough! Please wait for me!"

Ravel stretched her arms, and heard a small [Whatever.] coming from Riser before he left.

Ravel quickly got dressed, and prepared herself.

She wouldn't wait anymore.

She wouldn't want to wait until she finally got to tell her parents.

She had to say something.

She hadn't even spoke to Zavian about it yet.

That's why this was more worrying than she thought that it would be.

So she walked down her stairs, and got towards the dining room.

"Good day Kaa-sama, Tou-sama, and Onii-sama."

She greeted her Mother, Father, and elder brother. Her other elder brothers seemingly weren't present, and she was okay with that. As long as her parents heard her words, then she would be alright with it.

"Aah Ravel, are you spending another day with Zavian-sama?"

Lord Phenex asked that, addressing Zavian with the appropriate suffix, recognizing that he was the son of the Maou. Though even then the Phenex and Gremory were close due to Ravel and Zavian being close friends.

Ravel sat down near her parents, and then fiddled with her fingers, letting out a meek "Yes." before looking down at her food.

The topics then ranged from Riser speaking about getting new servants, and other things of that nature.

But then as they were together, Ravel found the courage that she needed, and raised her voice.

"Everyone. I have an announcement to make."

Suddenly, the others turned to Ravel with confusion.

"Ravel? Is something wrong?"

Lord Phenex asked his daughter kindly, Ravel nodded, but then shook her head.

"No...it isn't wrong...but, everyone...I need to say, I am...I am...erm, Zavian-sama is...Zavian-sama. He is going to be forming his peerage in a few short months, and when he does…no, before that, with permission of the Phenex family, and Zavian-sama himself...I'd like to join his peerage."

All three of them were blown away by what he said.

Riser however looked angered.

Though before he could speak, the person who spoke up was Lord Phenex.

"And why did you choose this path Ravel?"

Ravel continued fiddling with her fingers, before nodding.

"Tou-sama...you see, Zavian-sama's got many ambitions, and his goals are what I truly find to be beautiful. He is a very influential person, and I can say that Zavian-sama is going to need support for the future, and I thought I could provide that support. Of course, I haven't asked Zavian-sama yet, but I wanted to know your thoughts on this matter before I push forward with my thoughts."

Lord Phenex tightened his eyes while Lady Phenex bowed her head.

"Ravel, do you believe that you could support Zavian-sama? He will have an amazing future, and it will be highly difficult. But if you think you can handle it, then I'd like to give you my blessing already."

"R-Really Kaa-sama?"

Ravel was in disbelief.

But Lady Phenex nodded.

"Of course, he is the Gremory's future, maybe even the Maou's future...no, I don't think another title for him could exist, as we've all seen the prospects of that boy already. He is going to be a very influential person. And this decision also benefits the Phenex, doesn't it dear?"

Lady Phenex talked to her husband who saw Riser fuming.

"Yes, it very well is a good idea. Ties to not only Gremory, but the Maou? It also could be good for the Phenex in the future to have such relations. And if you did choose to become apart of his peerage Ravel, it also would be hard. It wont be an easy choice to make. As your Kaa-sama said, it is something that will be difficult. Not only the public of the Devils, but all races have been watching Zavian-sama since birth. Whether that be an enemy, ally, or somewhere in between, like jealousy, envy. In some ways, I don't envy that child at all. He is going to have a politically hard life. Even so, are you willing to deal with that Ravel?"

"It's the exact reason why I want to stand beside Zavian-sama!" Ravel gave an impassioned cry. "Because...exactly as you said, Zavian-sama is going to have a hard life, with many people looking at him and wanting to have his approval for many different things. If I could support Zavian-sama in his goals, then I know I've done a good job in helping him out."

Lady Phenex seemed pleased with her daughter, even Lord Phenex thought that Ravel had thought about it for a good while before deciding, and it seemed that she was determined to do what was necessary.

However, Riser didn't seem pleased in the slightest.

"Unacceptable Ravel."

Riser finally spoke up, Ravel turned to him with a confused face.

"Why is it Onii-sama?"

"Because it is! You want to join his peerage Ravel? Why would you want to do such a thing? You're a lady of the house of Phenex, and you want to become his servant?"

"Zavian-sama wouldn't treat me as his servant, I'd be his partner. To be apart of his peerage, would mean that I would be apart of Zavian-sama's family. Why is it wrong that I want to be apart of Zavian-sama's group exactly? Plenty of Devils have done it before, and no doubt, they'll do it in the future as well."

Ravel answered straight away, while Riser didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"Honestly, if you want to join a peerage, then join mine. I can give you fulfilment if that's what you desire. You could operate on my peerage and-"

"But, this isn't about just fulfilment, this is about the future of many different things. That's including the idea of me being in your group. While that would be nice Onii-sama, I believe this path is what I must lead. Being with Zavian-sama's group, I believe I could do the best there. And change a few things that I don't agree with."

Riser didn't look thrilled with the idea.

The idea that Ravel would go towards Zavian's group, it wasn't something that he loved.

In fact, he hated it.

Riser stood up, and ran a hand through his hair.

"If my Imouto is going to that group, then I wont stand for it. He better be prepared for what I've got in store. I wont allow anyone to simply say that he'll have you in his peerage Ravel. He'll have to prove that he's worthy to have you in his peerage."

"W-Wait, what does that mean Onii-sama?"

Ravel didn't get it, but Riser was already walking out of the door.

"It seems that Riser is pumped up this morning."

"T-Tou-sama, but Onii-sama is going to do something drastic to Zavian-sama, and then he would be in trouble..."

When Ravel showed worries, Lord Phenex waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it Ravel, we'll take care of this. Also, I don't believe that Riser is acting too irrationally. He wants to make sure that you're safe, and this is the right path for you. Probably, he wants to make sure that Zavian-sama can take care of your needs just as much as you take care of his. But, I do believe that you're doing an admirable thing Ravel. By allying with the Gremory group, it could bring many prospects for the future."

Ravel smiled slightly.

Though she didn't care for such things, if she could make a difference with the Gremory and Phenex, then she would be happy to do that.

But her main goal was to always be beside Zavian.

Though she then remembered that Riser right now was going to Zavian, so she quickly dashed out of the room.

* * *

Zavian came across a curious state when he was invited to go towards the Sitri estate, and then was teleported to another place entirely, Zavian thought that it might have been the human world due to the colouring of the sky among other things of that nature.

"S-Sera-tan, and Gabriel-sama?"

Sitting together, was Gabriel of Heaven, and Serafall who waved cheerfully, sitting down together in a lounge like area, that seemed to be in a coffee shop.

Zavian surely was surprised because of many reasons.

One of them was because…

He thought that Serafall hated Gabriel.

But here they were, drinking coffee or tea together, Zavian couldn't tell.

He knew that the area must be for magical or supernatural people since he had teleported inside and no one even batted an eyelid, that's how surprising it was.

"Aah Zavi-tan! I'm glad you've arrived! Look, it's me and Gabriel! Aren't we awesome for being friends~?"

The annoyance in her voice when saying 'Gabriel' caused Zavian to question a few things.

Gabriel looked towards Zavian and adopted a smile on her face, befitting an Angel.

"Zavian-san, it is a pleasure to see you again~ It's like a reunion between friends~"

She winked towards Zavian causing him to blush lightly.

Serafall's face dropped ever so slightly, then she stood up, and walked to Zavian.

Wordlessly, she pulled Zavian into her bust, petting the back of his head.

"Awww, Zavi-tan, if you wanted a cuddle, you could of asked~"

Zavian wore confusion on his face, he didn't get why she was saying such things when it was her who had hugged him into her own chest.

Gabriel wore the innocent smile of an Angel, and gently embraced Zavian as well, igniting rage within Serafall.

"He is quite cuddly Serafall-san~"

Serafall growled "Damn woman." which only Zavian heard.

Serafall then sat down, with Zavian being held by her, Gabriel whined, and hugged Zavian from the other side, their large breasts pushing against his face, his face turning red with such expressions of an innocent child.

For a minute of so, no one spoke. Serafall kept her glare upon Gabriel, while Gabriel just smiled blissfully unaware of what was happening with Serafall right now, and Zavian could feel the tension in the air, it was quite thick.

"S-So, I'm surprised you're together..."

Zavian broke the silence after no one spoke for a few minutes.

Serafall gave a daring smile to Gabriel who was blissfully unaware of what was happening.

"Yes, sometimes Serafall-san and I get together, and have private conversations."

"I-I see..."

Zavian didn't get it.

He knew Serafall didn't like Gabriel.

So the reason why they were getting together just didn't make much sense to someone like him.

"Yes, that's right. Today we're discussing these letters that I have received from someone named S. Voorhees."

"S. Voorhees huh."

Zavian's accusing eyes went to Serafall who whistled an innocent tune.

Gabriel continued while showing a slightly worried look.

"Yes, that's right. I don't know who it is, but this S. Voorhees surprised me when saying that I wouldn't be as good as Serafall-san, and that I'd never have Zavian-san as my friend, or anything else. I was so shocked. I had to share it with Serafall-san and see if there was anything that was happening with her since her name was specifically mentioned. I was worried for my friend."

Zavian continued staring at Serafall who smiled right back.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten anything like that Gabriel." Serafall gave a sinister smile. "I wouldn't worry, they're only letters. They can't hurt you."

She brushed off Gabriel's worries, yet Zavian thought that there was more to it than that.

"Ye-Yes, you're right Serafall-san. But, they also said that I wouldn't be good enough to be friends with Zavian-san, that made me depressed."

Zavian shook his head at Serafall who released a dark chuckle.

"Don't worry Gabriel, even if you're not, it's alright, Zavi-tan has me~ Since one day, Zavi-tan and I are going to be wed."

"W-What?!"

Zavian did a spit take, but Serafall continued smiling, and winked at Zavian, but Gabriel looked a little disheartened.

"That's right Zavi-tan, I've decided to be with you forever and ever, it is alright. I want to take care of you, and make sweet adorable cupcake love with Zavi-tan when you're of age~ I've never met anyone so cute before~"

"Oh, so I can't be friends with Zavian-san…?"

Gabriel seemed to be feeling sad, so Zavian as kind as he was, overlapped his hand over her own, and gently held onto her hand. Gabriel's cheeks turned slightly red when Zavian gave her a cute, and yet calm smile on his face.

"Gabriel-san, please don't be so sad, we can be friends."

Serafall let out a breath of sadness while Gabriel's face turned upwards.

"W-We can? Even if S. Voorhees doesn't like the idea of us being friends?"

Zavian glanced to Serafall who adopted a fake smile.

Then he turned back to Gabriel, nodding his head a single time.

"Yes of course, we can be great friends! It doesn't matter if this S. Voorhees doesn't want it, that person can't come between us being friends."

Serafall bit her lower lip so she didn't say anything else.

Gabriel's face turned upwards happily.

"Zavian-san is so kind and cute~ Thank you very much Zavian-san."

Gabriel hugged onto Zavian tightly into her chest.

Serafall looked on with jealousy, and murmured "Well that backfired." before Gabriel pulled away from Zavian.

"Then, I'm going to get some cake! Would you like any Serafall-san? Zavian-san?"

Both kindly rejected her, and she left to get some cake.

Zavian then looked towards Serafall who smiled gently.

"Sera-tan, you're S. Voorhees, aren't you?"

Serafall showed a blasé expression on her face.

"No." Zavian knitted his brows together, peering deeply into her eyes. "Maybe." Sheepishly, Serafall looked away. But Zavian got closer, his hand brushing against her thigh accidentally, Serafall turned back to him to see a cute expression on his face. "...Yes."

Zavian gave her an incredulous look, but Serafall shined brightly like a star.

"Sera-tan, be nice to Gabriel-san please. No Serafall Voorhees."

"It's actually Sera Voorhees."

Serafall corrected, but Zavian remained strong willed.

"Sera-tan. You have to be kind to Gabriel-san, she's a nice person."

"But…"

Zavian casually held onto her hand, causing her to smile.

"If you do, I'll hug you for ten minutes without complaint, and do cute things with you."

Serafall's face brightened up.

"Okay Zavi-tan! I can be happy with hugging Zavi-tan since you're so cuddly and cute~"

Serafall brought Zavian into a hug while he looked on with a complex expression on his face.

Though it seemed like he had managed to avert disaster for the moment.

* * *

After Gabriel had left, Serafall looked towards Zavian, and showed a slightly scary smile.

"So, I heard that you wish to have my Sona-chan join your group, is that right Zavi-tan?"

Zavian gave a surprised face.

"Where did you hear that Sera-tan?"

Serafall smacked her lips together.

"Kukuku, sometimes I might play the fool, but I could see that my Imouto has been thinking about it for a while now."

"I see..."

Serafall leaned closer, and gave a beautiful smile.

"So, do you want Sona-chan on your group?"

"If I said yes, would that be bad?"

Serafall wiggled her fingers.

"Course not. But you'd have to explain to my cute parents why that is. It would be a huge deal you know?"

Zavian inclined his neck in agreement.

"Yes, it is a huge deal after all! I have to make sure that all things are planned out. But, Sona-san hasn't even agreed yet. She said that she wished to see my future prospects among other things of that nature."

Serafall gave a bright smile on her face.

"I see, I see. Then you're going to have to have the backing of some good people for this deal to be pushed through. Even as the Maou's child, you'd still be expected to do a lot for the Sitri clan if this was going to go ahead."

Zavian understood what she was talking about.

Then Serafall hugged Zavian tightly into her chest.

"How about I back your deal Zavi-tan?"

"E-Eh? You would? But I thought that you wouldn't want your Imouto to go to someone else..."

Serafall raised her hands into the sky.

"It's true! But, Sona-chan is also a delicate girl! And she needs to be held by me! But, if it is Zavi-tan, then I know that she'd be taken care of~ We can be held by Zavi-tan together, it isn't an issue at all~"

Zavian gave a small smile on his face.

"Sera-tan, thank you. I'd of course take care of-"

"But, if you want to take Sona-chan into your peerage, you have to marry me."

Serafall said it like it was nothing.

Zavian's face drained of colour while Serafall continued hugging Zavian into her chest.

"Eh? Did I hear wrong?"

"Nope, lets get married in the future." Zavian's bottom lip trembled while Serafall grinned wildly. "The children of the Sitri need a new heir or heiress eventually, and if Sona-chan joins your group, then you can be with me, marry me, and we can make an heir, or heiress together~ Don't you find that amazing Zavi-tan?"

"S-So, we have to get married and have a child?"

Serafall jumped up and down, her boobs moving up and down and Zavian's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Yes, that's right. Like Sirzechs-chan did with Grayfia-chan. Even though he left the clan, you're still next in line to become the heir after Rias-chan. If you and I had a child, then he or she could take the name Sitri and become the next heiress or heir. See? Smart or what~? Until then, Sona-chan can handle the Sitri duties while being in your group, it will be fine if that's promised~"

Zavian didn't even know what to think about that.

It seemed like a plausible idea.

Yet, it seemed insane to hear that.

"A-Are you serious Sera-tan?"

"Deadly."

Serafall replied, shaking her body around.

"I-I see...t-then marrying Sera-tan...marriage is...Sera-tan would be good..."

Serafall cackled, placing a small kiss on his already reddening cheek.

"I think it would be good for us~ And Sona-chan would be so totes jealous and we could embrace each other in a threeway special cuddle~ Oh by the way Zavi-tan, if you become a Maou, would you rather become Lucifer, or Leviathan?"

"T-That is if I had a chance at all! I don't know if I would or not! Though to become a Maou would be quite wonderful..."

Serafall hugged Zavian's body to her own, and brought him onto her lap.

"You are so wonderfully cute. So modest, and adorable. Being their kid, no doubt you're gonna be a candidate for being a Maou, maybe even Super Devil in the future. Who knows what's gonna happen, but I think that this would be good~ So what do you say Zavi-tan? Wanna become my husbando~? I'll be your wifey for lifey~ When you're ready, let me know~"

"I-I see...S-Sera-tan, are you doing this to just make Sona-san happy?"

Serafall was surprised to hear that.

But, she gained a kind and heart warming smile.

"Sona-chan worries about these things sometimes. But, as her Onee-sama, I've seen that for a good while now, she's considered it, being in your group. She also has to think of her clan, what's best for it, and what is best for her future. In my honest opinion, being tied with the Gremory family, especially you Zavi-tan, would do wonders for Sona-chan's future. And I already know Zavi-tan would treat Sona-chan as his equal~"

Zavian placed a hand over his heart.

"Of course, that's what I want to do after all Sera-tan. I believe Sona-san and I could do many different things."

"But, it isn't just for Sona-chan, it is for me too~ I haven't found anyone so wonderfully cute. I love your cuteness, and I want to touch Zavi-tan all over when he gets older~ I can tell, you're going to be very adorable, and handsome~"

Zavian felt his head being pushed against her bust, gently petting the back of his head.

It seemed like Serafall truly did want to make Sona happy, while also finding some happiness herself.

Thanks to that, Zavian was deeply thinking about what he was going to do in the future.

* * *

"Zavian!"

Riser bellowed as he stormed into the castle of Gremory. Ravel trailed behind him, and walked fast, while saying "Wait Onii-sama." but he wouldn't have it, and kept yelling Zavian's name while walking through the castle.

He looked left and right, and up the large staircase, and couldn't see him.

"Damn it, where is he."

"Onii-sama, please act with restraint. This isn't going to solve anything at all."

Riser brushed off Ravel's attempts to stop him, and continued pulling forward.

He stormed through the castle, but couldn't find Zavian at all.

Then he walked into the living room and saw Kuroka eating some food, Koneko was curled up on the couch and Bova was walking up and down at a steady pace waiting for what seemed to be Zavian as he wasn't in the room.

"Zavian! Where are you boy?!"

Riser snapped, causing Koneko to stir awake, Kuroka's eyes snapped towards him, scowling.

"What do you want flame boy?"

Riser ground his teeth.

"I'm looking for that damn Zavian cat girl. Tell me where he is or I'll..."

"Or you'll what?" Kuroka shot back, standing up, and got closer to him, Riser felt her power so backed away slowly. "Why do you want Zavi-chan nyaaa? Because Zavi-chan is busy right now, so back off you weird monster."

Riser backed away slightly, tilting his head curiously, before showing a slight fear when Kuroka smacked her lips together.

"A-Anyway! Where is he!? I want to confront him right now about the idea of stealing Ravel to his peerage!"

Ravel slapped her head while Koneko's eyes shot for Ravel.

"...What was that?"

Ravel showed a slight scowl when Koneko sent a challenging look towards her.

"T-That's nothing to do with you cat."

Koneko got off the couch while Kuroka smirked.

"...I thought that I was the first to join Zavian-san's peerage. Are you trying to steal that position as well?"

Ravel's scowl grew while pushing past Riser who nearly hit the wall, Kuroka and Bova let out snickers.

"What other position have I been trying to supposedly steal anyway?"

"...You know that Zavian-sans lap is mine, yet I've seen on multiple occasions that you've been sat there."

"So what?" Ravel shot back. "Zavian-sama is completely fine with it."

"...Even then, Zavian-san allows me to sit there more."

"Hmph, even if that's the case. As they say, quality over quantity."

Koneko felt triggered, while Riser looked bewildered.

"W-Wait, Ravel. You're fighting about sitting on his lap? Is that amazing?"

"Yes."

Ravel answered a single word which threw Riser for a loop.

Kuroka gave a smirk, poking his cheek.

"Clashing two loli's, never come between the lap wars. There's been casualties before, and you wouldn't be the last either. So what's this about Ravel-chan joining Zavi-chan's peerage nyaaa? What's wrong with it?"

"Everything cat girl!"

"Like?"

Kuroka's challenge was met with Riser's unsure face.

"W-Well, he's a Gremory, too affectionate."

Kuroka's smirk grew, she knew what she was going to do now, and how to have a little bit of fun.

"Ooh yeah I know. Last night, Zavi-chan and I slept together nyaaa."

""Pft! W-What!?""

Ravel and Riser spat out, Kuroka licked her lips.

"It's true nyaaa. Zavi-chan and I slept together. His hands, all over my body as I meowed adorably in his ear. Then how he cuddled me during the night, but I was alright with that, since he's that cuddly and adorable."

"N-No way! He couldn't of before me! He couldn't have lost it before me!"

Riser cried out, while Koneko rolled her eyes.

"She got into the room to sleep next to him, not with him."

"Only after you did nyaaa. If I recall, you went their first. Though Tsubaki-chan also wished to do it as well, and passed out by the time that we got there. Guess she couldn't handle the manliness of the situation nyaaa~ I definitely saw a big sight if you catch my drift nyaaa~"

Kuroka countered to Koneko who turned her head to the side while sending a teasing look to Riser and Riser understood what Kuroka was teasing him about and seemed to be quite annoyed by it, Ravel's eyes blazed with fury.

"W-Wait one second! You also slept in the same bed as Zavian-sama?!"

Koneko pushed out her chest while Ravel's face turned darker.

Bova smiled cheerfully "That's Zavian-sama for you~" while appearing happy.

"Yes, that's right. Zavian-san allowed me to get into bed with him. So I was happy about that nyaa."

Ravel looked very annoyed at that moment.

"D-Did you see anything!?"

"...Everything nyaa."

Ravel went into a fury, but Riser growled.

"Where the hell is he then?! I want to talk to him right now, and defeat him so he'll be proven to never be able to take Ravel into his peerage the weird bastard!"

Bova's eyes lowered angrily.

His face turned dark.

His eyes clouded, and his body tensed.

"...Did you just call him a bastard Riser?"

Surprisingly, Bova sounded as if he was going to murder Riser.

Even Riser was surprised by how he was showing an aggressive expression on his face.

"W-Well, that's something…."

Bova's aura grew around him, and he stomped over to Riser who continued showing surprise on his face.

"Do not attempt anything with Zavian-sama. As his herald, I will not stand by and allow some overgrown chicken-" Kuroka stifled a laugh. "-to try and harm Zavian-sama! If you want to have a fight with Zavian-sama, then you can fight me! If you can get by me, then maybe I'll let you get near him!"

"H-Hey! Hold on! I don't want to fight a Dragon!" Riser began moving backwards, while Bova moved closer to him. "I only wish to fight Zavian Gremory since he is the one my Imouto wishes to go towards! Not some Dragon!"

Bova's toothy smile revealed itself, and he pulled even closer to the man.

"If that's the case, then allow me to give you some tests before you can even try and beat Zavian-sama. Phenex or not, I wont have you become involved in this kind of situation, that's how it is after all."

Riser's eyes turned fearful, and he felt a beat of his heart rocking through his system.

"W-Wait a second! You need to calm down you weirdo Dragon! I'm trying to make this right with-"

"Make what right?"

Zavian came through the door, and spoke up, surprising the others. He was stood with Sona and Tsubaki, Riser's eyes snapped towards him but then shuddered when feeling Bova's eyes on his form, it was like flames dancing on his skin.

"Y-You! You are intending on taking Ravel onto your peerage, aren't you?!"

"What?"

Zavian genuinely didn't know what Riser was speaking about.

Ravel herself looked ashamed that Riser just blurted that out before she had a chance to say anything.

Sona herself was surprised Ravel had even discussed it with her family when she hasn't said anything at all.

"Y-You know what I'm talking about!" Riser continued to yell. "You have the intention of taking Ravel into your group! But, I'm not convinced that you can keep Ravel safe at all! So, why don't we have a fight? Though even if you're the Maou's son, it doesn't mean you can beat me. No one can defeat the Phenex."

Sona rolled her eyes while Tsubaki furrowed her own eyes.

Zavian himself remained calm.

"Keep calm, I don't really want to have a fight with you or anything Riser-san. I hadn't even heard of this." His eyes went towards Ravel who turned her head away trying to not make contact. "Ravel-chan, is what Riser-san saying true?"

Ravel pursed her lips, and then bit her lower one.

"Z-Zavian-sama, that's…I mean, that's...it could be something that..."

Ravel didn't know how to get her words out.

But Riser seemed determined to do something dangerous, and that wasn't good in Zavian's eyes.

"You heard her, for some weird reason, she wishes to join your group. So you have to take responsibility for her heart! And if that's the case, then I have to become involved to make sure that you're the right person that Ravel could join! Even if you're the Maou's son, it doesn't guarantee that you can give her a great life!"

Despite his harsh tones, Zavian could sense that Riser did genuinely wish to have his sister safe, and sound and happy.

Even if Riser didn't like Zavian all that much.

Upon seeing that, Zavian tightened his hands.

"If that's what you feel Riser-san. But first, I'd like to talk to Ravel-chan privately."

"No!"

"Onii-sama don't start!"

Ravel snapped at Riser who jumped back in surprise.

"R-Ravel..."

Ravel brushed her skirt, and walked away with Zavian.

Sona gave Riser a curious look who scowled at her.

"What are you looking at exactly?"

"Nothing, just attempting to see what's going on with you right now."

Sona shook her head as Riser kept his scowl on, even with Bova staring deeply at him.

* * *

Walking into a private area, Zavian looked towards Ravel who seemed to be shuffling beside him. It seemed like she was really determined yet nervous about speaking about a few things. Including that of what Riser had said before.

"Ravel-chan, is what Riser-san said true?"

Ravel didn't know how to answer that.

She looked nervous and shy to even speak about it.

She thought that she had worked up her courage to speak about it, but now when directly confronted by Zavian about it, it seemed like her courage had disappeared all together, and now she was being wrecked.

"Ravel-chan..."

Zavian tried to speak but Ravel sniffled.

"Z-Zavian-sama! Onii-sama had no right to even say that when I hadn't said anything! I hope you can forgive him!"

"Yeah, sure, that's Riser-san for you. But, Ravel-chan, tell me about what Riser-san had said. Do you want to become apart of my peerage?"

Zavian looked towards the shy Ravel who bowed her head.

"...I understand that you asked Sona-sama, but I also could...I mean, I've been thinking about it for a long time now, and if you'd want me too, then I wouldn't stop, because Zavian-sama! I want to make sure that...Zavian-sama's life is easier than it is now! I'm not Sona-sama but even I could-"

"Ravel-chan." Zavian stopped her, seeing her body moving up and down. His hand placed itself on top of her head, and he gave a gentle smile on his lips. "My cute Ravel-chan, please don't be so worried about such things. As I've said, you and Sona-san fulfil different roles in my life. And to think you'd actually even consider joining my peerage Ravel-chan, that's wonderful. Is this what you really want?"

Ravel bit her lower lip, but nodded, and gently embraced Zavian who hugged her head into his chest.

"Zavian-sama, would you really take me as your peerage member?"

"Of course~"

"B-But, don't you even have to think about it?"

Zavian peered down at Ravel while stroking the back of her head.

"I've already thought about it." He revealed to the surprised woman. "Ravel-chan, you're a Phenex. Literally, you have many amazing qualities that I could have on my peerage. Like your flames, immortality, and your tears as well. I'm surprised you asked me, just saves me the worry of asking you directly."

Ravel wore surprise on her face.

"S-Seriously Zavian-sama?"

"But of course." He divulged. "It isn't just Sona-san I've thought about Ravel-chan. As I said before, both of you fulfil different roles within my group, and together, I think we'd be quite great together. I just thought that Phenex, Sitri and Gremory could come together within my peerage and have many strong ties."

Ravel continued hugging onto Zavian tightly, and wouldn't let him go either.

"Zavian-sama, you're so kind. Thank you for saying such things. S-So, if it was me...y-you'd be okay with me joining your group? I'd do a lot for you Zavian-sama! You name it, I'll do it!"

"Hehe, yes Ravel-chan. But Ravel-chan, can I ask why you want to join my peerage out of everyone else's? I mean, I'm sure that a girl like you would be invaluable to any group that you're on. Yet you chose mine, I was curious as to why that was."

Ravel's cheeks began flushing a deep red, as Zavian looked questioningly towards her.

"Y-You see Zavian-sama, it is because I've seen all of the actions you've done before. Not just for the neko girls, but for others. Even the common Devil out there, I remember during that time with that boy, you just gave up your time for that boy, without even questioning it. And then there's how you lost your eye, and how you got a lot of wounds. Yet, it seems like it's made you a better person...that's the person I admire. You're quite like a Knight in shining armour to me."

"Really?"

Zavian hadn't expected Ravel to say something like that.

But Ravel nodded to herself, cupping her hands together.

"That's what I thought about Zavian-sama, since you're a very unique person, I wasn't sure what you'd be doing. But as I've watched Zavian-sama, and seeing what you've done for many people, and only still a child, when you grow up Zavian-sama, I'm very interested in what you're going to do for the future. And if I could stand beside you Zavian-sama...to do those amazing things...to help you accomplish your own goals, would help me also accomplish my own goals...to be truly useful."

"To be useful huh..."

Zavian could get that, and Ravel explained anyway.

"It's a good feeling that I would receive to be useful. I'm not like my Onii-sama's, I don't have the power that they to carry on into large battles...but, I know that I could be very good support Zavian-sama. So being your support would be the ultimate reward for someone like me. So, if you asked my reasoning's for joining your group, it would be because I want to stand beside someone I know can change the world in many interesting ways, and save those who can't save themselves."

Zavian couldn't deny that she was speaking such beautiful words.

He felt complete about his decision now.

Unlike most people who had asked, Ravel genuinely wanted to be useful, and to be able to change society that was flawed to begin with. That's what made it all the more better for someone like Zavian who was already deciding what peerage member he would have.

So, he made his decision.

"If you want to join my group, then I'll speak to the Phenex about it, and come to some arrangement."

"Z-Zavian-sama does that mean..."

When Ravel was asking for confirmation, Zavian's face turned very bright.

"It seems that before receiving my Evil Pieces, I have found my very first peerage member~ I choose you Ravel-chan! Stand beside me, and we'll do many amazing things together!"

"Yes Zavian-sama!"

Zavian picked up Ravel, and began spinning with the young Phenex, making her smile brightly.

But then a screaming Riser came through the door with Bova chasing after him.

"LITTLE CHICKEN! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ZAVIAN-SAMA?! I'LL BURN YOU FOR THAT INJUSTICE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WEIRD DRAGON!"

"NO! FACE IT LIKE A CHICKEN AND CHARCOAL YOU ! I WONT ACCEPT ANYTHING LESS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Riser screamed while Bova shot fireballs at him.

It was all Riser could do to dodge the flames.

Though even then it seemed shocking for him to do that.

Kuroka came running into the room while egging Bova on "Get him Bova-chan nyaaa!" Zavian shook his head but Kuroka didn't care, and continued showing her dangerous smile on her face. Riser continued screaming and crying at what was happening, but Zavian placed his hand outwards.

"Alright Bova-kun, don't try and attack Riser."

"But Zavian-sama, he called you a freak! I couldn't let that injustice continue!"

"You're a monster Dragon!" Bova's eyes shot for Riser who backed away with a cry. "Damn!"

Zavian resisted a chuckle in his throat, and continued smiling gently.

"Alright everyone, keep calm." His eyes went towards Riser, while Ravel continued holding onto Zavian's body. "Riser-san, I've made a decision, and I want Ravel-chan to join my group."

Riser smirked arrogantly.

"I freaking knew it. I knew you'd want Ravel in your group. Then I-"

"If it means putting your mind at ease, I'll challenge you right now for the right to have Ravel-chan make her decision."

Riser was surprised he'd say that.

But he also wanted this.

"Hmph, fine with me. Then lets go and do this already."

Zavian placed his hand outwards, and shook his head.

"I'll be speaking to your parents first of all."

Riser felt ticked off, but Ravel's stare made him relent.

So the next destination was the Phenex estate.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Phenex estate, Zavian began speaking with Lord, and Lady Phenex about various things. Sona sat nearby and listened to what was going on, and how he was speaking quite candidly, and earnestly, while showing a noble and dignified expression on his face.

Even she had to wonder if Zavian would do something like this for her…

But when she thought about it, she also decided that it might seem crazy.

Ravel seemed to have already made her mind up, while she herself hadn't even done that yet.

"So, is this what you've agreed too Zavian-sama?"

Lord Phenex spoke up, Zavian inclined his neck in agreement.

"Ravel-chan passes the criteria that I had for someone to join my peerage."

"And what is that?"

"A good heart."

At his reply, Ravel's face turned even redder than before, while Koneko showed a frown on her face.

Riser shook his head again and again, like he was being told a lie.

But his parents seemed to be genuinely intrigued by what Zavian had said already.

"I-I see, that's a criteria?"

Lady Phenex seemed baffled, so Zavian gave his explanation.

"Yes, that's right. Many have come to me and asked to join my peerage. But Ravel-chan was the first to ask me while wearing her emotions on her face, and I sensed no hidden agenda, no deceit, only truth from her, and her kindness shined through. That's what made me say "Yes!" to Ravel-chan almost immediately. Apart from her good heart, everything else she has is an asset. As you maybe aware, my future is going to be a difficult path. With the various factions keeping an eye on me and watching my progression, I'll need a good strong group behind me, and Ravel-chan here was worried about her not being as strong as her Onii-sama's. But, I can see a very good side to Ravel-chan who'd grow a lot on my group and I'd of course say to you, I'd keep Ravel-chan safe and sound to the best of my ability. I wont lie and say that I'd always keep her safe, because that's a promise that I can't make. Yet, I can promise to do my best."

Lord and Lady Phenex looked surprised by the maturity that Zavian was showing.

It was clear that Ravel was going to be okay with Zavian due to how serious he was.

Lord Phenex opened his mouth, and gave a soft smile.

"Truthfully, this would be beneficial to both of our clans if you and Ravel came together. I was wondering if a union like that would come about, but when Ravel said it to me, I was quite surprised. But, I was happy at the same time. A few things would have to be discussed between the clans, before anything happened. But Ravel's happiness is our top priority, and I believe that with the crush Ravel has on you-" Ravel's face turned mortified while Koneko resisted the urge to laugh, so did Kuroka. "-it would seem that she would be very happy in the future if she joined your group."

Zavian heard what Lord Phenex said, but since he saw Ravel looked beyond embarrassed, he didn't say anything else about it.

"I see, then that's great Lord Phenex! Lady Phenex! I'll take care of Ravel-chan~"

"Wait! What about my test!?"

Riser snapped, Zavian and the others turned towards him.

"Ooh yes, Riser. It seems Ravel is happy so..."

When Lady Phenex tried to explain, Riser shook his head.

"I wont have any of it. Until he can prove that he can defend Ravel in front of me, then I want to see him fight against me! Not that he'd win though. Even with the Power of Destruction, Phenex will shine gloriously."

Ravel showed an annoyed expression on her face.

"Onii-sama, why do you have to be so difficult?!"

"Because I want to make sure you're safe Ravel!"

"Then why can't you just let me be happy already!?"

Zavian, seeing tensions rise, placed a hand on Ravel's head, giving it a small pet.

"Don't worry Ravel-chan, I can handle this myself." Zavian's assurance caused Ravel to show a slight smile. "Riser-san, if you want to fight me, then I'll agree to that. But on the condition if I win, you will allow Ravel-chan to do as she wishes. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine, that's fine with me. Though when I win, you'll be proven that you can't take care of Ravel."

Sona noticed how both of them spoke.

Zavian took a more kind and optimistic look on the fight.

While Riser was dead sure he wouldn't lose.

To her, it was Riser's downfall to underestimate enemies, while Zavian wasn't doing that at all.

"Okay then, I'm ready when you are."

Riser smirked, and stood up.

"Good, then I'm ready right now."

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows, and inclined his head.

* * *

Zavian and Riser went towards an official type arena where the surrounding would be safe and sound. It was an alternative space where they could do what they want and not worry about what was going to happen.

Watching was a good chunk of the Underworld.

To see Zavian fight was always something the elders took interest in.

Even Zekram had come in attendance.

Grayfia and Sirzechs watched on with Lord and Lady Phenex, Sona sat with Tsubaki, Ravel, Koneko, Bova, and Kuroka. Even Seekvaira had arrived, with a boy named Sairaorg, and watched the fight that was going to happen. Rias sat there with her parents, and watched keenly to see what is going to happen with the fight.

"Sorry about this Sirzechs-sama, Riser is only looking out for his Imouto."

Sirzechs waved his hand, looking after Millicas who sat on his lap.

"Of course, we all understand. And this might also help Riser out mentally, and begin to think about the future."

"Perhaps you're right."

Lord Phenex grinned, while Tsubaki looked towards Sona and saw that she was completely calm.

"Sona-sama, aren't you worried about Zavian-san?"

"Probably, Zavian-kun is going to win."

Tsubaki was surprised to hear Sona say that.

"You sound very confident in that Sona-sama. He is a Phenex, can't he regenerate indefinitely?"

Sona pushed up her glasses, and began explaining.

"It's because Riser is highly underestimating Zavian-kun. He thinks that because of his kindness, Zavian-kun wouldn't fight to his hardest, and in his mind, at least it seems that he thinks his regeneration is going to hold forever. Nothing is forever. Not even the Phenex's regeneration. Zavian-kun also knows how to defeat a Phenex, and he'll show that rather soon. He probably is thinking about the best way to make Riser see sense that he'll keep Ravel-san safe. And to answer your question, Riser can't regenerate indefinitely, and Zavian-kun knows this."

That's how Sona saw it anyway.

Then with Zavian and Riser, the former kept his hands behind his back, and Riser tightened his fists.

"Are you just going to stand there and do nothing?"

Riser baited, but Zavian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Riser-san, do you really hate the idea of me and Ravel-chan being together?"

"Pft!" Riser did a spit take. "Y-You want to date Ravel?! Never! You will not sully Ravel!"

Zavian looked clueless on what Riser was speaking about, it seemed like he was speaking nonsense at this point.

"Huh? I was talking about her being in my peerage."

Riser placed a hand over his heart.

"R-Right...I have a problem with someone that can't protect Ravel. She's my Imouto, and going towards you is a huge deal. I want to make sure that she's safe, and I don't think that you would be able to protect her."

Zavian took his hands from behind his back, clapping them together a single time.

"If that's how you feel then I'll show you my strength right now." He placed a hand to his ear, and a small communication circle appeared. "Tou-chan, I don't have to hold back right?"

"Haha, sure, it shouldn't be a problem. As soon as one of you enters a state of being unable to fight or fall unconscious, you'll be teleported out of there."

Zavian smiled, and spread his hands outwards. From his hands, POD began to show itself around him, and formed the crimson and silver energy that looked to be very strong. Riser felt a bead of sweat running down his face, as the "Begin!" was announced, and immediately, Zavian pushed off the ground at high speeds, immensely surprising Riser.

"Shit!"

Riser cursed, and shot off a powerful wave of fire…

But Zavian leaped over the flames, aiming his hand downwards towards Riser with POD surrounding his hand. Riser's eyes narrowed upon Zavian, and unleashed his flames right up towards Zavian who was suspended in the air.

"Onii-sama's flames are powerful for a Devil our age. He might burn Zavian-sama..."

Ravel gave a worried face, but Kuroka waved her hand.

"Naaaah, Zavi-chan isn't that stupid to do such things."

Ravel watched as the flames neared Zavian's body.

But Zavian flicked his hand outwards, and the POD shot forward, towards the middle of the flames coming for him, and then opened his hand when the power got in the middle of the flames, and expanded in size, creating a sizeable hole within the flames, which caused them to disappear all together.

Riser looked angered by that as the power came right for Riser, who extended his flaming wings, and flew away.

"Got you!"

However, because Riser's attention was on Zavian's power, he neglected to think about Zavian's presence, and he managed to get close, embedding a fist right into Riser's torso, causing his eyes to widen, and Zavian unleashed his destructive energy in Riser's torso, making it explode, and took out a good chunk of Riser's body with the attack, half of his chest, and his right arm had disappeared from this world.

"Ooh yeah! That's my Zavi-chan!"

Kuroka cheered, seeing Riser fall down to the ground from the attack.

Sona hummed, and watched as Riser's body began to regenerate from the attack that Zavian had given him.

"Even if he regenerates, it takes stamina and demonic energy. If he exhausts his power, then Riser wont be able to regenerate anymore, and would be finished. Most Devils our age with the exception of Sairaorg-san would have fallen to Zavian-kun's attack. It was that strong."

While Sona said it, Riser got back onto his feet, and showed a smile.

"Seems like I can always regenerate Zavian Gremory. You might have the famed Power of Destruction. But I have the famed Immortality of my clan. Which clan shines brighter? Yours, or mine?!"

Riser coated his hands with flames, and shot for Zavian who coated his own hands in POD, and clashed with Riser's fist. Their fists connecting caused a shock wave of flames and POD to spread around the area, breaking down the ground, Riser winced at the feeling of Zavian's fist which managed to break Riser's stance, and unleashing his POD at close range, Riser's arm was destroyed by Zavian's power.

"In terms of abilities, I'd say that the Phenex have many good traits. But, you are using those traits the wrong way. You'll run the risk of losing if you keep relying on your own talents, and not thinking about training."

Riser's eyes snapped on Zavian, and his wings grew larger.

The area around Zavian and Riser began to turn hotter, and hotter.

It wasn't a joke.

Most normal Devils would melt around due to the flames of Riser.

He wasn't weak either.

He was a strong Devil, even for his age.

Riser though was surprised when he saw that despite his flames circulating around Zavian's form, he didn't even seem to be hot, it didn't seem to be burning in the slightest is what he wanted to do, so seeing that Zavian was fine, was surprising.

"That's right Zavian-sama! Destroy the chicken!"

Bova cheered from the side, while Zavian cracked his neck.

"Riser-san, I'll keep Ravel-chan safe."

Riser's eyes narrowed.

"How can I even trust that?!"

Riser's regenerated arm once more coated with flames, and aimed it for Zavian's body, but Zavian raised defensive barriers before him, and blocked the flames with a shield of magic, Riser was annoyed, but Grayfia nodded her head.

"As expected, he does listen to my lessons on magic."

Sirzechs gave a slight smirk.

"You are quite versed in magic, so it is to be expected."

Riser watched as Zavian dropped the shield of magic, and he placed his hand outwards once more. Gathering the POD in his hands, the POD formed what seemed to be a claw of POD energy, and Zavian sent that outwards towards Riser while his other hand went behind him, and the POD began to rise into the air.

"What the hell!? Keep it away from me!"

Rather than fight it, he moved backwards and flew away while shooting many flaming attacks towards Zavian's POD claw, the spheres of fire managed to break down the claw of the POD energy, but the small little bullets left from the claw, all began to spin around, and then shoot for Riser as if they were going to destroy him.

"Amazing, to have that level of control..."

Seekvaira murmured, Sairaorg adopted a small smirk however.

"Exactly, a talented youth who I'm going to be having a personal battle with one day. To see this talent has given me more drive to become even stronger than ever before."

Sairaorg watched with intrigue while Zavian placed one of his hands outwards but seemingly didn't do anything at all. Riser however, focused on the attack coming for him, and shot down the spheres with his own flaming spheres, and it seemed quite easy to shoot them down, Riser thought that it was because Zavian wasn't strong enough for him.

But for Sona, she recognized what he was doing right away, seeing Riser had been moved into a place where Zavian had wanted him, seeing what was above Riser, but Riser hadn't even seen that at all.

From above Riser, a cloud of POD had formed. It was crackling with silver and red energy.

Like it could destroy anything.

Zavian cracked his neck towards Riser who began laughing.

"What's funny Riser-san?"

"I thought that you were powerful. But those bullets weren't strong at all."

Zavian nodded, actually agreeing to the confused Riser.

"That's correct, they aren't as strong as they could have been. But that would have been wasting energy."

Riser still seemed confused as a magical symbol revealed itself under Riser's form.

"Then what was the point of firing them against me? If you knew they weren't strong then..."

Riser realized the truth when he saw a shadow on the ground.

Casting his eyes up, and saw the POD cloud above him.

It looked as if he was going to faint from such a thing.

The power felt amazing.

Like it had been built up.

"Y-You! While trying to distract me, you had been setting up that damn cloud!"

Zavian inclined his neck.

"That's right, now time to be caught in the downpour." Zavian's hand raised up, and the cloud glowed brightly, small droplets of POD fell from the cloud, and some of the ground was destroyed from the small ones, which made Riser gulp. "Rain down destruction."

Zavian said it with a resolute face, and then his power came down in rain drops, a heavy downpour.

"S-Shit! Damn it you bastard!"

Riser went to move, when Zavian clicked his fingers, and a magic circle appeared below Riser's body, and ice shot up, wrapping around Riser's form, and stopped him from moving backwards, his eyes shot down to the ice, and unleashed flames, melting the ice, but it was too late already.

The POD energy hit many different places on Riser's body, blowing off different parts of the body. His arms, his head, his eyes, his shoulders, his legs, his hands, and fingers, any place that the power hit, and each time, Riser continued to regenerate from the attack once more.

"Riser-san, you're expending more power that you would have too. Right now, you've got the power to probably make me feel nervous. But you're allowing yourself to be hit, and waiting for the chance to counter-attack. It could work, but I've seen through that tactic already."

Sona nodded again and again at Zavian's words.

"It's true what Zavian-kun is saying. He's showing his tactical side, and also his power to counterbalance Riser's own power. Riser is powerful, but his skills are lacking. In talent, Riser is a genius, but in practice, he's not trained so he hasn't harnessed his abilities to the full potential."

As Sona spoke, Tsubaki saw sense within her words, and watched as Riser raised his hand once more to shoot off some flames, but Zavian's POD came into affect, and came in front of him, creating a wall of destruction, and the flames pushed against it, cancelling out the flames all together, due to the nature of Zavian's demonic power trait.

"But, there's something I don't understand." Tsubaki continued speaking with Sona. "He's standing so close to those flames. Even when attacking, the heat of those flames must be placing a burden on Zavian-san's body, yet he's able to take the power and just stand there as if he was under normal temperatures."

Sona shook her head, as Riser stopped his flame thrower technique, and the wall of destruction broke down a few pieces of destructive energy, circulating and shot off towards Riser in large bursts, Zavian manipulating them with his fingers.

Riser's eyes narrowed considerably, and tried to take down the POD blasts, but the flames of Phenex merely crumbled down due to the nature of power that Zavian possessed, Sona watched as Riser's body was destroyed in multiple places.

"Zavian-kun is an ordinary Devil, as in flames like that would burn his body."

"Then..."

When Tsubaki showed confusion, Sona continued without missing a beat.

"It's because around Zavian-kun's body, there's a thin constant layer of Power of Destruction that's cancelling out the flames as it goes near his skin." Tsubaki widened her eyes in surprise while Sona continued. "Zavian-kun is a genius when it comes to demonic power, and manipulating his clans trait. No doubt, he's come from two very powerful and skilled users of demonic energy, he's managed to keep the thin almost unnoticeable layer of Power of Destruction so he doesn't have to suffer those affects. Of course, it wouldn't take a direct attack of fire, but the residual heat is being destroyed before it can touch him. It's a unique skill he invented last year when speaking to me about fighting enemies that could cause problems like this. It doesn't waste much power while keeping Zavian-kun relatively safe."

Tsubaki was quite impressed to say the least.

She watched as Zavian continued blasting Riser's body as he tried to fight back.

But Zavian's power crumbled down Riser's attacks.

It took twenty minutes, but in the end, Riser was left panting while Zavian released a small breath, feeling slightly tired, but saw that Riser looked exhausted. He had spent his stamina and demonic energy, and anymore attacks, he wasn't sure if his regeneration was going to work.

Zavian raised a fist of POD and went to strike when Riser pulled away, falling onto his back.

"W-Wait a second! I give up! I can't do it anymore!"

Zavian lowered his fist, and bowed his head.

"Ravel-chan, is going to be safe with me Riser-san." Riser's eyes lowered down to the ground as Zavian moved closer. He extended his hand to Riser who stared at it. "I'm glad you were worried Riser-san, it shows that you really care about Ravel-chan. Since becoming an Onii-sama myself, I can understand wanting what's best for your sibling. But I'll promise that she'll have a good life. It will be hard, but together, Ravel-chan and I can accomplish many things. So, isn't it better that we are just friends than anything else? We'll be tied together if Ravel-chan is to join my peerage~"

Riser breathed out rapidly.

He hated that he lost to Zavian.

But, from what he heard, it did sound like Zavian was going to care for Ravel now, even when he couldn't.

Being stronger, Zavian could keep Ravel safe more than Riser could.

Riser looked at the hand, and then grabbed it slightly unwillingly.

"Fine, I accept it. If Ravel wants to join you, then that's fine. Though ever break Ravel's heart, and I'll burn you."

"Haha, I thought you'd say that Riser-san~ Don't worry, I'll keep Ravel-chan's heart safe~"

Riser had to admit that Zavian had done his best, and had beaten him.

Not with just sheer power, but tactics that broke through even the mighty regeneration of the Phenex when he thought it would be near impossible.

So he relented and stood up while the crowd went wild seeing Zavian beating the Phenex.

Sona suspected this outcome since the beginning, but it proved to her that he truly was worthy to hold such a position as a King if he could overcome these odds just to have Ravel join his peerage, and convinced her that he'd do the same for her, and now she had come to a decision about her being beside Zavian.

* * *

Later that night, Zavian laid on his bed, and thought about what was going to happen in the future. Because it was very close to his birthday now, he was going to be receiving his Evil Pieces, and then he was going to have to start obtaining a peerage. He thought about what Serafall said, and Tsubaki, wondering if Sona would join his group.

He also thought about Ravel, and he was glad that Ravel had decided to join the group, his group.

But as he thought about it, the door to his bedroom opened, and he saw that Koneko had come into the room.

"Koneko-chan, what's going on?"

Koneko walked over to the bed, and sat down beside him.

Her small hand wormed its way into Zavian's own hand, and held onto it tightly.

"...Zavian-san, are you really going to take Ravel as your peerage member?"

Zavian was surprised she'd ask that.

But, he inclined his neck in agreement.

"Yes, that's right Koneko-chan. Why are you asking?"

Koneko knitted her brows together, edging closer to the young boy, placing her head on his shoulder.

"...I've been thinking about it Zavian-san, you are so kind and generous. You saved my life and Onee-sama's life during that time with Naberius."

"Yeah, but Koneko-chan..."

Koneko peered into his eyes, leaning upwards, and then her small arms wrapped around his body.

His hand gently placed itself on her head, petting gently which made Koneko meow adorably.

"Zavian-san...if you take Ravel onto your peerage...then, would you...I mean, Zavian-san...me and you are...I could also do things with Zavian-san..."

Zavian could see that Koneko was struggling to get her words out, so he picked her up and placed her on his lap.

Kuroka went towards the door, but stopped when she saw that Zavian was having a private moment with Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, you can speak to me about anything you know? You don't have to worry about anything at all."

Koneko strengthened her resolve, allowing a cute expression to appear on her face.

"Zavian-san! Take me too!"

"T-Take you?"

Zavian seemed confused, but Koneko knew what she wanted.

"...Yes, take me into your group too Zavian-san."

Zavian gave a surprised expression on his face.

Out of everything that he thought she'd say, this was one of the least likely to happen, but here it was, she was doing it.

"Koneko-chan..."

When Zavian tried to speak, Koneko's head fell against his chest.

"...I know there's stronger people than me out there...but, I'd work very hard Zavian-san...I'd do my best everyday to make your dreams come true as well...I'd train harder than anyone else to become very strong...if you took me on as your peerage member Zavian-san, then I would do my best to make you happy..."

Zavian heard her heartfelt words, and couldn't deny that Koneko truly was speaking from her heart.

Her body trembled on his lap.

Her eyes flickered, and her body heated up when realizing that she was on his lap.

But it didn't seem to matter in the end, and only enjoyed being with Zavian.

Zavian's finger brushed against her cheek, showcasing his kindness towards Koneko who was worried about what to say.

"Koneko-chan, you truly want to join my peerage?"

Koneko didn't even need to think about it, she had made up her mind already.

"Yes Zavian-san."

"I see...Koneko-chan, when you spoke then...I don't need you to promise me all of these things." Koneko appeared confused, but Zavian continued while hugging her into his body. "My peerage is going to be a place that is filled with the people I love, and cherish, and that need saving. You Koneko-chan, for you to say you want to join my family like that, it is an honour. You looked worried, but you didn't need to be worried, because I would accept you in a heart beat."

Koneko's face flushed when Zavian said that, recalling what Kuroka said, and how she also said similar things about Zavian taking her in a heart beat.

"...Then you'd have me?"

Zavian tightly brushed her face, and his other hand gently brushed against her tail sticking out behind her, causing her to meow.

"Yes, I'd have you Koneko-chan. Do you want to be the second person who joins my peerage?"

Koneko's face turned bright, she gained a smile that she usually didn't show, jumping Zavian's body and he was pushed down onto the bed, landing on top of him, and she purred lightly while Zavian cuddled her against his body.

"Yes, Zavian-san...yes Zavian-san, I want to be with you forever and ever."

Zavian gave a bright smile, sitting up on the bed, Koneko falling onto his lap.

"Of course Koneko-chan, you'll be apart of my family forever."

Koneko now felt accepted.

Loved.

The worry she felt was gone now thanks to Zavian's kind and beautiful words.

Kuroka, who had been listening in from the door, stepped inside, and peered into Zavian's eyes who was cuddling against Koneko.

"Zavi-chan, so you're going to be having Shirone in your group?"

Zavian gave a strong nod.

"Yes, that's right."

Kuroka strode forward, Koneko watched with hazy eyes, watching Kuroka's eyes on Zavian's form.

Then she got beside onto the bed, hugging onto his body.

"Zavi-chan...would you accept me too?"

"Onee-sama?"

Koneko gave an unsure face, but Kuroka rubbed her cheeks with Zavian's own, making him smile.

"You saved my life Zavi-chan, and you gave us a home. You've done so much for us, I want to return it somehow. And I've seen many hardships in your life, and we've only been living here not long, I want to also make you feel good Zavi-chan. If you're taking Shirone, how about taking her Onee-sama as well Zavi-chan?"

"Kuroka-san...are you sure?"

Kuroka gave her consent via her neck bobbing up and down.

"Yes. I'd not do this for just anyone you know? I don't want to be without my cute Zavi-chan, and my Imouto is joining your group, I might as well to look out for both of you nyaaa." Kuroka placed a kiss on Zavian's flushing cheeks. "Besides, you're cute Zavi-chan, I wouldn't mind serving your every single need forever and ever~"

The way she said it, Zavian's face heated up immensely, Kuroka gave a sly yet cute wink towards him.

Koneko continued holding onto Zavian's body, and wouldn't let go of him.

"...Zavian-san, taking both of us...yes, I would be okay with that."

Zavian looked between the two sisters, wrapping his arms around the pair, and brought them close.

"Then I've got three peerage members already. My cute Neko's and Phenex, all together."

"Phenex?" Zavian cocked his head to the door, Koneko looked and frowned when seeing Ravel walking into the room. "Oh, you."

"Oh, it's you."

Ravel bit back, as she moved forward, getting onto the bed, and hugged onto his body.

"Now, now~ No need to fight, lets all have a nice relaxing hug~ We've got to celebrate becoming a family together~"

The girls complied, and each embraced him tightly.

He looked between the three girls, and felt content right now.

He was happy that he had gained three lovely peerage members, next her had to get was the others he thought about.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, Ravel's officially joined along with Koneko and Kuroka, and Sona's also made some decisions regarding her own future, and it seems that Tsubaki also has come to a decision but is a little shy and hesitant to speak about it. Zavian spoke to the Underworld about a goal of his to change society for Low Class, and Reincarnated Devils. Akeno and Zavian had a small meeting, and hit it off. Serafall and Gabriel had, a very interesting meeting with one another, and then Serafall practically proposed marriage to Zavian. Though she wants to also make her sister happy, she also likes being with Zavian. Riser, being worried for Ravel, and also wanting to one up Zavian, challenged Zavian to a fight, but Zavian used his techniques, and skills to take down Riser who relied on regeneration to try and take down Zavian, but since Zavian trains and Riser doesn't along with showcasing his intelligent side, that was the outcome!**

**Now, to address something's that people have been asking me about recently.**

**About female Cao Cao, a few people have been asking about it, and I'm thinking about her being in the harem, a sort of rivalry with female Vali, thought that would be fun.**

**Some people were worried about Zavian's peerage not being strong, but all of them are going to receive power ups, and people like Kuroka is already strong and she'll receive a power up in the future, Xenovia gets eight holy swords (seven Excalibur's along with Durandal), Asia gets a Dragon King in the future along with her incredible healing abilities, Saji will have four Sacred Gear's eventually which is a Dragon King, and is quite strong, Tsubaki's gonna get Balance Breaker, and she'll be getting an interesting upgrade to her naginata, Koneko's also going to receive a powerup she didn't in canon, and the same for Sona who'll make use of all traits of the Queen piece, Bova and Ravel as well though I wont spoil those yet, and of course, Zavian's pretty powerful and will show more in the future with the techniques he'll be pulling off along with how he develops.**

**Now, as for Elmenhilde, she is going to have a Sacred Gear (in this she'll be half Vampire and it wont be a Longinus though it could evolve into one like Gasper's in canon does) but I am torn between two that would work for Elmenhilde. So, I'll leave it to you all, and give a little description of what they do for those who aren't aware and what could happen Elmen using them. The Sacred Gear's are Staring Blue/Green, the ability to summon a bow of either blue or green light that's damaging to Devils and fire at a distance, supporting close range attackers like Xenovia. Gravity Jail, the ability to weigh down enemies with sight alone, and stop the enemy in their tracks for a powerhouse of the group to finish them off. I thought either of those two would be good for Elmenhilde since she's more of a long range fighter even in canon, and what I've got planned for Elmenhilde's power development. So yeah, please vote on either of those!**

**Also, been thinking about the peerage, and what not, and been getting good suggestions from others, and have decided on a few things. First, after thinking about it, I've changed a few things around. Everyone that was on the peerage still is on the peerage, but I've added Le Fay onto the group since Zavian didn't have a magician, he had magic types but no magician so Le Fay's the magician of the group! Since Zavian's quite powerful due to his parents, he's got good potential to reincarnate strong people with less pieces like Kuroka's canon master needed two Biships, yet Zavian who's a lot stronger, would only need one, and put a few people in different places which I think would be good places, it might change like making Bova a mutated Pawn, and giving the other Pawn to someone else, but this is the line up!**

**Anyway, not long until we reach canon timeline now! Thanks for reading!**

**Zavian peerage**

**Queen; Sona.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Saji.**

**Bishops; Asia, Kuroka.**

**Knights; Xenovia, Tsubaki.**

**Pawns; Elmenhilde (two pieces), Bova (two pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Le Fay (two pieces).**

**Rias peerage**

**Queen; Akeno.**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Loup Garou.**

**Bishops, Gasper (mutation), Rossweisse.**

**Knights; Yuuto, Bennia.**

**Pawns; Issei (eight pieces).**

**Zavian; Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Elmenhilde, Kuroka, Saji (fem), Ravel, Vali (fem), Le Fay.**


	7. The Vampire and Exorcist!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**HaMiroKar420; Thanks very much!**

**Primus1661; Thank you for the vote! I could see her doing that, and yeah, Zavian could get that from his Uncle.**

**Clarent excalibur; She's still a young girl so yeah, it was something that made her feel many different emotions. Eventually, she'll be able to see Zavian naked without passing out. That could be quite funny to see~ Yeah, it very well might be, I could see it being brought up again anyway~ That would be funny, and I could totally see Serafall doing something like that. That sounds quite interesting, I might end up doing that in the future~**

**Oblivious IJ; She surely will~ Apparently so yeah~ I've not caught up to One Piece, I'm on about chapter 700, so I've got a little ways to go yet. If you mean where I got the name Makoto x Chelia, then to shorten it since it is a little of a long story, it's two names that if I ever wrote a book, I'd use them, since it's names me and my best friend made up together.**

**TehStorm; Thanks very much! Thanks for the vote! Yeah maybe, and that would be cool~**

**LoamyCoffee; I used to have a dog that always woke up when Gangnam Style came on, and bobbed its head to the beat. Thanks for the vote! Bova's quite enjoyable huh~? And thanks!**

**weslyschraepen; Thanks for the votes!**

**OechsnerC; Thank you very much! Glad that you like it! We'll be getting into canon at chapter nine. I dunno, it would depend what kind of service she'd do in the story, I wouldn't keep her around if she was just a harem member, she'd have to be there for a reason.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He did yeah, he saw what Ravel wanted, and wanted to help her out with it. Maybe it might make him see a few things. He does yeah, and it isn't going to be easy, but he's going to do his best. Thanks for the votes! And yeah, I always thought she'd be a long range fighter, and it's shown in canon that she kind of is.**

**Guest 1; Soon enough, don't worry.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah it would be. Well, there's a blue and green, so I don't see why there wouldn't be a red, they all do the same thing anyway, just different colours. Night Reflection is the power to control shadows, Elmen is a Vampire so she could technically already do that. Well you never know~ Yeah I suppose so. Yeah he'll be going to more in the future! Glad you liked it~ It's because he sees Tsubaki and Sona having a good relationship between them. Yeah, that's what Lady Phenex believes, and there probably is more that agree with him. Riser did have good motives, he went about it the wrong way. He did yeah, he stopped it going downhill. Lap wars, as Kuroka said, many have been lost. Bova wouldn't stand for it~ We surely did yeah, shows his intellect. I could see that happening. I'm glad you liked it! ****Yeah, it sounds great to me. I don't see why not. Quite a cool appearance. Yeah, I don't see why not. Yeah, I love Persona as well, I remember playing Persona 3 a year after it came out, and fell in love with the series. Yeah, to me, I just think single pairings for that series would be better. I hope they add some really cool stuff. Yeah, I don't see why not. I don't know who the pairing would be, Ann would be an option. That sounds pretty great to me! No worries at all. Yeah usually they are. Sure I guess if he was so way inclined. That story would just be the son of Ophis, not Trihexa, that would be a different story. I guess she could be, and maybe~ I could see that happening. Sorry, if I do a Persona story, it would be a single pairing. And thanks!**

**Drake; Thanks very much!**

**badclash04; Thank you very much! And those seem like cool peerage members~**

**Crenin; It does sound pretty cool huh. Yeah they'd be cool. Loup is the canon Rook Sona gets in volume 14.**

**Arkraith; Glad that you liked them~ Yeah, for as long as I can, I will be making fanfiction as this is a passion of mine. I can understand that, my own life right now isn't that great with many things happening so writing gives me the ability to thinking clearly, and expressing myself.**

**Skull Flame; That's Zekram for you~ He does yeah, it wont be easy but he's going to do his best. I know yeah, if she got what was happening, then it might have been awkward. Yup, Serafall channelled her inner Jason. They have yeah! Well, he might have learned a few things now.**

**Guest 2; Sure, though I don't know much about Jojo's so yeah~**

**Guest 3; I don't see why not, that could be interesting to see. Yeah, it literally would be Heaven vs Hell, in the case of Angel oc and Vali. That sounds good to me! I like it!**

**Guest 4; That would be interesting, and yeah, technically they could be like that. That sounds interesting to me!**

**AlphaOmega; He does yeah, he really wants to make many changes to the world. Glad you liked it! Yeah, even with Riser the way he is, he's still doing his best. Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 5; I could see Zavian mentioning a few things about that. And yeah, Xenovia would say something like that.**

**Lightwave; She did yeah, she knows what her little sister would want. Apparently so yeah~ I'm sure Zavian would be able to handle it. Yeah it could be something like that. Perhaps, though in later volumes, Cao Cao seems mostly fine with other supernatural beings.**

**Guest 6; Yeah, she'd be around that size. That's what she'd want~ Yeah maybe she would be~**

**Guest 7; Yeah maybe it could be like that, it sounds great to me! Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Guest 8; A few people have mentioned that, they even did in canon for Ise. I'm sure if Ise becomes a Maou, that rule will be abolished, and Zavian could probably abolish it as well if he was dead serious about it. Yeah, I could see Rias doing something like that, thanks for the suggestions!**

**Neonlight01; He surely is yeah, and those higher ups might not like his ideas, but he's still going to pursue them. She does yeah, Ravel was quite determined, so was Koneko and Kuroka. And yeah, it's going to bridge gaps between their two families. Hehe, Bova wouldn't allow Riser to bad mouth Zavian it seems. Yup, he's quite the fighter, he fights with his intelligent mind among his powers. He is yeah, anyone tries harming his peerage members, and they'll be on the receiving end of Zavian Gremory.**

**Berserk fan; That sounds like an awesome idea! If I ever do a Berserk fic, I'd probably do something like that!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The Vampire and Exorcist!**

Running through the streets of an old abandoned city, a young blonde haired girl was being chased by many with swords of light, crosses and other things. The girl in question looked around 11 years old, with porcelain skin, making her look like a doll.

Her bright red eyes, and her scared face, while she yelled "Please help me!" but all the people did chasing her did was attack her with magic, which bombarded her body, her eyes showcasing a fearful expression that even made others shiver.

As she ran, she could feel herself growing more and more tired.

She had been running for so long.

She didn't remember the last time she had just stopped having to be chased.

But she had to keep running.

These people wanted her to die.

That's the reality of the situation.

She was petrified.

But then as she ran, she tripped over some stones, and her body ached with pain, and regret.

Her breathing shallowed.

Her eyelids became heavy.

Her body twitched in pain.

But then what made her scream was when she was hit by something that looked like light entering her system. But rather than disappear, it was something that was breaking through her entire body, and made her scream loudly.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, a voice carried over to the unknown girl.

She didn't know who it was, but she was sure that this was her end.

She could feel the immense pain that she was suffering.

She heard something that sounded like fighting behind her, but it wasn't fully understood since she was in a lot of pain.

Then as she stared on, something caught her eyes.

It was the colour of the girls hair.

Before she could speak though, the girl did instead.

"It seems that this Vampire here isn't our target."

Another woman walked closer, and bent down to the Vampire girl.

"Yes, it seems that is the case. But, it seems that she's been affected by light, like a curse. This is a strong curse. I doubt Heaven would be able to break it, and even if we could, since she is a Vampire, I doubt that the Church would use resources for her."

The younger girl seemed to be unsure of what to do.

Before she had met a certain someone, she wouldn't of even bothered about this girls life.

But, since that time…

She had changed her ways.

She didn't view all Devils, and Vampire's as equally evil.

She saw the pain on the girls face, the sheer terror that she felt.

And when the Vampire girl said "I don't want to die." that made the girl tighten her eyes on her.

"The Church can't do anything... But, would it be possible to inform the Devils of this?"

"The Devils?"

The older woman seemed to be quite confused that the younger girl would even suggest something like that.

"Yes...I want to contact Zavian Gremory, Griselda."

Griselda, seemed surprised that she'd say that.

"Xenovia, are you sure about that?"

The newly revealed Xenovia inclined her head.

"If we can't do anything...then maybe Zavian Gremory can do something for her."

Griselda allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"The old you wouldn't of even considered asking a Devil for assistance. I am quite surprised."

"I'm not asking the Devils to help myself." Xenovia clarified. "I'm asking it for this Vampire girls assistance, that's all. Besides, the only Devil I see as kind right now is Zavian Gremory. After hearing more about what he recently did, bringing down an evil organization and rescuing many from being sold on a black market, it is safe to assume that he'd want to help this girl. I know relying on Devils isn't what the Church should do. But, since we're not the ones relying on them..."

"I'll send word to the Underworld somehow. If he sees your name, he might respond right away Xenovia. Are you excited? You might see your Devil friend again. Though a friendship is difficult due to you both being on separate sides of the coin, it seems that you can see one another again in this setting."

Xenovia didn't say anything.

She didn't want to reveal anything.

She didn't want to say that deep inside, the thought of seeing the only kind Devil that she had met, caused her to be excited.

It made her heart jump for joy.

She couldn't deny that was what she wanted.

To see Zavian again.

Instead, she kept on her calm nature, looking down at the Vampire girl who seemed to be writhing in pain.

* * *

Five hours before that happened, Zavian stood waiting within a special room.

Now that he was 12 years old, he was old enough to receive his Evil Pieces.

Zavian knew that this was going to be watched with keen interest by most of the Underworld.

He knew that the hall would be filled with many different people.

From all across the Underworld.

Though he himself wanted to have a private ceremony about this, the Underworld didn't.

They had to make it a big deal, and he also knew that today, he'd receive a lot of people that would want to join his peerage. Zavian was sure that this was going to be a headache.

However, then the door opened, and revealed that Sona had stepped through.

Sona wore a long purple dress that made her look cute. She looked like a High Class noblewoman, and even she could take care of anything that was thrown at her, that's what he admired about her greatly.

"Sona-san, I'm glad you're here."

Sona moved closer, showing a near no expression on her face.

"Yes, I've arrived. Sorry to keep you, I was just checking on the hall."

"How bad is it?"

Sona showed a slight devious smirk on her face.

"There's many people there."

Zavian shuddered at the feeling that was happening through his body at that moment.

He didn't even know what was going on.

"I see...I expected that to happen honestly. Also Sona-san-"

"Zavian-kun, I need to talk to you after the ceremony where you gain your Evil Pieces. There's something that I want to talk about...it's something that I need to discuss..." Sona realized she had been repeating the same thing, but she also felt nervous so that was the reason. "...Sorry, I didn't mean to say that a few times. I just...this is a huge deal for me Zavian-kun, I need your assistance for this and just meet me after you receive your Evil Pieces."

Zavian saw that Sona was serious.

Yet she was acting shy as well.

She usually wasn't shy like that.

But it made Zavian happy to see that Sona wanted to talk to him.

"Yes, of course Sona-san. I'll also want to speak to you as well."

Sona nodded her head, and saw that on his robes he was forced to wear, traditional Gremory robes that looked almost too big for his smaller frame, but not so huge that it drowned him in the clothes that he had.

"Then it seems like you've got to have a lot of different things that you're going to be dealing with." Sona pulled closer, and placed a hand on the side of Zavian's face, causing the pair to blush lightly. "Zavian-kun, did I mention how nice you look today? I don't know what it is, but you seem more mature looking now."

Zavian gave a light smile, in turn giving a thankful nod to Sona.

"Thank you Sona-san, you're very kind."

Sona's eyes went over Zavian's face, and saw his smile.

That smile for some reason affected her heart.

She didn't know why it was.

Why she felt like this.

But, it felt good.

She felt warm when looking at Zavian's face.

So much so that she fell onto his blood red eyes, and sank into them.

Looking between his real and fake eyes, it looked magnificent to say the least.

She couldn't help but feel good about what has been happening.

Zavian himself looked over Sona's face, and he couldn't help but think that she really did look good in the light.

But as they were getting closer to one another, the door opened, and revealed that it was Ravel.

She looked between the two of them, and then bowed her head to Zavian.

"Zavian-sama, Sona-sama. The ceremony is waiting for you both to attend. Zavian-sama, are you ready?"

"Aah yes, I'm ready Ravel-chan. Lets do this together."

Zavian inhaled deeply, and then walked off together with Sona.

Walking out of the room, they entered a large hallway, where many Low and Middle Class Devils had gathered, and were clapping while saying things such as "You're amazing!" and "Awesome!" and also "Do your best!" among other things.

Zavian even saw that as he walked, he was being watched by cameras. It was being televised.

Zavian thought that was a little excessive, it was just him getting his Evil Pieces.

Other High Class Devils did it often or people that raised to that rank.

But due to his status, it seemed that many factions were interested in doing these things.

Zavian bowed, and waved towards the people as he walked by them.

Sona and Ravel followed after Zavian, and they came to the large double doors, which opened thanks to the guards standing close by, and opened unto a magnificent looking hall, decorated within the hall with Gremory symbols, and the usual stuff that would be needed to complete the ceremony.

Many High Class Devils had gathered, Rias was stood with Akeno and Tsubaki all dressed in high tier outfits, Sairaorg was standing with Seekvaira who watched with gentle smiles, Kuroka and Koneko stood together, and saw how Zavian looked uncomfortable, which was understandable, and Bova was flying nearby, yelling loudly "THAT'S MY ZAVIAN-SAMA!" which made him chuckle nervously, and Zavian also saw that the Maou's had gathered, even Zekram Bael had appeared with many members of the Old Devils also watching with keen interest.

The Phenex head and the Sitri head also gathered, along with their wives, Sirzechs peerage members minus Grayfia stood close by them, watching Zavian, and since they had seen him grow up, they all looked pleased to see the next stage of what was happening with Zavian's group.

Sirzechs stood at the front along with Grayfia holding a slightly grown Millicas who saw Zavian and extended his small hands as if trying to grab his body.

Even Zavian's Grandparents had appeared, Zeoticus and Venelana. Zeoticus was shedding tears while Venelana merely said "Oh dear." trying to quell her husbands outbursts.

Sona whispered "Do your best." against Zavian's ear, and walked off to join the others.

Ravel also said "This might be intense, but you can do it Zavian-sama." before walking off as well to join the others.

Leaving Zavian alone, and seeing many Devils surrounding him, all looking intensely at him.

Even something as simple as this was amazing.

He had to be careful not to make many mistakes.

His entire life was like that, that's why he decided that he would do his best to make Millicas happy and not have to worry about these things.

He even saw his Zavian Faction, made up of different races, not just Devils. Some of the Old Devils wouldn't allow it, but Zavian wouldn't have any of it, and had decided that he would have them join in since they gave a lot of support to him.

Of course not all of the faction could get into the room, but a few top tier members were there, and he'd greet the rest later on. But since it was being televised to the entire Underworld, and perhaps even other factions, which seemed to be the norm as the Old Devils thought it would be some kind of statement to the world, though Zavian wasn't so sure about that.

Zavian even saw that from the far corner, many gifts had been sent.

Not just from Devils, but from other mythologies.

"_Okay Zavian, lets do this..._"

Then Zavian began moving forward while everyone watched him keenly, and his thoughts were that of frayed nerves.

The atmosphere was tense.

It was like he was walking on eggshells.

But, he managed to get through it with a graceful smile, and his hand waving to the Devils.

Music played in the background...and they were magical girl songs.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was that had forced that to come about, since Serafall was the one who was singing along with the music blaring.

Once Zavian got to the alter like area, Sirzechs stepped down towards him, a beaming smile on his face.

"I never thought this day would come. But, here you are Zavian, you're growing faster than I thought. I remembered when you were a baby, and now you're growing into an amazing young man." Zavian gained a wide smile, Sirzechs gently petted Zavian's head while Millicas kept reaching out to Zavian. "Well, are you ready to begin Zavian?"

"Ye-" Before he could finish, Millicas cried out and reached for Zavian. Zavian glanced at Millicas, then he smiled, and walked over. "Hehe, do you want to help me out Millicas?" Millicas giggled even more when Zavian poked his cheek. "Then you can help me out~"

Zavian smiled out while he held Millicas, and the ritual began.

It was a long ritual, and many things were done.

Zavian did a speech about what he'd do as a High Class Devil, as it seemed that the entire Underworld wanted to hear that. Of course, people wouldn't be receptive to his more changing ideas of the Underworld, but it seemed like he was going to be well received by people that loved the change.

Rounds after rounds of applause were set off as they congratulated Zavian though Zavian just smiled happily.

Then from up above, a large black stone monument falls down, floating between Sirzechs and Zavian. This stone was where High Class Devils would register them as King's.

"Now, Zavian. Time to place your hand on the stone."

Zavian gave a small smile, and reached his hand outwards. His hand filled with his own aura, the crimson and silver aura that showed how pleasing it was to the others. As he touched the large monument with his hand filled with amazing aura, it shone brilliantly, and caused the monument to shake around, which surprised many within the hall since it usually didn't do that.

It seemed to be responding to Zavian's power.

With that, Zavian's aura was absorbed into the monument, and the registration was complete.

Another round of clapping occurred, even Millicas began clapping his hands together again and again the best he could anyway. Grayfia looked on with a proud face. Though she held her usual demeanour, Zavian could see that Grayfia had pride within her face for her son.

Sirzechs then brought out a beautifully decorated box, something Rias smiled at.

"I made that for Zavian."

Rias whispered to Akeno who gave a curious face.

Zavian received the box with his single hand, his other hand had him carrying Millicas.

Opening the box with demonic power, due to his hands being busy, it showed beautiful Evil Pieces that had crimson and silver energy radiating off of them. Sirzechs remained with his smile, looking down at them and he grinned out.

"With this, the ceremony is complete. Zavian Gremory is now a King with his own group."

A roaring applause went around them, Grayfia leaned closer, and took Millicas off of Zavian who held the box within his hands.

He peered at his Evil Pieces, he couldn't believe that he was finally a King.

The Underworld had watched, and yet...that didn't matter to him right now.

Zavian didn't think about that, he was just concentrated on what was going to do now with his Evil Pieces.

* * *

Once the ceremony was complete, many people began to congratulate him for gaining his Evil Pieces. He talked to a bunch of people, even people he didn't even know who were congratulating him on things that Zavian wasn't so sure about. He talked to Sairaorg, and Seekvaira, and Rias, along with Akeno, and even a few more people.

Even Zekram walked over, and extended a hand of happiness for Zavian who gave him a curious look.

"Well done young Zavian Gremory, I'm sure that now you've gained your Evil Pieces, you're going to accomplish many things."

"I'm going to try my best."

Zavian expressed kindly, Zekram nodding again and again.

"That's excellent. Also, have you considered becoming a Maou in the future?"

"A...Maou?"

Zavian felt like he was leaving something out of what he was speaking about.

"Yes, that's right. I think that probably would be the best thing to suit you. Think about what the future holds, we're going to need powerful leaders, and naturally, as the son of the famed Sirzechs and the strongest Queen, you'd able to take over that role once your Tou-sama enters into retirement or...either way, it would be something to think about."

"I will, thanks!"

Zavian expressed happily, Zekram nodded, and walked off.

Zavian thought that they was something more to that than what he was saying.

Now that he was a King, he was going to begin his peerage right away, and he already knew who three of his pieces would be, Ravel, Koneko and Kuroka. They had decided that for themselves, and he had decided to add them to his peerage as well, he was alright with it.

* * *

Once finding a good chance to split off from the other, Zavian was with Sona, who looked over Zavian's Evil Pieces. She looked at her own chest, and then Zavian's body, and could feel his demonic aura even from there, he wasn't releasing any and it just felt so good.

"Sona-san, I've received my Evil Pieces now. You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Sona inclined her neck, and thought about what she was going to say.

She thought about how she was going to approach this, and wondered if she would be able to say it.

"Zavian-kun, do you remember when we were younger, when we were about five years old."

She came out with that, Zavian was slightly confused that she was going to do that.

"What about it?"

Sona released a chortle.

"It was the time that we first confronted a Stray Devil. It was a very scary time. A Devil had sneaked onto the Sitri estate, and tried to capture me. But, you bravely got in the way of the Stray Devil, and used your body to protect mine. Even back then, you were always watching out for me and saved my life. I'll never forget that. It was one of the reasons why I knew we'd get along great. And even now, you keep protecting everyone around you. The neko girls, Ravel-san and even Tsubaki. You've done a lot for them, and gave them a good chance to shine, and in Kuroka's case, allowing her to stay with her Imouto."

"T-Thanks Sona-san-"

"But, I've also got my future to consider." Sona began with a cool face. "My future, beside you Zavian-kun."

Zavian's eyes widened.

Had Sona made a decision?

Zavian thought about it, but he didn't come to a conclusion so he decided to ask right out about it.

"Sona-san..."

When he was going to speak, Sona raised her hand.

"Zavian-kun, I've been considering what my future is going to be. You invited me to join your peerage, and at first, I thought about why I would do that. What would that do for me? As I thought about it...I was watching from the background. I watched your methods of handling situation, and my own methods of handling situations. And then it made sense...finally, it made sense to me during that time when we fought together. How we played off one another, how well we fought together, and what we could do potentially together."

Zavian listened intently to what Sona was saying.

It seemed like it had been hard for her to consider to do it.

Because it was her future.

To be with Zavian and join his peerage.

She had to weigh up the pros and cons for that.

And in the end, it seemed like Sona made a choice.

"Zavian-kun, tell me something."

"Yes Sona-san?"

Sona pulled closer to Zavian's body, and looked into his fake eye.

"I remember the day that you lost that eye...I remember when it happened. I mentioned before that you protected me when we were young...but, that day, when you lost your eye, and your body had to be patched back together…I always felt guilty that I couldn't of done more that day to help you."

"Sona-san..."

Zavian tried to place a comforting hand on Sona's shoulder.

But Sona pulled backwards.

"At first, I thought about joining your peerage out of guilt for what happened. When seeing you writhing with anguish, seeing your eye disappear as those monsters tortured you...and I also remember that despite being tortured, you kept saying "Leave them alone and attack me." which made me...I don't know the word. All I know is that you did amazing things, and I felt good inside of my body. Not because you got hurt...but the selflessness of that situation. You intentionally caused them to attack you, all so we wouldn't have to suffer. Most likely, the target was you that day...but, they also tried to go for us many times. Yet, each and every time, you provoked them to attack you, so we wouldn't be hurt. That reason alone...made me understand that Zavian-kun, you are an amazing Devil already at such a young age, and seeing you growing more powerful, yet still retaining the kindness that you always have held since being young...no, it's grown even more since that situation happened. That's why, I've thought about your offer Zavian-kun."

"Yes, Sona-san. What did you decide?"

Sona released a small chortle.

"I have conditions."

"What conditions?"

Rather than being confused, Zavian was ready to take on the challenge.

"First of all...I want to make a Rating Game school. I want to build a school that Low Class and Reincarnated Devils can go too. And with the Gremory's assistance, I'm sure that we could open many in the future."

"Done."

Zavian shocked Sona by saying that.

"I-I see...then, the second condition is, I want both the Gremory and Sitri to benefit from our union. I have a few ideas on how that would happen, but to do this, it would to benefit both of our clans, is that okay with you?"

Zavian inclined his neck immediately.

"Yes, I would be okay with that. I'm sure that we could come to an arrangement that would be both beneficial to our families. Is there anything else Sona-san?"

Sona furrowed her eyebrows, then she adopted a light smile.

"Promise me one thing."

"And what's that Sona-san?"

Sona's cheeks surprisingly turned a little red, Zavian was surprised that she was actually blushing.

"Change society as it is now."

"That's..."

"You...I believe you can do it. I've seen how you've been speaking about the Low Class Devils, and the Reincarnated Devils. I want to build my school yes, but that isn't enough. There will be people like Naberius, people that would abuse others trusts."

Zavian cupped Sona's hands with his own, surprising the young woman.

"Sona-san, I'm going to change it so that others don't suffer like that. Together, I'm sure that we could make both of our dreams come true. And since you're placing your trust in me, and joining me, know that my goals are many. I want to do many things in my life. Will you stand beside me and help me achieve these goals, while also achieving many goals for yourself?"

Sona lips curled upwards.

She felt good about what he said.

She went to answer when Sona's parents and Serafall stepped outwards, and Serafall shined brightly.

"Arara, Sona-chan went off to kiss Zavi-tan huh~?"

"W-What?!" Sona spluttered out, Serafall stuck out her tongue. "T-That's not it Onee-sama! I was just-"

"Wanting to join Zavian-sama's peerage, right Sona?"

Lady Sitri spoke up, surprising Sona.

She didn't know what to say as a result of feeling nervous about what was being said.

But Sona's Father gained a gentle smile.

"That's how it is after all. Did you think we weren't aware Sona? You've been putting off gaining your own Evil Pieces since the time you could. At the same time as Rias-san. We were fully aware that you'd want to do this since you were young. So, our family, and the Gremory's have been talking about it, and how beneficial it would be for both of our families. We've agreed to allow you to join his peerage Sona."

"Tou-sama..."

Sona could hardly believe his words, but Lady Sitri giggled.

"We've seen Zavian-sama's dedication to many things. And we've been aware of how you've grown attached to Zavian-sama since you were young." Sona looked on with a trembling lip, seemingly embarrassed about what was happening. "Either way Sona, if this is your wish, to join Zavian-sama's group, then that is fine."

"But, what about the Sitri family?"

Lord Sitri gave a small smile.

"Don't worry about that, you can still maintain your duties until a new heir or heiress can be produced. It is what we agreed with with the Gremory." His eyes went towards Zavian who gave a gentle smile back. "It seems you'll be busy with my daughters in the future. Besides, this would mean good things for the Sitri." Zavian tilted his head with a question mark above his head, while Serafall smirked brightly. "Either way, that's what it is Sona. You don't have to worry about other things now, you can join Zavian-sama's peerage."

Sona bowed her head in gratitude.

"Thank you, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama. Zavian-kun can be reckless, I have to make sure he doesn't slack off after all." Zavian sweat dropped as Sona's parents laughed. "But yes, this is what I have decided. Zavian-kun, I want to join your peerage, as the Queen piece."

"Ara, so you'd be my Queen Sona-san?"

Zavian teasingly poked her cheek, causing her face to lift up slightly.

"I-I suppose that would be the best position for me."

"Then I'm fine with that~ Sona-san as my Queen, sounds perfect to me!"

Zavian expressed joyfully, and earnestly.

Sona herself seemed to be able to retain her calmness, but she seemed pleased with what was happening.

Now it was official, she was going to be Zavian's Queen.

* * *

After the party had done, Zavian returned home with Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Bova, Tsubaki, and Sona. He had many presents he was going to be sorting through, and would be writing replies to them all.

But there was something else that he also had to do, and that was talk about his peerage.

"So, thanks for coming everyone! I thought that it would be easier to get this over with now."

Ravel stepped forward with a collected smile on her face.

"Of course, I shall do my best Zavian-sama."

Koneko rolled her eyes as if she wasn't interested at all.

Zavian gave Ravel a bemused look.

"Yes I am sure you would. Anyway, since we're all here. Koneko-chan, Kuroka-san, and Ravel-chan, you've all decided to join my peerage. Now that I have my Evil Pieces, is that something you'd want to happen?"

[Yes.]

They answered so straight that Zavian understood what they were saying immediately.

Zavian gave a small smile, and turned back towards Sona.

"Sona-san has also agreed to join my peerage." Ravel showed a slight jealous look on her face. But then Zavian's eyes went to Tsubaki. "Tsubaki-san, there's something that I'd want to ask you as well, if that's okay?"

"Y-Yes, of course."

Tsubaki pushed up her glasses, and seemed to be looking strong.

"Then, Tsubaki-san, would you join my peerage also?"

Tsubaki was taken aback.

Of course she thought about it before.

But to hear him directly say it out loud. It was amazing to hear.

Yet she wasn't sure if it was real…

No, she didn't want to believe that it was real that this was happening.

"Zavian-san...you'd want me to join your group. Though I am...Zavian-san. You want me?"

Tsubaki could only speak those words as Zavian moved closer to her.

His hands cupped hers, causing her to blush slightly.

"Yes, I think you'd be an amazing addition to my peerage. All of you here have been beside me for a good time now, each of you bring different things to my peerage. I've always thought about my peerage being diverse. I didn't want a bunch of Power types, or a bunch of Technique types. I wanted a good mixture of that. Even Wizard, and Support types. Watching my Tou-chan's peerage, and thinking of my own, I've thought about the pieces I'm going to have in the future, and this is one of the things I've thought about. Tsubaki-san, your abilities will be a perfect Technique type, the same for Sona-sans. Koneko-chan, you are my Power type, Ravel-chan you're my Support type and Kuroka-san, you're my Wizard type as well. Finally, Bova-kun is my Power type as well-"

"Wait, Zavian-sama! Y-You want me to join your precious group too!?"

Bova seemed surprised as he interrupted Zavian, while Zavian was equally surprised.

"I thought you said you wanted to stay beside me. Was I wrong?"

"N-No! Of course not! You weren't wrong at all! I was just immensely surprised that you'd offer me to join your peerage!" Zavian watched as Bova burst into tears, causing Zavian to equally burst into tears. "Ooh Zavian-sama!"

"Ooh Bova-kun!"

The pair cried as they hugged one another, Sona rolled her eyes while saying "Dramatic." but the others laughed a little bit at the sight.

Zavian then straightened his face, gazing at Tsubaki.

"So, how about it Tsubaki-san? I've talked to your parents already and they've given their consent about it. They said "If this is Tsubaki's choice, then we would be fine with it, since you saved our daughter." so the ball really is in your court. I've also done some final discussions with the Sitri and Phenex, so Sona-san, and Ravel-chan, you're all set if you so desire to join my group."

Tsubaki wore surprise on her face.

Even her parents consented to such a thing.

She couldn't hide her astonishment anymore, and poked her fingers together shyly.

"Zavian-san...you want me as your servant? It would be an immense honour since you're also a very important person within the world at large. So me, a girl that was once called a curse, is being offered this kind of position...it is amazing. I couldn't ask for more. If you'd accept someone such as myself...yes, I would like to join your peerage Zavian-san."

She didn't jump for joy, that's the kind of girl Tsubaki was.

But Sona noticed that from Tsubaki's eyes, being accepted by Zavian, desired, wanted, seemed to mean a lot to her, so it made sense that she would be like that.

"Anyway, who gets turned first nyaaa~? I think it should be me personally nyaaa~ Because we could do adorable things together~"

Kuroka lightly teased Zavian with her finger running up and down his chest.

Zavian's face turned a light pink colour, while Ravel stepped forward.

"Clearly I should since I asked first."

"Heh, I think it should be the girl with the biggest bust size."

Kuroka looked down at her chest, then to the other girls, while Bova looked at his own chest.

"That's not fair! I don't have boobs!"

"That's the breaks Dragon-chan."

Bova growled while Kuroka licked her enticing lips together.

Sona inhaled deeply.

"It should be whoever Zavian-kun wishes. It doesn't matter the order of who it is. As long as we all do it, in the end it doesn't matter."

"You wont be saying that when I take his virginity nyaaa~"

Kuroka meowed against Sona's ear, making her blush.

Zavian looked between his future members, then picked up Ravel.

"Ravel-chan had the courage to ask me first, so I'll choose Ravel-chan."

The girls looked slightly unsatisfied, but Ravel seemed pleased.

"Thank you Zavian-sama, I shall do my best for you."

Zavian petted her head, and took out a few Pawn pieces.

"Ravel-chan, my adorable Pawn, are you ready?"

"Pawn...yes, that would be an honour Zavian-sama."

Zavian then did the ritual with Ravel. The Evil Pieces Ravel was given glowed a bright silver, and red colour, and sank into her body, making her shiver with delight. Zavian gave his expressive smile that made him also smile at the sight, seeing that Ravel took two Pawn pieces inside of her.

Then he turned to Koneko who looked up into his eyes.

"Koneko-chan, how about being my Rook?"

"Yes...A Rook would be the best Zavian-san."

Then Zavian repeated the process, and allowed his Evil Piece to go into Koneko's body as he began the ritual, his silver and crimson demonic power filling her with new life, made her shiver a lot with delight.

Then his eyes went to Kuroka.

"Kuroka-san, how about being my Bishop?"

"Bishop huh. Hmmmm, I guess that's fine with me nyaaa~ Put it in me Zavi-chan~"

Zavian blushed lightly at her innuendo, but nodded, and did as she had wanted, and placed the Bishop to her chest. Though as his aura filled it, and slid inside of her body, she let out a bellowing "Aaaaah~" sound which filled the room quite nicely which surprised Zavian at how sexual she could sound with such things.

His eyes shifted to Bova who looked on proudly.

"My Fang, are you ready to join my peerage?"

"Yes Zavian-sama! Leave it to me! I'll be the best Dragon that you can think of! It is going to be amazing! We'll beat the Underworld together and Heaven and every world together! No matter what else was going to happen, we'll do our best!"

Zavian couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight.

Zavian gave Bova his Evil Piece that he held to his chest. Then he allowed his demonic power to surround it, and Bova, allowing the Evil Piece to sink into Bova's chest, reincarnating him into a Devil, under Zavian.

Then his eyes went to Sona, but she gestured to Tsubaki.

Understanding what Sona wanted, Zavian turned to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki-san, how about becoming my Knight? With your abilities with a naginata, and the power of your Sacred Gear that you've now attained, you'd be able to use it quite well."

"Y-Yes...Zavian-san, I have to ask, you seem to be able to make knowledge of what our skills would be and where we'd be best suited."

Zavian scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, actually that's because I've been thinking about this for a good while now. I've been discussing it with Ravel-chan and Sona-san on the condition that you'd all say yes, so that's why I can make these decisions now. It is handy to have these girls around~"

Zavian smiled out, petting Ravel's, and Sona's head. The former seemed excited, while the latter was embarrassed by such a thing.

Tsubaki thought she'd be more surprised than she was, but it made sense to her.

"Yes, that makes sense to me Zavian-san. Then, if a Knight I shall be, I shall hold the Knight's position to the utmost authority and do my best to become the Knight you can be proud of Zavian-san."

Tsubaki said it with a straight face, and also, a little shyness mixed in which Zavian thought was cute.

Zavian then took the Knight, and held it to Tsubaki. He asked once more "Are you sure?" but Tsubaki seemed to be resolute about this, and had decided to join his group regardless, and then it happened, with Tsubaki taking in the Knight piece into her body.

Once she was done, Zavian turned to Sona who already was holding the Queen piece.

"Sona-san, I know you've had hesitations before. So I'll ask for definite before reincarnating you. Are you sure you want to join my group? Being my Queen Sona-san, is going to be a huge deal for me. But, if you decide now to not do it, then I'd be okay with that. As long as you're happy."

Zavian's words made Sona release a small smile onto her face.

"Yes, I am sure Zavian-kun. I've taken a lot of time to think about it. But now knowing my clan and your clan are also okay with it, and the future of Sitri is secured, then I can do this going forward, and together, we'll accomplish many things."

"Aah yes, that's right Sona-san. Lets do this, together."

Zavian channelled his demonic power into the Evil Piece that Sona was holding. Circulating Sona, the power slid into Sona, and so did the Evil Piece. Sona felt the power washing over her form, it felt like she was going to be going through an amazing situation.

Then she finally became the Queen.

Sona moved her body around at the new feelings inside of her, and then looked towards the others who were hugging onto Zavian's body. Even Bova was dramatically. Sona shook her head slightly playfully, as she thought it was an interesting scene before her.

It felt like she had met up with a good sized family, which was about to grow as Grayfia came through the door.

"Zavian-sama, an urgent letter has come for you."

"What kind of letter?"

Zavian wondered, if it was business, or a friend or something else.

But Grayfia merely gave him the letter, and Zavian read it over quickly.

"I see...then I'll be leaving immediately Kaa-chan."

"Of course. Allow me to prepare for you to depart."

Zavian bowed his head, Sona and the others looked confused.

"Zavian-kun, what's going on?"

At Sona's question, Zavian gave her the letter, which she read aloud while Zavian fixed his Evil Pieces that remained.

[Dear Zavian, it's been sometime since we've seen one another. Though I am unsure of how to write this letter, I've come across someone that needs saving. The Church cannot become involved since she is a Vampire. But, after receiving the kindness you gave me, I decided to contact you if you can come and save this girl from death, like you saved me from death. Before meeting you, I probably would have just walked away, but I remembered how you could have walked away from me, and you didn't. You saved my life, and I don't think this girl is evil, so if you can, please come and save her, coordinates attached. From Xenovia.]

Upon hearing that, the others wore surprise. Though Tsubaki didn't know who she was, neither did Koneko or Kuroka. Ravel and Sona along with Bova knew who she was having met her briefly when she was within the Underworld.

"Then we're going Zavian-kun?"

Sona asked, Zavian inclined his neck.

"Yes, I think we should go and see if there's anything that we can do."

"I see." Sona's eyes went to the others. "Then, allow us to go towards this and support Zavian-kun!"

[Yes!]

Zavian seemed to be excited now this was his first official peerage mission.

* * *

The next place Zavian arrived was a remote area within Romania, Zavian hadn't come there before, but seeing it, it seemed like he was in a desolate place within the world. Grayfia had gone with Zavian, and left Millicas at home with Sirzechs.

Grayfia, wanted to see how Zavian was going to handle this kind of situation since she still worried for her son. Especially after what happened during the past. But now that she could see him growing, she thought this might relieve her worries that she had for the future.

Zavian looked around the area, since they had verified that it was indeed Xenovia that had been the one who sent the letter via magic. Zavian walked forward, when he sensed some holy power from the left.

The newer Devils felt their skin tingling at the feeling of holy power, but Zavian, Grayfia, Ravel and Sona were used to it, so they walked towards the signal of holy power, going into an abandoned house, when seeing an older Xenovia, Griselda and the young girl that Zavian suspected was the Vampire, laying on the busted bed, breathing hard.

"Xenovia-san, it's been a long time."

Zavian greeted with his signature smile.

Xenovia looked upon Zavian and saw that his face had thinned a bit, and he looked more handsome than the last time that she had seen him. She looked over his body which gained some muscle, which surprisingly was something she liked, but she didn't know what these feelings where that swelled within her.

"_Damn, those fluttering things within my stomach again. And seeing Zavian like this, it makes me feel weird inside of my body. I guess this is the Devils presence. Though why is it only Zavian that makes my body feel warmer like this?_" Xenovia didn't voice her thoughts, and merely watched on as he moved closer. "A-Ah yes, Zavian. Thank you for coming right away." Her eyes went behind Zavian and saw multiple girls following him, which made her frown lightly. "And you've got a lot of girls with you. And a Dragon. It seems you've become more connected since we last met."

Tsubaki felt a jealously within Xenovia's voice at that moment when speaking about the girls.

Even Sona, Koneko and Ravel noticed it.

Kuroka just didn't care, and hugged Zavian's body from behind, Xenovia's eyes slitting themselves.

"Yes, these are my new peerage members. Just a little while ago I made them my peerage actually."

"Ah...I see. And since we last saw one another, I've trained more to become an Exorcist, and currently hold one of the Excalibur's in my possession." Kuroka lightly snickered, Xenovia frowned. "Either way, you came at such short notice. This girl, needs your assistance."

Xenovia pointed to the young girl on the bed, Zavian and the others walked over towards her, sitting down near the young girl.

"Ravel-chan, lets heal her wounds first okay?"

"Yes Zavian-sama."

Zavian then looked at Ravel who took out some Phoenix Tears, pouring them over the girls wounds.

"Sona-san, could you find out what happened here? Details on what happened, and if there is any knowledge on what's happening to this girl." The two girls nodded, and began speaking with Griselda. "Kuroka-san, Koneko-chan, your Senjutsu allows you to feel the entire users body, right?"

"That's certainly right nyaa."

Kuroka answered cutely.

"Could you do that for this girl? I feel something inside of her, but your senses are better than my own, so if you could do that, then that would be great….no, in fact. Kuroka-san, you use your Senjutsu to search her body, Koneko-chan, you use yours to ease her pain, okay?"

Kuroka and Koneko bent down towards the Vampire who writhed with pain, and used their Senjutsu on her to find out what's going on and ease her pain respectably.

"Zavian-sama, what about me?"

"Yes Bova-kun, could you go and secure the area? Just in case any surprises were to come. Tsubaki-san, could you lend assistance to Bova-kun?"

"Of course."

Tsubaki and Bova nodded at the other, and left together.

Grayfia watched keenly at the sight of what was going on, she found it quite impressive that Zavian was arranging his peerage members in such a way.

Zavian watched as Kuroka and Koneko continued using their Senjutsu.

"So, Kuroka-san?"

Kuroka bit her lower lip, turning back to Zavian.

"It seems that she's been infected with light nyaaa." Kuroka revealed, seeing the girl wiggle in pain. "It's far beyond saving now sadly nyaaa. You see, the power that usually would affect creatures of the night, this has been flooding her system, and is destroying her from the inside out. Senjutsu can only take it so far, we can slow down the progression, but it's already began destroying most of her body."

"I see...so, she doesn't have a lot of time left then."

Kuroka nodded, as Sona came back.

"It seems that the Exorcist's here weren't after this young Vampire girl." Sona began, looking around to see Xenovia watching closely. "We don't know much about this girl, other than some Vampire hunters were chasing after her. The Exorcist's here were after another Vampire that had been causing trouble within a nearby city. Maybe they mistook this girl for that Vampire. Or, they just thought that because she was a Vampire, she would be fair game, as they would say, and slay the Vampire regardless. To me, it seems that she was just in the wrong place in the wrong time."

Zavian could understand that, and he felt sad for the Vampire girl.

Zavian then looked to Sona who was overlooking the Vampire girl.

"She's going to die Sona-san. It seems that the light is spreading through her body, no doubt a tactic from the Vampire hunters to kill her off in the case that she could get away. I feel sorry for her actually."

"So there's nothing that can be done?"

Zavian shook his head while Grayfia overlooked the situation.

"Zavian-sama, there is one thing that you could do."

Zavian looked towards his Mother with confusion.

"What do you mean Kaa-chan?"

"I mean, you received your Evil Pieces. The Evil Piece could rid her of the light within her system, and reincarnate her. It is the same as if she had been stabbed, or was recently deceased. It brings new life, this girl has been poisoned with light, if you reincarnate her, then that would disappear since she'd be given new life."

"I see what you're saying. But..."

"But what?"

Grayfia was unsure of what Zavian was talking about.

"It's just, would she want to become a Devil? She might not even want to be my Devil. I know that Vampire's mostly do not like Devils, and the idea of serving under one must be terrible for Vampire's to even think about."

Grayfia could understand that, but Kuroka gained a smirk on her face.

"How about you ask her Zavi-chan?"

"But she's unconscious."

Zavian exclaimed, Kuroka lightly poked the girls cheek while having Senjutsu flowing through her finger. It seemed to jolt the Vampire girl awake, who opened her eyes and writhed in pain, releasing cries that rippled through her body.

Zavian walked closer to the Vampire girl as Tsubaki and Bova came into the room once more, seeing that Zavian was bending down towards the Vampire girl. She looked up into the red eyes of Zavian, who peered down into her own red eyes.

"Hey there, my name is Zavian Gremory. You were found by some Exorcist's, and they summoned me here to help you out. But, I'm so sorry, there's nothing that can be done. Your body has been infected with light, and you're going to die."

As soon as he said that, the Vampire girl began to cry a little bit.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she continued being in pain.

The fact that she cried touched Zavian's heart.

His hand gently touched her face, brushing against her doll like face.

"I'm so sorry about this, I wish that it hadn't happened to you." Zavian continued stroking her face but then felt something coming from her. An unknown power that he hadn't felt before. "Hmmmm..." Zavian sensed something deep within the Vampire girl, then furrowed his eyes. "I have an offer for you."

"A-An offer?"

The Vampire girl winced as she spoke, Zavian could tell that her body was slowly dying and it caused her a lot of pain.

"Yes. You see, I have some Evil Pieces left, do you know what they are?" She groaned, nodding her head in pain. "How about I turn you into my servant Devil."

"Zavian-kun, are you sure? You only have a certain amount of pieces."

Sona warned, but Zavian knew what he was talking about.

"I know that, but even if she wasn't dying before me, she's got something inside of her Sona-san. Can't you feel it?"

Sona furrowed her eyebrows, pulling closer to the Vampire girl.

She overlooked the Vampire girl, as did Ravel and the others.

Then they understood, what he was talking about.

"I see, so she has a Sacred Gear. That means she's half Vampire then, at least. Or has some human within her lineage like in the case of some of Sairaorg-san's recent peerage members. Either way, I sense a good power coming from her."

Zavian inclined his neck, turning back to the Vampire girl.

"So, what do you say? It's the only way to save you. If I could, then I'd do other methods, but you're going to be dead within a matter of hours. I know that it must be a hard decision to even think about, especially when you don't even know who I am. But, I can promise that if you choose to become a Devil, I'll fill your life with happiness and love."

That word…

Love.

She'd, be love if she became a Devil.

Loved by a Devil.

It seemed crazy.

She didn't think that it would happen that she would receive such a thing.

Zavian cupped her hand, and held onto it while the Vampire girl looked up into his red eyes.

"It hurts...it hurts so much..."

The Vampire cried, Zavian used his thumb to stroke her hand.

"I know it hurts. I know you're in pain, we'll do everything we can to make it less painful."

Zavian watched as the Vampire girls eyes flickered.

Her hand squeezed around his own hand.

She didn't know what to do.

If she could trust this Devil, or not.

She didn't know him.

She was a Vampire, and he was a Devil.

Trusting the Devil, was a hard thing to do for a Vampire.

But right now, she was dying, and she didn't have much of a choice.

If there was a chance.

Just a small chance that she would be loved…

Then she was going to take it.

"Save me...please..."

She croaked out, let out a pained cry.

Xenovia in the background, watched as Zavian gently embraced the young Vampire girl who in turn cried against his shoulder.

She recalled when she had first met Zavian and how he was kind to her.

It seemed that the same kindness still was within him.

Zavian then pulled backwards slightly, and pulled out his Evil Pieces.

"Of course, if that's what you want. Then you'll become my adorable servant. Don't worry about anything else, you can feel good and safe now. I'll take care of you."

Zavian took out his Pawn pieces, and placed some on her chest.

The girl looked up and whispered "Elmenhilde." to Zavian, the boy understanding what she was saying immediately.

"Nice to meet you Elmenhilde-san." Zavian began his demonic power, which swirled around the Vampire girl. Xenovia watched with intrigue as Zavian used his demonic power. "I, Zavian Gremory, resurrect you, Elmenhilde, back to this world, to be reborn as my servant Devil. Rejoice with your new life!"

Xenovia watched with intrigue as the demonic power swirled around Elmenhilde. Then the Evil Pieces went into Elmenhilde's body, and her body gave a crimson and silver glow that caused her to wriggle, and the light that had infected her, left her body and disappeared into the ether, Grayfia gave a single nod of her head.

"That confirms it for me Zavian-sama. You have done well, she has become your servant now. But she'll need some rest."

"Aah yes, I understand Kaa-chan. Thank you for helping me."

Grayfia gave a single shake of her head, Zavian watched as Elmenhilde's pained expression turned back to a normal looking one. She seemed to have gotten over the feelings of the light, and now she was relieved once more.

Xenovia moved closer, and tilted her head.

"Was that it?"

"Yes, that's it. She's a Devil now."

Ravel said as Zavian overlooked Elmenhilde.

"But...I thought that Devils, when reincarnating, slipped in their aura, while laughing maniacally, and then pouncing on the person they wish to reincarnate. Then sometimes, they even kiss the person they are going to turn into a Devil with their tongues, and sing songs of the damnation."

"...What?"

Koneko gave her a strange look, while Griselda placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry about her, she reads books that have been written by people that produce wrong information." Griselda glanced at Zavian and then towards Xenovia. "You need to stop believing everything you read Xenovia."

Xenovia wore a complex expression as Grayfia moved closer.

"Zavian-sama, we should get her home, so she can rest somewhere else."

Zavian went to nod, when Xenovia tossed a hand through her hair.

"Actually, I thought that while you're here, the Devils could also take care of the Vampire that's in a nearby area. Since it has killed Devils also, then maybe you would have the chance to do things to the Vampire. Not that the Exorcist's couldn't handle it, but I thought you'd might want to do that."

Zavian could hear that within her voice, it seemed like she had a longing but Zavian didn't know what to say about it.

But Sona bowed her head.

"I'll take her back with Tsubaki and Ravel, Zavian-kun. If she wakes up, then I'll tell her what had happened."

"Aah, thank you Sona-san. It would be better in case she might freak out."

Ravel, Tsubaki and Sona went to Elmenhilde, and then teleported away, leaving Zavian with Kuroka, Koneko, and Bova. Grayfia stood close by and watched as Zavian walked towards Xenovia who seemed to remain normally.

"Then we should get going."

Zavian was surprised by Xenovia saying such things.

"So, you're okay with working with Devils?"

Xenovia's lips curled downwards, and then turned her neck to the side.

"I wouldn't say such things. We are merely going to the same destination, that's all."

Xenovia walked towards the door, and left, while Griselda allowed a small smile to appear.

"Xenovia's been talking about you a lot." She divulged to Zavian who wore surprise on his face. "She's been telling others about the kind Devil, and though most seemingly disbelief her, it seems that she still is thankful to you for what happened during that incident. Though because you're a Devil, and she's an Exorcist, you can't have a normal friendship. Xenovia isn't the person with the most friends in the first place anyway, so it is hard for her to make connections with others."

Zavian glanced at the doorway that Xenovia left, and began understanding Xenovia a little more.

Though they couldn't be friends normally, Zavian understood that Xenovia probably did seek a connection from somewhere, even if it was from a Devil who she found to be nice.

Zavian then walked forward towards the exit, with his other peerage members following.

"Time to exterminate a Vampire everyone."

[Right!]

Koneko, Bova, and Kuroka seemed pumped up, and left together with Zavian.

Grayfia glanced towards Griselda, but she placed her hand outwards.

"Do not worry, this Vampire isn't that powerful. But it can be tricky with the abilities that the Vampire has."

"As long as my son isn't in danger." Grayfia said with calm eyes. "Also, it seems that you managed to get a connection to the Underworld so quickly. I am surprised. Could you explain how that happened to me? The message accompanying the letter was vague about that."

Griselda released a small humming sound from her mouth.

"I sent the request to Gabriel-sama who sent it to Serafall-sama, who sent it to you. Though I don't know Serafall-sama's feelings on the letter. I've heard she doesn't like Gabriel-sama."

Grayfia slyly looked to the side.

"You don't know the half of it."

Griselda gave a curious look on her face, before walking to follow Zavian and the others.

* * *

Walking towards an area close by with Griselda and Grayfia following closely by, Zavian's group moved forward. The town area had been evacuated by the Exorcists already, the ones on Xenovia's side, not the ones who had harmed Elmenhilde.

It was quiet as they walked through the town.

A small fog was coating around the area.

Zavian saw Koneko shiver and move closer.

"Zavian-san, this fog is strange nyaaa."

"Yes, that's because it is a Vampire using the mist abilities that Vampire's have to search for enemies. No doubt, the Vampire knows we're here already so there's no point trying to keep hidden."

Koneko wore a complex face, but Bova raised his face happily.

"Do not worry little cat! I, Bova shall burn this Vampire to cinders!"

"Fufufu, the Dragon of the group is showing a strong side. Is it because you've been promoted to being Zavi-chan's peerage member nyaaa? I've heard that many have asked, and you've been chosen, is that good for you?"

Bova wore pride on his face.

"Of course, this is a huge deal for me! I am going to be his herald, and no one shall get between me and my Zavian-sama after all!"

Kuroka smirked while Koneko held Zavian's hand tightly.

"Since the Vampire is already aware of our existence, I think it is best to get right into the thick of things."

Zavian watched as Xenovia pulled out an Excalibur.

Kuroka and Koneko hissed while Bova stared at it intently. Zavian just gave a curious stare to the sword, and then brushed a hand through his hair.

"So, it seems that you've really been given that sword. I'm surprised since you're so young."

Zavian's comment was met with a blank stare from Xenovia.

"It's because I'm a natural born Holy Sword wielder. I am being trained on how to use this fragment of the Excalibur. And also another sword. It is the same as yourself being given those Evil Pieces of yours."

"Large sword, vs Evil Pieces...seems like that Evil Pieces are more responsibility nyaaa. I mean, a peerage is forever, and a sword is passable nyaaa. Sorry if that sounds bad but that's how it is nyaaa~"

Kuroka meowed out, Xenovia gave Kuroka a curious stare.

"So, if you've become apart of Zavian's peerage, then it must mean that you hold some power. Is that right cat girl?"

"Well, not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty badass when I need to be nyaaa. Besides, Zavi-chan asked me to join his group, after he rescued me. It was like the Prince saving his naughty cat from naughty men."

"Oh, so you must have been apart of that black market scandal I have heard about."

Zavian gave a puzzled face.

"You've heard about that?"

"I keep my ear to the ground, yes. I've heard about you being apart of that. It seems that you did quite well-"

Before she could finish, a large banging sound occurred from the right, and dropping down was a corpse, making Kuroka jump.

"Geez! Stupid Vampire doing such things nyaaa."

Zavian gave Kuroka a bemused look, while Koneko clutched Zavian's hand even tighter.

"I wouldn't worry Koneko-chan, that was probably just a scare tactic. We don't have to worry if we stick together."

"...I hope you're right Zavian-san, I have a bad feeling from this fog."

Zavian could understand that, so he allowed his POD energy to circulate the area, and then with a wave of his hand, he disintegrated the fog completely, showcasing the rundown town that was around them, Xenovia gave an impressed look.

"You seem to have gained better control since we last met. Dispersing that fog while leaving everything else unaffected. That's quite the good way to use your Power of Destruction."

Zavian rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nah, it isn't anything really. It just would be easier for us to see what's happening around us."

As he said it, they heard a low moaning noise that sounded like "Aaaaaaah..." which surrounded their bodies. Kuroka shuddered at the sounds, and then her eyes widened when seeing that from the shadows, humans began coming out of there, but blood was coming from their eyes, and their mouth, and their bodies looked as if they had been torn apart.

"Oh crap, shouldn't they be dead? That ones missing like half his stomach."

Kuroka pointed out, Zavian looked over the humans who moved closer.

"They're most likely the Vampire's servants now. I suppose calling them Zombies wouldn't be out of the normal. Though mostly they're called Undead. Basically, they are humans that had low tolerance to the process of turning into Vampire's, and now are just walking corpses. If they bite others, then they could potentially turn into these Undead monsters as well. If left unchecked, they would wander the earth looking for humans and other creatures to bite and infect. The unquenchable thirst for flesh and blood is too much for these mindless beasts to handle, so they can only do that. It is quite depressing thinking about it honestly."

"Informative nyaaa. How do we get rid of them?"

Kuroka asked this time, as they came closer.

Zavian coated his hand in POD and shot it towards a group of the Undead, thrusting it through their bodies, and turned half of their bodies into nothingness, dropping the bottom halves to the ground which soon disintegrated into nothing.

"They aren't that hard to kill. But, to stop this happening, we should find the Vampire master and slay him directly. If he dies, then these people die as well. Since they're already Undead, there's nothing we can do for these humans, they're far beyond saving."

Koneko wore a complex expression, while Bova seemed pumped.

"Ooh yeah! Leave this to me!"

Bova rushed forward, and grew in several sizes. His Dragon flames spewed out of his mouth, and washed over the Undead humans, resulting there bodies being turned to ash, Bova looked down at his own body and cocked his head.

"Something wrong Bova-kun?"

Zavian asked while casually punching an Undead in the face with POD in his fist, crumbling the head of the creature, killing it off.

"I feel stronger than I did before. Amazing, so this is the power of the Evil Pieces huh. I've grown to be very strong!"

Kuroka chuckled lightly, before moving forward, and wiggled her fingers. From below the monsters, the ground turned into mud, and began sinking the creatures into the mud, who desperately tried to crawl their way out of the mud, but it kept dragging them down into the abbyss of the mud.

"This should keep them trapped for the moment. Shirone, why don't you go and deliver the killing blow nyaaa?"

"Yes, Onee-sama!"

Koneko lunged forward, tightening her fist, and punched the creature in the face, blowing off the head of the monsters that were stuck in the mud, taking down the enemies all together, Grayfia watched on and saw that the children had it so she and Griselda stayed back for the time being and watched carefully.

"As you said, these are quite weak!"

Xenovia raised her Excalibur, and sliced through one of the monsters, it turned to ash as it crumbled down to the ground.

"Heh, how did she turn it to ash?"

Kuroka asked while Zavian cocked his hand.

"Because of the darkened nature of these creatures, like how Devils can be harmed by Holy Swords, and Vampire's, these also have weaknesses, even more so since they are quite weak. But he has a good number of the Undead it seems. We should try and find the Master of these beasts take him out before the army becomes too much. They might be weak, but if he has an unlimited supply, then it would be dangerous for us to keep fighting for long periods of time."

"Then I'll go and slay the Vampire!"

Recklessly, Xenovia jumped over a good number of the Undead, and rushed into a nearby building, Zavian placed a hand over his head.

"Seems like that she's quite headstrong in battle."

"...It seems like it. Zavian-san, maybe you should go after her, and make sure she doesn't get herself killed."

Zavian thought the same and looked over his peerage members.

"Then I'll leave these beasts to you. With luck, the Vampire should be dead quite soon."

[Right!]

The peerage answered quickly, and Zavian leaped over the Undead, rushing into the building.

Grayfia watched calmly, and was sure that he would be alright.

She couldn't sense anything that was too dangerous.

All she could feel was a Vampire that seemed to be Middle Class Devil power at best. All he had was these Undead that would cause trouble, so she was alright with Zavian going into the building to help out Xenovia.

* * *

Getting into the building, Zavian walked forward and followed Xenovia's aura.

The building itself was quite large, Zavian thought it probably was a place where many people gathered. Zavian himself didn't feel worry and merely followed after Xenovia, feeling the deep darkness that was slowly gathering.

"Nice try."

When he felt the darkness going to attack, a sphere of destruction came around his body, the darkness hit the destructive energy, and crumbled to nothing upon touching the destructive energy, leaving Zavian completely safe.

He followed Xenovia's aura the best he could, and eventually, after going up some stairs, he found Xenovia on the second floor, moving around cautiously.

"Xeno-"

"Aaaah!"

Xenovia turned and swung her sword at Zavian since she was spooked.

Zavian pulled his head backwards, the sword slicing the air in front of his nose, and cut into the wall of the building.

"Mimicking our first meeting, huh Xenovia-san."

"Sorry, I was too focused on the mission." Zavian shook his head, calming her worries. "I thought that you'd stay outside. Why did you follow me inside of here?"

"I was worried about you Xenovia-san." He divulged to her surprise. "I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows, before turning to the left hand side.

"Anyway, if you're here, then we should search for the Vampire. What about the Undead?"

"I left my peerage members to deal with them. Since they aren't that powerful, it would be easy for them to deal with the army of the Undead."

Xenovia nodded "I see." and walked forward.

Zavian glanced out of the nearby window, seeing his peerage fighting off the Undead with the flames of Bova overcoming the Undead with ease, Kuroka kept using her mud techniques to sink them and Koneko used her wicked strength to destroy them.

Then he followed after Xenovia.

"Xenovia-san, there's something that's been on my mind for a while now."

"What is it?"

She asked, while looking around a corner.

Not seeing any worries, they continued.

"I've been thinking about you for a while now, even before getting the message from you. So when I got one, I was surprised. When we last saw one another, we were getting around to be friends. I didn't think we'd see one another. Actually, I thought that you'd probably forget about me."

"I tried to forget about you." Xenovia divulged. "I thought that a friendship between me and you wouldn't be able to be friends. So, I thought forgetting you would be best. But, I couldn't simply forget about you. I don't know what it is, but every time that I try, I can't simply stop thinking about you. So, when seeing that Vampire...in the past, I probably would have just slayed her, or left her to die. Yet...when I thought about when I was in that situation, you came to save me. So, I thought you could save her."

Zavian watched keenly as Xenovia confessed these things.

"I see...well, it gave us a chance to see one another again. You know Xenovia-san, I also wanted to ask about, do you have any friends within the Church? I recall you saying that no one really talked to you, has that changed?"

"No."

Zavian thought that was rather sad.

"How about trying to be more outgoing? I'm sure you'd find some good friends in the future if you tried your best."

Xenovia didn't say anything and simply continued down the corridor.

Zavian then stopped when he saw fog swelling around them, placing a hand on Xenovia's shoulder.

"What?"

"It seems that we've found the Vampire."

Xenovia narrowed her eyes when Zavian directed his hand to the mist.

[Kekeke, this is a rare sight to see. An Exorcist and a Devil working together?]

The mist around them began to form into a form of a man. The mist surrounded the figure, and formed a man with a corpse like skin, and deep blood eyes. From his face, he looked like a doll, but he had zero life coming from him, it was like looking at the dead.

"So, you're the Vampire who has been causing trouble. My name is Xenovia, and I am going to be your slayer tonight."

Xenovia raised her Holy Sword, while Zavian watched on keenly.

"Hmph, so a dog from the Church is trying to throw her weight around? That sounds about right. But you Devil boy, even I know you. Aren't you the Devil known as Zavian Gremory?"

"Seems like I'm famous. How do you do Vampire-san? I've heard about your misdeeds. Want to explain yourself before I send you into nothingness?"

The Vampire showed a dirty smile on his face.

"That's right, it seems like you are also a bit of a brat. Trying to butt into things that don't concern you. So, why don't we see if the rumours are true. Can you fight against my friends and survive to tell the-"

From behind Zavian, bats had been gathering.

But the man stopped dead in his tracks when Zavian merely placed his hand outwards, unleashing his destructive energy, washing over the bats that had tried to bite him and Xenovia. Xenovia jumped and looked to see the bats being extinguished with the intense power of Zavian's demonic energy.

The Vampire was left stood there, sweating nervously.

"W-Well, that was just a warm up! How about this?!"

From his hands, he directed them upwards, and spiders came down from the sky.

Zavian and Xenovia looked up and went to attack when the spiders spewed out some webs. Zavian felt suspicions from the webs, so he pulled back with Xenovia. With the webs hit the floor, the floor began to melt from the webs of the spider.

"Hahahaha! Even the great Zavian Gremory is worried about a few spiders!?"

The Vampire gave a challenging glare, while Zavian tilted his head.

"I wouldn't say worried, I would say that I am more cautious. But now knowing that they can do that, I can eliminate them right now."

Zavian raised his hand, and gathered his POD energy. However, before he could fire it, darkness came out from below Zavian in hands, Zavian noticed the movements of the shadows, and pulled backwards, while Xenovia sliced through the hands of darkness, and then turned to the Vampire, swinging her sword around in a clockwise fashion, unleashing a holy wave towards the Vampire who grimaced.

"Damn it! Become a shield!"

Using the spiders, they became a large shield that would block against the attack Xenovia sent out.

Zavian then shot off a good portion of POD energy, overcoming the spiders that had formed a wall, and killed them off instantly, and went for the body of the Vampire who cringed at the sight with the holy power coming closer to him.

"Shit!"

He attempted to turn into mist, but Zavian manipulated the POD that he shot off, and slammed against an area of the Vampire's body that hadn't turned to mist along with the holy power that Xenovia had sent out, smashing his body against the floor, and brought his body through the floor, his body breaking down to the first floor, and he let out a small cry as blood burst out of the wound from his body.

"It seems that you also underestimated me, and my friend Xenovia-san. You have seriously been thinking we probably were weak children, that was your mistake after all. Holy Swords, and Power of Destruction, it seems that we have good powers."

Zavian hopped down the hole, Xenovia attempted to do the same when she slipped on some wood, so Zavian flashed below her, and caught Xenovia in his arms.

Xenovia looked on towards Zavian, who was carrying her in his arms, and her cheeks turned slightly red.

"C-Catching me like this is shameful."

Xenovia made an excuse to get out of his arms, standing close by as they looked upon the Vampire.

Said Vampire was bleeding and overlooked Zavian and Xenovia stood together, gritting his teeth angrily.

"Y-You little bastard! You attacked me like that! Double holy and destructive powers!"

"You managed to survive, I was surprised."

Xenovia exclaimed joylessly.

Zavian on the other hand cracked his hand to the Vampire who flinched.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to send you to another place entirely. I'm sorry that our meeting was brief, but you have been causing a lot of problems. And those humans out there...no, those former humans, you took their bodies and used them for your own gain. That is disgusting, I hate people like you doing that."

The Vampire panicked, and tried to move away, but Zavian clicked his fingers, and from behind him, walls of ice grew upwards, and stopped him from moving backwards. With darkness swelling around the Vampire, his fearful hand went towards Zavian.

"I wont die to easily!"

Many hands of darkness went towards Zavian, who remained calm.

He went to move, but Xenovia swung her blade outwards, cutting through the darkness hands easily, reducing them to nothing, while the Vampire created magical circles in the air, and many balls of fire erupted outwards, Zavian cocked his head.

"Flames huh. I've dealt with stronger flames from a Phenex, and Dragon before. Flames like this are nothing to me!"

Zavian unleashed a destructive energy from his hands, and each sphere that he sent off went towards the circle of flames, going inside of the fire, and from the inside out, it completely destroyed the circle of fire, small embers falling down to the ground with a Vampire looking disturbed.

"I-I am a Vampire from a noble house! I wont die by you dogs so easily!"

The Vampire turned to fog and wrapped around Zavian.

But the young boy cocked his hand, and POD circulated around his body as a hand appeared from the fog, trying to grab his neck, but the POD energy grabbed the hand of the Vampire, the Vampire's eyes widening.

"This Power of Destruction is just an extension of me. So of course I can grab things with my Power of Destruction."

Zavian flicked his hand, and the Vampire was dragged out of its mist form with the hand being held, throwing the Vampire towards Xenovia, who grabbed her blade tightly, thrusting it deeply into the Vampire's body who let out a terrifying scream.

"You said you were a noble house Vampire. But you are what evil looks like. You abused, and killed those humans outside, they are nothing now because of you. Noble people are what Zavian Gremory is. At first, before I met him, I thought all others against my religion were the same, but now having seen the kindness of Zavian Gremory, I can say that even God would see that a friendship between an Exorcist, and a Devil would be fine if they are like Zavian Gremory."

Zavian felt touched by her words, as the Vampire's body was reduced to ash due to the fact that it was a Holy Sword that had slain the beast.

Then Xenovia flicked her head to the side, seeing Zavian smiling towards her.

"What's with the smile?"

"I was just thinking that I'm glad that I met you Xenovia-san."

Xenovia stiffened her body.

Her eyes darted left, hiding her surprisingly shy expression on her face.

"D-Don't be weird, you're a Devil and I'm an Exorcist, so we can't be friends or anything like that..."

"Then, how about when we see one another, we greet one another as friends, even if we can't legally be friends. If you need me Xenovia-san, definitely give me a call, okay?"

Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows, then turned back to Zavian calmly.

"I suppose that would be fine."

Zavian smiled lightly…

But then stopped when hearing a clapping coming from the left hand side.

Moving forward, Zavian and Xenovia saw someone cloaked within a hood.

Zavian could barely see their eyes, but he felt something weird about this person.

"Who are you exactly?"

Xenovia demanded, but the man waved his hand.

"This doesn't concern you human. You may leave now."

"Sorry, since you said human. What are you exactly?"

The man ignored Xenovia, and looked towards Zavian.

"Zavian-kun, it's been quite a while since I saw you last."

"W-Who the heck are you...and why are you speaking like that to me? As if you know me."

"I do know you." The man revealed dryly. "I'm quite interested in you." His eyes went towards his silver hair, within the crimson. "It seems that the crimson and the silver have met within your hair. By the way, I think silver is the better colour, what do you think?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about you weirdo. Could you tell me who you actually are?"

Zavian demanded, as the man came closer and closer.

"Don't worry about that for now. I'm definitely interested to see you grow my boy. Especially if you're her son."

"My Kaa-chan...do you know her?"

"You could say that." He laughed lightly as if it was a game. "Anyway, keep getting stronger Zavian-kun, then I'll give you my offer. It seems that it might be a welcomed reprieve to the life that you lead right now."

Zavian narrowed his eyes, and took a step forward, when the man raised his hand and barriers were formed.

"So, you wont let me any closer then?"

"Our time isn't to meet right now, in the future we will. Until then, keep growing stronger. I just couldn't resist to see you here, fighting so well, and so strong. Definitely, you're going to surpass your parents in the future, and I'll be there, watching."

The man clicked his fingers, and a magic circle appeared below him.

Zavian and Xenovia, due to being behind the barriers, couldn't get through, and he disappeared.

As soon as he disappeared, Xenovia released a breath.

"What a weird man. Do you know what he was talking about?"

"No...but, I get the feeling that I've probably met him before in my life. I wonder who that guy was?"

Zavian and Xenovia stood together and watched as the others came in.

Zavian kept wondering who that was as he explained to Grayfia what happened.

It seemed that she was completely unaware of the teleport until the last second that he had gone.

If he could even hide from Grayfia, then the man was very skilled, and that worried Zavian a little bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, a young silver haired girl casually sat on a couch with many Fallen Angels sat nearby, watching a television screen with a young crimson and silver haired boy appearing on said screen.

"Isn't he just so adorable?"

A female Fallen Angel cooed, while another wriggled her body.

"He can slay me anyday~"

The silver haired girl rolled her eyes, watching the young boy moving forward.

Others continued speaking about this boy, but the girl didn't even know who the hell he actually was.

She presumed that he was a Devil, that was popular.

But for the life of her, she didn't know who he was.

Seeing the girls confusion, an older man came closer.

"Vali, what's troubling you?"

The newly named Vali peered at the elder man who wore a weird smile on his face.

"Who is that Azazel?"

Azazel chuckled.

"You've never heard of Zavian Gremory?"

"Zavian...Gremory...huh."

That name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on where she had heard it before.

"That's right, that's Zavian Gremory, son of Sirzechs Lucifer, and Grayfia Lucifuge. He's just got his Evil Pieces. I must admit, I'm also a fan."

Azazel confessed to the bewilderment of Vali.

But Vali heard about being the son of Lucifer, and knew now that Zavian was the Maou's son, rather than being related to the actual Lucifer like she was.

"Why are you a fan? He's a child."

"Hahaha, it is because there's a few things I've seen before, that makes me intrigued is all. He'll be quite powerful in the future. And also, it seems that girls find him absolutely adorable. Even the female Fallen Angels have been captured by his appearance. What a kid huh."

"Hmph, a son of Lucifer, and his Queen. He's got to be powerful, hasn't he?"

"Ooh yeah, I'm sure he's quite..." Before he could finish, he saw the look on Vali's face. "Vali, what's going on with you exactly?"

Vali adopted a blood thirsty smile.

"Azazel, I want to fight him."

Azazel released a small sigh.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening. He's very well guarded, and I doubt that we could arrange that."

Vali wore a dissatisfied face, as Zavian waved to the camera cheerfully.

Vali's eyes narrowed considerably.

"To see the power of Zavian Gremory, the son of the Maou, I am very interested and nothing is going to stop me. Zavian Gremory, I'm coming for you."

Azazel gave Vali a worried look.

Once she had her mind on something, it was rarely ever changed.

And seeing an opponent with Zavian Gremory, she definitely would be interested in fighting a boy like that, and testing out her Longinus on his power.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, Elmenhilde was introduced and became Zavian's servant! We'll discover more about her and what happened to her next chapter, which is also going to be the last chapter before canon timeline starts for those wondering. Zavian got his Evil Pieces, and had invited a good chunk of his group to join which they agreed to, even Sona now knowing that her family would be alright with it, and the same for Ravel's family from last chapter. Xenovia also made her return, showing how much meeting Zavian changed her, having actually called him to help out Elmenhilde when she probably wouldn't of bothered beforehand, and the meeting with the mysterious strange (though most will be able to tell who it was), more of that will come into play soon enough!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who voted on what Elmen's Sacred Gear is going to be! What it is going to be, shall be revealed next chapter!**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zavian peerage**

**Queen; Sona.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Saji.**

**Bishops; Asia, Kuroka.**

**Knights; Xenovia, Tsubaki.**

**Pawns; Elmenhilde (two pieces), Bova (two pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Le Fay (two pieces).**

**Rias peerage**

**Queen; Akeno.**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Loup Garou.**

**Bishops, Gasper (mutation), Rossweisse.**

**Knights; Yuuto, Bennia.**

**Pawns; Issei (eight pieces).**

**Zavian; Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Elmenhilde, Kuroka, Saji (fem), Ravel, Vali (fem), Le Fay, Cao Cao (fem).**


	8. The half breeds!

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

**LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! It's going to be fun when we get to the Excalibur arc. Yeah, it's going to be fun to find out what she has~ I could see Elmen having something of that nature. That would be quite funny. Yeah, I could see fem Cao Cao being like that. That would be a cool concept, thanks for the suggestions! That would be an awesome moment from Zavian.**

**BMFoley; Don't worry, it isn't going to get much if any bigger at all now.**

**TehStorm; By canon timeline, he'd be quite powerful yeah. And yeah, that would be pretty awesome if he could~**

**Oblivious IJ; It seems that she has yeah~ I suppose it would yeah~**

**ShadowUzumaki55; He has yeah, he's been building his peerage since the beginning, and is doing his best. They are yeah, they can see the benefits of what's going to happen with Zavian. She has yeah, while she doesn't know or acknowledge it, she has developed a good understanding of a few things. She has yeah, Elmen's going to be shown through this chapter dealing with a few things. Maybe so yeah~ He's got to be dead careful yeah~ She isn't no. She's gunning for him now.**

**lio4567892012; Thanks very much!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, Vali's appeared now! Well, you never know what's going to happen~ Maybe Azazel could do something like that. She was yeah, she'll get more exposure in this chapter, and we'll learn more about her now. Yeah, he's had quite the impact on her and we'll see more changes in the future. He surely did yeah~ That would be giving it away, it's going to be a surprise for when they're introduced properly. They have a cute relationship huh~? Compared to how he is there, yeah he's pretty supportive. She was yeah, and yeah maybe they were there~ Yeah he probably wasn't training at a very young age. Glad that you liked it! It was quite fun huh~? Maybe so, we'll have to wait and see whats going to happen~ Yeah it could happen, since Vali's determined, I don't see why not. She could just drink blood to increase her shadows power like Gasper does. No worries, there could be a red version, they all do the same thing though. I know what Balance Breaker's they'd be. I think because the game itself was about depression among other themes, the Protagonist of that game literally became the new hope. It's sad, but I always thought that it was symbolic and quite an interesting take on it. You forgot Le Fay there hehe. I'd only ever have one Longinus with someone. Yeah I guess so. I don't see why they couldn't be. I could see him teaching Millicas a thing or two. Eh, probably not, just because while the story is fun and all, I'm not sure what I'd do with it that's not been done already. I like taking series, and coming at them at different angles.**

**Drake; Thanks very much! Yeah, most of them most likely wont appear, while they do have beautiful designs, not much is known in terms of personalty and all that.**

**Skull Flame; It was Elmen yeah. I can see why you'd think that. She has a Sacred Gear, it could turn into one in the future. It has yeah. I know, quite unique huh~? The Vampire huh...maybe it might come back later on as something important~ He has yeah, it's going to be difficult for Zavian. She is yeah, and yeah, don't let Xenovia near the net.**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much!**

**Guest 1; That sounds pretty awesome to me! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Arkraith; Thanks very much! Yeah, next chapter we'll be in canon timeline. Yeah, I enjoy stories like that, and thanks very much!**

**Guest 2; That would be quite funny, thanks for the suggestion!**

**AlphaOmega; It seems so yeah, she's been thinking about him. Yup, they all decided to go with him! She was dying at the time, and she didn't want to die, we'll see more of her thoughts in this chapter. Glad that you liked it! Yeah, it will be more explored in the future!**

**Lightwave; He surely does yeah, I suppose it could be like that. Yup, he's built some of his peerage! She certainly has yeah~**

**Neonlight01; I'm glad that you do! She has yeah thanks to her meeting with Zavian. She very well might come to him during that arc. We did yeah, we'll find out more in the future about what's happening with that.**

**weslyschraepen; Thanks for the votes, Cao Cao couldn't be in the peerage, there aren't any places left with the right amount of pieces needed for Cao Cao, maybe in a future peerage.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The half breeds!**

Laying within her bed, Elmenhilde wriggled around on the bed, and her eyes slowly opened her eyes.

She felt the softness of the bed, and the warmth of the area that was around her body.

She felt good about what was happening to her right now.

She couldn't remember what had happened, but it was slowly coming back to her. Remembering that she was being attacked, and was infected with light.

She remembered how the pain caused her to pass out, and felt like she was dying…

But then she remembered the boy.

The boy with the bright red eyes, and the bright crimson and silver hair.

It was something that she remembered, and couldn't help but wonder what had happened after that…

But a minute passed by, and it came back to her…

"A Devil..."

She had become a Devil.

She was turned into a Devil, and now she no longer was a Vampire.

But, what did that mean…?

She wasn't sure about that.

What it meant for her future.

But then as she was lying down on the bed, she heard a noise coming from beside her.

She stiffened.

Fear coming over her.

She almost was afraid to open her eyes.

She didn't want to know what that sound was.

But, she had to do something, and she decided after a minute, she'd take a look.

Slowly, hesitating her body, she took as long as she could to move towards the noise that was coming.

When she braved herself to look, she saw that Zavian was laying next to her, peacefully sleeping.

Her bottom lip trembled, especially when seeing that his shoulder was naked, which in turn, his upper body was probably naked. She hadn't seen a naked boy before, and befitting an Ojou-sama, she looked to be surprised and worried about what was going to happen.

While sleeping peacefully, Elmenhilde looked across the blanket covering Zavian's body…

But then freaked out.

"_A-Am I wearing clothes!?_"

She freaked out in her mind, looking down and saw in fact that she was wearing a dressing gown.

She was relieved by that…

But because she had to move the covers, she saw that Zavian's body was naked.

His legs, his chest, his butt.

She saw everything.

She even saw a certain male thing that caused her to blush immensely.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Elmenhilde jumped away from Zavian's naked form, but the scream caused him to stir.

Lazily, his eyes slowly opened, and peered at the Vampire girl that was before him.

Their eyes met, and Zavian gave a small smile on his lips.

"Morning…?"

Zavian groaned, lifting his body upwards.

Elmenhilde panted heavily, looking up and down the young boy who's naked body came more and more into her views. She saw his male part, and her cheeks burned red, and then she saw Zavian stretching his body.

"Aah, it is the morning after all." Zavian chuckled lightly. "It seems that I've really been woken up after all. Kukuku, it seems like I might have slept in a little bit." His eyes went to Elmenhilde who fell off the bed, and gave a smile. "Good morning Elmenhilde-san. I'm glad you're awake, you've been sleeping for over seventeen hours. But since you went through a harsh journey, I can see why that happened."

Zavian continued to wave to Elmenhilde, watched as Zavian stood upwards.

His naked body came into her views, and she felt her body twitching.

Her body heated up.

She unconsciously covered her own body despite the fact that she was covered up.

Then Zavian turned around, and picked up his underwear, making Elmenhilde murmur "I'm in a weird situation." while watching Zavian with unwavering eyes after the young boy put on his underwear, turning back to Elmenhilde who was left reeling from the sights of Zavian.

"Is something wrong my Vampire-chan?"

Elmenhilde inhaled slowly, lifting up her body and brushed her nightgown.

"Y-Yes, my name is Elmenhilde Karnstein, and I am from the Karnstein family. Th-Though I was turned into your Devil, do not expect me to suddenly become a slave!"

She spoke with the shaky voice of an Ojou-sama, Zavian chuckled lightly.

"Fufufu, I see, that's quite cute Elmenhilde-san. You speak with an Ojou-sama type voice, even more than Ravel-chan in some regards." Zavian placed his shirt on his body while Elmenhilde looked over his body, and focused on his hip area, unable to get it out of her mind. "Anyway, I'm sure this came as a shock."

"Y-You mean you being naked!? That's very shocking!"

Zavian released a chortle, slipping on his pants, and hopped onto the bed.

"Aah yeah, sorry about that. I was bathing you in demonic energy to speed up your awakening, otherwise it would have taken a few days since while your body had been taken away from the light poison, your mind was still affected deeply despite being reincarnated, so I helped the healing process along. I didn't want you to worry about the transition from Vampire to Devil. So, how does it feel to be without the light within your system?"

Elmenhilde overlooked her body, and peered down at said body.

She patted over her stomach and then her back.

"Weird, it's like it wasn't there. There's not even a side effect."

"That's right. Since you were reincarnated, you were released of the poison and given a new life. That's how it is after all, Elmenhilde-san."

Elmenhilde furrowed her eyebrows, as Zavian pulled closer.

But she pulled backwards, and looked to the bed.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? Why you were in that kind of situation?"

Elmenhilde didn't say anything.

She didn't think she'd be able to say anything.

She was worried about many things.

Now that she was a Devil, she wondered what she was going to do now.

But as Zavian looked on, the door opened to reveal Ravel and Sona stepping forward.

Elmenhilde, and Ravel locked eyes, then Elmenhilde pointed at her with wide eyes.

"W-Why does she look like me!?"

Ravel backed away slightly, hugging her upper body.

"You think we look like one another?"

Elmenhilde, like a proper noble lady, sat down on the bed, and crossed her hands together.

"Of course, your hair, and mine is similar, and so are our faces. I am fine with that though since it seems that this young Devil boy is gathering blonde haired girls."

Zavian pointed to himself.

Elmenhilde nodded.

"Yes, you. Are you attracted to blonde haired girls?"

"Erm..."

When Zavian tried to answer, Elmenhilde directed her hand to Ravel.

"Servant woman." Ravel scowled while Sona gave her a curious look. "Would you fetch me some food? Preferably virgins blood. Chop chop."

Elmenhilde clapped her hands together, as if she was ordering Ravel around.

Ravel didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"Who does she think I am?"

Ravel whispered to Sona who shrugged her shoulders.

"Excuse me, you can't order around Ravel-san like that."

Sona butted into the conversation.

Elmenhilde overlooked Sona, and then held up her nose in the face of Sona who also scowled.

"Either way, I am apart of this boys peerage now, so shall you do as I request servant girls?"

"We're apart of his peerage as well." Ravel spoke up, while trying to hold a dignified expression. "We actually outrank you because we joined his peerage before you did."

"Oh? How long?"

Ravel showed a shy face, Sona turned her eyes to Zavian who didn't know what to say.

"A...An hour or so...maybe less."

"So, that's the case. An hour or so. Is that right?"

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows, Zavian however placed his hands outwards.

"Vampire-chan, if you want blood, come with me."

Elmenhilde muttered "Very well." in a high class type voice, and walked off with Zavian, Ravel and Sona watched as the girl walked past. When she disappeared with Zavian, Sona and Ravel looked at one another, while trying to understand what she was doing.

* * *

Zavian lead Elmenhilde to the dining room, where a packet of blood had been laid out for her.

Elmenhilde salivated at the mouth, nearly losing her composure, but held it together when seeing Kuroka and Koneko sat together, eating some food.

"So, is this good Elmenhilde-san?"

"I suppose so."

Kuroka and Koneko didn't like the tone that she used with that then.

"I see, then please eat to your hearts content!"

Elmenhilde brushed her face, and sat down.

Zavian sat down near Koneko and Kuroka. Koneko sat on his lap, and cuddled against him. Elmenhilde watched on as she drunk some of the blood, and almost melted at the feeling of the blood running down her neck.

But then she looked at Koneko who was sat on Zavian's lap.

"So, is she some house cat that sits on your lap?"

Elmenhilde asked while wiping her face.

Koneko's eyes narrowed considerably, while Kuroka smacked her lips together.

"She's also a peerage member of mine Elmenhilde-san."

Zavian answered, calming down Kuroka and Koneko with a wave of his hand.

Elmenhilde brushed her mouth with the cloth before her.

"I see, so it seems that there's a good number of girls within your group. That's nice."

Somehow, Kuroka felt pissed that she said it like that.

But Zavian just smiled.

"Anyway Elmenhilde-san, want to talk about why you were on the run like you were? Is it because you're a half Vampire?"

"Y-You know I am a half Vampire?"

She couldn't hide her surprise when Zavian said that.

She had hoped to keep that to herself. Though she half expected that he'd find out somehow.

Zavian however continued with a smile.

"Of course, because you've got a Sacred Gear."

"I do?"

Elmenhilde dropped the more high class type persona she wore, and looked to be genuinely intrigued.

"Yes that's right. I suppose that you were unaware of it, after all. But yes, you have a Sacred Gear, would you like to find out what kind of Sacred Gear that you have?"

Elmenhilde looked on with a surprisingly happier demeanour than before.

But then she remembered something, and lowered her head.

"Not right now. I'd like to have a bath if that's permitted?"

Zavian inclined his neck.

"Of course. I'll take you for the bath if you want?"

Elmenhilde brushed her lips with the nearby cloth.

"If it has to be like that, then that's fine with me."

Zavian smiled brightly, and nodded his head strongly.

* * *

Later on, while Zavian took Elmenhilde for a bath, Ravel, Sona, Tsubaki, Kuroka, Koneko and Bova all gathered, and Ravel looked between the group before she continued strong.

"That Vampire girl seems to have a little bit of a problem."

Ravel began while looking at the others.

Koneko's mouth turned into a frown.

"...She called me a house cat."

"Arrogant girl. She was speaking to Shirone like she can say such things. Little Vampire loli-sama is really naughty sometimes nyaaa. I might have to punish her for such horrid language."

Kuroka added after Koneko, Tsubaki placed a finger to her lips.

"She hasn't really spoken to me. But she did call me something like "Mirror servant." or something. I guess that she was a noblewoman before becoming apart of Zavian-sans peerage. We shouldn't judge her until we get to know her."

"Tsubaki's right. This is a transition, she might just be trying to cope in her own way since she has been turned into a Devil recently, and is with strangers. Even if some of the things she says are rude, we have to remember this is all new to her."

Sona added into the conversation.

Kuroka folded her arms.

"I don't know, I think she might just be rude nyaaa."

"Well, you also tried to attack Zavian-kun at one point Kuroka-san, so we should give her the benefit of the doubt."

Sona reminded Kuroka who knitted her brows.

Koneko hugged her knees into her chest.

"...I'm sure that Zavian-san would want us to be kind to her."

"I'll burn her if she tries anything bad with Zavian-sama~"

Bova added while chipperly swaying side to side.

Kuroka smirked.

"I agree with the Dragon."

Bova and Kuroka nodded their heads together, Sona inhaled slowly.

"We just have to do our best in making sure that we can get along with her. She's apart of the peerage now, she'll be with us forever, so we have to make an effort to try and get along with her. Is that acceptable with you all?" They grumbled, and inclined their heads. "Good, then we should begin trying our best with her."

Zavian came into the room as Sona said that, looking between his peerage.

"Talking about Elmenhilde-san?" They all nodded. "I know that she has been a little rude, but I get the sense that she's quite scared right now. The way that she looks at us is with worry. Since she has been reincarnated, I can understand why. So lets strive to make it easier for her."

[Yes!]

They cheered happily, Zavian gave them each smiles.

"She's also got a Sacred Gear, so we'll be finding out what that does in the near future."

"Since she has a Sacred Gear, she'd be the second person with a Sacred Gear after Tsubaki-sama here. Could be useful."

Ravel added onto the conversation, while Sona folded her arms.

"Zavian-kun, what kind of Sacred Gear could it be? I wouldn't say Longinus since it took a few pieces to reincarnate her, and a Longinus might've taken more, even with your power it would take more pieces."

"Good question. Whatever it is, I'm sure that it is going to be useful. We'll figure it out together. Even if it isn't a Longinus, a Sacred Gear on the peerage is still very useful no matter what kind of power it would be."

Zavian cheerfully stated, the others seemed to be pleased with that.

Though some were being worried about it.

* * *

That night, Zavian lead Elmenhilde towards a bedroom, and saw that she was being distant.

But he also understood why she was distant.

Though he wanted to cross the distance the best that he could.

"So Elmenhilde-san, is there anything that I can do for you? Before we got to bed that is."

Zavian asked Elmenhilde who played with her fingers.

"I...no, I'm fine, thank you very much."

Elmenhilde spoke with that high class voice once more, Zavian thought that it seemed to be cracking once in a while.

"Elmenhilde-san, are you worried about something?"

"No, why would I be?"

She answered while looking in front of her.

She didn't make eye contact.

"It must be scary, since you don't know any of us. Since you didn't have any choice other than death, are you now regretting becoming a Devil? I know Vampire's, and Devils don't get along normally, but we don't have to be enemies. We're going to be family forever now."

"Family...forever huh..."

Elmenhilde murmured out, seemingly thinking about what he was saying.

"That's right, I want to make your life easier Elmenhilde-san. You can talk to me about anything you know. Like, why you were in that city. I thought that noblewomen such as yourself, wouldn't be in such a place. Considering that Vampire's are particular about such things."

Elmenhilde bit her lower lip, and pondered what he said as they stopped outside of the door that was to her bedroom.

"I was just out for a walk, and I then was caught up by idiotic humans that tried to attack me that's all."

She brushed her face, Zavian noticed that she was hiding the truth about something.

"I see, so that's what happened. Your family, your Vampire and human family, I could contact them you know? To let them know that you're alive."

"...They wouldn't care..." She lowered her voice while speaking, Zavian caught it, furrowing his eyebrows. "It doesn't matter, I'm a Devil now. Vampire's wont want to associate with a Devil like me anyway."

Zavian felt sorrow for Elmenhilde in that moment.

His hand gently petted her head, but she pulled away and turned her neck sideways.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No, of course not."

Zavian folded his arms, glancing at the door.

"This is your room Elmenhilde-san. My room is a few doors down, it is marked so if you need anything, please come and get me. Don't worry about being a burden or anything, anything you need, and I can give it you to the best of my ability."

Elmenhilde fiddled with her fingers.

"Can I ask..."

"Yes Elmenhilde-san?"

Elmenhilde chewed her bottom lip, and thought about what she was going to say.

But then she shook her head, and opened the door.

"I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight."

"O-Okay, goodnight Elmenhilde-san."

Elmenhilde went into her room, and closed the door.

Zavian watched the door for a few moments, before walking away from the door.

* * *

He walked towards his bedroom, but he saw that Sirzechs was calling him over to his room, so he walked towards it, and saw that Millicas was crying.

"Where's Kaa-chan?"

"She's catching up on her work. So..."

His eyes went to the baby, Zavian glanced at Sirzechs who looked sheepish.

"You want me to settle the baby?"

"Sure, if that's what you want~"

Zavian shook his head.

"Only if you help me with my cute Pawn."

Sirzechs chuckled "Deal." as he handed the bottle to Zavian.

Zavian picked up Millicas, and began feeding him, while Sirzechs continued doing some work.

"Thanks for this Zavian, your Kaa-chan has more work to catch up on, but I've got some to do, and Millicas seems to not cry for you so thanks."

"No problem."

"So, you're having problems with your new Pawn?"

Zavian glanced at Millicas who looked peaceful in Zavian's arms.

"Not problem per-say. It's just, I feel like she's not letting anyone close. And I heard her speak to Ravel-chan and the others in a slightly rude way...yet, I get the feeling that it wasn't her true self, if that makes sense."

"I think so. She's hiding behind a facade, is that what you think?"

Zavian inclined his neck.

"Maybe it is because she's new to this world, and scared. I mean, she is a Vampire, but my peerage members aren't sure about her. I wish that I could get through to her, but I don't know how to approach the subject..."

"Well, you can just be yourself Zavian."

Zavian cocked his head.

"Is it that simple?"

"Of course my son! You did amazing with Kuroka and Koneko, so I'm sure you'll get through to this Vampire girl! Just use your Gremory charm, and do your best!"

"Thanks, I think~"

Zavian chuckled out lightly, and thought about Elmenhilde, and what he was going to do to help her out since he didn't want to have an unhappy peerage member.

He was going to do his best from now on.

* * *

Two days later, Zavian attended another party that he was summoned too. This time, he took his peerage members, and was showing them to the Zavian Faction. Some were jealous that Zavian chose who he did and not them, some where very happy to see Zavian gaining peerage members, and others just clapped happily.

Elmenhilde looked unsure of how to feel about this.

Seeing the eyes on her.

Zavian had asked if she wanted to sit it out, but with a high class voice, she said "That wont do." and stood beside Ravel. Ravel herself glanced at Elmenhilde who brushed her face with her fingers, and seemingly was ignoring her for the most part.

But for Zavian, he was glad that he could show off his peerage members as he was proud of them all already. And also, because he knew that the Underworld would want an announcement about his peerage members already since news travelled fast within the Underworld, and had to show them off like he did.

But as he was showing his peerage members to the Underworld, and his Faction, he felt cold eyes on his form.

He looked around the area, and while everyone seemed happy, and cheerful, he saw a pair of cold eyes on his form. Since this area was monitored by very strong people, Zavian didn't feel threatened at all.

But the cold eyes of the young girl made him unsure of what to think about this girl.

"It seems to be going quite great Zavian-kun."

Sona whispered to Zavian as he signed some autographs for some fans.

"Yes, it does seem to be going well. I just heard that I inspired some children to try harder. I think that's amazing for someone like me."

Zavian grinned while swaying side to side.

"I suppose that would be good for you." Sona's eyes went to Elmenhilde who seemed to look awkward about eyes being on her. "I wonder if she is able to handle this kind of situation. Though she's been a Devil for a few days now, she's been quite closed off from us."

"I know. I'm gonna try and get through to her. She seems to still be worried about what's happening around her. But, I'm sure we'll be able to find some common ground somewhere with her."

Sona muttered "I hope you're right." while continuing to assist Zavian on his duties by what was happening.

* * *

By the end of it, Zavian and the others left the main hall, and went into a side room where Sirzechs Knight and Bishop stood, since they had been tasked to be Zavian's bodyguards that day, they talked amongst themselves, Kuroka raised her hands to the sky.

"Did you see my fans? They all cried "Kuroka-sama~" like they love me~"

Zavian gave Kuroka a bemused look while Koneko took a sip of water.

"...We're quite famous despite just joining Zavian-san's peerage."

Ravel raised a hand to her forehead, brushing some strands of hair out of her eyes.

"It's because of Zavian-sama's status. Because he's chosen us as his peerage, we'll also be under the spotlight now. It is going to be quite interesting to see what's going to happen in the future when this all happens. Especially when we enter the Rating Games, that's going to help rise us to stardom faster than you could blink if we do well. Which I have no doubts we will."

Ravel said it with confidence, something Zavian liked.

"Haha, that's right Ravel-chan, we'll be using all of our powers to become Champions of the Rating Game!"

Having heard what he said, Tsubaki brushed her black hair.

"I didn't know the fans could be intense with throwing their...undergarments at Zavian-san."

Tsubaki's confession made Sona smile lightly.

"They are quite enthusiastic with us it seems."

"Yeah! Many lady Dragon's also threw their love my way kukukuku~"

Bova chuckled out, having some lipstick marks on his face.

"Fueee, Bova-kun is also becoming popular with those lady Dragon's. Did any catch your eyes Bova-kun?"

"D-Don't say that! It's embarrassing!"

Bova admitted while blushing lightly.

Zavian chuckled as did the other peerage members, besides one.

Zavian's eyes went to Elmenhilde who was being quiet.

"Elmenhilde-san, are you alright? Did you have fun today? I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but we'll be beside you."

Elmenhilde looked up from her seat, and gave a dignified nod of her head, but everyone saw how stiff the nod was, almost as if she was forcing it out of herself.

"Of course, it is to be expected of a noblewoman such as myself to be used to these kind of deals. I handled it easily."

Zavian wondered why she seemed so distant about what she was saying.

But before he could finish, Zavian heard a knock at the door.

So he went over, and opened it, revealing the young girl Zavian noticed before within the large hall. Her eyes scanned over Zavian's form, while the young boy just stared deeply into her eyes, Zavian himself remained calm while the girls face curled upwards.

"So, you're the great Zavian Gremory."

Her cold words caused Zavian to twitch his body.

"Who might you be?"

Zavian asked kindly, sensing a good level of power coming from the young girl.

"My name is Vali, and I've come to challenge you to a fight."

The other members of the peerage all looked up towards Vali, while Zavian gave a bemused stare, seeing that guards nearby were putting distance between Zavian and Vali.

"You've come to challenge me?"

Zavian asked, while his peerage moved closer.

"That's right. The Maou-sama's son, I have been wanting to test my power against. It seems that you have meetings with other types of factions come here. This would be my only chance to come and challenge you to a fight."

Bova, upon hearing that, moved forward, and showed a daring face.

"Hmph, challenging my King to a fight are we!? If you can't beat me then you'll never be able to beat Zavian-sama!"

Vali's eyes went towards the Dragon who was snarling.

Then her eyes went towards Zavian.

"I haven't come to fight a Dragon. Though if that's the case, then I would be alright with that."

"Why would we fight one another though?"

Zavian asked the girl who continued to smirk.

"Are you worried that I'd beat you?"

Sona furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I wouldn't say such things easily. Zavian-kun is the number one youth of the Underworld in our age bracket right now, it would be a mistake if you take Zavian-kun lightly."

Sona's words only made Vali more hungry for battle.

"If that's the case then that sounds amazing. If he's truly the strongest youth then maybe he could be a challenge for me."

Ravel moved closer to Vali.

"Excuse me but you can't simply just come here and ask for a fight. Zavian-sama is very busy, and has many duties-"

"I don't care."

Ravel's eyebrows twitched while Vali's eyes turned to Zavian himself.

Bova however huffed, and stepped forward.

"Sorry, but I am Zavian-sama's herald. I can't stand by while he is being challenged. So if you want to fight against Zavian-sama, then I will stand in his place, and fight you myself! Is that acceptable young girl?!"

Vali glanced at Bova, then towards Zavian.

Feeling the power of the pair, she brushed past Bova who angrily snarled, and stood near Zavian.

"I want you to fight me, not your subordinate."

Zavian wore a complex face.

"Again, why would I fight against you? I don't have any reason to fight against you."

"Hmph, is there any other reason than to accept a challenge?" Zavian shrugged his shoulders, causing Vali to move closer. "I've got a Longinus." Zavian's eyebrows raised with intrigue. "I knew that might catch your ears. If you want to fight against someone with a Longinus, then I suggest fighting against me."

Zavian felt more intrigue coming over him, while Ravel huffed.

"Nonsense, how do we know you've got a-" Before Ravel could finish, a pair of light wings came out of Vali's back, Ravel stopped in her tracks. "O-Oh, it seems that you do have light wings after all...ehehehe, it seems that your wings of light are a real thing...s-so, that's a Longinus huh..."

"Zavian-sama! I'd consider it an honour if I fought against this Longinus user!"

Bova requested, Zavian thought about it for a few moments.

Vali looked at the Dragon, then smirked.

"Whatever, you want to lose, then that's fine."

Bova growled, and had to be held back by Zavian.

"Seriously! Speaking as if I'm weak! I wont allow that to happen again!"

Zavian petted Bova's head while the others watched on.

"It's alright Bova-kun, don't worry about it now. I'll handle this in your honour."

Zavian's eyes went towards Vali.

"By the way, read this."

Vali tossed a letter at Zavian who caught it with one hand.

The others looked over Zavian's shoulder as he opened the letter, showcasing Sirzechs signature demonic power, so he knew it was from him.

"I see, so you got permission from my Tou-chan."

"I didn't care about such things, an important guy I know said he'd do things for your Tou-sama if I was allowed to fight you. It will be monitored of course."

As she said that, Zavian noticed that Sirzechs Knight, and Bishop stepped forward.

"That's correct Zavian-sama, your Tou-sama, Sirzechs-sama, asked us to watch over this fight. It seems that Sirzechs-sama thought that this might be interesting."

Souji spoke up, Zavian nodded his head, then cocked his eyebrows to Vali once more.

"Whoever your friend is, seems to have gone to great lengths for us to fight."

Vali shrugged.

"He's intensely interested in my Longinus' growth, and also you personally. So he went far to get this."

Zavian stroked his chin, and thought about it.

"It seems that you do have a Longinus. I can't deny that the chance to fight a Longinus is thrilling for me, and if Tou-chan said it's fine, and it will be just a match that would test our skills, and be stopped if it went too far... If that's what you want, then I suppose we could have a little battle between us if that's what you desire."

Vali's smirk grew larger, and larger.

"Follow me then."

Shoving her hands in her pockets, Vali walked off, Zavian followed after her with the other peerage members following. Even Elmenhilde though she found it weird that he was going to be excited to fight a Longinus.

* * *

Walking outside, Sirzechs' Bishop formed a large barrier around them and then watched on in case something were to happen.

Vali took her hands out of her pockets, and showed a smirk on her face.

"Then, I'm ready when you are."

"Sounds good to me. You can make the first move if you want."

Vali huffed, and muttered "Your funeral." before extending the light wings, shooting for Zavian at high speeds.

"Fast."

Kuroka murmured, seeing Vali appear before Zavian and went to punch him...but Zavian's power radiated outwards, and created a thick demonic energy that went towards Vali who backed down since she couldn't use her power right away and created a distance between the two of them.

"Hahaha! That's my King! There's no way you're going to beat my King!"

Bova boasted happily, but Vali smirked, and extended her wings of light, coating her hands in demonic power, and punched the POD energy, and the wings of her Sacred Gear activated, shining brightly.

[Divide!]

The power of Zavian's POD shot was reduced by half, Sona and the others glared on as Vali released her power inside of the POD power, and destroyed it with her own power, but Ravel noticed that Vali's hand had been hurt from punching the power and blood came from her hand, Vali smirked at the sight and merely waved her hand as if she wasn't that bothered, Souji nodded his head slowly at the sight.

"Good, Zavian-sama. Use your head."

Souji murmured, while MacGregor watched with keen interest.

"So, even when I used demonic power, you still managed to use your power to harm my skin, and caused me to bleed. Heh, the rumours of your strength isn't false. Even at half power, I still had to put some effort into the attack that I used."

Vali said it with genuine happiness.

She seemed to be excited fighting against Zavian like this.

Zavian himself watched carefully while Ravel's eyes narrowed.

"So, that's the power of a Longinus...to even cut in half the power of Zavian-sama, what a terrifying object to hold."

Ravel murmured, Sona folding her arms.

"It's Divine Dividing."

"What's that?"

Elmenhilde asked Sona, who went to explain when Kuroka did.

"It's a good tier Longinus that has the power to halve the power of the enemies, and add that power to themselves to grow stronger. The excess power of the taken power leaves the wings power if Vali's power is full, leaving Vali's power there at top notch. Though it doesn't recover stamina at all."

"So, her power is always top notch, yet her stamina wouldn't recover?" Kuroka nodded at Koneko. "So to defeat her, either take her down or exhaust her stamina."

Kuroka inclined her neck.

"That's what it has to be. Though injuring Vali would be enough. If Zavi-chan could injure her enough, then she wouldn't be able to fight. Even if her power is top notch, it wont help if she can't move to actually use that power nyaaa."

Sona understood what Kuroka was saying, as Zavian gained a smile on his face.

"So, that's the power you wield. What an intense Longinus power. I have to admit, this is a dream come true for me. To fight against a Longinus. I've heard they're the pinnacle of the Sacred Gear's, and Divine Dividing if I recall has the spirit of Albion, the White Dragon inside. So, that is going to gift you some more power in the future."

At his words, Vali was glad to hear something like that.

It seemed like he wasn't just someone that had power, he was quite intelligent in a fight as well.

"Indeed, I was birthed with that power from my human side, and I will use this, and my demonic energy to defeat all before me."

"And since you have demonic power, you're also a Devil then." Vali didn't say anything. "It's alright, being half Devil and half human is fine with me, I don't mind either way. Actually, it has given you this Longinus, so that's amazing, isn't it?"

Vali adopted a sly smile while Zavian noticed that Elmenhilde's face curled downwards about what was just said.

"Sure, I guess. So why don't you-"

"Come at thee!"

Zavian pointed his fingers at Vali like guns, and shot off bullets of POD at high speeds.

Vali was surprised at the sight of Zavian's power and used her wings to fly right at Zavian while dodging the attacks of Zavian. But each time she dodged, Zavian manipulated his own power, and turned it right back of Vali from behind, surprising the young silver haired girl, who shot upwards as the powers came towards her, but Zavian directed his hand upwards, and the POD shot right up into the air for her body.

"Not bad Zavian Gremory, controlling the flow of your power is definitely amazing."

Vali cupped her hands together, and shot off her own demonic power towards Zavian's own incoming power. But, as the demonic power neared Zavian's, he flicked his fingers, and the POD shots avoided Vali's own demonic shots, continuing to go for Vali.

When one reached her body, Vali went to punch it, but it circulated around, and struck her side, destroying some of her clothing along with causing some blood to appear at her side, Vali winced at the feeling, and saw more shots coming for her, so she waved her hands outwards, and her demonic power came out as an omni-directional wave of energy, clashing with Zavian's POD shots, destroying his POD shots, but that gave Zavian the chance to concentrate some POD shots in one place, destroying Vali's wave enough to allow some power to slide through, gathering towards her body, and slammed against her chest, blowing her out of the sky and sent her towards the ground.

"Yes! That's it Zavian-sama!"

Ravel cheered, seeing Zavian's idea come about, Tsubaki looked on with an impressed face.

"Amazing, he caught a Longinus user off guard. I didn't think that would happen. What kind of monster is Zavian-san?"

"A very benevolent one."

Sona pushed up her glasses while she said it, Elmenhilde watched keenly at the sight.

Vali's body flipped in the air, and landed on her feet.

But, she panted a little bit, looking down at the wound that she had suffered from Zavian.

But rather than being angry, she was truly happy.

She was so happy that she began laughing.

"Hahahaha! Yes, this is it! This is what I've been researching! It was said that the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia wasn't a pushover! I think you're the strongest opponent I've fought that's my age...no, maybe even adults as well, you'll definitely be a monster in the future."

"Hehehe, thanks Vali-san. Don't worry about the complicated stuff though, I am having a tough time against you. Fast, agile, and able to use your Longinus quite well. I'd ask about Balance Breaker, but it seems that you haven't obtained it yet. Have you had a dialogue with Albion yet?"

Vali scrunched her brows together.

"I haven't obtained Balance Breaker, but a small part of me is regretting that I haven't. Maybe armour right now would help protect me against your Power of Destruction. I am surprisingly worried about your power hitting me. But I still wont give up so easily!"

Vali summoned her demonic power around her into many spheres that shot off towards Zavian's body in large bursts. Zavian chuckled, and stepped forward, summoning his POD around him, which he shot off in many blasts that attacked Vali's own power, causing them to explode, Zavian noticing that Vali put more power into it than normal.

As he was cancelling out the powers, Zavian saw Vali had disappeared, so he looked around.

Only to realize that she was coming down from the sky, so he raised his hand as a fist came downwards, summoning a barrier, to block Vali's fist, causing the barrier to shake around with the intense fist that she used.

Vali however smirked, and her Sacred Gear wings grew.

[Divide!]

Dividing the power of the barrier, Vali sent off a point blank range of demonic power towards Zavian's barrier, breaking through said barrier with intense demonic power, and went for Zavian's body, causing the others, even Elmenhilde, to gasp.

"Zavian-sama!"

Ravel called out with worry…

But then she saw that from the centre of the demonic power, a crimson and silver light had been shining, and soon, a wave of energy came out, and destroyed Vali's demonic power, but had received a some small wounds on his upper body, and then the POD that he had shot out, all congealed around Vali, coming at all directions.

"Damn it!"

Vali growled, and flew upwards, but stopped when the POD energy got closer to her, and blocked her path, shooting down towards her, and from the left, and right hand sides. Even from below, it was all coming for her body.

Vali couldn't deny that she was enjoying this very much.

This was better than she thought that it would be.

She was having a blast, and she didn't want to stop either.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Vali raised her power, and shot off energy all around her body, attacking the POD shots that were coming for her body, creating large explosions within the air, and thanks to the barrier from stopping it coming out.

But the barriers the guards at made where cracking because of the intense power that Vali and Zavian were releasing.

Because of the fact that the powers created a large fog, the others couldn't see what was going on, until they saw a white light shooting downwards, Bova's eyes narrowing at the sight, and knew he wouldn't be able to take that on in the moment, seeing how fast Vali was.

"Then if you're great at long range combat, short range would be bad for you!"

Vali thought that Zavian had been caught off guard.

However, the fist that Vali sent at Zavian was blocked with his arm being coated with POD energy, Vali retracted her hand when seeing Zavian's smile that was protruding forward brightly.

"Sorry about that Vali-san, but my Tou-chan taught me how to fight with my hands."

Zavian thrusted his fist forward, so Vali returned it with an equally strong blow, their fists colliding shook the barrier, which cracked largely, shaking even the ground with the intense shock wave that came off their colliding fists, Sona and the others watched on with interest, while MacGregor strengthened the barrier so it didn't break.

"Wow, that fist collision, made even a strong dome like that shake around."

Ravel showed her impressed face, while Bova's face curled downwards.

"It seems that I'm currently not on the level to do that. I could hardly see Vali moving at all..."

"Ooh don't worry about it Dragon-chan." Kuroka cheered him up, petting the back of his head. "These people are freaks, give it time Bova-chan, you'll grow stronger, I'm sure that you can do amazing things~ Zavi-chan still thinks you're very strong you know~?"

Kuroka cheered up Bova, while Elmenhilde watched on curiously.

"You're right! I am his herald, so I'll grow even stronger!"

Bova smirked strongly with a toothy grin.

Then they watched as Zavian and Vali had a fist fight with their fists matching each other blow for blow, unable to break through as they went about the same speed, their colliding fists destroyed the ground around them with the demonic power that they were releasing. Also since Zavian was using his POD, Vali couldn't directly touch him so she couldn't steal his power at all.

"Zavian-sama is using his demonic power to keep Vali-sama at bay."

Ravel noted, Koneko furrowed her eyebrows.

"It seems that this Vali has just as much stamina as Zavian-san. If they keep fighting against each other like this then they might not be able to come to a conclusion. We have to assume one of them is going to make a bold move, as they must realize it as well."

Ravel agreed with what Koneko was saying, and watched keenly as their blows continued destroying the area around them.

As they fought one another, Kuroka sensed something from behind and saw a man walking closer to them. She felt the power coming off him, and knew it was strong.

"Hey, Queen-chan, it seems that we have an unwanted guest."

Sona glanced behind her, and saw that it was Azazel of the Fallen Angels.

"Azazel, I know your face. I've seen it in a book before, and you haven't changed your appearance in a long time. What are you doing here? Is it to observe this fight?"

Azazel waved towards Sona and the others who narrowed their eyes.

"Sorry to suddenly come. It seems that Vali was too excited, and came here while my back was turned even though I spent all that time getting permission for her to do this now." His eyes went towards Vali and Zavian, seeing the pair continuing their fight. "My, the son of the Maou-sama, is able to fight Vali like this. Fantastic."

"So, that girl is with you then?"

Sona demanded from Azazel who chuckled.

"I tried to control her from not being reckless like this, but once she sets her mind onto something, then she can't be controlled. Honestly, I was worried so I came to see what has happened. But here she is, fighting against him so hard, and strong. Yet, he's holding his own. In terms of talent, Vali has abundance, but seeing Zavian Gremory like he is, I'm very pleased to see he himself is just as talented as his Tou-sama and Kaa-sama. No, maybe even more talented." He spoke with delight, then looked towards Sona. "By the way, do you think Zavian would give me his autograph?"

Sona was baffled, Ravel stepped forward.

"If you're good, then I'll speak to Zavian-sama about it."

"Hohoho, what a High Class Devil girl."

Ravel watched on curiously.

Zavian and Vali continued their sparing match.

They continued for a few minutes, before Vali pulled backwards, along with Zavian who panted.

"Not bad Vali-san, you are a strong opponent."

"Heh, I thought that you wouldn't live up to the hype, but here you are, living up to some good hype. But I'm going to have to end this now, as I'm running out of stamina. If I keep fighting you, then we might both have a stalemate, and I wont allow that to happen!"

Vali extended her hands and created a light with her demonic energy. The light was blinding, and made Zavian narrow his eyes at it, but Vali gave a smirk, and caused the light to become even blinding.

Since it wasn't a light power that could cause harm to others, it was just blinding light.

Vali then smirked, and thought that she had him.

Seeing Zavian cover his one eye, she rushed forward, where barriers came up from the ground.

The barriers seemed thick, but Vali shot up into the air, and went around to the left hand side.

She hid her presence, so she wouldn't be seen.

That's when she charged forward, while hiding her presence the best she could, using demonic power to fool Zavian's senses, as making it shoot towards the barriers, causing them to shake violently, thinking that she would have him.

Vali came closer, and went to grab Zavian sneaking close...

When Zavian turned to her, grabbed her wrist, mere inches from his body, Vali looked surprised.

"You couldn't of seen me coming. I even hid my power from you and distracted you with my aura, so how did you..."

Zavian pointed to his fake eye to the confusion of Vali.

"My eye isn't real you see. It can see through blinding light like that. It was a good tactic. If I didn't have my eye like this, then it would of worked. Sorry about this!"

Before Zavian could throw her away, Vali bent her body to kick Zavian, who was forced to let go and block with his arm, but in that moment, Vali unleashed a wave of energy, crashing against Zavian's body, and flung him backwards.

The others watched on as Vali came close, and punched Zavian in the torso, causing him to spit out bile, and his power was then stolen, flinging him to the ground and a small cloud of smoke appeared around his form.

[Divide!]

Azazel raised his brows.

"So, the fight is over."

Sona glanced at Azazel.

"I don't think that's true."

Azazel cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"Oh? You think that's it. Vali has stolen his power, what can he do about that? It is a powerful Longinus, and has halved his power. Even if it doesn't take stamina, his power has depleted, you can't recover that so easily."

Sona didn't say anything as Zavian let out a small breath, standing up from the small crater.

"That's right, now you're finished. Thanks for the fight, I had a lot of fun."

Zavian didn't budge an inch as Vali came closer.

Since he had half of his power stolen, he could feel Vali at full power.

But her stamina was falling even with the power she had.

When she got close, and went to shoot off a powerful blast…

The power went through Zavian's body, and his body began shaking, then he disappeared.

Vali was surprised.

She hadn't even seen him craft an illusion.

She looked left, and right, and couldn't find him at all.

But then she felt a power swelling behind her body, so she turned and saw that Zavian was stood there, with his hands cupped together, so her eyes narrowed and rushed towards him.

"Do you think that you'd best me Zavian Gremory!?"

Vali increased her demonic energy, and punched forward.

This time for sure, she knew it wasn't an illusion…

But when she punched the body of Zavian, it exploded, and POD energy washed over Vali's body, causing wounds to appear across her body, Azazel gave a very bright smile on his face, and he began chuckling.

"I stand corrected."

Sona gave a sideways smile, seeing from behind the blown back Vali, Zavian had appeared there, and extended his hand outwards.

"Vali-san, you are a powerful opponent, and your Longinus is terrifying. But, this is it now!"

Zavian unleashed his power at Vali who tried to raise a barrier, but the power came over Vali and washed over her. Though she managed to defend with demonic power, Vali was dug into the ground, and she coughed out bile at the impact.

Zavian then collapsed to the ground, panting slightly.

"Wow...that was exhausting."

Zavian gave a smile while his peerage cheered.

Elmenhilde was amazed by what Zavian had done, seeing how he won against a Longinus user.

Vali laid on her back and rather than be annoyed, she was pleasantly surprised, and happy.

"Heh, overcome by tactics." Her eyes went towards Zavian. "I have to ask, when did you craft that illusion?"

"The smoke that spread around, I used that time to make an illusion. My Kaa-chan is good at crafting illusions and taught me how to do it quickly. So, while that smoke was around, I created that and hid myself away while you were distracted. Then, as you were attacking my clone there, I made another in the shape of myself, but this time I made it out of POD so you'd be caused problems, which allowed me to build my demonic power up to shoot off that attack. If I didn't do that, and fought you directly, then I wouldn't of won."

Vali smirked lightly, as Azazel moved closer.

"I am surprised young man, I thought Vali had it in the bag when she stole your power. But that's an ingenious move to make with your powers. It seems that even your talent is amazing like Vali's."

"Thanks, Azazel."

Zavian gave a smile, Azazel widened his eyes briefly, before inclining his neck.

"I'm quite interested in you and your growing group, and seeing you best my Vali here. I was surprised. But I'm intrigued." His eyes shifted to Elmenhilde who gave him a weird stare back. "She has a Sacred Gear. Have you been able to summon it yet?"

Elmenhilde brushed her face, and turned her head to the side.

"No."

"My, why is that?"

Zavian glanced at Elmenhilde.

"She hasn't wanted to do it yet, that's all. It can be done anytime she wants."

Zavian answered for Elmenhilde, seeing her being uncomfortable.

"Well, if it is Sacred Gear's, then I have good knowledge on it! If you want, I could lend assistance to you guys!"

"Why would you help us?"

Ravel asked as she moved closer.

Azazel's face grew happy.

"Because it is Sacred Gear's young girl! They are something that I find to be very amazing! So, why don't we arrange something, so I could help you identify what's going on with that girls Sacred Gear! Hahahhaha!"

"Why are you laughing like that? You sound like a crazy person."

Kuroka demanded from the Fallen Angel who continued laughing.

Souji watched on curiously.

"Azazel, it seems you've given a lot for this little fight to happen. Was their an ulterior motive?"

Azazel continued to laugh, shaking his head.

"Not really. I just wanted to see Vali fighting someone her own age who was powerful. It has humbled her a little. Since she's very powerful, there's no one her age that could pose a challenge. But, with Zavian Gremory, she's seen that there are people just as strong as she is."

Souji wondered if there was something more to that.

Zavian's eyes went down to Vali, and offered his hand.

"Here you go Vali-san, lets be friends."

Vali glanced at his hand, before being pulled up to her feet.

Her eyes looked over Zavian, and then smirked.

"Definitely, I want to fight you again, Zavian Gremory. By the way, since you beat me, you might as well know my name, my full name that is." Vali paused, seeing the others confusion, so she smirked. "My name is Vali Lucifer, keep it to yourselves."

Upon hearing her last name, Zavian, Ravel, Sona, Kuroka and Koneko all dropped their jaws, while Bova and Elmenhilde gave widened eyes.

[WHAT!? LUCIFER?!]

Besides Zavian, everyone screamed out.

Azazel was surprised that Vali had said that since she usually kept such things to herself.

Vali smirked, and simply inclined her neck.

"That's right."

Zavian thought about what she said, and her last name.

Thoughts ran through his head, and then a bright smile came to his face.

He took Vali's hand in his own to her surprise, and then gave a cute smile.

"Lets get married in the future."

Like that, the girls faces dropped, while Bova said "So like Zavian-sama, so direct, I love it." Vali's face turned downwards.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!]

The girls screamed, even Vali felt like that on the inside, being able to control her voice.

"Yes, that's right Vali-san, lets get married in the future. Since you're a Lucifer, if I married you, I'd become Zavian Lucifer~"

Vali's bottom lip trembled, and stared at him hard.

"Yeah right. I'd only ever marry someone strong...well, you did beat me so..."

"See, we could marry, it would be awesome~"

Vali gave him a strange look while Azazel chuckled.

"Hahaha, maybe that would be fine. Hey, Zavian Gremory, guess what part Vali likes more than anything?"

"Azazel, shut up."

Vali scowled out, Zavian cocked his head in wonder while Azazel grimaced at the sight of Vali glaring towards him.

But it seemed like Zavian had gained a new friend with Vali, even if only to have a fight with in the future.

* * *

That night, Zavian and the others were speaking to one another, while Elmenhilde stayed off to the corner by herself. Zavian hummed and thought about how he was going to get closer to the young Vampire girl who seemed to want to keep to herself.

"Anyway, I've been speaking with Azazel-san and Tou-chan. It seems that we can go and get Elmenhilde-san's Sacred Gear sorted out. Since this would be a meeting, we'd have to do our best to represent the Devils to other factions."

At Zavian's words, the others all nodded in agreement.

Besides Elmenhilde that was, who was looking out of the window.

"By the way, what that Vali said. Do you think she's really Lucifer?"

Kuroka asked Zavian who shrugged.

"I guess that we'd have to take her word for it. It would be interesting to see what was going on, but if she was the Lucifer, and she's with the Fallen Angels, it makes sense."

Kuroka cocked her head.

"Why's that?"

Sona pushed up her glasses, and explained.

"Because she's Lucifer, and also wields the Longinus Divine Dividing. There would be some Devils out there that would want to take advantage of that, and Azazel is rumoured to be very into Sacred Gear's to the point that it is an obsession."

"Obsession huh."

Tsubaki muttered, Ravel folded her arms while Zavian spoke up.

"From what I know, he even makes different types of technology." His eyes went towards Elmenhilde who looked on with a worried face. "Is something wrong Elmenhilde-san?"

Elmenhilde looked at the floor for a few moments, seemingly thinking about something.

But then she stood up, and looked towards them directly.

"I don't want to find out what my Sacred Gear is."

"Why Elmenhilde-san?"

Zavian asked her kindly, but Elmenhilde's face filled with a few tears, surprising the others.

"Because I don't want to! I don't want to know about my Sacred Gear! I don't care about it!"

"Elmenhilde-sama..."

Ravel spoke with kindness, trying to connect, but Elmenhilde turned her head away from them all.

"Don't speak to me servant girl."

Ravel lips turned downwards, while Tsubaki spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but you can't speak to us like that. Ravel-san was just trying to be kind, you didn't have to speak like that to her. We're all trying to help you with your Sacred Gear."

Zavian watched as Elmenhilde's face dropped at the mention of her Sacred Gear once more.

"I never asked for a Sacred Gear, I don't want one. If I wasn't a disgusting...if I wasn't me, then I wouldn't have one...I don't need it! I am a Vampire...no, I'm a Devil now. I don't even know what I am anymore..."

Zavian noticed a slip that she gave with her words.

So did the others.

"Elmenhilde-san, do you perhaps..."

When Zavian tried to speak, she walked towards the door.

"I'm not finding out what my Sacred Gear is at all!"

Elmenhilde stormed out of the room, while the others watched on.

"I guess we've found out why she's been the way she is."

Bova spoke up for the others, who each inclined their necks.

"I guess you're right. She hates herself nyaaa."

Kuroka meowed adorably, while Koneko nodded.

"...Yes, she doesn't want to accept herself."

Zavian stood up, stretching his arms.

"I'll go and speak to her. As a King, I have to make sure all my peerage members are happy. Maybe this is how we'll finally connect to her."

"Good luck."

Sona squinted her eyes as Zavian left the room.

* * *

Zavian followed Elmenhilde's aura, down the corridor, and up the stairs. He followed all the way towards her bedroom, Zavian felt her aura within the room, so he knocked on the door, and spoke up.

"Elmenhilde-san, can I come inside?"

[No...go away…]

Elmenhilde's small voice carried over to the others, Zavian looked up and down the door before knocking once more.

"I can't leave you alone Elmenhilde-san. Come on, you can talk to me. Tell me what's upsetting you."

[You wouldn't understand...I don't want to talk about it…]

Zavian usually would of left it there.

But he knew Elmenhilde was upset, so he opened the door while saying "Sorry Elmenhilde-san." and moved into the room, and tears were formed in her eyes. Her knees where to her chest, her arms draped around her legs, and pulled them closer.

Zavian steeled himself as he walked forward towards her.

Elmenhilde watched as he came closer, and sat down on the bed before her.

"Elmenhilde-san, I want you to know that you can speak to me. Today, when you heard about Vali-san, I saw your face falling."

"...You noticed that?"

"Heh, of course I did. I pay attention to all my peerage members. I saw everyone of their reactions. And I saw yours. I was worried, and downstairs then...why do you hate the idea of your Sacred Gear Elmenhilde-san?"

Elmenhilde's face filled with tears some more, looking up and down herself.

"Look at me...I'm not even a real Vampire."

"Not a real Vampire...just because you're half blooded?"

Elmenhilde's tears slid down her face.

"Of course...I'm nothing. I couldn't be a good Vampire, and I couldn't be a human either. I couldn't walk in either world. I tried my best...I really did. I tried to be a proud member of the Karnstein family...but, everyone always says things like "Half breeds are disgusting." and "You're not a Vampire, or human, you're nothing." and they were right...I'm nothing."

"No, they weren't right Elmenhilde-san. You aren't nothing, you are someone pretty special."

Elmenhilde's tears continued to fall down her face, so Zavian pulled closer, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Elmenhilde looked up towards him, and saw his kind face going towards her own.

She couldn't understand it.

She couldn't work out why someone was being so kind towards her.

She didn't know if she could take it.

"...Stop looking at me with kindness...I don't know how to take it."

"That's why you were rude to the others, right?" Elmenhilde didn't say anything, but Zavian could see the truth within her eyes. "You were worried about letting others close, weren't you? In case they hurt you, betrayed you, am I right?" Again she didn't say anything, but Zavian saw her face turning sadder than before. "I can't know how your life was, I wont lie about it. I can only tell you how your future is going to be."

"O-Oh…? How's that then?"

Zavian chuckled, hugging Elmenhilde to his body. Elmenhilde being embraced by Zavian was shocking for her. She didn't expect it. She didn't even know what was going to happen now. She wasn't used to something like this.

Zavian then petted the back of her head.

"Your future is going to be filled with love, by me."

"L-Love…? H-How could you love something like me…?"

"Because you're my family member, that's why. I made you my servant, my family."

"Was it for my Sacred Gear…?"

Zavian shook his head.

"I saw you in pain, and you were dying. You were crying. Before even feeling your Sacred Gear, you were crying in pain and wanted to be saved. That's all it was. Your Sacred Gear isn't who you are. You can be whoever you want. If you don't want to find out about your Sacred Gear, then that's fine. We don't have too."

"W-We don't?"

"No, we don't have to. But I get why you don't want to know. It's because of your human side, right?"

Elmenhilde inhaled deeply.

"I just wanted to be a Vampire...you know? I only wanted to be a noblewoman, and do my best...but, my Tou-sama had an affair with a human woman, and I was made. As I grew up...everyone told me I was lower than humans, lower than an ant."

"I have heard that Vampire's are even stricter than Devils about half breeds like you. So, I guess they made your life hard. Is that why you were in that town that day?"

Elmenhilde nodded, a few tears slipping out of her eyes.

"I couldn't take it anymore...I wanted to prove I was a Vampire, a good one...but, I was tracked down by Vampire hunters...imagine, they hunted a Vampire that wasn't even a true Vampire. I ended up getting struck with their light magic, and ended up where I was. If it wasn't for you...I'd be dead."

"When you asked for me to save you, do you regret that now?"

Elmenhilde thought about what Zavian said.

Did she regret it?

She didn't have to think hard as it came out as a logical conclusion.

"No...for a Devil, you aren't so bad."

"For a Vampire, you're not so bad yourself."

Elmenhilde released a small laugh, before brushing under her eyes.

"Zavian-san, I'm...I'm scared."

When hearing the naked truth of that, Zavian held her gently, petting the back of her head as she openly sobbed into his chest.

"I know you're scared Elmenhilde-san. But you don't have to be scared here, you're safe Elmenhilde-san. You wont be judged for being half Vampire half human, past tense I should say. We all have pasts within this peerage." Zavian pointed to his fake eye. "This isn't even real Elmenhilde-san. I got attacked brutally, and tortured, and they stole my eye from me, along with many other things." Elmenhilde was surprised as Zavian continued. "Kuroka-san and Koneko-chan were with a horrible man that wanted to abuse their powers. Tsubaki-san was condemned by her clan for having an ability that she couldn't control. Bova-kun's seen as a delinquent, and many wont look past that to see that he's a really genuine guy with a loving soul. Sona-san and Ravel-chan have many expectations placed onto them, and have had different decisions to make in their lives. We all have something about us that makes us different and unique. But, we came together, and we're a family, and you're apart of that now."

Elmenhilde began crying once more.

But this time, rather than being sad…

She seemed to be understanding what was happening.

The feeling that she was understanding now.

She was being accepted.

Even after how she acted, she was still being accepted.

And hearing about the others in the group also suffering, made her understand about her actions.

Zavian simply embraced the young girl who just shed tears into his chest.

He sat there for a few minutes before she finally calmed down, peering up towards Zavian who smiled lightly. His hand brushed over her face, wiping away the tears that were left on her face, causing her cheeks to turn slightly red.

"You know, we don't have to find out your Sacred Gear, but we'll all be beside you no matter what you choose."

"...Thank you, Zavian-san."

Zavian smiled out.

Elmenhilde felt warmth.

Protected.

She felt safe within his arms.

"Don't worry about it."

Zavian showed a gentle smile as Elmenhilde sat up. Zavian watched as she walked to the door. She then turned towards Zavian, and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Zavian-san."

"You don't have to apologize to me."

"But..."

Zavian stood up, walking towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Elmenhilde-san."

"Elmen."

"Elmen?"

Zavian cocked his head in wonder.

The young girl nodded her head.

"I've always wanted to be called Elmen."

"Then I'll call you Elmen-chan, how about that?"

Elmen inclined her neck, as the door opened, to reveal the others revealed themselves. Sona, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Tsubaki, and Bova all watched the young girl who peered back towards them, then she bowed her head.

"Sorry for coming in, but we were worried."

Ravel expressed kindly, the young Vampire girl looked over all of the peerage members.

None of them showed that they were angry, annoyed, or anything.

Zavian knew that they hadn't listened in, and yet they still were there, trying to make sure Elmenhilde was safe and sound.

That's why he was glad that he had the peerage he had, knowing that they still cared about him no matter what.

"I'm sorry to all of you…I spoke rudely to you all...I was...I didn't..."

Ravel walked forward, placing a hand on Elmenhilde's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter."

"But..."

"She's right, you've apologized. Lets just begin from here."

Tsubaki gave a small smile, Sona nodding her head.

"Lets just forget before, and start now."

"Heeeh, she's right. Zavian-sama chose you so you're family now~"

Bova sang out, his tail swishing behind him.

Kuroka swayed her tails around happily.

"Nyaaa, such a thing that's going on in our lives~ I wouldn't worry about it so much. Zavi-chan has that effect on people, he can change peoples lives with his kindness, and love~"

Koneko nodded her head slowly.

"...She's right, we'll all take care of you now."

One by one, the girls and Dragon began to embrace Elmenhilde who began to cry.

"T-Thank you, all of you...you're so nice...I promise to make up for my rudeness before..."

She didn't think that she deserved such things. But the kindness from Zavian's peerage made it all the more better. She felt good, she was glad that she was found by Zavian now, as she knew that she would be taken care of now by Zavian and the others.

* * *

A few days later, Zavian and the group had gone with Sirzechs towards Azazel.

Elmenhilde had decided to find out what her Sacred Gear was, with encouragement from Zavian and the others. So, they walked together towards what appeared to be the Grigori. It wasn't an official thing, but Sirzechs and Azazel had made arrangements between the two of them though Zavian wasn't sure what the arrangement actually was.

"Tou-chan, about what you've discussed with Azazel..."

"Aah, yes. He contacted me a little while ago, and asked about this Vali fighting you. I wasn't sure at first, I didn't know what his motive was. But, I met with him, and discussed it. It seemed that he wanted to make sure that Vali would know about other paths to power, along with other types of personalities. It was more about Vali making connections than anything. I thought about it, and in the end, I thought it would be a good deal. It is good for you to make connections within the world, and this connection would be good. Even if Azazel is eccentric."

"I see. Still, you could've told me about it!"

Sirzechs chuckled light heartedly.

"It was supposed to be for the day after you had your fight, so I was going to tell you that day. But when Azazel told me Vali had gone, I contacted my Bishop and Knight to make sure everything would be fine."

Zavian gave a small nod, as they moved forward.

"By the way, what is Azazel going to do for you?"

"Well, I asked him to lend assistance to you guys when needed, that's all. It seems he's a fan of yours Zavian."

They made it to the large building and stepped inside.

They didn't have a problem since they were given permission by Azazel himself.

Once getting inside, it was like a business lobby, with many different corridors leading in different directions.

"Ooh, I sense good levels of power here...I wonder if I could have a fight with some strong enemies here...maybe some strong Fallen Angels..."

Zavian gave a light hearted smile to the Dragon, petting his head while looking around.

Zavian noticed that there was a special area for Sacred Gears, and even anti-magic, among other studies that Zavian thought would be quite interesting to see.

"Anti-magic...I didn't know that was even a study. Interesting though, good applications for use..."

Sona murmured out, while Tsubaki noticed a place where weapons were being brought into. She even saw an interesting naginata that had a weird power leaking from it.

"What kind of naginata is that?"

"Maybe it's one of those Artificial Sacred Gears of his."

Zavian gave a comment to the bewildered Tsubaki.

"A-Artificial? Creating Sacred Gears...is that even possible?"

Zavian went to speak when Ravel did.

"That's correct. Azazel-sama is famous for being obsessed, and there have been rumours he's been making Artificial Sacred Gears. They aren't the genuine thing, but I've heard he's had promising success, if rumours are to be true."

Kuroka rose an eyebrow.

"Cool, maybe he could give me one nyaaaa~"

Koneko shook her head as she looked around, holding onto Zavian's hand, Elmen was currently hiding behind Zavian, showing a shyer side than she was beforehand.

Then Azazel walked from a corridor, and gave a small smirk.

"Fufu, you have arrived."

"Aah Azazel, I'm glad you're here."

Sirzechs greeted, and spoke to Azazel briefly.

Then Azazel turned to the others.

"This way, I'll help you find out your Sacred Gear Vampire girl."

Elmen looked less willing now, but Zavian gave her an encouraging smile.

She then bowed her head, and walked with Azazel and the others.

They walked through the large building, with many people looking on with unsure feelings since they were Devils.

However, some noticed Zavian and cheered "He's so adorable!" and "I love him!" among other things like that.

Then they made it to a large room, seeing Vali training by herself, having taken out a good number of opponents already.

"Vali, I'm sorry to cut this short, we've got guests."

Vali looked towards Zavian and the others, huffed "Fine." and walked out of the way of the large training area, moving towards the others and stood near Zavian. Kuroka noticed Vali's eyes wandering down Zavian's back discreetly, making her smirk lightly, understanding where Vali's eyes were going.

Then Azazel stepped forward, and created a magical circle on the ground with a flick of his hand.

"To summon the Sacred Gear, you should step inside of this circle, and then we'll go from there."

Elmen looked towards Zavian who continued smiling.

"Don't worry, we're all right here for you."

"Y-Yes...of course. I can do this."

Elmen moved forward into the circle, while Azazel clapped his hands together.

"Now, close your eyes, and imagine the strongest thing you desire."

"Something I desire...?"

"Yes, anything you want. Be it a toy, a game, a person, certain food. Anything you desire. Usually, Devils make you do poses and what not, I've managed to cut that down to just summoning it with desire, as Sacred Gears are powered by desire, and grow with desire."

"I see...then okay."

Elmen closed her eyes, and began imagining what she desired.

Truthfully, what she desired was to try the blood of unique people.

It was a desire befitting a Vampire, even a half Vampire like Elmen.

Allowing her desires to flourish, the light around Elmen began to swirl, catching the interest in Zavian and Sona.

"Interesting, to develop it like this. Well, he is the guy obsessed with Sacred Gears after all."

Sona's comment made Ravel smile lightly.

Then the light went into Elmen, and everyone noticed a change with Elmen.

"With that, it is complete. You can use your Sacred Gear now...though it should have appeared, I can't see anything outwardly..."

Azazel watched as Elmen opened her eyes.

She turned to the others, and her eyes began to glow, catching Zavian in her gaze, and immediately, the gravity around him forced him down onto the ground onto his knees, Bova let out a roar.

"Zavian-sama's been brought to his knees!? Not on my watch!"

Bova went to move forward with vigor, when Ravel placed a hand on his head.

"She's our comrade, she couldn't control it."

"Ah, you're right."

Bova calmed down while Tsubaki looked towards the bent over Zavian, her cheeks burned red, before looking away shyly.

Vali's eyes went towards his bent over body, lingering on a certain part of him, Kuroka snickered.

"Checking out the merchandise are we Vali-chan?"

Vali's eyes narrowed at Kuroka who smirked right back dangerously.

"Of course not."

"It's alright, you were looking at his butt, you like that part of a man. I can see why, it's pretty cute. I myself prefer the manhood, and have seen it a good number of times nyaaa~"

Vali's face didn't change from annoyance, but a small bit of her cheeks turned slightly red, while Elmen's eyes widened.

"W-What the heck happened?!"

"Aaah, so this is the Sacred Gear Gravity Jail. Yes, I recognize it well. Interesting."

"C-Could you stop looking at me Elmen-chan? I can't get up..."

"To hold down Zavian as well, that's quite the power little Vampire."

Sirzechs gave a grin, while Elmen shut her eyes, Zavian let out an "Ow." before standing up.

"...Are you okay Zavian-san?"

Koneko worryingly asked, Zavian nodded, petting her head.

"Yes, I'm alright, it caught me by surprise."

Koneko was glad he wasn't injured.

Elmen shook her body around, waving her hands up and down with her eyes still closed.

"H-How do I shut it off!?"

"Just will the Sacred Gear away, and it'll go. Then you'll be able to control it when activating your eyes."

Azazel calmly stated, Elmen let out a cry as she forced her Sacred Gear away.

Her eyes slowly opened, and was glad to see that no one was on the ground anymore.

"See, there you go. All gone. Kukuku, Vali. Did you enjoy that sight?"

"Azazel..."

Vali whispered darkly, Azazel let out a belly laugh to the annoyance of Vali.

"Either way, there you go, Gravity Jail. If applied correctly, then you'd be able to do many things with it."

Zavian bowed his head.

"Thanks for helping out Azazel."

"No worries...now about that autograph..."

Ravel stepped forward, and did her duties.

"Here you go, signed by Zavian-sama himself beforehand."

Ravel handed a piece of paper to Azazel who read it, and chuckled happily.

"Also Azazel, we saw before those weird weapons. Could it be the Artificial Sacred Gears you've been developing?"

Azazel's ears perked when Zavian said that.

"Yes, that's right. Though they aren't up to spec right now, maybe in the future once I've worked out the kinks. Anyway, come with me, and I'll give you the tour of the Grigori!"

"That would be nice Azazel."

Sirzechs gave his usual smile, and began walking and talking with Azazel.

Though this couldn't be official right now, due to the Three Factions being strained, it seemed that Azazel and Sirzechs held a certain understanding which allowed them to have unofficial meetings like this.

Zavian himself was glad that this had come about, and followed after his Father with the rest of his peerage.

They were shown much about the Grigori which held interest with a fair number of Zavian's peerage, in different matters.

All in all, it seemed that they gained a valuable ally which started as Vali wanting to find a strong opponent, but found much more than that.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, yeah that's the end of the childhood arc! With Zavian having Sona, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, Tsubaki, Bova, and Elmenhilde in his group, he's on the way to getting a great peerage! Elmenhilde was a little rude at first, but she finally opened up after Zavian connected with her, and revealed some of her past to Zavian and now she's going to be more friendlier to the others, and by canon time, she'll be a nice girl, and more cheerful. We even found out her Sacred Gear Gravity Jail which won the votes from a few chapters ago, so it's going to be fun exploring what she can do with that!**

**Vali also appeared, and had a fight with Zavian. Vali underestimated Zavian a bit, and thought that she'd win by using her Longinus, even Azazel was convinced, but Zavian managed to pull a victory through tactics.**

**Zavian also met Azazel, which is gonna set up some of Zavian's peerage members gaining some Artificial Sacred Gear's, so that's gonna be fun to explore, I've got some cool ideas for who's going to get the Artificial Sacred Gear's, and what their Counter Balance (as that's what the Balance Breaker is called for them) is going to be, they'll be fun to play around with.**

**Well, until next time where we get the time jump to canon time, thanks for reading!**

**Zavian peerage**

**Queen; Sona.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Saji.**

**Bishops; Asia, Kuroka.**

**Knights; Xenovia, Tsubaki.**

**Pawns; Elmenhilde (two pieces), Bova (two pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Le Fay (two pieces).**

**Rias peerage**

**Queen; Akeno.**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Loup Garou.**

**Bishops, Gasper (mutation), Rossweisse.**

**Knights; Yuuto, Bennia.**

**Pawns; Issei (eight pieces).**

**Zavian; Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Elmenhilde, Kuroka, Saji (fem), Ravel, Vali (fem), Le Fay, Cao Cao (fem).**


	9. The new era!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**HaMiroKar420; Thanks very much, here's the next chapter!**

**Clarent excalibur; It's going to be quite interesting to see huh~? Yeah, she'll be feeling a number of things from drinking Zavian's blood. That would be pretty cool, and pretty dangerous, it could be a trump card in case they need anything to happen. That would be quite nice for Elmen and Asia to be close. Yeah, that would be pretty fun~ A half Vampire oc huh, that could be quite interesting, thanks for the suggestion!**

**Oblivious IJ; That's how Zavian rolls~ Yeah, Vali is, for this though she'll be Zavian's lover.**

**TehStorm; Thanks very much, sorry for this fic Ise will be a boy, and yeah, I'll continue them eventually.**

**LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

**Primus1661; Yeah, I could see that happening.**

**robocoaster; It would be pretty hard to change it now since it's been established those are the pieces inside of them. Bova's tough yeah, Zavian's got a lot of untapped potential, due to his parents, so that's why he can use a few pieces to take on Bova. Well, I wont spoil it, but Le Fay is going to make use of the promotion system, and Kuroka's gonna make more use of the Bishop piece. And thanks very much!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, it was a tough fight alright~ Hehe, that's Zavian, he just went right for it. He did yeah, it was hard but he got through to Elmen, and yeah, it's going to be fun exploring her powers.**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much! Yeah, it might come back one day.**

**Drake; Thanks very much! He's quite bold huh~?**

**Skull Flame; Basically yeah. No, that's Shadow Prison that you're probably thinking of, that uses darkness to bind an enemy, Gravity Jail increases the gravity of anything the user is looking at.**

**Guest 1; Millicas will appear through the story. That would be pretty funny~ I could see a scenario like that happening. That would be pretty good between them. Yeah, that would probably be something that Zavian would do. Hehe, that would be quite funny~**

**Guest 2; That sounds awesome to me!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! No worries. She is yeah, she's had a hard time, but with the help of the others, she's getting better and has become an even stronger person. She could become Ravel's assistant, I don't see why not. Yeah, Millicas, and Zavian are going to have a sweet relationship with one another. You can assume that they'd be yeah, Azazel's confirmed since he wished to have Zavian's autograph. Maybe she could. Yeah, it was quite the fight huh~? Hehe, he seems to want to become Lucifer, if not becoming a Maou, then becoming Vali's husband. He is yeah. It seems that she's got quite the hidden power huh. Maybe, but it isn't really a series I could probably keep going. Yeah that sounds great about Absolute Demise. Yeah, I could see that happening, sounds good to me. Dreamlike Curse would be pretty fun to explore, since it probably is illusion based. I don't mind abilities like that if it actually psychologically messes with the opponent to a point where he is completely left broken, and could be finished off easily. Yeah, I've been catching up to One Piece, just reached Dressrosa, That would be pretty cool. If I did a One Piece story, I'd either do one of those, either be apart of the Strawhats, or have his own crew made of other characters in the series. We'll find out more in the future. It could do yeah. Yeah, I don't see why not. Thanks!**

**Guest 3; I could actually see Xenovia being a fan of things like that. That would be pretty funny, and I've heard that before, and I quite liked it. That would be something Elmen wouldn't like at all.**

**Guest 4; Yeah, I could see that happening, and yeah, Zavian's child with Sona would probably be the Sitri heir, either with Sona or Serafall. And with Ravel definitely could see that happening.**

**AlphaOmega; He does yeah, but he's managed to break through. That's like Vali, and yeah, it was quite close, but Zavian pulled out the win with tactics.**

**Lightwave; It is yeah. She'll have some basics down in this chapter. She did yeah, Zavian moves fast it seems. Oh they'll definitely have meetings between the two of them.**

**Neonlight01; Yeah, by this chapter, she'll have settled into a good normal life with the others. She was yeah, and Zavian will support her along with her other peerage members. She did yeah, and that led to her loss during the fight, Zavian noted that if she didn't become arrogant then she probably could've gotten the upper hand against him. In their own ways it seems to be the case.**

**Guest 5; That would be a Xenovia like thing to say.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The new era!**

Groaning as he tossed within his bed, Zavian Gremory, had gone through a growth spurt.

Now that he was a teenager, at the tender age of seventeen years old, Zavian stood at a good height of 5ft, and 8inches, he was quite lean as a teenager, with his scars still shown on his chest. His hair had grown a little longer than when he was a child, and resembled more of his Father's hairstyle, albeit with the strands of silver mixed in with the crimson.

But as he was still Zavian Gremory, he was naked within his bedroom, and unlike when he was a child...he now was in bed with many different girls. All of his peerage members had got into bed with him, Zavian enjoyed seeing all of the peerage members in his bed, though right now he was sleeping on Tsubaki's breasts, as Tsubaki had also grown into a beautiful young woman.

All of his peerage members had grown.

From tall like Tsubaki, to small like Koneko.

In terms of breast size, Kuroka was the biggest with Tsubaki a close second. Koneko was the smallest girl in terms of breast size, but Zavian didn't care and loved all of his peerage members. Even Elmenhilde who was unsure of her life had now grown into a cute young girl who clung to Zavian tightly within the bed they all shared.

Despite having their own bed, they still wanted to be in bed with Zavian all of the time, he didn't mind.

He was glad that Bova didn't want to join him in the bedroom though.

And the bedroom itself was very big, it was able to fit in at least ten people and still had much walking room. Even the large bed could fit all of the girls in, and they all appreciated it, everything that they were.

Zavian's eyes slowly woke up, when seeing large breasts in his face.

He groaned, lifting his head up to see Tsubaki looking at him bashfully.

"Ara, good morning Tsubaki-chan."

"Y-Yes, good morning Kaichou."

Zavian chuckled lightly, as he placed a small kiss on her reddening cheek.

"You don't have to call me that here Tsubaki-chan. Just Zavian will do."

"Z-Zavian-kun..."

Tsubaki gushed out, seeing Zavian's cute expression going towards her.

"By the way, Tsubaki-chan, are you reading your naughty books today?"

Tsubaki did a spit take, and blushed immensely.

"N-No! That's-"

"Don't worry Tsubaki-chan, you're still so adorable~"

Tsubaki continued to blush, and pulled his head closer to her bust shyly.

Since she was still a shy girl when it came to affection, that's all she could do.

Her breasts were large enough for him to feel good with his head right on her bust.

"This feels good Tsubaki-chan, you're ambitious this morning."

Tsubaki gushed while his head wriggled on her large breast.

Sona stirred within the bed, and lifted her head, meeting Zavian's gaze who smiled towards her. Sona had grown, though to her chagrin, she hadn't grown in the same aspects as Tsubaki, and her chest while still a good size, wasn't as big as Kuroka's, or Tsubaki's, something Kuroka pointed out when they argued, though they didn't argue that much.

"Ah, Zavian-kun, we should be getting up soon. We have many things to do today."

Zavian chuckled lightly.

"Of course, but no worries, we'll sort it out eventually."

"Yes, of course. Though, going to bed naked. Honestly, you still haven't changed Zavian-kun."

Sona scolded lightly, only for Zavian to point out the obvious.

"You're also naked in bed with me."

Sona's face curled downwards, while Tsubaki's bust still contained Zavian's head, it felt soft for him, and she herself loved it when Zavian laid his head on her bust, it was something that she enjoyed very much.

"W-Well, that's besides the point. I only got naked because everyone else was anyway. I couldn't have the others doing inappropriate things to you Zavian-kun."

While she said it, Kuroka had woken up, and heard what she said, purred as she hugged onto Zavian's body.

"But, that's what we want to do as well nyaaaa~"

"Wha..."

Sona seemed to be unsure of what to say.

But Koneko and Elmenhilde also woke up with Ravel, and each clung to Zavian tightly.

"...Zavi-senpai is cuddly."

"Z-Zavi-senpai! M-Me too...cuddle me too..."

"Honestly, Zavian-sama, you need such things in the morning. But, I don't mind."

Koneko acted like a cat, Elmenhilde was shy about hugging him, but did so anyway, and Ravel showed her kind attitude while embracing him tightly.

Sona looked between them all, even Tsubaki who held onto Zavian tightly, each of the girls small to large breasts pushed against his body, and wouldn't let him go either. Sona looked between all of them, and saw how they seemed happy, so she just gave up, and hugged onto Zavian's form as well, Zavian smiled, petting each of their heads.

"My adorable girls~"

Zavian grinned while they snuggled against him.

It just felt like a beautiful morning for him.

Being hugged and sharing his love with his peerage members, it was the best thing that he could think of at that moment.

* * *

When Zavian went out of his bedroom that morning, and went downstairs, he saw Sona at the stove, attempting to cook.

"Sona-san!" Zavian rushed over, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "N-Now, Sona-san, you don't have to cook. I promised that I'd cook...breakfast for everyone this morning." Zavian smiled out, though he felt himself shaking. "_We'd die if she does end up coming up with some food._"

Sona cocked her head.

"It's alright though. I don't mind Zavian-kun."

"N-No! No! No! That's alright my adorable Queen! Allow your King to take care of it!"

Sona moved closer to Zavian's body while he himself stayed still.

Sona's hand casually laid itself on Zavian's chest, slowly sliding down his body.

"Zavian-kun, you're too kind sometimes you know that?"

Zavian's fingers brushed against Sona's skin, said skin turned slightly red when he touched her face.

"Don't worry about it Sona-san, I'll take care of this, you take care of everything else."

"I see, then that's a good deal. I'll take care of some Sitri and Gremory duties you have this morning."

Zavian moved closer, and placed a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush up a storm.

"Thanks Sona-san, I can always count on you."

Sona's bottom lip trembled, but she kindly allowed Zavian's and her hand to connect, holding onto one another's hands, and he gently stroked her hand while holding onto it. Sona couldn't help but feel good when they had small private moments between them like this.

But that soon ended when Bova floated into the room.

"Like a boss Zavian-sama! Winning the girls hearts! Zavian-sama can do many different things with his powers, even with the ladies~"

Zavian coughed into his hand while Sona fixed her glasses.

"Honestly, Bova-kun."

Sona merely walked away while saying that.

Zavian glanced at Bova who seemed to be a little down.

"Something wrong Bova-kun?"

"Erm...Zavian-sama, I have been thinking about a few things! It's to do with you going to school! Though I go as well in the capacity of being in the same school...there are places that I merely can't go due to the fact that I am a Dragon! If I went into the school, then others would speak about me, and I couldn't continue being your herald! I always want to be beside you Zavian-sama! Even when you're in class!"

Zavian leaned forward while he began making some food.

"I see, that's how it is my Pawn. Then, how about you turning into plushie mode."

"Plushie mode?"

Zavian smirked, and patted the table.

"Shrink down Bova-kun and hop onto here."

Bova didn't get what Zavian was speaking about, but he did as he asked, and shrunk down to a small size. Then Zavian picked up Bova, placing the Dragon on top of his head.

"Zavian-sama, what's going on? Why am I on your head? Though, being on top of Zavian-sama's head is the best~"

"Because, in your small form, you look like a totally adorable plushie. If you want to join me in class, then you can come in like this. Riding on my head, and being a cute plushie~ I'm sure that everyone would find you adorable. And get you some lady Dragon friends~"

Bova's face curled upwards.

"Zavian-sama, thank you. This would be great, I'll always protect Zavian-sama with my life!"

Zavian petted the Dragon's head.

"You are funny Bova-kun, definitely my plushie~"

Bova wriggled around on top of Zavian's head, feeling comfortable there.

* * *

Sitting within the classroom, was a young girl that was around the age of seventeen. She had dark blonde coloured hair that reached down past her shoulders, but didn't extend further than that, and her bangs framed her face with some covering her forehead. She had a good breast size, being 90 cm's, and had a shapely womanly body.

Her grey eyes looked around the classroom that she was in, and was looking for a certain someone to appear in the class.

They hadn't appeared yet, and she couldn't wait for their appearance.

And her wish came true when stepping through the door, was Zavian Gremory himself.

His deep crimson and silver hair shimmered in the sun, his eyes looking around and in her mind, sparkles surrounded his body, looking more delicious in her eyes.

Her eyes turned lusty, as he walked through the classroom.

Her eyes went towards his hip area, looking at both the front and the back of his. Where his male part was, as well as his butt, and drank in his form. Drinking in his chest, his body, his hips, his butt, everything that she liked.

She always loved this.

Especially because she was sat right next to him.

That was pure luck on her side, and she was immensely glad about it.

[Aaaaah, Zavian-sama is here!]

The girls freaked out, all blushing as Zavian waved to them.

Some even fell backwards onto their seats when he smiled towards them.

They all were his fans, and loved when he greeted them kindly.

He was different to Kiba as while Kiba was generally friendly, he also kept a distance due to his past.

But Zavian was quite opposite to that who would speak casually to anyone that would speak to him. Even strangers to him within the school would speak to him and he would answer them back kindly and still showed a grace like no other.

As he walked towards his seat with Kuroka following after him (someone that made the girl jealous due to how she clung to Zavian), along with Bova who was in a small plushie mode on top of Zavian's head, a young man with brown hair was with his friends, perving away at some magazines.

But as soon as Zavian waved towards them, their faces scowled.

"Damn Kaichou's pretty face!"

"Idiot Bishounen!"

"I seriously hate him!"

Their hate, was due to how Zavian looked.

Being visually appealing, which was something that divided the schools genders.

Girls wanted to be near him, guys wanted to get rid of him. Of course there were exceptions on both genders, but mostly, that's how it was, and this girl, was no exception, she quite liked the way he looked, and how calm and cool he seemed even when others were saying negative things.

He never rose to the challenge, that's what she enjoyed more than anything else.

She was grateful to see such a thing.

When Kuroka walked past the boys, she stuck out her tongue, and wiggled it up and down.

"Nyahahaha, what's wrong boys? Jelly are we? Because Zavi-chan and I, did a few cute things together last night nyaaa~ He even cuddled me and played with my boobs~"

Ise, Matsuda, and Motohama all widened their mouths with jealousy on their faces as Kuroka hugged Zavian from behind, teasing the others in the class, both girls, and boys.

Zavian glanced back at Kuroka with a small smile.

"Fufu, you are adorable this morning Kuroka-san."

"Naturally nyaaa. I have to hug you or I might die~"

The girl watched on as Zavian sat down with Kuroka perched on his lap.

"_I wish that was me..._"

She thought to herself, watching Kuroka snuggle against Zavian's body. Sitting on his lap, it seemed to be what some of the student council girls loved to do, though when she tried joining the student council, it was something that already was off limits to most, not just her, and apparently they were quite picky about many things.

Though she did want to join to be closer to Zavian, she was alright with just staring at him like she was now.

Zavian felt eyes on him, so turned to see that the girl was looking towards him.

"Aah, good morning Saji-chan~"

The girl immediately turned her lips upwards.

"M-Morning!"

The girl replied cheerfully.

Genko Saji, that was her name. Though most called her Saji, she wished that Zavian would call her Genko as that would make her day. Though she was surprisingly shy to say anything, even with the fact that she had many lustful thoughts over Zavian and his body.

Zavian continued to smile towards Genko who was smiling right back at him, but was a mixture of timid and slightly perverted.

She didn't care.

She liked him.

She liked his kind smile, among other things.

"How are you today?"

Zavian kindly spoke to Genko who was left blushing a little bit, continuing to drink in his form.

Genko however looked over Zavian's body, and her lips parted lightly, her body felt hotter with his eyes on her form.

"F-Fine, I'm totally fine..." Genko in her mind berated herself for sounding idiotic while speaking. "A-Anyway! M-Maybe we could d-do something together...ehehehe! N-No! Never mind! It doesn't matter!"

Zavian gave her a curious look as she waved her hands in front of her face.

"You okay Saji-chan?"

"S-Sure, I'm great!"

Zavian tilted his head in wonder, wondering what was going on in her head.

Though he turned his neck to Kuroka, and began talking to her while Genko kept looking towards him keenly, with interest, and desire behind her eyes, as Bova seemed relaxed on top of Zavian's head, though when he saw Ise, and the others scowling at Zavian, he casually raised his hand, and showed his claws, causing Ise, and the others to back away slowly from the Dragon.

"_That'll teach them for looking at my Zavian-sama like they think he's a bad person._"

Bova grinned while seeing the worried faces of Ise, Matsuda, and Motohama.

Zavian felt Bova wriggling on his head, so he smiled, and continued his conversation with Kuroka.

* * *

The Student Council…

This was Zavian's peerage domain.

He was, the Kaichou of the group, and Sona was the Fukukaichou, and the others were also members of the group that different roles. Kuroka was in charge of planning parties and providing entertainment together with Elmenhilde, Koneko was in charge of fundraisers along with Tsubaki for the school. Sona was in charge of overlooking the others, and filling in many forms that the Student Council needed along with her own clan duties that she did despite being on Zavian's peerage. Ravel together in charge with Zavian of peerage duties, social events that Zavian would need to attend, among other personal things for Zavian that he would need to do.

Zavian himself, on top of that, was the leader of the group, so he had the final decision over everything that was happening. Bova himself didn't really have a position within the Student Council, since he didn't want one, Zavian though thinks that Bova is the mascot of the Student Council and has pictures of Bova everywhere on the walls, and on messages from the Student Council on the website, and in documented handouts, Sona though found it quite weird yet funny that he did that.

Within the room itself, there were several couches scattered within the room. Zavian had his desk at the end of the room, with Sona also having a desk close by, and Ravel having the same. Around the room, the others also had their own work area that they would need.

Also, besides the desks, there was a large fridge, and freezer for various things like drinks, and food, even some microwaves for those who would get hungry. Even at the corner of the room, Zavian had a shower installed in case anything where to happen and they needed to have a shower.

Sona thought it was impractical at first, but when they were all covered in slime from a Stray once, she found it to be a good idea in the end.

Zavian sat at his desk within the clubroom, and peered at each of the peerage members he had, going about their daily duties.

He was proud of the group working together as a well oiled machine.

"Zavian-kun, sign this."

"What is it?"

Zavian asked Sona, who glanced towards him.

"It's approval from the Manga club that needs some funds. Pencils, pens, paints, things of that nature. Along with some more paper. It seems that they wish to also raise funds for their club but they wish to borrow the money from the school first of all, and give the money back, along with a forty percent interest."

"Aah, of course~ Then I'll sign it. Sounds like a good deal to me~"

Zavian signed the paper, and gave it to Sona who gave the stamp of approval.

"Also, Zavian-kun, they're some clan duties that I have to sort out."

"Sure, please put your attention to that, and I'll handle the rest."

Sona bowed her head, and went to do her clan duties, while Zavian took over with some Student Council related matters.

While he did, Elmenhilde casually strolled over to Zavian but before she did, she accidentally tripped, and her butt went into the air, her skirt fell down her body, and she looked up to Zavian with a shy expression on her face.

"Elmen-chan, are you alright?"

Elmen's bottom lip trembled, standing to her feet.

"S-Senpai, I tripped over, I didn't mean too...b-but, can I sit on your lap?"

Zavian patted his lap.

"Come on then Elmen-chan." Elmen's face lifted up, and claimed his lap as her own, angering Koneko who glared darkly towards the young woman. "Aah, Elmen-chan, do you want some blood from me?"

Elmen shyly held onto his body.

"Would it be okay?"

"Of course Elmen-chan, anything for my adorable Vampire."

Elmen gained a large blush as her face went towards his neck.

Koneko continued glaring darkly at the Vampire girl.

But Elmen didn't mind, and gently kissed his neck, making him shiver.

"Fueee, your lips are soft Elmen-chan."

As soon as he said that, the girls all turned around to see Elmen's lips laying kisses on Zavian's neck.

Kuroka thought "_Crafty, she's using this to kiss his neck as her Vampire side needing blood, she's a powerful enemy._" while Koneko thought something similar.

Elmen looked towards Zavian who petted the back of her head, allowing her to take the plunge, and bite into his neck.

"Aaah~ Elmen-chan, you're highly naughty~"

Elmen blushed even more when Zavian said that, Zavian felt pleasure from the bite, due to what Elmen did. She knew how to make him feel good with her teeth.

Elmen didn't say anything, and only sucked on Zavian's neck to get his blood.

As the blood went into her mouth, her body shivered with delight.

Small moans escaped her lips, while her body twitched on Zavian's lap, her body heating up to a place where Zavian thought that she was going to go through a transformation as her eyes were going hazy, her body fell against Zavian's own body and she felt so good.

"_The delectable blood that causes me to feel like my mind is being lost each and every time because of the richness, and sensational feelings his blood gives me, I can't control my body with the heat that Zavi-senpai's body is giving me. I can barely keep my voice in from the pleasure of Zavi-senpai's blood._"

Elmen couldn't control her body from feeling immense pleasure, and she felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure that she was going to have from Zavian's blood, it seemed to at least Elmen, it was highly addictive. Zavian even felt her grinding against him from the feelings she felt, he also saw that her lips were trembling around his neck.

"Fufu, my adorable Elmen-chan is becoming turned on~"

Elmen panted, pulling away from Zavian's neck briefly, looking deeply into his red eyes.

"S-Senpai...t-that's...m-my King I...I can't help it..."

"Shhh, don't worry my cute Elmen-chan, you can keep sucking my blood~"

Elmen blushed even more and bit into his neck, sucking away on his neck happily, clutching his body with her smaller hands so she could steady herself, or she might have fallen off his lap with the amount of movement her body was making.

While Elmen sucked on Zavian's blood, Ravel walked over to Zavian and presented him with a tablet, as she sat down on his other thigh, Zavian shifting Elmen to his left thigh so Ravel could sit down on him.

Koneko's eyes burned holes into Ravel. Though she didn't notice Ravel moving, as soon as Ravel's butt touched Zavian's lap, Koneko somehow knew that she was there.

Ravel grimaced when seeing Koneko glaring death at her.

Koneko wasn't pleased at all.

She looked as if Ravel had offended her like that.

But Ravel still sat on Zavian's lap, and held onto him tightly.

"Ah, it seems that there's a Stray Devil in town."

Ravel inclined her head.

"Yes, that's right. What are we going to do Zavian-sama?"

"Hmmm, so it's said to be a High Class Devil power here. A low version of that." Zavian petted Ravel's head, making her smile with a small blush on her cheeks. "We'll have a look for the Stray tonight. I wish we had gotten to them in time, but it seems that we didn't in the end and has killed a number of people."

"So, we're on the hunt then~?"

Kuroka meowed adorably, while Bova raised his hands.

"Awesome! I can't wait to get a real fight!"

Zavian gave Bova a light smile, while Elmenhilde tossed a hand through her hair, pulling away from Zavian's neck and licked blood off her lips.

"I guess that's the price we pay for being the towns protectors as well as running the town during the night."

"...Of course, we're going to be fighting against an enemy like that."

Koneko added while standing up.

She walked towards Zavian, shot a glare at Ravel who glared back, and sat on Zavian's lap, on his right thigh, moving Elmen, Ravel sat on the left, and continued their glaring at one another while Zavian petted both of their heads.

"So, what is this guys M.O anyway?"

Elmenhilde wondered, as she sat down on the couch, slightly annoyed Koneko had moved her, though she was sure she'd sit on his lap later on.

Zavian glanced to Ravel, who nodded, and pulled up a screen, showing a beast that held a sword in his hands.

"This is a Stray Devil, nicknamed Cold Steel, due to the ruthless way he uses his sword. He was a former Knight, and his motivations seem to be Sacred Gear users. He's going for Sacred Gear's, and has stolen a few in the past as well, though we don't know if he himself has them, the bodies of his victims had clearly had the ritual of removing Sacred Gear's performed onto them. The Sacred Gear that the Devil has is a flame based one called Flame Shake. It is a relatively strong Sacred Gear that can shoot out good flames. But, not on the level of the Phenex, or the Dragon's. But still could be dangerous if left unchecked."

Zavian stroked his chin while Sona voiced her thoughts on the matter.

"I see, so someone collecting Sacred Gear's, possible for themselves or for others." Sona glanced at Zavian who smiled. "I guess that we could deal with them, and make sure that they don't collect to many, or it could be dangerous."

"Though for now, we have the objective of defeating this person, and learning a number of things."

Zavian chuckled out, Ravel ran a hand through her hair.

"So yes, this person would be going for Sacred Gear users. And in this town, we have a few Sacred Gear users." Ravel produced a new screen with a few pictures on them. "Issei Hyoudou-senpai, Genko Saji-senpai, Yuuto Kiba-senpai, Elmenhilde-sama, Tsubaki-sama and Gasper-sama as well. Those people are the ones within this school, and two of them aren't accounted for within peerages. Most likely, his target would be one of the two that aren't with Devils. Of course, there are some other Sacred Gear users within the town that he could go for. So, we should make sure that they are safe."

Sona placed a finger by her chin and thought deeply.

"I propose that we should keep these two safe among looking for him, so we should split into teams."

Zavian leaned forward.

"Sona-san, you go with Tsubaki-chan and Bova-kun." Zavian's eyes went towards Ravel. "Ravel-chan, you go with Elmen-chan, and Koneko-chan. A Sacred Gear within each team, it might lure him out, and then we can be summoned at a moments notice. Kuroka-san, you follow after Hyoudou-kun and make sure that he's alright. I'll follow Saji-chan myself. We both can handle the situation and or teleport the objective away within a few seconds. Sona-san, Ravel-chan, you're in charge of your groups."

""Yes.""

Sona and Ravel answered swiftly, Zavian adopted a smile, and gave a beaming expression.

"Great. So tonight, we're going to bag us a Devil with a Sacred Gear!"

[Yeah!]

The peerage cheered loudly, and happily.

With that, they were going to be making waves that night, and was going to be kicking butt together.

* * *

A little while later, Zavian walked towards the Occult Research clubroom, and went into the room.

Since his aunt Rias was the Buchou of the group, he was allowed entrance easily.

So he went inside to see her peerage members, Tsubasa Yura, her Rook, Yuuto Kiba, her Knight, and finally, Akeno who was at the back of the room, casually pouring tea for Rias who sat at the back of the clubroom.

"Ara, it seems that Zavi-kun has arrived."

Akeno casually strolled over to Zavian and hugged onto his body who did the same thing.

"My adorable Akeno-san, what are you doing?"

"Fufu, I'm cuddling one of my favourite Gremory's."

Zavian embraced Akeno tightly, while Rias ran a hand through her hair.

"My, the Kaichou has come."

"Aah, hey Rias. I've read your reports, and it seems that you forgot to sign it. Since the Underworld would go a little mad about it since we also have to fill a criteria for the schools of the Underworld, I didn't want you to get into trouble for not putting your name on it."

"Hehe, I see, that makes sense. Thanks for letting me know, I didn't want that plunder to end up at the Underworld. You know how strict they are."

Zavian inclined his neck, moving closer, and placed the paper down onto the table for Rias to sign.

"So, how's the hunt for peerage members Rias?"

"Actually, I do have my eyes on a few people that have been requesting to join my peerage. There's this wolf man that's caught my eyes. It seems that he might want to join my group, and he's got a good history with magic, and has good physical strength, even above your Dragon."

Zavian gave a keen look.

"Are you sure? Bova-kun's growing stronger all the time."

Rias gave a challenging stare while Akeno continued embracing Zavian tightly.

"I see. Well, how about you? You haven't made anyone your servant since the first day you gained your Evil Pieces. Are you that picky?"

"Well, I'm not so picky, Sona-san and Ravel-chan however are people that are unsure of a good chunk of potential candidates that I have. Either way, I'm in not rush to get any peerage member right now. I'm content with my own peerage members."

Zavian expressed joyfully, while Tsubasa raised her hand.

"By the way, Buchou. What about having Hyoudou Issei-kun join the group?"

"Hyoudou Issei? Why him?"

Rias wondered, as she handed the signed paper back to Zavian.

Tsubasa's face lowered and she gained a light blush.

"I-I don't know, he just seemed to be a good type is all. Maybe he could be useful, if he has a Sacred Gear or something."

"He does have one."

Zavian revealed, Rias gave a slightly surprised face.

"Is that so? I wasn't aware."

"It's quite dormant. Even I couldn't tell due to it being buried deep. But, Kuroka-san and Koneko-chan informed me after they had a run in."

"A run in?"

Yuuto spoke up, Zavian chuckled awkwardly.

"It seems that Ise-kun was being naughty and tried spying on the girls. But, Koneko-chan beat him up a little bit. Though he did try and spy on them, so I can't really blame Koneko-chan for anything like that."

Rias chuckled lightly.

"I suppose not. Anyway, could you do me a favour while you're here Zavian?"

"Sure, if I can help out."

Zavian didn't have a reason to reject what Rias was asking even when he didn't know what she was asking.

"Then, there's a few pests that are on the outskirts of town. Some mindless beasts. I just got a report to deal with them, but I've also just got a report about a Stray Devil at the old factory area that needs eliminating. Since we're still in the day, it's technically my responsibility to take care of these pests, but since we also got this elimination from Agares themselves..."

"Sure, I'll take the pests out from the edge of town. It shouldn't be an issue. In fact, I'm sure my Dragon would like to have a fight."

Rias clapped her hands together.

"Splendid, thank you Zavian."

Zavian waved his hand, while Akeno continued hugging his body tightly.

"No worries at all. It's my pleasure to help you out Rias."

Rias bowed her head and Zavian did the same.

Akeno continued hugging Zavian tightly.

"Zavi-kun, being away from me like this, how cruel. I didn't even get to wake up in bed this morning with you while the others were able to do so. I didn't even have Zavi-kun be able to play with my boobs this morning. Maybe we could have a shower together later~"

Akeno winked at Zavian who smiled gently back, and lightly kissed her cheek, making her blush lightly.

She felt good being within Zavian's arms, it felt like she was at peace for the moment.

* * *

After that happened, Zavian went with his other peerage members to deal with the pests that Rias was talking about. And they found what it was, with giant spiders being before them, creatures that spat out acid webs.

"Eep! W-Why spiders!?"

Elmen hid behind Zavian while Sona grimaced.

"I really wish it wasn't spiders."

"These things have the power of about Middle Class Devil Zavi-chan." Kuroka informed. "Though it shouldn't be that much of a deal for us. But the fact that there are so many before us, it is quite surprising."

Tsubaki agreed.

"She's right, there's many before us, yet I don't get it. Are they natural or not?"

"...We've dealt with enemies that have been summoned before, maybe they were bred to fight against us."

Koneko gave her thoughts while Bova smirked.

"It doesn't matter what they are, we should just burn them to a crisp!"

Ravel placed a hand to her face.

"That sounds like Bova-sama, always quite direct. But he is right Zavian-sama, if we allow these beasts to get close to the town, then the town could be in danger. So, shall we eliminate them immediately?"

Zavian chuckled lightly, bowing his head.

"Yes we should do that. This wont take that long to deal with."

Zavian went to raise his hand when Bova did so instead.

"Zavian-sama! As your herald, allow me to take these pests down!"

Zavian didn't have a reason to refute it, so he bowed his head.

"Then promote my Dragon."

"Yes sir! Now, give me the power of the Queen!"

Bova's abilities were boosted thanks to the Queen powers entering him, and he showed a bright smile as he grew to his true size, his mouth danced with large flames as the spiders came towards Zavian and the others, shooting off webs towards them.

But Bova opened his mouth, and shot off a sea of flames.

It was a lot stronger than when he was a child.

He now could coat a large mass in his flames, scorching the very earth, and in terms of heat, they were very strong even for a Dragon, only augmented with the Queen powers that Zavian gave him permission to promote.

The spiders were caught up in the flames, and were turned to charcoal instantly with the intense flames that Bova was releasing.

"Phew, it seems that our Dragon is pumped for this~"

Kuroka sang out, while Koneko noticed a few coming through.

"Zavi-senpai, enemies, six o'clock."

Zavian chuckled, and thrusted his hand to Tsubaki as some of the spiders spat out energy blasts, Zavian raised barriers to protect his peerage from the onslaught of energy, the barriers held quite easily.

"Tsubaki-chan, time to unleash your Sacred Gear. If they're attacking with blasts like that, your Sacred Gear should return that damage to them."

"Yes!"

Tsubaki rushed forward with her naginata as the spiders spat out some energy towards Tsubaki to stop her.

But Tsubaki allowed a large oriental mirror to come before her, and she called "Mirror Alice!" and then when the attacks hit the mirror, the mirror shattered and returned the power right back to the enemies, double the attack power that was sent towards her, and crushed the spiders under their own doubled power.

"Good work Tsubaki-chan." Zavian noticed a few more coming to the right, so he looked to Elmen. "Elmen-chan, lock them down, then Ravel-chan, burn them. Also, promote to Queen my adorable Pawn's."

""Yes! Queen, give us the power!""

Elmen and Ravel were filled with new power from the Queen powers added onto their own, and grew stronger.

"At first, allow me to do this!"

Elmen looked towards the spiders coming close by, and locked them down with her eyes, the gravity increasing, weighing them down as Ravel stuck her hand up to the air, and flames swirled around her palm.

"I'm not Bova-sama, but I'll burn away anyone against my King!"

Ravel unleashed her flames in a flamethrower type attack, and caught the enemies with fire, burning them to a good degree, and caused them to cease functioning and they fell down to the ground all at the same time.

At the same time, a few more were coming towards them, but these were coming in a swarm towards the pair of them.

"Alright then, Kuroka-san, Koneko-chan. Lets show your stuff!"

Zavian ordered, so Kuroka wiggled her fingers, and created several barriers around the enemies, trapping them in said barriers, and sealed them off in that dimension that Kuroka had created. The spiders tried firing their acid webs, and powers towards the barriers, but they couldn't get through it at all.

"There, they can't get through~ Shirone, why don't you bash in their heads~?"

"...Of course Onee-sama, leave this to me."

Koneko leaped upwards, and an opening in the barrier came through, her hand tightened, and tapping into the Rook's strength, she came down like a meteor, her fist ripping right through the spiders bodies easily, killing them off with her strength.

Zavian smiled at the sight, only to see that the last group were getting together, and formed a large spider. It took a step forward, Zavian could feel the power of the beast, and looked at Sona.

"Seems that this has a High Class Devils power Sona-san."

"I suppose that this would be my time to shine. Allow me to handle this."

Zavian playfully folded his arms.

"No fun, I didn't get to take any."

"Heh, sorry about that Zavian-kun. It's your peerages time to shine this time."

"Well, it can't be helped. My adorable peerage are amazing after all~"

Zavian took a step back as the spider charged for them.

Sona used her demonic power over water to create a serpent of water before her. It grew larger, and larger, and became something that could dwarf even a Dragon. The water snake slithered around, and Sona waved her hand to send it forward.

"By using the Rook's strength, it can be increased to trap an enemy! And using the speed of a Knight, it is faster than most! Even the Bishop's power is also able to be added here to make this snake bigger than what I could do on my own!"

By using the three traits together, Sona's water snake shot off for the spider which spat out numerous acid webs towards it, but the snake turned around, and whipped the webs with its tail, catching the webs, and launched them back at the spider with intense speed, which landed on the spider, and began to burn it.

"Seems to not be immune to its own powers."

Zavian noted Sona nodded.

"It seems to be like that. Though I have to question, the ability to come together like that. I've never read of a spider creature that could do that. I can only conclude that it was bred to be able to do that. But for what purpose?"

While she said it, the snake got close to the spider, and tried to attack it with some energy blasts, but each time it hit the water, it fell down to the ground, and then Sona just merely used the smallest amounts of demonic power to reconstitute the snakes body, which wrapped around the spiders body, and used the Rook's strength to crush the spider with its incredible strength.

"I guess that we might have a mystery on our end, how exciting~"

Sona gave Zavian a bemused look as the snake opened its mouth, showcasing large fangs, and bit down into the enemies body, drawing blood, and leaving huge holes in the back of the spiders body, all the while constricting its movements with its large body.

Continuing to crush it, the spider succumbed to death and splattered around the area.

Zavian used barriers so the spiders body parts didn't come near them all.

"Gross."

Elmen made a disgusted face, Zavian chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, it very much is. But, well done my adorable peerage! We managed to take them down, all while still having ten minutes before having to go back to class~"

Besides Sona, Ravel and Tsubaki, the others groaned, since they didn't care much for class.

"But, as you were saying before, these spiders must have been bred."

Kuroka brought up, Sona pushed up her glasses.

"You're not wrong. I guess that we will have to do something about this. How about it Zavian-kun? Are we investigating this?"

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows, looking over what was going on here.

"I'd have to say yes. But we still have that Devil to deal with going after Sacred Gear's. Hmmm, lets get all the evidence here first, and then we'll examine it after we've dealt with this Devil."

Ravel nodded.

"Right, then Kuroka-sama, Elmenhilde-sama, please give me assistance transporting these bodies."

"Still gross...but, okay."

Elmen gave a disgusted face though she did as she was asked.

Zavian himself watched as Kuroka didn't have a complaint, and did as asked.

Then his eyes went towards Sona.

"They got awfully close to the town."

"Yet, it feels like this wasn't supposed to be an act of aggression. I get the feeling that this was a test."

"If that's the case...who got the results?"

At that, Sona didn't have an answer, and watched on with keen eyes.

* * *

At the end of the day, as Zavian's group had gone onto their missions, he himself was going to leave the Student Council room to go and follow Genko to make sure that she was safe, when his door opened, and flying through the door practically, was his younger brother.

Millicas Gremory.

His red eyes went into Zavian 's own red eyes when they saw one another.

"Onii-sama!"

Zavian was tackled around his waist by Millicas, who held onto him tightly.

Then coming through the door, were a few girls, who looked at Millicas with adorning eyes.

But then they saw Zavian petting the top of Millicas' head who smiled up to Zavian.

[Awwwwwww, Zavian-sama and his Otouto are adorable together~]

The girls cooed and shook their bodies around happily at the sight of the pair hugging, while Zavian gave a happy smile.

"Yup! This is my Otouto ladies!" Zavian beamed, continuing to look down at Millicas. "Anyway, thanks for leading him girls! You did well!"

[Hehehe! Anything for Zavian-sama~]

The girls once again released coos, Zavian thanked them and dismissed the girls, bending down to Millicas, who hugged around Zavian's neck. Zavian embraced the young boy right back, petting the back of his head.

"Millicas, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Onii-chan, but I couldn't help it! I wanted to be near you Onii-chan! I really missed you Onii-chan."

Millicas said it with a shy expression on his face, clinging to Zavian for dear life.

Zavian gently smiles.

"I see, I missed you too. But, did you tell Kaa-chan and Tou-chan about coming here?"

Millicas wore a sheepish smile on his face, shaking his head, Zavian chuckled very awkwardly, wondering what was happening in the Underworld right now.

* * *

"Sirzechs-sama! He's disappeared! Where has he gone?!"

Usually, Grayfia was calm and collected.

But right now she was frantically running around , searching for Millicas who had disappeared.

Sirzechs looked on with worry, and felt unsure of what was going to happen with Millicas.

"I-I'll call the guards immediately! He couldn't of gotten too far!"

Sirzechs gave a panicked face, and immediately went towards the guards to make sure they hadn't seen them.

But both were immensely worried, and ran around like headless chickens.

* * *

Back in the human world, Zavian imagined a scenario that was playing in the Underworld, and then looked down to his little brother.

"Millicas, I'm happy you've come to see me, but you can't disappear from the Underworld without telling anyone. Even if you're very excited. Okay? Everyone will get worried about you, and knowing Kaa-chan, she might cause some problems for Tou-chan...yeah, she might become angry with him, and he might cry. Hehe, even when you were born, he cried a lot~"

Millicas stood there with his hands behind his back, a cute expression on his face.

Zavian couldn't stay mad at such an expression .

"I-I'm sorry Onii-chan, I didn't mean to worry everyone, I just wanted to be with you. I love you."

"Haaaah, I love you too Millicas." Zavian and Millicas embraced once more. "Don't worry. I'll sort this out with Tou-chan and Kaa-chan. For now, you stay where I can see you, alright?"

"Yes Onii-chan! That's what I want after all!"

Millicas seemed pumped, Zavian gave him a relaxed smile that made Millicas feel good inside.

* * *

That night, Genko was walking home from the day that she had.

Seeing Zavian doing many different things was interesting to say the least. But in the end, she didn't get to do anything with him since he seemed to be rather busy about many different things that he would be doing.

As she walked down the street with the sun setting in the sky, she got a message off her little sister.

She overlooked it, seeing that she was making dinner.

The young woman smiled lightly, and thought about a few things that she would need to do.

About the future of her family.

While she was a normal girl in many regards, there was something that had happened to her, and her family, and she didn't know what she was going to do to keep her family together, she had to do something, anything to keep them together.

As she continued walking, she got another message wondering where she was, causing her to laugh.

"What are you laughing at girl?"

Suddenly, Genko stopped, and felt chills running down her body.

The voice sounded cold, menacing.

She felt like she was going to perish at the mere thought of what was happening.

Her eyes turned around towards the voice, and saw that the person stood there, wasn't really a person at all. It was a creature that had bat wings, and with a sword appearing beside its hand. Genko couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, the monster appearance was that of something from nightmares. Though she guessed boy due to the fact that it didn't have boobs. Even then it seemed like it was an evil creature.

"W-What are you?"

Genko pulled backwards, feeling panic rising within her body.

But the monster pulled closer, and grinned.

"Hahaha, so you're the one with the Sacred Gear."

"S-Sacred what?"

Genko didn't quite get what the monster was talking about.

But the monster crawled closer, with its disgusting appearance.

"Sacred Gear. I smelled a Sacred Gear coming from here. Did you know, that Sacred Gear users are sort after by many people?"

Genko felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

She kept moving backwards, while the monster moved forward, the sword reflecting the descending sun in the sky, which made the situation more tense. She couldn't help but notice that the area was too quiet.

She wondered why that was.

But the monster before her was looking through the area with gleaming eyes, and locked onto her body.

That's when she felt endangered.

As she moved backwards, the monster rose his blade, and held it out towards Genko.

"Tell me, how quickly do you want to die? I can make it a swift death, or a long painful one."

The thought of death terrified her.

Dying at the hands of the man before her.

She didn't want to die, and she had to do something.

Anything.

To escape this nightmare, she would try anything.

"G-Get away from me!"

Genko snapped, and turned to run, when the man flashed behind her, appearing before her as she had turned, and thrusted his fist at her body, connecting with her shoulder, and blew her off her feet, sending her crashing to the ground with a thud.

She felt pain rippling through her arm.

She felt the cold steel that had been now placed at the base of her neck.

She felt afraid.

Peering into the eyes of the beast before him, she was scared to say the least.

"Sorry, but this is going to be the end."

Genko felt tears rolling down her face.

She didn't want to die.

She was scared.

When she felt the cold steel leaving her body, she knew that she'd be dead within a second, so closed her eyes, and hoped that wasn't the case.

But after a few seconds, she didn't hear or feel anything.

She didn't get it.

It worried her mind.

But, Genko opened her eyes, and saw Zavian stood before her with Millicas by his side clutching his hand tightly, with the Devil being blasted through a wall.

Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Z-Zavian...kun?"

Zavian glanced towards her, and gave a smile.

"Sorry about being late, there was a little problem I had to take care of. But you're safe now, I promise." Zavian's eyes cracked to Millicas. "Millicas, stay back, allow Onii-sama to handle this Devil."

"Yes, Onii-chan!"

Millicas bowed his head, and pulled backwards while Zavian stepped forward.

Genko didn't know what to think about it, seeing Zavian stare down the monster as if he had done this many times before.

To her, he looked powerful at that moment.

The Devil faced off against Zavian while summoning fire, and ice around his body. Zavian didn't seem impressed by such a thing, and merely looked on with a narrowing of his red eyes, showing that he was being serious.

"Attacking people for their Sacred Gear's. Aren't you quite the Stray Devil? You better leave this girl alone, before I become serious. You wouldn't like me when I'm serious."

Zavian showed his seriousness by allowing his POD to surround his form like he was going to destroy everything before him.

The beast didn't seem to even care all that much and he showed a resolute face.

"Heh, speaking to the legendary Zavian Gremory, I don't mind slaying you. I've got many powers at my disposal, and I will..." Before he could finish, Zavian's POD shot out faster than the speed of light, destroying the ice and fire, which also forcing the man down to the ground with a large wound on his chest. "S-Shit! W-What the hell?!"

Zavian stepped forward while Genko looked on with worried, yet wondering eyes.

"I told you, to leave this girl alone, didn't I? Your fire Sacred Gear, and your demonic ice. Sorry, but all of them have been destroyed before me. I simply couldn't allow you to continue on with your activities like you are. I wont allow anything to happen in my town while I'm here. If you want to try and disrupt peace, you come for me."

"Y-You bastard!"

The man froze the wound on his chest, gripped his sword, and the speed of his legs became faster. Genko couldn't see it, and wondered what was going to happen next to Zavian.

But then as Zavian stood there on his own, he raised his hand to the left with POD surrounding his palm, and grabbed the man's blade that had been swinging down, crushing the sword within his palm, destroying it all together.

Then his hand casually slammed against the Devils body who spat out bile, and his body was sent down the street, smashing into the ground harshly, while Millicas stared on with starry eyes, Genko couldn't help but think that this was a crazy situation.

"Did you see that? Onii-chan is amazing."

"I-I guess, but what's going on!? What is Zavian-kun?!"

Millicas gave a smile to Genko while the Devil began standing up, but his body was bleeding from the impact of Zavian's attack. Though Zavian didn't go serious, it seemed like the Devil had received a harsh wound on his body.

"Zavian-nii-chan is my Hero~ He's the Strongest Youth ever~"

Genko gave unsure eyes, seeing the Devil who had attacked Genko glaring upon Zavian who seemed to be stood there with a calm expression on his face, he didn't even seem like he was all that worried about anything.

"Y-You bastard! Did you think I'd lose so easily!? I have a trump card!"

Zavian twitched his neck.

"You do? Then I guess you might want to show it. Because I am not pleased with you."

The Devil showed an angry stare.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

The Devil yelled out with his anger turned on high.

Zavian continued watching on keenly.

"I had my cute Ravel-chan investigate your life a little bit, you had a kind Master, there was nothing about him that could be considered evil. Yet, in your quest for power, you butchered him. And yes, I can say that because I did intense research into him. I do this because I myself am working on the rights of Low Class, and Reincarnated Devils, and you give them a bad name for killing a kind man like him, and even your other comrades. To me, that's low, to do such things. I have centres set up for people who are being treated unfair, why didn't you reach out if you thought that was the case? Though, I'll probably guess that's because you have evil within your heart. I can feel it from here."

The Devil showed an angered face while Millicas cups his hands together.

"That's Onii-chan's kindness shining through." Genko glanced at Millicas who smiled childlike. "Onii-sama does his best for everyone who needs help, yet he can't save everyone. And he hates people that abuse power over others, especially someone that kills their comrades just to obtain power. I want to be like Onii-chan one day, a kind Devil that will always keep everyone safe, no matter what else happens."

Genko watched as the Devil allowed flames to circulate him.

"Is that so?! Then I don't care what you think! You might be powerful! But I've killed High Class Devils easily with this! So check it out, my Balance Break!"

The flames swirled around the Devils body, and clung to his body. His hands formed into the shape of claws, and his body erupted with fire. Around his body, the ground began to melt due to how powerful the flames were.

Genko however, didn't get why they didn't even feel warm.

It felt like the same as always despite them being close.

Millicas, seeing her confusion, explained.

"Onii-sama is using our clan trait to destroy any heat coming near us. He developed this technique when he was very young, and now doesn't need much to dispel the temperature around us if it becomes too negative."

Genko watched as the man smirked dangerously, and the claws around his hands formed larger claws, that looked like swords. Zavian though stood there calmly, not even showing a hint of any worry on his face.

"See this!? I have taken down High Class Devils with this Balance Breaker of mine! I shall show you despair!"

"Despair huh?"

Zavian murmured, showing a slightly dissatisfied smile.

"That's right. I'll show you the depths of despair, and make you burn from the inside out!"

Zavian cracked his neck.

"Sure, that's fine with me. But I wont go easy on you if you charge me."

The Devil seemed surprised that Zavian said something like that.

But he showed a dark smile on his face.

"Who said that I needed you to do that bastard?!"

Zavian watched as he charged forward at high speeds.

Zavian however smirked, and allowed his POD to form into a single sphere. The sphere concentrated POD into the sphere, and he held it out. Though it seemed small, and unassuming, the power radiating from it was warping the area around it, bending space from the intense power that he was releasing.

"This is called Ruin of Extinct. It annihilates everything from existence. If you don't concentrate all on defence, then you shall perish with this power. Even then, are you still wanting to risk your life?"

The Devil paused.

The voice that Zavian used was scary.

It wasn't really threatening.

It was soft spoken and calm.

Yet, it was filled with a single promise.

Total annihilation.

The Devil honestly wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next.

The power radiating from Zavian's single sphere seemed terrifying, and he wanted to run away.

But in the end, he couldn't, and came at Zavian with his claws swinging.

Zavian however bowed his head.

"You made a mistake."

The Ruin of Extinct shot forward, and touched the flames around the man's body, his Balance Break.

As soon as it did, the POD spread around the flames like a virus, and destroys all of the flames across his body. Even the claws were destroyed, and his body erupted with blood due to how the power had circulated around his body, dropping the man down to the ground, and he fell in a pool of his own blood, his eyes losing their light.

"My Balance Breaker...defeated by a single attack..."

The man croaked out with pain rippling through his system.

Because of the attack that Zavian gave him, he couldn't keep his consciousness anymore.

Zavian looked down at the Devil, and then bowed his head.

"I tried to warn you. But you didn't heed my warnings. I'm sorry, but this is the end for you."

Zavian looked down at the Devil, who had passed out.

Then he cracked his neck towards Genko, and adopted a cute smile on his face.

"Hey Saji-chan! You okay~?"

Surprised that he suddenly flipped from serious to playful, Genko's fingers went forward while shaking around heavily at the sight of Zavian who was smiling towards her.

"W-Wait! That's! How did you do that?! I don't understand! That was completely badass! Yet, I don't get it! Those flames were supposed to be hot, right!? They melted the ground! And then your little sphere of power destroyed his flaming armour like it was nothing! I can't hide my shock Zavian-kun! Tell me what's going on please! I don't know if I could take it!"

Zavian watched the young girl freak out a little bit, while he himself chuckled slightly.

He could understand the reasons why she was doing something like that.

"Don't worry about the complicated stuff, I'm just glad that you're alright and safe."

Genko's cheeks turned slightly red as Zavian bent down towards her, giving her a hug.

This is what she wanted.

Her mind forgot about what happened briefly, and hugged onto him tightly.

"It's alright now my adorable Saji-chan, I'm here."

Genko continued hugging onto the young boy, and fell into his arms, fell into his kindness.

Then some perverted thoughts came to her head, looking down at Zavian's body, and her hand slid down his body without really being aware that Zavian was aware of her doing what she was doing, but he didn't stop her at all, he found it rather fun.

Then as her hand reached his butt, and groped it, she felt like she was in Heaven.

Feeling the curves of his butt, along with the softness of his butt.

It was good in her eyes.

"_I really..._"

She began her thoughts, but Zavian cut her off with his kind smile.

"My, you are quite hands on aren't you Saji-chan?"

Realizing what she was doing, her hand retracted from his butt, and stared at him with apologetic eyes.

"Haaaaah! S-Sorry! I couldn't resist! Please forgive me!"

Genko apologized, but Zavian petted her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it by now~ I know Vali-chan after all, such a naughty girl." Zavian petted the back of her head. "It must be worrying about what you just saw, huh."

"I'll say, what the heck was that then?!"

Zavian placed a finger to his chin while Millicas clung to Zavian's body tightly.

"That's a good question. I suppose you could say that it was a battle between the supernatural. I wish I could have come a little sooner, something's were happening and then I had to take care of my Otouto here." Millicas shyly looked to Genko before hugging Zavian tightly once more. "In any case, since you now know...hmmmm, I'll ask you directly. What do you want to happen now?"

"W-What does that mean?"

Genko cocked her head curiously.

"I mean, about your life now. I can erase your memories so you don't remember any of this. Or you could keep your memories. It is up to you. But whatever you decide, I would be fine with it."

"But, I don't know what you are...a-are you human?"

"No, I'm a Devil."

As soon as he said, Genko's eyes widened with realization.

It made sense to her now what he was.

Because of the situation that had happened, seeing Zavian taking care of the Devil, and being called a Devil, Zavian being a Devil, and then there was the fact that Zavian also saved her life, and the fact that she groped his butt, it was all consuming her mind with many different and lovely thoughts within her mind.

She couldn't take it, and she fainted on the spot, Zavian caught the young woman, and held her in his arms.

"My, she fainted Onii-chan."

"Haha, it seems so. I'll have to take her home and speak to her there." His eyes went towards the downed Devil. "Ah, we also have to take care of him." Zavian cupped his ear, and formed a magical circle. "Sona-san, I've got someone that needs to be teleported to the Underworld. Also, my Otouto Millicas is here, could you come and take care of him for me? I've got to make sure that Saji-chan gets home alright."

[Yes of course. So, the targets been captured. Any problems?]

Zavian glanced at Millicas who held onto his body tightly.

"Nope, no problems. He went Balance Breaker, but his flames weren't nearly as hot as a Phenex or Dragon's. He could have been stronger with training, but he's been subdued now. Anyway, it seems that since this guy attacks people with a Sacred Gear, Saji-chan might have a good one within her."

[I see. What are you thinking? Reincarnating her?]

"Hmmmm, I don't know yet. It depends on what she wants. For now, I'm just going to keep my eyes on her in case she wishes to do that. I'll find out for myself in the future."

[I see, then that makes sense to me. I'll be there right away. Also, we have to speak about a certain something when you return home. It seems that we've got some uninvited guests within the town, Kuroka-san and Koneko-san have just sensed them.]

Zavian was curious about what that thing was.

"Alright then, we'll talk when I get back home, probably tomorrow depending if Saji-chan wakes up tonight."

Zavian cut the communications, and his eyes went towards Millicas.

"Onii-chan, you seem to be really busy as always~"

Zavian could hear the sadness in his voice, so he relieved Millicas' worries.

"Don't worry adorable Otouto, I'll spend a lot of time with you later on. I just have to take care of this girl here."

Millicas raised his face up happily.

"Thanks Onii-chan! I knew that I could count on you Onii-chan!"

Zavian petted the young boys head while glancing at the girl in his arms, wondering what was going to happen now.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, we've reached canon timeline with a few things going on, showcasing the increased power of the group. Zavian taking down a Balance Breaker easily, while Sona took care of a beast with High Class level Devil power showcasing her power, and the rest working in tandem together, Elmen showing control over her Sacred Gear. With their ages increased, it seems the girls have increased their affections for Zavian, and Genko Saji (the name I thought would be best for a female Saji) has appeared, and has learned more about Zavian being a Devil, and she's quite pervy it seems~ ****Zavian's also the Kaichou, with many responsibilities that come with it, though he's got the others to lend assistance if need be.**

**Anyway, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zavian peerage**

**Queen; Sona.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Saji.**

**Bishops; Asia, Kuroka.**

**Knights; Xenovia, Tsubaki.**

**Pawns; Elmenhilde (two pieces), Bova (two pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Le Fay (two pieces).**

**Rias peerage**

**Queen; Akeno.**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Loup Garou.**

**Bishops, Gasper (mutation), Rossweisse.**

**Knights; Yuuto, Bennia.**

**Pawns; Issei (eight pieces).**

**Zavian; Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Elmenhilde, Kuroka, Saji (fem), Ravel, Vali (fem), Le Fay, Cao Cao (fem).**


	10. Genko's trials!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**HaMiroKar420; Thanks very much! Here's another!**

**Oblivious IJ; It seems so yeah. He is quite adorable huh~? I suppose so in a sense. Hehe, yeah~**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, she's going to have quite the happy shock. That would be pretty funny. It would be pretty cool to see such a thing huh~? Yeah maybe she could have them by that time~ That would be quite the nice arc for Xenovia during that part of the story.**

**LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

**OechsnerC; Thank you!**

**TehStorm; Thanks very much! Zavian at full strength would be scary for the people around him. Yeah, I've thought about doing a Khaos Brigade kind hearted oc member, so having one of them would be cool. And thank you very much, that made my day when reading that~**

**plums; Maybe, you never know~ They could do something like that~**

**ShadowUzumaki55; They surely have yeah, and we've not seen them at full power yet. It seems so yeah~ Oh yeah, if Vali found out, she'd be quite pissed off. They have quite the nice relationship, and we'll see more of it with Millicas, and Zavian in the future.**

**Kamen Rider W; Yeah, they have quite the fun relationship huh.**

**Guest 1; I could see that happening, it sounds pretty good to me. That seems pretty good to me!**

**Drake; Thank you!**

**Guest 2; I could see that happening! And yeah right now, he does have at least one apiece, so it would make sense for that to happen.**

**Skull Flame; Yeah, very fishy~ He does yeah, and Sirzechs' a proud father~ No worries, she'll make herself quite distinct in her ways. Millicas just missed his elder brother, so he came all the way there. It is amusing to see Grayfia lose her stuff when realizing that her son has disappeared. Yup, canon's begun.**

**Guest 3; I could see that happening, it sounds pretty good to someone like me. With Diodora, he probably would become quite angered, and come after him with all of his power, and yeah, that probably would be what Zavian would do. Yeah, that would be a lot from Asia, but I could totally see her doing something like that, the same for Xenovia. That would be pretty fun~ I'll think about her being in it.**

**Guest 4; In time, Issei will see beyond Zavian's good looks, and they'll be able to converse with one another. That would be nice between the two Vampire's. The trio of Vampire, and church girls sounds quite interesting. And that would be a nice friendship moment between them.**

**Guest 5; I could see that happening, thanks for the suggestions!**

**Guest 6; Koneko and Saji are going to have an interesting relationship with one another.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! It was quite happy huh~? He surely saved the others from a stomach ache. Bova is quite adorable huh~? Bova would probably do something if he said anything. Mainly yeah. Elmen is quite sweet huh~? We might do~ Millicas and Zavian have quite the cute relationship, don't they? Yeah, sounds great. That would be quite cool. He doesn't need one, he'll be developing his powers. That would be pretty cool~ He would yeah~ I could see something like that happening. That sounds pretty cool to me~ Yeah, Saji will get Balance Breaker sooner than canon. I'm liking Dressrosa so far. It's one of my fav's so far, I like Sugar's fruit, I also like Monet's fruit, there's a lot of potential for those. I do like Rebecca, and the other girls. Probably yeah. That would be a nice group to have. Those two bickering would be funny. Yeah, you don't need one, though I have a good idea what Devil Fruit I'd have him have if he did gain one. That would be quite interesting. Those sound like pretty awesome ideas to me. Any of them would be pretty good, I'd have to think about it before anything else happens. Sure I guess that they could do~**

**Guest 7; Yeah, I could see the offspring of Ophis doing something like that. That would be pretty cool, I like the sound of that. Yeah, I could see that happening. Being Ophis' child, they could do that yeah.**

**Guest 8; Yeah, she could do that.**

**AlphaOmega; It seems to be yeah~ He's the King so he's the Kaichou of the group, though Sona and Ravel handle most day to day activities, he has the final say of what's going on though. He does yeah, and yup, he's able to use his Father's technique. Thanks very much!**

**Guest 9; Yeah, we haven't really been shown what kind of special trait Grayfia has, she has immense demonic power, and seems good with illusions by beyond that, we don't know yet. But he is going to use some cool techniques taught from his Father, and Mother.**

**Guest 10; I could see Xenovia doing something like that. And that would be something Xenovia would do.**

**Sakuya izayoi; Yeah, he could of gotten that from Grayfia. That would be quite nice between them huh. That would be a sweet moment between the two of them.**

**Lightwave; Yeah, they surely have grown in strength since they were kids. He does yeah, he's quite skilled with his powers~ It seems so yeah~ She's going to be going through a few things in this chapter.**

**Neonlight01; Yeah, that sounds like an interesting idea, thanks for the suggestions!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Genko's trials!**

Sitting within the Vatican, a grown up Xenovia was reading the latest news about a certain Devil, a Devil with crimson and silver hair.

Though she hid this fact as she knew that looking up Devils isn't what the Exorcists around would like.

She had the newspaper over the one that she was reading so no one would see that she was reading about Zavian Gremory.

However, that came to an end when a girl with chestnut brown hair came walking closer.

"Hey Xenovia, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

Xenovia's question was met with a slight frown on Irina's face.

"You know the Holy Maiden Asia-san?"

"Yes, she's got the power of Twilight Healing. She's a great asset to the Church."

Irina's face fell a little more.

"Oh...well, she's not anymore."

"Clarify."

Xenovia demanded from her, Irina chuckled awkwardly.

"Rumours are that she's been kicked from the Church because she healed a Devil."

Xenovia's eyebrows furrowed.

"I see, so her ability healed even a Devil. I'm surprised."

"Me too. It's so shocking! But, I guess that the higher ups didn't like the idea of it, so they banished her. I wonder what she's going to do now?"

Xenovia continued furrowing her eyebrows.

She thought about Asia, and what she was going to do now.

Before Zavian...she wouldn't of paid it a second thought.

But now...

Then she stood up suddenly.

She began walking away to the confusion of Irina.

"Xenovia, where are you going?"

"I need to go and do something, I'll be back soon enough."

Irina cocked her head curiously, watching Xenovia leave.

* * *

Laying within her bed, Genko groaned while she felt something warm beside her. She didn't know what it was, but the warmness of the thing that was beside her made her feel happy. She felt calm for some reason.

She didn't remember going home.

She didn't remember what had happened at first, and laid there within blissful ignorance, and how the feeling of happiness was overcoming her body. It felt amazing to someone like her to feel this kind of feeling…

But then it dawned on her.

"Devil..."

She whispered.

Zavian wasn't human.

He was a Devil.

He was someone that wasn't from her world...yet, it didn't seem to bother her. In fact, it was something that made her intrigued all the more.

She thought a Devil might have been something that would cause worry and distress, but no…

It was something that she found to be truly intriguing.

Then as she was laying in her bed, thinking about what was her life now, she heard a groaning coming from beside her, and due to all of the times that she had obsessed over him, she knew that his voice, so she definitely knew who it was that was beside her right now.

And that person was…

"Z-Zavian-kun..."

She gulped, looking down at his body.

His naked, chiseled body.

She saw his chest, his stomach which was flat and toned. She also saw his member, and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"H-Holy shit...t-that's his...t-that's Zavian-kun's..."

She barely could contain her happiness at seeing what was before her.

His member before her.

Her eyes danced over it, drinking in each inch for herself, and though this might be the last time, she wasn't going to waste it, and her face turned upwards into a small grin, feeling the heat of the situation pooling inside of her body.

She also noticed that she herself was still dressed in her school clothing, which she actually pouted at.

She wished that she was naked so she could have been with him in such a sexual manner, and she was tempted to throw her clothing off her body all so that she and he could lay in bed together with their naked forms touching one another.

She didn't even care why he was in bed with her.

He just was in bed with her, and that's what made it all the more important and special for her.

She didn't waste anytime indulging in her own happiness, hugging onto his bed, laying her head on his chest while crying tears of happiness. The feeling of his warm, hard, arousing body, and his penis that she had to drink in with her eyes.

She felt tempted to touch it, but even she wouldn't go that far as to touch the sleeping Zavian.

[Genko-nee-chan! Please wake up!]

"Crap..."

It was her younger sister.

Kaho.

She didn't even know what was going to happen now.

"K-Kaho! I'll be out soon! Don't come in!"

She panicked, while Zavian's eyes drifted open.

Bemusement came over him while Genko tried to block the door with objects around her room.

He himself sat up in the bed, placing a finger to his face.

"Embarrassed to be seen with me Saji-chan?"

Genko froze, looking towards Zavian who's covers had fallen off, exposing his body to her.

Her eyes had to go to his hip area, and saw something that she definitely loved.

Something she didn't think she'd get to see.

But, it was amazing for her eyes.

She had a nose bleed, forcing her face to turn to the side, blushing madly, deeply.

"N-No! Of course not Zavian-kun! B-But my Imouto would be freaking out if something was to happen! And my Otouto also would freak out if something were to happen! S-So, as much as this pains me, please get dressed!"

"It pains you huh?"

"Of course! If it was my choice, I'd be in bed with you right now!"

[Who are you talking to Onee-chan?]

Kaho, Genko's little sister, called through the door, trying to push against it, giving Zavian a bemused expression on his face. That smile lit up Genko's heart, and she almost took Zavian himself on the bed right there, and then.

But she reined in her growing desire for the young boy, and pushed against the door once more.

"I-I'm talking to myself!"

[But, I heard voices. Are you with someone else in there?]

"N-No! Just me! I'm talking to myself!"

Genko lied, Zavian gave a slight teasing smile on his lips.

"There's no point in lying. Unless you're worried about your parents seeing us. But, I haven't sensed anyone other than two people here, besides you of course. So, do your parents work abroad or something?"

Genko's eyes lowered to the ground.

Zavian could see a big tonal shift occurring between the two of them.

"It's not that..."

Zavian could see that Genko was deeply in thought and he wondered what he was going to be doing about this.

"Hmmm? Is something the matter?"

Genko gave a pained smile, Zavian furrowed his eyebrows at that sight.

"No, nothing. Don't worry about me."

Zavian was worried about her, as more bangs to the door came.

[Come on Onee-sama! Please open this door! You have someone in there, don't you?!]

"N-No! Go away! You can't do this!"

[I can't do what!?]

"Come inside!"

Zavian chuckled as he stood off the bed.

Genko's dreaming eyes went towards Zavian's member, the way that it was dangling between his legs. The length made her almost foam at the mouth. But Zavian gave a wink, causing her to blush madly as he bent down, and picked up his underwear.

If he didn't have an innocent expression on his face, she could swear that he had a teasing motive behind doing this.

Zavian slipped on his underwear, and went to pick up his shirt when the door was busted down, Genko's body went forward, and landed in Zavian's arms. The young woman clung to Zavian tightly, and groped Zavian's butt, making him gasp at the feeling of her doing such a thing.

"My Saji-chan, you're still quite hands on, aren't you?"

Genko thought she'd die at that moment.

She didn't think this would ever happen, so she wasn't prepared.

"Onee-chan! Y-You have a boy in here!?"

Kaho, a girl that looked quite like Genko, only younger, peered at Zavian with a dark blush on her cheeks.

Genko barely could look towards him, Zavian though just gave a wave towards the younger girl.

"Good morning there. I'm sorry, I was able to help this girl here get away from some bad people, and we ended up in bed together."

Genko's jaw dropped to the floor, hitting it so hard that Zavian was surprised she didn't break her jaw.

Kaho however looked on with a shocked expression on her face.

"T-That's something that! O-Onee-chan with a boy!?" The young girl cried out, while Genko watched on with her eyes slowly falling into darkness. "I'm so sorry! Onee-chan can get wild! I hope she didn't do anything to you!"

Kaho cried, while Genko looked mortified.

"W-Why did you say thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

Kaho gave her elder sister a small frown.

"Onee-chan, in the worst case scenario, I might have to make sure that nothing comes of this. Clearly, this boy is..."

"We went to bed together! It wasn't me bringing him here! A-And we didn't do anything anyway!" Genko's eyes went towards Zavian. "R-Right? We didn't do anything, did we?"

Zavian chuckled, shaking his head.

"Of course not. We just went to bed together. That's all that happened. Nowdays, it is alright if men and women of our age share beds together, and hold one another when a nightmare occurs. Saji-chan here was having a nightmare, so she clung to me tightly."

Genko didn't know if he was being teasing, or he was just innocent enough to not realize what he was saying.

Kaho trembled while muttering a single "Breakfast." before walking away from the room.

Her eyes shot for Zavian who casually was placing his shirt on his body. He seemed quite happy about doing this, dressing his own body with some school clothing. Genko still didn't know what the hell was going on, and all she did was watch Zavian getting dressed, feeling slightly depressed by him putting on some clothing.

* * *

A small time later, Zavian sat at a dinner table, with Kaho, Genko, and a younger boy, a preschooler named Gengo. He also saw a number of pictures around the area. They lived within a small apartment, they barely had anything at all.

Zavian also noticed the pictures around. Some of the three siblings. Some of two elderly people, and finally, two of who he presumed would be Genko's parents, and then he saw that the little boy was looking at the picture of an older man while looking sad.

Zavian could feel that there was some tension within the air.

Not with him.

But with something else entirely.

"So...this is quite good. Did you cook this Kaho-chan~?"

Zavian tried to lighten the mood, Kaho let out a surprised sound. But then she bowed her head kindly.

"Y-Yes, I hope you enjoy it, Onee-chan's boyfriend."

"Kaho! S-Shut up! Don't say such things!"

Genko let out her voice in a slightly angered tone.

Zavian glanced at the little boy once more, and saw his eyes on the picture of the elderly man.

He began making connections between the pictures, and the somber atmosphere that was around them. Then he looked towards Genko who was arguing with her younger sister, and hummed to himself.

"Hehe, it seems like you're quite the family. I myself have a younger sibling. Maybe you could meet him sometime. How about it little Gengo-chan~?"

Addressing the little brother of Genko, the boy turned back to Zavian with a happy expression of a child, seemingly the sadness was disappearing.

"Y-You have an Otouto or Imouto?"

"That's right. My Otouto is a little older than you are, but I'm sure you'd become friends. Maybe I could speak to your parents about it."

At that he noticed that their faces went downwards.

Zavian now understood everything that he needed to know. He didn't know the exact circumstances of what had happened, but he was sure that these people didn't have any parents, and most likely, didn't have any grandparents either.

After eating the food, Zavian watched as Genko got her siblings ready for their day to go to school. Since the young boy was about five years old, she had to do a few things that would help him get ready for the day.

Zavian then stretched his arm outwards, and placed it on top of Genko's head.

"Then I'll leave you, I've got a few things to do."

"Wait! Zavian-kun, I need to..."

Zavian petted the top of her head.

"We'll talk later on. Get your siblings to school. I'll see you later on. Save all questions until then, okay?"

Genko gave a wordless nod of her head, Zavian walked away from the area. As he walked, he glanced at the photos around in decorated frames. It seemed like Zavian had come across a saddened tale, and he wondered how he was going to proceed through all of this.

* * *

Later on, Zavian returned home to see that Millicas shot off into his arms.

"Onii-chan! You're back!"

Zavian petted the top of Millicas' head while he clung to Zavian's body tightly.

"Sorry, I had to do a few things, and deal with what was going on. But Millicas, I've been talking with Kaa-chan and Tou-chan. It seems that they'll be okay with you staying here for a few days with me. Is that alright?"

"Staying with Onii-chan?! Yes, that would be the best!"

Millicas jumped up and down, while continuing to hug Zavian tightly.

Then he leaped upwards, wrapping around Zavian's neck with his arms, his legs wrapped around his torso, Zavian merely placed his arm under his legs to hold Millicas up so he didn't fall down to the ground.

"Millicas, you're hyperactive aren't you?"

"Yes! Onii-chan! It's because I get to stay with you!"

"Yeah. But when you get home, Kaa-chan isn't going to be happy. With the way you ran away and what not. It was worrying to them. You know how Kaa-chan can be."

"I-I guess that you're right...sorry Onii-chan. But I can still do my best, and I will do my best to help you Onii-chan while I'm here."

Zavian let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry about it, just have some fun okay~? Leave the duties of these things to me. I can handle anything that's going to happen!"

"Yes Onii-chan!"

Millicas cheered as Zavian heard some noise.

His eyes went to his peerage members who were coming around.

"Ah, Sona-san. Everyone. How did the details go with the Stray Devil?"

"We sent him to the Underworld, and currently, he's being interrogated. For the most part, it seems that he isn't saying anything."

Sona began, with Ravel picking up afterwards.

"But, it doesn't matter right now. We still have a few things to go over. Like the appearance of Fallen Angels within the town."

"Fallen Angels huh. That's what you wanted to tell me Ravel-chan and Sona-san?"

They both nodded their heads, Kuroka pulled forward.

"That damn Azazel seems to have sent a few Fallen Angels. Though they aren't particularly strong, I thought that it would be best if we told you about it, and then we'll proceed what's going on nyaaa~"

Zavian could understand something like that.

"I'll make contact with Azazel, and see what's going on with him."

"But, what about that girl? Genko Saji-san."

Sona spoke up while adjusting her glasses.

"It seems that she's in a family situation. I think her family is dead. And she also has some siblings as well, both younger than she is. Saji-chan also has a Sacred Gear that we know about. I can't tell what it does with just feeling it, but it seems to be emanating a strong aura."

"A strong aura..."

Tsubaki muttered, while Elmenhilde swayed side to side.

"By the way, about the spiders and all. Want to know about them?"

"Haha, of course Elmen-chan. What's going on with the spiders?"

"Well, I can confirm that they have been made, specifically to fight against and be resistant to demonic energies."

Koneko confirmed it while nodding her head.

"She's right. Since we're stronger than average Devils, they weren't able to fight against us. But they have technology to create such things against Devils, if they could gain more information on us then it could be dangerous. Devils in general I mean."

Zavian folded his arms.

"I guess we'll have to investigate this further. Lets see if we can find out where they originated from. Maybe we could find the ones responsible for making these creatures, and what they are in fact making them for. Perhaps they are trying to do something to do with the Underworld. But for now, lets not jump to conclusions."

"Well, since Kuroka-sama, Elmen-sama and Koneko-san are quite good at investigation of auras, perhaps they could get some information at the battle ground that we were at yesterday. If there's even a single bit of aura left, then I'm guessing that they could get it."

Ravel brought up her thoughts to Zavian who agreed.

"Right, then I'll leave it to you three girls. Bova-kun, go with them and be their bodyguard just in case, okay?"

[Yes!]

The three girls, and lone Dragon announced joyfully, Zavian nodded his head, and looked around the area.

"Also, Sona-san-"

Zavian went to speak, when Sona placed her hand outwards.

"Zavian-kun, about Saji-san. What are you going to do? You didn't really mention it."

"Well, I don't know right now. I said that I'd speak to her later on, and see what she thinks. I gave her the option to have her memories removed if she didn't like what she heard. But I don't know what she's going to do yet."

"I-I see, then I guess we'll have to proceed from there."

Zavian bows his head towards her, and then gave a cheery smile on his face.

"Don't look so glum Sona-san~ We'll be fine, it might not be anything to worry about~"

Zavian chuckled out, Sona's face curled upwards ever so slightly.

"Perhaps you're right. Alright then, I guess that's what you would say in these kind of situations."

Zavian gave a soft smile to Sona, who in turn bowed her head.

It seemed for the moment, it was going to be an interesting experience that was happening.

* * *

Zavian went to his bedroom to get dressed for the day, when he saw that Kuroka was already there. He thought that she had stayed in the kitchen, but she was on his bed, stripping off her clothing sensually for Zavian's eyes only.

"Kuroka-san, we haven't got a lot of time."

Kuroka allowed a soft, purring sexy sound to escape her sweet supple lips, allowing her school top to be discarded, thrown to the side, and showcased her large breasts. She didn't even wear a bra, allowing her nipples to protrude forward, hardened with the arousal that she felt when looking at Zavian's body, even if he was slowly getting undressed for the day to get back into some school clothing.

"That doesn't matter nyaa. Just come here, and have a little fun with me Zavi-chan. I need you nyaaa."

Kuroka let out with a small whine to emphasis her cuteness, and her batting eyelashes which made Zavian feel good about many different things.

He moved closer to the bed, sitting down beside her, as she climbed onto his lap. Her hand placed itself on his own, and guided it to her large breast, his hand sinking into the large flesh mound before his eyes, his cheeks turned slightly red at the softness of her bust.

"You like these don't you Zavi-chan?"

"Kuroka-san, that's..."

Kuroka allowed her mouth to get closer to Zavian's cheek, allowing her tongue to slowly slide up and down his face. Her tongue felt soft, and yet with texture that caused Zavian's mind to be filled with blissful thoughts.

"That's right, allow me to take care of you now nyaaa. I'm here for you Zavi-chan. Take those stresses of yours out on this body of mine."

Kuroka's alluring words made him almost give into her demands immediately.

But he wouldn't allow himself to be tempted so straight away.

However, he was going to do his best to keep his composure, and grope her breast with his hand, her voice betrayed her, and let out her pleasure in the form of a soft yet beautiful moan that filled the room with desire.

"Zavi-chan, you're so naughty. Groping my breast like that. But, since it is you, you can keep going nyaaa~"

Kuroka allowed her tongue to go up his neck, and up his face. Dragging for the extra feeling that would accompany pleasure. Her tongue made it to his earlobe, and licked across it, coating it in her saliva.

"Ku-Kuroka-san..."

"Shhh now my Zavi-chan, I'll make you feel amazing."

Kuroka began kissing his ear with her sucking on one of the lobes, Zavian felt heat flooding through his system, so he rotated his hand on her breast, Kuroka bucked her hips on his lap, and her lower body felt intensity from the feeling of Zavian's body.

While Kuroka sucked on Zavian's earlobe, and he played with her breast, the door opened to reveal a shy looking Tsubaki looking into the room. Her eyes danced between the two of them, seeing how deep in passion the pair were.

Not one to lose out on her King and his pleasures, Tsubaki walked over, shutting the door, alerting Zavian to her presence.

"Aah Tsubaki-chan. It seems that Kuroka-san here got excited again and..."

"Zavian-kun...me too. Please have some fun with me too..."

Usually, Tsubaki was strict, and acted quite like Sona.

But, she had a lewd side to her, and it came out when in these situations.

She even had removed her shirt, and bra, revealing her large breasts. She wasn't as endowed as Kuroka, but she came in at a close second within his peerage. Even larger than Sona, and Ravel who had good sized breasts.

She pulled closer, shyly peering into his eyes while his hand played with Kuroka's breast, making her meow adorably.

Then Zavian gave his Knight a smile, and cupped her breast, Tsubaki bit her lower lip as his hand slowly moved across her breast, his fingers sliding between her hardened nipple, and pinched the pink bud, causing her to gasp at the feeling.

"Sorry Tsubaki-chan. Was it too far?"

"N-No, I want you to do more things...Zavian-kun. With me."

Tsubaki showed her more vulnerable side, so as her King, he did his best to make her feel good, while also making Kuroka feel good in that morning, allowing Tsubaki to come close, wrapping his arm around her back, which allowed access to her flesh mound, and began playing with her breast, Tsubaki saw what Kuroka was doing, and placed her trembling lips against his cheek, giving into the desire she wanted, and lightly kissed his face.

"That's alright Tsubaki-chan. Don't push yourself."

"I'm okay with this, my Kaichou."

Zavian toyed a kiss on her cheek, before placing it on her forehead, and began playing with the two girls breasts, causing them both to release wild uncontrollable moans. In turn, they both kissed Zavian's ear, and neck for Kuroka and Tsubaki respectably, causing everything to feel good about them now, they weren't going to hold back now.

* * *

At the Occult Research clubroom at lunch, Zavian was eating lunch together with Rias, and catching up on a few things that were happening around the town. Koneko had followed Zavian along, and sat on his lap, while she took Zavian's hand and placed it on her small breast, looking up to Zavian shyly, while he smiled down towards her.

"So, Millicas ended up coming to Kuoh."

Rias said while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"That's right, he's currently with Sona-san, who's teaching him many things. Hehehe, poor kid. When Sona-san saw him, she said that she'd educate him. My adorable Queen can be quite forward like that. I couldn't stop her."

"Haha, that sounds like Sona."

Rias giggled out, Koneko bit her lower lip while she moved Zavian's hand across her small breast.

"Also, a Sacred Gear Devil came to try and hurt Saji-chan. Took care of it, but it seemed that there might be some more problems, so if you're going after any Stray Devils, and you're in a bind, let me know if you need any help."

While he said it, Koneko shyly purred up to Zavian who understood what she wanted, allowing his fingers to go towards her tail, and swirl it around in his fingers, causing her to cross her legs, feeling pleasure coming to her, almost allowing her voice to escape.

"Of course. Though most Strays been seen around here aren't that difficult to deal with. But back to this Saji. Are you thinking of adding her to your peerage? Since she has a Sacred Gear, I thought you might take the chance."

"I don't know yet. Since she doesn't really know about us, and all, having her come into our situation...though she does have potential. I will explain many things to her, before allowing her to make her own decision."

"Makes sense."

Rias retorted while Koneko frowned slightly.

"...Senpai, do we need a pervert on the peerage? We already have Onee-sama."

Zavian chuckled as he leaned down, getting close to her cat ear, and lightly brushed it against his face, Koneko let out a purr while her face turned slightly red.

"Are you worried about her being naughty with me Koneko-chan?"

Koneko let out a gasp, her eyes shooting for his and his eyes displayed kindness, and happiness to her.

"S-Senpai, that's...s-she's bad...she's very naughty...an-and if she's too naughty with Senpai then I..."

"Fufu, don't worry my adorable Koneko-chan. We can be as naughty as you want to be."

"Senpai..."

Koneko's breath became shallow when he said those suggestive words. Rias also blushed at how husky and low his tone was. Koneko fell back against Zavian's body, while his hand still remained on her small breast, his other hand gently brushed her face, causing her to meow adorably.

Rias watched on as Zavian lightly teased Koneko, who responded exceptionally well to it.

"S-So, you're very close with your servants."

"All apart of being a Gremory."

Zavian responded to Rias while lightly licking Koneko's ear, she released a small moan from the tongue on her ear.

"Even then, I haven't done anything with my servants like that..."

"Not even your Knight?"

Rias blushed lightly.

"N-No, I wouldn't. Yuuto is...he's...well, I'm not sure about Yuuto sometimes...even then, he isn't someone that I would want as a partner. Maybe someone else, but not Yuuto. He might even find a girlfriend one day."

"Perhaps so~"

Zavian gave a hearty reply while Koneko got onto her knees on Zavian's lap turning around and placed her head on Zavian's shoulder. His hand went to the back of her head, gently brushing her white hair.

"Senpai...c-can we do things...la-later on…?"

"Kuku, so my adorable Rook wants to have some special time?"

Koneko's lips curled into a small pout.

"...Senpai, teasing me like that..."

"Of course, it is always fun to see your cute reactions~"

Koneko continued to pout, but she held onto Zavian tightly.

His eyes went to Rias while he stroked her head.

"So, how about your own peerage Rias?"

"I haven't really found anything that I would want yet. But, I'm still looking for different people that could join my peerage. For now, I'm content with my peerage. You should concentrate on your own. I kinda wish I had contacted Saji-san first, maybe I could of offered her a place on my peerage."

"Heeeeh, maybe so Rias. Maybe so."

Zavian looked down at Koneko, who purred away with what she was doing.

Zavian then felt Koneko continue rubbing her head against Zavian's face, while he lightly played with her tail, making her feel quite good, and he continued his conversation with Rias about a few things that was happening with the Underworld, and the human world, among other things that would be needed.

* * *

Later on during the day, after classes had ended, Genko watched Zavian like a hawk. He hadn't said anything about the Devils, he said that he would explain it to her though. And then he would give her a choice about what would happen with her life.

If she wanted to forget, or wanted to remember.

Zavian then walked closer to her, while the girls in the class cooed, and the males in the class all sighed.

Zavian stood before Genko, and grinned.

"Ready?"

"R-Right!"

Genko stood up, while the girls all went wide eyed.

"W-Why is she going with him?!"

"Y-Yeah, that's totally not fair! Why can't we go with him?!"

"We are much better than her!"

Genko heard more and more of the slurs the girls sent at her, while the boys said something's to Zavian like "Damn Bishounen!" and "I really hate his good looks!" among other things, but unlike Genko who seemed to be struggling with the peoples words thrown against her, he himself allowed it to roll off his back.

Zavian walked out of the class, with the girl following behind him.

"Ah, Zavian-kun. Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Student Council room."

"Makes sense, since you're Kaichou."

Zavian chuckled as they walked.

Then when they got there, Zavian walked into the room to see Millicas rushing towards him, and hugging onto his body tightly. Tsubaki, and Sona sat in the room, doing their duties, while Genko looked around.

"Have the others already gone?"

"I sent them away a few minutes ago." Sona replied, glancing behind him to see Genko moving in. "So, she's come with you. Have you decided what to do?"

"I'm about too~"

Genko didn't get what Zavian was talking about, but she followed inside to see the fabled Student Council.

Many had tried to get into the Student Council, but because Zavian was the Kaichou, it seemed that he was particular on who would enter the Student Council, and it hadn't changed since the first year when he took command over the Student Council.

"Please sit wherever you want."

Zavian advised, as he sat at his desk.

Genko looked between Sona and Tsubaki who both were eyeing her up. She then sat down on a nearby couch, looking towards Zavian who had Millicas sat beside him, looking professional, while Zavian himself seemed relax.

"Here Millicas, you'll have to learn how to do this one day with your own life, and potential peerage. So, watch closely, and listen carefully, okay?"

"Yes Onii-chan!"

Zavian patted his head "Good boy." and looked towards the baffled Genko.

"So, Saji-chan. To carry on what happened yesterday. I am a Devil."

Genko was shocked that he just came out with something like that.

But she was also glad that he got right to the matter at hand.

"Yeah...you're a Devil. I heard from you yesterday but it is disbelieving. So, do you go around killing people?"

"No, we wouldn't do such things."

Sona muttered, Zavian gave an eyebrow raise.

"Well, humans that don't know would think like that Sona-san."

"I suppose."

Sona replied calmly, Zavian looked towards Genko.

"Now, Saji-chan. The reason why that man attacked you yesterday, was because there's a sleeping power inside of you."

"I-In someone ordinary like me?"

"That's correct. Though don't call yourself ordinary. Everyone is special in their own way."

Tsubaki lightly smiled when Zavian said that, seeing that even to Genko, he was trying to encourage her.

"T-Thanks...but it seems hard to believe. He mentioned something about being sacred..."

"Sacred Gear." Zavian confirmed while Genko furrowed her eyebrows. "It's a special powers that humans have. People that have human blood, or human ancestry can be candidates as well. You yourself possess such a thing. Within the supernatural world, many people are interested in these Sacred Gears."

"A-Are you interested in them?"

Genko asked with a gulp.

Zavian shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I suppose that I am, but I'm not overly obsessed with them or anything. On my group, two people have Sacred Gear's, and one of them is Tsubaki-chan who's sat close by."

"W-Wait!" Genko rapidly turned to Tsubaki who looked on calmly. "Y-You have one as well?!"

"I do yes. It is the power I made to become my Sacred Gear."

"A-And, since I have one...a-am I going to be targeted by Devils, and whatever else is out there?"

"Honestly, it could happen." Zavian revealed to the downtrodden Genko. "Because it has a dense aura coming from it. However, right now, it is dormant. But people can sense the Sacred Gear power within you, and left unchecked, you could be attacked again."

Genko threw her hands to her face.

"G-Great, so I'm going to be the target of people wanting something that I couldn't even control..."

"But, I can give you something that would hide your Sacred Gear from others senses. It isn't a full one hundred percent thing, but it would hide it from most people who are casually looking around town."

"So, I could just live my life normally?"

Zavian chuckled, his fingers rapping together.

"Yes, if that's what you wish. I could attempt to do my best to hide your Sacred Gear."

"And if I chose that, what would you want in return?"

Genko thought that because Zavian was a Devil, that he would want something from her.

But that wasn't the case.

"No, I don't want anything from you."

"But, you're a Devil, aren't you?!"

"Sure I am. But I'm not going to ask you for anything. As you said, it isn't something that you were able to control. You were just born with it. It can't be helped. And if you don't want to be involved with the supernatural world, then I can do my best to make sure that you're not apart of it. Besides, why fight when you don't have too?"

At his words, Millicas looked at Zavian and thought about what Zavian just said.

Even though Genko was a potential peerage member, it seemed that Zavian was trying to deter her from joining his group. But it wasn't a trick either. It wasn't like Zavian was doing some reverse psychology, it was Zavian genuinely trying to make sure that it was Genko's choice.

"I-I don't know. It's all confusing...I mean, I have this cool power...but, I saw you yesterday...that power that you showed me, and that guy with the fire. That was intense. I don't know if I could handle that or not..."

"Well, it is your choice my adorable Saji-chan. I'll let you think about it for a little while. If you want to forget, then I can do that for you, if you want to remember, and explore your Sacred Gear more, then that can also be arranged. Whatever you want."

Sona watched as Zavian explained this to Genko.

And to her, it made sense why Zavian was speaking the way that he was.

Genko however then tilted her head.

"Wait, you said that you had a group, and Shinra-san here was within your group. Did you just mean the Student Council?"

Zavian shook his head.

"They are apart of something called my peerage. You see, a Devil like me gets certain items, called Evil Pieces, and they can use them to reincarnate others into Devils."

"R-Reincarnated…? T-Then Shinra-san is..."

"That's right, my Devil." Zavian smiled out while Tsubaki showed her wings to the astonishment of Genko. "She's my servant, that's the technical term. However, I don't treat them as my slaves or anything. They are apart of my family."

The word 'family' made her think about her own life, and her own family, and what she had lost.

Zavian could see that Genko was in deep thought.

"My family, is the group you see before you, besides my Otouto, he's not in my peerage. Sona-san and Tsubaki-chan are both apart of my group. Also, Koneko-chan, Kuroka-san, Ravel-chan and Elmen-chan are also apart of my group, along with a member you haven't met yet called Bova-kun. They all joined my group under different circumstances."

"S-So...if they're apart of your group...they became Devils...a-and what does that mean for them…? Do they follow what you want…? Or, I don't know, do they get paid for it or something…?"

"Paid...well, there is ways to get money within my group. We all have different contracts. But as for following me. I suppose you could say that we do do that. We however also have meetings about decisions. I might be the King, or the leader of the group, but all of my peerage members thoughts matter to me."

"I-I see..."

"We also get spoiled."

Tsubaki spoke up, to the surprise of Genko.

"S-Spoiled?"

"That's right, Zavian-kun...Kaichou I should say right now. He is very affectionate, it is all apart of being a Gremory."

"Affectionate..."

Genko's eyes went towards Zavian's and saw that he was smiling.

Then she thought about him being affectionate with her.

Him running his hands across her body.

Cupping her chest.

Kissing her neck.

Licking across her nipple.

Her face turned red while imagining Zavian doing this to her, and more, along with being naked, showcasing everything that he had to her, this morning didn't even allow her imagination to fill in the spots she didn't know of before, she now knew that Zavian had a good body and looked at his penis, loving everything about it.

Genko began chuckling dirtily, while looking Zavian up and down.

"Onii-chan, why is she showing such a lewd face…?"

Zavian glanced at his little brother, petting his head.

"Sometimes, there can be naughty girls. I find Saji-chan to be adorable when she's acting like this."

Millicas tilted his head curiously, while Genko lifted her hand.

"Sign me up! I'll join! Then y-you'll be affectionate with me, right?! I can see your body whenever I would want, right!?"

"Well, I guess that's something we could arrange."

"T-Then, take me Zavian-kun! Because secretly, that would have been a dream of mine! Being apart of your group! Being adorned by Zavian-kun all of the time! Getting hugs, and kisses, and then maybe we could have-"

"Children, Saji-chan. Remember."

Zavian cut her off in her hyperactive moment.

Genko tightened her hands, while Millicas looked confused by what was going on.

Sona then decided something, and spoke up.

"Also, Saji-san. I need to explain something."

"What is it?"

Sona pushed up her glasses.

"Zavian-kun here is a Devil that is watched by many people within the world."

"He is…?"

Genko seemed lost, Zavian chuckled at Sona who continued speaking.

"That's correct. He's always being watched, and eyes of many different factions are on him. Devils, and Angels, and Fallen Angels, and God's, among other things. Zavian-kun's life is difficult, and his peerages lives also can be difficult. That's why, don't take joining his group lightly. The idea that Zavian-kun asking you, is something that many in the world, would kill for. So, begin thinking about it wisely. Because once you truly decide, you cannot go back on your decision. Once you're Zavian-kun's Devil, you're his Devil for life, and your life will be extended for many years. You will live past all of the humans you currently know."

"Live past them...even my Imouto and Otouto?"

Zavian inclines his neck.

"That's right. They have normal human life spans. Devils can live many times what a human can potentially. Of course we can die by normal means. Taking too much damage, losing too much blood, among other things like that. But yes, Devils live for a very long time. If you are serious about joining my group, then I would be honoured. However, it means giving up your human life span, and watching others around you grow old. I know it sounds depressing, but that's the reality of this situation, that you have found yourself in. But, if that's not for you, then you can just forget, and I'll hide your Sacred Gear as much as I can. Then you wouldn't have to worry about this, and I'll keep watch over you from the shadows."

"You'd...You'd do that if I just chose to forget?"

"That's right. As I said, it isn't your fault that you've been going through this. You didn't ask to be attacked, you didn't ask to have a Sacred Gear. You can just decide to not remember this all. Or, you can choose to keep your memories, and not join my group or activate your Sacred Gear. That's an option as well. Well, I'll let you decide whatever you want."

Zavian's words hit home to what he was really saying.

Being a Devil wasn't about just affection.

It was about life changing.

It might seem fun, but as Sona said, it would be a difficult life.

While she thought about it, Sona received a phone call, and then whispered into Zavian's ear.

"I see, then we should go and make sure that they're okay."

Zavian stood up, with Tsubaki and Sona along with Millicas.

Genko watched with curious eyes.

"W-What's going on Zavian-kun?"

"I have to go, Rias has been caught up with a Stray Devil, I need to go and assist her...actually, I have an idea. Why don't you come with us and you'll see more about what Devils do."

"To see what Devils do…?"

"That's right. Sona-san, could you go and check on the others to make sure that they're okay. Tsubaki-chan, and I can handle this."

Sona bowed her head.

"Of course, I'll go over there right away."

Zavian nodded with a large smile, and Sona went off.

Zavian then moved closer to Genko who was watching with keen eyes.

"Ready to see me help some people?"

Genko cocked her head curiously, wondering what he was doing.

* * *

When they arrived, Zavian saw that Rias and her peerage members were fighting a Devil...no, they were fighting many different types of beasts, that kept being summoned by a Devil in the back. Rias shot off her POD towards them, and killed them off, but more came. Akeno had sent her lightning forward, and shocked a good number of them, Yuuto had sliced some of them down, and finally, Tsubasa punched through a good number of them.

Then from behind the man, a chimera beast made itself known, Zavian recognized it being similar to the one that he attacked him and the others when they were kids, when Kuroka had been attacked by Naberius.

The beast howled, and unleashed fire towards the airborne Akeno. Akeno placed her hand outwards, and summoned a barrier to block the flames, but the flames were quite strong, pushing Akeno back a good distance.

Zavian saw her barrier break, so he flicked his hand, and sent off a good chunk of POD energy towards the flames, overcoming them before Akeno could be touched by said flames, and then his hand flicked towards the beast, blasting off its arm.

But what surprised Zavian was that the beast began to regenerate from Zavian's attack.

"Forgot about them having that kind of troublesome ability. I guess that I'll have to step it up a notch."

While Zavian spoke, Tsubaki looked between the situation and with Zavian himself.

"Zavian-kun, that beast behind that man..."

"Yes, it appears to be similar to the one that we saw when we went to rescue Kuroka-san those years ago."

"But, what does that mean? Could Naberius be alive?"

Zavian shook his head.

"He was confirmed as dead. But with its beast being here...maybe someone stole his research before we could get to it, and now is recreating those beasts, to attack people. I suppose that it means that we'll have to investigate this even further. I wonder how Sona-san and the others are getting on?"

While whispering that to Tsubaki, and Millicas listened on, Genko was taking aback by what was happening.

What was before her.

What had been happening until now.

Seeing the different powers surrounding the area, it was setting into her what was going on.

"T-There's so many! And that beast breathed out fire! And did she just throw lightning!?"

Genko panicked, Zavian however chuckled.

"That's right, it's the power of Devils, basic Devils can summon elements with demonic power. Fire, ice, lightning, things like that. Some Devils like me have Clan Traits, and mine, shared with Rias, and Millicas here, is called Power of Destruction."

"Power of Destruction...you can destroy anything?"

"If I have the amount of demonic energy then yeah. It disintegrates anything that it touches, even others abilities if you're strong enough."

Zavian replied swiftly, as one of the creatures came at Rias. She went to defend, when Zavian made a hand motion to Tsubaki who wordlessly moved forward, slicing apart the creature, and stood beside Rias with her naginata beside her.

"Ah, Zavian. You've arrived."

"Yeah, I'm here Rias. Is this person causing problems?"

Rias nodded, but then shook her head.

"It's more like the numbers of the enemy is quite overwhelming. The enemy itself is not that strong, but he summoned these low levelled creatures, and then there was that chimera beast over there. I think that it might be something to worry about."

"I understand, leave it to me."

Rias bowed her head, while Genko looked on with intrigue.

"S-So, is he the strongest?"

Genko asked no one in particular.

Rias however answered.

"In this town, he's no doubt the strongest person here. In the world of Devils, he's pretty powerful, he's not the strongest Devil ever. But, he's got a lot of potential, considering who his parents are."

"His parents?"

Rias went to answer when a bunch of clones jumped Zavian himself.

Zavian didn't even move, and released POD right from his body, going in all directions, and crushed the enemies under the power that he was releasing, he wasn't able to do anything against Zavian's power and it didn't seem like he put much if any effort into the attack.

Zavian then went forward while releasing POD from his hands, which in turn collapsed the creatures that came close. They couldn't even get close, Akeno landed on the ground, and giggled at the sight of what was happening.

"Well, we can leave it to Zavian-kun now fufufu~"

"Yes, it seems that he'll be alright."

Yuuto's comment made Genko nervous.

"A-Are none of you going to help him?!"

"We don't need to. If the enemy was stronger, then of course. But this Devil isn't someone that we have to worry about, and that beast seems to be High Class Devil power with regeneration speeds passing what I can handle on my own. Zavian dealt with it when he was younger, so now that he's older, he'll be able to do this."

Rias replied to Genko who looked on with worry.

She didn't want anything bad to happen to Zavian.

But, she also saw that the creatures couldn't get close. They would disintegrate into nothingness, Millicas himself placed his hands together, and smiled at his elder brother.

"One day, I hope I'm as strong as Onii-chan."

Rias let out a small laugh.

"Of course, you've got just as much potential Millicas."

Millicas watched as Zavian raised his hands upwards, filled with POD energy, then he clapped his hands together, sending out an immense shock wave of destructive energy, destroying everything that was before him.

The beasts were caught up in the shock wave that their bodies disappeared from existence all together. Even the ground was destroyed, along with the debris that his attack would usually cause, and it went for the Devil, who let out a panicked cry, and hid behind the chimera beast, who tanked the attack.

But from the attack, blood erupted out of the beast, scattering across the ground.

However, it regenerated its body, and was left stable, unleashing a wave of flames towards Zavian, who snapped his fingers, creating several barriers, one in front of him, and some before the others, blocking the flames from touching them.

Once again, Genko witnessed Zavian managing to block fire attacks easily.

Rias said that he was powerful.

The strongest in the town.

Yet he seemed so gentle…

It was weird for her to even think about it.

"You said that he's the most powerful...Sona Fukukaichou also mentioned that his life his hard, and he has many people watching him...yet, if he has all of these burdens, why does he seem so happy, and cheerful?"

Rias furrowed her eyebrows, and went to answer, when Tsubaki did instead.

"It's because, he has to be happy."

"Has to?"

Genko didn't get it.

Tsubaki continued to explain.

"Happiness is something Zavian-kun strives for. More burdens than anyone should have are placed on Zavian-kun's shoulders, especially at the age Zavian-kun is, even when he was a child, it was too much. Living up to the expectation of the Underworld, trying to achieve many goals that change the way that the world works. Zavian-kun is doing many things to help us all out, not just the Underworld. He does it all, so Millicas-sama here doesn't have to live a life where he's always watched, and can do whatever he wants with his life. Zavian-kun strives to do that so his Otouto has a good life."

"To take those burdens for his family..."

Genko murmured, seeing the beast get close to Zavian. Raising its fist, it swung down at Zavian, but Zavian placed his hand outwards, and the fist came down at Zavian hard, and fast. But Zavian's hand caught the beast with POD surrounding his hand, the area around Zavian dented, but Zavian himself seemed to be looking on with a calm expression.

"I duel with a Longinus user often, you do not compare. Even if you're made from those things from the past."

Zavian allowed his POD energy to come out of his connected hand to the beast, and destroyed its arm, with blood shooting out of its arm. It went to touch Zavian, but the small thin layer of POD energy surrounding his body, destroyed the blood as it neared him.

However, like before, the beasts body regenerated from the attack, and regrew his arm.

"Quite cumbersome. I guess I'll take it up a notch."

"You can try Zavian Gremory, but this beast will destroy you!"

The Devil announced with a wicked smile.

Zavian however continued to chuckle.

"If that's the case, then I'll wait to see if it can."

Zavian summoned his POD around his arms, coating his hands, and then sped forward faster than a bullet. The others couldn't see his speed. Even Yuuto was baffled by his speed, Millicas however could see Zavian's speed, seeing him embed his fist right into the beasts stomach, sending ripples through the body of the creature, and it spat out a large amount of blood from the impact, with its stomach slowly crumbling away with his POD entering its body.

The Devil enemy backed down slightly when seeing that.

"D-Damn it! Try this!"

The enemy Devil tried firing off a blast of energy at Zavian, but the young boy disappeared from sight, only to reappear behind the chimera a second later, with his elbow smashing against the back of the enemies skull, its eyes popping out of its head, and then Zavian spins around, delivering a downwards kick right on top of the creatures head, forcing it to eat dirt.

"Ara ara, when Zavian-kun fights like that, it makes me feel hot between my breasts~"

Akeno showed a sadistic expression on her face, her eyes lighting up as Zavian danced around the chimera breathing out several flaming attacks, all Zavian dodged, or took down with his POD without missing a beat.

If one got by him, then he managed to protect the others with barriers.

It looked as if he was a one man army with the way he handled the chimera.

The chimera couldn't land a scratch on Zavian's body, and in turn, received many blows by Zavian, which would kill a normal person. But this beast wasn't normal, so it managed to heal even when Zavian unloaded his power into the beast itself.

Zavian then placed his hand outwards, gathering a sphere of destruction.

"It worked when I was a kid, so it should work now."

Zavian's power soared, and compressed into a single sphere, which glowed crimson and silver in the air.

Millicas tightened his hands once more.

"Ruin of Extinct! I love it when Onii-chan uses this technique!"

Millicas fanboyed a little bit at his elder brother, while Rias wore a soft smile.

"You are quite adorable, aren't you Millicas?"

Millicas tilted his head in wonder, while Zavian sent off the sphere of destruction. The sphere shot for the beasts body, which it tried to fire down with massive amount of fire, but Zavian merely flicked his fingers left and right, allowing the sphere to avoid the attack all together.

It got close to the stomach of the chimera, where the Devil man controlling the beast became angry.

"T-That can't be! You can't do this!"

Zavian flashed a cool smile towards the Devil.

"Sorry, but I have to do this. These experiments could cause harm to the Underworld. It is better if we get rid of them now."

Zavian's sphere then went into the monsters stomach.

The chimera barely could move while feeling its body crumbling away.

"So, what's he doing? Has he won?"

"It's fair to say that he has won."

Tsubaki replied with a smile, and then watched as the sphere grew bigger within the stomach of the chimera. It grew to a large size, where it overcame the monsters regeneration speed, destroying all at once, reducing it to nothingness.

The Devil who had summoned it couldn't believe his eyes.

Seeing the chimera go down like that, was shocking.

It was baffling because he thought that the beast would be able to take any damage that Zavian would give out.

Zavian flipped his hand at the enemy.

"Then, Rias. Your turn."

"Hehe, alright then. Thanks Zavian. Everyone, lets detain the Devil."

[Yes Buchou!]

Rias' peerage members went forward while Zavian walked back to Tsubaki, Millicas, and Genko.

"Amazing Onii-chan! That Devil didn't know what he had coming! And that chimera as well! You took it down with no time lost!"

"Haha, I suppose so. Though it was similar to the one I dealt with as a child, and now I'm more powerful, I managed to beat it pretty well. But, since this has come back, someone is continuing that kind of research. But who would be foolish enough to do such a thing?"

Tsubaki placed a finger to her chin in deep thought.

"Good question Zavian-kun. I suppose it would be best to see if Sona, and the others have found anything with their investigation."

"I suppose so~"

Zavian smiled out, while Genko watched.

She was baffled that he could be so collected after a fight.

It was intense.

She was sure that he'd be a little more frazzled. But no, he was acting calm.

Zavian looked towards Genko as she was bewildered by what was happening with all of the Devils business.

Then he moved closer, seeing that she was thinking about something deeply.

* * *

So he pulled her to the side, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Saji-chan, what are you thinking about right now? Is this overwhelming for you?"

After hearing everything that she had heard along with what she had seen, she thought that she would be overwhelmed. But she was surprised when she wasn't overwhelmed by such a thing. She was thinking about a number of things when it came to her family, and what was before her now the situation that she was in.

"N-No! It isn't overwhelming but...you have definitely are different to what I thought you were."

"That's right, I guess I am different to what you thought. Does it change your opinion on me?"

Genko shook her head immediately.

"No! Not at all! But, Zavian-kun...can I ask about your prospects of being a Devil?"

"Prospects? You mean about making money. Is that what you're talking about?"

Genko's neck slid downwards.

"That's right. I just needed to know a few things. You see...about my family, maybe you might have noticed but-"

"Your parents are gone, aren't they?"

Genko wore a pained expression on her face. The face that she made, caused Zavian to want to make sure that she'd be alright.

"...Yes, that's right. My parents died...they died five years ago. A-And...and since then..."

Zavian could see that it was hard for her to speak about it, so he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. You don't have to tell me about it if it is too hard. I understand."

Zavian wasn't going to force it out of anyone that didn't want to talk about their past. He'd let them know he'd be there for them, but he'd never force anyone to talk about their past unless it truly was needed, and in this case, Zavian wasn't in dire hurry to hear her past, and would wait until she was ready.

But, it didn't matter as Genko felt like she could trust him with everything that she would see.

"No, it isn't...Zavian-kun, you have to understand something...it's about my family. About Kaho, and Gengo...I have to tell you about my family...about what things are going to happen..."

"Going to happen? Since you don't have parents..."

Genko's eyes turned to water, as tears began coming to her eyes. Seeing that she was crying, Zavian pulled closer to the young girl, placing a hand on her face, brushing the tears away from her face, giving a gentle expression on his own face.

"T-They're going to separate us from this town. I...my Ojii-sama took care of us after they died. But he died not long ago, and now people are trying to take my siblings away with me. I...I don't have anything else Zavian-kun! They might even get put into a different place than me since they're young...I can't lose them Zavian-kun! But, there's not much I can actually do!"

Hearing her passionate cry, Zavian allowed his body to interlock with her own, hugging onto her body to support her.

The hug sent pleasure, and cool feelings through her body.

Her eyes and his own locked onto one another.

His smile spread across his face, and she felt calm again.

She felt worried before, but now...it seemed like Zavian was able to calm her down.

"I know what it is like to worry about a sibling. You've had to struggle through this alone for so long, on your own. Watching over your siblings, and having to worry about them leaving you due to people becoming involved. Or you have to move away from this area that you've called home since you were young, am I right?"

"That's right...Zavian-kun, I don't know what to do. But, since you're a Devil...I'd make a deal with you."

Zavian's eyebrows rose up.

"A deal huh?"

Zavian was intrigued where she was going with this. Not because of the fact that she was trying to make a deal, but the fact that she thought that she would have to go to this length to try and do something like that.

"That's right! I'd give my soul to keep my siblings with me! I don't want to lose them, I can't lose them Zavian-kun! If you could help me out then I'd do anything to help you! I'd do anything for you and I'd-"

"Alright Saji-chan. Please don't say such things. I don't want your soul. Devils don't do that practice, anymore anyway~" Genko sweat drops while Zavian gives a chuckle. "But, I understand your plight. Being separated from your parents, or the place you've lived with your family, all your friends, and other things that you've been with your entire life. I'm really sorry about your family dying, it must have been rough."

"Y-Yeah...I miss my Ojii-sama...he only died not long ago, Gengo misses him a lot, and Kaho has taken up to trying her best to take care of our little apartment. But because I'm still young...I promised my Ojii-sama that I'd take care of them, but I don't know how else to do it...there's not much I can do now..."

"I'll sort it out Saji-chan. Don't worry about it."

Zavian's words sounded like music to her ears.

"But Zavian-kun...asking would be too much. And if you're doing it, then I'll..."

"You don't have to do anything for me." Zavian cocked his head to the side while Genko looked appreciative into his eyes. "To be honest, I'm quite taken with your words about your siblings. It is very precious, I can tell you love them very much. Even this morning, I saw how you looked at your siblings. If it means being with your family...it's important to be with your family. I also love being with my family, and if someone tried to rip them away from me, then I'd be very distraught. So I'd also try my best to make sure that you'd be able to stay with your siblings."

Zavian gave his comforting words to Genko who let tears flow from her eyes.

The way that he was doing this for her…

Just for her.

He was going to keep her siblings with her.

That alone caused her to jump for joy, and hug Zavian very tightly.

"O-Okay Saji-chan, there, there. You don't have to worry about anything now. I'll take care of this."

"But, how did you...how can you do that though? Even if you're a Devil...do you use some weird magic or something to do it…?"

Zavian thought that it was quite funny that she thought it was like that.

"Weird magic...I suppose that's the case. Something like that. Allow me to take care of it, I'll make sure that you're alright now."

Genko didn't know what to say.

It felt like a dream, that someone was saying these things.

It felt like she was truly being blessed right now by the Devils.

Even if Devils weren't supposed to do that, Genko didn't care, and was just happy about being able to stay with her siblings.

"Zavian-kun...h-how can I ever thank you…?"

Zavian chuckled lightly.

"I wouldn't worry about it now, you don't have to thank me for anything. Just be happy, that's all~"

"But that can't be enough! I have to do something..."

Zavian showed a kind face.

"It is, that's enough for me."

"If you're going to use your Devil powers to keep us together...then I have to do something for you! I have to do...I want to be with Zavian-kun as well! Even if I'm not your desired person, then maybe I could grow stronger, and do my best!"

"Do your best...if you do your best for me Saji-chan. Then would that make you happy? Would really being with me make you happy?"

"O-Of course! Because my dream is...hahaha! I-I mean, my wish is to not just allow you to do everything for me! My pride gets in the way and wont accept it! So, maybe I could become employed by you! If you don't want me as your Devil, then I'd become your maid or something!" Zavian watched as her face turned lewd. "Kuku, maybe I could call you Master~"

"Aah, so you're the type to be into naughty situations. You'd like my Bishop, she likes adorable situations like that."

Genko cocked her head in wonder.

"A-Anyway! Zavian-kun! C-Could I be beside you?! I saw what you did! And you said I had a Sacred Gear thingy! Maybe I could be of use to you!"

"I'm sure you could. But, I want it to be your decision. Not because you think you owe me or anything. I'm doing what I'm doing because your story touched me, and I could feel the raw emotions inside of you bursting out. You don't have to repay any debts of gratitude. There's benefits of becoming a Devil of course, you can get steady money and other things. But I wouldn't want to become my Devil just because you believe it will make it right between us when that's not a factor for me at all. So, think about it Saji-chan. I'll give you about a week to think about it. And then, if you feel the same, then I'll make you my servant. I can say you'd be a great addition to my group. But it has to be your choice. You have to think about it from all angles, what you believe would be the best thing for you."

Genko took Zavian's words to heart, and began thinking about what was going to be her future.

If she was going to join his group.

More than her siblings, she thought about what it would be like to be a Devil, and at that, under Zavian.

Though she didn't doubt that it would be quite interesting to behold, and he would be a good person to be under.

This time, it would be her decision if she was going to go forward with this.

* * *

When Zavian and the others returned home, he met with Sona and the others. Koneko and Elmen got onto his lap, while Millicas sat close by to Zavian, the other peerage members all scattered around and watched as Zavian held the meeting with the others, explaining what had happened with the chimera.

"That thing...from the past came back?"

Sona muttered with a reservation on her face.

"Similar yeah. I managed to beat it, but the fact that they have come back means..."

"Someone's continuing that bas...that guys work once more."

Kuroka gripped her hands tightly, while Koneko looked towards Zavian for comfort which he gave.

"Don't worry girls, I wont let anything happen to you. For all we know, this might just be about those creatures. It might not be about you. Until we find out more about this, we can't make guesses based on assumptions."

"That's right. But, we should also explain about what we found out."

Ravel's words carried to the others, Sona pushed up her glasses.

"Zavian-kun, we can confirm that it was in fact a Devil who had transported them. Someone tried getting rid of the evidence of demonic power, but with the combined efforts of the Neko's and Elmen-san, we found the traces of demonic power."

"So, a Devil is involved. It wasn't out of the question for that to happen. But, if it is a Devil...if it is a Stray Devil, or a Devil from the Underworld. If they themselves perfected that regeneration ability, then they would be quite powerful and hard to kill."

"But, who would want to do something like that?"

Tsubaki gave her question for the others, Bova raised his hands into the air.

"Aaah man! I didn't even get to fight today while Zavian-sama got to fight! Damn it all!"

"Haha, next opponent is yours, promise Bova-kun."

Bova seemed satisfied with that, while Elmen lifted her head up.

"Also, the spiders. I had suspicions before, but after we did a general study on them, they were creatures that Vampire's usually breed. But obviously, with more combat ready purposes."

"Vampires, and Devils. Hehe, it seems that the factions that dislike are coming together. Well, at least that proves other people can be friends other than people like us."

Zavian smiled out childlike, Millicas nodded with that same childlike nature.

"But, if a Vampire and Devil have come together. Combining the ability of making creatures fast, with these extra abilities. It could cause an army to be built if they are going to be sending these to other factions."

Zavian could understand where Sona was coming from, while Kuroka leaned her arms backwards behind her head.

"Honestly, this is going to be a mess nyaaa. Maybe we should talk to the Underworld, and perhaps Azazel-chan about it. Maybe they've heard something. Speaking of, did you ever get in contact with Azazel-chan?"

Ravel nods her head a single time.

"Zavian-sama and us have a meeting with him in a few days time to discuss the Fallen Angels that are here and what purpose. Until then, he said that we could keep our eyes on them Zavian-sama if we wanted to."

"I see...that sounds good to me. Lets just make sure they don't cause trouble until getting the official explanation from Azazel. Though I'm sure that he sent them here for some good reasons."

"I'm sure. That man is rather strange."

Sona's comment made Ravel laugh slightly.

"Oh, about that girl, Saji-sama. Zavian-sama, are we having her on the peerage?"

"She's expressed interest, and it would be interesting if we see what kind of power she has. But, I've given her a week to think about it. To what advantage it would be for her. I thought this would be the best way to go about it. However, there is something that we need to do about Saji-chan's and her family. We'll need to deal with people trying to take them away, and setting them up so they can have a good life."

"Honestly, it is because you're too nice Zavian-kun." Sona gave a slight smile despite her hard words. "Though, that's who you are after all. So I shouldn't complain at this point. I'll set it up immediately, while Ravel-san, could you get reports ready for the Underworld, about what has been happening here with these creatures?"

"Of course Sona-sama, leave it to me."

Zavian stretched his arm, placing a hand on top of Millicas' head.

"While you're doing that. Millicas, time for a bath~"

"Okay Onii-chan!"

Millicas gave his childlike smile which made the others feel good about many things.

"Make sure to wash your hair. When you're done, put your pyjamas on, which I've left in the changing room."

"Okay...Onii-chan, will you read me a book too?"

"Naturally~ Now go and have a bath~"

"Yes Onii-chan!"

Zavian allowed a soft smile to appear as Millicas ran towards the baths.

He then stood up, and cracked his neck while looking around at his peerage.

"It seems that we're going to have a tough time soon. But, don't worry, we'll get through it like we always do~"

[Yes!]

The girls and Bova giggled lightly.

Despite the situation, Zavian remained positive, and wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to anyone in his group. Even if they were facing the odds, they'd still come out on top with what Zavian beside them.

* * *

Sitting alone, pondering her life, and what she was going to do now, was a young girl with blonde hair, and green eyes.

Being kicked from the Church, she didn't know how she was supposed to survive.

She wasn't used to things like this.

She wasn't used to being self sufficient.

She had lived a life within the Church, but now that she had been kicked out...

She didn't realize that eyes were on her form.

Watching her carefully, ready to pounce at any second.

Ready to take her for his own.

However, what came next shocked him.

Coming from the shadows, as the girl sat on the side of the road, a figure stepped out, the girl let out a gasp, but the figure held out their hand, the girl couldn't see who it was since they wore a large hood, covering their face, and their body, so she couldn't tell if this was a man or a woman.

"Go to Kuoh town within Japan."

The voice sounded as if it was a girl to the young blonde haired girl.

"H-Huh? Japan...w-why should I go there...? An-And who are you...?"

The figure didn't reveal themselves, instead they threw a picture towards the girl, who caught it, and saw a picture of Zavian Gremory.

"If you go and meet Zavian Gremory, he shall take care of you."

The girl was surprised that she was even told to go to him, even a girl like her knew who Zavian was, he was quite popular and known through most factions.

"Zavian Gremory...san? He's the famous son of Lucifer though..."

"Indeed. However, he'll make sure you're safe. Since you can't return to the Church, he'll make sure your life is happy. Either that, or be worried about others trying to take you away Asia Argento."

Asia knitted her brows together, hugging her upper body.

"But, since he's a Devil, even though I've heard good things about him..."

"Trust me, he's a very kind Devil. He'll allow you to continue to pray, he'll let you do whatever you want. As I said, you wont be able to return to the Church, so this is the next best thing. Zavian Gremory houses people that don't have anywhere else to go, I'm sure that you've heard of it. It isn't just Devils that can seek refuge with Zavian Gremory, even ex-members of the Church can also do that. So, that would be perfect for you. He'll treat you with kindness."

The person then placed down near Asia how to get to Kuoh.

Asia watched as the figure turned around and began walking away.

"Wait, what's your name...?"

The figure didn't answer, while Asia looked down at the information she was given.

Now that she wasn't with the Church...she had nowhere else to go.

She could be attacked by other factions, she could be used.

Going to a Devil was a huge leap...

But, she also knew that Zavian Gremory was a person that had also helped others in the past.

It was known that he had helped people in bad situations, not just Devils.

So she decided to take a chance, and picked up the information, and walked away with it in her hands, the man following her tightened his hand angrily, while the figure watched Asia walk off, removed their hood to reveal Xenovia, who watched on and lowered her eyebrows, muttering "I'll leave it to you, Zavian." and began walking away.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, Xenovia made her return to the story, and has grown up now! And she even sent Asia towards Zavian, knowing that he'll take care of her! Then there's Genko Saji who had quite the happy awakening, having been through quite a bit, and told Zavian about her parents, and looking after her siblings and other things, Zavian deciding to help her out, which in turn made Genko feel more than just lust for Zavian, seeing the kind of guy he truly is. Kuroka and Tsubaki also snuck in some private time with Zavian, even Koneko had a moment with him.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zavian peerage**

**Queen; Sona.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Saji.**

**Bishops; Asia, Kuroka.**

**Knights; Xenovia, Tsubaki.**

**Pawns; Elmenhilde (two pieces), Bova (two pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Le Fay (two pieces).**

**Rias peerage**

**Queen; Akeno.**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Loup Garou.**

**Bishops, Gasper (mutation), Rossweisse.**

**Knights; Yuuto, Bennia.**

**Pawns; Issei (eight pieces).**

**Zavian; Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Elmenhilde, Kuroka, Saji (fem), Ravel, Vali (fem), Le Fay, Cao Cao (fem).**


	11. New recruit!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Oblivious IJ; Yep, quite perverted indeed. Maybe so yeah~ Maybe he is running the town, who knows~? She doesn't know, she wanted to be close to Zavian, Zavian also wanted to do the same thing~ That's the Gremory part of him yeah~**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, Saji's got a sad life from what we've learned recently. Maybe so yeah, that would be pretty cool. She has changed a bit thanks to meeting Zavian as a child, she helped Asia and now she's gone to Kuoh for protection, and might even meet them this chapter~ I could see that happening. Yeah, I could see that happening with Zavian and Grayfia, it would be nice for their relationship. That would be a cool combo between them.**

**LoamyCoffee; Now, you don't have to lol.**

**T-B-R; We'll see how it works out hehe~**

**TehStorm; Thanks very much! Yeah, we'll see him fight a serious opponent in the future.**

**plums; Okay then.**

**OechsnerC; Thank you! Yeah, Xenovia's showing growth from her canon self in some regards it seems.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; It surely does yeah, it seems that Zavian's had quite the effect on Xenovia. I'm glad that you liked it! He did yeah, he wasn't going to just take her human life away if she wanted to stay human, that's just not in Zavian's character to do something like that. Yeah, we'll see him go more out in the future! He does yeah, they care a great deal about one another~**

**Drake; Thanks! Yeah, still Vritra, and she'll gain them all eventually, maybe sooner than canon~**

**Guest 1; Yeah, it's going to be quite fun huh~? That would be pretty interesting to explore, and I could totally see Xenovia doing things like that. Griselda might show up for that yeah~**

**Guest 2; She'd be with Zavian, a quite powerful Devil so yeah, she could very well survive, and join by choice. That would be a funny moment to have~ That would be quite nice, thanks for the suggestions! That sounds like a cool nickname. That would be a fun moment!**

**Zetazero246; Maybe. Erm, is that Grayfia's power?**

**Guest 3; That would be one bad ass moment from Zavian if he did something like that!**

**Silver crow; Thank you very much! Ooh yeah, a very pleasant surprise. Maybe she will. She'd probably just see him as a big brother type more than anything else. He surely is yeah, he very much cares and loves Millicas. They had some fun moments huh~? He showed his strengths, and did his best to explain his kind of life to Genko so she knew what she was getting herself into. I'm glad that you liked it! She does yeah, she has had a different growth to canon Xenovia without losing her...quirky attitude. She will yeah. Ooh, I couldn't do that hehe~ Sugar's fruit is very odd, it has like three or something different abilities, it can turn people into toys, erase peoples memories about that person, and can form a contract for that person to obey Sugar, from what I've read anyway. It's a bit like Law's fruit that seemingly has different abilities, but are branched under one thing. They'd be cool together. Sure, he'd probably do something like that. Yeah maybe they could! Sure, that sounds cool to me! Yeah, I guess he could do that. Sure, some of the Big Mom daughters could be. Well you never know. Hehe, I couldn't do that right now~**

**Skull Flame; She does yeah, she cares about them a lot~ He did yeah, he managed to help her see that things have different situations and that they aren't always so straightforward. Ooh yeah, they surely were~ It seems so yeah~**

**Guest 4; Sure, that's probably how I'd write it anyway. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**AlphaOmega; It seems so yeah~ She has yeah, she can see that since Asia can't return to the Church, sending her to someone she trusts is better than nothing.**

**Lightwave; I can't spoil it, but lets say that Diodora already is aware Asia's heading for Kuoh.**

**Neonlight01; Thanks! Yeah, everyone's improved quite a lot! Yeah, when he can, he will give the person a choice, he would want them to look at it from all angles, and then make sure that's what they wanted. It seems so yeah, she at least trusts Zavian enough to send someone as kind and pure as Asia, showcasing that she doesn't believe Asia to be a Witch like she did in canon.**

**Guest 5; Sure, I could see that, and it would be funny if that happened, thanks for the suggestion!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**New recruit!**

"Alright, I heard you already!"

Raynare, a Fallen Angel yelled, while brushing her long hair. Three more figures were within the room, a tall man, a blue haired woman with large assets, and a loli girl with gothic clothing.

Dohnaseek moved closer to her, and looked her over.

"School girl going on a date in a few days. How cute."

"Well, we want this over right?"

"But, what about Zavian Gremory?"

At the name, each of them paused, and felt hesitant on what they were going to do about that.

"Good point Kalawarner. However, this guy is just a nobody with a weak Sacred Gear, what possible connection could he have to Zavian Gremory?" Dohnaseek responded arrogantly. "We can just take care of him. Besides, we can make it so that it isn't even us that would get the blame. I don't want to mess with Zavian Gremory more than anyone else here, but I know that he's going to be meeting Azazel, out of town soon enough, that time we can get rid of Issei Hyoudou."

Raynare furrowed her eyebrows.

"And when are they doing that exactly?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll keep my ear to the ground and find out for myself, then you can arrange your date then."

"And what about Rias Gremory?"

Mittelt added in, Raynare ran a hand through her hair.

"Aah yes, the other Gremory. Well, she is also powerful, but from the info on her peerage, they aren't people that can sense others at a far distance. Zavian has the two cats that can sense everything in this town if they desired. But if they're not in this town then Rias Gremory is not going to be the wiser if we hide our power correctly. Even then, I'm still unsure about doing this..."

Dohnaseek rolled his eyes at Raynare.

"Don't be a prude, we'll just kill him and be on our way. No need to worry about Zavian Gremory. And even if he does come, I'll-"

"Run away?"

Kalawarner wondered with a smirk, Dohnaseek scowled at her.

"No, kill him."

Mittelt snickered.

"Okay then, we're going to kill Zavian Gremory."

Her sarcastic tone wasn't missed by Dohnaseek.

"Are you implying that we couldn't?"

"I'm not implying anything, I'm stating facts. He duels with Vali on a regular basis. Vali, who can kick our asses with a single finger, so I'm pretty confident when saying that Zavian Gremory is going to destroy us if we tried to fight him, and since he's not officially with the Fallen Angels, he'd have less of a reason to keep us alive. I once heard he wrecked many people with his damn spheres of destruction, and didn't break a sweat."

Dohnaseek scowled, while Raynare, and Kalawarner had to admit that Mittelt was probably right and that worried them more than anything else.

* * *

It had been a day since Genko witnessed what happened with the Stray Devil, and learning more about this. It had become something that had changed her life.

Zavian kept his promise, and no one now bothered them or was threatening to split the Saji family apart, and they had been moved into a larger apartment building. It was three times the size of their original apartment, and the best thing was in her eyes, it was very close to Zavian's own home, which was literally a stones throw away from the apartment building.

Zavian had kept his word, and was doing his best to give them a better life. They even got new clothes, in all different fashion. They got some new items around the home, a bigger television, fridge and freezer, and even new couches, and new larger beds.

Of course her sibling didn't know how it happened.

But, Genko assured them that they just got lucky, and won the lottery.

She didn't know if they actually believed that.

She didn't know how they were going to handle the idea of her associating with Devils. If she was honest, she didn't think even she would have to deal with things of this nature. It almost made it hard to think about.

"Onee-chan, look at these games!"

Kaho cheered out, looking over the area, and the games that had appeared along with a console that was sold for top money.

Genko didn't think that she deserved such a thing, she didn't think that she could ever repay Zavian for what he has given them.

But she knew of a single way that she could do it.

But, she thought about becoming a Devil…

If she did, would she be alright with being with Zavian forever?

No, that wasn't the question.

Was she alright with seeing her sibling die while she stayed relatively the same looking age that she was now, maybe a little bit older.

She was told that most female Devils use demonic power to make them appear younger.

Kaho noticed that Genko was acting strange.

"Is something going on?"

Kaho could tell her sister was thinking about something deeply.

"A-Ah, no not really. Just glad that we've been blessed with all of this! I am so glad that we won the lottery!"

"You can cut the charade, I know that's not what happened."

Genko looked baffled by what Kaho was speaking about.

"W-What do you mean?"

"...I get the feeling that that boy, Zavian Gremory had something to do with it, right?"

Sharp…

That's what Kaho was in her mind.

She could tell that the lie about winning the lottery was false.

She had to understand though what her sister was thinking about.

"Erm...w-well, maybe he might have had a little something to do with it. Though, I wouldn't worry about it."

"You can tell me what's going on. I know there's something going on. Did he ask for something in exchange for what's happened here? Did he ask you for..."

"N-No! Of course not! He didn't ask for anything like that! B-But, I did find out that...well, there's something about me...don't tell Gengo about it because he's so young...but, he said that if I wanted, I could join him..."

"In holy matrimony…?"

Kaho carried on, Genko showed an annoyed face.

"Not that!" She erupted only for a lewd smile appeared on her face. "Not yet anyway." Kaho gave her a strange look. "It's just...there's something that I would have to do...but, being beside him, I wouldn't mind that happening. But, if I did it, then maybe I wouldn't be able to be with you guys all of the time..."

"Is it something you really want?"

Kaho's question caused Genko to furrow her eyebrows.

Thinking about it, wanting to be near Zavian all of the time.

Being in his group.

Assisting him, instead of being someone that merely stands by and does nothing.

If she could unleash powers like he could, then she would be able to protect her family.

There was a chance that she might be attacked again. Even if Zavian did his best to protect them, there might be a time where she would have to stand up, and be counted. That's what she would have to do.

"...Honestly, I want to be beside Zavian-kun always."

Kaho adopted a light smile on her face, showcasing a happy expression.

"Then, there's your answer."

"But-"

Genko went to object, when Kaho put her hands behind her back, and gave her cute smile.

"You sacrifice so much for us. If you want to join his group, whatever that means, then you can be selfish this time, and do what you want to do. We're growing up now, and I've made friends with the kind old lady next door. She said she'd even make us meals, so I wouldn't have too!"

Genko remembered Zavian telling her that he had a few people placed within the apartment building to make sure that the siblings could be taken care of. She didn't know if they had powers or what, but she presumed that they at least knew about Devils.

"Yeah, that's great! But, I don't know..."

Genko looked down towards the ground, the new carpet being there.

She had to mentally thank Zavian for doing this for her.

It was beautiful, and she had to love that about Zavian.

"Come on Onee-chan. You want to be with him, right? That's what I think would be the best thing ever. You clearly like him, and if he wants you to be beside him, then what's wrong with it? I can't see anything wrong with it at all."

"Y-Yeah. Maybe it would be nice...w-would you be alright with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be alright with it? I thought that it would be amazing for you to gain happiness with someone you like. Besides, as I said, you've taken care of us selflessly. If you want to do this, then go for it. If it is something that you like, and want it, then that's amazing. I'm happy you've found someone that wants to be with you. I never thought I'd see the day~"

"Yeah..." Genko was in bliss for the moment...but then she thought about what she said, and her eyebrows twitched around. "Oi! What does that mean anyway?!"

Kaho put on a sly smile.

"Just, I thought that you wouldn't be with a guy since you're quite perverted. I truthfully thought you wouldn't be able to find a man to put up with your perversions~"

Genko's eyes twitched around angrily, while Kaho let out small laughs from her nose.

* * *

Zavian right now was having a battle of crisis…

He was in a hard fight to determine the fate of the universe…

The fight to end all fights...

If he didn't win this, then the entire universe could be lost, and that in of itself was terrifying.

Left and right, he was being attacked. By a punch, by a kick, by an energy blast.

He barely could jump or block it.

His opponent was too good.

It was like an ant fighting a Dragon.

That's the difference between them, and it made him feel sad about many different things.

"N-Noooooooooo! Sakura-chan! Please don't die! Use your spin kick thing! Don't lose please! Your school girl outfit is awesome! Please flip, and kick him in the head! You can do this girl! I believe in you!"

Zavian cried while Millicas raised his fist.

"With this, I finish this fight! Eat energy!"

Millicas hit a button on the pad, and he released an energy blast, hitting Zavian in the chest, and knocked him out, K.O'ed him out of existence, Zavian's eyes turned to water at the sight of his loss, while Bova beside him gave a belly laugh.

"The boss lost to his kid Otouto?! Hahahaha! Sorry Zavian-sama, but Millicas-sama has the best kind of skills! He is the master!"

"No! I can't accept this! It should have been Sakura-chan that won!"

"Hehehe, I won Zavian-nii-chan! Ryu-kun for the win!"

Zavian fell to the floor, while clutching his skull.

"I should of gone Chun-Li..."

"Maybe next time Onii-chan. The world has been lost now, I win."

Zavian let out a small cry, and placed the control on the ground.

His hands were shaking, his soul was shattering apart.

"It can't be, I can't lose to my Otouto...it is simply unacceptable! I will not allow this injustice to happen! Lets go again!"

"But, this has been the seventh time Onii-chan..."

"I don't care, I wont lose."

Millicas gave his head a small pat, and hugged his elder brother.

"Silly Onii-chan, you are quite awesome after all."

"But, if I can't master Street Fighter, how can I call myself a King…? I mean, doesn't the King have to be amazing at street fighting? I can fight cool...my demonic power destroys everything that's before me..."

Bova looked at Zavian curiously, before picking up the controller.

"My turn! Millicas-sama! I'll be your opponent if that's permitted?!"

"Okay!"

Millicas and Bova began to play games, while Zavian pulled backwards in the living room, sitting on the couch, and watched the two play games together. While they were, Zavian saw Sona coming closer, so he patted the side of him, Sona bowed her head, and sat down while the two boys moved nearer the television.

"If you're finished playing games, Azazel has contacted us about meeting with him. He also said that he wishes to discuss a few items that he's been playing around with. He would like our assistance in building on those technologies."

"Aah I see. Then I'll have Ravel-chan arrange the meeting while you deal with some other things for around town. If we're going to be gone for a day or so, it would be better if Rias knows about it, so she can make sure that she'll be ready should something happen with it."

"Yes, that is a good thing to think about."

Zavian inclined his neck, while Sona budged closer.

Zavian noticed that Sona's top button on her outfit was undone, and he could see a part of her cleavage, while she wasn't as endowed as his Knight and Bishop, she was still a good size in her bust, Sona made sure that he saw her body like that for how it was, and how the beauty of her was being shown.

"Sona-san, is something..."

Sona leaned closer, allowing her lips to get close to Zavian's ear. Whispering into his ear "Maybe we should have a bath, as King and Queen." with a surprisingly adorable expression on her usual stoic face, Zavian was shocked that she would even suggest something like that since usually she tried to stop others being lewd.

But here she was, doing this and was showcasing that she wasn't messing around. She wanted to be like this, and to begin being with Zavian in this kind of manner. Since it seemed like they were relatively alone, Sona wanted to spend some time with her King as his Queen.

Zavian glanced at Bova, and Millicas who were nonthewiser about what was happening.

"S-So, Millicas, Bova-kun. I'm going for a bath now, are you two going to be okay?"

"Yup, we'll be fine, I'm beating Bova-kun!"

"Grrr! This boy is too talented at this game!"

Zavian gave a small appreciative smile, and left together with Sona.

* * *

They made it to the large hot springs like bath that they had together that was on the second basement level. It was more about relaxation than bathing. It was alright with Zavian though since he liked this.

Then he noticed Sona come out of the changing rooms as he stood there without a towel on. He didn't even wear one around his hips, something that his peerage members had said that he didn't need to do.

Sona however, wasn't wearing a towel either. She didn't even have a towel around her breasts, something that she usually did. So, she was showing everything to Zavian. Her breasts of a moderate size, her hips that showcased her curvy butt, and her flat stomach caused Zavian to look over the appeal of his Queen.

She was a modest beauty that acted with restraint most of the time.

But right now, she wasn't holding back.

She walked towards Zavian, and casually took his hand.

"Lets go into the water."

Sona's whisper felt like music to his ears.

It felt like she was really going to be doing something intense.

He allowed himself to be pulled to the water, sitting down in the large bath before him. The warm water filled his body with new pleasures, her eyes shot for his body as she sat beside him. The water was clear, so she could see his body easily, the feelings of her desires were coming forward, and she couldn't hold back, holding onto his arm, yet held a slightly shy face.

"Sona-san, is something going on?"

"Can't a Queen spend time with her King?"

Sona's question was met with a smile.

"Yes, that sounds good to me Sona-san."

Sona merely gave a nod while they sat together within the warm water. Zavian caught the sight of Sona's breasts floating in the water as she leaned downwards, her eyes peered into Zavian's while his eyes were drawn to her breasts.

"Zavian-kun, do you like my breasts?"

"T-That's certainly a forward question."

"I understand that. I was just curious about what you thought about them. Since they aren't the biggest, I was curious..."

"Sona-sans boobs are lovely~"

Sona blushed at the words he used.

Even the tone he used.

She was allowing herself to blush more as she took his hand and placed it on her breast. His hand enclosed around her breast, it could fit into his hand. She thought about how his hand was unable to do this with Tsubaki, and Kuroka who had larger breasts.

"Sona-san, is something bothering you?"

"No, I just wanted your hand to touch my breast. Since you're my King and I am your Queen, I wanted to be close to you."

At her admission, Zavian gave a light curling of his lips, before his arm wrapped around Sona. Her body naturally pulled closer to Zavian's own, allowing her hands to ran across his chiseled body, feeling his abs, and looking down at his member, she couldn't deny that it was proudly sticking up, and since she was the only one there, she presumed it was because of her, and if that was the case, that made her happy.

"We can be as close as you want to be my adorable Sona-san."

Zavian placed his hand against her face, while his other hand still laid on her breast, giving her soft face a delicate stroke. Her expression turned to a slightly lustful expression, quite unlike Sona, but Zavian appreciated that she was trying to come out of her comfort zone, and that made all of the difference and he was happy that she was trying to actively get close to him.

"I see, then I'm glad that you're here with me. Zavian-kun, in these moments, I feel as if I can be closer to you without having to worry about anything. Even the thoughts that I have, melt away when I'm within your presence Zavian-kun."

"I'm glad Sona-san, you can be open with me as much as you want."

Zavian gently cooed against her ear, making her feel good about everything. His hand slowly moved across her breast, when seeing Sona was alright with the situation, so he continued his movements, Sona bit her lip to suppress a small moan out of her mouth.

"Za-Zavian-kun, i-if you want to do t-these things...t-then, I wouldn't mind doing these things..."

She admitted while blushing immensely.

It was embarrassing to admit that she wanted to do that.

But she was alright with it if Zavian was the one who was touching her like this.

"So Sona-san, if Saji-chan joins. Would you be worried about her naughty behavior? She seems to like my butt."

Sona rolled her eyes at that, she was sure that Saji would have something to that effect, since she naturally was quite perverted.

"W-Well, that's not unusual. Vali also likes your butt...a-and Kuroka-san is also in this peerage, so this perverted girl would have to be extremely perverted for me to become actively against her. Even then..." Sona suppressed a moan when Zavian lightly pinched her nipple. "Z-Zavian-kun, y-you're teasing me..."

"That's what you like though, right?" He hungrily whispered to her, Sona didn't reveal it, but her face told Zavian everything he needed to know, seeing that she in fact did like it. "Fufu, you are a naughty girl Sona-san."

"N-No...only with Zavian-kun...no one else..."

Admitting that must have been hard, and Zavian had to appreciate that.

So he moved closer, and lightly kissed her cheek, surprising Sona.

Then she turned to him, and laid her lips onto his cheek once more, while he toyed with her breast. Sona's fingers entwined with his hair, while sliding her fingers up his face. His crimson and silver locks always intrigued her, and it made her feel good, his hair was soft, and felt amazing between her fingers.

His lips dangled near her own, teasing a kiss between the two.

A kiss that Sona desired.

A kiss that Zavian desired.

But that desire was put on hold when the door opened to reveal Elmenhilde coming into the baths, not wearing any towel either, showcasing her small body towards Zavian.

"Ah Elmen-chan. You're also a bad girl~"

"Z-Zavi-senpai! That's...I-I'm sorry for being lewd! B-But, I couldn't help it! I have to do my best with you Zavi-senpai! Even with the others here, I wont hold back my own desires, and be myself with you!"

Elmen rushed forward, jumping into the water, and clung to his body tightly.

Sona frowned lightly at the sights before her, seeing Elmenhilde trying to flirt with Zavian, while licking his neck. He responded appropriately, and lightly played with her small breast, she was glad that she was bigger than Elmen and Koneko at least in the chest department.

* * *

The next day, as class was over, Zavian looked towards Kuroka who was behind him, while Genko watched on. It was a huge deal about what had happened with the Devils, Stray Devils, and Sacred Gear's among other things.

She didn't know how to approach the subject, but she was sure that she would do her best when it came to things of that nature.

However, before he could speak to Kuroka, Ise came walking over with a superior smile on his face.

"Hey Bishounen! Guess what?"

Ise boasted.

His grin spread across his face as if he had news about him being someone super important.

Zavian gained a question mark above his head.

"Erm...you have found a date?"

That was Zavian's guess anyway.

"No!" Ise denied it, but then his mind worked, and he scowled. "Wait, how did you know that?! Did you read my mind?!"

Genko also wondered if Zavian could actually do that.

But, Zavian shook his head, and explained.

"It was nothing like that, I just presumed that you came here to gloat over me or something like that?"

At his guess, Kuroka smirked.

"Hehe, silly Ise-chan. Would you like to know about what Zavi-chan and I did yesterday? It might make your head spin nyaaa~"

"W-Wait, my head spin...w-why would my head spin?! W-What did you do!?"

Kuroka placed a finger to her lips, as if she was sealing her lips.

"I'll never tell. Though it involved these babies~" Kuroka pointed at her breasts, Ise's lusty eyes went for her breasts, but Zavian's eyes stopped him from looking for too long. "You know, if you have a date with a woman, then you better not scare her."

"I-I wouldn't!"

"Good. I heard that you had a thing for Rias Gremory, isn't that right? Please don't spy on her, or do anything weird with that girl."

Ise's face turned red with embarrassment while Zavian glanced at Kuroka curiously.

"S-Shut up! As if I would do such things!"

"If you say so my perverted classmate! But I know the truth after all!"

Zavian lightly tapped Kuroka's head, making her tongue stick out.

"Anyway, if you've got a date, you better treat her right Ise-kun. She is, I would think, a young lady, and they demand respect, gentleness, and caring attitudes towards them. While you've got a perverted nature, sometimes you have to reel that in to make sure that your female partner is comfortable, and will allow you to get closer."

Zavian thought that he was giving Ise good advice.

But Ise himself just huffed.

"Whatever you bastard Bishounen! I know how to treat a woman!"

He snapped at Zavian who was baffled by what was being said.

"Okay, just a friendly suggestion."

Ise huffs, and walks away, while Zavian shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't worry Zavi-chan. He's just a jealous weirdo anyway. No need to think about him at all."

Kuroka casually stroked her black hair while she said that.

"Oh, I wasn't worried or anything. I just thought he came to me for advice. I guess he just came to rub it in my face that I've heard humans say before. Weird, I don't get the concept of trying to up someone else with accomplishments, shouldn't it be better to just bask in the accomplishments without having to try and belittle someone else?"

"Usually yeah. But we're dealing with naughty people Zavi-chan. Especially him, he's jealous of you."

"But why?"

Kuroka ran her eyes up and down Zavian's body, and then smirked to herself.

"A few reasons I could think of. Anyway, enough about that. Shouldn't we go and deal with these people?"

"Aah yes, we have to go to the Student Council and sort out a few things."

Zavian went to stand up, when Genko moved closer.

"A-Ah, Zavian-kun. Ca-Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, is it about, you know?"

"I just have some questions about it."

Zavian could understand that.

"Sure, that's fine with me. Follow us to the Student Council, and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Genko bowed her head and left together with Zavian and Kuroka.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Student Council, the group were already there, and were casually doing their own thing within the Student Council room. Zavian then walked inside while waving his hands towards everyone.

"We've got company~"

Every member of the Student Council looked up towards Zavian who smiled brightly towards the others. Though when Koneko saw her, she frowned at the sight, she wasn't one to like perverts, and Genko was no exception either.

Zavian then walked towards the front of the room, and sat at his desk, with Millicas sitting down beside him, acting like he was the second in command, and since he was a child, Sona was alright with it, since he was trying his best to emulate Zavian by sitting like him, and putting his hands together like Zavian would do, and showcased a dignified expression on his face.

"So, Saji-chan. You said that you had some questions for me?"

"Y-Yeah, I just wanted to know a few things, if that's alright?"

"Of course, ask away."

Zavian continued to show his smile towards her, making her feel more happy. She moved deeper into the room, and sat down near Sona. Sona glanced at Genko, before looking back towards her folders before her.

"I-It's just about being a Devil and all, about my family...hahaha, it would be me living forever, and watching them age...I don't know if I would be able to do that..."

"I understand. You're worried about being separate from your family."

"That's right..."

"Well, how about aiming to become a High Class Devil, and then making them your servants?"

That sounded like music to Genko's ears.

"W-Wait, I can do that?!"

Genko couldn't believe something like that.

"Of course, Low Class Devils can progress if they work very hard, and they can climb the ranks and gain Evil Pieces. Of course it isn't just so easy, but if that's what you desire, I'd help you progress that far."

"That would be amazing!"

Genko's eyes turned to water, and rushed Zavian, the boy stood up, since he felt like she was going to tackle him to the ground, and she nearly did when her arms threw around his body, hugging him tightly.

"Onii-chan, why is that girl hugging you?"

Millicas asked innocently, Zavian cocked his head.

"Because she's very excited."

"...She's doing it to be perverted."

Koneko gave harsh eyes to Genko who let out a small cry.

Sona toyed with her glasses, peering at Genko and Zavian embracing one another.

Zavian chuckled awkwardly, petting the back of her head while she gained a perverted expression on her face, her hands wandered downwards, and her hands groped his butt, making him let out a surprised breath.

"Fufu, you are such a naughty girl. Though if Vali-chan finds out that you're groping my butt, she wont be pleased~"

"Why? Who's Vali anyway?"

Genko seemed confused, but the room stiffened.

They knew not to mess with Vali.

Only Zavian could really tangle with Vali within Zavian's peerage.

"Hehe, it's better if you don't know right now nyaaa."

Kuroka meowed out adorably, Genko gained a fearful look. For some reason, she felt chills going down his spine, so she pulled her hands away from Zavian's butt, and laid them on his back instead.

"Anyway, Saji-chan. If you want to progress to become a Devil, and gain High Class status, then that can be done. I've explained what happens when you become a Devil, you'd be under me and what that entails."

"Right...I'd also be able to...erm, maybe this sounds weird...but, my parents...they both worked in education. For my own reasons...I also wanted to do something like that one day..."

"You want to become a Sensei?"

Sona guessed, surprised that Genko had that admiration.

Genko placed her hands together behind Zavian's back.

"T-That's right! It's a dream of mine to show my siblings the profession that my parents did. But, I also wish to educate people..."

Zavian could see more of a sight that she was doing now, and why she was worried about leaving her siblings behind.

"I'd offer them a place within my peerage, your siblings that is, but it would be dangerous and they could get harmed. I presume that's not something you would want. Is that right?"

"Yeah...I wouldn't want that. I understand your life probably is dangerous...but, if it is alright, could I be selfish Zavian-kun?" Genko allowed her hands to slide down his back, resting on his lower back, and seemed content. "I've...ehehehe, honestly, you're...I wasn't sure you'd ever even talk to me like this, much less offer me a place within your group...so, I was so excited. But since learning about your life...I want to help you out even more!"

Zavian was surprised that she said something of that nature.

The way that she said it, how hyper she said it, and why she was so excited to say it as well.

Zavian didn't mind though, he was alright with what was being said, since it seemed like Genko was passionate, and that's what he liked about people, their passion and their hearts. In Genko's case, she had an abundance of both.

"You do…? Even though I've said that my life is very complicated, and it could be dangerous."

Zavian wanted to make sure that she understood what she was saying and what she was doing as well.

"Yeah, that's right! I want to be beside you always! E-Even if it is difficult, I want to become a Sensei and I want to have your childr...ehehehe, forget that last one!" Koneko looked annoyed with what she said. "A-Anyway! If I could be of help Zavian-kun, then I would want to be of help! That would be the best Zavian-kun! I would try my hardest, and I would push myself through the limits! I would even do my best to show my best foot forward and-"

"Whoa there Saji-chan." Zavian cooed, petting the young girls head. "You don't have to go all hyper about it. If this is what you want to do Saji-chan, then I'm sure that we'll get along famously. But, are you sure? Have you thought of everything before you decide to make this decision?"

Genko thought about what Zavian had said, and remembered what his little sister had said.

To allow herself to have a good time, and to be selfish for once.

She wasn't going to hold back her desires anymore.

"By the way, if I join your peerage...would I get special perks too? Would I be adored as well?"

Zavian's lips curled upwards, allowing his slim fingers to brush against her cheek.

Her eyes went into his own, and he just gave a gentle smile towards her.

"You want to be adored by me my adorable Saji-chan?"

Genko's breathing became laboured with the intensity of the feelings she felt as her fingers slid across his cheek, and made him feel good inside.

"Y-Yes!"

She rasped out, Koneko looked on with mild jealously, while Tsubaki cocked her head.

"So, is she joining the group Zavian-kun? I-I mean Kaichou!" She corrected herself, though Zavian didn't seem to care either way. "It would be the first peerage in a number of years to join the group after all."

"W-Wait, really? How long?"

Genko wondered aloud, Tsubaki placed a finger to her chin in thought.

"Hmmm...it's probably been...well, ever since Kaichou gained his Evil Pieces when he was twelve years old. So, about five years ago now. We were all reincarnated at the same time, besides Elmenhilde-san who changed about an hour afterwards. Since then, Kaichou hasn't added anyone else within his peerage."

"F-Five years, and you haven't added anyone Zavian-kun?! Are you picky or something!?"

Zavian shrugged his shoulders.

"I hadn't found anyone that I wanted to join my group, that's all. But, if you want to join my group, then we'd all welcome you into the peerage my adorable Saji-chan. So, what do you say? Have you got anymore questions?"

Genko furrowed her eyebrows, and thought about it.

She didn't think she had anymore questions.

She had gotten what she would have wanted.

To be with Zavian.

To be adored by Zavian.

It would be hard, but she could work hard to provide for her family, become a High Class Devil to make sure her family was safe, and if they wanted, become Devils as well. Though being a Devil did sound strange, after what had been described by Zavian about being a Devil was true, which she didn't deny since she knew Zavian wouldn't lie to her, it was more like Zavian was trying to tell her about the Devils without forcing her to make a choice.

So she decided to do this for herself.

"No, I don't have anymore questions. I'm ready, Zavian-kun. I want to become a Devil under you!"

Each of the peerage members stared at Genko and had different reactions.

Koneko didn't seem pleased, Bova seemed okay with it, Kuroka was excited, Sona seemed okay with it as well as long as Genko was going to be useful, Tsubaki felt that she'd be a good peerage member, Elmen showed a passive face, she didn't mind about what was going on. Ravel weighed up the pros and cons of what Genko would bring to Zavian's peerage, and she trusted in Zavian's judgement so she was alright with that.

"If you're sure then I could turn you into a Devil tomorrow. To get your affairs sorted out, and what not. If you want to tell your siblings about it. But don't worry about them. If you decide against it, I'll still make sure you and your siblings stay together."

Genko adopted a sweet looking smile on her face.

"Thank you, Zavian-kun. But I've already made my decision. After hearing the others thoughts, and my own thoughts, and what you've done for me, and what the future could hold...yeah, I want to become a Devil, and keep my family happy, and give them my own money! You did the beginning works for me, but I want to take care of my family now, with no one left for me to do that!"

"Alright. That's a noble goal to have Saji-chan. Tomorrow then, you'll become my servant Devil."

Genko looked rather happy about it, Zavian noticed that Koneko didn't seem to be happy about something but he wasn't sure what that was, though he had a guess based on the way that she was looking towards Genko, and knew he'd have to talk to her about it, since he wanted all of his peerage members to be happy.

* * *

That night, Zavian went towards Koneko to make sure that she was okay. If something was troubling her, among other things. So he had her follow him towards his bedroom, and she sat on his lap, while he sat on the bed.

"Koneko-chan, is there something going on? I saw that with Saji-chan today, you didn't look happy when she said she wanted to join the group. Do you not get along with her Koneko-chan?"

Koneko furrowed her eyebrows.

"...She's very perverted Senpai, aren't you worried about your reputation?"

Koneko didn't want anything to tarnish the reputation of Zavian, knowing that he had a certain image that he had to keep with all of the factions, and that extended to the peerage as well, since they were all apart of it.

Zavian shook his head to her surprise.

"No, I think that while she's perverted, she's got her own problems with her family, and she wants to do true good. She isn't unlike Kuroka-san who also had to go through lengths to protect you. And like me, who wants to do everything for Millicas so he doesn't have to suffer through anything ever like I did. I know she's naughty, but that's just who she is. I'm sure she'll be a great asset to the peerage."

"...Senpai, do you really think she'd be alright? I mean, do you think she'd be able to do many things within the peerage?"

Zavian gave a light smile on his face.

"Yes, I think that she'd be able to do many things. She's got a good potential within her. And we've not had a new member of the family for years now, so isn't it good that our family is expanding?"

Koneko reluctantly nodded her head.

"...Yes, if that's what you want Senpai, then I'll try my best to be with you, and support you with her."

Zavian chuckled, allowing his hand to lightly brush her face.

"That's good, because I'll be counting on you Koneko-chan."

"...Yes, Senpai. Leave it to me."

Koneko gave Zavian a genuine smile, which made him happy as well. He was glad that even if she didn't like Genko, she was willing to put up with Genko for the sake of the peerage, and to make Zavian happy.

"Thank you Koneko-chan."

Koneko purred while swaying her tail on his lap.

Zavian felt good about Koneko and her thoughts, now being put at ease.

Koneko then allowed her fingers to slide down her small breast, and removed a portion of her school top, allowing her breasts to be seen. While they were small, Zavian didn't mind, and it showed Koneko's affections for Zavian since she usually had an aversion to perverted things.

"Fufu, what's going on Koneko-chan? Did you want to have some fun with me?"

Koneko's cheeks burned red, the intensity between the two of them was something that almost made Koneko lose her mind. His hands on her form, it felt good that she was ready to do things with Zavian there and then.

"...S-Senpai, seeing the others having fun with Senpai is...I also want to have fun with Senpai...t-though my boobs aren't that big...Senpai can also touch them if you want..."

Koneko's words felt strong, yet her voice was trembling.

Zavian knew that it probably took a lot for her to do something like this, so he decided to ease her worries by lightly kissing her forehead, making her blush.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan, there's no rush at all. We can do things when you're ready."

"...Thank you Senpai. Can I, stay with Senpai for a little while longer?"

Zavian didn't even have to think about it, he was alright with it, so he leaned back allowing Koneko to fall against him. He climbed onto the bed, Koneko clung to his body tightly, and wouldn't let him go for nothing. She wanted to stay with Zavian for a long time.

* * *

The next day, Zavian and the peerage had gathered together in Zavian's home, with Genko stood before him. A magical circle was spread out around them all, with the atmosphere being dyed crimson and silver. Sona, and Ravel watched on from a distance, looking between Zavian and Genko, wondering a number of things, and wondered what Zavian saw in her.

They were sure that she had a good Sacred Gear, they could feel it. But there was something missing, something that Zavian was seeing that they weren't seeing, and what that thing was, they didn't know right now.

But they would find out eventually.

"Fufufu, it's been ages since we first saw this."

Kuroka giggled out, Bova clasped hands together.

"Right, this is going to be awesome~"

Kuroka gave a sly smile to the Dragon, while Koneko allowed her hands to slide down to her sides.

"...I just hope that she doesn't disgrace Zavi-senpai."

Ravel tossed a glance towards Koneko.

"I wouldn't worry, she will do her best. Zavian-sama has seen potential within her, so I am sure that she will provide many good things."

Sona didn't say anything while Tsubaki furrowed her eyebrows.

"Sona-sama, do you think that's true?"

Sona still didn't say anything, but she bowed her head, and just allowed it to happen.

Millicas stood beside Zavian and held onto his hand tightly.

"Here, watch Millicas, I'm going to reincarnate this girl into my servant. It will show you how to do it when you gain your own peerage in the future."

"Yes Onii-chan, I'll watch carefully."

Zavian gave a light smile, looking towards Genko.

"Saji-chan, are you ready to turn into a Devil?"

Zavian asked the young woman with keen interest.

Said young woman became a little more peppy, showing an elasticated smile on her face.

"Y-Yeah, of course! I'm ready!"

Zavian petted Genko's head.

"That's good, it sounds like you've decided within your heart. Then, we shall begin." Zavian took out his box with his Evil Pieces, and looked through the ones he had. "It's been a while since I've done this, so doing this has got me a little excited~" Zavian grabbed some Evil Pieces, and peered into Genko's eyes. "Saji-chan, I've been speaking to my peerage members, and I've thought about what kind of piece would suit you the best. Evaluating your attributes, and where you'd best serve within my peerage, I've decided to make you my Rook, alongside Koneko-chan."

"R-Rook...ooh! That's the one with the strength and defence, right?"

Zavian had explained about it beforehand to Genko.

Since she would be his peerage member, he wanted her to be as educated about the process as possible.

"That's right. You seem to be a fist fighter type to me, so we'll be going along with that, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah. That's fine with me! I'm ready when you are Zavian-kun!"

Zavian chuckled at the woman's enthusiasm, so he pulled out the Rook piece, and placed it to Genko's chest. Zavian calmly stared at the young woman, her eyes locking together with Zavian's own eyes, and he gave a light smile as a kind response towards her.

"That's good. So, just keep that piece to your chest, and we'll begin."

Genko kept the piece to her chest, while Zavian started the demonic power. The power flowed towards her, surrounding her body, and filled the Evil Piece she clutched to her chest. Zavian gave her comforting eyes, and that was what made her know that she would be alright.

He then began chanting something to do with the Evil Piece, and the ritual, then the Evil Piece went into her body, the crimson and silver light surrounding Genko's body, and then Genko felt power flowing into her.

She felt a new sense.

Her eyes had become sharper, able to see further. Her hearing had also seems to have increased.

She was very impressed by what had happened to her.

"There we go, you're my Devil now Saji-chan! Welcome her to the family everyone!"

[Welcome!]

The more excited people yelled out, while Sona inclined her neck along with Tsubaki.

"Next, shall we discover what your Sacred Gear is Saji-chan?"

"Y-Yeah! I can't wait for it Zavian-kun!"

Zavian chuckled lightly, and allowed demonic power to swirl around her body.

"That's good. I learned this from Azazel-san, just in case anything were to happen when I came across Sacred Gear users." Genko gained a question mark by her forehead. "So, Saji-chan. I want you to close your eyes, and imagine something very powerful, okay? Something you desire."

"Powerful...and what I desire..."

Genko drew confusion so Zavian pulled closer. Genko's breathing became laboured when feeling his hand lightly brush her face. His soothing fingers were amazing. The feeling of happiness was entering her body.

"That's right. What do you want more than anything else Saji-chan? That's what you should imagine to awaken your desires."

"O-Okay..."

She breathed out slowly, his fingers pulling away, the heat still on her cheeks.

She then closed her eyes on Zavian's behest, and began imagining.

Something that she desired.

Something she thought was powerful.

Something powerful and what she wanted…

That's what Zavian was to her.

Powerful, and something that she desired.

She imagined the pair of them naked together, embracing in a loving manner. She imagined his member pushing against her entrance, and she barely could contain the happiness on her face, the feeling of love filling her body, and the warmth that she would want.

"Hehehehehe~"

Sona frowned when hearing her small laugh.

"So, that's what she desires..."

Sona knew that right now, Genko was probably thinking of Zavian.

Zavian thought didn't seem to mind, as the light shined around Genko, and surrounded one of her hands. Appearing there, was a small lizard like thing that had a long line like tongue, Zavian smiled at the sight, and placed a hand on Genko's shoulder.

But she was lost in her desires, and moved forward with her lips.

"Lets kiss then Zavian-kun!"

Zavian gave her a strange look as her lips went to touch his own, Koneko got close, and punched her in the stomach, dropping her down to the ground, making her cough up a little bile.

"...No jumping Kaichou within this room."

"Hahaha, you're as dangerous as always Koneko-chan."

Koneko just stared towards Genko with slitted eyes.

Zavian though took her hand, and inspected her wrist.

"I see, so it feels like a Dragon aura. You were right Kuroka-san."

Kuroka waved her hand.

"Yeah. But, I get the feeling that it's missing something."

Zavian cocked his eyebrows.

"You mean, that there should be more to it than this?"

Kuroka shrugged.

"I don't know what it is, but there's something different about it. It doesn't feel like it should be alone. Like...I don't know, it's split within its aura. That's the best way that I can put it Zavi-chan nyaaaa."

Zavian placed a finger by his chin, and thought about it deeply.

"That's quite interesting. I guess we'll have to investigate it."

Genko looked at her lizard like creature on her hand, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"So...what does it do? Does it have any powers? Or is it useless?"

"Every Sacred Gear has some kind of ability Saji-chan." Zavian gave her happy words. "But, I don't know what it is yet. Fortunately, I have a friend that knows Sacred Gear's, and we'll be seeing him on Sunday so I'm sure he'll be able to find something about this Sacred Gear. Let me take a picture of it." Zavian whipped out his phone, and took a picture of the Sacred Gear, and sent it to Azazel. "There. Sent."

"T-Then...do you think it will be good Zavian-kun? I don't want to be useless or anything."

Zavian petted her head.

"My adorable Rook, don't worry about such things. I'm sure you'll be able to do amazing things in the future." Zavian then clicked his fingers, and banners, decorations and food appeared, and his eyes shined brightly. "For now though, it's time for a party!"

[Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

The group cheered, and began having a party. With music playing in the background, the group began eating, dancing, and mingling while Ravel moved closer to Zavian.

"Zavian-sama, about the contracts that she would have to do now."

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, that's right. She'll have to do them in the future. For right now though, I think it would be better if we just relaxed and took some time to have a little fun. If we're going to be dealing with some stuff dealing with the creation of these chimeras, among other things. We will have to just deal with it when it comes, but we can still have fun now with our new member joining us."

Ravel nodded strongly.

"Of course Zavian-sama, that sounds great to me. I am glad that we can have these kinds of times together. Also, a message from Xenovia-sama has been sent."

Zavian looked at the message from Xenovia, and chuckled lightly.

"It seems that we've got a new charge to deal with."

Ravel cocked her head, and looked at the message.

[Dear Zavian and peerage, there is a girl named Asia Argento that has recently been kicked out of the Church. Since she can't return, I have sent her in your direction. She should be arriving in Kuoh at Sunday, could you look after her? She might be targeted by others for her power, and even we at the Church wouldn't want enemies to gain that power, but since you aren't my enemy, I thought you'd be able to keep her safe. Kind regards, Xenovia.]

Ravel looked at the date of the message, and the day it was that day.

"She could of given us a little more heads up."

Zavian cracked his elbow.

"Well, that's Xenovia-san for you. Though it doesn't matter, someone needs our help, so lets track her progress, and when she gets to Kuoh, we'll go and greet her, and help her out."

"Of course Zavian-sama, leave it to me. I'll make sure we'll find her and when she gets to Kuoh, greet her."

Ravel bowed her head, and began getting to work, while Zavian watched his peerage members dancing, and singing, and having fun with one another, even Sona seemed to be getting into the celebrations.

Zavian watched with a happy smile, Millicas from beside him gave a curious look to his elder brother.

"Onii-chan, since we're having a party, I was wondering if that's important? With everything going on."

Zavian bent down towards his little brother, and gave him a confident smile.

"Sometimes, when bad things happened, you have to make the peerage happy, and allow them to let their hair down. This is cause for a celebration, we've gained a new family member Millicas. One day, you're going to have a peerage as well, and when you do, you're going to have to show your peerage confidence, and kindness. In the face of a bad situation, or a situation where you know bad things are happening, you have to keep your peerage calm and collected. To make sure that they are happy with what's going on. Of course, we also have to remain vigilant, but if you don't have fun, then everything is a downer, isn't it~?"

Millicas' face twisted upwards into a delightful smile.

"Yes, that's right Onii-chan, I understand!"

Zavian ruffled Millicas' hair, and watched as his peerage began having a party between them.

For times like this, Zavian was glad that he would have a good time between them all. And now with a new member, it was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

On that Sunday, a day since Genko became a Devil, in the morning, Zavian and the others went towards their living room, to see that Sirzechs and Grayfia had arrived, Zavian having already been aware of their arrival. Sirzechs hugged Millicas tightly, while Grayfia looked relieved about seeing her son in a good condition, and her eldest son smiling towards her.

"Thanks for looking out for him Zavian."

Sirzechs beamed, petting Millicas' head.

"Aah, no worries. He's my adorable Otouto after all~"

Zavian sang out, seeing that Millicas was looking towards him sheepishly.

"Yes, that's quite right after all."

"Even then." Grayfia's cold eyes went to Millicas. "Running off to the human world Millicas. It could have been dangerous."

Millicas shuffled in place.

"I know that but..."

"No buts, you cannot recklessly do such things Millicas." Despite her cold words, Zavian and Sirzechs sensed a desire for protection within her tone. "I don't want anything to happen to you Millicas, and if it did, then I would be torn apart."

Millicas bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan."

"K-Kaa-chan?" Genko spoke up. "T-That's your Kaa-sama Zavian-kun?!"

Zavian chuckled, nodding happily.

"That's right, she's my Kaa-chan."

Grayfia pulled up her expression to that of annoyance.

"Zavian-sama, to say such things, when I am currently trying to be on duty."

Zavian grinned, rushing his Mother, and hugged her tightly, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it Kaa-chan, I find you so cute when you're acting so strict and proper! Though you are my Kaa-chan, this isn't your duties, this is just a reunion between family members, you don't need to be so serious."

"He's right Grayfia. This is family time now~ Lets all hug~"

Grayfia showed an even more annoyed face, as Zavian, Sirzechs and Millicas all hugged onto her. Three red headed people hugging her, Grayfia's natural barriers were breaking, while Sona watched on with bemusement.

"It's fun seeing others breaking, rather than me with Onee-sama."

"Speaking of, she wants to see you soon Sona-sama."

Ravel gave a sly smile causing Sona to feel sick inside of her stomach.

While hugging Grayfia, Sirzechs eyes went towards Genko who stood behind Zavian.

"So, this is the new Rook is it? Another girl~" Zavian gave a playful smile while Kuroka chuckled. "I see, then that's my boy! Always getting the girls!" Zavian rolled his eyes, as Sirzechs inspected Genko who's eyes lustfully were on Zavian. "Heh, I see how it is. You think she has potential Zavian?"

"Yes, my Saji-chan is quite strong, and she'll prove so in the future. I'm sure she'll become very strong when the need arises for it. If not, I could always let her touch my butt, she seems to like that very much~ Maybe that will empower my adorable Rook-chan~"

"Gwaaah!"

Genko did a face fault, while Kuroka began laughing.

"It's probably true. Between Vali, and Saji-chan here, it seems that Zavi-chan's butt is quite awesome. I myself love the penis of course, but that's neither here nor there. It doesn't matter that much, you know~?"

Koneko shook her head at Kuroka.

"There's a child here."

Kuroka slapped a hand over her mouth...but saw that Sirzechs already had his hands over Millicas' ears so he probably didn't hear anything of the sort.

"Hahaha! Anyway, it's good to see you choose another peerage member!" His eyes went to Genko who flinched. But Sirzechs showed a calm and collected smile. "Do not worry, my son has turned you into a Devil, I have trust in my son to do something amazing with you."

"Y-Yes! I shall do my best sir!"

Sirzechs chuckled lightly.

"Good, I'm glad about that. My son has a difficult life, so I'm sure that he picked you for a reason, and I hope that you can live up to those kind of expectations." Sirzechs' eyes turned towards Zavian. "So, having trouble dealing with the chimeras of the past, are we?"

"It seems that the research has been continued."

Zavian's words unsettled Sirzechs.

"Maybe it was that man you saw that day. Perhaps the person that was in league with Naberius, was the one who continued the research. If they have built stronger ones than you've faced...it has been a few years. I'll have to investigate this myself. Along with those spiders. Reports?"

Sona stepped forward.

"As far as we could tell, along with the Underworld, it was made with the same intent of having the abilities of regeneration, but they weren't able to use the same level of regeneration as the ones that we've seen with the chimera form. Fortunately, there hasn't been one that has been stronger than the ones from the past."

Sirzechs wasn't thrilled about that, he didn't want to have to deal with it.

But he also was proud that his son managed to do these things and keep control of the situation that was at hand.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that you've managed to keep this town safe. I'll have some of my peerage continue searching for whoever it was that day who you saw. Perhaps we could get lucky. Inform me if anything happens, if you come across anyone that could have any power, that resembles what was going on back then."

"Of course, I'll alert the Underworld to such things."

"But, while I'm here, how about we have a fight to see who's stronger Zavian~?"

Sirzechs sang out, Zavian gave him a disbelieving face.

"Yeah...I'm gonna go with you right now Otou-chan. I can't see me besting you."

"Even then, aren't you curious about who would win between us?"

Sirzechs showed a grin on his face, eager to test his son in a fight. Grayfia was less willing to allow that to happen.

Zavian shook his head.

"Of course not, because I would know the outcome anyway."

"Come on Zavian! Be cool! Lets fight!"

"Seriously, you are like a child sometimes with your activities Sirzechs-sama."

Grayfia gave cold eyes towards Sirzechs who winced at the sight.

"I'll fight you!"

Bova announced cheerfully, Zavian chuckled lightly, petting his head.

"Don't worry Bova-kun, I've got someone for you to train in the future."

Bova seemed intrigued by what was being said.

Zavian then continued speaking to his parents for a good while about many things. It felt good to just have normal conversations with his parents.

* * *

Later that day, Zavian, along with his peerage members went towards a certain place. It was a bar type area that was owned by Azazel himself, but it allowed many members of different factions to come and mingle, it was also sponsored by the Gremory family.

Genko looked around and was amazed by what she was seeing. Different types of Youkai appeared around, seeing dog like ones, cat like ones, bird like ones, among others. That seemed like something amazing to her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! This is so cool Zavian-kun!"

She let out her voice, only for Tsubaki to stare at her.

"Please use an indoor voice."

Genko placed her hands over her mouth, and let out a small cry, but Zavian waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it Tsubaki-chan, Saji-chan. This is a lovely place so being loud is okay. See, no one even raised their head, they didn't even register it at all." True to his word, no one seemed to have even bothered looking towards them. "Now, I believe that Azazel will be in the back, follow me everyone~"

Zavian grinned, and walked forward with the others following after him.

Walking through the bar, they stuck close to Zavian until reaching the ending, and found that Azazel was indeed sat there on his own, having what appeared to be an alcoholic drink within his hand, and was showcasing a grin on his face.

"What's with the smile Azazel?"

"Just seeing you gain a new peerage member, your fans will go mad about this. Since it is such a rare occurrence."

Zavian sat down with his peerage sitting around him, and looked towards Azazel who kept a smile on his face.

"I suppose that it is. Now, want to explain why there's Fallen Angels within the town of Kuoh?"

Azazel froze at that moment.

Sona, and Ravel also showed their grating eyes on his form.

His lips curled upwards.

"You know me and Sacred Gear's, I sent them there to make sure that Hyoudou Issei wouldn't awaken his Sacred Gear."

Zavian allowed his fingers to curl together, while Genko became confused.

"Even that jerk has a Sacred Gear!? Come on! You can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid so, young girl." Azazel chuckled out. "But, I wouldn't worry, I am just making sure that it doesn't awaken. If it does while he's a human, he could potentially go berserk and die. If it came to that, then I've ordered them to deal with him accordingly. But, to not interfere with him in any other case."

Zavian could understand what he was saying, it made sense to him.

"I understand, though next time, tell me if you're going to station Fallen Angels within Kuoh. Poor Sona-san got scared~"

Sona's eyes snapped towards Zavian.

"I never got scared."

"But, you were worried Sona-san. I thought it was cute when you came to me and cuddled against me~"

Sona's eyes narrowed, her fingers pinched his cheek, making him smile lightly.

Sona then looked towards Azazel with scrunched up eyebrows.

"Either way, with your Fallen Angels within Kuoh, can you give us your word that they haven't been sent to do any underhanded things?"

Azazel waved his hand.

"Of course not, I wouldn't worry about it. They are there to do a job. If they do anything that they shouldn't do, then capture them and I shall punish them accordingly. Though, I wouldn't believe they would do something like that."

"I see, then I'm glad." Zavian grinned. "Now, did you find anything out about Saji-chan here? And her Sacred Gear?"

"Actually, her Sacred Gear is still a little of a mystery." Zavian furrowed his eyebrows. "There's a few potentials that it could be, but I haven't found the Sacred Gear yet." His eyes went towards Genko who looked on with weird interests in his eyes, Genko pulled herself behind Zavian. "So, you're quite the mystery from what I can tell from here though is that you've got some kind of good power. If Zavian made you his Rook, then he must have had reasons. Even I currently don't know why. Maybe he knows something that I don't know yet."

Zavian gave a hearty smile.

"Maybe there's something about my cute Rook that I've not revealed~" His hand went towards Genko, petting her face gently, who melted and hugged him tightly. "I have a feeling that she'll become very strong in the future."

Azazel tossed a glance to Sona who shrugged.

"Zavian-kun seems to think that, and I believe he might be right about that. For now though, she'll have to show us what she can do. I wouldn't want Saji-san here to be weak."

Zavian couldn't contain the smile that was on his face for Sona, and why she was saying what she was saying, it made sense to him.

"That's good! Anyway, about the recent things I sent to you Zavian..."

Azazel began, Zavian nodded, and looked at his other peerage members.

"It seems that they are eager for it. So I don't see why they couldn't gain such things. Though I'm sure they would have their own personal preferences to what they would want."

"And you? Would you care to have one?"

Zavian tossed an eyebrow upwards.

"Perhaps in the future. Right now, I'm content with my own power. But for my peerage members, they would like to gain such things. I think it could be good for both of our sides. We try and test them out, and help work out the kinks that might need to be worked out."

"Aah, you're right about that Zavian! Haha, then why don't you come with me right now, and we can see which ones you'd like!"

Zavian looked at Ravel who looked through the books to see if he was busy at all.

"Your schedule is pretty much free until tomorrow morning Zavian-sama besides that one thing that we have later tonight. So we have time right now if you want to go and do that."

"Splendid, then lets all go!"

Zavian cheered and the others also became quite excited for what was going to happen next.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Ise went on his date with a girl named Yuuma Amano. She was a pretty girl that had many things that were about her, and Ise very much loved her bust size, the way that it would shake when seeing it moving before his eyes, it was amazing for him.

To go out with a real girl, it was fantastic.

He had prepared everything that he could do, just so it would be a good date.

He even bought her a scrunchy so she could tie her hair back if she so desired.

That's what he desired in the end, to make Yuuma happy and make sure that she enjoyed the date, along with being able to have a kiss with her in the future, and he hoped that the future he desired wouldn't be that far off.

As the time for the date to end came to a conclusion, he noticed the orange sky, and how they ended up in the park. Yuuma seemed quiet as she walked through the park. Ise thought that maybe she was preparing herself for something.

They walked towards the fountain, and saw that the light of the sky cast a dark shadow around Yuuma.

"A-Ah, Yuuma-chan. You haven't spoken in a while, are you okay?"

Concern grew for him, while she herself looked on towards the water.

"I'm alright. I'm just, nervous."

She revealed with a slightly sinister smile on her face.

Though Ise couldn't see that since she had her back towards him.

"A-Ah, you don't have to be nervous Yuuma-chan, it's alright. I'm here to make sure you're okay!"

Yuuma allowed her smile to turn more sinister.

"I see, that's great Ise-kun. Thank you for being here with me, for choosing to go out with me. I was shocked that a handsome man like yourself chose to be with someone like me."

"H-Handsome? Me?"

Ise scratched his reddening cheek, Yuuma giggled, turning back towards him with a happy smile.

"That's right, you. Who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know...well there's Kiba and that damn Kaichou Gremory."

At the mention of Gremory, Yuuma paused her movements.

"Eh…? Gremory...y-you're friends with Gremory...Zavian Gremory?"

"No!" Ise denied, putting his arms in a cross shape. "I am no way friends with that idiot! He is too much of a pretty boy! He does my head in!"

Yuuma pulled backwards, a hand over her heart.

"B-But, you know him, right…?"

"He's in my class, why?"

"T-Then you know him..."

Yuuma sounded scared.

Like she was going to die from a heart attack.

It was worrying to see such an expression on her face from Ise.

"Geez, don't tell me that you know him?"

Yuuma became a little nervous looking, dropping to the fountain behind her, sitting down on the side of it, and it looked as if she was going to pass out. She turned pale, she looked sick. Her face went into absolute fear.

"N-Nooooooooooooooooooo! I don't know him! Reputation of course! B-But, I don't know him personally! The stories...ooh shit! The stories Ise!" She dropped the 'kun' from his name, showcasing more of her true nature. "Oh shit! Please don't kill me Zavian-sama!" She proclaimed to the sky, holding up her hands. "Forgive me for I have sinned! I swear that I didn't know that you would be in this town!"

"W-What's going on Yuuma-chan?! Why are you freaking out!? It is only that freaking Bishounen! Don't worry about him!"

"No you don't understand! I could die with a wave of his finger! He is going to mess me up six ways from Sunday! Or is it to Sunday?! I don't know anymore! This world is so harsh! I can't do this anymore! Shit!"

Yuuma went to run away, when Ise grabbed her hand.

"W-Wait a second! W-What's wrong with you…? Did something happen? Is he your ex boyfriend or something?"

Ise was trying to use what limited knowledge he had on Zavian to try and piece together anything that formed a reason as to why she was being like this, it just didn't make a lick of sense to someone like her.

"No, he's not my ex boyfriend! He's a monster! Don't you see!? He is Lucifer incarnate! You heard about Lucifer being a ruthless person? Then you're looking into the eyes of Lucifer everyday when you look at Zavian Gremory!"

Her body quaked.

It was an overreaction Ise thought.

But for what Yuuma knew, she knew that it would be difficult for her to comprehend.

She then shook Ise's hand off her own, and began walking away at an incredible pace.

"W-Wait Yuuma-chan! I had a great date! Ma-Maybe we could do something again sometime-"

"No thanks sorry! I can't anymore!"

Yuuma tried to move, when suddenly, a man with black wings came flying down towards her.

Ise was amazed, and slightly terrified by what she had seen with the man with black wings.

"Raynare, what are you doing?"

Ise heard the man call with an unfamiliar name. But Yuuma, or Raynare, answered.

"Zavian Gremory Dohnaseek! Don't you see, this is a mistake! We do anything, and we're screwed! This boy knows Zavian Gremory, they're in the same class!"

Dohnaseek placed a hand over his heart.

"W-Wait, I knew that he was in this town, but I didn't know they were in the same class. The information we received never said anything like that."

"Well, that idiot Mittelt didn't do a great job, did she?!"

"It seems not...damn it. But still, we can't just let this guy go."

"What about Zavian Gremory?! We kill this guy, and then we're screwed!"

Dohnaseek let out a small chuckle.

"Not necessarily. I know for a fact that Zavian Gremory and Azazel are to be meeting right now."

"How do you know that? Are you very sure they aren't here right now?"

Raynare gave him quizzing eyes, Dohnaseek rolled his eyes.

"Azazel posted about it with happy emoji's." Raynare sweat dropped. "All we have to do is make it seem like something else killed this boy, then we can't be in the line of fire. And I can make sure that happens for us Raynare. I've got something that will make sure we wont be the target of suspected criminals."

Raynare released a breath.

"Good, then lets hurry so we don't have to come across Zavian Gremory. I can't Dohnaseek, I'm scared."

Dohnaseek didn't say anything, but he also felt scared about it.

Then he turned to Ise who was backing away slowly.

He didn't want to run knowing that it would draw to much attention.

But when Dohnaseek's eyes fell on him, along with Raynare's, he became fearful.

"W-Wait a second! W-Why are you going to kill me?! I don't have to die, do I!?"

"You should be grateful." Raynare sneered. "You are going to have an uneventful life anyway, cutting it off here will do you justice. This will make your life more meaningful, maybe girls will cry at your funeral, that's all."

Ise's eyes lowered, feeling the sadness of what she said coming over her.

"But, Yuuma-chan, that's...our date was...d-did you not enjoy it at all…?"

Raynare snickered.

"It was good for a laugh, that's all. It seems that you tried your best, so I wont put you down anymore. Oh, if you're wondering "Why did they choose to kill me?" thank the God that placed that Sacred Gear into your body."

"Sacred...Gear?"

Ise murmured, only to see Dohnaseek, and Raynare extend their wings.

Fluttering their wings, they shot for Ise, who tried to run away…

But he was caught in the end.

* * *

With the night having come about, arriving at the airport, was Asia Argento herself. Looking around with hopeful eyes, she looked down at the address that she had, Zavian's address, and began walking out of the airport, having had a contact at the airport say for her to go outside of the airport where Zavian should be.

When she walked outside, she looked around for the crimson and silver hair that she knew about, but couldn't see anyone like that.

She looked at the time...and it said the right time that he'd be there...but he wasn't there.

A dark chill went through the area, and Asia noticed that as she walked, more and more people were walking away from her, disappearing back into the airport itself. They seemed to be in a trance, like they didn't know what was going on in their lives. She even noticed that a barrier had gone up around the building, which wouldn't allow her inside.

"Erm...w-what's going on…?"

She asked aloud.

She felt worried.

She felt danger coming to her.

And when she saw a magic circle appear on the ground, she knew that she was in danger.

She pulled backwards, but she fell onto her butt, as a chimera was materialized.

With fire spewing out of the mouth of the beast, Asia felt worry coming over her.

True fear.

She was afraid she was going to be attacked.

The beast turned its darkened eyes onto Asia, and moved forward.

"N-No, please don't do this..."

Asia wept at the thought of her death.

She didn't want to die at all.

She was only being good, and saving people that she could save.

Even if it was a Devil...she didn't care.

She would of saved that persons life again and again.

Then the beast pounced on her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She let out her cries, thinking that it was the end…

.

.

.

...But it wasn't the end.

She didn't feel pain or anything.

Her eyes fluttered, and before her, she saw a brilliant aura of crimson and silver.

"Oi, picking on nuns is a sin, I think. Maybe it's time for me to teach you a lesson!"

Asia was alerted to the new voice.

Looking to the voices location, she saw Zavian walking forward, gathering POD within his hands, and the area around him was destroyed. Not even a spec of dust was left when Zavian was showcasing his power.

He walked in front of Asia, protecting her.

"Sorry for being late, there was a strong barrier around here preventing us from entering the area, but we managed to break it down, then we had to defeat a few enemies that came for us, it's been a little hectic, but we're here now~" His smile went towards Asia who felt relieved. "My names Zavian Gremory, don't worry, you're under my protection now. I, together with my peerage, shall keep you safe, and stop these enemies."

Flashing beside him, his entire peerage showed up.

Ravel, Sona, Tsubaki, Bova, Elmenhilde, Koneko, Kuroka, and even Genko (though she was hiding behind Zavian).

Asia's eyes fluttered between each and everyone of them.

Each of them were Devils.

But they came to save her life.

Zavian's hand went out towards her, offering her it, so she could stand up.

She took his hand, and she felt her cheeks turn slightly red, lifting up her body, and watched as Zavian said "Lets get to work everyone, take them down." and they all replied with a "Yes!" and besides Genko who was new, the rest got to work and used their powers together to take down the enemies that were before them.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Asia shook her head, looking Zavian up and down with bewilderment.

"A-Are you the real Zavian Gremory-sama?"

"Hehe, that's right. Though you don't have to add 'sama' to my name, lets just be casual~ Call me Zavian. May I just call you Asia-san?"

Asia was surprised that a Devil was so carefree, and yet, looked so kind and concerned for her.

It was refreshing from how the Church had looked towards her.

"Y-Yes...that's okay with me, Zavian-san..." Asia saw a beast come behind Zavian. She went to warn him, when Zavian casually placed his hand backwards, and unleashed his POD, destroying the enemy with a single attack, all while his eyes being on her. "...Thank you, for coming to save me."

"Oh don't worry about it, I protect anyone that doesn't have a place to go. Be that from the Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels including the Church like you, from the Norse, from the Vampire's and other beings of this world, anyone that needs help can come to me. I don't discriminate."

Asia's face broke out into a small smile…

She was happy, she was now under the protection of the famous Zavian Gremory and his peerage, and true to what she had heard...he was very kind, and gentle.

Even though he was a Devil, his kindness seemed to rival the Angels...

But more than that, she didn't have to struggle to understand this world now...

Because she was no longer alone.

However, from the shadows, that's what that person didn't want.

They wanted Asia alone, and now that Zavian was there...

It had gotten immensely complicated.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, Zavian's finally got a new peerage member! After speaking to her sister about it, it seems that Genko has prepared, and taken the plunge to become a Devil. Ise met with Raynare, who had a panic attack when she heard Zavian and Ise at least knew one another, reputation must be very scary for some beings like Raynare, even Dohnaseek seemed worried about her. And Asia's arrived in Kuoh and has been saved by Zavian! She'll be tagging along with the peerage now, but it seems that someone else isn't happy about that.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zavian peerage**

**Queen; Sona.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Saji.**

**Bishops; Asia, Kuroka.**

**Knights; Xenovia, Tsubaki.**

**Pawns; Elmenhilde (two pieces), Bova (two pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Le Fay (two pieces).**

**Rias peerage**

**Queen; Akeno.**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Loup Garou.**

**Bishops, Gasper (mutation), Rossweisse.**

**Knights; Yuuto, Bennia.**

**Pawns; Issei (eight pieces).**

**Zavian; Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Elmenhilde, Kuroka, Saji (fem), Ravel, Vali (fem), Le Fay, Cao Cao (fem).**


	12. The alliance!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, we'll get quite a bit of Asia in the coming chapters! Sure, he could do something like that. Yeah, that would be quite nice, and I'm sure Bova wouldn't mind being her body guard haha. He'll be suspicious this chapter, and learn soon enough about the identity of who it is. Maybe Xenovia could be yeah, they are at least in contact with one another, so a contract between them could be cool. I'm sure Gabriel would know about it yeah~ In the future she could~**

**Oblivious IJ; Aah, she might be who knows~ Yes, he still has his V-card. I don't know yet~**

**LoamyCoffee; It seems so yeah~**

**Cboylan; Thanks! With Zavian there to provide a challenge, I can't see why she would.**

**OechsnerC; Thanks, and thank you very much!**

**Crenin; The Fallen Angels, I don't know about yet. Kunou's a possibility, and Ophis, yeah she could~ And thanks very much!**

**TehStorm; Thanks! Ooh yeah, she wont be happy about it~ Yeah, I'm always open to doing different and interesting things~**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Saji has yeah, and Vali's got a rival...though Vali is immensely stronger right now so Saji doesn't have a chance hehe~ She did yeah, Sona wanted some private time, and Elmen joined in to have some fun~ Hmm, maybe he did yeah~ Ooh you'll see that in this chapter~**

**Drake; Thanks! Yeah, it's going to be fun!**

**Guest 1; Indeed it surely is.**

**Guest 2; Sure, that would be an interesting idea, and having Serafall as a mother would be...quite interesting. Sure, that sounds great to me, thanks for the suggestion!**

**Zetazero246; Ah, alright, that sounds pretty cool. I had a look for it, and I couldn't find a description of it, unless it's in an untranslated volume or in the Zero story that I've not seen yet.**

**Guest 3; That would be quite funny. Sure, I'm sure Xenovia probably would do that, just shift her belief's onto him. Cool group!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, they've got quite the fear of Zavian. She surely is. Well, maybe a little~ I'm glad, Sona got a little time in with her King. Yup, she's Zavian's other Rook now! He managed to make Koneko feel good~ Eventually, yeah, Zavian will reach that and higher places. Well, Azazel is quite the prankster, Zavian suspects as much in this chapter when he's speaking to Saji. Yup, the girls will, Zavian doesn't need one. She is yeah! I guess, it wouldn't really matter, they'd be a Dragon God, or equivalent level. I actually thought about him just randomly switching between genders whenever he cares for, preferring to be male, but switches to female to mess with people a little bit. That's what I was thinking of, he'd be like Beerus, an observer, and occasionally got involved if it benefited him and what not. Sure he could do yeah. It's better than no explanation for her power, it just seems that her fruit was created to do what was necessary for the arc, not that I don't like it as I do find her fruit interesting, it just seems to have powers that don't necessarily fall under a theme, or very loosely does. Yup, it could be a Logia, a Paramecia, or a Zoan, who knows~ Sure, he could. Yeah, it's said to look at her with lust I think, so being genuinely in love with her, for her, the power probably wouldn't work maybe. That would be in line with Boa. Sure, he could do. There are some things to pity about Big Mom from what I've read, though she still is very crazed, and does things that are horrible, even to her own children, like Pudding. I haven't decided who the father would be, it wouldn't really change much about the story regardless who his father/mother would be.**

**Skull Flame; It seems so yeah~ Millicas can beat Zavian and Bova at fighting games~ They surely are pursuing him quite actively. They do, but they missed one thing that would lead Zavian to them. She is yeah, and definitely, they aren't going to be happy about it. She did yeah!**

**Guest 4; Yeah, even Zavian thinks that's true from what he says to Saji in this chapter.**

**AlphaOmega; Yup, she's been saved now! Yeah, that's Saji's goals! It's going to be fun exploring huh~?**

**Lightwave; She did yeah, with Zavian, it seems that she can allow herself to relax and have intimate time with Zavian. She did yeah, after everything that's happened, and Koneko, it seems that she isn't the most happy with Saji joining the group, but she'll see in time that she'll be quite strong. Yeah, Asia's made it and she's in a safe area right now with Zavian and his group. Nope, Diodora definitely wont be happy about it.**

**Neonlight; She doesn't no, but with her King, she gets to enjoy spending time with Zavian when alone together, and allows herself to open up more. Yeah, with a push from her siblings, Saji's decided to stand with Zavian always now. Yeah, they might keep her perversions to a low number. Sure, that sounds pretty cool to me, thanks for the suggestion!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The alliance!**

After what he had just witnessed, Diodora wasn't happy.

Seeing Asia being taken away by Zavian…

He was angered, yet he also knew a truth that was clear to him.

He wouldn't be able get her back.

He couldn't fight Zavian, and his peerage.

He knew his peerage wouldn't be able to win against him.

"Damn it!"

Diodora ran his hand through the water, and allowed his demonic power to soar into the air.

He didn't care.

He was in the place that Ise had died.

He had gone there to make sure that the Fallen Angels had done something right…

But no.

They hadn't done that.

Killing Ise, it wasn't what he wanted, not right now anyway.

He needed to keep Zavian busy long enough to get Asia…

But he couldn't in the end.

The sound of something hitting water behind him happened while he was deep in thought.

It merely was a coin that had entered the water.

His eyes shot up towards the place it came from, seeing someone stood there within a hood.

"The gracious Devil that can lure even the hearts of pure maidens into your den of disgusting acts acting like a spoiled brat getting his favourite toy taken away. That's quite depressing for the House of Astaroth."

"Tch, you'd be like this too if you came up against that damn Zavian Gremory. He really pisses me off."

"So, he's your enemy then?"

Diodora's face twisted angrily.

"Of course he is! Watching him getting stronger, and now he has taken my Asia away from me. There's no way that I'd be able to get her back."

The hooded figure pulled closer.

"What a childish kind of sentiment you have. Simply desiring a single nun."

"She's mine!" Diodora snapped. "I found her first! She belongs to me!"

"Hmmm, if that's the case, then how about you and I work together towards a common goal."

Diodora's eyebrows raised curiously.

"What could I gain from an idiot like you?"

"Power." Those words felt powerful to Diodora. "You are weak, but you have some good connections. Specifically, to the Old Maou Faction, right boy?"

Diodora pulled back, looking a little apprehensive.

"How do you know that?"

"I did my research on you, and delved into your past a little bit. I thought you'd be useful to me." The man spoke with a monotone voice. "_At least you'd be a useful meat shield, and exploiting your connections._" The man thought with a wicked expression hidden by his hood. "So, we pull our resources together, you get your nun, and I get...well, that's my business."

"What is it you want? As if I'd work with someone that doesn't even say his goals."

"It's simple, I want a long lost loved one, and I also want a certain someone dead. Though, you repulse me greatly, I can't deny that you have the connections I need to achieve my goals. So, how about listening to my thoughts on the matter of this arrangement. But trust me, without my assistance, you wont be able to get near Zavian Gremory and that nun you have. The Old Maou Faction will think it is a waste of time to even try and take on the Gremory family, for such a simple thing unless it would coincide with their goals, which it currently doesn't."

Diodora hated that he was right.

The Old Maou Faction wouldn't assist him with this.

The best they'd do would give him some low time Devils that wouldn't do much to Zavian Gremory.

So working with this…

Maybe he'd be able to get Asia.

A disgusting smile appeared on Diodora's face, shooting it for the hooded figure.

"Maybe we could discuss a few things then."

The hood raised his head upwards.

"Good, that's good. Now, listen to me..."

Diodora listened intently to what he would have to say, and he couldn't deny that this was something that he desired right now, the power to gain Asia, to fight against a person like Zavian Gremory.

He would work with this person to achieve his goals.

* * *

After rescuing Asia from whatever had attacked her, they took her back home to his mansion. Asia didn't know how to feel being in the company of Devils. It all was strange. She hadn't had the chance to interact with many people before, and now she was in the den of the Devils so to speak.

"Here, you can sit here."

Zavian gestured to the couch that was within the living room.

"O-Oh, thank you very much!"

Asia sat down while Ravel went into the kitchen. A few seconds later, she brought out a few drinks with her, Asia took a water after prompting from Zavian himself.

Zavian and his peerage watched her curiously.

Seeing how she was quite uncomfortable.

It was obvious why that was.

So, Zavian tried his best to make sure that she felt as comfortable as possible.

"You're no in danger here Asia-san." His words sounded soft, kind. "I received a message-"

"From God?"

Zavian released a chuckle, Ravel snickering "Yeah, we have a direct line to God." causing Kuroka to snicker.

Zavian then continued to Asia who seemed perplexed on what was going on.

"No, not from God. A friend of mine from the Church. She told me about you arriving here after you had been exiled from the Church. I did some digging, and found out that you didn't have anywhere to go. As someone that's dedicated to help those who don't have anyone, you can rely on us to help you find a new path that you want to take. Whether that be doing Church related things, or living a normal life. It is all your choice Asia-san."

Asia looked between each of them, and saw their smiles towards her.

Even Koneko was smiling.

She glanced at Bova, who gave a toothy grin towards her.

Her eyes went between each of them, it seemed like they really were being kind towards her, that's what made her quite safe despite being in the area of Devils.

"Erm...I'm not really accustomed to being around Devils...but, you seem really nice. But, can I ask...what was those things back there? And why were they attacking me exactly?"

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's a good question, and the answer as to why they were attacking you, I couldn't comment on it. We don't know what they exactly are, all we know is that they have been made as killing weapons. Beyond that, I couldn't be sure. Perhaps they wanted something from you, that's the most I could even guess right now."

"I-I see...w-will they come back…?"

Asia displayed worry on her face, so Zavian leaned closer.

"If they do, we'll protect you."

"He's right, you're under Zavian Gremory-sama's protection now!" Bova raised a fist in the air. "He's the strongest youth! Don't worry about being safe, he'll keep you safe and sound from any kind of attack that could come! And we're here as well! We will fight any kind of monster before us!"

At that moment, Sona's phone began to ring, so she picked it up, and began having a conversation.

"Hello...ooh, Rias. What's wrong...wait, what? Dead...Hyoudou Issei died…? To what?"

Zavian glanced at Sona who continued the conversation, Genko tilted her head.

"Did she just say that Hyoudou is dead?"

"It seems so."

Kuroka replied, while Elmenhilde watched on curiously.

"Is this because of his strong Sacred Gear?"

Ravel shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. But from what I could tell, even the highly skilled sensors wouldn't be able to detect what Sacred Gear it is since it is dormant. Even we barely managed to pick up on it, and we go to school with him. So it is buried deep. It had to be for either that reason, or maybe someone was trying to send a message to us or someone else. Maybe it isn't even the supernatural that killed him."

"That's a good theory, even then, this time of day, it has only just had the sun setting, did he get attacked in a public place?"

Ravel bowed her head with a soft smile for her King.

"You're not wrong, the time of day seems like it would be difficult…even then, wouldn't they realize that this is our town? The supernatural I mean. Why would they try something so reckless?"

"Indeed, that's a good question Ravel-chan. I intend to find out what is going on here."

"B-But, what killed him? Those beasts? Because they don't seem to have a mind of their own, and seem to just want to destroy things endlessly."

Genko looked worried, so Zavian tried his best to calm the situation.

"It could be. But we can't rule out the Fallen Angels here either. Azazel-san gave me his word that they wouldn't try anything bad. But, from what Kuroka-san and the others have said, it seems that they are a little on the darker side of life. Even then, until we know what the current situation is, we have to be cautious. And those beasts probably have some kind of master that's with them. It isn't a coincidence that they keep attacking people within our group, so we have to assume that the enemy is someone that has a grudge against one, or all of us."

Each of them wore a serious expression on their faces.

Then Sona finished her phone call, and gave the abridged version of what Rias was speaking to her about.

"It seems that the killers are unknown right now, he was found in the park close to the school. Rias didn't even feel the attack. So, whoever it was, was good at hiding his or her power. And when getting there, she found that Hyoudou Issei had a gut wound. But, she couldn't detect what kind of power it was, nor could Akeno or the rest of her peerage. So we have to assume that to go to great lengths that they'd hide it from us, it would have to be an enemy that is either weaker, or wants to stay hidden until they're ready to strike us."

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows while the others watched on.

"To hide their power to this degree, there's a few people I can think of that can use such techniques. And one such one would be the Fallen Angels. Azazel spoke to me a few months ago about how he managed to sneak around areas without being detected. Maybe the Fallen Angels in this town have developed such things to make sure we can't find out. But, we can't rule out that it is an enemy that we haven't met yet either. Even then, there's the fact that we weren't even in the town at that time, if we were then Kuroka-san and Koneko-chan would of felt something if it was the Fallen Angels...it seems like a planned attack."

"We should investigate the Fallen Angels. Since they were the ones that were assigned to look out for him. They'd at least know if they weren't directly involved."

Sona spoke while pushing up her glasses.

"You're right about that Sona-san. They would have knowledge about that."

Tsubaki raised her hand.

"I'll go and investigate if you would like Kaichou?"

"Hehe, I wouldn't send you alone Tsubaki-chan. We'll go tomorrow. But since this enemy clearly has an objective, lets keep our eyes on the Fallen Angels, also if you could, would you sense if there's any other threats around?"

"Yup nyaaa. That's fine with me."

"...Of course Senpai, we'll search right away."

"I'll support them."

Sona spoke up, and moved to the side, clasping hands together, and summoned some kind of power.

Genko and Asia seemed quite confused by what was happening.

"Zavian-kun, what's going on? What are they doing?"

"Koneko-chan and Kuroka-san are currently locating the Fallen Angels, and then we'll keep our senses on them until we can go tomorrow, since there's a few things I have to do tonight. Also, I'm going to ask Hyoudou Issei directly about what happened, so I can see if he can clear up what actually happened. Also, they're searching the town to see if there's any other power that we have to be wary about."

"Are you sure it is alright to not go right now?"

Genko thought that was a valid question.

Kuroka snapped her neck to Genko, making her flinch.

"They wont make a move now that we're here." Kuroka revealed. "Besides, even these Fallen Angels have things to clear up before they leave, and it will take at least a few days. If the Fallen Angels were the ones that did indeed kill this boy then to avoid suspicion, they'll have to wipe the memories of the humans connected to that boy, any data regarding their presence within his life, and then they'll have to be cautious about us Devils. Since we're in our element at night, they'll not make a move until tomorrow at least, right Zavi-chan?"

"Yes, you're right Kuroka-san. They probably know by now that we've discovered his body so they'll want to keep up pretences, and make sure that they aren't under suspicion, and they'll know of my Neko's, so they'll know if they try and move now, then they'll be sensed by my Neko's, and we'll stop them immediately. Though I'm not sure if they'll figure out if he's been turned into a Devil since they were so careful to try and avoid detection. Besides, without evidence, or from Ise-san's mouth himself, we can't interfere with them unless they directly harm a member of our family as we have to remember the balance of the Three Factions which we can disrupt so casually, and Ise-san at that time wasn't apart of the Gremory clan. Now that he is, if they try again then we can become involved, but we have to be sure before going to them, and also letting Azazel know about this."

"Then, how did he get found if they tried to be so careful?"

Genko drew a blank, so Sona informed them.

"Rias' familiar gave him a calling card so to speak. It summoned her when his desires were coming out of him. Maybe it was his desire to live...but, I have a feeling that it was his desire for...for...for..."

Sona seemed embarrassed to say it, Elmenhilde however didn't seem to mind.

"For breasts."

Sona nodded without a word, Zavian released a hearty chuckle.

"Well, he is an odd one alright~" Zavian turned his eyes to Asia. "Asia-san, is there anything you want? A drink? A bath? Or to go to bed? I know this might be strange for you and because you were attacked before so that must place some stress on you, but I promise that you're going to be quite safe."

Asia fiddled with her fingers, unable to think of what she should say in this kind of situation.

"A bath...that would be permitted?"

"Of course!"

His eyes went to Ravel who nodded, and strolled over.

"I'll take you to the baths here. My name is Ravel Phenex by the way. I know it is weird, but we're going to do our best to take care of you now. You can also meet other members of the Church that we've met, and helped them lead a perfectly normal life."

"T-There's others?"

Ravel nodded, pulling out her tablet, and then pulled up a file, showing it to Asia.

"These are some of the more recent ones. We've helped them establish homes for themselves, find jobs, support them financially, and allowed them to do whatever they want to do with their lives. So we can help you do that as well."

Asia's face curled upwards, and she stood up.

"A-Ah, thank you very much Ravel-san, everyone~ You're all so kind~"

Asia's sweet voice made Zavian smile.

It was nice to have a girl like Asia around.

Zavian then cocked his brow to Elmen.

"Elmen-chan, we'll go and check out the scene to see if there's anything there. While we're away everyone, take the usual measures, placing barriers around our, and Rias' homes. Also, around the area where Saji-chan's family are. We have to be prepared just in case."

They all nodded, with Elmenhilde cracked her neck.

"Yes, of course Zavi-senpai."

Zavian stood up, and Elmen did as well, the pair leaving together.

* * *

Zavian and Elmen walked towards the area where Ise was killed. Since Elmen was a Vampire, she'd be able to detect blood quite well, so she'd be able to tell him things that sensing from Senjutsu wouldn't be able to do.

Elmen shyly held onto Zavian's hand who smiled down at the Vampire girl.

"How are you feeling anyway Elmen-chan? With a new nun girl in the area? As a former Vampire, I know you don't exactly like the Church, ans Church goers."

"W-Well, I'm fine with it Zavi-senpai, she's really quite kind. Better than those Exorcists that chased me down that time."

"Yeah, from what I could tell, she's got a lovely heart. Maybe you could become friends Elmen-chan."

Elmenhilde's face turned upwards slightly.

"Maybe we could. Though, what do you think she's going to do Zavi-senpai?"

"I don't know right now, all I know is that she's under our care, especially after she was attacked. If she's attacked again, then we can confirm that they are indeed after her. Or it was a mere opportunity to try and get her Sacred Gear or something and now that she's with us, they wont try it."

"If they truly are after her, then us being with her or not will be irrelevant in their eyes, right? They'll keep going for her, yes?"

Zavian shrugged.

"That's what the outcomes could be." They walked into the park, where Elmen placed a hand to her mouth. "Can you smell some blood Elmen-chan?"

"Yes, I can smell his blood all around here. Rias-sama might have cleaned it up, but the air is thick with it, it's definitely that of a human...but, I'm also smelling...no, not smelling exactly, but something else is here."

"Hmmm?"

Elmen looked around the area, and then dragged Zavian towards the fountain.

Her eyes went into the water that was flowing around the fountain, and reached her hand into the water, to find a coin.

She showed it to Zavian, who furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's a Devils coin."

"Yes...I can feel demonic power coming from it. While my senses aren't as acute as Koneko-san and Kuroka-san, it feels like that this is different to the demonic power that we've dealt with before...yet, there's an air of familiarity to it."

Zavian bent down to the coin, twirling it within his fingers.

"Maybe this might help us see who was here."

Elmenhilde moved closer to Zavian, hugging around his waist.

Zavian looked down towards the Vampire girl, who peered back up towards him.

"Is something wrong Elmen-chan?"

Elmen shook her head.

"No, I'm just happy that we're alone together. It is like we're on a date..." Realizing what she said, her face flushed immensely. "D-Dating?! I-I didn't mean to say that we were on a date or anything Zavi-senpai! S-Sorry!"

Zavian chuckled at the sight of the young girl, bending down towards her, placing a hand on top of her head.

"Do you want to go on a date sometime my adorable Vampire-chan?"

"Z-Zavi-senpai! T-That's so forward! I-I mean, I guess t-that we c-could if y-you would l-like Zavi-senpai, but it is up to you if we do or not..."

Zavian could see the nervousness on her face, so he gently embraced her, making her fall against him.

"After this is over, we'll go out together, just us, okay Elmen-chan?"

Elmen's face lifted upwards.

"Y-Yes Senpai! That would be amazing!"

Zavian chuckled, bending his neck to the side. Elmen took the opportunity to bite into his neck, and began drinking his blood.

As soon as she did, her body quivered at the new sensations that she was feeling.

Her knees became weak, and her body began falling to the ground with pleasure escaping her mouth, only for Zavian to catch the young woman in his arms, lifting her and held onto her while she wrapped her legs around his waist, drinking deeper into Zavian's blood, losing her mind in the process with the pleasure she felt.

"Fufu, it seems that you're quite the bad girl, Elmen-chan. Drinking so deeply. Is it that good?"

"Y-Yes...your blood is the best...there's no other blood...t-that arouses me more….Senpai..."

She said while briefly pulling her away from his neck, Zavian catching the sight of her hot face burning from the desires that she had from Zavian's blood, before returning her head to his neck, and drunk deep once more.

"So my blood arouses you Elmen-chan?" Elmen's cheeks burned bright red from how she admitted that to him. His hand ran itself through her blonde hair. "I'm glad that you enjoy my blood the most~ You can drink it anytime you like~"

Elmen's cheeks continued to turn red, and drunk his blood while Zavian began walking back home, realizing that this would be quite the situation if he thought was true.

* * *

A small time later, Zavian was dealing with a few things, and making sure that everything was okay with Rias' end, following up on the story of what had happened to Ise, and if there was any information that had been left out.

However, while she was, Genko strolled closer to Zavian, and hugged around his upper body, getting onto his lap. He wasn't really surprised by her forward nature, it was just how Genko was after all, and he found it quite adorable.

"Aah, Saji-chan. What's going on?"

Zavian looked her up and down, seeing that she wore nothing but panties, and a bra. In contrast to how she was before, it seemed that she had calmed down and was now acting a little more sultry.

"Aah, nothing really. But today was quite awesome Zavian-kun. Is everyday like this with you?"

"Eh, sometimes it is yeah. This has been a pretty active day. Though tomorrow, you're going to begin doing some Devils work Saji-chan!"

Genko's face turned to a cutely confused expression.

"Eh…? Devil work?"

"Contracts." Zavian revealed with a smile. "You'll be doing contracts with the humans of this town."

"But, what if I mess up?"

Expressing her concerns, Zavian was surprised that she even said something like that.

It just didn't sound right coming out of her mouth.

He wondered why she thought that she'd mess up.

But as her King, he reassured her the best that he could.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll excel. Also, with your training, I'll be having a few of my peerage training with you to improve a few aspects. And then there's your Sacred Gear..."

"Aah, that...that guy didn't know about it huh..."

Zavian adopted a sly smile.

"I'm sure he already knew what it was, but he's not saying anything to see how it develops with you or to try and have some fun with us, I don't know, that's the kind of man Azazel is after all."

"S-So, he knows and wont say anything!?"

"Probably."

Zavian responded, while Genko tightened her hands.

"Damn that guy! He is such a bastard!"

"That's Azazel for you. But don't worry Saji-chan, we'll discover your Sacred Gear! Even if I have to contact Vali-chan to ask her politely to have Azazel give us the information."

Genko adopted a smile…

But then she stopped, and looked around, seeing that they were alone.

Since they were alone, she thought that this would be for the best, placing his hand on her breast, making Zavian look on with surprise.

"Saji-chan, are you being lewd?"

"You can be lewd with me! I don't mind! You can play with my breasts too! Please play with me!"

Zavian chuckled huskily against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"You truly are naughty Saji-chan. What if someone comes into the room?"

"I-I don't mind, Zavian-kun. Secretly, it's been a fantasy of mine to be touched by you in this kind of situation." Zavian watched as Genko curled up towards him, allowing his hand to touch her breast even more. "Besides, we're alone, and Koneko-chan scares me."

"She scares you huh?"

"Of course! She doesn't want me to do pervy things with you! S-So can you tell her that we can do pervy things?!"

"Hehe, you're so cute Saji-chan~" Genko's cheeks turned slightly red, while his hand slid across her slim waist, pulling her closer to his body. Her cheeks flushed when feeling his lips place against her forehead. "Don't worry Saji-chan, if you want to be ecchi, then we'll have to find a time to do such things...hmmm, how about rewards?"

"R-Rewards?"

That sounded like music to her ears.

Though she had to wonder what kind of rewards she'd get from him.

Zavian nodded, explaining.

"You achieve a certain milestone, and I'll do something with you. Like, your first successful contract, we can do anything you want for five minutes~ And then we'll go from there~"

Genko's face lifted into a more perverted type.

"R-Really!? So, I do my best on contracts, and we'll do naughty stuff!? I'll be able to t-touch your body, and you'd t-touch me too?!"

"It seems that will motivate you to do your best, so I don't mind making those fantasies of yours come true."

Genko released a naughty laugh, her eyes scanning Zavian's body, going up and down.

"_Hehehehe, doing anything I want with Zavian-kun. Seeing his naked body again...seeing his member again...seeing everything of him...all I have to do is try my best, and succeed...succeeding might be difficult for someone like me...but, with that kind of goal in mind, and the rewards I'd receive, then I'd push myself to the absolute limit!_"

She was sure that she was going to do something like that.

She decided she'd do her best so she'd get 'rewards' from Zavian.

But then she was surprised when his hand placed itself behind her head, and hugged her into his chest.

It was a comforting hug from her King.

"Don't doubt yourself, I made you my Rook for a reason."

"Zavian-kun I..."

"I see amazing potential from you. And I'll be proud of anything you accomplish. So, don't allow anyone to drag you down, okay? You've got this, I believe in you my adorable Rook."

Genko peered up to Zavian who peered down at her.

Their eyes locked with one another's.

She then circulated his lips with her eyes.

She looked ready to take them at that moment, it was a delight for someone like her.

She then took the plunge to try and kiss him.

"Saji-chan, that's..."

When he went to speak, the hallway light came on.

Genko felt chills down her spine.

Her eyes shot for the hallway, to see that Koneko was stood there with a disapproving look on her face.

"K-Koneko-chan..."

"...Being perverted with Senpai and sitting on his lap, especially sitting on his lap, is strictly prohibited. You will need to learn about Senpai's lap. I am allowed to sit on it, Elmen-san occasionally sits on it which is sometimes allowed, and Ravel isn't allowed, even if she does it behind my back. Since I own Zavi-senpai's lap..."

"B-But his thing is there! You can't own that! I want that too!"

Zavian slapped himself in the head, seeing Koneko seething.

"...That's not up to debate."

"But, it is! I will have his member inside of me too! And he'll-"

"Alright, keep calm Saji-chan."

Genko's face turned from angered to cheerful, hugging onto Zavian tightly. Koneko walked forward, glanced at Genko, then forced her way onto Zavian's lap, casually taking his hand and placing it on her small breast.

"H-Hey! You said that perverted things are forbidden!"

Koneko glanced at her before releasing a small moan from Zavian's hand.

"...For you, not for me."

"Double standards! I don't think so!"

Genko grabbed his hand and placed it onto her larger breast, she released a groan of pleasure while Koneko slitted her eyes.

It seemed that a small war was going on between the two girls.

The victor...even Zavian didn't know.

* * *

Later on during the night, Zavian walked with Asia towards a bedroom so she could get some rest. Zavian's eyes went towards the young girl, seeing that she was poking her fingers together shyly. She probably was a little nervous around Devils, which he expected her to be like.

"Aah, Asia-san. Tomorrow, we can discuss what you want to do now."

"Y-Yes...but, I don't know what I want to do~"

"You can do anything you want."

At that, Asia's face tilted to the left.

"Anything?"

"That's right. You can go out, you can go to the shops in this town, or if you want to go to another part of the world, let me know, and I'll get you there myself."

"But, I don't have anything to give you in return Zavian-san."

Zavian waved his hand.

"I don't want anything, you're in need, I'll protect you and make sure you have a better life now. It seems like you've been through a lot, I can't imagine being kicked out of a place that I've been living in for my entire life."

"Yes...it was quite sad...but, I don't regret healing that Devil."

Zavian's eyebrows cocked up.

"A Devil huh. Did he say who he was?"

"N-No, he was in pain, he was bleeding from his chest. I saw him near the Church, so I went towards him, and healed him with..."

Asia trailed off, Zavian had done some research on her, so he knew how she did it.

"Your Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes...My Sacred Gear. Twilight Healing. It's a gift from God...but, God doesn't want to look at me anymore..." Zavian saw Asia's eyes became a little moist. "God...I wonder if I did something wrong that day...but, I believe I did the right thing...I healed him, and then someone saw me...and the Church found out...but, I didn't regret it..."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Zavian spoke to the astonishment of Asia. "You healed someone in need. The kindness you displayed to even an enemy is an admirable, if more people were like you, then the world would be a much better place than it is."

Asia's face turned upwards, and her eyes became a little teary.

Zavian placed his hands out towards her, looking slightly worried for Asia.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry-"

"No...it's just, that's very kind. I didn't expect a Devil to be so kind to me. I was worried about coming here, but that person said I'd be safe. I already knew of Zavian Gremory, but there are many conflicting rumours...but, I feel safe here. The atmosphere is so nice, and I feel good with everyone around here."

Zavian gave his smile towards her.

"I understand. I'm just glad I managed to get to you in time." Zavian paused, arriving at the door. "This is your bedroom. If you need me, then you can come and get. I'll be just a few doors down. My names outside of the door, so you'll know it is mine. Tomorrow, we'll discuss what you want to do now."

Asia adopted a light smile on her face.

It felt good about what Zavian was saying.

She felt happy that Zavian was saying these words.

"Yes...thank you Zavian-san, I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

Zavian waved his hand, opening the door, Asia saw that the room was huge. It was bigger than she had ever been in before regarding a bedroom. Zavian saw the look on her face and couldn't contain the expression on his face, a beaming smile.

"No worries. Well, good night Asia-san. You can rest easy now. This place is a safe area. As I said, if you need me, come and get me, don't hesitate. Oh, since you're a nun, I presume you'd like to pray, yes?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then please do! You can pray in here as much as you want, it wont bother us Devils. I've made sure of it."

"Ooh you're right, as Devils, praying would hurt you..."

Asia wore an adorable expression on her face.

"Indeed it would yeah. But don't worry about that, we'll be fine from your praying in here."

"Thank you Zavian-san!"

Asia bowed her head, and walked into the bedroom.

"Goodnight Asia-san."

"Yes, goodnight Zavian-san."

She watched Zavian walk away, so she sat down on the bed, looking around the large bedroom.

She felt the softness of the bed.

The way that the Devils were taking care of her…

It was mind boggling.

It was insane.

She was taught that Devils wouldn't do anything for the Church side, even former Church members.

But, so far, Zavian had protected her from enemies, and had given her a warm meal, a bath, and now a bed to sleep in. Even if the situation was weird, she didn't mind so much as she felt like she was blessed to be there.

* * *

The next day, going to school, Zavian thought about speaking to Ise. He heard from Rias that she had indeed come to him right away and spoke about his Devil life. He thought that was the best thing that she could do rather than leave him in the dark.

For Asia, it was decided that she'd come to school, though wait within the Student Council room, his room, so she'd be safe, and kept from the other students. Especially the more, perverted ones. He knew that she was quite cute, and since she was innocent, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

Now, he was walking with Kuroka, Genko, and Bova in plushie mode on top of his head.

"Hey Zavi-chan, isn't it weird that these Fallen Angels wanted to kill this guy?"

Kuroka spoke from beside Zavian who nodded slowly.

"Yes, his Sacred Gear must be either dangerous to them, or they didn't know what his power was, and wanted to get rid of him just in case. But since it wasn't Azazel's orders, if it is indeed the Fallen Angels, then we'll have to go and retrieve them. But if it wasn't the Fallen Angels, then we'll have to go back to the drawing board, and see who it was. Though the most likely culprit was the Fallen Angels. Even trying to hide it, we know that they were sent to watch him, and he's suddenly deceased, and now a Devil? That just doesn't add up to me."

"I guess you'd be right nyaa. Though what about that girl Asia-chan? It seems that we'll take in anyone huh~?"

Zavian saw that Kuroka was glancing at Genko, who held onto his arm tightly.

"Kuroka-san, be kind." She stuck out her tongue. "Either way, we'll find out soon enough from Hyoudou-san. That is, if he decides to even talk to me."

"If he doesn't, I'll burn him!"

Bova announced while swaying on Zavian's head.

Zavian gave him an awkward look.

"Well, you can't roast him Bova-kun."

"But I have too Zavian-sama! If he disrespects you then he has to burn! He is a Devil now, he'll survive!" Genko released a small giggle. "I don't know what you're laughing at, Zavian-sama asked me to be a Sensei to you too so when we train, I'm going to put you through your paces."

Genko's face drops, imagining Bova chasing her around while breathing fire, and saying "I'll burn you to a charred skeleton!" while laughing like a maniac, causing her eyes to spring tears, unable to cope with it.

"Z-Zavian-kun! He wants me to burn! It can't happen, can it?!"

"Don't worry, he wont burn you or anything, Bova-kun just gets too excited."

Genko gave a superior smile to Bova…

But the grin on Bova's face caused her to shudder at the sight before her.

They walked towards the classroom, and then saw that Ise was sat on his own.

"So, the sun is bothering him, is it?"

Kuroka glanced at Genko who was smirking.

"It nearly knocked you out the first day you had it nyaaa."

Genko sweat dropped.

Zavian strolled forward to Ise, and sat down near him.

"Hey, Hyoudou-san. How are you feeling?"

Ise looked up towards Zavian, and then lowered his head.

"I don't really want to talk to you today damn handsome, so get lost."

"Geez, speaking like that to Zavian-sama! I'll-"

Zavian placed a hand over Bova's mouth, silencing him while others looked around, wondering "Who spoke then?" since they couldn't see anyone speaking at all.

"Yes, I understand. I just want to ask you one thing."

Ise sighed deeply.

"What?"

Zavian pulled out pictures of Raynare, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt, and showed them to the wide eyed Ise.

"Have you seen any of these four before in your life?"

Ise pushed back from his chair, looking directly at Raynare, and then at Dohnaseek.

Zavian fully understood what was happening now.

"T-That's...h-how did you get those photos...a-are you...well, you are Rias-senpai's family so you must be the same as her..."

"So, you recognize them. Did they...how to put this gently..."

"Did they murder you?"

Zavian gave Kuroka a dry look who mouthed "What?" Zavian rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

"...I guess that you also heard about it from Rias-senpai..." His finger went to Raynare. "She was my date...but, it was a lie, she only used that to get me alone...and then that guy came." Pointing to Dohnaseek, Zavian knew that this was going to be a tricky situation. "Then they had a fight...and then they stabbed me. I...they stabbed me, and then I wished for Rias-senpai to come...I guess you're going to gloat over me now, aren't you? That my girlfriend turned out to be crazy."

"You think I'd really do something so low?" Zavian countered, Ise shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry that she did that to you, it was cruel to pretend to care for you before killing you. It might not mean much coming from me, but you'll find someone out there one day that wont treat you like that."

"Yeah, right...I'm not some Bishounen like-"

"For Maou-sama sake." Kuroka snapped. "We don't like Zavi-chan for his looks, it is for his damn kindness and heart. If you're kind to people, I'm sure they'll see past the perversions. Now stop being all weird, and be the usual pervert you are...no, less perverted especially with Shirone!"

Kuroka slapped him in the head, Ise growled.

"What was that for!?"

"It broke you out of it, didn't it? Besides, that's for spying on my Shirone, she's an innocent girl, don't spy on her again!"

Ise rubbed the back of his head, while Zavian gave a kind smile.

"She's right, don't let this girl take away from you, because she turned out to be evil. Not all girls are evil, and contrary to what you believe, I'm not out to try and score points against you, we're classmates, that's our relationship. I don't hate you, you're someone I know, and consider someone I find to be funny with your antics with your friends. Though keep the perversions with the girls from the Student Council to a zero, okay? And other girls, please don't spy on them in the locker room, as that can lead to things like lawsuits, and sexual harassment charges and yeah, not pretty things. I'm only warning you because, Koneko-chan...yeah, she'd come after you, and so would Sona-san….so would Ravel-chan...so would Kuroka-san...so would Tsubaki-chan...Elmen-chan might too-"

"Okay I get the point." Zavian waved his hand, and went to move when Ise stopped him. "T-Thanks...sorry for being kinda douche like then, it isn't your fault this happened. I didn't mean to say that to you."

Zavian was quite surprised Ise had apologized.

But he was happy to see that Ise truly did see that Zavian wasn't out to get him.

"No worries. Well, since you're with Rias now, you'll have fun."

"Even if she is like a 1000 years old~"

Kuroka snickered out as they walked away.

Ise smiled lightly…

But then frowned.

"Wait! She's 1000 years old?!"

Kuroka snickered, turning to Ise with a playful smile while mouthing "Her surgeons done wonders.", so Ise didn't even know what to believe.

Did she have surgeons working on her?

Was Rias really a 1000 years old?

* * *

After finding out the information about what they needed, Zavian and his group went towards the Church during the middle of the day to surprise the Fallen Angels. Sona, Koneko and Kuroka along with Genko stayed with Asia just in case something were to happen.

So he himself, along with Tsubaki, Bova, Ravel, and Elmen all walked towards the Church to check out what was going on with the Fallen Angels. He thought that this would be quite routine since he knew that his peerage should be stronger than the Fallen Angels.

"Zavian-sama, shall we enter through the doors? Or shall we sneak around?"

Zavian chuckled, and allowed a gust of wind to exit his palm, thrusting the door wide open.

"Aah! A direct attack! I like it Zavian-sama!"

Bova seemed to be quite pumped for this, so Zavian chuckled, and moved forward with the others.

They walked into the Church itself, where they saw that many exorcists had gathered together. Zavian knew they were Strays right away. When the Devils entered, all their guns pointed towards the Devils group, Zavian glanced at Elmen who nodded, and allowed her eyes to shine gloriously, as she split herself off into different bats.

"Is your Fallen Angel Master home? Whichever Fallen Angel that would be. Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, or Dohnaseek? I've heard that they reside here so could you-"

Before Zavian could finish, a bullet was fired from an Exorcist…

However, as it came near the darkness, the bullet suddenly fell to the ground due to the increased gravity. Then more fired bullets from different directions, but each time they entered within Elmen's 'zone' the bullets were dropped to the ground.

She used the eyes of her bats to transmit the power of her Gravity Jail to force every bullet to stop before it could touch the Zavian and the others.

The Exorcist wore surprise on his face, as did the others, but Zavian tossed a hand through his hair.

"Firing like that isn't good at all. So, could one of your Fallen Angels come out so I could speak to them please?"

"S-Shit! This guy is weird!"

"How did he do that?!"

"Don't you see that's Zavian Gremory!"

As soon as his name was spoken...the Exorcists began to convulse on the spot, shaking and began to cry all at once.

"Seriously!?"

"It can't be!"

"N-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The Exorcists screamed loudly, while Zavian himself watched on with a curious expression on his face. But then he witnessed that a few of them tried to charge him, only for Ravel to step forward, and allow heavy winds to escape her fingertips, the Phenex clans wind based powers, which wrapped around the enemies, catching them up into the air, where Zavian casually fired off some bullets of destruction.

The Exorcists tried to protect their bodies with their weapons, but his energy distorted the weapons, and caused them to disappear in a brilliant crimson and silver light, destroying the Exorcist's power almost instantly, and fired them right out of the air, slamming their bodies down to the ground, Zavian didn't kill them though, he didn't see the need to actually kill them at all right now.

"S-Shit..."

One Exorcist let out a small cry.

While another shook heavily, dropping down to the ground.

He pulled out his gun in an attempt to fire at Zavian.

However, the instant the bullet left the gun, it was negated by gravity, forcing it down to the ground, and pierced the ground so hard that the Exorcist thought for a second that the bullet had pierced their foot, but it didn't, even though it felt like that.

"S-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhit!"

He screamed loudly, Bova went to step forward and smirked…

But the man then fell down to the ground, unconscious from the stress that he felt.

"Aaah! That's not fair! I didn't even get to fight him! Zavian-sama, why do they get the enemies? Can't I fight this enemy as well?"

"Don't worry my Dragon Pawn, you'll get your time to shine soon enough."

Zavian comforted Bova while petting his head.

Ravel however tilted her head.

"Zavian-sama, it seems that you are quite scary to the Church side."

"I guess, I didn't know that they feared me so much-"

"Well, I don't fear you!"

Jumping into the room, from the roof, was a young man with white hair, a crazed expression on his face, a light sword, and gun within his hands, and he fired off a few bullets towards Zavian himself, who flexed his neck, releasing a wave of POD right before him, which came into contact with the bullets, and destroyed them off immediately, and it continued onwards, catching up the man within the energy, tearing through his flesh, and smashed him down into the ground, bouncing off the ground and his body hit a nearby pew.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Reflexes and all."

Zavian chuckled awkwardly, while the boy on the ground twitched.

Wounds had appeared across his body, and he was bleeding quite heavily.

He tried his best, lifting his body off the floor.

"W-Well, Onii-san. You are quite scary when it comes to power. By the way, my name is Freed. Is it alright if I cut into your bodies deeply? Can I destroy you from the inside out? I don't mind if I can do something like that!"

Freed got off the ground, and rushed Zavian.

He went to move, when Tsubaki stepped forward, spinning her naginata through the air, and clashed together with the sword of light that Freed had, along with bending her neck backwards, allowing a bullet to sail by her head, before she swung her naginata to the left, and forced Freed to jump backwards as she kicked out towards him, he leaped back to a good distance.

"Kaichou, allow me to do my best and fight this enemy! He tried to disgrace the name of Gremory by attacking you, I'd consider it an honour if I could defeat this enemy for you!"

"Awww! I wanted to Shinra-san!"

Bova complained, Zavian patted his head.

"Next enemy, is yours. Tsubaki-chan, he's all yours."

Bova seemed content with that, and then he gave a nod of consent to Tsubaki, who held her naginata out before her. Her eyes locked with Freed's own, who held a crazed expression within his eyes.

"From Onii-san, to Onee-san. Is it my lucky day? Wait, I'm dealing with Devils, so of course it is! I love cutting up Devils! It is what I desire more than anything! To be able to cut through your bodies, and then turn you to nothing but piles of shit on the floor!"

"You have the vulgar mouth that is befitting of a person who is a murderer. I suppose that it is my duty to make sure you don't do anything that could cause harm to my Kaichou and the others within my group."

The others of the Exorcists dare not move.

They didn't think they'd be able to.

The pressure of Zavian's power alone caused them to shake.

They weren't able to do anything at all.

They looked scared.

Tsubaki and Freed then clashed blades once more, sparks surrounding the area. Freed swung left towards the right, Tsubaki parried with her naginata, and got within Freed's personal space, swinging the end of her naginata towards Freed's body, only for Freed himself to dodge the attack, and point his gun towards her head.

"Bye bye bitch!"

He went to fire, but Tsubaki used her Knight speed, the bullet left the gun, the light bullet sailed through her hair, since it was so long, it flapped in the wind above her fast moving head, getting low, and swung her naginata outwards, and tipped her blade with the demonic power that being a Devil granted her.

"Bye bye indeed."

Tsubaki released a slash from her blade, and the blade itself released demonic power in the form of a slash. The thin energy caught Freed by surprise, but he managed to move his gun in the air in the time, taking the slice of demonic power...or so he thought anyway.

The demonic power cut through the gun, and sliced Freed's chest.

His eyebrows raised, and his eyes themselves looked like saucers.

"W-What…?"

"It's just a simple technique of using demonic power with my blade, that's all. It was a suggestion from our Phenex. Haha, she surely can be a slave driver when it comes to training and the likes. Even then, I can't deny that it is a good idea for someone like me."

Tsubaki swung her naginata outwards, forcing Freed to parry with his own blade, only for demonic power to come out of her naginata once more, slicing energy so dense that Freed was surprised that she was doing something so scary.

He forced his body backwards, with the demonic power being deflected with his light sword, sailing up into the air, and sliced through the roof, dropping some tiles down towards the ground, leaving Freed open to a counter attack.

"Haaaaah!"

Tsubaki slammed the butt of her naginata right into his torso, so hard that his eyes almost popped out of his head, forcing a good amount of power within her attack, and sent him flying through the air, skidding across the ground, and broke through the alter area, revealing a set of stairs there.

"Hmmmm, that's interesting. I wonder if there's Fallen Angels down there…?"

"Zavian-sama, why don't you go and check that out with Bova-sama? Elmen-sama, myself, and Tsubaki-sama can handle this area and detain it."

Ravel's suggestion made sense to Zavian's ears.

"Sure. Bova-kun, lets get going."

Bova looked ready.

"Yes! Lets do this!"

Bova became pumped for this, so he walked forward with Zavian following after him.

Walking past the Exorcists, they dropped to the ground when Zavian neared them, fear taking over them.

* * *

Then the pair of males entered the staircase. Lights ran across the wall, in the form of electrical lights. Bova didn't seem to care, though Zavian himself was quite intrigued by what he was seeing, and what they were doing.

"So, I wonder what they've got down here Bova-kun?"

"I don't know! But, remember your promise? The next fight is mine?"

Zavian shrugged his shoulders.

"You truly are a greedy Dragon Bova-kun."

"Haha! You know me! I love a challenge! Though these Fallen Angels might not be much of a challenge for me Zavian-sama. Even then, I would like to fight them on my own, if that's permitted?"

"Just no killing. We need to figure out a few things."

Bova nodded, and they continued down the stairs.

Then they reached the bottom, a corridor before them. They walked forward, where Bova stepped on a trap, light spears came from the walls, and stabbed towards them both. Bova went to take them down, when Zavian casually unleashed his energy outwards, catching up the light that was being released, and reduced it to nothing at all.

"So, they've even planted traps? Cowards! They should come and fight with their own power!"

"It isn't cowardly to set traps Bova-kun, remember that." Zavian spoke as they walked forward. "In battle, sometimes you have to use methods like this to overcome stronger enemies. That's how I see it anyway. You have to be prepared to fight anyone that you need to with anything that's at your disposal."

"I-I suppose. But still, I'd prefer if they just came out."

Zavian chuckled.

"Yes, I imagine that they feel opposite to you. Since they have set traps, they no doubt are at the end of this hallway. Lets proceed with cautious. They might not be stronger than us, but we shouldn't take an enemy for granted."

"Yes, that's right Zavian-sama! Then I shall burn all the traps down right now! As your herald, I wont allow a mere trap to be sprung around you, and try to harm you! There's simply no way that it can happen! Hahahaha!"

Zavian sweat dropped, thinking "_He's got the sinister laugh down at least._" while Bova gathered flames by his mouth.

True to his word, he unleashed a heavy firestorm before him, scorching the corridors with intense Dragon fire. Zavian allowed his power to protect himself from the heat, and saw that the area was becoming an area that was only filled with melting stone, and the door that was at the distance, was burned down to the ground, melting the door into nothing but a pile of ash.

"W-What the fuck?!"

Dohnaseek cried from inside of the downstairs chambers.

Seeing the whirlwind of fire above their heads, while they were at the lower part of the chamber.

Raynare convulsed on spot, shaking side to side.

"N-No! Dohnaseek, he's come! This is his Dragon! This is a signal attack!"

Kalawarner placed a hand over her heart, allowing fresh tears to come to her eyes.

"No, please...please don't do anything...this can't happen...not again, this can't happen..."

Mittelt grabbed her head, and dropped to the ground as the torrent of flames scattered above them all.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! You can't do anything to us! Please don't do anything!"

Mittelt couldn't contain her voice, and ended up yelling loudly.

They watched with horror as Bova stepped through the door, growing into his Dragon form. Then Zavian walked in behind him, with Raynare seeing the corridor had been melted. It didn't even resemble a corridor anymore, it was all black, destroyed by the flames.

"Hello Fallen Angels-"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Mittelt screamed, she couldn't stop herself.

Zavian gave her a curious look.

"Erm...hold on. Let me explain before you scream." Mittelt backed away with a whine. "So, Fallen Angels. How was killing Hyoudou Issei?"

They all paused.

The casual question, but with the words themselves…

It was terrifying.

He knew.

They couldn't deny it.

They looked like sheep caught in headlights.

Even then, Dohnaseek swallowed the lump in his throat.

"T-That's..."

Zavian moved forward, casually strolling down the stairs.

"Azazel spoke to me about the matter with you. You Fallen Angels were here to watch Hyoudou Issei. But, he's dead now. So, the easiest conclusion was to say that you were the ones responsible for this. But, we didn't have the evidence. Cleaned that up quite quickly, didn't you?"

"Y-You can't prove anything!"

Dohnaseek snapped.

But Zavian smirked.

"You failed to take out Hyoudou Issei."

Dohnaseek scowled, Raynare moved forward.

"But he was..."

"Shut up Raynare."

Kalawarner snapped at her, causing Raynare to back down.

"He's not dead, he's a Devil now. I spoke to him myself, and he told me about you guys going after him. Killing him. So, care to share why you decided to kill him when your mission was to watch over him? His Sacred Gear didn't run out of control, he didn't go berserk, so explain to me why you did what you did? Your leader, Azazel told me that I had the authority to take you in if you don't give me a satisfying answer. And at the last resort that I have, kill you."

At that, the Fallen Angels felt like their lives were going to shatter.

They couldn't handle this kind of pain.

They didn't want to die.

But, Zavian was a total monster, and he had his Dragon with him.

They knew that they were a dangerous duo.

Even then, Dohnaseek bravely, or foolishly depending on who it was who would be asked, summoned a spear of light to his hand, and aimed it at Zavian, launching it without a seconds notice, Zavian didn't even bat an eyelid, and watched as Bova swung out his tail, smashing through the spear of light easily.

"I was so hoping you'd fight me! Yes, Zavian-sama? I can fight?"

"Yup, do as you like."

Zavian turned around, sitting down on the stairs, his elbows on his knees, and his hands on his face, leaning against said hands, and watched Bova step forward with flames spewing out of his mouth for Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek himself turned towards Zavian, who waved gently.

Then towards the Dragon.

Terrifying.

It truly was for Dohnaseek.

Even then, he didn't stop, and raised his light spear, charging for Bova.

"A direct attack! I like that in my enemies! Attack me directly!"

Dohnaseek got close, while the female Fallen Angels looked to Zavian who gave them raised eyebrows.

They didn't do anything.

Mittelt burst out crying, while Kalawarner slunk to the floor. Raynare's eyes directed themselves downwards, seeing that this was going to be a hopeless kind of fight. There was no way at their levels, they would be able to take the Dragon, never mind Zavian behind him.

Dohnaseek's spear came close to the Dragon's body, but Bova puffed out his chest, and it seemed to strengthen around that area, the spear coming into contact with Bova's chest, but simply broke upon impact of touching his body as if it didn't even exist at all.

"What in the hell?!"

"It's called my scales as a Dragon. Tough, aren't they? They deal with the Power of Destruction from Zavian-sama a great deal of the time, so a measly spear of light isn't going to do anything to me!"

"Bova-kun, stay focused. You never know what the enemy has in store for you."

Bova's head lowered slightly, but then he grinned wide.

"Yes, of course! I'll do my best Zavian-sama!"

Zavian watched Bova twirl around, swinging his tail for the Fallen Angel. He raised his hand, creating barriers to defend against the tail whip, but the intense attack proved too much for the Fallen Angel, crashing right through the barriers, and slapped Dohnaseek across the face, drawing blood from Dohnaseek's cheek, while his body flew through the air, hitting the back wall, and destroyed a good portion of the wall.

Bova wore a slightly dissatisfied face.

"Great, these Fallen Angels aren't that tough after all."

"Don't worry Bova-kun, I'm sure that we'll come across strong enemies soon enough."

"I guess...even then, this isn't a fight that is worrying me Zavian-sama."

Zavian watched curiously, as Dohnaseek stood up.

"Oh, you stood up. I'm quite happy Dohnaseek, it seems you're more durable than you let on. Most people are your level usually are taken down by Bova-kun's tail swing."

Dohnaseek's hands tightened.

"Mocking me isn't going to help you in this situation!"

"I'm not mocking you. If anything, I'm praising you for standing tall against Bova-kun. He's quite powerful, he's easily High Class Devil power, maybe even nearing Ultimate Class...no, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that he was that level as well. He is my Pawn after all."

Dohnaseek summoned spears of light within his hands, and then magical circles appeared around him. From the magic circles, spears of light began to emerge. They all formed dangerous, and weirdly shaped spears.

They seemed to pack a little more of a punch than the ones that would before.

But he wasn't concerned for Bova, and merely watched Bova open his mouth, and his flames circulated his mouth.

Zavian smiled lightly, as Bova grinned wildly.

"Fallen Angel Dohnaseek, I commend you that you are doing something that many wouldn't. Facing adversity. I myself have also done this in the past against stronger enemies. It is a good quality to have."

"I don't need the praise of a bastard Dragon like you! As if that would be something I'm worried about! Now, why don't you disappear within my light!?"

Dohnaseek unleashed his spears right towards Bova's body, as he spat out a flaming meteor.

It resembled the ones that his Father Tannin would be able to do. It was vast in size, it took half of the area they were in which wasn't small in the first place. The flames even gave off a heat that would put most to shame.

The female Fallen Angels felt sweat on their foreheads.

Dripping down their necks.

Dripping off their faces.

It pooled before them.

Zavian in contrast, looked as fresh as a daisy, he didn't have any sweat coming off him.

"W-What are you, a Super Devil?"

Kalawarner asked Zavian who chuckled.

"No, I'm just using my power to destroy the heat coming close to me. Would you like me to do it for you?"

"D-Don't you come near us! Please!"

Mittelt begged with tears strolling down her eyes, Zavian shrugged "Alright." and watched the flames overcome the spears. They didn't even leave a dent in the flames. They were destroyed, smothered in the flames, and they continued going for Dohnaseek, who let out a battle cry.

"I wont let it eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend!"

He raised many barriers between him, and the sphere.

The sphere however proved too power, and smashed through the flames again and again.

Zavian wondered what Dohnaseek was going to do now that he knew that Bova was powerful.

But his answer came quickly, since Bova's flames overcame the barriers, wrapping around Dohnaseek.

"Geez Bova-kun, he's screaming in there. How much power did you put into it?"

"I was just destroying the spears, that's all. It wont kill him, promise."

Zavian shrugged his shoulders once more, he was doing that quite a bit during that day.

As the flames disappeared within the area they were in, Dohnaseek's burned body dropped to the ground. Zavian was glad that Bova didn't kill him, but he was surprised that Dohnaseek managed to fight the flames that much despite the difference in power.

Laying on the ground, Dohnaseek murmured "Shit..." while Bova looked to the girls.

"Do you want to fight? I wouldn't mind."

They pulled backwards, hitting the wall.

They didn't even consider fighting.

It wasn't going to happen.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

They yelled at the same time, Zavian got off the steps, and moved closer to Dohnaseek. His eyes looked up to Zavian, who trembled.

"Don't worry, I'm not out to kill you guys. I'm merely trying to understand why you decided to fight like this? Why did you attack Hyoudou Issei anyway? Did you really not like him? Did you get bored with watching him? Did you plan to take his Sacred Gear? What was your objective exactly?"

Dohnaseek's eyes barely could keep open.

"I...I wont...I wont...t-tell you...scum!"

"Scum huh. That's not nice. I came here to give you a reprieve and explain your actions. I think that I might be more nice than Azazel. He isn't happy with you. He didn't want you to kill Hyoudou Issei, that was your own choice."

"S-Shut up! You don't get it! We are clawing our ways to the top!"

Zavian shook his head sadly.

"That's not a reason to do what you're doing. That boy, Hyoudou Issei was an innocent life. And you took that away."

"Innocent! He's a pervert that stalks girls!"

Zavian sweat drops, Bova murmured "He's not wrong." Zavian glanced at the Dragon before turning back to Dohnaseek.

"That's not what I meant. Innocent in the fact that he didn't know anything about this world, and you dragged him into it. He didn't have a choice, and my aunt used her power to bring him back to this world, becoming her Devil. Personally, I prefer asking my peerage members, and Rias is quite the same. But she didn't have a choice in that case."

"To bring him back for a lowly Sacred Gear..."

"It isn't lowly." Zavian confirmed it for him, and the others. "It is actually pretty powerful. But I myself don't know what it is yet, though I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Now, are you going to tell me why you did what you did or..."

Zavian stopped when he felt a presence behind him.

No, not behind him, up in the Church.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Zavian and Bova both gritted their teeth.

"That was Ravel-chan! Bova-kun, lets go!"

Zavian used demonic energy to wrap around the enemies, binding them together, and shot up the stairs with Bova.

Getting back up to the chapel area, Zavian saw that Elmen, Tsubaki, and Ravel were on the ground, some were bleeding. Ravel had the least injuries, but that was because she was a Phenex. Tsubaki had a gash over her cheek, and some wounds on her body, Elmen was bleeding from her stomach.

Zavian's eyes narrowed considerably, seeing a cloaked figure stood there, his rage growing more and more.

"So, did you attack my peerage? And to slip into Kuoh without even me noticing, that's quite the achievement."

He was smiling, but Zavian's eyes displayed how angry he really was at seeing his peerage in such a state.

The cloaked figure stepped forward, revealing a male hand.

Wordlessly, his hand aimed towards Ravel once more, and gathered demonic power, Zavian's eyes slitted, disappearing from sight. Even the hooded figure was baffled by what had happened, only to see that Ravel, Elmen and Tsubaki had been collected within a second, and brought to safety, putting them at a good distance towards the attacker.

"Are you girls alright?"

Tsubaki nodded, letting out a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry Kaichou, he got the jump on us..."

"Don't worry, there's something about him that can't be sensed. Even I couldn't sense him, and now, it is rather difficult. Take some time here, allow me to handle this bastard." His hand stroked Elmen's, Ravel's, and Tsubaki's hair gently, before placing a very strong barrier around them so they'd be safe in case something were to happen. "Hurting my peerage warrants death."

Zavian looked towards the man, who was obviously a Devil and began walking forward.

The enemy summoned demonic power within his fingertips, Bova cocked his head to the enemy, and then saw how threatening he was towards Zavian, so he roared.

"Don't even try it!"

Bova shot forward towards the Devil, but the Devil cracked his hand to Bova, and shot off a torrent of power towards Bova. Zavian noted the level of power, it easily was Ultimate Class...no, he knew that it was above that kind of power.

"Bova-kun!"

Zavian flashed before him, and raised barriers, blocking the intensely powerful shot coming from the Devil, forcing Zavian backwards slightly. But he managed to hold the intense power back, Bova gave suspicious eyes.

"Zavian-sama, who is this guy? He's got a good level of power."

"I don't know. But he came into Kuoh without alerting even the barriers around Kuoh, even attacking Ravel-chan and the others without us realizing. And it seems that even Kuroka-san and Koneko-chan didn't sense anything. This guy must be a pretty powerful, and deceptive opponent."

"But, if we team up, then he'll be dust Zavian-sama! So, let me promote please." Zavian nodded, so he promoted himself to Queen. "Aaah! The power of the Queen is flowing through me! We wont lose to this bastard Zavian-sama-"

"Actually, I haven't come to fight you today." The Devil turned his eyes to the Fallen Angels location down the stairs. "Interesting little peons down there, they might prove useful for some experiments I've got going on for them hahaha."

"Experiments...are you the man who's been making those creatures? Are you the one I saw that day as a child in that market place?"

The man waved a hand through the air, demonic power trailed behind his moving fingers.

"You remember. We also met when a Vampire attack happened. It's been sometime since then, I've been surprised by your strength...no, not surprised. Pleased is the word I'd use. Yes, I'm pleased with your progress, so seeing you grow so much brings a smile to my face. But, I wish to have those Fallen Angels, so if you'd just stand aside."

"Sorry, but I can't do that. If you want them, you're going to have to fight me."

The Devil cocked his head.

Zavian was sure that he was using illusions to hide his face through the darkness of the hood. Or the hood itself was magical to hide his appearance. Zavian couldn't see his eyes. Or his mouth. Any kind of characteristic, it was like he was going through great lengths to hide who he truly was from Zavian.

"Alright then, show me how you've improved boy!"

Zavian allowed his power to soar around him, and then within a second, he disappeared from sight, the Devil widened his eyes, only for Zavian to appear beside him, and sent a kick layered with thick demonic energy, the Devil didn't have a choice but to raise a barrier…

But Zavian disappeared once more, and came from the right hand side with incredible speed, the opposite he was on before, with his leg still in a kicking swing, landing against the guys back, eroding some of his flesh with his POD energy, but the cloak itself seemed to be protected by high levels of magic to keep it safe.

Then his body was flung through the air, smashing through the ground, so Zavian gave chase with Bova following close by, seeing that he extended Devil wings, and flew for the Fallen Angels location at the bottom of the shrine.

"_Strange...he wants the Fallen Angels even though he clearly is a Devil. Are they that important...no, he said he wishes to have them for experiments. Maybe it is because they have light power, and since light is poison to Devils, perhaps that's why._"

Zavian continued chasing after the Devil, and before he entered the area of the Fallen Angels, Zavian caught his cloak, pulling him backwards, and summoned his POD energy in his fist, thrusting it towards the back of the Devil, but he placed barriers before him, blocking some of the impact.

He couldn't create them strong enough to block Zavian's power, his fist smashing through the barriers, and came into contact with his back, his eyes widening and he spat out some blood from the impact, being flung through the air.

Zavian however furrowed his brows as his body bounced off the ground, and skidded to his feet.

Zavian looked upon the enemy, cracking his neck.

"You're using quite a bit of power to hide your appearance, it is hindering your fighting performance. Is it really that you wish to hide your appearance from me? Is it because I've met you somewhere before?"

The Devil gritted his teeth, as Bova flew above Zavian's head, getting up into the sky.

"Maybe I'm just a private person. That doesn't concern you though."

"It does when you come into this town and attack my peerage members. You will have to pay for that."

"Right! I'll burn him down Zavian-sama!"

Bova who using the power of the Queen, to increase all stats, shot off massive amounts of flames downwards for the enemy.

"S-Shit, these are monsters...t-they're above what they used before, leagues and bounds above that! T-They were taking it easy on us before!"

Mittelt yelled out Raynare hugged herself with worry.

"Of course, this is the power of Zavian Gremory and his monster group."

The Devil went towards the flaming spheres of Bova's, but as he neared, he disappeared, reappearing beside Bova faster than speed, it was teleportation which Zavian noted that the Devil himself didn't use so he looked around curiously.

"_That wasn't speed, that was teleportation...but, he didn't activate a teleportation spell. Does he have someone around here?_"

The Devils his hand was outstretched, gathering a mass of demonic energy, ready to shoot down Bova.

"Sorry Dragon, this is a fight between me and my-"

"Ruin of Extinct!"

Zavian thought quickly, shooting off a very strong compressed sphere towards the energy that was released at Bova. He knew that Bova might have been hurt from that power, it would even injure him if he had taken it.

The Ruin of Extinct clashed with the power of the Devil, splitting it open between the large amount of demonic energy, and expanded outwards, destroying the demonic power, and neared the Devils cloak, which he noticed began to disintegrate by being near Zavian's power, causing the Devil to chuckle as he leaped backwards.

"Amazing. I thought that I had sufficient power to defend against yours, even weaving protective magic through my cloak, but I couldn't, and it even began to turn it into nothingness. Hah, you have grown powerful, more powerful than I had counted for. But, that's what I expect from a child of Grayfia!"

"And Sirzechs, my Tou-chan."

Zavian added, finding it odd that Sirzechs wasn't the one mentioned as well as Grayfia.

They both were powerful, but Sirzechs was the Maou Lucifer, so it made sense for him to be talked about.

The Devil released a sigh, as if he was bored about hearing Sirzechs' name.

"Sure, if you say so."

"Do you not like my Tou-chan or something?"

Zavian wondered aloud, while the Devil released a chortle.

"I hate him, and want him to die."

Zavian's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Sorry, but you're not going to get the chance. If you can't beat me, then there's no way you'll defeat that guy. My Tou-chan is one of the strongest people, arguably the strongest Devil, so don't take him lightly. You said yourself that my power managed to break your defence. Imagine a monster like him coming for you."

"I'm quivering."

The Devil spoke in a joking manner, which kind of annoyed Zavian that he was taking Sirzechs so lightly.

"Alright then, quiver at this."

Zavian's energy began to release around him. His energy destroyed the very ground around him. Not even the air was safe. It was obliterated out of existence, the Devil with the hood gulped at feeling the energy of Zavian growing higher and higher than it was before.

Bova gave a hearty laugh.

"Now you've done it hahaha! Zavian-sama is showcasing his power for you all! It is fantastic! You pissed him off by attacking his peerage! Attack us, and you're life is going to be extinguished!"

The Fallen Angels felt like they were dying.

It was intense.

This was a Devil that had Ultimate class energy.

It wasn't even a joke.

Even the Devil enemy couldn't deny that it was strong.

"Definitely, I'm quivering a little bit, you are quite talented and powerful Zavian Gremory, but I can't be eliminated just yet. Instead, how about you play with this." The Devil extended his hand, and on the ground, summoned a large creature, another chimera. "This should be able to stall you long-"

Zavian's power shot forward.

All of the power he released before, shot forward, and pierced right through the creatures heart, destroying it, and expanded outwards around the creature, engulfing around his target, decaying the body of the creature into nothingness.

The creature didn't even have a chance to do anything, it was killed off almost instantly.

But that seemed to be enough, as the Devil got close to the Fallen Angels, and grabbed each and everyone of them.

"Well, that was surprising, I guess that I need to fine tune those to deal with your Power of Destruction. That was high tier High Class power, and you shot it down with a single attack, very impressive."

"Wait a second!"

Zavian's hand directed towards the Devil, and shot off his power as fast as lightning.

The Devil was in the middle of transporting….

But Zavian's power managed to strike the right hand side of his body, and his hood, tearing off a piece of the hood, revealing a single eye and his power left a gaping wound within the shoulder of the man since the power mostly hit there, Zavian could even see right through the hole to the other side, and his body continued to disintegrate from Zavian's power until the man countered it with his own demonic power, but it still left him with a large wound across his shoulder, and ran to his chest, blood raining down onto the ground from the wound he received.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The man let out a scream from the intense power Zavian had released.

He didn't even seem to hold back.

It broke through defences, it was so fast that even the Devil couldn't predict it.

He didn't even think that Zavian's attack would reach him mid teleportation.

He truly was a child of Sirzechs and Grayfia with what he saw, the skill, the power, the speed, it all reminded him of those two beings.

His eye looked directly at Zavian, and though it was only for a second, that eye he saw looked highly familiar to him.

Then he disappeared all together.

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows at the sight before him.

"Zavian-sama, that guy definitely was strange. And what did he even want them for anyway? If it is to fight us, then they're not going to be able to do that unless..."

"They're enhanced." Zavian looked to Bova with a soft smile. "I guess that this guy is going to be our enemy, whoever he is. But those Fallen Angels...if he's indeed going to turn those Fallen Angels into some sort of experiment, then I am going to have to inform Azazel about this, along with the Underworld. This might get complicated Bova-kun. And then there's the fact he teleported away without even showing any demonic power beforehand. I can only conclude that he had some kind of help teleporting without him using his own power. An ally of some kind."

"Hah, don't worry about it Zavian-sama! There's nothing we can't handle! You saw it yourself, that guy ran off with his tail between his legs when he saw our powers! He couldn't handle us! But, I have to admit that his power was stronger than I thought he'd be."

Zavian nodded his head.

"Me too. But, this is all apart of not underestimating an enemy. But, you wished for a stronger opponent Bova-kun, here he is."

Bova adopted a light smile on his face.

"You're not wrong Zavian-sama! This is amazing for someone like me! I will show my power and obliterate this Devil bastard!"

Zavian smiled at his Pawn's attitude as he went to go and check on the others.

But, he had to wonder how the Devil managed to even get into Kuoh without setting off the alarms. And how he was able to bypass the power of Kuroka and Koneko's senses. The barriers around Kuoh he could understand, but their senses were very strong, and to bypass them, it was highly irregular. Zavian thought that this was going to be quite interesting though whatever was going to happen next.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, it seems that Diodora and a mysterious stranger (though I'm sure most can guess who it is) have made a pact together, and are after Zavian and Asia! They took Asia back to their home, and have made her feel welcome, and helping her transition from the Church to the world at large. Zavian and Elmen had a small moment with a promise of a date, then Zavian reassured Genko that she'd be a great Devil, and he got to know Asia a little more. Then he and Ise began beginning their friendship a little bit, then Zavian raided the Church, taking down their forces pretty easily, but then the enemy returned, back from when Zavian was a child, and attacked his peerage, pissing Zavian off, who delivered some harsh attacks against the enemy, and nearly disintegrated him at the end, but he managed to escape with the Fallen Angels, to experiment on them. What's gonna happen next? **

**Until next time! Thanks for reading!**

**Zavian peerage**

**Queen; Sona.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Saji.**

**Bishops; Asia, Kuroka.**

**Knights; Xenovia, Tsubaki.**

**Pawns; Elmenhilde (two pieces), Bova (two pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Le Fay (two pieces).**

**Rias peerage**

**Queen; Akeno.**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Loup Garou.**

**Bishops, Gasper (mutation), Rossweisse.**

**Knights; Yuuto, Bennia.**

**Pawns; Issei (eight pieces).**

**Zavian; Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Elmenhilde, Kuroka, Saji (fem), Ravel, Vali (fem), Le Fay, Cao Cao (fem).**


	13. Lessons learned!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Glad that you like it! Yeah, she might join the school before then. Yeah, it's gonna be stuck in his head for a little while now. Yeah, it should be fun~ Yup, Zavian will teach Issei about that along with Saji. Yeah with a group like Zavian's around her, she wont be in danger, at least they'll be able to protect her from quite a few dangerous things. That would be quite funny!**

**LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

**HalflingRunner; It surely is yeah~**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much! I've got some plans for the Fallen Angels!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! It was quite intense yeah~ He was yeah, and good thing huh~? Yeah right now, Koneko doesn't like her. Yeah, Zavian's group is quite strong, Freed didn't stand a chance against Tsubaki, and the others showed their stuff as well.**

**deltanz92; Thanks very much!**

**Skull Flame; Yup, that's definitely like Diodora~ It could be, we'll find out in the future. Yeah Koneko's at least willing to share a little bit. The others weren't stupid enough to try fighting them. We'll have to wait and see what happens to them and yeah, perhaps in the future I'll make a One Piece story.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Indeed, he'll crash hard. She is yeah, Asia's just a cute girl. Elmen showed a cute side huh. She surely does have a good motivation now. That would be funny. Yeah, Zavian and his peerage totally owned them. Bova had quite a bit of fun. He did yeah, it shows that Zavian will fight especially if his peerage is in danger. Well you never know we'll find out more. They would be yeah. He'd just do it whenever he wants, kinda like how Ophis just does whatever she wants. Sure, that sounds good to me. He could access that mode if he was pissed off. He could wear something like that. Those ideas sound good, he'd have a Devil Fruit. Black Clover I'm still catching up with so I dunno yet. He'd have to be half and half species to have two magic's right? Sure, those sound great to me! Thanks for your suggestions!**

**AlphaOmega; They have yeah, it seems things are revving up now. It's going to be quite fun~**

**Lightwave; She is yeah, she's fitting in with the group. He wants Zavian for a specific reason, we'll find out more about that in the future.**

**Guest; Sure that would be quite funny, thanks for the suggestions!**

**Neonlight01; I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, we saw what Zavian can do~ They'll be useful to him yeah. He did yeah, he's not going to simply get angry about it or anything, he'll just state facts. Well you never know with Issei.**

**Uzukaki; Indeed, electric boogaloo.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Lessons learned!**

The hooded Devil figure took the Fallen Angels back to his secret laboratory, and threw them down towards the ground. The hooded figure looked at the wound that Zavian caused. How his body had been disintegrated, he truly had a hard time dealing with that kind of power.

Even with using his power on the cloak, he still was surprised Zavian managed to get his power through and cause this kind of damage to him, even to the point that his body ended up being turned into nothingness.

Dohnaseek looked at the man, and despite being injured from Bova, he still summoned a spear of light to his hand.

"You bastard Devil! Experimenting on us, are you?! As if!"

The man charged for the Devil, only for the Devil to slap his hand away, and the spear went towards a wall, while the Devils hand grabbed Dohnaseek's throat, lifting him up into the air, suspending him off the ground.

"N-No! He's going to kill Dohnaseek!"

Kalawarner yelled out, and went to stand, when the Devil shot her a look.

"You do realize that your lives are over now."

Kalawarner watched with horror.

So did Raynare, and Mittelt.

"W-What do you mean?"

Dohnaseek demanded with a defiant look on his face.

"You Fallen Angels wont be able to return to the Grigori. Once Azazel learns about this, he is going to turn against you, and have you arrested."

"B-But, we..."

Mittelt tried to argue, but the Devil showed a sly smile.

"You killed someone you were meant to be looking after. You didn't have a chance once he learned about this. Even now, I'm willing to bet he's going to be looking for you. I'm offering you a chance of survival."

"Offering?" Raynare spat out. "You're going to be using our bodies for experimentation regardless. We don't have a choice."

"Well, you're right about that." Raynare felt a chill down her spine. "I'm just saying, that you could have a chance to work under me. We don't have to be enemies, I'm not a complete monster. I just want to get rid of a few people."

"And who's that?"

Dohnaseek's words sounded demanding.

"Sirzechs is one."

"Hah, Sirzechs Lucifer, alright then. Yeah, that's gonna work."

Mittelt scoffed at the very idea of what she was seeing.

However, she then was blasted away by the Devil, knocking her down to the ground.

"That's right, it is going to work. I just need to have a few things set up. And one of them is Zavian Gremory."

"That guy you just lost too."

Kalawarner smirked out, the Devils face turned darker.

"You don't understand anything. Hmph, I guess that it was a waste to try and speak to you. I will just turn you into my own experimentation's now."

Kalawarner lowered her face with fear etching itself there.

Raynare breathed hard out of her nose.

"W-Wait a second, please don't say something like that! W-We could come to an understanding-"

"Sorry, my patience is wearing thin. Don't worry though, you'll be raised to a new level of power. As you are, you are weak, and you'll always remain weak. But I'll give you increases in your powers. It has taken me sometime, but I've been gathering strong creatures together, and meshing them together to create beings that can overwhelm many Devils! And you will add to that list of what I'm going to achieve. Fallen Angels light is quite useful against the enemies that I'm going to be fighting against in the future. Though right now, I can't have Zavian finding out about me, so who wants to volunteer to become the first enemy that Zavian Gremory and his group is going to face? Don't worry, you might even be powerful enough to kill off Zavian Gremory after I'm finished with you."

The Fallen Angels breathed hard out of their noses.

They didn't even know what they were going to do.

They were very screwed right now.

* * *

Zavian and the rest of his peerage went back to the school after everything had gone down. With the fight at the Church, and what had happened with who attacked his peerage, Zavian had a few questions that he needed answering.

Tsubaki looked down as they entered the Student Council room. Inside, his peerage of course where there, with Asia also sat down there and watched on with a curious expression on her face, and when seeing the damage on Tsubaki, and Elmen, Ravel's wounds had healed because of her power as a Phenex so she wasn't in any danger of her wounds hindering her, so Asia stood up, and walked towards them both, and placed her hands outwards.

"Ah, Asia-san, you're healing them? That's very kind of you."

Asia showed a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you very much, but it is only myself repaying what you've done for me so far. Healing you Devils is a small thing compared to the kindness that you've shown to me. So please allow me to heal you."

Zavian thought Asia was quite the kindness from the former nun.

Zavian then glanced at Tsubaki, who was close to sitting down, when he walked over.

"A-Ah, Kaichou, is something wrong?"

"Not with me. Tsubaki-chan, is something wrong? You can talk to me, anything you want."

Tsubaki's head rose upwards, and faced her King.

"When that person came, I wasn't able to fight them off. I'm sorry Kaichou, I am sure that you would like to punish me-"

"Whoa there." Zavian spoke with confusion. "Why would I punish you?"

"Because, as your Knight, I failed to protect you, and honour your power. As you are the son of the Maou, I couldn't even take a Devil that had Ultimate Class power. That's my fault, my error, I am sorry about that Kaichou, so if you wish to punish me..."

She was cut off by Zavian giving the young girl a small hug.

His arms wrapped around her frame, pulling her closer. His hand went to the back of her head, and gently patted her head.

"Silly, you don't have to say such things. I don't care if you couldn't fight against the Devil, I care that he hurt you. All of you." Zavian sat down with Sona looking on questioningly. "Sona-san, everyone. Listen up, because we've got a new enemy that we're going to be dealing with."

"A new enemy?"

Sona's question was cut short when Zavian gave her a soft look.

"Yeah, you've got an enemy that can fight against Tsubaki-chan, Ravel-chan and Elmen-chan and managed to get the upper hand, and even I was surprised by his power. It also seems that the person that we're targeting and the person who's been making the chimera like creatures, is in fact one and the same."

Sona and the others who didn't know where surprised.

Bova looked disgruntled.

"Seriously, I couldn't do anything but watch Zavian-sama do it! Damn it all! I should of used my power more and crushed that stupid fool! And I would have risen to a new level of power that's beyond anyone!"

Zavian gave the Dragon a kind expression.

"Don't worry Bova-kun, we will be prepared next time. This enemy might be strong, but he isn't a God, there's no way that he is. So, we can use our powers and destroy him if we have to do that. Though I'd like to capture the Devil and see why he's doing what he's doing. Also, what he plans to do with those Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels?" Sona echoed. "What is he trying to do?"

"Well..."

He then explained about what happened to Sona and the others, and they listened intently.

Sona didn't look pleased. Koneko sat on Zavian's lap in the meantime, and held onto his body tightly, while Kuroka yawned, and laid on the couch nearby. Genko didn't look exactly thrilled by what was going on, she looked a little worried about the situation at hand.

Once he had finished, Sona folded her arms.

"I see, so that's quite dangerous. Our opponent is going to be difficult. But you said that you wounded him?"

"I did yes, I managed to break through and pierce its body. Though his body only crumbled down a little bit, it was a large wound nonetheless, and he couldn't have recovered from that so quickly. Even if he's a Devil with Phoenix Tears, he'd have a hell of a time doing something like that."

"I'd have to agree." Ravel voiced her opinion. "We shouldn't have to deal with the enemy for a little while. But the fact that they've also got the Fallen Angels, and I heard about experiments. What is that supposed to mean exactly? What is going to happen with that?"

Zavian placed a finger to his chin, seeing the atmosphere change slightly.

"Anyway, we have contracts!" Zavian clapped his hands together, facing the young girl known as Genko. "Saji-chan, you're going on your first contract today! We have to carve your insignia in your body, and then we can send you on your merry way~ Ravel-chan, if you would?"

"Of course."

Ravel walked over to Genko, placing her finger to her hand, and began drawing into her skin.

"W-What does it mean to have this insignia Zavian-kun?"

"It just means you can teleport within my magical circles quickly, that's all."

"O-Oh! I see! So, who am I going to see first? Is it a Prince type? A cute boy? A handsome man? A Bishounen? A business man? Is it anything amazing like that Zavian-kun!?"

Zavian chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry, it isn't like that. I'm sending you to...hmmm.." Zavian looked at his papers, and saw who Genko was going to. "Ooh...Sona-san, this is a bit..."

"We all had to go to her Zavian-kun. So, it is only right."

"But still, this woman first…? Isn't that a little much? Isn't that scary? Aren't you worried about her dying…?"

"No, it sets her mind onto many different things. She is the worst, so once experiencing the worst, then she can experience the others. Wouldn't it be better to get Saji on track right away and put her up against the odds?"

Zavian turned to Genko with regrets on his face.

"I'm so sorry Saji-chan, it seems that you're going to her."

As soon as he said it, the air around them turned cold.

Koneko, Elmen, Ravel, Sona, Tsubaki, Zavian and even Kuroka all looked serious.

Genko's face continued to fall.

She felt ill inside of her stomach.

She felt like she was going to keel over and die.

It was scary.

Who was Sona talking about? And why was it scary?

"E-Excuse me, but who are you talking about?"

Genko felt nervous.

She didn't even want to know what was going to happen.

"Well..."

Zavian didn't know how to say it.

But Sona leaned forward, cocking her glasses upwards.

"It's time to meet our scariest customer."

Genko gulped.

She imagined a monster with four arms, a thousand eyes, and blades coming out of their body.

All she could hope for was something not scary…

* * *

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooo! You are here! So, a new one is it!? Yay!"

Genko had been teleported to the client at hand.

She found herself within a room that was decorated with magical girl memorabilia. Genko didn't recognize the magical girl, with long black hair, and in twin tails. Even the fact that she had wild eyes made her worried.

And when she heard the noise coming from behind her, she had stiffened.

Then she heard a sweet giggling coming behind her.

She turned her neck to the side, and saw that the girl was stood there, swaying side to side.

"H-Hey, my name is Genko Saji, a-and I am a servant o-of Zavian Gremory-sama...a-and, I am here..."

"Ooh my, you're Zavi-tan's new Rook?"

Genko blinked at the cutesy voice that she used.

Along with the fact that she was swaying side to side, and that scared her a lot.

"Y-Yeah, that's right...t-they said that…."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" The girl leaped up and down, cupping Genko's breasts, and squeezed them, causing her to moan loudly. "Fufu, you do have good sized boobies. But, are you going to be enough for my Sona-chan and my Zavi-tan to have fun with?"

"Y-Yours...h-how are they yours…?"

She kissed Genko on the cheek, making her shiver.

"Because, one is my family, and the other is my betrothed~"

"B-Betrothed? Z-Zavian-kun is your betrothed!? Or is it Fukukaichou?! Which is it?!"

A slightly darker chuckle came from her, and her lips met Genko's ear, beginning to nibble on the lobe, Genko's mouth parted, and released an exasperated breath.

"He surely is. I always like playing with Zavi-tan, we have so much fun with our games. I usually have him play with my boobs, and then I rub his crotch sometimes too~ Soon, we'll be having sex, and we'll even have Sona-chan with us too~ By the way, I'm Serafall, related to Sona-chan~"

"S-Sex with Zavian-kun?! You're related to Sona-fukukaichou?!"

"Yup, that's right!" Serafall cheered. "We'll be having threeways!"

"W-What…?"

Genko seemed to be in disbelief, her eyes wavered on what she was hearing.

"Yes, that's right. Sona-chan is cruel, and keeps running away. But she wont get away forever~ I am going to be taking her, and Zavi-tan and we're going to be having adorable threeways! Can't you see how amazing it is going to be?! I am going to have so much fun!"

"Unacceptable!" Genko broke free of Serafall who twirled her hair. "I want to have sex with Zavian-kun! I want to feel his thickness inside of me! I want to feel his deep hotness spreading inside of me! And I want his children! I want to have so much sex with Zavian-kun that our minds will explode!"

Serafall was surprised by her passion.

But then she gained a naughty smile.

"Fufu, I understand why they asked me to see you. Because you're a naughty girl~"

Genko placed a hand on her face, seeing Serafall walk to the side.

She then grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen, and held it out towards Genko.

"W-What's this?"

"We're writing a letter to Gabriel. No, actually, you are."

"W-Why?"

"She wont know your handwriting hehehe~ She knows mine. Gabriel wont know what's going on. Sera Voorhees can return in a major way~ Hehehehehe~"

"And Gabriel is…?"

A deep dramatic sigh escaped her mouth, sitting down on a nearby chair, placing a hand to her forehead, and continued to sigh deeply.

"Gabriel is my arch nemesis. That monster really gets on my nerves. You know, she tries to steal Zavi-tan from me? It's true. She's like "My names Gabriel, and my skirt is made of grass, and I am so innocent so love me everyone~" when she's really not innocent. She once came after me with a knife."

Serafall lied, but Genko believed it instantly.

"H-Holy shit! S-She tried to murder you!?"

Serafall's face lifted up darkly.

"That's correct, she is actually a monster with many evil deeds, it's a wonder she hasn't fallen yet to be a Fallen Angel. She pretends to be good, but behind closed doors, she makes Michael Myers look like a model citizen."

"I-I see...s-sorry! I didn't even know that you've been suffering a trauma from this girl!"

Serafall produced faux tears.

"Y-Yeah, she's totally crazy. All I want is to be with my Zavi-tan and Sona-chan, bu that woman, wont leave us alone, she is abusive, and she hurts me so much in every conceivable way. So, begin writing the letter, we're gonna have fun with Gabriel. She wont even know what's hit her~ Kukukuku, Gabriel, want to play~? Hahahahahaha!"

Serafall gave off a scary laugh, Genko gulped once more, and then the 'fun' commenced.

* * *

Once Genko and the others had gone on their requests that they had, Zavian looked towards Asia who was sat on the couch patiently. He walked over towards her, and asked "May I?" referring to the seat next to her.

Asia gained a gentle smile.

"Yes of course, please sit down."

Zavian bowed his neck, and sat down beside her.

"Thank you. Now, Asia-san, since we've got a minute alone, how about we now talk about your future, if you're okay with that?" Asia gently nodded. "Good, then tell me, if there's anything that you could do, what would that be?"

"Erm...what I would do…? Well, I've always been interested in many things...I've always wondered about what fast food tastes like…? I've heard that it isn't good for you, but to have a burger cheese would be nice."

"Burger cheese...cheese burger you mean?" Asia bonked herself on the head, and stuck out her tongue. "You want a cheese burger?"

"Y-Yes, that would be nice."

"We can get a cheese burger, that's quite easy."

Asia's hands clasp together, her eyes shining.

"Truly…? I could even have a cheese burger?"

"Haha, of course. We can get one, we could get two, three, or however many you want."

Asia's cheeks turned slightly red.

"And milkshakes too?"

Zavian showed a slightly surprised face.

"For a Church girl, I'm surprised you know what a milkshake is. I was sure you wouldn't have access to those kind of things."

"Yes, Kuroka-san gave me some papers about how to interact with the outside world, and some information about Japan along with what would be good and bad. I learned the name fast foods from these papers, and I've also been curious about something Zavian-san if you don't mind answering for me?"

Zavian didn't even see a reason to not do that.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Vibrators." Zavian's cheeks turned slightly red, his mouth becoming agape at how she said it. "I've read in these papers that having one is essential for when males and females are together for the females to feel good. So, if it isn't too much trouble, could I also have a vibrator? And if so, would you help me use it Zavian-san?"

Zavian bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh out loud.

Though he was slightly annoyed Kuroka was trying to corrupt Asia already.

He couldn't have that happen.

"N-No, you don't need one, and I wont help you use it."

"Are you sure? It says here in these papers that vibrators..ooh yes, that's also another question. Dildo's." Zavian inhaled deeper, trying desperately not to laugh at how innocently she says it. "I'd also like to know what they are if you don't mind Zavian-san?"

Zavian's face turned sickly pale.

He was sure he was going to die at that moment.

She was so innocent, she was so cute, and yet, she was saying things that Kuroka would, which was a weird contrast to make.

"Erm...well, they are...it's something you don't have to worry about really...It's just something that is quite...how to say it...a-ah, don't worry about it Asia-san!" Zavian tried to recover from this. "A-Anyway, tell me what else you want! Don't worry about dildos or anything at all! So lets get too it!"

Zavian chuckled awkwardly, Asia placed a finger to her chin, before nodding.

She then pulled out a piece of paper.

"I've prepared a list Zavian-san. Do not worry if all of them can't be fulfilled. I allowed my imagination to run wild hehe~"

Asia giggled sweetly, as Zavian took the paper, and read it.

"To pick flowers...okay, we can do that." Asia's face curled upwards. "To go shopping...well, you do need clothes so we can do that too~" Asia's face continued to curl upwards. "To go to a water park...we do need to have a fun day out so we could all go to a water park!" Asia's face broke out into a large smile as Zavian said they could do more and more things. "...and go to school." He paused, glancing at Asia who looked sheepish. "You want to go to school?"

"It's a secret dream of mine. To experience the normal life of teenagers my age. I never got to do that within the Church. So, going to school would be a dream of mine that I...I would really love to do something like that."

Zavian could get that.

Since she was raised in a place with strict rules, she wouldn't of had a chance to interact with people her own age on a normal level. Everyone needed to do something like that. Human conversation and contact made the world a little easier, to have those bonds, Zavian could understand why Asia wanted to go to school.

"I see...then you can go to this school if you want."

Asia's body leaned closer to Zavian. He felt her good sized boobs pressing against him, though she didn't seem to realize at all.

"Really..? I could even go to school?"

"Sure, I can set you up in this school, or any school you want."

"If I stayed here, I'd be with all of you? A-And I wouldn't be a hindrance?"

Zavian grinned ear to ear.

"You wouldn't be a hindrance at all, you can stay here with us. It isn't an issue. It's up to you at the end of the day, this is about your future, I just want to help you along with any path you want to take."

"T-Then! That would be amazing! T-Thank you Zavian-san! To be with you all would be for the best! Even though you're Devils, you're all so kind!"

Zavian waved her off, showcasing a kindness that Asia felt touched her deeply.

"Well, you're also very kind as well. Now, lets see the rest of this list." Zavian looked through the list, only small trivial things being there, but then he saw the last one, which made him feel conflicting feelings, not because it was bad, but because he found it sad that she didn't have any. "...And finally, to have friends."

Asia's fingers gently poked together.

"I-I've never had any friends before. Though it might seem minor, I have always wanted to have friends. To talk to, to go out with to the shops, and to spend all night on the phone too. That's a dream of mine."

"I see...then you've fulfilled that one already Asia-san."

"I have?"

Asia seemed confused, so Zavian tapped his chest.

"I'm your friend, you know?"

"Y-You are?"

Asia almost seemed dumbfounded.

She hadn't experienced things like this before.

But Zavian showed his kindness towards her, and couldn't stop his smile.

"That's right, I'm your friend. Maybe it is weird that I'm a Devil, and you're a former nun, but we can be friends, if you want? We could go out together, and eat fast food, we can do whatever you want to do Asia-san. You are free to do what you want now. I know that you are a Church girl, but maybe this has given you a new lease on life."

"A new lease on life...maybe this is something that is...good?"

Zavian's lips curled upwards.

"Right! Don't look at this as something that's sad, look at it as an opportunity to discover more about yourself, what you want in life. I realize that maybe this isn't what you'd want, but this might be able to help you discover things you didn't know about yourself."

Hearing what he said, made Asia happy.

To be able to express herself a little more.

To be able to do whatever she wanted to do, it sounded amazing.

"Then Zavian-san, I can truly do as I like?"

"Yes, you can do whatever you want Asia-san, and I'll help you do whatever it is you want to do."

Asia's face curled upwards, and pulled closer to Zavian.

Her body came in close contact with Zavian's own, and her arms went around Zavian's own arm.

"No ones ever been so nice to me before."

"Not even in the Church?"

Asia shook her head.

"As the Holy Maiden, I didn't get to speak to anyone, and when I did...they didn't really want to get to know me."

"I can understand that. Well, I want to know more about you! So tell me more about yourself Asia-san!"

"Y-Yes!"

Zavian and Asia spoke to one another for a little while, and got to know one another more than they did before. Asia couldn't deny that this was fantastic. She didn't even consider before this happened that a Devil could do something like that.

* * *

After having a conversation with Asia, Zavian went back to the Church that he had a fight with the Devil, who he didn't know. He had sent Kuroka and Koneko there to see if they could get a read on the auras, and if they could track down anything that could lead them to whoever had done this.

"Hey, Koneko-chan, Kuroka-san. Find anything?"

Zavian asked while he, and Asia who was walking beside him, looking around the darkened Church.

Kuroka furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're not going to like it."

"Tell me."

Kuroka let out a small breath.

"It seemed like they were Devils were working together. And from what I could sense, the Devil that was here was quite good at hiding their tracks. However, I have managed to find out that the aura is definitely Devil."

"Devil, so two Devils are working together. But for what purpose?"

Koneko walked over to Zavian, and then bowed her head.

"Zavi-senpai, the Devil that was here also dropped this. Maybe it was when you attacked him."

Zavian took what was in Koneko's hand, and saw that it was a scrap of paper, a transporting circle at that and that looked at the insignia, recognizing it to be the Lucifuge symbol. He would recognize it anywhere.

"This is..."

"Something wrong Zavi-chan?"

Kuroka leaned closer, inspecting the coin.

"Yeah, this paper has the teleportation seal of Lucifuge on it."

"So someone from the Lucifuge clan then?"

"But, besides my Kaa-chan….I couldn't see a member of that clan doing anything like this though. So, I can't see what's going on here. Perhaps, because Lucifuge blood, me, is in this town, the towns natural barriers aren't picking up this person. Perhaps they are very talented magicians and have perfectly replicated the Lucifuge teleportation circle and used it to slip into and out of town. It would explain how those Chimeras came and went, and why the towns barriers didn't pick up any different powers."

Koneko slitted her eyes.

"...Senpai, that means someone has intimate knowledge of the Lucifuge clan, and is able to replicate their auras perfectly. That person would have to be quite skilled in mimicking others auras...but, why Lucifuge? Why not go for Gremory?"

"Good question. Perhaps they want to implicate my Kaa-chan but for what reason I don't know...hmmmm, we'll have to investigate that. Kuroka-san, send that paper to the Underworld, to my Tou-chan's Bishop, if anyone can find out the mechanics behind the spell, that has been cast on that paper, then it would be him."

"Yup nyaaa~ Leave it to me~"

Kuroka smiled, and took the paper, to send it to the Underworld. Zavian then glanced at Koneko who looked up towards him.

"Koneko-chan, that Devil power you sensed, could you tell me what it was? Who it was maybe?"

"...Sorry Senpai, it was covered quite well. But because they covered it so well, it means that it must be someone that we at least have some knowledge on. Otherwise, why try and conceal it in the first place?"

"That's a good point. To throw us off maybe? But, I have a suspicious feeling about this. That man I saw back then when I was in that market place, then when I was with Xenovia-san when we were kids, and just today within this Church, I have a feeling that there's a deeper connection than what's been revealed so far."

"...I think you might be right Senpai. So, what should I do?"

Zavian went to answer when Sona and her group came back consisting of Tsubaki, Ravel and Elmen. Zavian knew that right now, Bova was outside acting as a guard just in case someone was going to try and get the jump on them.

"We did a sweep of the town, and couldn't locate any power that was here. If they're in this town still, then they're keep themselves hidden very well."

Zavian stroked his chin.

"I see...then, we'll have to step up in the barrier. Koneko-chan, Ravel-chan. I want you both to work together, and to have the barrier around the town to detect Lucifuge aura."

"Lucifuge?" Zavian nodded at Ravel. "But why Zavian-sama? It would only pick up you, wouldn't it? Well, you, Millicas-sama and Grayfia-sama, and perhaps us since we're apart of your peerage and have some of your aura inside of us."

"Yes, I understand. But we've found out a reason as to why these people have been able to slip in and out of town." Zavian pointed to Kuroka who was currently in the middle of transporting the paper. "That paper contains Lucifuge aura, and that allowed them to slip in and out of this town, those chimeras, and those spiders probably included."

"...It's aura is very similar to the likes of Grayfia-san and Zavi-senpai. If I didn't notice a very slight change to it, then I would swear that this is more like Grayfia-sans aura than anyone else's."

Ravel narrowed her brows.

"I see, someone to use a trick like that...yes, of course. Koneko-sama, let us get to work immediately."

"Yes."

Koneko and Ravel walked off together, with Elmen going with them to help them to support them.

Sona pulled closer.

"Zavian-kun, what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to have to patrol the town. These barriers will only pick up if they teleport into the town, or if they're in this town, that barrier would detect if they teleport somewhere in this town. Also, we'll be going on patrols of the town incase we can find them. But, no one goes alone Sona-san."

Sona pushes up her glasses.

"Of course, I understand. And also, Saji. She'll need to be trained up."

"You're right, I'll be having her trained up a little more so she's on the point she can defend herself against at least the Fallen Angels that were here, and beyond. But, I'm sure that Saji-chan is going to show us some cool powers in the future~"

Sona wished that she had the same mentality as Zavian right now.

But then she carried out Zavian's orders while Asia looked around some more.

"It's quite a shame Zavian-san."

"Hmmm?"

Zavian looked to see that Asia looked at a broken cross sadly.

"This Church was once a house of God, and now it has been broken. I feel kind of sad about it..."

Zavian walked closer to the young woman, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Asia-san, we've taken control over this Church now."

"W-We have?"

Zavian chuckled, nodding his head.

"We have yeah. We can do whatever we want with this space as I don't want this to become a new base for the Devils that have attacked." Zavian's kind eyes went towards Asia's own. "How about you own this Church Asia-san?"

Asia released a gasp.

"M-Me? I could own this Church?"

"Sure, we could fix it up and you could do what you want with it."

Asia's hands placed themselves together once more.

"Zavian-san, you're so kind. If we could fix up this Church, then maybe we could hold sermens, or speak to the Angels about having some kind Exorcist's within this town. Maybe we could have Church goers come here."

"Sure, I know there's some religious people within this town that don't have a Church, we could fix it up for them and then they could come here and pray. Originally, it was a Church that was owned by a group of Exorcists with the leader was called..well, I can't remember, but I heard he was a famous Exoecist."

"A famous Exorcist...huh."

"I believe so, I don't know much about him, but I've heard that something happened within this town and he, along with the others, had left the area not long afterwards. Perhaps this could help us cooperate with the Church more, and have the Church and Devils work together to a better future."

Asia's face lifted upwards.

Her face couldn't be denied to be anything other than cute right now with how she was looking.

"You're right Zavian-san. If we could do this...then it would be amazing. I know that I can't go back to the Church...then, I would like to give back to the Church and have Devils, and the Church come together like this."

Zavian could see how much it meant to Asia, so his hand petted the top of her head, making her blush lightly.

"Then we'll have to secure the Church and begin building it back up. Heh, a bunch of Devils fixing a Church, how much weirder can it get?"

Asia latched onto Zavian's body, hugging him tightly. Her modestly sized breasts pushed against his body, causing him to blush lightly. Though his face soon turned upwards, and gently embraced the young woman back.

* * *

Later on, Genko had returned, and looked towards Zavian, who patted the side of him, while sitting on the couch within the Student Council. She sat down beside him, and cuddled against him.

"T-That girl was amazingly scary Zavian-kun. She said things, and then she made me watch magical girls anime. She then said that if I wanted to be with you, I'd have to pass tests! I didn't know I'd have to pass tests!"

"Yeah, Sera-tan can be scary alright. Don't worry Saji-chan, you'll be fine in a little while."

"I-I guess...but, I got good a review! I-I think so anyway!"

Zavian took the review card that Serafall had signed, and read it quietly.

[This new girl is really perverted and a little green about a few things concerning magical girls and that Demon Gabriel, but we had fun writing Gabriel letters! Next time, I hope she knows more about magical girls! I give her five out of five stars! Hope to see you soon Zavi-tan!]

Zavian looked quite impressed with what had been written.

His hand gently touched the top of Genko's head, and pulled the young woman close.

"Saji-chan, you've done very well! You managed to survive Sera-tans rants about Gabriel-san. I'm sorry, don't believe what she says about Gabriel-san, she is actually a very nice person, Sera-tan just has a grudge against her. And those letters, they wont get to Heaven, don't worry, you wont be in trouble."

"T-Truly Zavian-kun?!" Zavian nodded. "Do I get a reward now?!"

Zavian leaned forward, and gently caressed her face with his fingers. Genko melted at the touch, her body instinctively pulled into his own body, her fingers stroking the buttons on his chest, wanting to open the shirt up.

"Sure, you can get a reward Saji-chan~"

Genko's face becomes a little more perverted looking, and she leans forward towards him to gain a kiss, but Zavian lightly taps her forehead, pushing her back slightly, only to feel Zavian's lips caress her cheek, making her feel good about many different things.

"A-Ah, that feels good Zavian-kun..."

Zavian smiled lightly, and hugged the young woman into his chest.

Genko hugged Zavian tightly, while his hand went gently through her hair.

"Saji-chan, you're going to be training soon. Is that okay?"

"T-Training? Will it be hard?"

"It will push you, I wont lie. But, I know that you can take it. I have that much confidence in you!"

Genko's face curled upwards, and she went to speak when Zavian's phone went off.

He goes into his pocket, and fishes out his phone.

"Hello, Azazel."

Zavian greeted, Azazel released a small chuckle down the phone.

[Hey, I just got your message. So the Fallen Angels killed Issei Hyoudou did they?]

"Yeah, and they've been kidnapped, and possibly might be being experimented on."

Zavian heard a dejected sigh coming from Azazel.

[I see, that's quite unfortunate. I had wanted to speak to them and ask why they decided to go against my orders. But, I am glad you aren't harmed. Either way, it seems that those special items are going to be ready quite soon. So, are the members of your group ready to receive them?]

"Yeah, they'd be grateful to have you do this for them. Thank you Azazel, and I'm sorry about the Fallen Angels."

[No, it isn't your fault. Maybe I should have realized that they would do something like this. But, I don't know why they're doing this. What purpose they had to do this. In any case, it doesn't matter right now. All that does is that we find those Fallen Angels. If you find them, try and capture them to see what it was that had them do this. But, if that's not an option, then you have my permission to kill the Fallen Angels. I personally wouldn't like that to happen, but I understand that it might be necessary.]

Zavian could hear the crackling within her voice.

It sounded like Azazel was having a tough time.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to get these Fallen Angels, and find out who's responsible. We've got some leads already and hopefully, we'll be able to achieve a good victory against these people, and find out what they truly want."

[Aah, thank you Zavian. I can always count on you. Well, I best get back to fine tuning these items for your group.]

"Yeah, good luck~"

Zavian hung up the phone, and turned back to Genko.

"Zavian-kun, your life is quite complicated. I don't really get it, but you've got many things to do, right?"

"You're right, but I don't mind hehe~"

Genko adopted a small smile on her face.

It seemed that despite being busy for the moment, he still found time to do things for her, and to be with her like this while she asks for simply things like wanting to have a cuddle or something like that.

* * *

The next day, Zavian placed his hands on his hips as Genko was beginning her training with Koneko. He thought that he'd start with her at first, and Koneko was more than willing to do this as well. She had on some gloves, and Genko looked worried about what was going to come next.

"H-Hey! Why am I going up against the mental loli anyway?!"

Genko pointed at Koneko who punched her fists together.

"...It's retribution for what you have done before."

Genko pulled backwards slightly, while Koneko marched menacingly forward.

"S-Stay away from me! S-Sacred Gear!"

Though she didn't know what she was doing, and what her Sacred Gear could actually do, she summoned it with the little lizard appearing. Koneko didn't seem to mind though and stormed forward with a stoic look rocking on her face.

"Sacred Gear, is going to be ended."

Koneko launches herself forward, Genko lets out a cry and rushes to the side, seeing the ground breathing underneath her fist. Genko barely dodged it, but Koneko didn't seem to care, and thrusted her fist for Genko's face, hitting her so hard that her body was lifted through the air, and sent hurdling across the battlefield.

Zavian grimaced at the sight, and then glanced at Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, you didn't have to hit her so hard."

Koneko glanced back at the young man, and tilted her head.

"But, wouldn't it be better if we train her to face strong opponents?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"...Then I shall fight."

Koneko continued going for Genko who ran away at top speeds.

Zavian slaps himself in the head at the sight.

Genko lets out cry after cry while Koneko thrusts her fists at her.

"Dodge."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Genko screams, and leaps away, as Koneko's fist slams against the ground, smashing it apart.

"Learn to dodge."

"How can I when loli fists of fury keep coming for me?!"

"Loli fists of fury will smash you now."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Zavian grimaced as Koneko launched more and more punches towards Genko.

Zavian murmured "I think Koneko-chan is having too much fun here." seeing her face remain rather stoic, and wondered if he should step in to stop the situation at hand.

Genko looks at her Sacred Gear with annoyance, and slight fear filling her eyes while dodging a punch from Koneko which nearly connected.

"Why don't you do anything you useless Sacred Gear! Can't you shoot fire, or try something amazing!?"

Genko thrusted her hand around, and tried her best.

Wishing for it to do something.

As Koneko came closer, it did something that surprised her. The mouth of the lizard opened up, and its tongue came out like a line, and wrapped around Koneko, binding her arms down by her sides so she couldn't raise her fist, sticking into her body, and a suction type thing began to happen, with Koneko's energy began being siphoned off, surprising the pair.

Zavian leaned forward with intrigue.

"My, it seems that your Sacred Gear is stealing the energy of Koneko-chan."

"S-Stealing energy? I can do that?"

Zavian nodded, seeing Koneko wriggling around with the thing wrapped around her.

"It seems so yeah. Amazing, that's quite the power. We could use that to do many things. So, how does it feel? Can you feel energy flowing into you Saji-chan?"

"Now that you mention it..." Genko looked down at her body, and then towards Koneko who scowled at her. "I-I feel it Zavian-kun! I'm growing stronger! Hahahaha! If I take her power-" Koneko casually thrusts her arms outwards, the line undoing itself from Koneko, and then she grabbed the line, ripping it away from her body. "-o-oh, that's not good."

"Indeed."

Koneko begins moving forward, but Zavian stops her, and places a hand on Genko's Sacred Gear.

"Hehe, I'm quite happy Saji-chan, it seems you'll be able to use this quite well. Like, if you infuse your Rook strength into the lines, and use them to wrap around the opponents, you'd bind your enemies, while draining them of energy."

"T-Then I'd be useful, right!?"

Zavian petted her head gently.

"You are very useful Saji-chan, and this just makes it even more so. I decided to turn you for a reason, you're going to show everyone in the future exactly how strong you really are."

Genko's face lifted upwards happily.

She was glad that she was going to be able to be useful to Zavian and the others now.

"Now, that we know what your power is Saji-chan we're going to have to figure out more about this, what we can do with this, and how we could use it in battle. Perhaps you could even be a member of our group that could grow quite strong with this ability. It reminds me of a subtler version of Vali-chan's own, but maybe we could do something different with it."

Genko tilted her face to confusion.

She didn't quite get what Zavian was saying.

But she trusted him regardless, and was sure he'd be able to come up with something fantastic.

* * *

Ise sat within the Occult Research club, and had just summoned his Sacred Gear for the first time. The red gauntlet that appeared was quite nice looking if Ise said so himself. He was quite happy about this.

However, he kept looking at Rias, and couldn't help but remember what Kuroka had said.

About her being a 1000 years old.

It was insane.

She was supposed to be a teenager.

But, from what he heard from Tsubasa that female Devils changed their appearance when reaching a certain age and made them look quite young.

So seeing that Rias was sat there, and she could be a 1000 years old…

"Why are you staring at me Ise?"

Rias asked kindly, Ise panicked, not wanting to reveal anything.

"N-No! Nothing at all! Don't worry! I was just thinking about your Otouto!"

"My Otouto? I don't have one though."

Ise found that odd.

"W-Wasn't Zavian Gremory your Otouto...o-or is he your lover?! A-Are you dating him because you've both got red hair...o-or did you dye your hair to be the same as his?! Or did he dye his own to be like yours?! You're married! Because of your last name! You took his last name-"

"Ara ara, such an overactive imagination you have." Akeno snickered. "The truth is, Rias here is actually..."

She trailed off, as Rias gave her a curious look.

"I am what?"

Akeno held a hand to her mouth.

"Nothing at all."

Rias gave her suspicious eyes, and saw that Akeno was giggling slightly.

"I see...either way, Ise. Since you're a Devil now, we have to go over a few things. We've seen your Sacred Gear, and-"

"Buchou! You didn't answer! I-Is Zavian your husband?!"

Rias gave him a strange look.

She didn't quite get where he came to that conclusion.

"My husband? No, he isn't my husband. I am related to him though."

"R-Related...i-is he your son?"

Rias' face drops while Akeno let out a small laugh out of her nose.

"S-Son!? What are you saying?!"

"A-Are you his Okaa-san!? B-Because you are..." Ise paused, wondering if it would be rude to ask her of her age. "Y-You're quite...e-erm, you are a good person...a-and I guess t-that you are his Okaa-san after all..."

"He's my nephew! I'm his aunt you idiot! He's my Onii-sama's child! Why would you think I'm his Okaa-san?! Do I look like I'm a 1000 years old!?"

Rias yelled at Ise who backed away slowly with fear entering his eyes.

Ise's face dropped, thinking that her saying '1000 years old' just confirmed it for him.

"_I-If that's the case, then that means she must be dead old! How could she have an Onii-sama, when she herself is supposed to be eighteen years old, and that Zavian...he's seventeen! He'd have to be at least eighteen years older than Buchou is! But her parents would...uggggh, I'm getting a headache right now! Buchou must be dead old! Maybe she is a 1000 years old! Damn it all to hell! Buchou is too old! But she looks so young! And her boobs are really great! How can this be possible?! I don't know what to even think about anymore!_"

Ise didn't reveal his thoughts.

But he felt depressed by the thought that she was really so old.

Rias sensed something was off, seeing the way that Ise was gazing at her.

"Something wrong Ise? You do realize by now that I am not his Okaa-san, yes?"

"N-No! I-I mean, yes! Of course... Of course I do! I was just thinking...hahahaha, those Fallen Angels...t-they're still out there, aren't they…?"

Ise deflected the best that he could.

But what Rias said next was quite surprising to him.

"...We don't know if they are or not."

Rias explained to Ise's confusion.

"They might be? I don't get it."

"Zavian and his group are looking into it, there seems tor be darker forces at work here. But don't worry, Zavian is quite strong, and we'll be alright." As she spoke Akeno went to the side, and found a message. She overlooked it, and then turned back to Rias. "Akeno what is it?"

"Ara, it seems that we've received orders."

"Orders from the Arch Duke?"

Akeno giggled, placing a hand to her mouth.

"Yes, that's right my adorable Buchou. We've got a Stray Devil to eliminate."

"Hmmm, since we have Ise...but, we don't have everyone here so...erm, maybe Zavian could take this and have Ise go with them to learn more..."

"Always putting Zavian-kun in difficult positions Buchou~"

She giggled sweetly at her King, Rias' face turned slightly down.

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's fine, just promise to do something for him-"

"For your nephew, yes Buchou?"

Rias pointed at Ise with her fingers in a gun position.

Ise felt worried about what was going on, he didn't want to be shot.

"Yes, that's right. I suppose that if we can do this together quickly, then we can get you off, and I can repay Zavian's kindness."

Rias chuckled out, and she ran a hand down her shirt.

Ise watched her body moving, but then remembered her 'age' so he stopped looking at her.

* * *

Zavian and his peerage along with Ise who had been asked to tag along with Zavian's group went to deal with an average run of the mill Stray Devil. At least it was for them anyway. Ravel didn't attend, and neither did Elmen who decided to stay with Asia, and since she was, she would be with some people to keep her safe. Though he was sure that they wouldn't be the target for a little while, and kept the barriers around just in case.

Kuroka pulled closer, and her hand slid onto Zavian's back, while her eyes danced on his face.

"Nyaaaa, can we get rid of the baggage, and have some fun already~?"

Zavian chuckled lightly.

"Sorry about that Kuroka-san, we have to do our best and teach them about the traits of the Devils."

Kuroka adopted a small pout on her lips.

Genko went to Zavian's side, and hugged tightly onto his arm, while shooting a glare for Ise, who didn't like what was going on.

"Ugh, do we have to take him with us Zavian-kun?"

Genko glared hard at Ise who glared back.

"Now, now, Rias asked me to take care of her, so that's fine, isn't it?"

"Even then, you're my King, and I don't want him to be around..."

Zavian lightly tapped her head, making her stick out her tongue.

"Be good Saji-chan, we have to get along with him."

Genko didn't like the sound of it.

But for her King, she was going to do her best to make sure that Zavian's life was a little easier.

"Fine, I'll do my best."

"Good girl."

They continued walking towards the area that was on the outskirts of the town. They entered a field, and their eyes looked around. Tsubaki, and Sona seemed relaxed, though when seeing Ise scowling at Zavian, they weren't pleased with it. Koneko asserted her dominance and held Zavian's hand tightly while looking towards the others, she didn't look pleased with Ise being there, and she wasn't a fan of Genko either.

"B-By the way Bishounen! Just because we're going to the same place, it doesn't mean that we're friends or anything!"

Koneko gave Ise a dry look, who pulled backwards with worry.

"Don't say such things, my King is being kind and is taking you with us even when we don't have to, so be respectful, or I will become involved."

Zavian chuckled lightly petting the top of Koneko's head.

"No worries Koneko-chan."

Koneko looked up at Zavian who smiled down towards her.

Then Bova rubbed his hands together keenly.

"Kukuku, please let there be many things here! I want to fight and bathe them in my flames!"

Ise gave the Dragon a worried look, while Zavian felt a tug on his power, along with the others. Koneko then covered her nose with her shirt, while still holding onto Zavian's hand tightly, looking up to him.

"…Smell of blood Senpai."

"Ah, I guess that means that we're here then."

It becomes quiet.

Ise and Genko both could feel the intent to kill wash over them. Zavian noticed that Ise's legs shook, while Genko held his arm tightly, more tighter than she was beforehand, it seemed like both of the newbie Devils were scared of what was going on.

Kuroka, in the middle of her fun, began to tease them.

"Fufu, you aren't scared, are you?"

""N-No! Don't say such things!""

Genko and Ise let out their worries, but Zavian could see that they still were nervous.

"Don't be worried, we're all together. These people don't have the power to fight against us all."

"Th-There's more than one?!"

Ise yelled out at Zavian, Sona glanced at the young man, and then casually pushed him backwards away from Zavian.

"Please keep calm. Don't do anything unnecessarily, you're going to be learning more about Devils, and how they fight."

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!"

"Yes. It's still impossible now." Sona said it with a straight face, causing Ise's face to fall "But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Rias wants you to understand about Devils battles, so watching us will give you a better understanding...ah, right. Zavian-kun, we're also discussing about servants, and their traits, aren't we?"

"That's very correct." Zavian saw Ise's confusion, while Genko looked proud since she knew about it. "I wont go into massive detail about the Devils and the war, since Rias has explained you already know the gist of it with the war between Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils, correct you two?"

Speaking to Ise, and Genko, they both nodded.

Zavian ran a hand through his hair as he continued.

"As a result of that, all sides had losses. The Angels, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils, there was no clear winner, and in the end, we called a cease to the fighting, though there was no real peace talks about it. Right now, we're always glaring at one another, the Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils have to do their best to maintain a healthy relationship between them all so we don't cause another war. But because of that war, as I said, with losses, meant that less Devils existed. So that's why Pure Blooded Devils at first, were given the Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?"

Ise seemed confused to it, Sona glanced at Zavian.

"I guess we'll teach him."

"Yeah, we can go over it...actually, this will be something you'd like Sona-san." Sona tilted her head. "Saji-chan, pop quiz time~"

"P-Pop quiz?! I didn't even get to study!"

Zavian chuckled lightly, petting the top of her head.

"Remember, rewards for achievements Saji-chan."

Genko's face lifted up happily, and she grinned ear to ear.

"R-Right! Then I'll do my best!"

"Good girl." Zavian's eyes shifted to Ise. "Basically, the game of Chess became the base for the Evil Pieces. The Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, and Pawn. Each have a special trait, which they can do. And because of the creation of the Evil Pieces, games began to show up."

"Games?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the Rating Game. Though Rias hasn't participated in one yet."

"H-Have you?"

"On rare occasions, I've been asked to join other Rating Games, purely because of my family, and to better ties between certain clans, so yes I have. Though I haven't done one with my own peerage yet. Having my peerage fight against another one yet. Oh, if you're wondering, a peerage is what we call the Evil Piece servants."

"So, Kaichou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

Ise asked from Zavian, a little differently than how he usually spoke to Zavian. It seemed that there was a small amount of respect within his voice now, after everything that had happened from when he was a human to being a Devil now.

"I see, then I guess since you didn't know before, it makes sense you don't know what piece you are. You are..." Zavian stops there when a projectile shoots for them all. Ise and Genko let out a cry, but Zavian merely waves his hand, and destroys the projectile easily. "No need to worry, I wont let anything happen to you."

"B-Buchou said that y-you're the strongest person in this town, is that true?"

Zavian adopted a kind smile, and went to answer, when Bova raised his hand up to the sky.

"Of course! My King is the strongest in the universe! He can topple anyone! Even Devil Satans! Hahahaha! And then I'll be his loyal herald as he becomes the Maou Lucifer! And we will be the strongest duo in this world! Even against someone like you and your King boy! Watch as we dominate you in the Rating Games!"

"T-The Dragon wants to dominate meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ise screamed loudly, as the figure steps out of the shadows.

* * *

Zavian gives it a look, and sees that it is a beast that has large legs, with hair covering them. A mouth at the crotch area, and the upper body was that of a woman, a naked woman revealing her breasts. Within her hands, two spear like weapons manifested them. And beside them, smaller versions of the same beast had appeared, it seemed to be carbon copies of the creature.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

The disgusting voice came from the main enemy that was before them. It looked very disturbing to most. Even Genko felt more worried about this than before. Though she had been in fights already, it felt nerve wrecking for her to deal with this.

Kuroka stepped forward, and stuck out her tongue happily.

"Stray Devil Sona, we're here to eliminate-"

"Did you just call me a Stray Devil?"

Sona glared at Kuroka who snickered.

"Oops, didn't mean to say that. I meant to say Stray Devil Viser. Sorry about that Fukukaichou."

Kuroka's apology didn't come off as a good one to Sona, however the beast releases a disgusting laugh that permeates around the area. Zavian didn't even twitch his body at the sensation of the laughter that the beast released.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The laughter caused Ise to feel a little worried about what was going on. Zavian glanced at Ise, and then placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

"Don't worry Ise-san, I'll make sure that you're safe."

"I-I don't need you!" Ise yelled, but then one of the smaller clones charged for Ise, who grimaced. "Okay I need you!" Zavian causally raised his hand, and aimed his demonic power at the enemy. "Seriously! A little bit faster!"

Zavian gave him a curious look, then shooting off a demonic wave that washed over the enemy clone. The clone was disintegrated at a cellular level from Zavian's attack, breaking its body down, and then erased it from the world around them.

"S-Shit?! What the hell?!"

Viser yelled out angrily, and waved its arms around, causing its breasts to jiggle. Ise's eyes drew to the large breasts of the enemy and his face turned lusty, his mouth opening into a grinning perversely, Koneko's face turned to disgust.

"I take back hating Saji-senpai, I hate Hyoudou-senpai even more."

Ise fell down to the floor, while Genko gave a bright smile.

But that smile faded when seeing Koneko's harsh eyes on her form.

Zavian placed a hand towards the beast, who glared hard.

"I'm sorry about this, but because of your crimes, and what you've done, I have to take you out of this world."

"You are cunning for a little boooooooooy! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barks, but Zavian just shrugs his shoulders.

"I see, then Tsubaki-chan. You're up first, take out the two on the far left. I'll make sure that others don't interrupt your fights. This is to teach Ise-san and a refresher for Saji-chan so please don't do it so quickly, okay?"

"Yes, of course Kaichou!"

Tsubaki took out her naginata, and rushed forward at speeds Ise wasn't able to see. Neither was Genko. Zavian could see Tsubaki's movements, she was certainly quite fast for what she was doing at that moment, Zavian himself forced the other enemies away and trapped them within spheres of POD energy.

When one clone tried to touch the sphere that was trapping it, its body began to disintegrate into nothingness. Its body crumbled down, Ise looked petrified of what Zavian's technique actually did.

"D-Did that thing just crumble down?! It looked so effortlessly!?"

"Yeah. The average High Class Devil can take out this Devil easily." His eyes went to Genko. "Now, Saji-chan. It is time to speak about the traits of the servants. So, quiz time. Tsubaki-chan is a Knight, so what does that mean for her trait?"

"Y-Yes! The Knight has the ability of mobility, increasing your speed to greater levels! But, they also suffer from having low defence, right Zavian-kun?"

"That's right, well done Saji-chan."

Zavian petted the top of her head, making her smile happily.

Zavian smiled as Tsubaki got close to the enemy. One of the enemies took out their spears to slash at her, Tsubaki raised her hand upwards, with her naginata in it, and summoned her demonic power at the tip of her blade, and swung it outwards, cutting through the metal spear with ease, unleashing her power at the same time, and sliced right through the clones body easily.

"H-Holy shit! S-She just cut it up with a single attack!"

Ise couldn't hide his astonishment.

Zavian though smiled at the young girl who spun her naginata like a propeller, and continued cutting into the clones body, again and again, while the other clones watched on in horror at the display before them.

"Tsubaki-chan's weapon is a little different to normal Knight's. They usually use swords, but Tsubaki-chan can use her naginata to be just as effective. And because of that, she is able to use her powers quite wonderfully."

Tsubaki stops spinning the naginata around, and saw the monsters body crumble to the ground. The other clones were in awe, and fear. The main body felt like it was going to be sick, since this was only the Knight, so the other peerages must be monsters.

"And now you!"

Tsubaki disappears from the enemies sights, even Ise's and Genko's.

Then she appeared on the other side of the enemy, and deep gashes appeared across its entire body, cutting deep into the body of the enemy clone, and it dropped down to the ground, defeated by the power that Tsubaki wielded.

"This is the power that Tsubaki-chan wields. Her speed is amazing, she has improved to a point that she can barely be seen by even High Class Devils, and her skills with her naginata are incredible. With her skills, and her Sacred Gear which she hasn't revealed, she is quite the amazing Knight, a girl that I am proud of." Tsubaki blushed lightly, pulling back as a few clones came closer to Zavian and the group, due to Zavian releasing them from the spheres. "Oh, next is Bishop. Kuroka-san."

Kuroka stepped forward, and wiggled her fingers.

"I see, I see. Then it is me that's going to be next." Kuroka meowed adorably as the monsters grabbed their breasts, magical circles appearing at the nipples, and fired off many acid like bullets towards them. "Hah, boob acid! Hey perv, go and suck on the acid boobs now~"

Ise shuddered, watching the acid coming closer.

"Wait, aren't you going to stop them?!"

Kuroka snickered, and without looking, clicked her fingers, and barriers appeared. The barriers looked thick, her aura was magnificent, and the acid that neared her, were stopped by the barriers from the bombardment, Kuroka swayed her head side to side.

"Next, Bishop Saji-chan. I'd like to know about them please."

Zavian continued quizzing Genko who nodded, putting her hands together.

"Y-Yeah, the Bishop is...it's enhanced magical power, right? Where they can get stronger spells out, and what not, but it eats up more of their power to do so. Even then, it can increase magic to a good degree."

"Correct. Demonic power also adds into that, basically anything that ties under magical power, and demonic power which share more in common than you might think." Zavian snapped his neck to Kuroka who was whistling, tanking the shots with her powers immediately. "Kuroka-san, are you going to take them down?"

Kuroka winked at Zavian.

"Sure, sure. I'll do it nyaaa." Kuroka thrusted her hands outwards, and around the enemies, the space becomes distorted, and barriers formed around their bodies. "Nyaaaaa~ You've been trapped within my barriers, maybe I should become even more involved than before~ Nyahahahahaha~"

Zavian chuckled as Sona sweat dropped.

"Now, with Kuroka-san. Her abilities are more magical based, therefore multiple spells at once. Right now, she's using her power to trap the enemies in another space, and then she can use her power to flood the area within her barriers with her power, and destroying the area. The Bishop's job usually is to support the others with their spells at long range. But Bishops can be used on the front lines as well."

Kuroka moved her fingers through the air, allowing her barriers to glow around the enemies. Then from the walls of the barriers, Senjutsu began to leak out of the barriers, and flood inside of the space that she had created.

"S-Shit! What's going on?!"

"W-We're dying!"

"N-Noooooooooo!"

The clones tried to fight back.

But they couldn't in the end. Try as they might, they couldn't escape the space that Kuroka had made, and the power that she was releasing as well.

Their bodies were being broken by her powers, and Kuroka managed to give out a win against the enemies.

Then Zavian dropped some more down, and allowed them to come closer. The main enemy looked horrified, and presumed that they wouldn't be able to get away from this fight now, they were going to die.

"Next, is Rook, Koneko-chan."

"Yes Senpai."

Zavian watched as Koneko walked forward.

"W-Wait a second, isn't she going to be hurt!?"

Zavian chuckled as the enemies aimed their spears at her. Ise thought that she'd be damaged, but Koneko casually grabbed the spears before it could touch her, and swung one of the clones around, smashing their bodies into the other clones around them.

"So, Saji-chan?"

"Y-Yeah, the power is...eeh, the Rook is the same as me! Power that can...strength and defence increases, right Zavian-kun….?"

"Yes. But, can you tell me any weaknesses?"

"Weaknesses...weaknesses...erm….ugh...erm….w-well, maybe they're opposites of the Knight's…? Because they're fast, and these are strong...so, since defence isn't a worry, the speed of the Rook can be a hindrance…?"

Zavian was glad that Genko could learn about things like this.

He knew that she was quite smart, and she was showing it right now.

"Correct, Saji-chan. Of course exceptions are going to occur, and Koneko-chan is quite fast. She isn't as fast as Tsubaki-chan, but the average Knight class can't keep up with my Koneko-chan either. Speaking of, Koneko-chan, are you going to be flashy?"

"I'll beat them with a single attack."

Zavian nodded, as Koneko raised the enemy clone into the air, and then brought their body downwards. The impact broke through the ground, tearing it up, and the clones body went splat from the impact of the attack that Koneko delivered, destroying the surrounding enemies with the intense power that she had.

"S-She's finished already?!"

Ise was in disbelief, but Zavian waved his hand.

"Koneko-chan doesn't like to show off. She just gets to the point, isn't that right Koneko-chan?"

Koneko held her fingers out to Zavian in the peace sign.

"Word."

Koneko merely moved back to Zavian, and she hugged around his waist tightly. He pets the top of her head, and continues to explain despite Koneko being finished.

"Though Koneko-chan is finished, you saw what she did. Her physical strength is top notch, she could punch you and rupture the ground with her strength. Also, because of the Rooks aspect of defence, the spears of light that Fallen Angels, and Angels have, to a degree, depending on the level of the enemy, bounce off of her body like they are bugs hitting her body."

"D-Damn, those spears don't even hurt her?"

Zavian shook his head at Ise.

"That's right, that's the strength and defence of my Rook. My Koneko-chan is a top notch Rook, and she's also very cuddly."

Zavian added at the end, Koneko cuddled Zavian tightly.

Zavian then saw Bova looking agitated, so he smiled.

"Bova-kun, wanna take the main bad guy?"

"Ye-Yes sir! May I?! I'm kinda greedy like that! But please!"

Zavian waved his hand, and dropped the enemies from their sphere prisons. The clones and the main body hit the ground hard, and stared on with fear as Bova moved forward, growing taller and taller by the second.

"H-Holy shit! That Dragon can grow?! How tall can it be?!"

"He can grow to ten metres tall, at least."

Ise felt sweat pouring off him as Bova grew quite tall.

It was taller than them all, and then the beast which was already five to six metres tall, was dwarfed by Bova who spewed out fire into the air, which heated up the area.

"Sorry Sona-san, maybe you would also have liked to display your Queen powers to Ise-san?"

Sona shook her head.

"No, I don't mind. Bova-kun is more than excited about being the last one to fight, so I can restrain myself. Besides, I'm happy that you've been teaching these two, along with also quizzing Saji. It seems that I have rubbed off on you over these years."

"You surely have Sona-san, you are so cute!"

Zavian rubbed his cheek against Sona's flushing one, while Bova stomped forward, the ground shook with the heavy footstep he gave.

"So, it has come down to me! Though I don't need it, I'll have it happen anyway! Promotion my King?" Zavian nodded while rubbing cheeks with Sona who looked embarrassed. "Good, then I'll promote to Queen immediately!"

"He's going to become a Queen! Pwhahahahahahaha!"

Ise burst out laughing, only to be stopped when Bova shot off a small fireball at him, crashing before him and knocked him onto his backside, making him cry out in fear instead.

"Saji-chan, now it's time to explain about Pawn's, and Queens if you would."

"R-Right! The Pawn is the piece that can become the other pieces!"

"Other pieces?"

Ise's question was met with a dry look from Koneko, but Genko continued regardless.

"Yes, through the ability of promotion...the Pawn can become a Knight, Rook, Bishop, or Queen. And the Queen has all those abilities already without having to promote. In terms of versatility, it would be the Queen, then the Pawns, right Zavian-kun…?"

Looking for approval from her King, she got it with a nod of his head.

"Well done Saji-chan. All correct, you've been studying very well. I'll give you a special treat later on."

Genko's perverse face came on, slyly sliding a hand down his back and went for his butt only for Koneko to slap her hand away since she was still holding onto him tightly.

"Koneko-chan!"

"My King said later, not now, perv."

Genko's sweat dropped off her face, while Koneko snuggled against Zavian's torso.

"Anyway, as I was saying. In terms of power, Bova-kun is second on my peerage to me."

"But, he's the Pawn, shouldn't the Queen be the second to you…?"

Zavian could see why Ise thought like that.

"Not necessarily. And even in some peerages, the King isn't the most powerful person, a servant can surpass a King if they have the right training, that's the common reason Stray Devils exist, because the servant grew stronger than the King and rebelled. Not in all cases, but that's the common case. But that's usually because either the servant themselves are bad, or the King is mistreating them and rebelled to save themselves, but there are other reasons."

Ise was surprised to hear something like that.

It seemed really sad to hear that people were treated like that.

"So, your Queen is...erm, Fukukaichou, right?"

"Correct, Sona-san is my Queen." Ise eyed up Sona who scowled back at him when seeing his eyes going to her breasts, forcing his eyes forward. "Though Sona-san is also powerful in her own right, her techniques are fantastic. She's one of the most skilled with techniques in my group, using her clans powers in different ways. Bova-kun in pure destructive power is easily the second in my group, it even worries me when he attacks me hahaha~ But, that doesn't mean the rest of my peerage are weak, they're very strong, they all have different aspects to them that make them very powerful in their own way. And it is the same in your group, Ise-san. Don't count out the ones that don't have overwhelming power, they have different aspects that make them strong."

Ise nodded slowly, seeing the clones going for Bova's body.

But Bova raised his feet, and simply stomped onto them so hard that the ground tore asunder with his incredible strength, Ise almost fell over, but Zavian caught him with his hand, the other members of his peerage stayed on their feet, besides Genko who almost slipped, but she held onto Zavian so she wouldn't fall.

"E-Even with just a stomp?!"

Viser yells out defiantly, and thrusts its spears at Bova.

Bova yells "Nice try!" and then swings out his claws, cleaving right through the spears with ease, destroying them, and also leaving a nasty gash right across the torso of the enemy, blood shooting out of the enemy and it fell backwards.

"N-No way! Just a Pawn is like this…?!"

"I am the Pawn of Zavian Gremory-sama, the strongest King in the world! Even if you try and get past me, he'd flick you out of existence!"

Ise gave Zavian a frightened look.

"Y-You're the strongest King in the world?! You can flick people out of existence?!"

For reasons Zavian didn't know, Ise looked at Zavian as if he was going to murder him.

Zavian scratches his cheek sheepishly.

"Bova-kun likes building me up like that as he's really devoted to me, as we've been friends since we were kids, and the fact that I was the first to beat him in combat so he says grandiose things like that, but in actuality, there are plenty of people stronger than me."

"But you totally are a monster from what I've seen!"

"Perhaps from your perspective, I am. But my Tou-chan is a monster compared to me when I look at him. One day, I want to surpass my Tou-chan in power, he's a bench mark for me. He's a goal I have, and I wish to have that power to defend others that need it."

Ise had a new perspective on Zavian as a whole.

It seemed that even though most that he knew compared Zavian to a monster, he himself was quite humble about his power, and strived to become stronger. It was actually something that struck a cord with Ise and he felt glad that Zavian was quite like that.

Then the beast that Bova fought groped its own breasts, and a stream of acid came out like water guns.

"My acid can even burn Devils that are up to scratch with High Class!"

"Even burning High Class? Good thing that I'm a little above that then!"

Bova opened his mouth, and unleashed a strong blast of fire, washing over the acid, and the skin of the Devil before him. The Devil howls into the night, but the flames were roaring, and powerful, so it drowned out the howls of the enemy.

"The flames that Bova-kun releases are stronger than most Dragons around. He can charcoal High Class beings with ease, and he also likes fighting a lot. So be warned my Rook, and you Ise-san, if you grow strong, Bova-kun is definitely going to want to challenge you."

Ise and Genko stare at Bova with slight fear as Zavian just said that with no care about his words, at least that's what the two thought anyway.

"Zavian-sama, this enemy seems to be dying. Shall I finish it off?"

"Yeah, if you could Bova-kun?"

"If I could, is that an insult hahaha~?"

Zavian chuckled as did Bova, who increased the fire, and burned the enemy down into ash on the ground, taking down the remaining clones that were scattered around. Ise noticed that despite the heat, they weren't getting burned at all. They weren't even feeling the heat. It was like it was a cool night.

* * *

Then once the enemy was gone, Bova shrunk down to his chibi side as Zavian called it, and he flew onto Zavian's head. His eyes shifted to Ise who flinched at the sight of the Dragon staring at him, but Zavian gave a smile.

"Good work everyone."

Zavian says it to the other members of his group, while Ise was bewildered.

He wondered if Rias' group was this strong.

But from what he remembered, he knew that Zavian probably was stronger than Rias.

But then he remembered something else.

"So, what am I…? I'm not the Queen, am I?"

Zavian gave Ise a curious look.

"What's wrong with being the Queen?"

"It just sounds kinda girly, don't you think?"

"My Tou-sama is a Queen boy! Think twice before saying anything different!"

Bova snapped at Ise who pulled away with fear.

"Bova-kun, keep calm." Bova exhaled black smoke out of his mouth, Ise fearing what was happening. "No, Ise-san. It doesn't mean you're girly or anything, it just designates your piece. A Queen can be either male or female. But, you aren't a Queen."

"Rias is a drag Queen though."

Kuroka's comment, made Ise feel sick.

"W-Wait, she's a drag Queen! T-Then is she..."

Kuroka nodded wildly.

"Yes, she's really a-"

"Kuroka-san." Kuroka huffed, and held onto Zavian tightly. "Anyway, Ise-san, you're a Pawn."

"P-Pawn...then I can become any of the other pieces...right? You said that they could...and then that Dragon did..."

"That Dragon has a name."

Bova huffed, Zavian petted his head gently.

"A-Anyway, that's right, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's correct, you can become any piece. Bishop, Rook, Knight, or Queen. Though Queen might not be possible right now since you've become a Devil not long ago. Either way, it isn't so bad, is it Ise-san?"

"I suppose not..."

Ise thought that maybe he did have a good chance at doing great things now that he could become the other pieces.

"Exactly, now it's time to head back home!"

Zavian casually turned away, and began walking forward, with the others following him. Ise looked at Zavian, and wondered if he could be as strong as Zavian was. He commanded his peerage well, he showed no fear, and only resolve on his face, he even showed that he was completely calm during the situation that he was involved with.

That kind of resolve allowed Ise to wonder if he could also be like that with his group too...

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So Saji met Serafall! And she was...quite scary it seems. Asia and Zavian grew a little closer, with Zavian helping her with her wishes, and helping her enroll at school. While that was going on, they discovered more about the attackers, along with the Lucifuge symbol being found on some transportation paper, now Zavian's more determined to capture who's been targeting them, and find out who it is, already having some suspicions on who it might be. Azazel seems to be nearly done with some new items for Zavian's group! They also discovered what Saji's Sacred Gear does! And they also taught Saji and ise about the Evil Pieces! Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zavian peerage**

**Queen; Sona.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Saji.**

**Bishops; Asia, Kuroka.**

**Knights; Xenovia, Tsubaki.**

**Pawns; Elmenhilde (two pieces), Bova (two pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Le Fay (two pieces).**

**Rias peerage**

**Queen; Akeno.**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Loup Garou.**

**Bishops, Gasper (mutation), Rossweisse.**

**Knights; Yuuto, Bennia.**

**Pawns; Issei (eight pieces).**

**Zavian; Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Elmenhilde, Kuroka, Saji (fem), Ravel, Vali (fem), Le Fay, Cao Cao (fem).**


	14. Taken!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked it! Yup, we'll be getting Asia joining the school this chapter! And she surely will. Eventually he'll tell Ise yeah~**

**LoamyCoffee; Yay indeed!**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much!**

**Crenin; Ophis definitely could do that yeah~ For the Fallen Angels...well, I wont spoil it~**

**Oblivious IJ; Indeed, never mess with Koneko~**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! She is yeah, and yup, they'll be rebuilding the Church for Asia's sake~ They surely are, and they'll be going through a few things. We'll find out soon enough~ He surely isn't no, he believes she's 1000 years old thanks to Kuroka~ Right now he's not no~**

**Guest 1; Possibly yeah.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Not for Zavian no, as we'll see in this chapter with what he does with Dohnaseek. Yeah, he was joking. That's Serafall for you~ Asia's always adorable huh~? Koneko, the presidents executioner, I like the sound of that. She surely has yeah, she's going to be gaining them in the future. Yup, Sona's made sure of that with Genko. I'm glad you liked them! Human/Elf would be cool. Sure, that sounds pretty cool. Those sound pretty awesome to me! Yeah it could be. Those magics sound good. Those names sound good, I like Ceres. That could be cool. Yeah, it seems that it can be. Maybe he would be. Yeah it probably would be. Yeah, could be a name. It would have to be an awesome familiar~ We might see a moment with Bova doing that yeah. Maybe he could do yeah. Those sound cool, and I couldn't reveal that, it might not be a fruit you'd expect, but it's definitely a fruit I think would be pretty cool and could have some unique ways to use it. Sure, that would be cool. Yeah, that would be quite awesome. Sure, those sound great to me!**

**Skull Flame; Yeah we surely will huh~? Indeed, what has Kuroka been teaching Asia lately~? It could be yeah~ It seems she is yeah, and Serafall can be like that yeah~**

**Guest 2; Ideally you'd like to get an all rounder, but most of the time people are going to be focusing more on what they're good at than anything else. Kuroka would be a good Queen. Tsubaki's more of a Knight and Akeno's more of a Bishop to me with the way they fight.**

**AlphaOmega; They have yeah! It's very hard to deal with Serafall it seems~ Who knows what's gonna happen with the Fallen Angels~ It seems so, Rias isn't going to be exactly pleased about it.**

**Lightwave; They have yeah, it seems that they're gonna be the new experiments for whoever is up against Zavian's group. He might do in the future. Yup, they all know her tricks, and go along with her.**

**Neonlight01; Maybe he does want to kill Zavian, or he wants him for something else entirely. Ooh yeah, Koneko had some good fun~ He is yeah, it's gonna be a fun running gag for a bit. Maybe in the future yeah~**

**Guest 3; Hehe, that would be quite funny~**

**Guest 4; I could see Koneko doing something like that.**

**Guest 5; He'd probably insult him in a way that is in an indirect way, as that's how Ophis does it, just saying whatever they think of the other without any malice or ill intent within their words, and they'd have some funny moments with speaking his mind. Yeah, they'd be loyal to her.**

**Capito Celcior; Okay, I'll think about it.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Taken!**

"Alright! Move it! Move it!" Sona ordered the peerage members around the broken Church. "We have a Church to fix up! And I wont tolerate slacking!" The members all groaned, so Sona lifted up her glasses with a narrowed eyed expression at her. "I'm sorry, did you all say something?"

[NO!]

They were too afraid.

They didn't want to deal with Sona and her anger.

She could be scary when she wanted to be.

Sona looked between them all, before nodding her head strongly.

"That's what I thought. Now Bova-san, please get rid of the debris, Koneko-san can also assist there with Kuroka-san. Then Ravel-san and Elmen-san can get to making decorations for the Church, while Zavian-kun and Tsubaki begin making repairs to the Church!"

Sona said with a surprisingly little bit of peppy Serafall attitude.

It seemed Sona could show cute sides when she wanted to do something like that.

Zavian gave a light smile to his Queen, before returning to his Knight's side.

"I was sure I was the King."

Zavian joked to Tsubaki who released a small laugh.

Sona caught it, narrowing her gaze at him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Zavian-kun?"

Zavian gulped, shaking his head.

"Nope, nothing whatsoever. You're cool Sona-san. Stay cool Sona-san."

Sona's eyes went over his nervous looking form, before dropping it all together.

"I thought so. Now I'll be helping out Asia-san with building plans."

Sona began walking away, while Tsubaki watched on with curious eyes.

"She seems quite enthusiastic."

"It seems so doesn't it?"

Tsubaki slowly nodded her neck.

"Zavian-kun, do we have time to do these kind of activities?"

"You mean with the Fallen Angels out there, with the mysterious man?" Tsubaki nodded her head. "I think it's best to take time to relax, every once in a while. I know it might not seem to be that good, but this is also helping us relax. We've got our people searching for the Fallen Angels and what not. But as we are, we can only do so much, and right now, it seems that everyone else is having a good time."

Zavian observed and explained at the same time.

Tsubaki smiled at the sight, believing that he was right.

If they could have a good time, then it was better than worrying all of the time.

When they had finished the maintenance for the day, they sat within the restoring Church in a circle, though Koneko claimed her place on Zavian's lap, to the ire of Ravel and Elmenhilde, and they all had soft drinks together.

"If we keep going at this pace, we'll be finished in a few days." Her eyes went to Kuroka who hung her head. "If some of us actually stick to the schedule."

"I'm sorry, I was having fun. Is that against the law or something?"

Sona's eyes went over Kuroka's form, and she looked as if she was going to say something.

But then she glanced at Zavian who smiled, so Sona sighed.

"I suppose you did an excellent job, for what time you spent doing it."

"I didn't mind it, but I'd rather be fighting." Bova released a sigh, while his eyes went towards Asia. "But, if it is for Asia-san, I don't mind!"

"Ooh thank you very much Bova-kun! You're so sweet!"

Bova felt his cheeks turn slightly red, while Kuroka snickered.

"So, you like the nun then Bova-chan~? I didn't peg you to be the type to fall for an innocent nun girl."

"Not like that! She's a human! In human shape! That doesn't appeal to me whatsoever!"

Kuroka huffed, looking over herself, and then towards Bova once more, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"So, you're saying you don't even check me out? Even when I'm being sexy?"

"No, why would I?"

Kuroka's eyes blazed.

She took that as a personal insult.

"For your information, I am high on the tier of sex appeal that we have going on in this world. You'll be damn hard pressed to find someone as sexy as me in this world! The only ones that come close are Rias and Akeno and even then, they're not me! I'm the best girl!"

"I don't know if you're right or wrong. I don't understand human attraction at all. I much prefer female Dragons. Now they have it going on."

"Ewww, so you wanna be with a Dragon nyaaa?"

Ravel gave Kuroka a strange look.

"Of course he does, he's a Dragon, he'd want to be with a Dragon. It's like asking a dog to be romantically involved with a cat, nine times out of ten it ain't happening."

Koneko raised her head, and pointed at Ravel.

"'Ain't' is a word that I wouldn't expect from you Ravel."

"W-Well, I've been researching how humans talk home girl."

"Home girl?"

Koneko looked slightly disturbed that Ravel was using language like that.

"Yes that's right home girl. I scoped dat info while speakin to my home girls back in the hood below~"

Koneko gave her a strange look while Genko fell over laughing.

"Man! Your high class voice with that weird gangster rap talk is awesome!"

Ravel felt embarrassed so Zavian winked at her.

"I get it~"

Ravel placed her hands together with a shy expression.

"You understand homie."

"Yeah, sure do sunbeam~"

Sona looked between the pair of them, but didn't know what to say which was a rarity for her.

"I don't know what that was then, but that wasn't gangster rap, that was weird. Why were you doing that?"

Zavian and Ravel stuck out their tongues to Sona who raised her eyebrows curiously, so they bowed their neck curiously.

"Because, we have a human with us, so I decided to learn more about human speech."

Ravel responded with an elegant face.

Kuroka gave her a curious look.

"We've been in the human world for ages now, and you've decided to take that aspect of human speech now nyaaa?"

"W-Well, this is the first human we've had in our group with Saji-sama, not counting Elmen-sama since she's only half. And now that Asia-sama is with us, I decided to learn more about how humans speak. I got it from this book."

Ravel produced a book that said 'How to speak to humans, movies gangster addition' causing Sona to sweat drop.

"That's from gangster movies. Probably not good ones."

"They only had that one left! I took what I could!"

Ravel complained to Sona with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry Ravel-chan, I find your ability to try and communicate with humans admirable!"

"Aah, thank you Zavian-sama. I knew someone would understand my plight."

"I liked it boss! Amazing! Always cheering up the peerage like a true King would!"

Bova cheered, while Tsubaki adopted a soft smile.

"It is quite nice to hear you speak like that Zavian-kun. It seems so relaxed."

"I am always relaxed thank you very much~"

The group began to laugh together happily, just like a normal family would do.

As that was happening, Elmen placed a hand on the side of her face, glancing at Asia.

"Isn't it amazing when despite things going weird, we can just be happy, and relax together?"

"Yes, I'm enjoying everyone's company Ravel-san!"

Elmen blinked and then looked down at herself.

"I-I'm Elmen..."

Asia held a look of guilt within her eyes.

"Elmen-san…? O-Oh, I thought that she was Elmen-san..."

She pointed to Ravel, Elmen herself looked to be slightly annoyed.

"Why does everyone get us confused? We don't even look that similar..."

"I-I'm sorry!"

Asia panicked, thinking that she had just messed up.

Elmen just shook her head with a calm and natural expression on her face.

"Don't worry, forget it."

Elmen grumbled out, showcasing that she actually wasn't pleased with being referred to as Ravel. But she let it go for the moment and decided to join the group in their laughter, to just enjoy their time together as a family.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Genko screamed out loud as Koneko chased after her with her usual stoic expressions that would put stone to shame.

"...We're training you on your Sacred Gear, get your head in the game."

"My head is in the game! Why are you doing this to me?! Stop it right now Koneko-chan!"

"No, now dodge."

BANG! CRASH! BREAK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Genko continued to scream more and more.

Koneko chased after Genko with passion in her eyes, and strength between her fingers.

She was getting her head in the game it seemed.

Zavian watched from the sidelines with Ravel as Genko continued to dodge the balls that Koneko was throwing with much strength. They were so strong that they shattered pillars that were around the area.

"Geez, if she keeps it up, she might even kill Saji-sama."

"I wouldn't worry Ravel-chan." Zavian petted her head gently, making her smile. "She'll be fine, she's my Rook after all! I wont allow my Rook to die or anything like that! It is amazing!"

"I wish I shared the same sentiment as you Zavian-sama."

Zavian continued giving her a small pat on the head, watching with keen eyes.

"I'm sure that this is good for Saji-chan, she's doing quite well. I can see that her speed is increasing more and more with each dodge that she is doing, she's able to dodge the attacks better than before. And now that we know what her Sacred Gear does, she will be a great asset for us...speaking of assets Ravel-chan. I saw a twinkle in your eyes the past few days. Want to comment on it? When it comes to Asia-san maybe~?"

Ravel gave a sheepish bow of her head.

"Mehehehe, did I give my game away so easily?"

Zavian chuckled, shaking his head.

"I just know you that well. So, tell me what you're thinking."

Ravel played with her fingertips keenly.

"I was thinking about the amazing healing power that Asia-sama has. If she could join our group, then we'd have that healing power for us. Wouldn't that be amazing Zavian-sama? We'd have our own healer, plus my tears, we'd be able to tank most attacks with that deadly combination, and with you and some other heavy hitters, I can't see a peerage being able to take down our group so easily."

Zavian gave Ravel a gentle smile, and he couldn't contain his smile.

"You are adorable Ravel-chan, thinking of those things."

"I just assumed that because of your nature, you wouldn't even think about having Asia-sama join our group. Unless she was the one who brought it up."

"You're probably right in that regard. It would be her choice after all, and I wouldn't know how to breach that kind of subject with someone. Perhaps it would be interesting to have her on the group, everyone seems to like Asia-san, so this would be a good arrangement."

"Exactly!" Ravel beamed. "Leave it to me Zavian-sama! I can persuade-"

"I don't want to persuade her though Ravel-chan." Zavian cut her off. "I want Asia-san to make her own life decisions. If she can get things out of being a Devil, and I'm sure we'd be able to make great use of her. If both sides are comfortable, then it would be a great partnership, and new friendship between us. But if that's not what she wants, then we can help her find her out path in this life."

Ravel nodded slowly, and got to thinking about what Zavian was saying.

It was a reason why she liked Zavian.

It was just his kindness to have someone join of their own volition, and not try and guide them in that direction.

"I see, I understand Zavian-sama. Allow me to do my best, I wont pursue a persuade of her joining this group."

Zavian continued to pet Ravel's head, watching Koneko dishing out the 'training' to Genko. Though to Zavian, it seemed like she was trying to punish her for her misgivings or something of that nature.

* * *

After the training, Ravel briefly spoke to Kuroka about what had happened, who agreed to give her assistance, and walked towards the unsuspecting Asia who ran a hand through her blonde hair, while Ravel and Kuroka sat on the right and left of her.

"Aah, hello Ravel-san, Kuroka-san. How may I help you this day?"

"Yeah, sup Asia." Kuroka grinned, while Ravel rolled her eyes. "So, what you doing anyway? Thinking about the Church maybe?"

"Ooh no, I was just thinking about how I'm going to handle my first day of school tomorrow. Zavian-san said that it is coming so quickly, I was quite excited. But now I feel a little of my nerves creeping up on me."

Kuroka slowly nodded.

"Times are tough, aren't they?"

"Yes, you could say that."

Ravel casually placed a hand on Asia's hand, and gave her a kind smile.

"Asia-sama, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

Ravel needed to word this in a way where it didn't sound like she was inviting Asia to join the group. She just had to have it so that Asia thought of the idea herself. Not just for the peerage, but she did feel like that Asia would truly be happy on the peerage.

Pursing her lips, Ravel folded her left leg over her right one.

"Have you thought about your future?"

"M-My future?"

"Yes, your future. Have you thought about, what you wanna do? If you want to leave this town, or stay here with us? Or anything really. It's completely up to you. Your decision. You decide what you want to do Asia-sama."

"Reel it back in girl."

Ravel held her mouth closed while Asia adopted a confused expression.

"I'm not really understanding what you're saying..."

"She just wants to know about what you're planning to do now. That's all nyaaa."

Kuroka assured with a whimsical smile on her face.

Asia knitted her brows together in deep thought.

"What I want to do...I like being around everyone here. Couldn't I stay here?"

Ravel's eyes lit up slightly.

"Of course you could. It is your decision. But you know how our lives are difficult? With Zavian-sama's life in particular. Many people are pressuring him to become the strongest, and to replace Sirzechs-sama when he retires from being the Maou Lucifer."

"Ooh, that does sound troubling."

Asia put on a slightly sad face, so Kuroka purred, catching her attention.

"It's alright, that's what his peerage are for."

"Y-Yes?"

"Yes, that's right nyaaa. We take daily stresses away with our friendship, love, things that like."

Asia's face turned slightly red.

"L-Love?"

"Yup nyaaa. With love. We use our love to bring happiness to Zavi-chan's life nyaaa. He really does have so much stress right now in his life, so we come together, and show happiness to Zavi-chan by using our bodies nyaaa~"

Asia's face intensified with redness.

"Really…? I had no idea that it could work like that..."

"Of course. Remember lesson five Asia-chan~?"

Ravel seemed perplexed but Asia cupped her hands together, nodding with an innocent aura around her.

"Dress in less to gain success!"

Ravel gave Kuroka WTF face, but Kuroka grinned like a cat would when doing something naughty.

"That's right. Though only use that with someone you wouldn't mind showing your body too."

"L-Like Zavian-san?"

"If that's who you're comfortable showing your body too sweetheart." Kuroka leaned closer to Asia. "By the way, he's currently alone within his personal study. Perhaps you could meet up with him there~? Perhaps take his stress away~"

"Yes, you're right Kuroka-san, thank you very much for your help!"

Asia bowed her head kindly, so Kuroka stretched her arms in a small yawning fashion.

"Asia-chan dear, don't forget lesson three."

"Ooh yes, I remember! To take your lovers stress, surprise him with a cute outfit!"

Kuroka nodded with a fat smile on her face.

"There's an outfit in your closet I left for you, enjoy it."

"Thank you very much Kuroka-san for all your assistance! I couldn't do it without you!"

Ravel shook her head at Kuroka who snickered, seeing that Asia was rushing out of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want an outfit?" Kuroka countered with a Cheshire grin. "I have sexy maid available if you want to have that for Zavi-chan. You could tag team with Asia-chan if you want? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Ravel's cheeks burned red as she briefly imagined being Zavian's maid, and bowing before him, saying something akin to "Please Master~" which made her blush even more at the thought of Zavian accepting her offer.

She breathed hard, shaking her head in a difficult manner.

"What's with these lessons anyway?"

"I'm treating Asia-chan to the full range of sexual emotions nyaaa~ As a Church girl, she was quite naive. I'm not giving her anymore lessons than what she'd know at her age if she wasn't raised in the Church~"

Ravel rolled her eyes.

"Dress in less to gain success?"

Kuroka wiped her lips with her finger sensually.

"Of course, it's true nyaaa. I told her to only do it with people she feels comfortable doing that around. I'd only do it with Zavi-chan nyaaa~"

"I knew I shouldn't of teamed up with you. You'll be the death of me one day Kuroka-sama."

Ravel stood up, and began walking away while Kuroka gave her a funnily confused face.

"What's with with you? Prude."

Ravel disappeared, leaving Kuroka to watch television, putting her feet onto a nearby table with a grin on her face.

* * *

Zavian sat down within his study and took to writing up a few replies, and notices to people that needed them.

He also filled in a few forms that would allow Asia to attend the school.

Since it was the night before, he was double checking them before officially enrolling her the next day.

However, there was then a knock at the door.

[Zavian-san, m-may I come inside?]

Recognizing the voice immediately, Zavian gave a bemused smile.

"Sure, Asia-san, please come inside."

Zavian watched as the door open…

And then his mouth hung open.

What Asia walked into the study wearing was, a very revealing cute bunny outfit.

She had the big floppy ears at the top but a very short pink top that barely covered her breasts, and a small pair of pink bloomers, with a small fluffy bunny like tail at the back of it. It showed off her flat yet milky stomach, her long beautiful legs, with her long hair being swayed to the left hand side of her head, giving her a more cuter appearance than normal.

All in all, she looked quite cute in appearance, and how she wriggled around shyly, and uncomfortably only made her look more adorable, and innocent in Zavian's eyes. Yet, he couldn't tell what she was up to and why she was dressed like she was.

Though he did have some clues as to why she had that kind of outfit on.

"Hello Z-Zavian-san, do you want to have fun?"

Zavian almost melted at how innocent she sounded when she said that.

"F-Fun? As in what?"

Zavian wanted to be sure what her definition of 'fun' actually was.

"Yes, fun. We can have fun together Zavian-san!"

Asia walked into the room, blushing madly, and swayed side to side with her bunny tail moving side to side.

Zavian watched with reddening cheeks while hearing Asia say "Lesson six. In order to move forward with your love interest, wiggle body around in cute manner, and make him feel good." which confused Zavian.

He then saw Asia moving her butt towards Zavian, moving the small tail around, which made him blush slightly, seeing how her butt basically was in full view, the panties did not leave much to the imagination at all.

"A-Asia-san, w-what are you doing?"

Asia turned back to Zavian with a cute innocent expression on her face, putting her hands together like a bunny would, and did a very adorable hop that made Zavian release a small sound of happiness, before covering his mouth to not be so obvious.

"I'm taking stress away Zavian-san! Now, allow me to continue!"

Zavian watched with perplex feelings as she rushed forward, jumping onto his lap, straddling his lap, but almost fell backwards due to her rush so Zavian placed a hand on her back to balance her so she didn't fall off.

"Y-You're quite excitable."

"Yes, that's right because I am going to take Zavian-sans stress away!"

"My stress huh?"

Asia nodded, and placed her hands on Zavian's chest.

"Yes, that's right Zavian-san. Kuroka-san told me that you have a highly stressful life, and I wanted to make sure that you felt good!"

Zavian gave a sly expression.

"Of course she had something to do with this..."

"Please excuse me Zavian-san!" Asia clung onto Zavian's body tightly, embracing him with a tender touch. "Lesson eight, to continue being close to your love interest, cuddle them tightly, and make sure boobs are pushed against said love interest."

Zavian gave her a weird look as she did what she had just said.

"Asia-san, why are you mentioning lessons? It isn't Kuroka-san related, is it?"

Asia, while pushing her modest sized chest against him, showcased an adorable expression on her face.

"Of course it was Kuroka-san! She was very nice in helping me with my new life!"

Zavian nodded with a dramatic sigh escaping his mouth.

"Asia-san, you don't have to do everything she says you know? She's known for being a naughty cat."

"E-Even then Zavian-san..."

Zavian gave her a soft smile, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Don't worry, just be yourself, that's all that matters to me."

Asia puffs out her chest, and showcases a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you Zavian-san. It made me feel slightly nervous, but Kuroka-san said that this would be the best way that we could become better acquainted."

"I understand, you don't have to worry." Asia, while still on Zavian's lap, brushed her long blonde hair with her fingers while Zavian snapped his fingers, and summoned a school girl outfit. "Here, these are your school clothes. I asked Ravel-chan about your...erm, measurements, and she said these would fit you."

Asia's eyes lit up at the sight of the clothing, taking them within her hands adorably.

"These look so nice, and new Zavian-san! I'll try them on right away!"

Asia hopped off of Zavian's lap, and he thought she was going to leave.

But no, she instead undid her top, and tossed it to the side, revealing her decently sized chest, covered in a small bra that barely continued her chest. Then she bent over, while slipping off her small piece of cloth around her hips, revealing a pair of pure white panties.

Zavian's face turned even more red with how she was bent over.

If this was Kuroka, then he knew what she'd be trying to accomplish with this stunt.

But for Asia, she seemed completely oblivious as to what she was doing.

Asia's eyes went towards Zavian briefly, and saw that he was turning away from her.

"Zavian-san, what's wrong?"

"Y-You're in a state of undress, it wouldn't be very gentleman of me to look you over like that."

"Ooh, is it considered bad?"

"W-Well, not bad. It just depends on how you'd feel about it. And I doubt you want me looking at you like that so-"

"No, please go ahead Zavian-san! I don't mind!"

With those words, Zavian truly thought that she was the pinnacle of innocence, and if she had said that to an actual pervert then they would have taken complete advantage of that.

His shy eyes went towards her, and saw that she was slowly sliding her skirt on. The way that she wriggled as she did it indicated how shy yet determined she was. Especially with Zavian's eyes half on her, and half looking away from her.

When she got on her skirt, and then her shirt, she turned back to Zavian and twirled around.

"It feels good Zavian-san! More movable than my nuns outfit~"

"I'm glad that you like it Asia-san~"

"Yes, thank you very much. I do like it very much."

Zavian was happy to hear and even see that happening before his eyes.

That she was getting to have a good time.

"I'm glad. Now tomorrow is going to be a big day Asia-san-"

"Zavian-san, can I ask you something?"

Zavian gave her an inquisitive look, but nodded.

"Sure, ask anything."

"Y-Yes, then Zavian-san...it's about my life now. I just...erm, I don't know what it is that I am supposed to do."

"Do? It's up to you. Find a place you belong. That sort of thing."

"Find a place I belong…?"

"Isn't that what everyone looks for? A place that they feel at home, where they can walk into the place and say "I'm home!" and everyone becomes giddy at seeing you." Asia thought she was beginning to understand what he was saying more and more. "That's what it's like for me and my peerage anyway."

"C-Can I find a place like that?"

Zavian chuckled, petting the top of her head.

"Of course, I'll help you find it Asia-san!"

"And...if that place is here…?"

Asia looked up to Zavian with doe eyes.

It looked like she was serious about it.

"You want to stay here Asia-san?"

"I-I know that I would be a burden but...I love everyone here..." Zavian adopted a soft smile. "Everyone's so nice, I love being with everyone. And I can see that even now, as it gets late into the night, you are still going Zavian-san. Your life is so hectic, yet you take time out to help someone like me."

"Well, someone like you is pretty amazing in my eyes."

Asia's face curled upwards with some tears dangling within her eyes.

"Zavian-san..."

"It's true, you've been through so much, and yet you keep going, you keep smiling. It is fantastic. Even when your life is turned upside down, you still smile, and go through your life and try the best in everything you set out to do. It takes real strength to continue after everything you've known in your life shatters away. In many ways, you're probably one of the strongest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing Asia-san."

Asia's eyes gained tears, and she shed a few of them.

Sliding down her face, it looked like a beautiful picture being painted.

She wasn't sad.

She was happy.

To be around someone so nice, so kind to her, and to give her strength by pointing out what strength Asia already had.

She rushed Zavian, and hugged onto him.

His arms wrapped around her body, petting her back gently.

"Zavian-san, can I stay with you forever?"

"If that's what you want."

Asia moans sensually against his ear, and continues to hold onto him for a while.

She felt like she truly was having a place where she belonged after all.

It felt so lovely to finally be accepted, and loved in these ways.

* * *

The next day, Zavian, Bova in chibi form on top of Zavian's head, Genko, Ise and Kuroka sat within the classroom, and saw Asia at the front. She looked onto the class shyly, and earnestly, cupping her hands together.

The males in the class all felt enchanted by Asia's cuteness and her beauty.

Zavian just gave Asia an encouraging smile so she stepped forward, and looked out onto the class with a timid yet determined expression on her face.

"Yes, hello everyone! My name is Asia Argento, and I am attending class for the first time! Please treat me well!"

"Hello Asia-chan!"

"Awww, she's so precious!"

"I love her already!"

The class praised Asia while Asia fiddled with her skirt.

"Thank you very much everyone! I am very grateful that Zavian-san could help me transition into this school!"

As soon as his name was mentioned, the males in the class darted their eyes towards him with jealousy and envy laced between their eyes.

Zavian just stared back at them while Kuroka raised a smirk to her lips.

"What's wrong you weirdos and freaks?" Kuroka winked at them. "Is it because she lives with us and sleeps in the same bed as Zavi-chan~?" Kuroka placed a fake surprise look on her face, while the males faces turned white. "My, did I just drop the bomb? Sorry about that~"

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

The males cried out while Zavian himself saw Asia becoming a little nervous.

Zavian however relaxed her with a smile on his face, making her smile just as brightly.

"Damn Bishounen!"

"He stole the Angel already!"

"Die Bishounen!"

Members of the male class berated Zavian who gave a genuine chuckle…

But Bova didn't like.

He flew to the front of the class, Zavian slapped himself in the head once more as Bova faced the bewildered class.

"Oi you little ingrates! You'll listen to me right now or I'll attack you all with my teeth!"

The class looked on with ghost like faces.

They felt as if they were going to die.

Bova's body expanded more and more, a demonic aura surrounding his form, and looked like a beast about to devour them all.

"You should be honoured being in the same room as Zavian-sama! He is the boss! He is amazing and powerful, and my best friend! And he's the son of the Maou Lucifer! He should be highly respected by humans such as yourselves! I wont tolerate any bad mouthing of my King!" Bova's mouth spewed a little bit of fire, while many members of the class began shedding tears. "Now you will all apologize to my King or I will begin having my flames bathe you all! I'll start with the ungrateful males within this class!"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

The class screamed as Bova bit the air several times, igniting fear even more within the masses.

Genko felt sweat dripping from her forehead, turning to Zavian with bewilderment.

"S-Shouldn't we stop this?"

"Bova-kun needs to vent. I'll erase their memories soon enough."

"B-But wont he hurt them?"

"Naaah, Bova-kun likes scaring people sometimes, he's just a naughty Dragon~"

Bova let out roar after roar while Asia looked at Bova with a kind smile.

"Hehe, Bova-kun gets too excited it seems~"

Asia's hand gently pets the back of Bova's head, making his face lift upwards and look on calmly.

Zavian's eyebrows furrowed at that.

"Weird..."

"What is?"

Kuroka wondered to Zavian who folded his arms.

"Bova-kun seems to listen to Asia-san so easily."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's just, there's something different to how I thought it would be. I get that he might like her...but, it seems more than that. Almost, it feels like Asia-san's...no, it couldn't be."

"What couldn't be?"

Kuroka once more questioned Zavian who watched how Bova seemingly bended to Asia's will. Since Asia was kind, Zavian thought Bova might like her, but he usually was more argumentative with even people that he liked, besides him due to their long standing friendship.

"I don't know...it almost feels as if she's subconsciously taming him."

"Ooh, a rare Dragon tamer? Is that what you think nyaaa?"

"It just feels like that to me. Can't you feel anything different?"

Kuroka narrowed her eyes at the pair, and allowed her Senjutsu to roam free.

She focused on the pair for a few moments, before widening her eyes slightly.

"Actually, now that you say it, it does seem like Asia-chan there is making some kind of spiritual bond with Bova-kun. Ooh, she's even more valuable than before with her healing power. Think if she combined her Dragon tamer power with us Zavi-chan, she could even stunt Dragon's movements if she was so way inclined."

"Yeah, maybe she could...interesting, very interesting." Zavian's eyes went towards Genko. "Hey Saji-chan."

"A-Ah, yeah Zavian-kun? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really. It's just, what do you think of Asia-san?"

"Me?" Zavian nodded. "Well, I think she's quite the nice girl."

"I see...and do you feel, any kind of...pull towards her."

Genko raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Now that you mention it, I suppose that I do feel a little more than I thought I would..."

"I see...then that's very interesting Saji-chan. Heh, so we have a Dragon tamer amongst us."

"Dragon tamer?" Zavian nods at Genko. "They actually exist? People that can tame Dragons?"

"Indeed, that's true. There's a beast master that attends this school in fact, named Kiyome Abe-senpai. Dragon tamers have the ability to naturally make connections with Dragons by having incredible luck with Dragons, and they're more willing to do what they say than other people. Like tame the untameable Dragon, I heard that it is a rare gift amongst humans. I know a clan of Devils that are natural Dragon tamers. But for a human to be a Dragon tamer, it's pretty outstanding."

Genko was blown away by what she was learning.

It was quite amazing to hear these things.

* * *

Later that night, Zavian and the others returned back to their home, were Elmen spoke to Asia gently.

"How did you enjoy your first day Asia-san? Or should I say Asia-senpai now?"

Asia clapped her hands together sweetly.

"Yes, it was very amazing to be with everyone in school! I had so much fun with everyone! I learned so much! And everyone was so nice to me!"

"I'm glad~"

Zavian watched with a kind smile on his face, while Koneko curled up on his lap.

"Fufu, Koneko-chan. Are you okay?"

"...Yes Senpai, I just like sitting on your lap like this."

"And I adore how cute you are Koneko-chan!"

Koneko purred while his finger scratched under her kitten ear, something that seemingly aroused the young Nekomata.

"Oh great, the pussy's at it again."

Koneko's eyebrows twitched at Ravel, who gave her a cold stare, while Kuroka snickers "Shot's been fired~" while Tsubaki resisted the urge to laugh at what Ravel said.

"Better to be a pussy than grilled chicken Princess. How's your family at KFC?"

Bova repressed a snicker, while Ravel's face twisted.

"You looking to start trouble?"

Ravel dared her, so Koneko cracked her neck side to side.

"I don't start trouble, I take out the trash. Like in KFC."

Ravel's eyebrows twitch slightly.

"You always hog Zavian-sama's time!"

"That's because Zavi-senpai likes me, and wishes to spend time with me."

"He likes me too! He's fondled my chest! Many times! You know, the things I have, and you don't!"

Koneko's face turned dark, while Genko, Elmen and Tsubaki pushed away from the area.

"...Senpai doesn't care about the size of a woman's breast."

"But it does help when seducing your love interest~ Hohohohoho~"

Laughing in an Ojou-sama way, Ravel gave daring smirks to Koneko who looked to be getting more and more angry by the second.

"Because of the connection Senpai and I have, I don't have to rely on my chest size to win his affections."

"Hmph, I knew Zavian-sama way before you did, so we have a deep connection. One that runs deep."

"So deep it can't be seen."

Ravel felt herself getting triggered once more, while Koneko also felt the same way.

Tensions ran high with the pair, while Bova whistled.

"Hey boss, what about these evil dudes? Shouldn't we be searching for them?"

Bova's question was met with a hard look from Sona.

"We've been searching for days now. They clearly are moving around the town to avoid detection. They can't escape, we've sealed off all escape routes from this town. Even if they tried teleporting out, their spells would alert us to their location and block them off, and we'd be able to get there swiftly."

"But we can still teleport."

Genko brought up, Zavian chuckled lightly.

"We can teleport around the town yeah, but not out of it. We've taken that measure to make sure that they can't escape."

"O-Oh I get it! That's pretty clever!"

Zavian nodded his head strongly.

"It was Sona-san's..." His eyes went towards Kuroka who looked around with her hair standing on end. "Kuroka-san, is something going on?"

"I can feel several energy signatures at once in different areas. It seems that they have begun Zavi-chan….and it seems that they're targeting members of Rias-chan's group."

"Rias' group?" Sona echoed. "Why her group?"

"Perhaps they knew that they couldn't beat us, so they're gonna use them as leverage."

Tsubaki weighed in, Zavian cracked his neck.

"We can debate that later. For now, we have to go and protect the members of the Rias group. Kuroka-san, pin down their locations, and then we'll send people to their locations. Elmen-chan and Saji-chan, you stay here with Asia-san. The barriers around the house should be strong enough so no one can get inside. But just in case, you know what to do. And don't worry about your siblings Saji-chan, I've got people around that complex strong enough to defend them."

"R-Right, then I'll defend this place with my life!"

Zavian nodded, while Elmen looked on strong.

"Understood." Elmen stood up, and sat close by Asia. "Don't worry Asia-san, we're safe here."

Asia offered a smile while Zavian looked between his group as Kuroka rattled off names, and places.

"I see, so to pair off people with the best people and or who needs extra protection for newbie Devils...okay. Sona-san, you go with Tsubaki-chan to Ise-san. Bova-kun, you've got Yuuto-kun. Kuroka-san, you go towards Akeno-san, and finally Koneko-chan, you go with Ravel-chan towards Yura-san and secure them. I'll go after Rias and Gasper-san. As soon as you have them, come back here immediately."

[Understood!]

Zavian and the others prepared quickly, and then took off to secure those people.

* * *

Meanwhile Rias sat within her Occult Research Clubroom at night with the other members of the Occult Research also sat there, doing whatever they wanted to do.

Rias herself just swaying on her chair, looking at the time in a set interval of three seconds.

She was that precise that she could count the seconds in three each time she would look at the clock.

She was that on point that Ise kept glancing at her with worry on his face.

"Buchou, is something the matter?"

"No, why would there be a problem? I've not got a problem. You got a problem? With me maybe?"

Rias countered with a serene smile on her face but with a hint of nervousness within her voice.

Ise still felt worried for her, he didn't know what was happening with the busty red head.

"I-I didn't say there was a problem, and I don't have a problem with you Buchou. I said that there was something...the matter? Maybe it's time for your...medicine…?"

Because Ise thought that she was older than she looked, Rias was about to take some medication and needed everyone to leave.

"No, there's nothing the matter and I don't have any medication Ise, I don't know what's wrong with you lately. You keep being weird around me, offering me walking sticks as if I'm like a 1000 or something." Ise cupped his mouth, while Rias gave him an odd stare. "What? What's wrong with you?"

"N-No! Nothing Buchou! Please keep calm! Shall I make you some toast!? O-Or would that be too hard on your teeth…?"

Rias found Ise to be very strange sometimes with the comments that he was coming out with.

"My teeth? What's going on with my teeth?" Ise shook his head side to side, so to not worry Rias. "I'm just noticed that the time is close for you to getting out...of the clubroom to go and do contracts Ise. It's alright if you do that, right Ise? So chop chop my Pawn and do what I say and go to it~ Have fun Ise~"

Ise found that slightly off with how Rias usually was.

She was acting differently than usual.

It seemed that she was nervous about something.

"Ara Buchou, are you feeling okay? You seem to be in a hurry."

Rias nodded with a smile plastered all over her face.

"I'm great, don't worry about me Akeno. Speaking of, you should be on a contract also. Everyone should in fact. It is getting a little late so don't worry about coming back here tonight, I can close up the club room and do the usual checks. Go and have a good night after contracts, love you all."

Akeno was wary of what Rias was saying.

She seemed to be as kind as ever.

But there was a hint of desperateness laced within her tone, and having that there caused worry for them.

"Erm...But shouldn't we stick together in case something happens?"

"It's fine, don't worry Akeno, once you're done with your contract, or you Tsubasa, go and meet up with Ise, and walk him home. Is that alright with you?"

The pair looked curiously at the young woman, who was sipping on some tea elegantly.

"Okay...you heard her everyone. It's time to go to your contracts."

[Yes Fukubuchou!]

The members of the group went to their magical circles, or in Ise's case, going to his bike, and leaving the area.

Rias sipped on some tea, and looked out of the window.

She watched Ise ride off on his bike.

"Goodbye Ise, and hello hobby of mine."

She elegantly placed the tea down before her, and went over to her computer.

She pulled up a music file, and put on Milkshake, while swaying her breasts left and right in a shimmy.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard~ And their like, it's better than yours~ Damn right, it's better than yours~ I could teach you~ But I have to charge~"

It was Rias' secret passion.

It was something that Tsubasa had actually suggested she would like, and ultimately, had gotten her into them.

Songs that she would be embarrassed to listen to around other people.

She liked hearing them at the end of the day, but she was embarrassed that others would be weirded out by her, so she only liked doing it in private, and she liked dancing along to it as well, while she was getting ready to head off back to her own home.

So while preparing to head off, she began quietly twerking to herself, not realizing that Yuuto was coming back from the magical circle.

"Buchou..."

He paused when seeing Rias swaying her head left and right, her long crimson hair flowing in the wind.

He felt himself becoming embarrassed, only for Rias' sake as she hadn't even noticed him.

If she did, it might have been devastating to him.

"La la la la la~ Warm it up~" Yuuto watched as she moon walked across the club room without noticing him. "La la la la la~ The boys are waiting~ My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard~ And their like, it's better than yours~"

Yuuto gripped his hands together sheepishly, and shot out of there as fast as he could.

Rias thankfully didn't notice him, and continued to dance to herself.

"You want me to teach thee~ Techniques that freaks these boys~ It can't be bought~ Just know thieves get caught~ Watch if your smart~"

What Rias didn't notice was that someone was watching her.

And they felt…

Disturbed.

Disturbed by her dancing.

It was scary for the person viewing this situation at hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ise was riding towards his next destination. It was getting quite late, but thanks to being a Devil, he could see in the dark. He was sent to a pretty ordinary house that had summoned the Rias Gremory group for a usual contract.

However once he got there, he felt something strange.

But he saw the door open, and despite natural instincts telling him to run away, he walked inside of the building while calling "Hey, it's me Ise, from the Gremory group...umm, is anyone here?" but he didn't receive a response.

Still, he walked into the narrow hallway, and saw how dimly lit it was.

He felt chills going down his spine, turning right to see a door, and stepped through it.

Going into a living room, his eyes caught the sight of a television screen, that was flashing imagines of some anime that Ise wasn't interested in, and saw normal things within the dimly lit room, like a sofa, and a few chairs.

But then his eyes caught the sight of the wall towards the far right, seeing that there was a corpse nailed to said wall by its feet and hands, hung upside down with the guts falling out of it, the blood dripping onto the floor, with words Ise didn't recognize on said wall.

Ise didn't have a choice but to vomit the contents of his stomach onto the floor, it was a scene that he couldn't understand.

"W-What is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important."

Suddenly the voice of a young male comes from behind Ise.

He turned to see that it was Freed himself, looking slightly shaken from the encounter with Zavian's group last time.

"Hmmm, you don't seem to be a Devil-kun from Zavian's group! Yippie for me! That means you're on our target list!"

"T-Target list?" Freed nods with a psychotic looking expression on his face. "What do you mean by that?! What list!? Why am I a target!?"

Freed wordlessly takes out a blade of light, and points it at Ise.

"Because you're a bad Devil, and I'm going to have to punish you~ Oh, I love cutting Devils up! Can I see what your insides look like?! What kind of love can you show me here?! It is going to be the best thing ever!"

"Yeah right!"

Ise backed away slowly, but Freed shot for him, grabbing his hand and threw him into a chair, forcing him to sit down, and held a sword to his neck.

"I wasn't finished! You will listen to me right now!"

"Sorry, I wont be listening to you! Get off me right now!"

Ise tried to move, but the blade touched his neck.

From that simple gesture, the blade felt like fire burning him.

He felt his skin sizzling from the pain of light.

"Sorry, can't do that. Now sit there and listen to while I-"

"Monologue?"

Freed and Ise both jumped at the sound.

Freed's eyes darted left and right, looking for the voice.

But he couldn't find it.

Neither could Ise.

But then from behind Freed, stepping out of the shadows, Sona walks forward followed by Tsubaki herself.

"I've never been a fan of monologuing villains myself. So maybe I could save the time here?"

Freed glared hard at her, and dashed for her, swinging a sword, but Tsubaki blocked with her naginata, and sparks flew between their blades, pushing Freed backwards, were Sona unleashed a barrage of water blasts that cut through the air easily.

Freed swung for one of the water blasts, but it sharpened to a point where the water sliced through the light sword that Freed had, and cut into his body, releasing blood all over the floor, and made him scream out.

"You fucking idiot! What are you doing?!"

"I was under the impression we were having a duel."

"How did you even find us?!"

"Hmph, I thought that should have been obvious. We have two Nekomata's on our group, searching this town and the towns security barriers also alert us to unusual activity. You've begun making your moves for the Gremory group that's not Zavian-kun's group. Perhaps you have an agenda you'd like to share with us?"

Freed glared harder than before.

But Tsubaki noticed that the wound he received by her and Sona, was healing itself.

"Sona-sama, the wound..."

Sona's eyes narrowed at Freed and saw that his wound was disappearing all together.

"What? Healing magic...no, this isn't healing magic..."

"Guess again girl!"

Freed leaped to Ise, and pinned him with his sword which had been repaired due to it being pure light. Ise looked desperately for Sona and Tsubaki who narrowed their eyes at the sight.

Pushing up her glasses, Sona address' Ise directly.

"Hyoudou-san, do not worry, we will get you out of that situation."

"A-Ah Fukukaichou, I'm glad to see you! Thank you for coming! Though I kinda wish it was Buchou!"

"Sorry for not being Rias then."

"No, no! I don't mind!"

Sona nodded slowly, looking around the area, until her eyes fell upon the corpse on the wall.

"So, I take it that was your handy work?"

Freed bowed his neck in a loving manner.

"Of course, I'm proud of my work. Doesn't it look amazing? He's even bleeding after death, such a thrill!"

"Thrill isn't exactly the word that I would use. Disgusting might be." Sona moved forward, Freed's eyes snapping on her, and pushed the blade against Ise's throat even more, halting Sona's progress. "I see, so you're deciding to use Hyoudou-san there as your hostage. What a cowardly move to do."

"Damn straight bitch! I will kill him if you take another step forward."

Sona assessed the situation briefly.

Seeing how close the blade was to Ise, how fast Freed reacted, along with her own speed, and comrades speed.

She understood that development right away.

Sona bowed her neck.

"Okay then, I myself wont take another step. Tsubaki on the other, she can."

Freed realized what she had meant, seeing Tsubaki already moving forward at blinding speed.

"Wai-"

Before Freed could slice through Ise's neck, Tsubaki countered his sword with her naginata, pushing the blade away from Ise's neck, while Sona used her water magic to capture Ise, and drop him off behind her body.

"You told me to not take another step, you didn't mention Tsubaki."

"It was implied!"

"I don't imply, I simply do."

Freed's eyes twisted, producing his gun.

Ise panicked, and ducked his head, but Sona just stood calm, as Tsubaki returned to her side.

"You wont be so smug when I pump you full of holes!"

"Pump me full of holes...just what kind of person says that in a serious situation?"

Sona seemed baffled by how Freed worded that.

But it didn't matter as bullets were shot for Ise and the others.

Ise was sure that they were going to die from the hailstorm of bullets…

But Tsubaki gave him a curious look.

"Why are you cowering?"

"W-We're being shot at! Doesn't that require cowering!?"

"Not really. We have Sona-sama on our side, we can't lose to a mere priest who's firing off at us like this."

True to her word, Sona's water came out, and became a bubble around them, blocking all of the bullets with ease. They couldn't even penetrate through her bubble. It was a simple battle of Freed unable to do anything.

"Y-You bitch..."

"Sorry, there is no female dog here. Perhaps I could introduce you to a Cerberus?"

Tsubaki put on a slight smile on her face from Sona's comment.

"Don't you dare try and trifle with me!"

Freed threw his sword into the air, and they watched as Freed's arm began to transform, intriguing the pair, while Ise just wanted this to end.

The arm turned into a hulking beast like arm, and he swung it for the barrier of water, causing it to shatter with a single punch, Sona and Tsubaki both wore surprise on their face, as Freed grabbed his sword once more, and swung it for the pair of females.

Tsubaki clashed with it easily enough, but the strength behind his swing was more than expected, forcing Tsubaki off of her enemy long enough for Freed to slide his gun to her chest, and went to pull the trigger.

Sona however used her water to slice through the gun just before he pulled the trigger, and wrapped water around his ankle, dragging his body backwards, and threw it against a nearby wall, surprising Ise by how skilled she seemed.

"S-Sorry Fukukaichou."

"Do not worry Tsubaki, this enemy has been given upgrades. They have been through a process that we have to suspect that is the same person forming those chimera creatures."

"Yes, you may be right."

"Hehehehehe! I was upgraded, and now I'm stronger than ever! But, I don't have time wasting on you people! I have to go and cut up more Devils! Don't worry though, you girls and you boy are on my list! I'll make sure to slice you all up extra good!"

Sona and Tsubaki watched as Freed jumped out of the window.

Ise looked baffled as to why they weren't making a move.

"W-Why aren't you guys going after him?"

"There's no point."

Sona said with a matter of fact tone.

"But why?"

As soon as he said it, many Exorcists came shooting through the door, and turned their weapons onto the trio.

"That's why."

Ise sweated at the sight, but Sona remained calm, and waved her arms outwards.

"This wont take long."

As she was waving her arms outwards, a mass of water gathered from every area around them, and formed into a Dragon. The Dragon smashed through the roof, and let out a bellowing roaring sound, and opened its mouth, releasing highly pressurized needles of water, cutting deeply into their bodies, and forced them to scream loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Rias who was still dancing around, after ten minutes of doing what she loved doing most of all, she felt arms wrap around her neck, and pull her backwards.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"Your singing is awful bitch!"

Rias' desperate eyes went towards the source, and saw that it was Mittelt who had sneaked up on her.

"Get the hell off me loli!"

Mittelt was then flipped by Rias, and was brought crashing to the ground before her.

But then Mittelt launched a point blank spear right for Rias' face.

Rias pulled backwards, as the spear cut her face, making her cringe at the pain, biting her lower lip.

But she didn't let it stop her, seeing that Mittelt had gotten up once more, and summoned a good chunk of light spears around her.

Rias was impressed by the size of the spears, and the density that they had within them.

"It seems you're stronger than the reports had suggested."

Mittelt smirked for Rias who cupped her hands together.

"We've been given an upgrade since last time we've met."

"We've never met you twit."

Mittelt's face grew with her anger, showcasing a dark smile on her lips.

"You just like pissing me off, don't you weirdo who listens to terrible music."

Rias put a hand over her mouth.

"How dare you? Milkshake is a classic, I'm sorry that your uncouth ears aren't used to music as divine as that, but for the trained ear like mine, I can understand and appreciate many things about it-"

"It's about a woman that knows she can get any guy she wants by being a little less than a hooker, and wants to charge money to others to learn how to be as sexual as she! Is that so hard to grasp?!"

Rias' face didn't change, but her eyes did narrow considerably.

She didn't like Mittelt's assessments of her taste in music.

"You're wrong, and here's why-"

"I don't even care you Devil bitch! Just die already!"

The Fallen Angel released a number of light spears for Rias.

Rias gulped slightly.

They felt stronger than average.

If anything, she was staring down High Class Devil power, when she knew from Zavian that they were Low Class to Middle Class at most, and even then, it shouldn't even be close to being as high as it was.

Rias didn't back down, and raised her hands, creating magic circles for defence, and took on the spears of light.

The spears bombarded the circles that Rias had, and smashed through some of them, but Rias didn't stop, continuing to raise barriers to defend herself from the attack by Mittelt, she wasn't going to lose that day.

Rias felt herself being pushed back more and more, and that made her scream.

"That's it! I've had enough!"

Rias challenged Mittelt with her power, increasing the levels of demonic power, and shot off Power of Destruction towards the incoming spears of light, the spears penetrating the crimson energy, and broke some of it apart violently.

That was truly a test to how strong they had come since they were matching Rias' power with her own.

That was worrying.

But Rias didn't hold back, and unleashed more power, which shocked Mittelt, and her spears were overcame, along with Mittelt herself, who had the energy wash over her, drowning out her sound from the screams she released.

"Sorry Fallen Angel, you're done."

Rias panted, looking over herself.

She wasn't injured that much.

But she did feel slightly weakened by the cut on her face.

Her power died down, revealing a bleeding Mittelt.

"Heh, that's it then Mittelt. You're finished bitch."

Mittelt panted heavily.

She didn't want it to end.

She couldn't end it right now.

She was scared.

Rias raised her head in a slightly happy manner, only to be replaced with shock as Mittelt grabbed her leg, and flipped it so she'd fall to the ground onto her back.

Rias cried out, as Mittelt appeared above her with a menacingly look in her eyes.

"Time to die!"

"Seriously! I've had enough of you!"

Rias yelled, seeing the spear of light within Mittelt's hand forming.

She then stabbed downwards, but Rias caught her hands, and struggled to keep the spear from penetrating her.

"What are you doing you stupid loli Fallen Angel?!"

"Trying to end you!"

"You couldn't even end a cheese burger never mind me Fallen Angel!"

Rias felt the strength of Mittelt.

It seemed more than before.

The spear was nearing her body, she could feel the sizzling burn of the light on her skin and that made her cry out even more than before.

It was getting dangerous.

She was going to be pierced if she didn't do something, anything.

"That's it, time to unleash the beast!"

Rias got her foot into Mittelt's stomach, and kicked as hard as she could, forcing the power into her stomach, and made her cough up bile.

"Gwaaah! W-What the hell?!"

Rias then grabbed Mittelt's head, colliding it with her own, headbutting her so hard that Mittelt let out a shrill cry from the impact, and fell backwards in moaning pain and misery where Rias casually kicked her in the side, bringing her off the ground, and hurdling into a nearby wall, where the Fallen Angel let out a scream of pain, and fell to the floor, making small sounds of agony.

"Don't trifle with me. You want the bull, you get the horns!"

"Are you the bull in that analogy?!"

Rias' face contorted, and baited Mittelt closer as she got to her feet.

Mittelt took the bait, and flew at her with her spear, but Rias dodged left, and raised her elbow when Mittelt was close, bringing it down onto Mittelt's skull, making her scream in pain from the impact, and smashed her into the ground.

"Come on Fallen Angel! You want to dance? Lets dance! I can go all night long! I eat girls like you for breakfast!"

Mittelt looked up at her aggressor, seeing Rias' flared eyes at her body.

"W-What are you!? You weren't supposed to be that good!"

"Because I'm Rias Gremory, and I don't lose to some loli Fallen Angel weirdo that thinks it is alright to attack me in my own club room! You want to explain yourself? Or shall I continue bringing the pain? Because believe me sweetheart, I will deliver absolute destruction if you don't begin answering my questions. Zavian isn't the only Gremory in this town to wield the Power of Destruction, and I will turn mine on you if you don't begin answering me."

Mittelt felt panic erupting in her heart.

She felt as if she was going to disappear.

She didn't want to die after all.

It was scary.

It was terrifying.

But she still had a mission to do.

Mittelt breathed hard, getting to her feet, and summoned two spears of light.

Rias got into a fighting position, as Mittelt launched herself forward. She slashed left, Rias dodged easily, and unleashed a blast of destruction right for her body. Mittelt used her wings to flap into the air, avoiding the hard sphere, and then slashed down at Rias.

Rias ducked under the spear, and thrusted her palm upwards.

"Don't mess with me!"

Rias shot off her Power of Destruction for the enemy, so Mittelt summoned a barrier to defend against the attack coming for her body, catching the POD energy and stopped it from attacking her, but the shock wave forced Mittelt backwards, allowing Rias time to run close, grabbed the blonde by the hair, and yanked her left, and threw her for the window.

"What's wrong with you!? Stop this right noooooooooooooooooooooooooow! I'm scared of what your intentions are for me!"

"You attacked me! Now have this and stay out of my life forever bitch!"

To accompany the throw, she also shot off some of her energy from her clan to assault Mittelt.

Because Mittelt was in the middle of spinning, she didn't have time to block, and received a hard blow to the torso, causing Mittelt to be blasted out of the window, and scream as she went away as she did.

Rias then heard a few seconds later the sound of crashing, so she ran a hand through her hair.

"_It was a good thing that Zavian taught me basic hand to hand combat in case I ever needed to defend myself like that. Guess it came in handy huh. Stupid Fallen Angel attacking me. I don't even know what for. They'll die if they continue this kind of behaviour. Maybe they have a death wish or something, who knows._"

Rias mused to herself, brushing her skirt, and walked to the window.

* * *

At the same time, Gasper was sat within the room designated for Gasper, and was doing what Gasper usually did, and that was play on computer games. Since Gasper was a shut in, it was rare for Gasper to have interactions with the outside world.

However that was about to change when the door was violently burst open.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

Gasper released a cute cry, turning to see that several men wearing robes were coming right towards Gasper. Gasper cried and the eyes of the Sacred Gear activated, revealed to be showing themselves towards the intruders due to the fear that Gasper was feeling, and froze most of them.

But more came into the room, and bullets rang out towards Gasper's form.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Gasper cried as the bullets came dangerously close.

But at the last moment, a simple "Nope!" accompanied by a large scream alerted Gasper to a new presence.

Within an instant, the room that had been filled with men and women alike with guns, was now completely gone. There wasn't even a trace of them left, and only crimson and silver energy remained in the room, wisps of it dancing around the room beautifully.

Blinking with confusion for a few moments, it became clear when Gasper saw Zavian approaching.

"Z-Zavian-senpai! I'm so glad you're here! You saved someone as useless as me!"

Gasper rushed Zavian and hugged him around his stomach area, since Gasper was only that tall.

"Shhh now Gasper-san, I'm here. Don't say you're useless, you're not useless at all."

Zavian gently embraced the Vampire back, petting the back of Gasper's head, his eyes looking around.

"S-Senpai, it was so scary! W-What's going on?!"

Zavian went to answer when he heard a commotion behind him.

His eyes saw at least thirty former Exorcists stood there with guns and swords pointing towards the pair.

With a whimper from the Vampire, Zavian lifted Gasper up, and held the Vampire to his hip with a single hand, his other hand stretched out to the humans coming for them.

"Come on then boys and girls, give me a show."

Zavian stepped forward as Power of Destruction circulated his hand as many people lunged forward with swords and bullets firing off at him.

A few seconds later, Zavian released his power, and the entire corridor full of people was annihilated out of existence with the thirty or so Exorcists having been killed off, the swords they had, the bullets they shot, simply erased without a trace.

Gasper was surprised by that single attack taking down so many people so easily.

"Senpai..."

"Come on, you can stay with me."

"B-But Senpai, it's scary..."

Zavian gave the Vampire a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, you'll be with me. I'll protect you. Can't leave you here on your own now, right?"

"W-With Senpai, I'll be safe..."

Gasper whimpered, and fell against the crook in his neck.

Zavian merely carried Gasper with one arm, and strolled forward as more Exorcists appeared before him once more, this time not even bothering to stop, and just fired many bullets for his body.

Without even moving his hands, the bullets dissolved as they neared his body, and he increased that power around him. The energy leaked off of him, and as soon as they neared his body, the enemies bodies simply crumbled down to nothingness.

"W-What the fuck?!"

"What's going on?!"

"M-My body!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The screams of the Exorcists rang out into the ether as they were erased out of existence.

Gasper hugged Zavian even tighter, seeing the aura around both of their bodies.

The Exorcists didn't have a chance. They couldn't get close. They didn't have the power to even try and get close. It was a simple one sided slaughter.

* * *

Back with Rias, she looked down to see Mittelt on the ground with wounds across her body.

She was in a small crater, and Rias looked down with harsh eyes.

"Damn Fallen Angel, I wonder what she thought attacking me would give her." Rias breathed out, then she felt a hand pulling her hair. "No!"

Rias was yanked backwards, and flung against a wall, rebounding off of it, and she fell down to the ground. She cried at the feeling, then she felt two spears of light pressed against her neck.

Rias' body convulsed, seeing that Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner was stood there before her, and with a wild grin on their faces.

She sighs deeply, placing a hand onto her chest.

"Ooh fuck off..."

Dohnaseek roughly grabs Rias' arm, and yanks her up.

"You're coming with us."

"What do you want with me? Are you going to kill me? Are you going to destroy me or something!?" No one answered her. "Answer me right now! I wont stop speaking until you're going to answer me!" Dohnaseek and Kalawarner continued not to answer. "Fine, don't answer, I'll just be very difficult."

Rias inhaled deeply, and exhaled just as deeply, fraying Dohnaseek's nerves more and more.

Dohnaseek felt his nerves getting twisted by Rias as she stomped her foot onto the ground, so he snapped at her.

"I'm going to slay you if you don't stop annoying me!" Rias scowled, and huffed at Dohnaseek who looked more angry than before. "We're leaving right now! Kalawarner, grab that carcass down there!"

"You mean Mittelt?"

"Yes, Mittelt. If she's still alive, get her. If she's not, screw her, and we'll go."

Kalawarner nodded, and left to get Mittelt.

Rias turned her eyes onto Dohnaseek and smirked.

"Capture me if you want, but my nephew will come and destroy you. You're only rushing your inevitable death."

"You're speaking as if he's stronger than me."

"He is stronger than you, I can tell you that for damn sure. You're going to be destroyed, because you're not stronger than he is."

Dohnaseek snickered against her ear, making her coil in disgust.

"If you think so, then I will show you as I murder your precious nephew, and I'll kill your peerage, they will die for you Rias Gremory."

Rias didn't answer.

But then the door was opened, revealing Zavian with Gasper in his arm, Rias looked on with a smile.

"Zavian, if I get captured. Delete my internet history."

"W-What?"

Zavian thought she'd care more for her safety than internet history.

"Just do it for my nephew. Don't ask questions."

"Why? What's on it?"

Rias felt her embarrassment overcoming her.

"M-My songs! I don't want anyone to know what kind of music I listen too! It's embarrassing, alright?!"

"Eeh, sure, but I could just save you..."

"Well, please go ahead, I'd like to be saved."

Zavian gave a soft smile, and shot his energy for Dohnaseek who raised a barrier with a smirk…

But the barrier crumbled under Zavian's power, and shot a hole through Dohnaseek's body, and exploded behind him, coughing up blood from the impact, and dropped down to the ground, coughing up more blood than before.

"S-Shit..."

Dohnaseek cursed, while Rias began running forward to Zavian.

But before she could get to him, a magical circle appeared below her.

"Ooh shit!"

"Rias!"

Zavian dashed forward at hyper speed.

His fingers brushed against her red hair, before the lights forced Zavian away, and a light appeared behind Rias, grabbing her by the throat, and held a knife to her throat. Zavian couldn't see the persons face, but it was clear that it was the same person he had fought before, the power gave it away.

"Don't come any closer, or she dies."

Rias looked on desperately towards Zavian who held onto Gasper with a single arm.

"Alright, what do you want with Rias?"

"I don't want anything with this red head. I want Asia."

"Asia-san? Why? What is she to you?"

Zavian demanded, the boy noticing that Dohnaseek was being teleported away.

He went to move, when the figure poked Rias' neck with the blade, forcing him to stop.

"I could cross the distance and kill you, you know?"

The man chuckled, and summoned some chimeras between Zavian and himself.

"Maybe, but can you risk this girls life for that? Your precious aunt? Perhaps you'd kill those beasts, and get to me, and I'd die, but she'd die also before you could."

Zavian was sure he'd be able to kill the beasts easily, and deliver a devastating blow to the enemy.

What he wasn't confident in was if Rias would be killed if he was just that extra second slow.

"Zavian! Don't worry about me! Just kill this bastard!"

Zavian furrowed his eyebrows, while the man chuckled.

"He wouldn't risk your death Rias. You're perfect for being a hostage."

"Hate you so much douche bag."

Rias cursed, while the man flicked his hand at Zavian, summoning what seemed to be a map.

"Be there tomorrow night at nine on the dot. If you're late by even a minute, then this girl dies."

"I understand-"

"Also, think about trying to contact the Maou's for help, and I can promise you, Rias will be executed. Trust me, I'll know if you do."

"I said I understand."

"Good, then see you tomorrow. Bring the girl with you. Try and deceive me, and this bitch gets it."

The man and Rias began disappearing, Rias' eyes went towards Zavian who gave her a confident smile.

"Don't worry Rias, I'll save you."

Rias felt reassurance in that.

She believed him instantly.

She was then teleported away with the chimera beasts.

Zavian looked on calmly while Gasper looked at Zavian's face with worry.

"The person that teleported them out was most likely the same man that I had faced down. I guess we'll have to double our efforts in taking them down."

"Z-Zavian-senpai...Buchou was taken..."

"Yes, it seems so."

Since there was no urgency within Zavian's voice, Gasper found that highly strange.

"B-But that's bad Senpai! W-Why aren't you more worried!?"

Zavian gave a smirk towards Gasper who was captivated by his confidence.

"Because I've already set a plan in motion. It began when I shot Dohnaseek through the chest." Gasper seemed confused as Zavian overlooked the messages on his phone. "Good, everyone else has been procured. Guess they were bait to get to Rias huh."

"S-Senpai, what are you going to do…?"

"I'll probably just let her die. One less problem to deal with."

Gasper's face dropped when he said it with an uncaring attitude.

"W-What!?"

"I'm kidding~ I wouldn't let Rias die~" Gasper breathed out a sigh of relief. "Hehe, don't worry Gasper-san, as I said, I've already made my move with Dohnaseek. I have learned a thing or two about magic in the past. I might not be the most magical within my group, I know enough when to place a spell on someone without them knowing."

"Y-You placed a spell on his body when y-you shot him?"

Gasper said with a little more confidence, understanding what Zavian was doing now.

"Yes, that's right, I wove it into my Power of Destruction just in case that someone was taken. Now I'll have to go back to the others to see what we can do about this. From what I saw as he was disappearing, his body was regenerating. And this area is clearly a trap, so we can't simply just walk into it blindly. But first, lets see what Rias wants to hide~"

Zavian walked towards the computer of Rias', and looked through her internet history.

He thought he was going to see something weird, but all he saw was music videos.

"We are the Cheeky Girls...alright, and...This little girl is capable of murder...I'm not your Barbie Girl, Milkshake...Fast Food Rockers, really...geez, Rias. There's more like that as well...I guess this is a hidden side to Rias huh~?"

"S-She listens to many songs when everyone goes...and dances too..."

Zavian tilted his eyebrows upwards curiously.

"Yeah, I thought she'd do something like that." Zavian casually deletes her internet history like he was asked. "Well, I deleted it for her."

"Yes...but Senpai, I feel...you came for me, and now Rias-buchou is...I-If you h-had gone for R-Rias-buchou first t-then I would have been t-taken...t-that would have be-been better..."

"Shhh, no. It wouldn't of been better. Either situation is horrible Gasper-san. I'm glad that I could save you."

"S-Senpai..."

Zavian's hand gently petted Gasper's face, making the Vampire smile softly.

"Come on Gasper-san, lets get out of here, and gather our allies. Thinking that limiting our options is only going to make it harder for us. It's just made it that much easier for us. Because now, I don't have to hold back, and they'll witness the power of the Gremory clan for themselves."

"Yes Senpai!"

Zavian looked around the area, and muttered "I'll save you Rias, don't worry." before taking off with Gasper in his arms.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So Rias has been taken away! It seems that they aren't messing around either! Zavian's gonna have to pull out the stops to save his aunt from his enemies, but it seems that he's ready for that and is going to display his power in the coming chapters. **

**But before that, the group are helping restore the Church under Sona's watchful eyes, Genko's getting more training from Koneko, and seems to be improving. Ravel also notices the talent of Asia, Asia herself also becoming more confident around the Devils, and loves being with everyone, even Bova's warmed up to her! Koneko and Ravel had a little bit of their back and forth, neither take any prisoners it seems~**

**Well until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zavian peerage**

**Queen; Sona.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Saji.**

**Bishops; Asia, Kuroka.**

**Knights; Xenovia, Tsubaki.**

**Pawns; Elmenhilde (two pieces), Bova (two pieces), Ravel (two pieces), Le Fay (two pieces).**

**Rias peerage**

**Queen; Akeno.**

**Rooks; Tsubasa, Loup Garou.**

**Bishops, Gasper (mutation), Rossweisse.**

**Knights; Yuuto, Bennia.**

**Pawns; Issei (eight pieces).**

**Zavian; Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, Gabriel, Sona, Tsubaki, Asia, Elmenhilde, Kuroka, Saji (fem), Ravel, Vali (fem), Le Fay, Cao Cao (fem).**


End file.
